Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper
by Millidred
Summary: Elle aurait pu faire une liste longue comme le bras des raisons pour lesquelles une héritière de Serpentard ne devrait jamais avoir à collaborer avec un rouquin traitre-à-son-sang mais le professeur Gobe-Planche ne semblait pas prête à les entendre. Comment diable Nerys Avery allait-elle survivre un trimestre entier aux côtés de Fred Weasley ? (Fred W. x OC, TOME 5)
1. Ch 1 : septembre (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous propose ici une fanfiction romance Fred Weasley x OC, avec en personnage principal Nerys Avery, Serpentard de 7ème année ! L'occasion pour moi de traiter du monde des familles de sang-pur (il s'agit bien sûr de ma vision des choses, et pas d'une vérité universelle vu qu'on a peu d'éléments dans les livres sur ce sujet).

Les chapitres seront postés de la façon suivante : chaque chapitre correspondra à une semaine du mois (donc 4 par mois en tout).

Résumé : Elle aurait pu faire une liste longue comme le bras des raisons pour lesquelles une héritière de Serpentard ne devrait jamais avoir à collaborer avec un rouquin traitre-à-son-sang. Malheureusement le professeur Gobe-Planche ne semblait pas prête à les entendre. Nerys Avery allait donc devoir élaborer un plan pour survivre à un trimestre entier aux côtés de Fred Weasley. Et croiser les doigts pour que tout se passe comme prévu... (Fred W. x OC, TOME 5)

L'histoire se déroule en 7ème année pour Nerys et les jumeaux Weasley. Harry est en 5ème année (= 5ème tome). Je précise que je respecte l'histoire du tome 5, l'Ordre du Phénix (et que l'adaptation en film présente des différences, que vous retrouverez donc ici).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les rares choses sorties de mon imagination (Nerys, et quelques autres) sont nées grâce à sa création.

 **# # #**

 **SILLY GINGER AND HAUGHTY VIPER**

 **# # #**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : SEPTEMBRE (1)**

* * *

Regarder cette pot-de-vache de Watson aborder fièrement le badge de Préfète-en-Chef sur sa poitrine mettait Nerys Avery de sale humeur. Elle détestait le sens du devoir et l'autoritarisme qui la caractérisait; Watson l'avait déjà ridiculisé en mettant en doute ses décisions de Préfète. Que quelqu'un d'aussi borné et sûre de ses décisions (et de Poufsouffle en plus !) obtienne le rôle le plus important au sein de l'école restait hors de sa compréhension. Elle-même avait lutté si fort ces deux dernières années pour faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire en tant que préfète qu'elle s'était attendu à recevoir le fameux badge durant tout l'été. Et puis il avait fallut se faire une raison. Nerys Avery se contenterait d'être la parfaite préfète de Serpentard.

Une fois la réunion des préfets terminée - interminable ! - Nerys pu regagner son compartiment en toute quiétude. Devant elle, les deux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor regagnaient également leurs amis : Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils étaient la sang-de-bourbe et le traitre-à-son-sang les plus célèbres du monde magique en raison de leur amitié avec Harry Potter. Ce nom était connu par tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni, et même au-delà. Pourtant le petit Potter avait eu mauvaise presses ces dernières semaines suite au dramatique incident survenu avant les vacances d'été. Le tournoi des trois sorciers avait vu la mort de Cédric Diggory. Et Potter y avait assisté, accusant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tout le monde le prenait dorénavant pour le menteur le plus culotté d'Angleterre.

Ils disparurent dans l'un des compartiments et Nerys reprit sa route en songeant avec mélancolie que ce voyage en train était sa dernière rentrée à l'école magique. L'année prochaine, une nouvelle vie l'attendait. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Lança t-elle en reprenant sa place aux côtés de Gale Selwyn, son meilleur ami.

En face d'eux, Briséis Fawley et Adrian Kurdow jouaient à la bataille magique en grignotant des chocogrenouilles. Nerys avaient des relations difficiles avec eux : elle trouvait Briséis trop princière et égoïste, et Adrian parfois trop sérieux. Pourtant ils partageaient son quotidien à l'école de magie : Gale était le meilleur ami d'Adrian, et Briséis et Nerys se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances (espacées de seulement quelques jours). Malgré les disputes, et les moments de froid qu'ils avaient pu avoir, Nerys avait du mal à visualiser un futur où ils n'auraient plus leurs places dans chaque jour de sa vie.

\- Deux défaites de Briséis, et le passage des friandises. Mais je t'ai pris des hiboux croquants.

Gale lui donna un paquet de ses sucreries préférées. Lui, contrairement aux autres, était en tout point formidable. Nerys l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et avaient toujours été amis. Plus jeunes, leurs parents avaient envisagés de les fiancer en remarquant cette relation privilégiée qu'ils entretenaient mais les deux intéressés avaient montré une grande réticence : cette amitié ne pourrait jamais déboucher sur un amour réel, ou même un mariage arrangé ! L'idée avait donc été abandonnée, et leur amitié avait été préservée.

Nerys fourra l'une des sucreries dans sa bouche. Les hiboux croquants étaient des délicieuses friandises à l'allure de biscuites chocolatés qui, une fois en bouche, prenaient leur envol et caressaient le palais de leurs ailes sucrés. Un coup de dent mettait fin à cette agitation.

\- C'est Watson qui est devenue la reine.

\- Ah ! La garce a enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Dommage pour toi.

Comment souvent lorsque Briséis témoignait d'un peu de compassion, cela semblait surtout ironique. Nerys avaient du mal à imaginer son amie s'enquérir des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Même son grand frère, Amadeus Fawley, qui avait fini ses études en juin dernier, semblait hors de ses pensées.

\- Et Granger et Weasley sont les préfets de Gryffondor.

L'information capta l'intérêt des trois autres occupants. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté de Diggory, de Potter, et de Vous-Savez-Qui au mois de juin dernier, et le sujet s'était également retrouvé au cœur de leurs missives estivales. Tout le monde était passionné par cette histoire - attristé, dégoûté et même apeuré, mais tous passionnés. L'information que Nerys venait de révéler n'était pourtant pas des plus intéressantes. Elle rougit en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucun autre détail croustillant pour compléter cette information. Adrian vint à son secours.

\- Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Dumbledore est un grand fan de Potter et le premier à toujours vouloir le défendre. Mettre les deux gamins en préfets leur assure un certain respect au sein du château. Ca évitera que Potter devient la cible de tout le monde.

Nerys n'aimait pas les clichés, mais en tant que Serdaigle Adrian avait souvent le raisonnement le plus juste. Sa répartition aurait pu être mal vue - les enfants de Sang-Pur ne juraient que par Serpentard comme elle, Briséis et Gale - mais il avait réussit à en faire un atout et à en tirer le meilleur parti. Être à Serdaigle le rendait plus sympathique aux yeux des autres élèves, ce qui était un avantage certain. Pourtant Nerys savait qu'il fallait se méfier d'Adrian : il était issu d'une famille de sang-mêlé purifiée qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'élever encore davantage sur l'échelle sociale. Longtemps en première année, elle avait eu du mal à tisser des liens avec lui car elle s'imaginait qu'il chercherait à tout prix à obtenir son affection, ou celle de Briséis, pour obtenir plus tard un mariage heureux. Six ans après elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais cherché autre chose que de l'amitié avec elles.

\- Je suis curieuse de voir comment il s'en sort. Lança Nerys, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cette année promettait d'être intéressante. Elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La répartition terminée, Nerys fut contente de voir les plats arriver sur la table et se précipita sur un ragoût qui venait d'apparaître. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, à part les friandises dans le train.

\- Un peu plus d'élégance ne te tuera pas, Nerys.

Gale n'avait rien manqué de son empressement, fort peu flatteur pour des gens de leur qualité. Ils vivaient pour manger, et ne mangeaient pas pour vivre. Gale était formidable mais avait aussi ses défauts. Il était très à cheval sur l'étiquette, les valeurs, l'apparence. Lui-même conservait une aura un peu froide, mystérieuse. Et il ne manquait pas une occasion de faire remarquer à ses amis un comportement qu'il trouvait un peu déplacé. Il était comme un berger veillant sur ses brebis. Nerys lui lança un sourire gêné et lui passa le plat une fois son assiette pleine.

Une fois le festin terminé, Dumbledore se lança dans son habituel discours. Nerys écouta d'une oreille distraite le vieux directeur se lancer dans un interminable monologue...

Il fut interrompu par des "Hum hum" insistants en provenance de la nouvelle venue à la table professorale.

La femme en rose à a tête de gargouille, celle qui avait été l'objet de nombreux chuchotements au cours du dîner, venait d'interrompre le grand Dumbledore et s'apprêtait à faire elle-même un discours. Même si l'intérêt de tous étaient piquées, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents fort peu intéressés par les discours de leurs professeurs : Nerys tenta de toutes ses forces de se concentrer afin de comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. C'était trop rasoir ! A en juger par l'expression de ses camarades, elle n'était pas la seule à faire semblant d'écouter. Seul Gale semblait sincèrement concentré - son sens de l'observation et sa capacité de concentration l'avaient toujours impressionnée.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, le discours prit fin (ouf!).

\- C'était intéressant, ce qu'elle racontait ? Demanda Nerys, désireuse d'obtenir un résumé à défaut d'avoir écouté.

\- Assez, oui. Ca risque de changer par ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien je crois que le Ministère aura désormais un œil, et même plus, sur les affaires qui se passent par ici. Cette femme, elle travaille main dans la main avec le Ministre de la Magie. Elle n'est pas là pour nous apprendre des choses mais pour nous surveiller.

La gargouille rose, en tant qu'espionne du Ministère ? Pourquoi pas. Vu son look, Ombrage ne devait pas être une terreur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il semblait peu probable que Dumbledore l'ait engagé pour son expérience. Qu'elle était placée là par Fudge semblait cohérent.

\- Je me demande à quoi vont ressembler ses cours.

\- On a pas besoin de ça, siffla Gale, le regard froncé en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

Nerys sentait que cette arrivée ne le réjouissait pas, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Effectivement les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était peu utile pour des gens comme eux, qui avaient appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la Magie Noire et les Forces du Mal depuis longtemps. Les familles de sang-pur estimaient que leurs connaissances sur la magie devaient tout englober. Et la magie noire, lui avait-on apprit, avait ses qualités et pouvait être utilisée occasionnellement. Aucun d'eux n'avait été directement formé à utiliser cette forme de magie - à part quelques exceptions, car ils étaient encore jeunes - mais ils en connaissaient bien l'aspect théorique. Pourquoi Gale irait-il donc s'inquiéter qu'une incompétente hérite du poste ?

\- Ca va bien se passer, murmura t-elle en guise de réconfort, à défaut de savoir quel était le problème.

Gale ne sembla pas l'entendre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait être vrai ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

Ils étaient réunis tous les quatre dans un coin de la Grande Salle, des parchemins et livres étales devant eux, en train de discuter comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude ces six dernières années. Adrian et Gale avaient été les premiers à se réunir ici puisqu'un regroupement en salle commune était impossible. Briséis et Nerys s'étaient ensuite greffées à eux. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à procéder de cette matière : la Grande Salle était le seul endroit où pouvaient se retrouver en toute quiétude les élèves de différentes maisons avant le couvre-feu. Nerys pestait parfois à se dire qu'il était dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un endroit plus convivial pour la coopération inter-maisons (de beaux discours sur ça, mais aucune mise en pratique !).

\- Je ne sais pas... Répondit Nerys en soupirant.

Elle s'était creusée les méninges tout l'été (quand elle n'était pas occupée à s'imaginer préfète-en-chef) en repassant en boucle les informations qu'elle possédait. Il lui semblait impossible qu'un homme mort, même si il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisse ressusciter des années après. Mais elle savait aussi que quelques maléfices de magie noire permettait de redonner une forme de vie à des dépouilles éteintes. Alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait sans doute la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver. Mais oui, réfléchissez, on pourrait enfin avoir l'ordre magique dont on rêve tant... Enfin, la politique ce n'est sûrement pas pour vous.

L'intervention de Gale mis Nerys mal à l'aise. Il les prenait rarement de haut comme il venait de le faire. Qu'il soit favorable à un retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était guère étonnant, c'était une pensée courante dans leur milieu. Nerys avait déjà entendu son père soupirer sur le monde magique tel qu'il serait actuellement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parvenu à son but. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur rêvaient à un monde magique composé uniquement de sorciers. Nerys avait appris très tôt que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient pas leur place parmi eux. Et c'était justement le but dessiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le guerre, les morts, la terreur, ce n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux pour arriver à cet idéal... C'était en tout cas ce que Nerys avait appris. Elle-même était bien contente d'être née à une époque où elle ne devait pas se battre et risquer de mourir pour des idéaux.

\- Et ton père, comment va t-il ? Enchaîna Gale en direction de Nerys.

Gale s'intéressait en général peu à sa famille malgré leur proximité. Mais il semblait porter beaucoup d'intérêt à la réponse qu'elle allait lui apporter, comme si il connaissait un secret au sujet de Crimson Avery qu'elle-même ignorait. Elle fronça les sourcils, peu heureuse d'être tenue à l'écart de quelque chose. Son père avait effectivement été agité tout l'été mais lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé il avait mis ça sur le compte du travail.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

C'était sans compter sur le don de son ami pour masquer ses secrets et se renfermer sur lui-même. Il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse ne l'intéressait finalement pas, et reprit sa lecture. Nerys l'observa, persuadée qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réponse.

Briséis mit fin à l'échange, penchée sur sa lettre :

\- Nerys, tu viendras dîner pour Noël à la maison bien sûr ?

Elle répondit par la positive. Comment manquer le repas de famille des Fawley maintenant qu'elle sortait - et était presque fiancée - à Amadeus, le frère aîné de Briséis ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Bienvenue dans ma classe. Ici vous allez pouvoir apprendre tous les éléments théoriques vous permettant de vous défendre. Contrairement à mes prédécesseurs, je tiens à ce que vous receviez un apprentissage complet, pour que vos connaissances soient aussi larges que possible.

Le premier cours de cette 7ème année débutait avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un lundi matin à 9h. Le professeur Ombrage portait la même tenue rose que lors de la rentrée, le même sourire figé, et ses petits yeux perçants semblaient tous les scruter à tour de rôle. Nerys la trouva fortement antipathique, et son discours laissait présager un cours terriblement ennuyant : un professeur qui mettait l'accent sur l'aspect théorique ne risquait pas de s'attirer la faveur des élèves. Néanmoins, malgré les mines maussades qu'elle avait face à elle, Ombrage ne sembla pas perdre son enthousiasme. Elle attrapa le livre qu'ils avaient dû tous acheter au cours de l'été, un épais ouvrage intitulé _Les créatures et les plantes maléfiques, et le moyen de les vaincre_. Cet ouvrage devait leur servir pour le premier trimestre.

\- Pour ce premier trimestre nous allons travailler sur la façon de combattre les créatures et plantes maléfiques. Je vous laisse ouvrir vos livres au sommaire pour voir ce qui nous attend !

Elle mettait de l'enthousiasme dans ses mots alors que ce qui les attendait n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant. Lire un livre en classe ? Nerys soupira et attrapa son exemplaire. Gale, assit à côté d'elle, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il ne sembla pas la voir. Il semblait en prise à un combat intérieur, et dont la délivrance intervient grâce à Patricia Stimpson.

\- Professeur ? Comment allons nous travailler la pratique pour l'examen ?

Patricia était une angoissée des examens, à Gryffondor. L'année des BUSES elle avait vécu sur les nerfs des mois durant. Nerys s'était fait un malin plaisir à la titiller sur ça (en première année elles avaient dû faire équipe pour un devoir de Botanique et Patricia s'était montrée odieuse).

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal étant encore particulièrement rempli cette année - à l'image de quelques autres - les élèves étaient encore répartis en deux groupes. Pour ce cours-ci, les Serpentards faisaient équipe avec les Gryffondors.

\- Et bien, avec toute la lecture qui nous attend, vous serez suffisamment préparés pour affronter l'examen. Le Ministre a lui-même validé mon programme... Ce sera suffisant pour l'examen !

La réponse sembla suffire à Patricia, mais pas à tout le monde.

\- Et comment allons-nous être préparés à l'Après-Poudlard ? Demanda Lee Jordan.

Ombrage perdit son sourire et son entrain. Les yeux perçants elle lança :

\- Et bien vous n'avez rien qui vous attend au-dehors, donc on va se contenter de penser aux examens.

Lee sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais Ombrage ne le laissa pas faire :

\- Et maintenant ça suffit pour les questions ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus à ce propos, si vous avez d'autres interrogations, je vous invite à venir m'en parler après la classe.

Et au sourire cruel qu'elle fit en finissant sa phrase, nul doute que quiconque osant poser une question subirait un terrible châtiment. Personne n'insista davantage, sans doute parce qu'ils savaient déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une cause perdue. La classe suivit donc le mouvement sans broncher et tous se mirent à la lecture - ou firent semblant. Nerys s'était attendus à davantage de protestations de la part des Gryffondors, trop rebelles et téméraires pour leur propre bien, mais tous semblaient avoir mieux à faire : les jumeaux Weasley échangeait des messes basses d'un air concentré (ils n'avaient rien écouté depuis le début), Lee et Angelina Johnson griffonnaient sur un parchemin qu'ils s'échangeaient (sans doute pour critiquer Ombrage), et Judith Green et Fiona Reed flirtaient en toute discrétion (quand allaient-elles concrétiser leur relation ?).

Le premier chapitre portait sur les loups-garous et les moyens de les combattre, de les neutraliser. Nerys avait appris à l'âge de douze ans comment blesser mortellement une créature de ce type, et quel intérêt il pouvait y avoir à récupérer les crocs, fourrures, ou yeux. Tout ça était très théorique bien sûr, mais elle savait que si un jour elle avait besoin de créer un poison puissant, la poudre de croc de loup-garou était très utile. Les yeux permettaient de jeter des envoûtements puissants à distance, et la fourrure se vendait simplement à prix d'or sur le marché noir en guise de décoration. Crimson lui avait souvent donné des leçons durant les vacances, en complément des enseignements reçus à Poudlard. Il n'y avait que durant l'été qui venait de s'écouler où il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui enseigner de nouvelles choses, sans doute parce qu'elle savait déjà tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

L'heure de cours sembla interminable, et la cloche qui sonna fut une véritable délivrance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tous les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne semblaient pas avoir été aussi ennuyeux que le leur . Le soir-même, le récit du conflit entre Harry Potter et le Professeur Ombrage qui s'était déroulé en cours était parvenu à toutes les oreilles.

\- Quel crétin ce Potter, commenta Briséis alors que le principal intéressé entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Sans surprise, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient tous au courant que le sujet _Cédric Diggory_ avait été évoqué, que Potter affirmait une nouvelle fois que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre et non d'un accident. Avant les vacances d'été, le récit avait déjà laissé de nombreux septiques parmi les élèves mais ils étaient restés silencieux. Depuis, entre les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier et les nombreuses conversations sur le sujet, les septiques était la majorité parlante et les croyants la minorité silencieuse.

\- Il parait qu'il a écopé d'une semaine de retenue entière avec elle. Je crois que le courage des Gyffondors vient surtout de leur idiotie...

Nerys soupira de lassitude en terminant sa phrase. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entendaient rarement et les amitiés inter-maisons entre ces deux-là se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. De l'avis de Nerys, les Gryffondors ne savaient jamais se taire au bon moment et prenaient tout prétexte pour jouer les héros (quelle sale habitude !). Peut-être Potter allait-il retenir la leçon cette fois-ci... Les retenues ne se déroulaient normalement jamais avec un professeur, mais sous la surveillance de Rusard ou des préfets. Que Ombrage prenne la peine de convoquer Potter elle-même témoignait de l'importance qu'elle lui accordait.

\- Le Ministère ne doit pas être ravi de ce qu'il raconte. Semer la terreur comme ça, sans raison... Je crois qu'elle est là pour le surveiller, lui./

C'était une pensée soudaine mais qui, aux yeux de Nerys, tenait la route.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, appuya Gale avec un sourire satisfait et détendu.

Et puis ils se turent, observant Potter quitter la Grande Salle avec ses deux acolytes sans demander son reste. Une nouvelle fois ce soir-là, le nom d'Harry Potter et le récit de ses aventures fut au cœur de toutes les conversation du château.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ce jeudi soir-là, Nerys prenait enfin le temps de se pencher sur une lettre à destination d'Amadeus Fawley. Briséis et Gale étaient partis se coucher et la salle commune était peu remplie, ce qui lui laissait une certaine tranquillité dans la rédaction de sa lettre.

 _Cher Amadeus,_

Elle se stoppa dans son élan : qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir raconter à son bien-aimé ? Il avait déjà vécu une rentrée de septième année, elle n'allait quand même pas l'ennuyer avec ça ! Mais la vie à Poudlard n'était pas assez passionnante pour qu'elle en ait des choses à raconter. Quelle galère.

Nerys soupira. Les lettres ce n'était pas son truc.

\- Il faut s'en méfier ! Elle est là pour nous surveiller, _nous tous_.

Nerys jeta un regard en direction des canapés. La chère tête blonde de Drago Malefoy s'agitait en face d'une Pansy Parkinson a l'air septique.

\- Ils se doutent qu'Il est là et veulent savoir ce qu'on sait.

\- Chut, Drago !

Pansy fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente que son ami parle à un niveau sonore si élevé. Tous les deux se retournèrent alors vers Nerys qui leur adressa un sourire. Drago et Pansy n'étaient pas exactement ses personnes préférées à Poudlard - Drago était trop irréfléchi, et Pansy trop hautaine - mais ils venaient du même monde et elle leur portait une affection lointaine du fait de les avoir vu grandir. Aucun ne répondit à son sourire et moins de deux minutes plus tard ils se séparèrent pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. La scène s'effaça aussitôt de l'esprit de Nerys : un Drago agité et une Pansy agacée ce n'était pas la première fois... Même si un peu plus de politesse ne les aurait pas tués !

Elle abandonna finalement sa missive inachevée pour gagner son lit. Elle s'occuperait d'Amadeus une autre fois.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La semaine de cours s'était écoulée à une vitesse folle. Les professeurs avaient tous commencé leurs cours par une rapide mise en garde et s'étaient lancés ensuite dans le vif du sujet au bout de quelques minutes. Cette année, ils allaient devoir mettre les bouchées doubles, les avait-on prévenu ! La journée terminée, Nerys et ses amis s'étaient installés dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de septembre ou bien dans la Grande Salle selon la météo. Ils ne rejoignaient leur salle commune qu'au moment du couvre-feu, Adrian n'étant pas à Serpentard.

Ce vendredi après-midi là semblait encore plus interminable qu'à l'accoutumée. Le cours de botanique se passait mal : Nerys ne parvenait pas à entailler la plante remuante qu'on lui avait attribué pour en retirer la sève. Elle était peu à l'aise dans cette matière et avait dû batailler fort pour obtenir le droit de poursuivre ses études en continuant la botanique. Ses matières avaient été choisies avec grande réflexion : elle voulait devenir médicomage (dans une autre vis). On lui avait appris depuis sa naissance que son rôle dans la vie serait d'être la maîtresse de maison, et plus tard une mère. Alors la médicomagie resterait une ambition inachevée.

\- Plus que cinq minutes !

Le Professeur Chourave donnait un décompte qui mettait la pression à Nerys quand elle voyait la facilité avec laquelle les autres s'en sortaient. Tous avait déjà rempli le petit flacon de sève et commencé à rédiger les notes demandées. Armée de son scalpel, elle fondit avec violence sur la plante et, enfin !, réussit à l'entailler. Elle plaça le flacon près de l'entaille, soulagée d'y être parvenue.

Quand le Professeur Chourave commença son tour d'inspection, son flacon était plein.

\- Et bien Monsieur Weasley, il serait bon d'être plus doux avec vos plantes. Celle-ci va avoir besoin de soins pour survivre.

Fred Weasley venait de se faire réprimander à cause de sa plante laissée dans un sale état. La Serpentard eu un petit rictus moqueur. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient de grands perturbateurs qu'elle ne portait pas trop dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été la cible directe d'une de leur attaque mais en tant que préfète elle leur avait déjà donné des sanctions les années précédentes. De fait, les jumeaux préféraient l'éviter.

Et puis, Nerys remarqua avec panique que sa propre plante pendait mollement, ses petites branches ramassées sur elle-même. Elle lui donna un petit coup pour la ranimer, sans succès. Etait-elle morte ? Lee Jordan, à côté d'elle, pouffa en remarquant son agitation.

\- Oh, va à la Mort Jordan !

Elle contenait difficilement sa frustration et son anxiété à cette seconde précise.

La sanction du Professeur Chourave tomba quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Miss Avery ! Dans quel état est cette jeune pousse ? Vous l'avez massacré !

Le Professeur Chourave était une femme douce et bienveillante, mais Nerys s'était rendue compte que la mort des plantes avait la fâcheuse tendance de la faire rentrer dans une colère noire. Elle agitait présentement ses doigts potelés autour de la plante pour s'apercevoir des dégâts et poussa un long soupir qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Difficile de vous laisser vous occuper d'une plante seule.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère et termina son tour avec agacement.

\- Je vois que même en Septième année il est difficile de vous confier une tâche aussi délicate ! Je vous demande à tous de rédiger pour le prochain cours les règles élémentaires de protection à avoir vis-à-vis des plantes !

Les élèves soupirèrent. Il s'agissait du premier devoir de première année, et voilà qu'ils allaient devoir s'y recoller. Nerys sentit même quelques regards se poser sur elle mais elle préféra les ignorer. Le cours de Botanique était celui le moins fréquenté par les Serpentards - en dehors de celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, où il ne restait que six élèves toutes maisons confondues et où elle était la seule représentante de sa maison - et Nerys ne comptait pour seule camarade que Constance Arrens. Constance était une solitaire, une fille discrète qui aimait travailler sans se faire remarquer. Elle était une sang-mêlée classique et n'aimait pas se mélanger à Nerys et ses amis. De manière générale elle semblait éviter les enfants des familles Sang-Pur et passait la plupart de son temps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe de Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas une alliée.

Les élèves rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires en soupirant ou râlant. Quand il passa à côté d'elle, Fred Weasley osa même lui lancer :

\- Oh la barbe, merci Avery !

Elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre mais il lui sembla que sa remarque fut accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil, sans doute parce que lui-même s'était également fait réprimander. Elle décida de l'ignorer, consciente qu'il cherchait à la provoquer. Quel crétin ! Heureusement qu'on apprenait très tôt chez les Sang-Pur à contrôler les émotions. Ne pas laisser transparaître sa rage et sa frustration lui fut aisé (mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas malheureusement !). Elle termina de ranger ses livres et au lieu de suivre la majorité des élèves qui regagnaient le château, elle se dirigea vers le parc. Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques allaient débuter dans quelques minutes.

Ce cours rassemblait six élèves de septième année seulement : elle même, unique Serpentard, Wendy Calloway et Evan Callaghan chez les Serdaigles, Olivia Jones de Poufsouffle (sa mère était la célèbre capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch) et les jumeaux Weasley pour représenter Gryffondor. L'an passé ils étaient huit, mais Judith Green et Fiona Reed qui composaient le reste de l'équipe avaient préféré délaisser cette matière pour se concentrer sur les autres. Grand mal en était car elles n'étaient plus là pour accaparer l'attention de Fred et George Weasley qui semblaient revêtir leur habituelle casquette de fauteurs de troubles.

Un premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient eu lieu le mardi précédent, où le Professeur Gobe-Planche avait été la seule à consacrer une demi-heure de son cours à expliquer les difficultés de l'année et des examens, et ce qui les attendait au programme (Nerys avait vite décroché) et le cours avait finalement été interrompu durant ce monologue car les créatures qu'ils devaient étudier avaient mystérieusement réussit à s'échapper de leurs cages (par mystérieusement, comprendre : un sale coup des jumeaux Weasley). Les élèves avaient été autorisé à rejoindre leur Salle Commune tandis que le Professeur Gobe-Planche se lançait dans une recherche fastidieuse : les créatures s'étaient volatilisées en quelques secondes !

Le professeur Gobe-Planche était déjà dans le parc quand ils arrivèrent, entourée par les fameuses cages. Nerys remarqua qu'au lieu des six du cours précédent, il n'en restait plus que trois.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

Elle désigna les grandes cages à taille humaine situées derrière elle. Une créature dans chacune des trois cages. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petits singes à la fourrure plutôt longue et argentée. De grands yeux clairs et rêveurs les observaient.

\- Voici des Demiguise ! Qui peut me dire les éléments essentiels à connaître sur cette créature ?

Wendy Calloway leva la main.

\- Les demiguises sont des créatures capables de se rendre invisible. Leurs poils sont utilisés pour la fabrication des capes d'invisibilité ! (Elle semblait toute excitée à cette idée) Elles sont également dangereuses et impossibles à dresser. Si elles se sentent attaquées, elles peuvent mordre.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Très bien ! Je rajoute que leur morsure dégage un venin particulièrement douloureux. La demiguise est particulièrement difficile à attraper en raison de ces éléments. Néanmoins, elles ne sont pas impossibles à dresser... C'est juste long et fastidieux. Et c'est justement ce qui vous occupera ce trimestre !

Bien qu'il était souvent moqué de ses camarades, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques parvenait toujours à réveiller l'intérêt et la curiosité de Nerys. Elle connaissait les demiguises, et la valeur qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance de pouvoir en approcher une de près - et plus encore de l'étudier ! Ils avaient rarement eu un sujet de cours aussi intéressant. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante.

\- J'ai réussi, grâce à un partenariat avec le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques du Ministère de la Magie, à vous obtenir six spécimens de cette charmante espèce. Malheureusement, suite à l'incident du dernier cours (elle jeta un regard suspect aux jumeaux, mais sans preuve aucune sanction n'avait été établie) il n'en reste plus que trois. Les autres ont dû s'égarer dans la forêt interdite et malgré mon expérience, je ne saurais les retrouver...

La blague anodine des jumeaux Weasley lors du dernier cours prit une autre dimension : ils étaient vraiment de sombres crétins. Nerys leur coula un regard noir.

\- Pour ce premier cours je vous propose d'examiner les créatures, de prendre des notes. Pour le prochain cours, vous ferez trente centimètres de parchemins sur les habitudes alimentaires des demiguises.

Parchemin et plume en mains, Nerys s'approcha de l'une des cages. Les autres élèves se regroupèrent autour des deux autres. Cette mise à l'écart n'avait rien d'anodine : les Serpentards subissaient souvent un boycott de la part des élèves des autres maisons. Était-ce vraiment justifié ? Sans doute. Il y avait longtemps maintenant que Nerys ne s'en formalisait plus de toutes façons.

Le cours se déroula en silence (ou presque, mais Nerys n'échangea un mot avec personne) et le professeur Gobe-Planche faisait les cent pas autour d'eux, semblant observer leurs comportements. La fin du cours proche, les notes cessèrent et les analyses des créatures se stoppèrent. Nerys n'avait pas apprit grand chose de cette observation.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche leur fit signe à tous de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Je vous propose pour ce trimestre, par équipe de deux, de vous occuper d'une créature. Il vous faudra l'étudier, analyser ses comportements et la comprendre. L'objectif de fin de trimestre est d'avoir une demiguise qui ne s'enfuit pas à votre contact en liberté. Attention, vous n'aurez qu'un seul essai : si elle s'enfuit, c'est terminé pour vous. Cette note comptera pour la moitié de votre note de l'année.

Le devoir semblait particulièrement compliqué, et l'échec facile. Tout naturellement les six élèves du groupe se mirent par groupe de deux, et Nerys se retrouva automatiquement en face d'une Olivia Jones au sourire poli. Olivia et elle avaient déjà fait équipe toute l'année passée et leur collaboration s'était bien déroulée. Nerys éprouvait même une certaine amitié pour Olivia qui n'était pas issue du même cercle qu'elle mais savait témoigner d'une grande sagesse. Les sentiments d'Olivia à son égard était sans doute plus mesurés puisqu'elle ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas de nécessité.

\- Pour cette fois, j'aimerais tester vos aptitudes dans un binôme différent. Calloway et Weasley George, Callaghan et Jones, Weasley Fred et Avery.

Par la barbe de Merlin, Gobe-Planche délirait ! Comment pouvait-elle envisager que Nerys accepterait de faire équipe avec un Weasley, peu travailleur, saboteur connu, pour un devoir aussi capital ? Elle fit mine de vouloir s'y opposer (Calloway et Callaghan semblaient mécontents également) mais le professeur anticipa les réclamations :

\- Pour ce devoir il faut des binômes équilibrés. Je vous demande de respecter ces groupes.

Nerys grogna devant la défaite.

\- Nous verrons mardi prochain comment vous organiser, quelles tâches accomplir. N'oubliez pas votre devoir ! Bon week-end.

Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour regagner le château. Calloway et Callaghan semblaient grogner (une amitié si fusionnelle était inquiétante), Jones n'aurait pas pu être plus indifférente, et les jumeaux Weasley marmonnaient dans leur coin. Des deux, Nerys avait hérité du pire partenaire. Là où George Weasley semblait plus dans la retenue et l'indifférence, Fred Weasley allait volontiers à la confrontation et à la provocation. Si la plupart des élèves de Poudlard les envisageait comme une paire indissociable formée de deux éléments complètement similaires, Nerys avait remarqué qu'ils avaient certaines différences suite à une blague en 3ème année, où Fred s'était fait passer pour George auprès d'elle, et où elle avait décidé d'apprendre à les distinguer - un travail long et fastidieux.

Le groupe de six atteignit le château en même temps et tous se dispersèrent dans le hall sans une seule salutation. Nerys rejoignit sa salle commune avec une seule question en tête : comment survivre à un trimestre entier à côtoyer Fred Weasley ?


	2. Ch 2 : septembre (2)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Me revoilà plus vite que prévu, encouragée par vos follows et vos mots doux.

Le 3ème chapitre est déjà entamé. Ce qui me prend le plus de temps c'est la relecture/correction et je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche d'un(e) correcteur(ice) si quelqu'un est intéressé !

Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : SEPTEMBRE (2)**

* * *

Le week-end qui venait de s'écouler était une parfaite illustration de la facilité avec laquelle les êtres humains étaient capables d'oublier complètement un sujet pour se concentrer sur un autre. Alors que toute la semaine le sujet _Cédric Diggory, Harry Potter_ et tout ce qui s'ensuivait avait été sur toutes les lèvres, le seul mot prononcé du week-end avait été _Quidditch_. Toutes les maisons profitaient du premier week-end de l'année afin de faire passer les essais nécessaires à la composition de l'équipe.

Du côté des Serpentards, le changement s'était effectué avec de nouveaux batteurs : Goyle et Crabbe, les deux gorilles qui suivaient Drago Malefoy comme son ombre, avaient été recrutés. Nerys n'était pas une experte en Quidditch mais ce choix la laissait dubitative : si ces deux joueurs n'allaient certainement pas manquer de force, elle espéraient qu'ils témoigneraient de plus de rapidité et d'habilité dans les airs que sur terre, sinon bonjour la défaite ! L'équipe de Serpentard était la seule de Poudlard à être entièrement masculine - et c'était le cas quasiment chaque année. Comme la maison était principalement formée de descendants de grands familles (comprendre : de sang-pur), il était de tradition de penser que les filles ne jouaient pas au Quidditch, ne devaient pas jouer au Quidditch. Il arrivait parfois que certaines se lancent dans l'aventure mais elles étaient peu souvent sélectionnées. Nerys se désolait parfois de ce sexisme évident sans oser le formuler à voix haute. Après tout si elle-même avait rêvé jouer au Quidditch (et c'était loin d'être le cas), elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de se présenter aux essais. Nerys était bien des choses, mais certainement pas très courageuse.

\- Non j'y crois pas ! Lança Briséis planquée derrière son journal.

Briséis était abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier depuis la première année et passait chaque matin, au petit-déjeuner, à lire sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Nerys et Gale en profitaient pour se raconter les dernières potins ou se faire quelques confidences.

\- Regardez-ça !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle posa son journal sur la table et tourna vers eux afin qu'ils lisent : _"Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard"_. Briséis semblait particulièrement agacée. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de lire l'article et enchaîna :

\- Cette vieille gargouille est nommée à un titre honorifique qui lui donne le droit d'inspecter les professeurs et les révoquer si nécessaire. L'article prétend que Fudge ne fait plus confiance à Dumbledore en ce qui concerne l'école.

Gale tiqua.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, vu qu'il y a eu un mort sous sa direction. Et on dit _Monsieur le Ministre_ , Briséis.

\- Pour parler de ce vieux crouton ? Ah, certainement pas !

Briséis était la seule qui n'acceptait pas les remarques de Gale et objectait quasi-systématiquement. Nerys savait (leurs familles étaient très proches) que, l'année passée, le père de Briséis avait failli être viré du Ministère pour une histoire de fraude. L'affaire s'était tassée quelques semaines plus tard sans faire de bruit; la réputation devait toujours être intacte dans leur milieu. Crimson et sa fille étaient les seuls à être au courant et la loyauté légendaire de vieux amis avait permis de garder le secret intact. Si l'affaire s'était ébruitée dans le petit cercle fermé des Sang-Pur, la famille de Briséis aurait dégringolée en bas de l'échelle sociale. Sans se faire exclure totalement du cercle, il aurait fallut des années d'efforts pour retrouver les bonnes grâces.

Comme à chaque fois que Briséis ripostait, Gale pris la mouche et resta silencieux le reste du petit-déjeuner. Nerys prenait habituellement son parti mais sa curiosité était trop piquée pour qu'elle le suive dans son mutisme. Elle se pencha vers Briséis.

\- Sale affaire. Je ne savais pas que le Ministère avait prévu de mettre son nez à ce point-là dans les affaires de Poudlard. Ce doit être récent si personne n'en a entendu parler.

\- Mettre son nez dedans oui, mais donner autant de pouvoir à cette bonne femme... !

Briséis semblait particulièrement survoltée pour une raison que Nerys ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Son teint de porcelaine avait pris des couleurs rosâtres évidentes, que Nerys avait rarement vu. Elle en perdait toutes ses manières et sa belle élocution. Même ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si joliment ondulés, semblaient avoir été contrariés et s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans une masse informe.

A sa droite, Nerys sentait que Gale était tendu et fut soulagée de voir que les élèves commençaient à se lever pour aller en cours. Profitant de cette diversion, elle se leva et attrapa son sac.

\- On y va ? Lança t-elle à Gale.

Ils avaient cours de métamorphose et Briséis n'avait pas choisit cette matière. Le contenu de son programme d'études pour les deux dernières années était complètement tordu, sans aucune cohérence, basé uniquement sur les matières dans lesquelles elle était la plus douée et qui lui plaisait : astronomie, étude des runes, potions, défense contre les forces du mal, divination et histoire de la magie. Il était évident que Briséis n'allait rien faire de son diplôme. Les femmes de leur monde ne devenaient ni grande chercheuse, ni politicienne, ni même vendeuse : elles tâchaient de s'occuper de la bonne tenue de la maison, d'élever les enfants dans les valeurs traditionnelles et d'aider leurs maris à évoluer davantage professionnellement et socialement si c'était possible. Quand elles étaient petites, Nerys et Briséis s'étaient confiés leurs rêves respectifs de devenir médicomage et historienne chercheuse. Mais dans le monde assez archaïque qu'était le leur, ces rêves n'avaient aucune chance de devenir réalité.

Adrian les rejoignit à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Les cours de métamorphose étaient encore considérablement remplis et le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de faire deux groupes : les Serpentards faisaient équipe avec les Serdaigles. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Nerys remarqua tout de suite l'air pincé du Professeur McGonagall. Et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec la nomination d'Ombrage en tant que Grande Inquisitrice.

\- Installez vous ! Nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions la semaine passée.

Une élève de Serdaigle distribua sur les tables la minuscule aiguille qu'ils devaient transformer en lapin. La métamorphose d'un objet inanimé vers un être doté de vie était la plus délicate qu'il soit. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait assuré qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs semaines pour arriver à un résultat.

Le tableau de nouveau rempli des règles et consignes élémentaires (la métamorphose doit se faire en une fois et non pas par phases etc.) les élèves purent se lancer dans de nouveaux essais. Le professeur passait entre les rangs pour donner des indications à chacun.

\- Miss Avery, un peu de concentration s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux. Monsieur Selwyn, attention, votre aiguille possède déjà des pattes, vous devez les supprimer pour reprendre du début.

Le professeur McGonagall était sévère mais Nerys aimait l'égalité dont elle faisait preuve envers ses élèves. Contrairement au professeur Rogue qui privilégiait sans aucune honte ses élèves (encore une chose inavouable mais Nerys ne l'aimait pas beaucoup), le professeur McGonagall traitait les Serpentards de la même façon que les Gryffondors. Gale lui, ne ratait pas une occasion de critiquer McGonagall.

\- Ca serait plus facile si elle n'était pas constamment sur notre dos...

Nerys ne répondit rien à sa remarque de mauvaise foi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La matinée du lundi se terminait par un cours de sortilèges. Malgré la population encore assez conséquente, le professeur Flitwick avait décidé de laisser les septièmes années en un groupe unique. Ils étaient près d'une trentaine. Pour le bon déroulement du cours, le professeur avait insisté la semaine passée pour qu'ils forment des groupes de travail de trois personnes. Afin de ne laisser personne sur la touche, Nerys et Briséis avaient décidé de faire équipe avec Evey Rowle, tandis que Gale et Adrian s'étaient rapprochés de Dylan Rowle : ils étaient cousins, en septième année à Serpentard, et s'entendaient assez bien avec le quatuor. Nerys trouvait Evey un peu barbante : faire davantage la conversation ne l'aurait pas tué !

En entrant dans la salle Nerys remarqua immédiatement la tête de gargouille d'Ombrage assise dans un coin, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Elle salua quelques élèves avec un enthousiasme hypocrite, que certains lui rendirent par pure politesse. Qu'importe la maison, les élèves avaient au moins tous une chose en commun : Dolores Ombrage ne leur inspirait que du dégoût. Sa tenue flamboyante et ses manières en faisait une cible idéale pour les moqueries.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le voyez, aujourd'hui nous avons une invitée (Flitwick désigna Ombrage). Pour ce cours-ci, nous allons continuer à travailler la trajectoire des objets.

Ils étudiaient actuellement le sortilège Moveo, un sortilège qui permettait de faire une suivre une trajectoire bien précise dans les airs à un objet. Si le sortilège était simple à lancer, manier la direction était nettement plus compliqué. Ils utilisaient des coussins pour s'entraîner et il n'était pas rare que certains s'écrasent dans le visage d'un élève - ce qui pouvait, à la réflexion, être une démonstration du très bon maniement du sortilège.

Nerys se rapprocha de Briséis et Evey pour travailler. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Ombrage resta très discrète. Elle fit le tour de la classe en prenant des notes, posa quelques questions à certains élèves mais sa présence se faisait presque oublier. Elle se rapprocha finalement du groupe formé par les trois filles.

\- Est-ce que le cours de sortilèges vous plait ? Le professeur Flitwick vous fait-il toujours travailler la théorie avant la mise en pratique ?

Briséis avait le visage fermé. Nerys savait qu'elle se retenait d'être désagréable avec Ombrage et préférait ne pas parler du tout. Et Evey avait toujours été timide. Elle décida donc de répondre :

\- Oui le cours est très bien. On prend toujours quelques temps pour la théorie avant d'apprendre à pratiquer un nouveau sortilège. Le professeur nous explique le sortilège, les éventuels dangers, et les mouvements qu'il faudra faire. Mais la pratique a une place plus importante bien sûr.

Ombrage nota sur son bloc-notes. Elle semblait ravie.

\- Merci, Miss Avery c'est ça ? Je connais votre père au Ministère, un homme charmant.

Nerys acquiesça sans savoir trop quoi répondre. Ombrage pensait manifestement qu'elle avait une alliée dans les rangs des élèves, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait le cas, mais il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté. Ombrage passa ensuite au groupe suivant.

\- Un homme charmant... Il ne doit pas penser la même chose d'elle, pesta Briséis.

Elle gardait une certaine rancune envers tous les représentants du Ministère, sauf les amis de la famille bien sûr. Et Ombrage lui inspirait manifestement un agacement particulier.

\- Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle.

A la vérité, Crimson Avery confiait peu de choses à sa fille sur son travail et ses relations (professionnelles ou personnelles). Nerys connaissait ses amis les plus proches puisqu'ils évoluaient tous dans le même cercle mais ça s'arrêtait là. Pourtant nul doute que son travail au Ministère l'amenait à côtoyer beaucoup de monde - il était le représentant du monde magique britannique dans les commissions internationales et voyageait beaucoup à ce titre. D'un point de vue personnel il devait également avoir quelques flirts à son actif : un homme veuf si jeune ne vit pas le reste de sa vie enfermé dans la solitude. Surtout lorsque son voyage l'amène à fréquenter des femmes du monde entier.

\- Et te gâcher la surprise de rencontrer cette femme charmante ? Voyons... Lui répondit Briséis, ouvertement moqueuse.

Si Gale l'avait entendu, il l'aurait une nouvelle fois réprimandé pour son manque de tenue, mais Nerys ne pu s'empêcher, elle, de rire à la remarque de son amie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys ramassa ses épais cheveux bruns dans un chignon qui n'avait sûrement rien de présentable. Elle ne se serait jamais permise ce genre de geste dans sa vie quotidienne hors des murs du château mais Poudlard conférait une certaine immunité contre le monde extérieur et les attentes de son entourage. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Gale qu'elle tâchait de coller le mieux possible à l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer - sinon il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui faire remarquer ses faux-pas - mais il n'avait pas poursuivi son cursus en soins en créatures magiques. Ici, personne ne la jugerait.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser les branches déposées par le professeur Gobe-Planche.

\- Les Demiguises suivent un régime très strict. Je vais vous montrer de quelle façon il faut les nourrir... Et c'est cinq fois par jour !

Fred, à sa droite, ricana.

\- Même mon petit frère ne mange pas autant.

Il faisait allusion à Ron Weasley sans doute. Sans connaître parfaitement son arbre généalogique, il lui semblait qu'aucun autre Weasley n'existait après la petite Ginerva. Ne connaissant pas personnellement Ron Weasley pour comprendre la blague, Nerys resta de marbre. Fred Weasley lui inspirait un agacement certain et elle n'était pas prête de se dérider en sa présence.

\- Allez-y, vous pouvez donner les branches.

Les groupes s'occupaient de leur Demiguise respective, et Nerys était donc contrainte de passer le cours collée à Weasley. Calloway et Callaghan qui s'étaient montrés aussi mécontents qu'elle au précédent cours semblaient s'être fait une raison. Ils travaillaient aux côtés de leur binôme respectif, mais la proximité de leurs cages permettaient que le quatuor interagisse ensemble ce qui devait calmer leur énervement. Afin de les aider à les reconnaître - toutes les créatures et toutes les cages semblaient être exactement les mêmes - le professeur Gobe-Planche leur avait attribué un petit nom à chacun qui figurait sur une pancarte. Les héros des Contes de Beedle le Barde furent mis à l'honneur : George Weasley et Wendy Calloway s'occupaient de Ignotus, Evan Callaghan et Olivia Jones avaient en charge Antioch et Fred Weasley et Nerys furent désignés pour Cadmus.

La jeune femme se pencha en avant, l'air concentré, tachant de repérer la créature dans la cage qui semblait vide (en vérité la créature s'était rendu invisible quand ils s'étaient approchés de la cage et la position de révélation utilisée par Gobe-Planche avait perdu son effet depuis longtemps). Et puis soudain, les branches lui furent arrachées des mains, et la créature réapparut, semblant avide de manger ce qu'on venait de lui donner

Nerys se tourna vers Fred qui la fixait déjà depuis un petit moment, l'air concentré. Qu'es-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Se moquer de sa coiffure débraillée ? Saboter sa tentative d'approche de la créature ? La mettre mal à l'aise ? Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire !

\- Tu veux ma photo ?  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec insolence.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant son grand sourire. Que Fred Weasley pouvait être agaçant ! Ignorant sa provocation, elle se concentra de nouveau sur la créature. Mais le regard de Fred lui pesait, elle se sentait observée - à juste titre. L'observation la mettait mal à l'aise et c'est d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle lui lança :

\- C'est quoi ton problème Weasley ?

Elle ne voulait pas aller à la confrontation et aux éclats de voix dès le premier cours, mais Weasley semblait tout faire pour la mettre en rogne. Il aurait été plus simple qu'il se taise, l'assiste en silence et qu'ils se contentent de se parler ou de se regarder quand cela était absolument nécessaire. Mais Fred Weasley n'était pas un type qui savait se faire discret. Avec tout son orgueil il lui répliqua :

\- Mais le même que le tien Avery : devoir faire équipe ensemble !

Elle resta figée par tant d'honnêteté, et ne trouva rien de plus à redire de tout le cours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis et Adrian étaient déjà installés à la Grande Salle quand Gale et Nerys arrivèrent. Ils discutaient de manière animée, avec de grands gestes et beaucoup de concentration. Nerys n'entendait pas exactement ce qu'ils disaient mais elle savait qu'ils aimaient débattre tous les deux de grands sujets : politiques, économiques, sociaux etc. Là où Gale aurait rétorqué que ces affaires-là n'étaient pas pour les femmes, Adrian se complaisait volontiers dans ce jeu avec n'importe quel interlocuteur. Nerys avait déjà interrompu plusieurs de leurs débats enflammés mais Briséis savait toujours détourner le sujet à l'approche de Gale.

\- Non la bieurraubeurre du _Tonneau Plein_ est bien meilleure que celle des _Trois Balais_ !

Nerys n'était pas dupe mais Gale se laissait avoir à chaque fois. Comme tous les hommes de leur milieu, il pensait que ces sujets-là n'intéressaient pas les femmes... Et plus encore Briséis, qu'il prenait pour une fille superficielle (il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement mais Nerys l'avait compris à demi-mots).

\- Je suis épuisée, lança Nerys en se glissant sur le banc.

La journée du mardi était la moins chargée de son emploi du temps (simplement potions le matin, et cours de soins aux créatures magiques l'après-midi) mais elle se sentait exténuée. Elle était bien tentée de s'avachir sur la table, la tête entre les mains, mais à la place elle garda le dos bien droit et la tête haute. Elle ne leur avait pas encore parlé de sa collaboration forcée pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, mais c'était le moment idéal pour se faire plaindre en guise de réconfort.

\- Gobe-Planche m'oblige à faire équipe avec Fred Weasley, le calvaire... Tout le trimestre...

Les réactions de ses amis furent telles qu'elle aurait pu les prévoir. Briséis ricana, Adrian lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule et le regard de Gale se fit plus dur.

\- Oh allez, tu peux bien gérer un Weasley.

Adrian tentait de se montrer encourageant. Nerys le gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Adrian a raison, tu n'auras aucun mal à t'imposer face à un traitre-à-son-sang. Enfin, tant qu'il ne te prend pas pour cible... Ricana Briséis.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais tous furent conscient qu'elle faisait référence au fait que les jumeaux pouvaient être de sacrés farceurs... Et Gale en avait fait les frais ! Souvent Nerys se disait que leurs cibles n'étaient pas tout à fait choisit au hasard - Briséis, Adrian et elle avaient échappé à la plupart de leurs méfaits. Gale avait été victime plusieurs fois de leurs farces (pas toujours prouvé, mais le doute n'était pas permis) notamment en cinquième année lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec des oreilles de lapin à la place des siennes. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion pour annuler l'effet, mais les oreilles avaient mis une journée entière pour retourner à leurs taille et forme initiale et Gale avait été la cible de nombreuses moqueries ce jour-là. Ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement immérité : Gale ne ratait jamais une occasion de tacler la famille Weasley en public.

\- Méfie-toi quand même, Weasley est plus futé qu'il n'y parait.

Connaissant Gale, cette remarque aurait presque pu être un compliment, mais Nerys savait le dégoût qu'il portait aux traitres-à-leur-sang : encore pire que celui que les sang-de-bourbe lui inspirait. Les Weasley étaient l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait. Lors de leur première année il avait souvent fait des remarques déplacées et moqueries insultantes à l'égard des jumeaux en public, à voix bien audible pour le plus grand nombre, mais il s'était calmé au bout de quelques mois (Nerys lui soufflant qu'aller au conflit ne servait à rien et que c'était indigne d'eux, et les jumeaux montrant qu'ils ne comptaient pas se laisser faire). Dylan Rowle avait ensuite pris le relais avec sa petite bande d'amis (la quasi-totalité des Serpentards de leur année restants).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis était installée en face d'elle, la tête penchée sur quatre livres différents. La technique de travail de son amie l'avait toujours laissé perplexe tant elle semblait s'éparpiller sans jamais réussir à se concentrer (en vérité ça marchait plutôt bien, vu les notes obtenues). Elles avaient pris l'habitude depuis leur première année de venir travailler à la bibliothèque, en tête-à-tête, quand le travail scolaire l'exigeait (et cette septième année promettait beaucoup de rendez-vous à la bibliothèque !). Adrian préférait travailler avec ses camarades de Serdaigle, et Gale était un solitaire de la salle commune pour ce qui concernait les devoirs. Il se joignait parfois à elles mais c'était plutôt rare. En règle générale, les filles étaient seules. Souvent elles ne faisaient que travailler, mais elles se laissaient parfois aller à des conversations - voire mêmes des confidences.

\- Amadeus m'a dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Nerys releva la tête, gênée. Elle n'avait toujours pas terminé sa missive pour son petit-ami et se doutait que ce silence de plus d'une semaine commençait à devenir étrange. Pourtant Amadeus restait dans ses pensées et Nerys s'imaginait déjà leur avenir commun : lui travaillant au Ministère, et elle tenant la maison et organisant les grandes réceptions qui permettraient à son époux de développer ses relations pour évoluer professionnellement. Ce n'était pas le futur qu'elle aurait choisit entre tous, mais c'était celui qui lui était destiné depuis la naissance : elle avait accepté son destin depuis longtemps. Elle espérait simplement que Amadeus serait un mari compréhensif et aimant (il lui faisait bonne impression à ce niveau, c'est en partie ce qui l'avait séduite) et lui permettrait de continuer à entretenir ses vieilles amitiés - avec Gale notamment (certains maris trouvaient inconvenant que leur épouse fréquente un homme en tête à tête).

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussit à terminer mon courrier. J'ai peur de l'assommer avec des banalités sur Poudlard.

Briséis eut un genre de rictus.

\- Tu devrais t'y habiter. Il m'a demandé si tu avais changé d'avis sur votre relation.

Nerys se sentit honteuse de l'avoir délaissé au point qu'il s'interroge sur leur avenir et questionne sa jeune soeur. Elle savait qu'une femme devait être dévouée à son époux, mais en pratique cela semblait plus compliqué à mettre en oeuvre.

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'étais sûre avant de m'engager avec lui sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Dans leur milieu, se mettre en couple publiquement était l'équivalent de fiançailles. Amadeus et elle étaient destinés à se marier. Leurs parents n'auraient jamais permis qu'ils se séparent. Cette relation n'était pas le fruit d'une passion soudaine mais le résultat d'une réflexion profonde. Amadeus et elle se connaissaient depuis la naissance; il était âgé d'un an de plus; sa petite sœur était l'une de ses plus proches amis. Avec les années, Nerys avait remarqué la douceur et la compréhension qu'il était capable de montrer et avait finit par penser que ces qualités seraient parfaites pour un époux. Amadeus, lui, semblait avoir toujours envisagé Nerys comme sa future épouse sans jamais la brusquer. Quand elle avait été prête, elle l'avait fait comprendre et ils avaient finit par se rapprocher. Ils étaient même devenus physiquement intimes au cours de l'été qui s'était écoulé.

\- Hmmm, marmonna Briséis sans expliciter davantage sa pensée.

Elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre commentaire sur la relation entre son frère et sa meilleure amie. Nerys et Briséis ne parlaient jamais de garçons ou de leur - futures - vies amoureuses. Le sujet était tabou. Les relations prenant une dimension sérieuse et éternelle dans leur milieu, mieux valait limiter les ragots et rester discrets avant d'être sûr de s'engager. Ca n'empêchait pas les rapprochements, mais les principaux intéressés préféraient garder le secret là-dessus. Nerys de demandait parfois si Briséis n'avait pas déjà flirté avec Dylan Rowle lors de leurs toutes jeunes années, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la confirmation de ses soupçons. Elle-même n'avait entretenu aucune relation à part Amadeus. Lors d'un voyage dans sa famille maternelle au Mexique avant sa cinquième année, elle s'était liée avec un de ses cousins éloignés mais la perspective de se marier avec quelqu'un de sa famille (même si c'était courant dans le milieu !) l'avait refroidie. Elle se demanda un instant si Amadeus avait connu d'autres femmes. La question resterait sans réponse...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le vendredi matin avait désormais une autre saveur. Alors qu'il aurait dû être placé sous le signe du bonheur avec le week-end qui se profilait, Nerys l'appréhendait maintenant comme le jour "Fred Weasley" (sans toutefois mettre un mot précis que ce que cela signifiait, mais l'émotion était plutôt négative). Le professeur Gobe-Planche avait en effet précisé que les cours du mardi de Soins aux Créatures Magiques seraient réservés à la découverte de créatures diverses - ils n'allaient pas fixer les Demiguises tout un trimestre ! - et que ceux du vendredi leur permettrait de faire le point sur leurs avancées, sur l'adaptation du menu et de l'élevage. En bref, deux heures entières où Nerys Avery allait devoir côtoyer Fred Weasley sans lui arracher la tête.

Bien qu'elle était toujours aussi médiocre dans cette matière et s'attirait des regards mi-moqueurs mi-compatissants, le cours de botanique fila à une vitesse folle. Il faut dire aussi que son lierre vivace avait tenté de l'étrangler et que pour se remettre de ses émotions, Nerys avait été autorisé par le professeur Chourave à s'asseoir dans un coin pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle gardait une trace dans le cou et de la terre dans les cheveux en souvenir de sa lutte pour sa survie. Autant dire que le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ne s'augurait pas sous le meilleur jour avec un tel prologue !

Nerys fut bien tentée de mettre fin aux jours du lierre violent avec un coup de scalpel bien placé, mais Chourave semblait avoir anticipé les choses puisque lorsqu'elle se représenta à sa place, tous ses outils avaient disparu. Elle dû faire un croquis de la plante (qui semblait groggy, sûrement ensorcelée pour se tenir à carreau) comme ses camarades, ayant raté la partie amusante qu'était la manipulation et le traitement de la plante. A côté d'elle, Lee Jordan ricanait - pour ne pas changer.

\- Tu verrais ta tête Avery, tu n'as jamais été aussi drôle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, agitant sa plume dans un geste menaçant.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Jordan, je ne suis pas un lierre mais j'ai deux mains pour étrangler !

Et il ricana encore. Nerys ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'elle en avait l'habitude depuis des années. Par un cruel destin, Lee Jordan se retrouvait systématiquement à côté d'elle au moins une matière par an. Il avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer son talent en potions et en sortilèges, et de se moquer de ses problèmes en botanique et astronomie. Face à tant de moqueries, certains de ses camarades auraient sans doute véritablement tenté de l'étrangler mais Nerys avait appris à se tenir depuis son enfance. Crimson lui avait appris toutes les manières qu'une enfant bien élevée devait avoir et plus largement lui avait enseigné à quel point il était important qu'elle soit irréprochable en toutes circonstances. Nerys se laissait donc peu porter par l'émotion. Sans être une reine de glace (qui pouvait rester continuellement impassible ? Sérieusement ?) elle savait contenir sa colère - qui était même devenue une bonne copine. Etrangler Lee Jordan dans sa tête était largement suffisant, nul besoin de l'appliquer en vrai.

\- Nerys penche-toi, fit une douce voix qu'elle avait peu l'habitude d'entendre.

Constance Arrens qui n'était pourtant pas une de ses amies se tenait devant elle baguette en main. Son allure devait faire peine à voir puisque même sa camarade de maison se dévouait pour lui donner un coup de main. Nerys se pencha, et elle sentit un léger souffle d'air chaud lui caresser les cheveux, retirant l'excédent de terre et de feuilles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans un cuir chevelu. Au bout de deux minutes l'opération fut terminée.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, je sais que c'est important pour toi.

La remarque n'avait rien de piquant ou provoquant mais Nerys s'en sentit légèrement vexée. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une princesse incapable de se salir et n'aimait pas qu'on la traite ainsi. C'était tout le paradoxe de cette idée de se sentir supérieure, mais de cette envie de pouvoir faire comme tout le monde sans pression. Constance retourna à ses affaires sans un mot de plus et Nerys se mit à ranger les siennes avant de prendre la direction du parc une fois son sac bouclé.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient déjà pris quelques pas d'avance et semblaient en grande conversation - ils avaient toujours eu un air louche, mais c'était pire depuis la rentrée. Nerys espérait bien pouvoir profiter de l'air pur avant de se lancer dans un combat mental pour les deux prochaines heures mais c'était sans compter sur Fred Weasley et sa capacité à se montrant agaçant en n'importe quelles circonstances. Il se retourna à moitié vers elle, avec un large sourire découvrant toutes ses dents, agitant le bras comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date prêts à se retrouver. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas terminé le dernier cours en bons termes et s'étaient murés dans un silence après quelques phrases échangées. Nerys fut tenté de partir en courant dans l'autre sens et d'aller se porter pâle à l'infirmerie.

\- Laisse tomber Fred, Avery n'est pas une marrante c'est bien connu.

George Weasley était le plus discret des jumeaux mais savait se montrer le plus antipathique des deux. Ses remarques ironiques ne la faisait pas rire du tout. Mais les jumeaux Weasley partageait tout, y compris le plus douteux des humours : le sourire de Fred s'élargit encore davantage - dans les limites du physiquement possible - et il donna à son frère un coup de coude complice. Nerys était clairement le dindon de la farce. Visiblement cette collaboration scolaire allait lui coûter très cher en remarques et moqueries.

\- Calmez-vous les Weasley, c'est pas un champ de foire.

Même à la foire magique, les gens s'agitaient moins. Relevant la tête d'un air digne, le nez pointant vers le ciel, elle passa devant eux sans un regard supplémentaire : la représentation parfaite du sentiment de supériorité. Là où Nerys avait appris à être toujours présentable, les jumeaux ne se souciaient que de s'amuser, quitte à paraître ridicules. Mais Nerys ne savait pas très bien si elle méprisait ce manque de tenue, ou enviait cette liberté totale.

Elle regretta son attitude quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Fred Weasley et elle se retrouvèrent autour de la cage de leur créature. Contrairement à son comportement habituel, qui était agaçant mais auquel elle pouvait au moins se préparer, Fred Weasley pointait le nez en l'air comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, l'ignorant totalement. Il la mimait sans aucun sourire. Le fait qu'il soit silencieux était une bonne chose mais elle redoutait le moment où il se montrerait de nouveau agité. Fred Weasley était imprévisible, et l'éducation de Nerys ne lui avait pas appris à y faire face (dans leur monde tout était codifié et suivait des règles strictes; personne n'y dérogeait). Lui jetant des regards suspicieux, elle écouta Gobe-Planche leur expliquer l'hygiène que devait tenir une Demiguise.

\- Les cages doivent être nettoyées au moins une fois par semaine ! Les Demiguises parviennent à nettoyer leurs cages en partie toutes seules. Vous devez vérifier que l'hygiène soit respectée ! Une Demiguise aux poils sales, et donc visibles, dépérit ! Pour qu'elle fasse sa toilette, l'environnement doit être propre.

Gobe-Planche pris Cadmus en exemple de démonstration pour les étapes à suivre pour le nettoyage (tant mieux ! Elle n'aurait pas à se salir les mains) : après avoir temporairement immobilisé la Demiguise dans un coin à l'aide d'un coup de baguette, il fallait jeter un sortilège de ramassage, un sortilège d'humidité lavante, et un séchage qui prenait quelques minutes. La dernière étape consistait à tenter de peigner la fourrure de la créature : une étape impossible puisqu'elle devenait invisible mais la persévérance était de mise d'après Gobe-Planche : c'était l'une des manières d'apprivoiser la créature.

\- Weasley, Avery !

Gobe-Planche s'étant servi de leur Demiguise comme exemple, et les autres devant s'affairer à répéter ses gestes (l'immobilisation semblait bien difficile), elle confia à Fred et Nerys la tâche de trier et répartir les aliments servant à nourrir les Demiguises. Devant eux, un tas de légumes et autres verdures s'étalait en vrac. Un vrai travail d'Elfes de Maison ! Peu habituée à se salir les mains de la sorte, Nerys grogna.

\- On est pas des Elfes.

\- Sachez Miss Avery que les Elfes de maison sont des créatures très intelligentes et minutieuses. Il n'y a aucune honte à s'en inspirer à l'occasion.

La remarque claqua un peu sèchement au point où la jeune femme se demanda si cela ne trahissait pas un peu de dédain de la part du professeur. Il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de faire du favoritisme. Gobe-Planche envolée, il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre à la tâche. De mauvaise foi - mais si bien éduquée à faire ce qu'on lui demandait - Nerys s'assit au sol pour commencer à trier. Les épluchures de légumes se collaient à sa peau, toute humides et irrégulières, et lui donnèrent presque la nausée. Fred Weasley resta debout.

\- C'est ici que ça se passe Weasley.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en sors bien.

Tous les regards étant occupés ailleurs, elle se hasarda à se montrer mal élevée en lui lançant une épluchure à la figure. C'était sans compte sur son adresse sportive (elle avait oublié qu'il était joueur de Quidditch) : il l'évita sans effort. Mais l'agression le fit changer d'avis et de comportement. Il s'installa à côté d'elle avec de nouveau son sourire idiot sur le visage. Nerys n'avait jamais côtoyé quelqu'un qui souriait autant, c'était presque trop - mais pas étonnant d'un des jumeaux Weasley pour qui tout était une fête.

\- Tu aurais pu demander poliment.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- La racaille ne mérite pas la politesse.

Son sourire se fana, ses yeux roulèrent de façon agacée. C'était son si facile de le calmer ? Belle astuce !

\- La racaille, c'est-à-dire tout ceux qui n'ont pas le sang aussi pur que le tien, c'est ça ?

Le sujet ne faisait pas grand débat dans la vie de Nerys : elle était entourée de ses amis qui venaient du même cercle qu'elle, et ne s'était jamais véritablement liée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr elle évitait la difficulté en refusant de passer trop de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne - Gale n'aurait de toutes façons jamais permis ça - et la difficulté ne s'était donc jamais posée. Nerys ne s'était jamais demandé si aux yeux des autres élèves elle apparaissait comme une vraie puriste - vu ses fréquentations triées sur le volet - ou au contraire pour une laxiste - elle n'était jamais dans la provocation et les insultes sanguines, sauf cas extrêmes. Fred Weasley semblait presque surpris, pourtant elle se souvenait l'avoir traité de traitre-à-son-sang à quelques reprises lorsqu'il faisait trop le malin en compagnie de son frère.

\- C'est ça.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le sujet pouvait être si sensible pour Fred Weasley mais l'attaque sembla faire mouche : il ne lui décrocha pas un mot de plus de tout le cours. Que le silence pouvait être agréable !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

C'était sa première ronde de préfète depuis la rentrée. Les préfets de septième année avaient été déchargés d'une partie de leurs devoirs afin de pouvoir se consacrer à la plus importante de leurs années scolaires. Il n'était donc plus question de faire des rondes quotidiennes et d'avoir l'œil averti en toute situation. Son obligation avait été réduite au minimum et sa seule ronde hebdomadaire était celle du samedi soir, pendant une heure - ce n'était pas la plus longue, mais l'une des plus intenses puisque le samedi soir était le jour privilégié des rôdeurs nocturnes. C'était au moins une consolation de ne pas avoir été sélectionnée en tant que préfète-en-chef : elle avait plus de temps à consacrer à ses études et à ses amis.

Si les rondes étaient effectuées par paires en cinquième année - Nerys avait du faire équipe avec son homologue masculin de Serpentard - les préfets étaient ensuite autorisés à travailler seuls, afin de mieux se répartir. Elle était donc habituée à arpenter seule les couloirs de Poudlard. Et elle avait pris ses petites habitudes. Les couloirs utilisés principalement pour se rendre en salles de cours étaient toujours vides. C'est du côté les moins fréquentés en journée qu'elle avait le plus de chance de tomber sur des réfractaires au règlement. Ses pas la menèrent de couloir en couloir sans croiser le chemin de quiconque - mis à part Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui la salua poliment et demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Du côté des bureaux des professeurs, une lueur l'attira. Le bureau d'Ombrage était encore allumé. Nerys fut tentée de faire demi-tour afin d'éviter un tête à tête avec la gargouille, mais trop tard !

Ombrage se montra dans l'encadrement de la porte, d'abord les sourcils froncés, puis se fendit ensuite de son habituel sourire hypocrite en la reconnaissant. Elle avait une liasse de parchemins à la main qu'elle se hâta de fourrer dans sa poche.

\- Miss Avery ! J'entendais des pas dans le couloir, et je me demandais qui pouvait bien trainer par ici .

En se rapprochant Nerys montra le badge de préfète sur sa poitrine pour toute explication. Son rôle de préfète lui permettait d'avoir quelques avantages, notamment pouvoir se balader dans les couloirs à toute heure sans risquer la retenue.

\- Je sais que vous êtes préfète, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me communique la liste. C'est toujours mieux de savoir sur quels élèves sérieux on peut compter.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Ombrage minaudait et Nerys ne savait pas bien quelle réponse de plus elle pouvait apporter. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Mais la gargouille rose sembla prendre ces quelques mots comme de l'encouragement. Elle se pencha vers elle et murmura :

\- Je peux compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semblait dans la confidence, prête à se faire une alliée. Son sourire se voulait sûrement encourageant et complice mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il inspirait à Nerys : du dégoût plutôt ! Mais parce que c'était la seule solution possible au problème, Nerys acquiesça. Ombrage sembla satisfaite et se recula.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

Et elle referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, laissant une Nerys septique. Elle avait la désagréable impression de s'être engagée dans quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi il retournait. Ombrage était une femme dont il fallait se méfier.


	3. Ch 3 : septembre (3)

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec la suite de cette fanfiction.

Je sais bien que le ship Fred Weasley x OC n'attire pas les foules mais voir les vues et les follows augmenter me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot comme **Nom-aleatoire, Skaelds et Flopette** ont déjà eu la gentillesse de faire (un grand merci à vous !).

Petite question : est-ce que des chapitres "bonus" côté Weasley (car la fic se concentre uniquement du côté de Nerys) vous plairait ? Ou est-ce que vous préférez faire vos propres suppositions d'après le point de vue de Nerys ? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos préférences, je pourrais tout à fait écrire quelques scènes du côté de Fred :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : SEPTEMBRE (3)**

* * *

La septième année serait la plus compliquée de leur scolarité, ils avaient été prévenus. Mais Nerys ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Elle avait profité de l'avantage offert aux septièmes années - pouvait-on vraiment parler d'avantage ? - de pouvoir rester à la bibliothèque pour travailler après l'heure de la fermeture ce lundi soir et s'en sentait exténuée. Briséis l'avait accompagnée pour partie mais s'était volatilisée plus tôt. Nerys s'était retrouvée seule à sa table. Quelques Serdaigles, dont Adrian, étaient installés un peu plus loin mais aucun autre camarade n'était présent. Elle ferma donc ses livres une bonne demi-heure avant le couvre-feu pour s'accorder une balade apaisante avant de rejoindre sa Salle Commune. Adrian la rejoignit alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de sortie.

\- Tout va bien ? Lança t-il l'air soucieux.

Adrian avait cette facilité à deviner le trouble chez les gens, qui était presque gênante. Heureusement il savait faire preuve d'assez de tact pour savoir quand le souligner, et quand l'ignorer. Nerys aurait pu éluder la question, il n'aurait pas insisté. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Briséis pour des raisons évidentes, et que Gale n'aurait fait que la couvrir de reproches, Adrian était la seule oreille réconfortante qu'elle pouvait trouver. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches - du moins se sentait-elle moins proche de lui que de Gale - mais elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec Amadeus... J'ai envoyé ma première lettre dimanche soir seulement. J'ai peur qu'il prenne mon silence pour du désintérêt.

Le visage d'Adrian ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs sans but particulier. Nerys avait l'air abattue, Adrian l'air concentré. La jeune femme se rendait compte de la difficulté à entretenir une relation amoureuse. Que leur amitié leur avait semblé si simple ! Faire autant d'efforts pour quelqu'un, se montrer si attentif, si démonstratif... Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait y parvenir toute sa vie. Elle avait déjà échoué au bout de quelques mois de relation.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Du désintérêt ?

Nerys fut piquée au vif par cette question. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle se désintéressait déjà d'Amadeus ? Ils avaient partagé seulement quelques mois ensemble et étaient destinés à passer toute leur existence côte à côté. Elle était vexée que ses sentiments soient mis en cause si facilement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'avais peur de l'ennuyer avec ma vie d'étudiante, c'est tout.

Ses joues rosirent. Elle était mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi la gêne dominait sur la colère. Heureusement Adrian n'était pas du genre à chercher la petite bête et n'allait jamais au conflit. Il acquiesça.

\- Tu devrais lui expliquer alors. Personne n'est parfait, il te pardonnera.

Et ils changèrent de sujet, évoquant les dernières actualités du monde magique. Adrian était quelqu'un de sage qui savait trouver les bons mots et avait souvent le raisonnement juste en toute simplicité. Bien après l'avoir quitté ce soir-là et avoir rejoint son lit, Nerys fixait son plafond l'esprit éveillé sur une unique question : personne n'est parfait lui avait dit Adrian, certainement pas elle, ni Amadeus à y réfléchir, alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'elle aurait dû trouver son fiancé imparfaitement parfait ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le mardi résonnait avec cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, et résonnait maintenant avec sale tête de Weasley. Nerys aurait pu se préparer mentalement à chacune de ces désagréables rencontres et prendre sur elle pour que les choses ne dérapent jamais, mais Weasley savait se montrer terriblement agaçant et Nerys avait elle-même ses points faibles. Elle n'imaginait pas en se réveillant ce matin-là à quel point son cours de l'après-midi allait être désagréable.

Le repas du midi avait été l'occasion pour son hibou de faire sa réapparition, un long rouleau de parchemin attaché sur la patte. Le papier épais et l'écriture élégante étaient les signes distinctifs d'une missive en provenance d'Amadeus. Nerys était inquiète de sa réponse. Elle-même avait passé près d'une heure le dimanche soir à essayer de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer son silence et tenter de ses faire pardonner. Elle avait finit sa lettre par quelques potins et autres banalités pour noyer le poisson - parfaitement consciente que ce serait inefficace. Gale et Briséis remarquèrent son appréhension et sa précipitation à ouvrir son courrier. Son hibou, vexé par tant d'ignorance de la part de sa maîtresse, l'honora d'un beau coup de griffes sur le bras en s'envolant. Nerys grimaça.

 _Chère Nerys,_

 _Quel plaisir de te lire après tant de retard ! J'imagine que tu as été grandement occupée pour ne pas avoir pris le temps auparavant pour m'écrire tout ce qui..._

La lecture lui prit moins de trois minutes malgré la longueur du parchemin. Amadeus avait l'art des mots, et l'art de faire ressentir des choses sans jamais les écrire clairement. Derrière ses jolies formulations Nerys ne lisait que reproches et déceptions. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il termine sa lettre en remettant en cause leur relation (ça n'aurait été qu'une menace bien sûr) mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il lui réaffirma son souhait de s'unir à elle et de la voir devenir l'épouse idéale qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Nerys ne savait pas très bien quels sentiments précis lui inspiraient cette lettre, mais cela acheva de la mettre de mauvaise humeur !

Le parchemin soigneusement plié dans la poche (elle était habituée à ne jamais rien froisser) elle se leva de table en prenant congé de ses amis. Briséis et Gale n'insistèrent pas. En enfants bien élevés, ils savaient maîtriser leur curiosité. Le ventre quasiment vide et l'humeur agitée, elle se dirigea vers le parc pour son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Elle était largement en avance et décida d'aller traîner du côté du potager de Hagrid. Il était absent depuis le début de l'année et ses légumes laissés en friches indiquaient qu'il n'était pas repassé ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Nerys se demanda vaguement où il était, et ce qui l'empêchait d'assurer son rôle de professeur. Elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement - il était bourru et inconscient du danger - mais son entrain à assurer ses cours était agréable. Perdue dans ses pensées (une échappatoire de quelques instants) elle ne remarqua pas le temps qui passait mais les silhouettes, quelques mètres plus loin, de ses camarades lui indiquèrent que l'heure du cours était arrivée.

Elle arriva à proximité des cages en même temps que Gobe-Planche qui lui jeta un regard curieux. Sa mine était probablement chiffonnée dans une expression qu'elle n'avait pas souvent - si fière de cacher ses pensées, elle n'était pourtant pas d'humeur à le faire ce jour-là. Gobe-Planche leur annonça que exceptionnellement ils allaient passer le cours du mardi à répéter les gestes pour les Demiguises, puisque après le cours du vendredi, ce serait à eux seuls de s'occuper de leur créature (là où Hagrid était inconscient du danger, Gobe-Planche était parfois trop prudente et inquiète). Elle recommandait le travail à deux mais Nerys savait déjà qu'elle organiserait le planning de façon à ce que Weasley ne croise jamais son chemin en dehors des cours.

Les mains de nouveau dans les ordures (même si Gobe-Planche persistait à appeler ça "des déchets verts") pour choisir les aliments qu'ils donneraient à leur Demiguise (Cadmus avait une préférence pour les peaux de bananes et les branchages bien verts) Fred et Nerys n'échangèrent pas un mot. Il semblait l'avoir en grippe depuis le dernier cours mais Nerys préférait ce silence à son dynamisme habituel. Les autres s'activaient autour d'eux avec beaucoup plus d'animation et de dialogue. George Weasley se rapprocha de son jumeau, et elle les entendit murmurer :

\- Pour ton salut je peux me sacrifier avec la harpie.  
\- Oh George, je m'en voudrais de ta mort.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelle identité se cachait derrière "la harpie" ce qui valut aux jumeaux un regard noir de la part de Nerys. Ravalant toute son éducation mais étalant sa fierté comme jamais auparavant, elle s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Je vous déteste.

Sans noter combien ses propos étaient puérils et enfantins pour quelqu'un de son âge, elle repartit vers la cage. Cadmus n'était pas embêtant au moins ! Il savait très bien se faire oublier ! Elle entendit vaguement les autres murmurer derrière elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Et Gobe-Planche était trop occupée à surveiller les scarabées fumants (ils allaient les étudier durant la deuxième heure de cours) pour prêter attention à cette agitation.

Elle avait les nerfs à vif et les Weasley avaient été la cible idéale pour libérer sa frustration. Mais l'adrénaline était encore trop présente dans ses veines pour qu'elle se calme après ce petit éclat. Fred Weasley, sans doute poussé par la curiosité de cette colère soudaine, s'approcha d'elle et de leur créature. Nerys décida de l'ignorer - peut-être qu'il disparaîtrait si elle faisait comme si il n'était pas là. Raté !

\- T'as mangé un Troll, Avery ?

Son ton était plutôt neutre, ni accusateur ou moqueur. Mais le son de sa voix était déjà agaçant à lui tout seul. Elle grimaça :

\- Non mais je regrette, un coup de massue m'aurait débarrassé de toi !

Elle était à moitié sérieuse. Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un était sans doute trop excessif, mais si Weasley avait passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie loin d'elle, elle n'aurait pas été fâchée.

\- Tu es violente.  
\- Et toi tu es idiot.

Sur ces remarques criantes de vérité, Nerys espérait que la conversation allait s'achever. Mais Weasley en rajouta une couche, encore.

\- J'aurais dû accepter la proposition de George.

Il avait un l'air assez sérieux pour dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle l'agaçait autant qu'inversement. Mais Nerys se fichait que quelqu'un comme lui n'ait pas une bonne impression d'elle. L'avis de Weasley ne comptait pas.

\- Parce que tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas faire la différence ?

Il sembla surpris. Elle aurait voulut l'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

\- La plupart des gens ne la font pas.  
\- Et bien je ne suis pas la plupart des gens Weasley ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix !

Elle se détourna et se dirigea tout droit vers Gobe-Planche, toute agitée d'énervement. Weasley avait fait craquer ses derniers barrages en se montrant aussi casse-pieds que d'ordinaire et elle craignait de ne pas réussir en supporter davantage à rester au milieu d'une bande d'imbéciles ! Elle voulait du calme, de la tranquillité, et ne plus parler à personne pendant les trois prochaines semaines.

\- J'ai mal au ventre, je rentre.

Sans laisser le temps au professeur de réagir (Gobe-Planche avait-elle seulement entendu, penchée sur sa petite boite de scarabées ?), elle pris un grand élan vers le château et quitta cet endroit maudit. La paix, enfin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pomfresh se montrait moins crédule qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle pensait pouvoir simuler un mal de ventre sans difficulté mais l'infirmière posait des questions précises et Nerys sentait que ses réponses étaient contradictoires. Au bout de cinq minutes d'interrogatoire, Pomfresh pourra un soupir agacé.

\- Aucun mal de ventre ne cause tous ces problèmes à la fois ! Que se passe t-il Miss Avery ?

Nerys savait que l'infirmière était également là pour les écouter en cas de besoin, mais se confier à une femme plus âgée et si loin des considérations de son monde semblait inutile. Pomfresh n'aurait pas compris. Il était déjà assez difficile pour Nerys de s'écouter elle-même, alors se confier à quelqu'un d'autre semblait impossible. Elle baissa la tête, les yeux fixés au sol et répondit d'une voix douce :

\- C'est le stress.

La réponse était beaucoup plus convaincante. Nombre d'élèves de septième année étaient toujours pris pas le stress et les doutes en cours d'année. Il était encore un peu tôt pour s'en faire (ce n'était que la troisième semaine de septembre) mais Pomfresh sembla la croire et alla fouiller dans son bureau pour en ressortir avec un petit flacon contenant une potion violacée. Elle lui tendit.

\- Vous en prendrez trois gouttes avant de dormir, pendant une semaine. Ca devrait vous aider à dormir et éliminer le stress progressivement.

Nerys attrapa la potion avec joie (ça lui serait utile pour calmer ses nerfs !) et remercia l'infirmière. Sur ces entre-faits elle fut autorisée à sortir pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ce mercredi midi là, Briséis et Nerys sortaient de la Grande Salle (Gale et Adrian étaient déjà partis rejoindre leur cours d'histoire de la magie) quand Watson les stoppa. Nerys était irritée rien qu'à la vue de cette tignasse blonde et de ces yeux étrangement écartés, mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le badge de préfète-en-chef qu'elle affichait avec orgueil sur sa poitrine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Elle n'avait pas montré à Watson à quel point elle était agacée que le rôle lui ait été attribué - elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Leurs contacts avaient été extrêmement limités depuis la rentrée et Nerys avait espéré que ce serait le cas toute l'année. Mais c'était oublier à quel point Watson était casse-pieds elle aussi !

\- Avery, j'ai besoin de toi pour me remplacer ce soir.

D'ordinaire, Nerys se serait montré assez conciliante, voulant bien faire pour honorer l'insigne de préfète qu'elle portait. Mais son agacement global et général ne la rendait pas du tout capable de faire semblant, de prétendre une gentillesse qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de fournir. Après Fred Weasley, ce serait à Elena Watson de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je n'ai pas à supporter tes devoirs de préfète-en-chef, c'est non.

A sa droite Briséis sembla surprise mais ne dit rien. Watson elle, sembla carrément offusquée de son refus. Son visage si bienveillant se fit plus dur et plus sévère. Elle semblait sincèrement vexée. Tant mieux !

\- Et bien ! Ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir été nommée à ce poste avec un comportement pareil.

Certaine d'avoir visé juste, elle fit mine de s'éloigner, mais pas assez vite pour clouer le bec à Nerys. Celle-ci répliqua d'un ton cassant :

\- Oh ça va, on connait l'amour de Dumbledore pour les sang-de-bourbe.

Que Watson ait entendu ou non, elle ne se retourna pas. Nerys n'y croyait qu'à moitié : certes Dumbledore était tolérant plus que de raison envers les nés-moldus, mais peut-être pas assez pour que cela joue dans la balance pour le choix des préfets. Du moins l'espérait-elle...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Souffla Briséis, visiblement inquiète de son comportement inhabituel.  
\- Fiche-moi la paix toi aussi.

Nerys préféra prendre les escaliers seule, plantant une Briséis incapable de savoir comment réagir dans le hall. Elle savait qu'elle regretterait cet éclat de voix plus tard contre son amie (Briséis était trop fière et princière pour se laisser faire) mais avec un peu d'égard Briséis se calmerait rapidement (lui proposer son devoir de sortilèges pour qu'elle puisse le recopier par exemple).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle préféra aller se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Adrian étant occupé à préparer un devoir pour sa classe de potions, les trois Serpentards avaient décidé de se réunir dans leur salle commune après le dîner. Briséis (qui se montrait assez froide avec Nerys suite à la scène du midi) et Gale (qui ne témoignait aucune inquiétude) discutaient de Ombrage. Gale confiait qu'il s'en méfiait moins et que son comportement à l'égard du petit Potter était plaisant. Briséis, bien sûr, s'empourprait en expliquant qu'une petite femme comme elle ne méritait pas un poste si important. Sentant l'orage venir entre ceux deux-là, Nerys préféra monter se coucher.

Le dortoir était vide. Les Vipères étaient des couche-tard (Nerys soupçonnait fortement que plusieurs de ses camarades ne respectaient par le couvre-feu, mais elle s'arrangeait pour ne prendre personne sur le fait afin de ne pas devoir faire perdre des points à Serpentard). Elle s'apprêtait à se changer pour enfiler son pyjama quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette de Briséis.

\- Il m'agace !

N'étant pas d'humeur à subir la mésentente entre ses deux amis, Nerys préféra garder le silence. Briséis sembla se calmer devant son manque de réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as une sale mine et tu agis bizarrement.

Nerys fut étonnée que Briséis lui pose la question pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, malgré le fait d'avoir été renvoyée sur les roses quelques heures plus tôt. En temps normal elle aurait pris la mouche et aurait refusé de lui parler pendant quelques temps pour manifester son mécontentement. Mais sans doute que son expression trahissait-elle plus d'émotions qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et que l'inquiétude prenait (pour une fois) le pas sur la fierté de Briséis.

Mais Nerys hésitait à se confier à Briséis, ça lui semblait être une mauvaise idée car sa loyauté allait sans conteste à sa famille, et donc son frère. Mais qui de mieux pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fiancé que sa jeune sœur qu'il adorait ?

\- Amadeus est déçu de moi. J'ai mis si longtemps à écrire une lettre.

Elle était fâchée contre elle-même. Cette simple constatation était un évènement pour une jeune femme qui avait eu si souvent à cœur de plaire aux autres, sans jamais se soucier de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de sa propre personne. Ce n'était pas la déception d'Amadeus qui la chagrinait mais la sienne. Elle aurait voulu être plus impliquée, coller parfaitement au modèle qu'on lui avait enseigné. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie (ou presque, elle avait déjà eu quelques moments de doute en dix-sept ans d'existence) elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il aurait été si simple de tout envoyer valser ! Mais Nerys savait le châtiment qui étaient réservés à ceux-là : ils disparaissaient de l'univers, de leur univers. C'était moins douloureux de jouer le rôle si savamment appris.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu sais comment sont les hommes chez nous, si soucieux du moindre détail. Amadeus est parfois un peu particulier.

Les yeux de Briséis brillaient d'un éclat que Nerys n'avait jamais vu et elle sentait dans les mots de son amie une confiance inédite. Peut-être effrayante ? Briséis s'expliqua davantage :

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi car tu es toujours si parfaite et obéissante. Vous êtes bien assortis. Mais attention à ne pas dévier du chemin de la bonne morale.

Elle termina avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sans doute réconfortant, mais Nerys s'interrogeait sur les propos de son amie. Que voulait-elle dira par _particulier_ ? Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question mais Briséis s'était déjà détournée et Nerys sentait qu'il y avait derrière ce mot tout un monde qui ne devait pas voir la surface du jour. Briséis avait raison après tout : elle tâchait si fort de coller à l'image de la femme parfaite que, si elle faisait attention à ne plus refaire d'erreur, il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème.

Elle se coucha ce soir-là l'esprit apaisé par son raisonnement juste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et diffusait une chaleur réconfortante. Nerys se sentait calme pour la première fois de la semaine, notamment grâce au parchemin qui était posé sur la table devant elle (une nouvelle réponse de la part d'Amadeus, beaucoup plus réconfortante cette fois !). A ses côtés Gale finissait de relire sa missive hebdomadaire pour ses parents. De toute la semaine il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot sur sa situation difficile, non pas par désintérêt mais par respect pour son silence. Briséis et elle avaient échangé quelques mots dans le dortoir, mais rien de plus. Quant à Adrian, il avait réussit à trouver les mots justes sans jamais évoquer clairement sa situation. Il avait fallut attendre ce jeudi midi pour que son humeur soit apaisée et qu'elle se montre aussi agréable qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le silence qui entourait Gale et Nerys était plaisant. Ils partageaient rarement une telle intimité et sérénité. La salle commune était d'ordinaire bien peuplée mais il arrivait dans des cas exceptionnels, comme ce jeudi-soir là, que les élèves désertent leur antre au profit de leurs dortoirs.

\- Ca va ? Demanda soudain Gale.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Nerys avait les yeux fixés sur le feu dans une mine mi concentrée-mi déconfite. Mais elle se sentait bien.

\- Oui très bien. Les choses se sont arrangées avec Amadeus.

Si elle n'avait rien expliqué de son désarroi, il n'avait pas été compliqué pour ses amis de comprendre d'où il venait. Briséis avait sûrement eu quelques informations à leur donner en plus. Gale acquiesça donc sans commentaire supplémentaire. Il plia son propre parchemin avant de le glisser dans l'enveloppe prévue pour ses parents.

\- Il parait que le Ministre commence à être vraiment agité. Il craint que les déclarations de Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pousse vers la sortie.

Le père de Gale était conseiller auprès du Ministre, l'un des postes les plus prestigieux et importants du monde magique. Il connaissait donc beaucoup de choses en avant-première et partageait avec son fils les informations récoltées. Néanmoins le Ministre ne rendait pas toujours compte de toutes ses décisions aux conseillers, et récupérer l'information s'avérait parfois plus compliqué que prévu. L'arrivée d'Ombrage et sa nomination à un poste spécial n'avait pas été diffusée même dans les plus hautes sphères. La décision semblait avoir été prise personnellement par le Ministre, qui s'en était bien gardé d'en faire la publicité.

\- Fudge a toujours été agité, répondit Nerys.

Elle se souciait peu du Ministre de la Magie et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il témoignait d'une certaine nervosité. Au cours des années précédentes, certains évènements à Poudlard l'avait ébranlé. Comme tous les hommes politiques, ce que redoutait le plus Fudge, c'était de perdre son poste. Il s'y accrochait désespérément. Nerys n'était pas très calée en matière de politique, mais il lui semblait bien que la côte de popularité de Fudge descendait d'année en année.

Gale pris soudain un air plus sérieux et soucieux.

\- Et si Il était vraiment de retour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Nerys fronça les sourcils. Comme la grande majorité des sorciers de leur époque, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Considérer Potter comme un menteur réglait le problème. Elle n'était pas du genre à se faire des nœuds à la tête sans raison. Mais Gale semblait attendre une réponse et ils évoquaient si rarement des sujets sérieux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le décevoir en montrant son désintérêt pour une question qui ne se poserait pas vraiment en la réalité.

\- Et bien j'imagine que ce serait de nouveau la guerre, mais je ne crois pas à sa victoire. Je ne sais pas si il a encore des fidèles, mais je ne vois pas comment une poignée de sorciers pourrait prendre le pouvoir.

Au lieu de la regarder, Gale fixait un point invisible droit devant lui. Il eut un genre de rictus à sa remarque. La jeune femme se demandait même si ce n'était pas une façon de se moquer d'elle. Gale n'était-il pas le premier à dire que les sujets sérieux devaient intéresser en priorité les hommes ? Mais sa pensée était sûrement plus nuancée.

\- Et toi, tu le soutiendrais ?

Nerys sentit ses joues la chauffer. La question lui semblait tabou. La première guerre des sorciers avait fait de nombreux ravages, des morts. Certaines des familles les plus prestigieuses du monde magique avaient été ravagées. Dans le monde magique actuel, proclamer une allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas seulement mal vu, mais passible d'un examen de situation auprès du Magenmagot pour déterminer la dangerosité de l'individu. Bien sûr dans leur cercle fermé, les langues se déliaient plus volontiers mais Nerys n'avait jamais été invitée à participer à ce genre de conversation de manière si sérieuse auparavant. Les seules fois où le sujet avait été évoqué (quand ils étaient plus jeunes et impulsifs) ils se rêvaient à un monde magique conforme à leurs idéaux et Nerys avait sûrement déjà révélé une allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, réfléchie, et qu'elle considérait tous les aspects, son avis était mitigé. L'idéal promis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres justifiait-il toute cette horreur ?

Gênée par la question de Gale et ne sachant pas tout à fait de quel côté se placer (quelle réponse attendit-il d'elle ?) elle joua la sûreté :

\- C'est compliqué de se projeter. Il y a des bons côtés, comme le monde magique qu'il veut façonner, mais aussi des mauvais. Ca implique beaucoup de violence.

Il était toujours mieux d'être conscient de ses faiblesses et Nerys connaissait les siennes. Elle se savait peu courageuse et aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou devant le premier duel venu. Elle préférait une vie calme et rangée aux dangers d'une vie d'aventures. Elle avait été façonnée pour ce modèle-là, pour se comporter comme cette jeune femme effrayée devant l'inconnu (objectivement, quel meilleur moyen de garder ses brebis enfermées que de leur raconter les terreurs en dehors de l'enclos ?). Et ce n'était pas au nom d'un idéal politique qu'elle était prête à prendre sur elle et sacrifier une partie de sa sûreté. Il lui fallait beaucoup plus que ça.

Elle étudia le visage de Gale avec attention mais c'était sans compter sur sa capacité à dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions. Il garda une expression neutre, n'esquissa aucun sourire ou froncement de sourcils. Nerys avait parfois l'impression de le connaître par cœur, et d'autres fois d'être face à un inconnu. Et Gale n'était pas prêt à lui révéler tous ses secrets et toutes ses pensées.

\- C'est sûr, mais il faudra faire un choix.

C'était une simple remarque mais qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Comme si Gale en savait plus qu'elle, et que l'hypothétique ne l'était peut-être pas finalement. Mais sa raison reprit le dessus : Gale ne lui aurait jamais caché quelque chose d'aussi important, et il était parfaitement impossible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit revenu à la vie.

\- On verra. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Gale.

Il tourna enfin vers elle son regard. Il était si intense qu'elle s'en sentit rougir.

\- Bonne nuit Nerys.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis qu'elle regagnait son dortoir et Nerys eut la certitude qu'il allait être plongé dans ses réflexions pendant quelques temps encore, profitant du vide de la salle commune pour faire le tri dans un esprit bien animé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois m'approcher de toi, il parait que tu mords en ce moment !

Lee Jordan semblait à la fois sérieux et amusé en lui lançant cette remarque. En cette seconde précise Nerys compris pourquoi il était si proche des jumeaux Weasley : ils avaient le même humour douteux et les mêmes réactions. Mais des trois, Jordan était tout de même le plus calme et le moins agaçant (mais peut-être ne pensait-elle ça qu'à force de l'habitude, ils s'étaient si longtemps côtoyés à se lancer des piques). Son humeur du mardi précédent semblait avoir été racontée et Nerys était heureuse de ne plus être dans le même état d'esprit. La lettre d'Amadeus reçue la veille l'avait définitivement calmée et mise de bonne humeur. La colère et la frustration s'étaient totalement dissipées. La remarque de Jordan ne l'atteignit donc pas.

\- Si j'avais su que tu t'éloignerais, j'aurais mordu depuis longtemps.

\- Ah, Avery est enfin apaisée, merci Merlin - lança Fred Weasley qui avait manifestement tout écouté de leur petit échange, installé à la droite de Jordan.

Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres (comme toujours) mais Nerys prit son ton comme de l'ironie et de la provocation. Jordan pouvait lui faire des remarques sans s'attirer ses foudres, mais dès que Fred Weasley ouvrait la bouche les choses étaient différentes. Elle voulait lui faire ravaler sa fierté et sa confiance débordante.

\- Pas en ta présence, tu m'irrites constamment Weasley.

C'est une vérité criante dénuée de toute méchanceté, une simple constatation comme ils auraient parlé du ciel bleu ou de la laideur de la plante étudiée. Bien loin de s'en sentir offusqué puisque tout lui passait au-dessus de la tête, Fred Weasley ricana.

\- Ravi d'avoir autant d'impact sur toi.

Nerys ne trouva rien à redire et sentit même ses joues rosir légèrement (merci à son teint hâlé qui devait dissimuler sa gêne !). Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais elle donnait en effet beaucoup plus d'importance à Weasley et à l'agacement qu'il animait chez elle, que lui devait lui en donner. Il se moquait d'elle comme il se moquait du monde entier. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une vague distraction au même titre que tout ce qui existait dans sa vie. Fred Weasley n'était jamais sérieux, ne prenait rien au sérieux, et rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Ce nouveau raisonnement en tête, elle se résolu à ne plus lui témoigner les émotions négatives vivaces que sa présence déclenchaient.

Bien que non-violente et parfaitement éduquée, Nerys ne pu se retenir de décocher un coup de coude discret à Lee Jordan qui ricanait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ils avaient déjà passé en revue toutes les techniques d'alimentation, d'hygiène et d'éducation durant les cours précédents et Nerys se demandait bien comment ils allaient occuper les deux prochaines heures de cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'organisation précise (et son inquiétude folle) de Gobe-Planche qui tenait à ce que les Demiguises soient bien traitées, et à ce que ses élèves réussissent. Elle leur demanda de se rassembler autour des cages et leur distribua des parchemins. Le premier était un planning qu'ils devaient remplir pour définir les plages d'entretien de la Demiguise, et le deuxième un parchemin rappelant les règles essentielles pour bien se comporter avec les créatures.

\- Veuillez remplir le planning dès maintenant. Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour vous mettre d'accord.

Ayant déjà bien réfléchit à la mise en place, Nerys se tourna vers Fred d'un air autoritaire.

\- Je prends les lundis, mercredis, vendredis et dimanches. Tu t'occuperas de lui les mardis, jeudis et samedis. Il faut qu'on le nourrisse à heures fixes pour ne pas le brusquer et qu'il s'habitue à notre présence.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ?

Il semblait amusé.

\- Non Weasley. J'ai réfléchi à ça, c'est le meilleur planning possible. Pour le premier repas du matin on pourrait venir à 7h.

\- Oula Avery, je ne suis jamais levé si tôt !  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire un effort ?

Il la regarda d'un air benêt sans réagir. Nerys s'en sentit frustrée. En plus de son planning personnel déjà bien chargé, elle devrait en plus s'assurer que Weasley respectait bien le sien... Le devoir assigné était déjà assez compliqué, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu une collaboration plus facile. Weasley risquait de tout gâcher et de leur attirer une mauvaise note ! Nerys n'irait pas plus loin que ce diplôme; pour sa fierté personnelle elle avait besoin qu'il soit parfait. Mais, craignant de brusquer Weasley et s'en faire un partenaire encore plus terrible et de mauvaise foi qu'il ne l'était naturellement, elle décida de se montrer plus conciliante.

\- On peut réfléchir à une autre organisation si tu veux. Je peux prendre les deux repas du matin, toi ceux du soir, et on se partage ceux du midi.

Cette organisation l'arrangeait moins mais si cela assurait un devoir bien fait, elle pourrait faire un effort. Heureusement, son désir de se montrer plus conciliante sembla plaire à Weasley. Il roula des yeux.

\- Mais non t'en fais pas, ça me va très bien.

Enchantée qu'il se montre de meilleure volonté, Nerys accorda un sourire (satisfait) à Fred Weasley. Il sembla surpris mais lui rendit. Nerys avait l'impression de signer un traité de paix, mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas éternel, et qu'une nouvelle guerre pouvait faire rage à n'importe quel moment. Elle connaissait Fred Weasley dans les grandes lignes, et elle se connaissait assez pour savoir que ça ne ferait jamais bon ménage. Mais la journée semblait propice à la conciliation.

\- Et maintenant, veuillez dupliquer votre planning et m'en fournir un exemplaire.

Gobe-Planche comptait manifestement les surveiller et s'assurer qu'ils traiteraient bien les petites créatures. Nerys espérait que Weasley se montrerait sérieux dans l'entretien de Cadmus. Elle coula un regard discret dans sa direction, pour l'observer. Il était légèrement penché en direction de la cage, l'air concentré. Cet air si peu visible sur son visage avait quelque chose de curieux à regarder. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si moqueur semblait soudain plus accessible.

Elle su qu'elle l'avait fixé trop longtemps lorsqu'elle revit son habituel sourire farceur se dessiner.

\- La vue te plait Avery ?

Elle était parfaitement consciente que son unique but était de la mettre mal à l'aise et elle ne comptait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Pas vraiment.

Plus gênée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, elle se détourna pour se concentrer sur son parchemin. Ils échangèrent peu du reste du cours, à part des banalités au sujet des Demiguise et de leur organisation. Nerys était de meilleure humeur, et Fred Weasley semblait moins agité qu'à l'ordinaire : leur entente était ainsi plus facile. Si seulement c'était toujours aussi simple...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dylan Rowle n'était pas un grand bavard. Nerys n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui mais parce que Mr Rowle était le parrain de Nerys, Dylan semblait penser que cela créait un lien spécial entre eux. Si la majorité des héritiers de sang-pur étaient doués de finesse et d'élégance, ces caractéristiques manquaient aux Rowle. Ils étaient brutaux et sans tact. Seule Evey semblait échapper à cette malédiction familiale, sans doute grâce à sa timidité (qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une qualité !), et qui était très réservée et froide.

Ce samedi-soir là, ils avaient passés une grande partie de la soirée dans les canapés avec les autres Serpentard de septième année qui appartenaient à leur cercle. Nerys n'affectionnait pas beaucoup les cousins Rowle et leurs trois amis mais elle s'était habituée à les fréquenter au cours des années. Ils passaient ce type de moment tous ensemble au moins une fois par mois. Nerys aurait grandement préféré partagé tout son temps entre Gale, Adrian et Briséis mais il était mal vu d'avoir un cercle trop fermé dans leur milieu, sous peine de devenir des cibles de suspicions déplacées. S'intégrer parmi les autres montrait l'esprit commun qui devait animer tous les héritiers, et la solidarité qu'ils devaient partager pour survivre.

\- Père aimerait que je me marie avec Evey.

Pas bavard, mais toujours généreux en révélations gênantes, Dylan semblait prendre Nerys pour quelqu'un de la famille et n'hésitait donc pas à lui partager quelques secrets et à lui demander ses conseils. Nerys lui aurait volontiers tourné le dos par facilité mais c'était contraire à son éducation.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant vu la fortune familiale. Mais tu voudrais vraiment épouser ta cousine ?

Les Rowle était riches, les plus riches de tous (ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'on tolérait plus facilement leur manque de tenue). Mais cette fortune amassée n'était pas le fruit du hasard : les Rowle ne faisaient aucune alliance défavorable et n'hésitaient pas à se marier entre eux pour protéger le butin. Que le père de Dylan envisage de le marier avec Evey n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le plus étonnant était que l'idée n'ait jamais été avancée avant cette année.

\- Ce n'est pas ma cousine directe et puis... On a pas le choix. Il faut honorer la famille.

Evey et Dylan partageaient un arrière-grand-père en commun et ce genre d'alliance n'était pas interdite dans le monde magique. Le mariage incestueux n'était pas considéré comme illégal, même en ligne directe (même si très mal vu dans ce cas-là). Ce laxisme était sans aucun doute lié à la pression des familles de sang-pur qui ne voulaient pas se retirer le privilège de faire des mariages internes si cela était plus intéressant pour eux.

Nerys était étonné que Dylan accepte si volontiers un destin qui ne l'enchantait pas. Mais ce genre de comportement était récurrent chez les gens de leur milieu. On leur inculquait dès l'enfance à choisir ce qui était le mieux pour la famille et pas pour eux-mêmes. Et on leur répétait que les mariages devaient se faire sur des considérations extérieures aux sentiments. Non, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Bien après cette brève conversation avec Dylan, alors qu'elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils n'avaient pas le choix sur le mariage qu'ils auraient en théorie, mais elle avait eu de la chance et Amadeus était son choix à elle... N'est-ce pas ?


	4. Ch 4 : septembre (4)

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve avec la suite de cette histoire.

Je vous préviens, il y a beaucoup de Fred dans ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Un grand merci à **Moodyqueen18th** pour son petit mot d'encouragement. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout pour une si grande fan de Fred !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : SEPTEMBRE (4)**

* * *

Nerys entamait sa dernière semaine de septembre avec une fatigue inquiétante. Elle avait passé tout son week-end à la bibliothèque à tenter de boucler tous ses devoirs, et avait dû sacrifier sa grasse matinée du dimanche pour s'occuper de Cadmus. Comment allait-elle tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? La perspective de tout abandonner et de subir des mauvaises notes en silence pour les prochains mois était tentante - après tout, des bonnes notes ne lui apporteraient rien de plus dans la vie. Mais à défaut de pouvoir se vanter d'occuper un emploi qui lui plaisait plus tard, elle voulait au moins avoir la fierté d'obtenir un diplôme solide, inutile mais solide. Elle n'était pas la seule à procéder de la sorte : Briséis avait beau avoir sélectionné des matières diverses et sans aucun rapport entre elles, elle s'y plongeait totalement. Toute sa journée du samedi avait été consacrée à un unique devoir d'études des runes qu'elle semblait vouloir absolument parfait. Adrian l'avait relu et félicité à la bibliothèque, et un échange de regards complices entre eux avait déclenché les suspicions de Nerys : ceux deux-là partageaient un secret. Dommage : elle ne serait pas conviée à le partager !

Avec l'impression d'être une vielle sorcière de cent ans, Nerys se glissa sous ses couettes en soirée, avant le dîner, profitant d'un moment de réconfort entre deux devoirs. Dire que ce n'était que lundi ! Le week-end semblait ne lui avoir apporté aucun repos ou réconfort.

A l'autre bout du dortoir, Briséis se faisait brosser les cheveux par Zelina Zabini, une amie des cousins Rowle que Nerys détestait (même si elle préservait les apparences) mais dont Briséis avait toujours été proche. Zelina était une peste qui, sous couvert de connaître les derniers potins, savait appuyer sur les points sensibles. Cette fois ne fit pas exception.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Amadeus partait en voyage ministériel avec la délégation des représentants étrangers. Ca va être l'occasion de régler les détails du mariage, tu seras la première mariée cet été ! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Briséis avait du lui raconter que Amadeus allait effectuer son premier voyage dans le cadre du travail, et qu'il serait accompagné d'une dizaine de sorciers dont Crimson Avery. Son père et son petit-ami se connaissaient déjà mais Nerys appréhendait cette proximité soudaine entre eux. Zelina avait raison : Amadeus et Crimson régleraient les grandes lignes du mariage entre deux repas d'affaires et elle n'aurait qu'à s'occuper des derniers détails (comme la robe) une fois sa scolarité terminée. Le mariage pourrait avoir lieu dès juillet. Les invitations seraient envoyées en grandes pompes au mois de mai. Nerys imaginait déjà la Grande Salle se remplir des hiboux blancs porteurs d'invitations au mariage, mais cette vision ne la réjouissait pas. Elle savait pourtant que ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'envisager autrement que comme le jour où toute sa vie changerait, et que cette nouvelle vie lui paraissait plus inquiétante qu'excitante. Et puis elle se rassurait face à cette hésitation en se disant qu'à un moment ou un autre, tous les futurs mariés étaient en proie au doute.

Peu désireuse de montrer à Zelina le sentiment de gêne que lui inspirait tout ça, elle mima un grand sourire ravi en s'asseyant dans son lit :

\- Ca serait tellement bien ! Je n'attends que ça.

Sentant que Zelina allait poser davantage de questions gênantes, elle préféra prendre la fuite (sa sieste étant déjà gâchée).

\- Mais en attendant, j'ai un devoir de potions qui m'attend !

Elle se leva de son lit, lissa sa jupe froissée par les draps et pris congé des deux autres. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se replonger immédiatement dans les devoirs mais elle n'avait pas envie de supporter Zelina une minute de plus. Que Briséis soit aussi proche d'une fille pareille était incompréhensible !

Elle décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit en vagabondant dans le château. Elle avait toujours aimé se promener dans les nombreux couloirs et découvrir de nouveaux raccourcis, qui parfois semblaient ne pas avoir été empruntés depuis des années ! Le château était grand et offrait de nombreux espaces de tranquillité. Elle songea avec nostalgie que ces petites promenades lui manqueraient une fois qu'elle aurait définitivement quitté Poudlard. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa scolarité s'allonge d'encore une année ! Mais le monde d'adultes l'attendait au-dehors et ne se montrerait pas plus patient.

La tête pleine de réflexions, elle faillit ne pas remarquer les bruits de voix qui provenaient d'une salle désaffectée. Mais une voix familière la ramena à la réalité et chassa ses pensée. Qui se cachait donc derrière cette voix qu'elle croyait connaître ? D'expérience de préfète, les personnes qui se réunissaient dans un endroit calme et isolé du château avaient quelque chose à cacher. Son sens du devoir la poussa vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible...

Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley, penchés sur une brochette de jeunes élèves (1ère ou 2ème année) qui la regardaient avec des yeux méchamment surpris, l'air de voyous pris sur le fait. Et pour cause, l'un des petits élèves saignait abondamment du nez. Elle n'avait visiblement pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'aurait voulu vu l'interruption manifeste de leur petit manège. Outrée à l'idée que les Weasley puissent s'en prendre à de jeunes élèves elle fonça dans la pièce prête à défendre les jeunes brebis.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle se posta à moitié devant les trois petits élèves, affrontant de face les jumeaux. George Weasley avait un air mécontent (toujours la même expression lorsqu'il la voyait, à bien y réfléchir) mais Fred Weasley sembla se détendre d'un coup. Tentant un semblant d'explication, il lança :

\- Du calme Avery, ce n'est rien. On discutait.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des élèves et quand Nerys se retourna les saignements de nez du jeune garçon avaient stoppé. Il s'essuyait maintenant maladroitement avec sa manche. Gênée par ce manque de tenue évident (même malade, les précautions d'élégance devaient être prises !) elle sortit son mouchoir personnel de sa poche (en tissu épais blanc au liséré vert, avec ses initiales inscrites dessus) et le tendit au jeune garçon. Il le prit avec reconnaissance mais sans un mot. Les trois élèves semblaient mal à l'aise mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de sa présence ou celle des jumeaux.

Bien décidée à connaître la vérité, Nerys se pencha vers eux :

\- Ils vous ont fait quelque chose ?

Elle ne pensait pas les jumeaux Weasley capables de violence envers ces jeunes élèves (ou qui que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs) mais ils étaient assez tordus pour qu'elle s'en méfie. Un échange de regards intervint entre les cinq protagonistes et Nerys su que quelque chose se tramait, mais qu'elle n'en saurait rien. Qu'importe ! Si ils ne voulaient rien lui dire, elle enquêterait pour découvrir la vérité ! L'un des petits élèves se décida finalement à répondre, encouragé par un signe de tête de l'un des jumeaux :

\- Pas du tout Madame, on était perdus. On retourne à notre salle commune.

D'un même mouvement les trois élèves sortirent, laissant une Nerys fâchée d'être assez vieille pour être appelée "Madame" par d'autres élèves. Devenir une adulte à part entière n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience, pas quand elle savait ce que cela allait signifier pour elle. Mais cette fureur allait vite être redirigée contre les jumeaux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijoter ?

Elle les regardait avec les yeux plissés dans une vaine tentative de se montrer intimidante. Fred avait son air désabusé habituel et préféra l'ignorer mais George Weasley ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Nerys sentait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Là où Fred la traitait parfois comme une camarade, George préférait creuser plus profondément l'énorme fossé qui les séparait. Il n'aurait pas dû se donner tant de mal ; Nerys ne comptait pas l'enjamber pour le rejoindre.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Avery. Retourne dans ta petite tour dorée, et arrête d'embêter le bas-peuple.

George Weasley n'hésitait pas à la provoquer froidement. Fred ne lui aurait jamais adressé une telle remarque, ou alors il l'aurait formulé sur le ton de l'humour (ce qui était presque pire parce qu'elle perdait davantage ses moyens). Pour une fois Nerys convint que, peut-être, Fred Weasley était le plus sympathique des deux.

\- Méfie-toi Weasley, je pourrais écrire un rapport. Et je suis sûre qu'Ombrage aimerait savoir ce qui se trame par ici.

Ce n'étaient que de vaines menaces mais l'évocation du nom d'Ombrage sembla réveiller Fred Weasley qui trouva un intérêt nouveau à la conversation. Il se tourna vers Nerys.

\- Oh Avery, ne sois pas désagréable.

Il faisait un regard qui se voulait enjôleur mais qui ne prenait pas sur elle. Elle le détestait de croire qu'elle pouvait être si facilement manipulable. Qu'ils partagent un devoir commun en cours de soins aux créatures magiques ne signifiait nullement qu'ils allaient se mettre à tisser des bracelets d'amitié ! Les Weasley étaient toujours des fauteurs de troubles et elle était toujours préfète : elle les dénoncerait sans hésiter et sans aucun regret.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Weasley, je suis pas ton amie !

La tête haute elle préféra prendre la sortie, laissant derrière elle les jumeaux inquiets de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Les dénoncer à Ombrage ? Non, ce serait trop simple. Elle préférait savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle pensait que se mettre à côté d'Olivia Jones serait un rempart suffisant pour que Weasley la laisse tranquille mais il décida de se montrer collant. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes mais elle était déjà au maximum de son agacement. Elle n'avait pas percé le secret des jumeaux Weasley (mais elle n'abandonnait pas; une soirée ce n'était juste pas suffisant !) mais Fred semblait inquiet qu'elle ait pu le faire et ne cessait de la harceler à ce sujet. Que savait-elle ? A qui avait-elle raconté ce qu'elle avait vu ? Avait-elle questionné de nouveau les petits ? Ombrage avait-elle été informée ? Lassée de son petit manège et de ses questions incessantes, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ca ne se voit pas que je cherche à t'éviter ?

Il haussa les épaules. Visiblement il se fichait de ses désirs.

\- Si tu me réponds franchement, je te laisse tranquille.

Il voulait surtout savoir si elle les avait dénoncé à Ombrage, elle le sentait. Mais Nerys préférait garder le suspens, s'imaginant qu'ils se tiendraient à carreaux. Bien sûr elle n'avait rien dit à Ombrage, elle n'aurait même pas su quoi lui dire... Que les jumeaux aient un comportement suspect n'avait rien d'un scoop, ils avaient toujours l'air de préparer un mauvais coup (même lorsqu'ils mangeaient tranquillement leur pudding du vendredi soir). Elle n'allait certainement pas se ridiculiser auprès d'Ombrage en annonçant qu'un mauvais coup se préparait mais sans pouvoir donner davantage de détails. Et même si elle avait eu connaissance du plan des Weasley, Ombrage n'aurait certainement pas été la personne à laquelle elle se serait confiée. Nerys aurait plutôt donné l'information à Rogue ou McGonagall (selon la gravité du plan et son envie de les voir punir, le plus sévère n'étant pas le plus injuste).

Se sentant de trop, Olivia sembla vouloir s'éloigner et rejoindre George, occupé à admirer son spécimen de racornu. Mais peu désireuse de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Weasley, Nerys l'attrapa par la manche pour ne pas la laisser filer. Olivia sembla surprise mais s'arrêta. Elle se retrouvait malgré elle prise entre deux feux et Nerys en faisait son alliée forcée. En bonne Poufsouffle patiente, elle se laissa faire en attendant de voir la suite des évènements. De son côté, Fred Weasley commença à s'énerver lui aussi.

\- Ca te tuerait d'être gentille pour une fois ?

Il n'avait plus du tout l'air sympathique (mais forcé) qu'il prenait habituellement face à elle : ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage sans sourire. Une fois les masques tombés, il se montrait aussi froidement désagréable que son jumeau. Qu'il agisse ainsi ne faisait qu'exacerber sa colère à elle.

\- Ca me tuerait d'être gentille avec toi, oui !

Il croyait quoi ? Elle ne comptait pas tisser des liens d'amitié avec des traîtres-à-son-sang et n'avait aucune raison de lui témoigner de la gentillesse. Et son travail de préfète n'était de toutes façons pas dicté par l'affectif et la préférence !

\- Parce que tu crois que moi je ne fais pas des efforts ?

L'orgueil du Lion faisait surface chez Weasley, _enfin_. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant chez lui, ou du moins pas chez lui lorsqu'il était face à elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il révélait enfin son vrai visage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en faire, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Weasley, Avery, ça suffit !

Gobe-Planche était un professeur calme qui n'élevait jamais la voix mais l'énervement de Nerys et Fred avait haussé le ton de la conversation et le racornu situé à leurs pieds commençaient à s'agiter franchement (qu'il prenne la fuite ! Un rat aussi moche présentait peu d'intérêt d'études !). Mais Nerys se sentait bouillonner et ne voyait pas comment elle allait réussir à contenir ce flot de colère qui montait en elle. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Fred la même lueur qui l'animait, le même feu d'intensité, la même envie d'être celui qui avait raison. C'est lui qui lança la surenchère :

\- Tu te donnes des grands airs mais tu es comme les autres.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? J'y peux rien si tu es né dans ta famille de raclures.

Elle su qu'elle était allée trop loin en insultant tous les Weasley lorsque Fred amorça un pas vers elle pour l'intimider. De tout son corps semblait émaner des ondes de fureur. Mais loin de la ramener à la réalité, son comportement ne fit que la pousser davantage dans la colère et la provocation. Elle avait envie de lui fermer son caquet, qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il disparaisse ! Cette cohabitation forcée entre eux n'avait déjà que trop duré !

\- Et toi en plus, tu te crois tellement supérieur mais t'es ridicule Weasley. Grandis un peu, tes blagues ne font rire personne à part ton idiot de frère !

La raison s'était envolée, ne restait que l'envie de faire taire Weasley dans tout son être. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, elle se défoulait complètement en faisant de Fred Weasley sa cible. Sa hargne n'avait pourtant rien d'élégant et de respectable. Elle ne se laissait jamais aller à de tels excès de colère et de frustration. Elle avait appris à tout canaliser et tout cacher dès l'enfance. Mais à dix-sept ans, les sentiments négatifs accumulés semblaient vouloir sortir tous d'un coup, devant un Fred Weasley aussi colérique qu'elle.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette et lui jette un sortilège; elle l'espérait même : l'occasion rêvée de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais Fred Weasley avait aussi des choses à lui dire.

\- Ferme-la Avery, c'est toi qui prend des grands airs ! Papa et maman doivent être fiers de leur petit monstre. Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

 _Aïe_. La colère ne parvint pas à cacher la tristesse qui l'accablait à la seule évocation de sa mère. Elle était si peu habituée à ce que quelqu'un la mentionne (personne ne parlait jamais de feu Mrs Avery, on savait le sujet sensible pour son veuf et sa fille) qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à se protéger contre ce sentiment. La douleur d'une mère perdue trop tôt balaya la colère et la frustration d'un brusque mouvement. Soudain, Nerys se retrouva vide d'énergie devant un Fred Weasley encore déterminé à en découdre. Heureusement, Gobe-Planche vint à son secours (ou presque).

\- Avery, Weasley ! Une retenue pour chacun de vous ! Weasley à droite, Avery à gauche !

La voix de Gobe-Planche semblait avoir ramené Fred Weasley à la raison cette fois. Ouf ! Nerys se sentait d'un coup épuisée et incapable d'en découdre verbalement avec lui. Elle n'avait d'un coup plus l'envie ni la force de lui répondre et de continuer cette joute verbale sans fin et sans but. Fred Weasley fut donc envoyé en direction de son jumeau tandis que Nerys dû se diriger vers Callaghan et Calloway. Elle s'aperçut que son racornu avait pris la fuite devant tant d'agitation. Olivia Jones fit donc équipe avec les jumeaux de l'autre côté.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Evan Callaghan, sans doute étonné de sa mine déconfite.

Mais Nerys ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Elle acquiesça et tenta tant bien que mal d'afficher un air neutre sur ses traits tirés. Les apparences ne furent pas suffisantes : elle se montra distraite tout le cours, le corps exténué de toutes ces émotions qu'elle arrivait normalement si bien à contrôler. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était la pression de la dernière année ou l'agacement de fréquenter Fred Weasley, mais l'un d'entre eux la mettait dans un drôle d'état !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le petit-déjeuner de ce mercredi-matin là avait un goût de gêne pour Nerys. Une fois la colère et la tristesse dissipées, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était donné en spectacle devant une poignée de ses camarades comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Depuis toute petite elle tâchait si fort de coller au modèle de perfection enseigné qu'elle pensait en connaître toutes les ficelles et savoir comment se sortir de n'importe quelle situation risquée. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le danger pourrait venir d'elle-même et de ses émotions. Elle avait craint que ses amis n'aient été informés de l'affreux évènement de la veille (les informations circulaient à une vitesse folle au château) mais ils semblaient n'avoir rien entendu à ce sujet. Peut-être que les élèves de septième année étaient moins enclins à propager des rumeurs que les autres...

Croquant dans un pancake, Nerys écouta Gale expliquer comment il était arrivé à boucler le "devoir parfait" qu'il avait rendu la veille en potions. Briséis, elle, était planquée derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier comme à son habitude lorsque le hibou grand duc (excessivement gros ! Nerys n'avait jamais vu un volatile si imposant) de sa famille vint poser ses serres sur la table, la patte tendue. Voyant que sa camarade ne réagissait pas à celle nouvelle venue, Nerys lui adressa un petite tape sur l'épaule. L'atterrissage dans la réalité fut violent :

\- Oui ? Maugréa t-elle, mécontente d'être interrompue dans sa lecture matinale.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se décider à replier son journal pour regarder ce qui l'attendait. Nerys s'imaginait que ce devait être un simple courrier de nouvelles, aussi reprit-elle sa conversation avec Gale l'air de rien :

\- Je n'ai pas réussit à trouver la couleur que devrait prendre la potion d'endormissement après l'ajout de la corne de...

Une vive agitation à sa droite l'interrompit. Briséis s'était levé après la lecture de sa lettre, apparemment plus survoltée que jamais. Nerys lui aurait bien demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais son allure colérique et la rapidité de ses mouvements indiquaient nettement qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille quand elle n'avait pas envie d'être entourée, au risque sinon de se confronter à sa colère et d'engendrer une dispute sans nom. D'un pas vif et exagérément lourd, Briséis quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux de ses camarades surpris.

\- Elle est bizarre en ce moment. Son comportement est déplacé.

La remarque de Gale sonnait comme un jugement mais était d'une remarquable vérité. Briséis ne s'était jamais montré si agitée que depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr son comportement princier la poussait parfois à quelques caprices et impairs qui manquaient de tenue et d'élégance mais elle n'avait jamais autant élevé la voix que dernièrement. Nerys se demanda si ce changement de comportement avait une raison d'être. Peut-être pourrait-elle se risquer à poser la question à Briséis... Mais pas aujourd'hui, d'abord il fallait la laisser se calmer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il y avait une ambiance pesante en cours de botanique ce jour-là. Nerys n'avait pas osé jeter un seul regard à Fred Weasley de tout le cours. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée d'avoir perdu son sang-froid de cette façon face à lui et aux autres, était effrayée à l'idée de passer pour une sauvage qui ne savait pas se tenir, mais toujours énervée après lui de l'avoir mis dans un état d'émotion pareil. Il était maintenant évident que la fuite était la meilleure solution face au problème Fred Weasley. Fort heureusement, lui qui se montrait d'habitude si provoquant avec elle, avait décidé d'adopter le même comportement. Elle avait bien senti au début de cours son regard peser sur elle mais l'avait délibérément ignoré. Il n'était situé qu'à quelques mètres sur sa droite, Lee Jordan faisant office de barrière, et même si ça lui semblait ridicule d'y accorder autant d'importance, elle avait l'impression de sentir des ondes de haine émanant de ce coin-là. Fred Weasley qui s'était montré sympathique avec elle d'une certaine façon devait maintenant la détester cordialement. C'était presque un soulagement pour elle : elle pourrait traiter les jumeaux Weasley de la même façon.

Lee Jordan semblait lui-même affecté par cette ambiance pesante. Lui qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer d'elle, ne dit pas un mot lorsque Chourave l'enguirlanda pour un noyau écrasé et non coupé en deux. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'allait dans cette journée : Briséis était de mauvaise humeur depuis la veille et n'adressait la parole à personne, Adrian était chargé de travail et constamment collé à ses camarades de Serdaigles, et Gale ne cessait d'être perdu dans ses pensées au point d'oublier la présence de Nerys à ses côtés. La conscience vive d'une semaine chargée en émotions la mettait à fleur de peau mais elle tâchait de garder l'esprit concentré sur ses devoirs et sa charge de travail, dont la quantité apparaissait maintenant réconfortante pour se changer les idées.

La fin de l'heure du cours de botanique fut loin d'être une délivrance : c'était l'annonce de deux heures de cours encore plus longues et compliquées. Chaque vendredi en cours de Soins, les groupes étaient censés se réunir auprès de leur Demiguise afin de faire le point sur leurs avancées et montrer au professeur Gobe-Planche les progrès réalisés. C'était crucial, leur avait-elle dit, car leur Demiguise s'habituerait à ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire qui serait l'occasion idéale pour tenter de tisser des liens avec elle.

Nerys sentait son ventre se serrer d'appréhension en traversant le parc. Fred Weasley allait-il se montrer de nouveau désagréable ? Allait-elle de nouveau perdre son sang-froid ? Elle avait l'impression que la moindre ombre de conflit l'achèverait. Elle n'aurait pas la force de répliquer ou de faire semblant, elle le savait. Et ce risque la terrifiait.

\- Ca va aller ? Souffla Olivia Jones quand elle arriva au milieu du petit groupe d'élèves.

Elle n'avait jamais été l'objet de tant de compassion de la part des autres élèves de toute sa scolarité. Cette attention touchante la réconforta et lui donna du courage, même si elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Mais son appréhension se révéla sans fondement : les jumeaux Weasley furent absents du cours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle appréhendait ce samedi soir. Elle aurait dû effectuer sa ronde habituelle ce soir-là, mais au lieu de ça, elle allait devoir aller en retenue. Elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue. Pas une seule. Avec les professeurs, elle se montrait toujours conciliante et respectueuse, si bien qu'ils n'avaient rien à lui redire. Mais elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère le mardi précédent, aussi la retenue lui apparaissait-elle justifiée. La seule chose qu'elle appréhendait, c'était les idées tordues de Rusard : il trouvait toujours le moyen de rendre les heures de retenue le plus désagréable possible selon les élèves. Elle avait peur qu'il la force à faire une activité quelconque avec Fred Weasley, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de recroiser. Le fait d'avoir été une élève sérieuse et modèle toutes ces années n'atténuerait certainement pas sa peine. Nerys n'avait jamais eu de grande antipathie envers le concierge mais elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait la développer...

Heureusement une demi-heure avant le début de la retenue, un Serpentard de première année vint lui apporter la délivrance :

\- Ombrage m'a fait passer un message pour toi. Tu passeras la retenue dans son bureau, à vingt heures.

Les élèves de première année étaient souvent impressionnés par les plus vieux, mais pas les Serpentards. Dès leur plus jeune âge ils avaient l'assurance et l'aisance. Le petit s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Soulagée, Nerys en oublia même qu'elle n'avait pas parlé de sa retenue à ses amis. Mais l'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

\- Une retenue ? Toi ? C'est une blague ? Lança une voix féminine.

Briséis, à moitié plongée dans un livre d'études des runes, releva la tête avec l'air amusé (la première fois depuis des jours). A côté d'elle Gale attendait également la réponse mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient que l'information ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Gale la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se plaçait jamais en situation difficile qui justifiait une retenue. Il allait forcément se montrer curieux pour découvrir la vérité et Nerys ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait la lui cacher. Dans un long soupir, elle décida d'être (à moitié) honnête :

\- Hé non ! C'est à cause de Weasley. On a eu une mésentente à cause de notre projet commun en cours de Soins, et Gobe-Planche n'a pas apprécié et nous a collés.

Sa version des faits (pas totalement révélatrice de vérité mais sans mensonge) eu l'effet escompté.

\- Cette vermine de Weasley ! Ils n'attirent que des ennuis.

Elle acquiesça aux propos de Gale.

\- Tu devrais peut-être abandonner le projet. Une mauvaise note ne changera rien pour toi.

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir un diplôme médiocre. Mais Gale pourrait-il comprendre cela ? Elle n'en n'était pas tout à fait certaine, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un beau diplôme.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ca ne te servira à rien.

\- Amadeus aime les femmes intelligentes, ça lui plairait beaucoup ! S'exclama Briséis, volant au secours d'une Nerys qui ne savait que répondre.

Gale sembla se contenter de la réponse, et leur conversation dériva sur son avenir professionnel. Sans surprise, il comptait occuper un emploi au Ministère, au Département de la Justice Magique, en même temps qu'il reprendrait les affaires familiales (son grand-père possédait une firme de production de chaudron). Elle connaissait déjà tout ce que Gale racontait mais, par peur de le voir aborder un autre sujet plus sensible, elle fit mine de s'y intéresser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant le bureau d'Ombrage, attendant que le professeur lui ouvre. Elle était plus curieuse qu'impressionnée de cette rencontre. Une heure de retenue avec Ombrage ne pouvait pas être pire qu'une heure de retenue avec Fred Weasley.

\- Entrez !

La voix d'Ombrage avait le même air faussement enjoué que d'habitude. Nerys était bien tentée de prendre la fuite (finalement la perspective d'affronter Ombrage semblait hautement déplaisante) mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Les rares élèves qui se risquaient à sécher une retenue se voyaient écoper d'une triple peine. De plus, en tant que préfète, elle devait donner l'exemple et assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle poussa donc la porte du bureau pour pénétrer dans l'antre d'Ombrage.

Elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu mais se retrouver au milieu de cette masse de rose et de chatons était extrêmement perturbant. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui avait autant mauvais goût; même chez son oncle Alfred qui collectionnait pourtant les créatures magiques empaillées (ce qui était hautement illégal dans le monde magique !). Au prix d'un immense effort, elle décida d'occulter cet environnement étrange pour se concentrer sur son interlocutrice. Le sourire encourageant d'Ombrage n'avait rien de réconfortant : Nerys savait qu'elle le présentait à tous. Ce sourire était sa marque personnelle d'hypocrisie.

\- Bonsoir professeur, lança Nerys avec tout le respect qu'elle pouvait témoigner envers une femme qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que du mépris.

\- Miss Avery ! Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Sa voix suave était presque plus effrayante que sa décoration. Le regard de Nerys s'attarda sur un petit chaton qui jouait avec une pelote de laine dans une des grandes assiettes du fond. Elle s'attendait à ce que Ombrage lui fasse des réprimandes et la fasse effectuer sa punition d'une manière quelconque (elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur des lignes copiées) mais la réalité fut tout autre.

\- J'ai entendu parler de votre esclandre avec Fred Weasley. Que quelqu'un d'aussi bonne famille que vous soit puni à cause du comportement d'une racaille me parait invraisemblable. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de voler à votre secours.

Nouveau sourire qui se voulait encourageant mais qui apparaissait presque effrayant. Malgré les mots d'Ombrage qui allaient manifestement dans son sens, elle ne sentait pas rassurée. Nerys savait très bien que dans son monde, un service allait de paire avec un autre. Nul doute que Ombrage avait le même raisonnement, mais qu'est-ce que Nerys allait bien pouvoir lui apporter ?

\- Je crains que les Potter, Weasley et autres racailles n'apportent davantage de problèmes à Poudlard. Voyez-vous le Ministre m'a fait confiance pour redresser les choses ici et je me rends compte que certaines élèves doivent être surveillés de près.

Le doute n'était plus permis : Dolores Ombrage avait pris Harry Potter pour cible. Les élèves s'étaient déjà fait la remarque au vue des multiples retenues dont il avait écopé mais Nerys en avait maintenant la certitude. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle prononçait son nom, le mépris était palpable. Bien : visiblement cela permettrait à Nerys d'être sauvée. Ombrage la voyait comme une alliée.

\- Vous êtes peut-être au courant d'affaires suspectes concernant ces fauteurs de troubles ?

Le doute s'empara de l'esprit de Nerys, qu'elle espérait cacher à Ombrage. Devait-elle mentionner la scène louche à laquelle elle avait assisté concernant les jumeaux Weasley ? Ombrage n'en tirerait rien de plus mais pourrait sans doute en profiter pour punir les jumeaux. Mais à ce moment-là Nerys perdrait toute possibilité de découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient. De plus elle ne faisait pas confiance à Ombrage et n'aurait pris aucun plaisir à dénoncer qui que ce soit auprès d'elle. La voix bien assurée de celle qui énonce un mensonge, elle lui répondit :

\- Non. Si j'avais été au courant de quelque chose, j'en aurais immédiatement informé un professeur. Je prends mon travail de préfète très au sérieux et dès que je remarque quelque chose de suspect, je fais un signalement.

Ombrage sembla satisfaite.

\- Bien, bien. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a encore ici de bons éléments qui vont permettre à Poudlard de retrouver sa splendeur d'antan. Vous me faites penser à moi au même âge.

Elle minaudait et semblait sincère. Nerys était horrifiée à l'idée de ressembler à Ombrage d'une quelconque manière et se promit de faire un travail sur cette question dès en sortant du bureau. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas montrer à Ombrage à quel point cette idée la répugnait. Heureusement qu'elle maniait à la perfection l'art de faire semblant !

\- Je le prends comme un compliment, professeur.

Nerys avait l'impression de tisser des liens étroits avec Ombrage bien malgré elle. Si elle avait eu le choix elle aurait préféré se tenir aussi loin d'elle que possible. Mais elle était habituée à ne pas avoir le choix et à subir des situations et des personnes non désirées donc cette proximité ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure.

\- J'en suis ravie Miss Avery ! Et bien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire perdre une soirée de travail à cause d'un évènement involontaire. Vous pouvez rejoindre discrètement votre salle commune.

Le traitement de faveur évident mis Nerys mal à l'aise étant donné qu'elle faisait tout pour les éviter elle-même. L'injustice d'une retenue donnée mais non effectuée la gênait. Elle avait quelque part l'impression de mériter cette retenue malgré ce que disait Ombrage et le fait de ne pas l'effectuer ne l'aiderait pas à mettre l'incident de côté. Mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire Ombrage elle se leva docilement.

\- J'ai effectivement beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, je vous remercie professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Un bruit se fit entendre au bout du couloir, Nerys eu vaguement l'impression d'apercevoir _une oreille_ se balader mais à y regarder de plus près il n'y avait rien ni personne, ce qui semblait bien plus logique !

\- Bonne soirée professeur.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Ombrage n'en n'avait pas tout à fait fini avec elle. L'acte final contenait une dernière faveur.

\- Miss Avery ? J'aimerais être la première informée si toutefois vous remarquiez quelque chose de suspect. Peut-être que votre devoir de cours de soins aux créatures magiques vous permettra de garder un oeil plus facilement sur les fauteurs de troubles.

C'était là la vraie demande de Ombrage : elle voulait un espion parmi les rangs des élèves et voyait en Nerys le parfait cheval de Troie compte-tenu de sa proximité forcée avec Fred Weasley. C'était une erreur de penser qu'elle se servirait de ce devoir pour garder un oeil sur lui : bien au contraire, elle comptait tout faire pour l'éviter un maximum. Mais encore une fois elle se para de son plus beau sourire pour un nouveau mensonge :

\- C'est promis professeur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Briséis étaient tirés et Nerys entendait des bruits de gorge qui lui faisait penser à des sanglots. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Briséis pleurer. Même enfant, lorsqu'elle faisait une chute et s'écorchait un genou, elle se relevait avec la volonté de ne pas laisser paraître la douleur. Même à l'époque où son père avait eu des ennuis et où Amadeus s'était montré plus vulnérable, Briséis était restée droite et fière comme elle l'avait toujours été. Nerys la voyait parfois comme une statue imperturbable : son indifférence au monde extérieur et à son entourage l'aidait à ne pas plier. Il lui semblait impensable que Briséis puisse avoir un moment de faiblesse pareille.

Affronter son amie dans un état émotionnel nouveau l'effrayait mais elle n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule dans son coin. Son amitié avec Briséis n'était pas parfaite mais elles essayaient autant que possible de s'entraider quand il le fallait. Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours et cette entente avait quelque chose de particulier.

\- Briséis ?

Elle préférait s'annoncer avant de s'approcher. Au silence soudain qui se fit dans la pièce, il était évident que Briséis ne l'avait pas entendue rentrer dans le dortoir. Elle s'était sans doute sentie en sécurité mais elle avait vite oublié qu'elle partageait son antre avec cinq autres personnes.

Nerys s'approcha du lit même si Briséis faisait volontairement la morte. Elle se risqua à passer sa tête derrière les rideaux. La vision de Briséis engloutie sous ses couettes, les yeux rougis par les pleurs et le nez caché derrière un grand mouchoir avait quelque chose de très perturbant. Pourtant il fallait mettre la surprise de côté et se concentrer sur l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre Briséis dans un état pareil ? Elle n'osait pas poser la question, et n'eut pas le faire. Briséis prit les devants.

\- Mon père m'a trouvé un fiancé, un américain qui est héritier d'une fortune immense ! Même les Rowle ne seront pas à la hauteur.

Ce genre d'alliances internationales devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans leur monde. Les générations passant, il devenait plus compliqué de trouver un britannique de sang-pur pour se marier sans avoir un morceau d'arbre généalogique en commun. Le second avantage de ces alliances longues distances était qu'elle permettait de viser plus large et plus haut - en l'occurrence Briséis aurait eu du mal à trouver un époux venant d'une famille plus aisée qu'elle en Angleterre. Nerys ne savait pas trop quel sentiment ce genre de manœuvre lui inspirait : les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante (et elle était contente d'y avoir échappé !) mais devoir épouser un parfait inconnu avait quelque chose de troublant. Se marier entre eux, entre britanniques, assurait au moins d'avoir une alliance avec une connaissance, puisqu'ils se connaissaient tous. Le désarroi de Briséis était compréhensible mais Nerys devait se montrer réconfortante.

\- Un époux riche, c'est une bonne chose ! Et ton père n'a sûrement pas choisi le premier venu.

Pas le premier venu non, mais ses critères n'étaient sûrement pas les mêmes que ceux de Briséis. Mais ça, Nerys se garda bien de le dire.

\- Tu parles ! Mon père se fiche de qui j'épouse, tant que ça lui permet de briller.

La colère recommençait à faire surface, éloignant la tristesse (typique de Briséis). Pourtant Nerys sentait que son amie se contenait afin de ne pas exploser. Et elle ne comptait pas faire face à une bombe à retardement.

\- Peut-être oui... Mais tu sais, c'est comme ça que ça marche, chez nous...

Toutes les femmes de leur monde (ou presque) partageaient le même sort : elles se mariaient avec un bon parti et devenaient de parfaites maîtresses de maison. Briséis et Nerys le savaient depuis l'enfance, elles avaient été préparées à tout ça. Peut-être que Briséis craquait maintenant mais Nerys savait qu'elle se raisonnerait et verrait que c'était pour le mieux. Elles n'avaient pas le choix, c'était leur destin.

\- Pas pour moi.

Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Briséis en disant ça que Nerys se dit que, peut-être, il y avait chez son amie un esprit plus rebelle qu'elle le pensait. Mais partager ce genre de confidences était impensable. Quand elles étaient encore enfants la mère de Briséis les avait pris à part pour le thé et leur avait confié quelques conseils pour une vie réussie. _Mes chères enfants_ , disait-elle, _vous devrez vous entraider. Ne laissez jamais l'autre sombrer, entraînez-vous à respecter les règles, faites-le mutuellement_. Pourtant jamais Briséis et Nerys n'avait eu à mettre ce conseil en pratique.

Nerys savait qu'elle aurait dû avoir une parole réconfortante pour son amie, quelque chose pour la faire réagir et lui rappeler quelle vie les attendait toutes les deux. Elle avait été si bien formatée; répéter les règles de base aurait dû être si facile. Mais le doute s'empara d'elle si vivement à cette seconde qu'elle ne su que répondre à Briséis.

Alors elle garda le silence et ce fut son premier écart aux règles.


	5. Ch 5 : octobre (1)

Bonjour à tous,

Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 5 qui amorce un nouveau mois : octobre ! J'espère que la suite des aventures de Nerys & cie vous plaira.

J'aimerais aussi vous proposer un petit jeu : _que cache Briséis ?_ Si vous êtes capables de me trouver la réponse, j'offre une petite surprise au(x) concerné(e-s) ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 : OCTOBRE (1)**

* * *

\- Nerys, ça va ?

Gale était soucieux, penché vers elle, tentant de deviner ce qui se cachait dans ses pensées. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il semblait inquiet pour elle et ce n'était sûrement pas sans rapport avec les derniers évènements : son agitation à cause d'Amadeus, sa première heure de retenue, son air rêveur... C'était au moins le positif qu'elle pouvait retirer de tout ça : son meilleur ami qui s'était montré si distrait et perdu dans ses pensées depuis l'été se rappelait de sa présence à ses côtés. Quel bonheur de le retrouver ainsi !

\- Oh Gale, je suis fatiguée.

Elle se laissa aller à une intimité qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis tellement longtemps, penchant la tête vers lui, la calant sur son épaule. Ils n'avaient pas effectué ce geste depuis des années mais les automatismes revinrent sans difficulté : Gale lui accorda des caresses appuyées dans le dos qui réussissaient à tout guérir. Elle se sentait si confortable et sereine en cet instant qu'elle oublia presque qu'ils se trouvaient en cours de sortilèges. Elle aurait aimé que l'instant dure des heures. Les mains de Gale étaient si douces et si confortables, celles d'un ami précieux qui serait toujours là pour elle.

Mais Gale était plus terre-à-terre et cessa rapidement son petit manège, lui faisant gentiment signifier que l'instant était terminé. Nerys se redressa en songeant que ce genre d'intimité allait lui manquer à l'avenir. Amadeus semblait être un homme souple mais il ne tolérerait certainement pas qu'un autre pose les mains sur sa fiancée quand bien même ce geste était dénué d'ambiguïté (Gale était comme son frère !). Pour sa part, Gale n'était pas fiancé. Du moins pas tout à fait : sa promise n'avait que douze ans actuellement et il ne serait question de mariage que dans quelques années afin de ne pas heurter les bonnes mœurs. Elle lui coula un regard attendri, le cœur débordant d'un amour amical, mais il avait les yeux fixés ailleurs, ses pensées déjà bien loin de ce moment partagé.

\- Weasley te fixe.

Nerys glissa son regard vers le fond de la pièce, où l'un des jumeaux Weasley semblait la regarder. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'aussi loin mais il lui semblait que ce regard intense ne pouvait qu'être celui de Fred. Elle était gênée mais ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer : elle le fixa en retour, assez pour qu'il préfère se détourner en premier. A n'en pas douter il lui en voulait encore pour leur dispute de la semaine passée. Elle-même gardait toujours l'évènement en travers de la gorge et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir jouer l'amabilité en présence de quelqu'un qu'elle méprisait. Mais ce serait un soucis pour le lendemain; elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser à l'heure actuelle.

\- Quel crétin. Et votre devoir au fait ? Demanda Gale.

Elle lui avait brièvement expliqué que Weasley et elle devaient s'occuper d'une Demiguise et qu'ils respectaient un planning précis pour les repas. De ce qu'elle pouvait en constater, Weasley devait s'occuper correctement de Cadmus. Il n'était jamais affamé ou sale lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite. Il effectuait correctement sa part du marché malgré sa mauvaise volonté à former une équipe fonctionnelle avec elle. Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration en terme de domestication puisque la créature restait toujours invisible dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de sa cage. Nerys commençait à se demander si à ce stade elle n'aurait pas dû voir des progrès.

\- Ca va, répondit-elle.

Elle ne s'étala pas davantage car elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Leur devoir commun était la seule chose qui l'empêchait d'éviter totalement Weasley. Elle pouvait l'ignorer en cours, dans les couloirs et n'importe où d'autre, mais au cours de Soins du vendredi après-midi, ils devraient collaborer. Elle avait eu une semaine de répit grâce à leur absence du cours précédent (ils avaient, sans aucun doute, préféré sécher) mais elle savait que d'ici quelques jours elle devrait l'affronter de nouveau face à elle. Elle allait devoir se concentrer et se calmer pour ne pas perdre de nouveaux les pédales. Gobe-Planche et ses maudites idées !

Gale, qui décidément se montrait bien agréable ce jour-là, l'encouragea :

\- Courage, je suis sûre que tu peux maîtriser un Weasley !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était soulagée de faire équipe avec Olivia Jones et de voir les jumeaux Weasley à une bonne trentaine de mètres plus loin. Leur devoir du jour consistait à observer un Scarafumant pour pouvoir rédiger un devoir sur le comportement de la créature, devoir à rendre pour le cours suivant (les professeurs ne prenaient même plus la peine de leur laisser un délai raisonnable !). Bien que concentrée, Nerys se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir noter sur son parchemin tant leur spécimen semblait inactif. Olivia semblait aussi dubitative qu'elle à en juger par son nez retroussé qui se froissait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. De leurs côtés, Callaghan et Calloway semblaient beaucoup plus animés et n'arrêtaient pas de griffonner des notes, et les jumeaux Weasley semblaient pris dans une conversation intensive (mais qui n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec le Scarafumant vu le peu d'attention qu'ils lui prêtaient).

Depuis l'évènement de la semaine passée, Nerys avait été surprise de voir que ses trois camarades de cours (hors Weasley et Weasley) étaient bienveillants envers elle, même Calloway, qu'elle n'appréciait pas et avec qui elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort, l'avait saluée en arrivant en cours de Soins. Si elle avait su qu'un jour elle réussirait à s'attirer leur sympathie ! Sans être ennemis ou avoir eu le moindre problème, Nerys avait souvent l'impression qu'en tant que membre d'une minorité elle s'attirait automatiquement les foudres de la majorité. Elle était une fille de sang-pur, elle trainait avec les autres de sang-pur, cela semblait être une raison suffisante pour l'assimiler à tous les autres. A croire que sa petite dispute avec Weasley avait finalement fait d'elle une personne à part entière à leurs yeux, et qu'un cours en petit comité avait tendance à rapprocher les gens.

\- Tu t'en sors avec ta Demiguise ? La mienne m'a griffée hier.

Olivia tendit son bras pour illustrer ses propos : une fine cicatrice rougeâtre courait de son coude à son poignet. La couleur et l'aspect de la cicatrice semblaient étranges. Nerys fronça les sourcils, prête à poser une question mais sa camarade la devança :

\- Pomfresh m'a dit que ça mettrait des années à disparaitre... Gobe-Planche s'est bien gardé de nous le dire !

Heureusement la patience légendaire des Poufsouffles atténuait l'agacement d'Olivia. Elle ne risquait pas de s'en prendre au professeur pour des informations à moitié dissimulées. Ce côté conciliant des Poufsouffle avait toujours impressionné Nerys. Elle savait que les jaunes et noirs étaient souvent moqués au château et plus particulièrement dans son cercle (Poufsouffle n'offrait pas les qualités les plus dignes, d'après une vieille rumeur !) mais à ses yeux Poufsouffle était la maison qui méritait le plus de respect. Ils n'avaient jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, s'entendaient bien avec tous et cette sociabilité avait quelque chose de magique.

Curieuse et animée par son rêve d'enfant, Nerys se pencha vers Olivia pour examiner de plus près la cicatrice.

\- Tu devrais essayer le sang de cafard sur la cicatrice. Ca atténuera la couleur. Le reste partira avec le temps.  
\- Le sang de cafard ? Pomfresh ne m'a pas parlé de ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas très... répandu comme remède.

Passionnée de médicomagie, Nerys n'hésitait pas à faire appel à ce qu'elle avait appris auprès de son père pour s'en servir pour soigner les gens. Le sang de cafard était un remède controversé car c'était un ingrédient utilisé dans la fabrication de potions de "magie noire" (Nerys n'aimait pas tellement ce terme). De plus l'aspect et la méthode de récolte (ils étaient broyés puis filtrés) répugnaient bien des sorciers, sans parler de l'odeur et du coût d'un tel ingrédient. Que Pomfresh n'envisage pas l'utilisation de ce produit n'était guère étonnant mais dans le cas d'Olivia cela semblait être un remède tout indiqué.

Sans surprise, sa camarade sembla peu convaincue. Il était plus facile de croire l'infirmière en poste depuis des années qu'une élève d'une autre maison à la réputation douteuse. Nerys ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de mettre ses idées et connaissances en pratique et s'était fait une raison depuis bien longtemps; elle ne cherchait nullement des cobayes ou patients. En outre Pomfresh avait raison : la cicatrice mettrait des années à disparaître et pourrait au mieux juste être atténuée.

\- Ca va, avec Weasley ?

En posant cette question, les joues d'Olivia prirent une teinte rosée, faisant penser à Nerys que l'interrogation n'avait rien d'innocent. Elle répondit cependant avec franchise, n'ayant rien à cacher :

\- On ne s'est pas reparlés, pourquoi ?

Le rouge monta définitivement aux joues de la Poufsouffle au teint clair, lui donnant un visage complètement cramoisi. Elle semblait mal à l'aise d'évoquer le sujet mais également déterminée à le faire.

\- Je trouve ça dommage de se disputer à cause de préjugés. Les Weasley sont des gens sympas.

Ce fut au tour de Nerys se de sentir mal à l'aise face à la réflexion de sa camarade. Personne n'affrontait le sujet des préjugés des élèves de sang-pur de front comme ça, ou alors dans des cris qui cassaient toute crédibilité aux propos. Qu'Olivia parle du sujet de manière douce et posée apportait un nouvel aspect aux choses. Nerys n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec une personne extérieure à son cercle. Elle savait qu'elle et ses amis étaient considérés comme des intolérants et cet adjectif soulevait la colère des autres élèves au point de rendre impossible tout débat. Elle s'était déjà vue réprimandée, pour certains de ses comportements et paroles, par d'autres élèves qui n'aimaient pas le cercle privilégié auquel elle appartenait et qui n'aimait pas le peu "d'ouverture d'esprit" qu'ils pouvaient avoir (Nerys préférait parler de traditions entretenues). Mais personne, en sept ans de scolarité, n'avait osé évoquer le sujet avec elle dans un instant propice à la conversation et à l'intimité.

Il aurait été facile d'éluder la question ou de fournir une réponse qui ne prêtait pas à débat, mais quelque chose dans l'apparence d'Olivia inspirait la confiance. Nerys décida de répondre de façon honnête.

\- Il n'y a pas que les préjugés, c'est lui qui m'agace. C'est sûr qu'on ne pourra jamais être amis mais je suis capable de faire un effort pour un devoir.

A la réflexion elle trouvait même qu'elle s'était montrée plutôt agréable avec Weasley. Elle savait que certains de ses amis et connaissances issus du même cercle qu'elle n'aurait pas témoigné de la même patience avec lui et n'aurait su que lui envoyer des insultes à la figure. Certains auraient préféré saboter un devoir et une note cruciale plutôt que de faire équipe avec un rejeton Weasley. Dans son cercle, les traîtres-à-leur-sang étaient considérés comme la pire partie de la population : les sang-de-bourbe n'avaient pas choisit d'être ce qu'ils étaient, mais les traitres s'étaient détournés volontairement. Il persistait une rancœur de génération en génération qui, loin de s'atténuer, semblait atteindre plus profondément les personnes qui n'avaient pas vécu le détournement de ces familles eux-mêmes. Nerys, elle, ne se sentait pas haineuse : elle avait l'impression que le plus important était de témoigner de sa bonne éducation en toutes circonstances, peu importe l'identité de son interlocuteur. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle paraissait plus mesurée aux yeux des autres élèves. Elle aurait pu faire un effort pour un Weasley, mais pas pour Fred Weasley.

\- Il n'est pas toujours si agaçant.

Et à la rougeur de ses joues qui persistait, Nerys se demanda si finalement Olivia n'avait pas le béguin pour Fred Weasley. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle ne fit pas davantage de commentaire. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille pouvait bien trouver à un gars comme Weasley ? Elle coula un regard dans leur direction.

Les jumeaux étaient tous les deux concentrés dans une discussion qui semblait sans fin, les mains et les bras agités pour illustrer leur conversation (quelle étrange manie !). Leurs cheveux en pagaille illustraient le peu d'intérêt qu'ils portaient à tout, y compris leur apparence et l'image d'eux-mêmes qu'ils renvoyaient aux autres. Ils étaient de taille moyenne, les épaules larges, le teint clair, les cheveux écarlates : le genre de physique qui ne passait pas inaperçu mais qui ne déclenchait pourtant pas des myriades de compliments. A bien y réfléchir il y avait sans doute un certain charme qui se dégageaient d'eux, dans leur chaleur et leur aisance, mais Nerys préférait ignorer cet aspect et se concentrer sur leurs mauvaises manières.

\- Et tu n'es pas si désagréable, rajouta Olivia avec un sourire timide.

La remarque aurait pu être vexante si elle n'était pas dite comme un véritable compliment. Un instant Nerys eut l'impression de partager une réelle complicité avec Olivia mais le moment fut de courte durée : Gobe-Planche les rappela à la réalité et la fenêtre ouverte sur des conversations plus honnêtes fut fermée.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle regardait Briséis penchée sur un livre en face d'elle, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Son amie ne lui avait pas reparlé de son potentiel fiancé mais s'était montrée de meilleure humeur depuis leur conversation. Le fait d'avoir laissé libre court à sa tristesse et à sa frustration lui avait peut-être soulagé le cœur. Nerys ne savait pas très bien ce que Briséis avait répondu à ses parents mais l'affaire semblait plus ou moins réglée, bien que décalée dans le temps, d'après ce que lui avait annoncé Amadeus dans sa lettre de la veille. Le futur mari de Briséis étant lui-même encore étudiant à l'école de magie américaine, il avait été convenu que les présentations n'auraient lieu qu'au courant de l'été suivant pour des fiançailles et une union dans l'année civile qui suivrait. Briséis avait encore quelques mois pour souffler et se faire à l'idée, et c'est peut-être ce qui expliquait qu'elle se sente mieux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu me fixes comme ça ?

En voyant les boucles brunes de son amie s'agiter, Nerys su qu'elle avait percé une partie de ses pensées. Dans la confidence Briséis se pencha vers elle :

\- Je ne veux pas reparler de ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est arrangé.

Nerys acquiesça mais sans savoir quoi répondre. Il lui semblait que la semaine passée avait été placée sous une terrible malédiction avec un enchaînement de malheurs, alors que ces jours-ci semblaient bien meilleurs. Ce n'était que mardi mais en deux jours le moral de Nerys était remonté au plus haut grâce aux marques d'attention et d'affection provenant de son entourage. Les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger après tout.

\- Au fait, ta retenue avec Ombrage ?

Lorsqu'elle était revenue de sa retenue le samedi soir précédant, Gale l'attendait dans la salle commune pour savoir comment l'heure s'était déroulée. Il avait été très surpris de la voir revenir si tôt et Nerys lui avait expliqué (dans les grandes lignes) ce que Ombrage lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait pas mentionné les jumeaux Weasley et leur drôle de manège, mais lui avait raconté comment Ombrage essayait subtilement de devenir son alliée et sa confidente pour être au courant de toutes les affaires de Poudlard. Sans surprise, Gale s'était rangé de son côté pour dire qu'il fallait se méfier d'Ombrage et faire le tri dans les informations qui pouvaient et devaient être répétées, et celles qui devraient être gardées secrètes ou être données à un autre membre du corps professoral. Malgré le comportement de la gargouille rose face au survivant qui semblait offrir une certaine satisfaction à Gale, il semblait aussi atteint de mépris envers elle que les autres élèves. Nerys se demandait si il existait au sein du château un seul élève qui appréciait Ombrage (la réponse était probablement pas).

Briséis avait été absente de son échange avec Gale, déjà remontée dans le dortoir, et le sujet n'avait pas été abordé depuis.

\- Elle ne m'a fait restée que dix minutes en estimant que j'étais la victime de Weasley. Mais elle veut aussi un service en échange de sa bienveillance. Je suis censée surveiller ce qui se passe parmi les élèves et l'informer de tout.

Il était clair que Briséis n'était pas une grande admiratrice d'Ombrage, aussi son ricanement méprisant n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- J'espère que tu ne comptes rien lui dire.

Nerys haussa les épaules.

\- Juste le minimum.

Briséis fit un bruit de gorge qui indiquait qu'elle était mécontente mais elle n'insista pas. Une autre réponse de sa part aurait probablement donné lieu à une dispute entre elles. Que Briséis se montre parfois mal élevée et n'hésite pas à se montrer irrespectueuse avec un professeur irritait Nerys qui tâchait justement de faire tout l'inverse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Ombrage qu'elle refusait de l'aider. Au delà du manque de tenue que cette réponse lancée à un adulte avec autorité représentait, Nerys ne voulait pas être dans le collimateur d'un professeur qui n'hésitait visiblement pas à se montrer injuste envers es élèves. Si elle l'avait gratifié d'un traitement de faveur, nul doute qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire l'inverse si quelque chose ne lui convenait pas. Avoir Ombrage dans la poche était aussi un avantage certain pour elle. Les filles reprirent donc leur travail chacune de leurs côtés, conscientes qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter davantage de ce sujet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mercredi soir, encore un soir passé à la bibliothèque. Bien que de meilleure humeur, Nerys commençait à avoir les livres et les étagères en horreur à force de passer autant de temps dans ces lieux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la charge de travail en septième année la forcerait à être si souvent là (elle ne voyait quasiment plus ses amis !). Elle devait travailler sur son devoir de Soins concernant le Scarafumant pour le surlendemain. Sans surprise ni ses notes ni celles d'Olivia (elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se dupliquer mutuellement leurs parchemins) ne lui avait permis de rédiger le devoir demandé par le professeur Gobe-Planche. Alors Nerys était plongée dans un bouquin quelconque traitant du sujet, tentant de faire le tri dans ce qui était intéressant et ce qui était juste anecdotique. Le contenu du livre épuisé, elle se rendait compte que son devoir était loin d'être fini : il fallait multiplier les sources. Elle ramassa son ouvrage qui traînait sur la table, abandonna Briséis encore plongée dans un bouquin d'études des runes, et se dirigea vers les étagères qui l'intéressaient. Les rangées de la bibliothèque de Poudlard étaient étonnantes : pour un lieu aussi sacré on s'attendait à ce que les étagères soient disposées de la même façon au centimètre près pour donner une vue harmonieuse. Mais la bibliothécaire semblait avoir d'autres préférences : les rayons étaient plus ou moins larges, les étagères plus ou moins hautes. Cette impression de vrac avait quelque chose de surréaliste et magique.

\- Aïe.

Devant elle, Nerys vit la petite Pansy Parkinson (plus si petite que ça finalement) adresser un croche-pied à une autre élève qui chuta au sol. Pansy s'éloigna en ricanant, laissant l'autre par terre au milieu de livres éparpillés qui lui avaient échappé des mains. Nerys roula des yeux devant un tel manque de savoir-vivre et devant le manque de discrétion de sa camarade. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû la réprimander et retirer des points à sa maison pour ce geste accompli devant elle, en qualité de préfète, mais la fatigue et le désintérêt qu'elle commençait à porter à son rôle la poussèrent à choisir une autre option : elle s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'était relevée et l'aida à ramasser ses livres. Visiblement celle-ci prenait très à cœur ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Une dizaine d'ouvrages s'étalaient à ses pieds, de "L'auto-défense contre les êtres maléfiques" à "Enseigner et apprendre la protection contre les forces du mal".

Les ouvrages ramassés, Nerys lui tendit. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait en face d'elle Hermione Granger, la plus célèbre des sang-de-bourbe du château. Il y avait un air de défi sur son visage mais Nerys ne pensait pas qu'il lui était adressé : elle était sans doute fâchée de s'être laissée avoir si facilement par Pansy Parkinson. De part les conversations qu'elle avait pu entendre dans la salle commune, Nerys savait que Pansy et ses amies aimaient s'en prendre à la petite Granger dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion (c'est-à-dire dès que Potter et Mini-Weasley n'étaient plus dans les parages). C'était un comportement que Nerys ne comprenait pas et ne cautionnait pas, même si elle savait qu'il était répandu chez ses camarades Serpentard. Elle-même préférait se montrer respectueuse et bien élevée en toutes circonstances, ce qu'elle fit en cet instant en tendant la pile de livres ramassés à la Gryffondor. La bonne éducation, il n'y avait que ça de vrai et c'était ça qui prouvait sa valeur.

\- Merci, souffla Granger visiblement étonnée de ce témoignage de gentillesse.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec sa pile de livres dans les bras, comme quelqu'un pris sur le fait en plein délit. Ce n'était pourtant pas un crime de s'intéresser à la défense contre les forces du mal (même si, à son sens, il aurait plus intéressant d' _apprendre_ les forces du mal avant tout) surtout avec un professeur comme Ombrage avec qui l'intérêt du cours était particulièrement limité.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Nerys.

Et elle s'éloigna en direction du rayon qui l'intéressait, peu désireuse de s'attarder avec une sang-de-bourbe, laissant derrière une Granger qui grognait.

Bien plus tard quand l'heure de quitter la bibliothèque fut venue, Nerys assista au spectacle d'une Pansy Parkinson dans une bien mauvaise posture : son derrière était collé à sa chaise par un maléfice de glue perpétuelle que ses amies ne parvenaient pas à retirer. Quelque part au fond d'elle une petite voix lui souffla : _Bien fait !_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys restait bêtement debout à côté d'Olivia sans oser rejoindre Fred Weasley qui examinait leur Demiguise. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se trouver près de Cadmus, et donc près de lui, mais cette perspective la mettait trop mal à l'aise pour la mettre en pratique. Callaghan ne cessait de la dévisager mais Olivia témoignait une indifférence rassurante face à sa présence. Quelque part Nerys avait l'impression de forcer leur camaraderie mais, en tant que bonne Poufsouffle, la petite blonde se laissait faire docilement, ouf !

Gobe-Planche arriva un peu après eux, sortant de la Forêt Interdite avec les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir couru des kilomètres mais ne pris même pas la peine de souffler.

\- Bien bien, venez autour de moi, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler tous ensemble avec les Demiguises !

Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher d'elle et Nerys en ressentit un énorme soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas à travailler en tête-à-tête avec Weasley ce jour-là ! Elle sentit le regard de Fred Weasley peser sur elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Gobe-Planche. Elle l'imaginait bouillonnant de haine et de rancœur envers elle, prêt à en découdre verbalement une fois de plus. Elle se concentra pour ne pas laisser son regard dévier vers lui. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au cœur d'une dispute une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas son genre. Elle avait été assez troublée par celle qu'ils avaient déjà eu, inutile d'en rajouter.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que les choses soient plus simples entre eux, qu'à défaut d'une vraie entente, il soit suffisamment bien élevé pour faire semblant. Mais non, Fred Weasley semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'asticoter et son rêve d'une collaboration simple et rapide ne prendrait jamais réalité.

En formant une ligne elle se plaça aussi loin que possible des jumeaux Weasley, à la gauche d'Olivia dont la présence devenait de plus en plus rassurante au fil des minutes. La Poufsouffle n'était pourtant pas très réceptive à sa présence et ne lui adressait pas un mot mais Nerys avait la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser entre elles et que Olivia pourrait peut-être s'avérer être une véritable alliée.

Gobe-Planche leur proposa un nouvel exercice pour mieux situer leurs avancées. Chaque groupe devrait à tour de rôle présenter sa créature et indiquer les progrès qui avaient été réalisés. La première sélectionnée fut celle de Calloway et Weasley (George) : Ignotus.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire quels progrès vous avez eu avec votre Demiguise ?

Calloway s'avança à côté du professeur Gobe-Planche, toute fière, face à eux.

\- Elle commence à réapparaître lorsque je la brosse.

George, nettement moins intéressé par toute cette agitation, haussa les épaules dans un air indifférent.

\- Elle mange, ça me parait déjà pas mal.

Nerys aperçu le regard meurtrier que Wendy Calloway adressa à son partenaire et elle se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à souffrir de cette répartition des groupes de devoir. Calloway était une Serdaigle très sérieuse et studieuse, souvent fourrée à la bibliothèque et décochant régulièrement les notes maximales aux devoirs. Adrian étudiait parfois avec elle, mais même lui avait déjà soufflé à Nerys que Calloway était _mortelle_. Elle semblait incapable de se dérider et de penser à autre chose qu'à ses études, sauf en présence d'Evan Callaghan.

\- Bravo, c'est une belle avancée. Monsieur Weasley il faudrait peut-être vous investir davantage dans ce devoir. Je vous rappelle que la note commune portera sur vos progrès à tous les deux.

Calloway semblait encore plus agacée, sans doute parce qu'elle sentait venir la note d' _Acceptable_ seulement. George Weasley accueillit la remarque de Gobe-Planche avec un désintérêt profond, sans aucune réaction. Voir que leur collaboration forcée semblait compliquée rassurait quelque peu Nerys : elle n'aimait pas Calloway, mais quel bonheur de ne pas être seule dans la galère !

Le groupe suivant était composé de Callaghan et Jones. Beaucoup plus humblement, Olivia expliqua que sa Demiguise (Antioch) restait invisible mais qu'elle semblait beaucoup apprécier l'étape du nettoyage de sa fourrure et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à griffer lorsque le nettoyage était terminé pour en réclamer davantage. Callaghan ajouta qu'elle semblait plus apprécier Olivia que lui-même, et qu'ils avaient donc décidé de faire équipe commune tout du long pour s'occuper de la créature. Sur les trois c'était visiblement le seul do qui fonctionnait bien. Callaghan porta sur Olivia un regard affectueux, qui elle-même lui adressa un sourire amical. Ils semblaient heureux de travailler tous les deux (ce n'était pourtant pas gagné au départ) et leur collaboration ne consistait pas à se répartir le travail mais à le faire ensemble. Nerys aurait rêvé d'avoir un duo qui fonctionnait si bien.

\- Très bien. Miss Avery, Mr Weasley ?

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la cage de Cadmus. Nerys se sentait un peu honteuse de prendre la parole. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir raconter ? Elle s'apprêtait à expliquer qu'elle n'avait noté aucune amélioration mais Weasley la devança :

\- Cadmus est joueur, il aime bien jouer avec une balle mordante. Ca le distrait tellement qu'il redevient visible.

Le ciel lui serait tombé sur la tête que Nerys n'aurait vu aucune différence. Fred Weasley avait réussit à apprivoiser leur créature ? Et ne lui avait rien dit ? _Quelle enflure_ _!_ Elle fulminait devant son partenaire qui n'avait rien d'exemplaire et semblait trouver tous les moyens du monde pour la déstabiliser et saboter leur devoir. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de l'informer des progrès qui étaient effectués ! Comment était-elle censée s'occuper correctement de leur créature si il ne partageait pas ses découvertes ? Maudit, maudit, maudit Weasley !

Elle avait presque envie de tout abandonner, de dire à Weasley qu'il avait enfin eu sa victoire et qu'elle préférait laisser tomber le devoir et accepter la mauvaise note qui découlerait de ça. Mais presque seulement ! Au lieu de lui faire le plaisir de l'abandon, elle afficha un sourire hypocrite (le même qu'Ombrage ! Peut-être avaient-elles des points communs après tout !).

\- Fred a fait de baux progrès en effet ! Lança t-elle, utilisant son prénom pour donner l'illusion d'une intimité qui n'existait pas, donnant ainsi l'impression d'une collaboration fonctionnelle qui ne risquait jamais d'arriver.

Et elle écouta les félicitations de Gobe-Planche, ignorant le regard intrigué de Weasley qui pesait sur elle. Foi d'Avery, elle comptait bien l'éviter tant qu'elle le pouvait encore !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Adrian traînait au comptoir, discutant avec la serveuse après avoir réglé les commandes. Nerys qui l'attendait (Gale et Briséis étaient partis devant) n'entendait pas leur conservation d'aussi loin, mais leurs gestes et leurs regards trahissaient un léger flirt. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune chance que la jeune femme soit issue de bonne famille et aucune chance que quelqu'un d'aussi bien élevé et responsable que Adrian se laisse embobiner. Du moins le pensa t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Nerys, qui ne l'avait jamais vu user de son pouvoir de séduction auparavant, ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer :

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant.

\- Oh Nerys, tu sais bien que c'est faux.

Ils sortirent du bar, rattrapant doucement l'avance que Briséis et Gale avaient sur eux. Nerys serra sa cape autour d'elle à cause du froid. Ce week-end à Pré-Au-Lard était une bonne idée mais elle regrettait qu'il ait lieu si tard dans l'année. Il aurait été tellement mieux de pouvoir profiter de l'arrière saison de septembre dans le village magique !

\- Elle avait l'air de te plaire.

La remarque était osée car ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs désirs et des sentiments de leurs cœurs. Mais quelque chose chez Adrian laissait place à plus d'ouverture. Nerys savait très bien que Gale aurait bien pris cette remarque déplacée avec agacement mais que Adrian pouvait en rire sans complexe. L'important pour lui, disait-il, était de conserver les apparences aux yeux de la majorité. Avec ses proches, il fallait savoir se montrer plus naturel ! Nerys aurait aimé pouvoir se laisser aller davantage avec les gens qui l'entouraient mais elle n'y arrivait pas aussi bien que lui.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, Briséis et toi serez toujours mes deux favorites.

Il posa son bras autour des épaules de Nerys dans une étreinte amicale touchante. Parfois Nerys se disait que Adrian méritait d'être plus connu, qu'elle aurait dû le laisser plus approcher et moins mettre de barrières. Mais le côté sérieux de son ami avait tendance à l'agacer; elle préférait quand il se montrait plus naturel comme en cet instant.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à hauteur de Gale et Briséis qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, étaient d'accord sur un sujet ! Ils discutaient de leur branche familiale en commun : tante Edwige Fawley (côté Briséis) et oncle Rodolf Selwyn (côté Gale). Ce couple-là parvenait à rester dans les bonnes grâces malgré des comportements déplacés. Ils n'avaient pas d'élégance, pas de retenue, s'embrassaient parfois à la vue de tous et n'hésitaient pas à faire des blagues douteuses. Gale ne les aimait pas à cause de ce manque de savoir-vivre. Briséis était plus nuancée sur ce sujet; ce qui la gênait était la violence de leur propos à l'égard des nés-moldus. Et Nerys était bien d'accord avec elle. Détester les nés-modus étaient courant dans leur milieu - voire obligatoire - mais rêver de tortures à leur égard était dérangeant.

\- Ca vous dit un petit tour à Honeydukes ? Lança Briséis.

Elle voulait faire le plein de sucreries, son ingrédient magique pour tenir face au stress des examens et devoirs en tout genre. Les trois autres se laissèrent entraîner bien volontiers. La boutique se situait sur l'artère principale du village magique, celle que les élèves quittaient rarement. Eux préféraient le calme du _Tonneau Plein_ , un pub situé plus à l'écart, pour se retrouver en toute quiétude. Ils s''éloignaient toujours des endroits les plus fréquentés.

\- C'est quoi cet attroupement ?

Gale s'était arrêté en voyant au loin un groupe d'élèves sortir de la _Tête de Sanglier_. Les autres l'imitèrent. Ils avaient déjà testé ce pub qui ne les avait pas convaincus. Qu'un groupe aussi important d'élèves aient pris place dans un endroit pareil était surprenant. Au milieu de la foule Nerys reconnu deux têtes rousses identiques bien connues : les jumeaux Weasley !, mais également accompagnés de deux autres rouquins. A n'en pas douter le petit groupe était composé de Potter et toute la compagnie. Une réunion dans ce pub miteux était étrange. Nerys se demanda si cela avait rapport avec la scène qu'elle avait surprise entre les jumeaux et de jeunes élèves. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans le dos de tous ? Les jumeaux devaient être les responsables, à n'en pas douter !

Adrian, Briséis et Gale allèrent de leurs suggestions et idées pour expliquer cet amas d'élèves en se dirigeant vers Honeydukes. Nerys se garda de tout commentaire, regardant les élèves se disperser en toute discrétion. Elle et ses amis étaient passés complètement inaperçus.

Elle songea que, peut-être, elle allait devoir fournir plus d'efforts auprès de Fred Weasley pour l'avoir davantage à l'oeil et comprendre ce qui se tramait. _Juste un petit effort,_ se souffla t-elle intérieurement. Sa curiosité méritait d'être satisfaite.


	6. Ch 6 : octobre (2)

Bonjour,

Je vous retrouve avec le 6ème chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant que la suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : OCTOBRE (2)**

* * *

La Gazette du Sorcier affichait un titre étrange en couverture ce jour-là : _Rebellions françaises_. Briséis était plongée dans son journal et Nerys ne voyait que ces mots s'agiter devant ses yeux. Elle était curieuse d'en lire le contenu. Son père, accompagné de la délégation ministérielle, avait passé quelques jours en France la semaine passée. Nerys avait reçu une lettre la veille, envoyée par son père à son retour de voyage : il s'était montré peu bavard sur son séjour (il n'était pas d'un naturel causant) mais la lettre était accompagnée d'un petit souvenir comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, en l'occurrence un joli bandeau d'une grande marque française. Nerys l'avait noué dans ses cheveux ce jour-là, malgré les moqueries de Briséis et le regard curieux de Gale. Fort heureusement, Adrian s'était montré plus galant et l'avait complimenté juste avant le petit-déjeuner.

\- Je veux bien le journal après ta lecture, réclama Gale à Briséis.

L'intéressée ne réagit pas mais Gale ne pris pas la peine d'insister, sachant qu'elle était toujours plongée dans son monde dès que venait l'instant de la lecture quotidienne. Visiblement Nerys n'était pas la seule à s'intéresser du sort de la France sorcière; mais si sa curiosité était plus personnelle (son père et son fiancé revenant tout juste de voyage) elle se demandait pourquoi Gale se montrait désireux de lire l'article. Elle savait qu'il s'intéressait de près à la politique mais les relations internationales n'avaient jamais semblé être sa préoccupation principale. Ses interrogations furent vite balayées par la question de Gale.

\- As-tu fixé une date pour le mariage ?

Nerys se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Gale ne s'était jamais intéressé de si près à l'évènement de sa vie ! Elle faisait l'autruche sur ce qui l'attendait en sortant du château et ils l'imitaient tous bien volontiers. Il y avait une conscience collective que leurs vies actuelles ne pourraient pas se poursuivre en dehors de Poudlard, que leurs liens seraient profondément transformés et qu'il ne serait pas possible d'être aussi proches. La seule personne dont Nerys pourrait encore partager le quotidien était Briséis, sa future belle-soeur. Et son amie ne semblait même pas particulièrement ravie de l'accueillir dans la famille dans un futur proche.

\- Non, je ne suis même pas officiellement fiancée.

Gale lui coula un regard curieux et désapprobateur.

\- Mais vous allez vous marier j'espère.

Le rouge de gêne se transforma en rouge de colère. Elle n'aimait pas contredire son meilleur ami, même si certaines de ses affirmations la mettait mal à l'aise, mais elle n'appréciait pas qu'il lui dicte son comportement comme si il était son père. Même Crimson Avery ne prenait plus la peine de lui dire quels choix elle devait faire : il avait suffisamment confiance en l'éducation qu'il lui avait apporté pour savoir qu'elle prendrait toujours les bonnes décisions. Nerys était une fille bien élevée ! Qu'il en doute était presque insultant.

\- Bien sûr ! Je savais très bien ce que signifiait me mettre en couple avec lui. J'ai fait mon choix en sachant très bien que ça déboucherait sur un mariage.

Elle s'était emportée plus que de raison mais Gale ne sembla rien remarquer à son agitation.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre peur.

Venant de Gale, la remarque semblait complètement déplacée. Il était celui qui tenait à ce que les règles soient absolument respectées, à ce que leur éducation parfaite soit présente en toutes circonstances (même si lui y dérogeait parfois). Qu'il parle de doute et d'irrespect de façon aussi calme et posée déstabilisa complètement Nerys. Que cherchait-il à la fin ? Elle sentit la lassitude l'envahir et elle baissa les armes, abdiquant devant la vérité qui cherchait à sortir depuis des semaines.

\- J'ai des doutes, souffla t-elle dans un murmure.

Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami qui était capable d'entendre cette confidence. Briséis était à portée de voix mais bien trop planquée derrière son journal depuis toutes ces années pour prêter attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Nerys n'aurait jamais osé formuler ses pensées secrètes et déplacées à qui que ce soit d'autre mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en Gale. Il pourrait prendre mal les pensées déplacées qui occupaient son esprit mais l'aiderait à s'en débarrasser. Avec lui à ses côtés comme allié, elle pourrait rester sur le droit chemin, apprendre à ce que son esprit se montre parfaitement conforme à son éducation sans le moindre doute pour venir le troubler.

\- Je le savais, répondit Gale.

Devant eux, Briséis plia son journal, mettant face à cette conversation intime et laissant une Nerys bouillonnante d'interrogations. Maintenant que le sujet avait été lancé, elle aurait aimé pouvoir confier ses doutes et ses pensées à son meilleur ami, mais la brune assise en face d'elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion.

Le sujet occupa ses pensées durant tout le petit-déjeuner mais fut balayé dès en sortant de la Grande Salle : il y avait un tel brouhaha d'élèves qu'il y avait sûrement un évènement plus important en cours. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves, toutes années et maisons confondues, étaient regroupés devant un mur où un épais cadre venait d'être affiché. Dessus on pouvait y lire : Décret d'éducation n°24 : _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école._ Pas de doute : Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice, venait encore de frapper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Watson lui avait envoyé un morceau de parchemin en cours de métamorphose pour lui dire qu'elle souhaitait lui parler le plus rapidement possible. Ignorer l'invitation ou l'envoyer sur les roses était extrêmement tentant, mais Nerys savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. C'était déjà un miracle de lui avoir échappé plusieurs jours durant. Il n'y avait aucune doute sur le sujet dont Watson voulait discuter : son comportement. La façon dont Nerys lui avait parlé quelques temps auparavant devait lui être resté en travers de la gorge et sa récente punition avait finalement dû lui parvenir aux oreilles. Sauf cas très exceptionnels, les préfets ne pouvaient pas être destitués de leur statut, aussi Nerys ne craignait pas grand chose (surtout à cause d'une unique punition). Mais Watson pouvait être assez vicieuse pour trouver quelque chose qui la mettrait de côté... Ce devait être l'occasion idéale pour elle.

Elle griffonna " _Statue de Henri-centaure en sortant du cours_ " et fit suivre le chemin inverse au parchemin.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, elle rassembla ses affaires et fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle se préparait mentalement à un échange difficile. Si elle voyait la plupart des Poufsouffles comme des gens doux et agréables, Watson faisait clairement exception à la règle. C'était un dragon que sa nouvelle nomination avait rendu encore plus sauvage.

La statue de Henri-centaure était un recoin très populaire parmi les élèves, et qui était pourtant un repère bien connu pour ceux en quête de tranquillité. Elle se situait dans une petite pièce à peine plus grande qu'un placard, et dont la porte pouvait aisément être bloquée. Le seul risque était de se faire découvrir par un professeur, qui semblaient tous connaître l'endroit, sans toutefois le faire condamner. Sans doute parce qu'ils savaient que si la pièce était bloquée, les élèves trouveraient un autre endroit pour se réunir. Savoir où ils se situaient assurait au moins de pouvoir les surveiller de près.

Watson attendait déjà dans la petite pièce, l'air agacé comme si elle était là depuis des heures. Elle devait avoir deux minutes d'avance au plus; quelle greluche ! Nerys présente, Watson en oublia toutes les règles de politesse pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Avery, je n'aime pas beaucoup ton comportement ces derniers temps. Tu fais honte à la fonction de préfet. J'aimerais que tu t'écartes quelques temps de ton rôle; plus de ronde, plus de points retirés.

Watson avait un air hautain, et Nerys réalisa qu'elle était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au château. Même Weasley n'était pas si désagréable qu'elle. Ses exigences disproportionnées et hors de propos (elle n'était pas la première préfète à être collée !) la mire hors d'elle : Watson la saquait clairement. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour enfin pouvoir la mettre en retrait.

\- Pour qui tu te prends Watson ? Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir.

La remarque - juste - de Nerys renforça son air assuré et supérieur. La Serpentard devait faire un effort pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions primaires qui lui soufflaient de se jeter sur la Poufsouffle pour lui arracher les cheveux. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait garder son calme pour ne pas lui donner raison.

\- On verra ça, je vais en référer au Professeur Chourave.

Et elle sortit avec son air digne que Nerys avait si fort envie de lui arracher du visage. Qu'elle en réfère donc au Professeur Chourave ! Elle-même avait une bien meilleure idée : si Ombrage souhaitait qu'elle devienne son alliée, peut-être pouvait-elle également l'aider pour ses tracas du quotidien. Et si Watson était destituée ? L'idée germa comme un rayon de soleil au milieu d'un champ de pluie. Enfin, une solution à ce foutu problème !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le dîner était passé mais au lieu de rejoindre sa salle commune, Nerys était partie en direction du parc. Il faisait presque nuit, il faisait froid, et elle regrettait soudain d'avoir mis en place un planning si strict pour les repas de Cadmus. La lune presque entière permettait d'éclairer assez le parc pour qu'un Lumos ne soit pas nécessaire. Le parc aurait pu paraître effrayant dans la pénombre mais Nerys n'avait jamais été gênée par les ténèbres. Les cages se situaient non loin de la cabane de Hagrid, elle-même bien visible depuis le château et utile pour se repérer. Il fallait quelques minutes pour effectuer la traversée et si elle était sans crainte, Nerys se sentait moins à l'aise maintenant que la forêt interdite n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

En se penchant vers la cage elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œils soupçonneux en direction de la forêt, certaine d'avoir entendu des bruits suspects. Quand soudain...

\- Weasley !

L'exclamation cachait un cri de frayeur. Fred Weasley venait d'apparaître à ses côtés sans un bruit, tel un fantôme surgissant d'un mur comme cela était si habituel à Poudlard. L'éclat de la lune se reflétait sur sa peau claire faisant ressortir les dizaines de tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage. Cela donnait à Nerys l'impression d'y voir se refléter le ciel étoilé. Elle aurait pu rester à le fixer des heures pour laisser sa surprise et sa frayeur se calmer, mais Weasley la délivra de son immobilisme.

\- Du calme Avery, tu vas faire peur au petit.

Il se pencha vers la cage, se désintéressant totalement d'elle l'espace d'un instant. La surprise de sa présence faisait oublier à Nerys tous les différends qu'ile avaient pu avoir dernièrement, ne subsistait qu'une seule question : _que faisait Fred Weasley ici ?_

Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape encore davantage pour se protéger du froid et de cette présence indésirée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

D'un coup elle se demandait si Weasley n'était pas là pour se venger de la retenue dont il avait écopée et des insultes qu'elle avait proféré envers sa famille. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient en très mauvais termes et que sa présence ici n'était sûrement pas le fait du hasard : il savait qu'elle se trouverait là à cette horaire précise, conformément au planning qu'elle avait fixé. Quelle mauvaise idée que de donner son emploi du temps aux ennemis !

\- Te rendre la vie impossible, tu sais bien.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire pour illustrer ses propos, ce qui signifiait sans doute que c'était une blague mais elle reflétait tellement la vérité que Nerys resta fixe. Weasley lui rendait la vie impossible. Sa dernière année à Poudlard était une année difficile d'existence et le rouquin compliquait davantage les choses. Elle était comme une potion prête à exploser, et Weasley était la goutte de trop qui faisait tout déborder. Elle était encore vexée par leur dispute et ses récentes révélations du précédent cours de Soins.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Weasley soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas très drôle Avery.

La remarqua la piqua, pas assez pour la mettre définitivement en colère mais suffisamment pour lui donner envie de répondre.

\- Oh ça va Weasley, tu me rends vraiment la vie impossible. Comment veux-tu que je me détende avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

Le fait de le dire à voix haute faisait d'un coup retomber la pression. Nul besoin de faire semblant devant Weasley : elle pouvait se montrer aussi mal élevée que lui et, pour une fois, cesser de prêter attention à ce qu'on pensait d'elle. Il aurait été grossier de parler ainsi à quelqu'un de son entourage, et toute son éducation aurait été remise en question pour une phrase de travers. Mais Fred Weasley ne s'en formaliserait pas, elle le savait. Quelque part cette pensée était rassurante et la déchargeait d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ils se fixaient comme des animaux sauvages incapables de savoir si l'autre allait lui sauter au cou ou continuer son chemin. Nerys ne savait pas très bien si le mutisme de Weasley était un signe avant-coureur d'une fureur grandissante, ou si au contraire il restait indifférent à ses propos désagréables. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre :

\- Tiens, regarde.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher en sortant de sa poche une balle mordante, à la plus grande surprise de la Serpentard. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il l'envoie sur les roses comme elle-même l'avait fait, ou à ce qu'il prenne la fuite. Mais Fred Weasley avait parfois des réactions qui la laissait complètement interloquée. Malgré la tension palpable et le manque de stabilité de la situation, Nerys se doutait de ce qu'il allait faire et la curiosité la poussa à faire un pas en avant. Ils se retrouvèrent côté à côté, en silence.

Weasley ouvrit légèrement la cage pour faire passer la balle et la referma aussitôt. Pendant un instant rien ne se produisit : la balle resta immobile et aucun son n'était perceptible. Et puis d'un coup la balle s'envola à l'autre bout de la cage, sortant les crocs pour se défendre mais sans réussir à mordre son ennemi. Nerys regarda la balle voler quelques minutes avant, qu'enfin, une silhouette se dessine dans la cage : concentré sur son jeu, Cadmus redevenait visible. La petite créature argenté était assez distraite pour ne plus se soucier de revêtir son invisibilité. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nerys. La vision était comme un cadeau, un peu de lumière dans une existence qui devenait de plus en terne . Weasley avait trouvé la parade pour apprivoiser Cadmus et elle lui en était reconnaissante de la lui faire partager.

\- Merci, lui souffla t-elle.

Et le silence les entoura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Adrian et Briséis étaient installés face à face dans la Grande Salle, des livres étalés devant eux. Gale était absent, ce que Nerys remarqua aussitôt. Où avait-il bien pu disparaître ? Elle s'était juste absentée le temps d'aller récupérer un ouvrage de botanique à la bibliothèque, et toutes ses affaires avaient disparues durant ces quelques minutes.

\- Où est Gale ? Demanda t-elle en reprenant sa place à côté de Adrian.

Briséis lui coula un regard curieux et Adrian décida de l'ignorer. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il y avait eu un problème et Nerys aurait parié qu'il s'agissait d'un énième conflit entre Gale et Briséis. Depuis toujours certaines conversations et agissements provoquaient des éclats de voix entre eux mais dernièrement les choses s'étaient davantage aggravées. Si Briséis n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si la bonne tenue l'aurait exigé, elle semblait avoir pris encore davantage d'assurance des dernières semaines et n'hésitait plus à répliquer franchement aux remarques de Gale, quitte à en devenir complètement désagréable. Nerys s'inquiétait parfois de la pente sur laquelle son amie glissait mais se rassurait assez vite : elles avaient eu la même éducation et Briséis était au courant des enjeux, tout comme elle. Elle profitait sûrement de l'insouciance qui régnait à Poudlard pour extérioriser certains démons avant d'entrer dans le moule de sa vie pré-conçue.

\- Il est parti, il n'était pas d'accord avec nous, répondit Briséis à son interrogation.

Le "nous" étonna Nerys. Adrian et Gale étaient extrêmement proches et s'entendaient sur tous les sujets même si ce n'était pas toujours dans la même mesure. Les rares fois où un semblant de tension avait eu lieu c'est lorsque Gale soulignait que la famille de Adrian n'était pas aussi prestigieuse que les leurs en raison du sang moldu qui coulait dans les veines des Kurdow. Qu'Adrian se soit ouvertement confronté à Gale en prenant le parti de Briséis était étrange. Comme elle, il faisait généralement profil bas lorsqu'un conflit survenait entre les deux.

\- A quel sujet ? Demande Nerys, soudain inquiète.

Briséis soupira et chercha le soutien d'Adrian du regard. Le Serdaigle ne pu pas se défiler davantage. Il se tourna vers Nerys avec un demi-sourire compatissant. La jeune femme sentait qu'une mauvaise nouvelle se préparait.

\- Il avait peur que tu t'écartes du droit chemin... Par rapport à Amadeus. On lui a dit qu'avoir des doutes était normal mais il veut qu'on garde un oeil sur toi.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle sache si la colère ou la gêne dominait. Elle était d'un coup déçue de Gale et cette émotion était à la fois vive, nouvelle et perturbante. Elle lui avait fait confiance mais il n'avait pas gardé le secret : il avait mis Adrian et Briséis dans la confidence sous couvert de vouloir l'aider alors qu'elle sentait cela comme une trahison et une volonté de la mettre à part. Elle se sentait comme le vilain petit canard, celui qu'on mettait sur le côté pour le surveiller et qu'on finirait éventuellement par écarter.

\- Je ne me suis pas confiée à lui pour qu'il aille tout répéter.

A sa grande surprise, Briséis pris la défense de Gale (une première !).

\- Il ne pensait pas à mal Nerys. Il pense qu'on doit s'entraider pour ne pas fauter.

Elle se calma légèrement, devant l'argument avancé par son amie qui avait entièrement raison : Gale n'était pas fourbe et ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Il essayait de l'aider et sans doute que dans cette optique, il avait estimé que leurs deux proches amis devaient également être mis dans la confidence. Nerys était cependant gênée que Briséis ait été informée, craignant qu'elle ne répète tout à son frère et que ce dernier lui témoigne encore la déception qu'elle déclenchait chez lui.

\- Mais méfie toi de Gale, ajouta Briséis dans un souffle de confiance en se penchant vers elle.

Le conseil ne laissa pas de place à la réplique puisque, aussitôt, Briséis et Adrian repartirent dans leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Nerys ne pris même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser à leur discussion. Le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Qui croire ? Qui était digne de confiance ? Devait-elle tourner le dos à Gale, qui l'avait toujours soutenu ? Ou plutôt se méfier de Briséis, qui ne voyait toujours que ses propres intérêts ? La réponse était vite trouvée. Elle parlerait à Gale le soir-même pour éclaircir cette affaire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il était allongé dans son lit, le visage caché derrière un ouvrage sans titre. Le reste du dortoir était vide, les autres garçons préférant la chaleur de la salle commune à la froideur de ce dortoir vide. Elle savait que le rejoindre dans son dortoir pouvait être mal interprété mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour lui parler tranquillement, et ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain pour le faire. Le dîner s'était bien passé : ils étaient tous habitués à jouer à l'autruche et aux faux-semblants, à tenir une discussion tout en empêchant leurs pensées de s'étaler à voix haute. Mais Nerys n'avait pas pu se défaire de cette boule qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis déjà quelques heures. Quand Gale avait annoncé aller se coucher plus tôt pour pouvoir lire un peu, elle avait vu l'occasion idéale pour avoir une franche conversation et avait décidé de le rejoindre.

\- Gale ?

Il posa son livre sur ses genoux pour regarder qui venait le déranger. Un peu intimidée par la situation, Nerys s'approcha tout de même de son lit. Elle réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait aussi longtemps dans son intimité : elle était déjà montée le chercher dans son dortoir, mais était toujours restée sur le seuil et pas plus d'une minute. Cette fois-là elle pris la liberté de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, malgré le regard peu encourageant de Gale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gale, d'ordinaire si neutre et maître de toutes ses émotions, laissa transparaître la surprise.

\- Je voulais te parler. Par rapport à Amadeus, tout ça...

Elle soupira, laissant sortir la lassitude et la fatigue de son corps. Briséis lui avait dit de se méfier de Gale mais Nerys le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement que comme son indéfectible meilleur ami, celui sur lequel elle pourrait toujours compter. Une fois, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que Nerys avait déchirée sa robe à grimper dans les arbres, Gale s'était dénoncé en affirmant que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la déchirure. Nerys espérait que Gale était et serait toujours ce petit garçon qui prenait sa défense, même lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises, même si cela lui coûtait des ennuis. Elle-même aurait tout donné pour lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

Alors elle se lança.

Elle lui raconta ses doutes, ses peurs. Elle lui expliqua combien la vie à Poudlard allait lui manquer, combien elle était triste à l'idée que l'amitié qui les unissaient à Adrian et Briséis, et entre eux, serait perdue pour toujours. Et il y avait Amadeus, si beau et si parfait, qui possédait toutes les qualités pour un futur époux, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus, encore plus, davantage. Gale ne prononça pas un mot durant toute sa tirade, écoutant simplement avec son expression neutre qu'il maîtrisait si facilement. Raconter toutes ces choses déchargeaient le coeur de Nerys d'un poids, elle réalisait maintenant combien elle avait besoin de se confier à un ami. Enfin elle pouvait dire _ouf !_

\- Et bien, tu avais des choses à raconter, dit-il à la fin de son monologue.

Pendant un instant elle s'imagina que ce serait la seule conclusion de son ami. Mais Gale avait également des choses à lui dire.

\- On ne peut pas rester des enfants toute notre existence. Une autre vie nous attend dehors, avec des choix mais aussi des choses imposées. Mais Nerys, il ne faut pas perdre de vue ce qui nous motive. Il faut essayer de bâtir le monde qu'on souhaite, et ça on ne peut le faire que dehors, en agissant selon les règles. Tu seras une très bonne épouse, je le sais, tu as toujours été si parfaite.

Il glissa une main affectueuse sur sa joue. Nerys sentit l'émotion la gagner. Gale était son meilleur ami et elle sentait qu'il explorait un nouveau pan de leur amitié, plus intime mais sans jamais tomber dans l'ambiguïté. Il y avait de l'affection entre eux, et de la douceur. Elle aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras pour se sentir rassurée mais resta assise dans son coin. Quand elle avait douze ans, son père lui avait dit qu'elle était devenue trop vieille pour se comporter de la sorte.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a toujours été si proches, je sais que tu ne trahiras jamais nos principes.

Il n'en n'avait sûrement pas conscience mais d'un coup il faisait peser une terrible pression sur ses épaules. Parfois Nerys se plaisait à rêver à une existence où elle n'aurait pas tous ces principes et toutes ces idées pour dicter sa vie. Mais Gale ne lui pardonnerait rien, elle le savait. Alors elle devrait jouer le rôle de la femme parfaite qu'on attendait d'elle dans ce monde et ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle soupira. Avouer davantage sa faiblesse à Gale était impensable après ces paroles. Il attrapa sa main qui reposait sur le lit pour la serrer entre ses doigts et Nerys répondit sincèrement à cette légère étreinte, en songeant que la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout n'était peut-être pas prête à la découvrir sous un autre jour.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Jordan, si tu me touches avec ton roseau, je te le fais avaler.

Lee Jordan avait retrouvé son entrain habituel et tentait de lui chatouiller l'oreille avec son roseau gratteur, une longue tige de trente centimètres dont le toucher provoquait une irrésistible envie de se gratter. Il ricanait, sans cesser ses assauts malgré les menaces, et Nerys était lassée de la danse sur place qu'elle devait effectuer pour l'éviter. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, un pas à gauche.

Et puis soudain, le contact entre le roseau et l'oreille.

Il poussa un cri de victoire alors qu'elle portait la main à son oreille, prise d'une furieuse démangeaison que rien ne calmerait. Elle grogna, lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces (un geste d'enfant mal élevé, mais fortement mérité !) et alla pleurnicher auprès de Chourave en se grattant l'oreille. Le professeur était occupée à la taille des fameux roseaux, évitant leur toucher avec une dextérité qu'on ne lui aurait jamais deviné.

\- Professeur, j'ai été touchée par un roseau.

Chourave cessa sa taille et se pencha vers elle pour examiner son oreille et émis un petit son désapprobateur. Elle lâcha ses ciseaux et ses gants.

\- Ah, voilà Miss Avery ce qui se passe quand on manque d'attention avec les plantes ! Que ça vous serve de leçon à tous, ajouta t-elle à voix haute faisant de Nerys l'exemple involontaire du comportement à éviter.

Elle vit les autres la regarder avec un air ouvertement moqueur. Maudit Jordan ! Il le paierait !

Chourave la conduisit dans un coin de la serre où se trouvait un petit doux-chêne. Elle fit une légère entaille dans l'écorce de l'arbre et en sortit un peu de sève foncée qu'elle appliqua sur l'oreille de Nerys. Le remède n'avait rien de glamour mais fut très efficace : la démangeaison cessa. Elle ne savait pas que Chourave possédait aussi des talents d'infirmière !

\- Tout ce que les plantes peuvent faire, les plantes peuvent défaire miss Avery ! Attention toutefois, vous risquez d'avoir quelques crises de démangeaison jusqu'à ce soir.

Nerys haussa les épaules à l'avertissement, se sentant nettement mieux. Néanmoins elle évita de reprendre sa place près de Lee Jordan et alla plutôt s'installer auprès de Finn Podmore, un Serdaigle dont l'allure bien calme suggérait qu'il ferait un voisin de classe parfait. Il lui adressa même un sourire timide lorsqu'elle pris place à côté de lui, et le reste du cours de botanique se déroula dans un calme et une sérénité que Nerys n'avait pas connu depuis des semaines.

Et l'heure du cours de soins aux créatures magiques sonna finalement après celle de botanique. Nerys s'y dirigea un peu hésitante mais plus confiante que le vendredi passé. Elle arriva en même temps que tous ses camarades qui prirent rapidement leurs places alors que Gobe-Planche apparaissait une nouvelle fois en sortant de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle était presque gênée de se retrouver debout à côté de Weasley, ne sachant pas très bien quelle attitude adopter. La semaine passée elle lui aurait volontiers arrachée la tête d'un coup de baguette, mais son comportement du mardi avait réussit à calmer la haine qu'elle entretenait à son égard. Fred Weasley était un être bien surprenant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Le Fred Weasley colérique avait totalement disparu pour refaire place au Fred Weasley agaçant et de bonne humeur. Il l'avait salué d'un "Salut partenaire !" enjoué auquel elle avait répondu par un "Salut" morne et froid, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, et le fait d'avoir partagé un moment agréable ne changerait rien à cela. Nerys était convaincue que Fred et elle ne seraient jamais amis. Néanmoins son comportement distant ne semblait pas atténuer l'enthousiasme de Fred.

\- Il est mignon ! J'en prendrai bien un comme animal de compagnie, mais c'est déjà dur de m'occuper de moi-même...

Nerys ricana. Il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre.

\- Ah ça, on voit bien que tu as du mal. Tu veux que je te prête un peigne ?

Les cheveux de Weasley était encore plus en pétard qu'à l'ordinaire, et ses cernes et son air agité laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. George Weasley avait la même apparence. Mais là où Fred semblait dynamisé par la fatigue, George Weasley semblait soudain bien calme. Calloway s'agitait autour de la cage, sous le regard indifférent d'un George Weasley qui avait décidé de ne même pas faire semblant.

\- Non, je préfère entretenir le côté _bad boy_.

\- C'est raté.

\- Tu me blesses.

Son air faussement vexé était amusant.

Nerys trouvait Fred Weasley _marrant_.

A la formation de cette pensée, leur échange cordial et même complice lui apparut gênant et elle préféra se détourner soudain de lui et se diriger vers le tas d'immondices qui servaient de nourriture aux Demiguises pour l'éviter. Construire une entente cordiale pour que le devoir se passe bien, d'accord, mais sympathiser avec lui était hors de question. Elle devait faire attention à ne pas franchir la limite. Il était facile de se laisser aller avec quelqu'un qui na le jugerait pas au moindre geste ou à la moindre parole déplacée; mais elle devait prendre garde à ne pas trop se laisser aller.

Le reste du cours se passa presque en silence, Weasley semblant d'un coup respecter son désir de maintenir des distances. Mais lorsqu'elle se gratta frénétiquement l'oreille (Chourave avait raison, une crise, maudit Jordan !) elle l'entendit ricaner.

\- Lee a toujours de bonnes idées.

Il cherchait visiblement la chamaillerie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû l'ignorer mais elle ne résista pas à la tentation de lui répondre.

\- Méfie-toi, c'est sur toi que je pourrais me venger.

\- Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit Avery, mais tu n'es pas vraiment effrayante.

Effectivement, avec son allure soignée et sa corpulence fine, on l'imaginait difficilement faire autre chose qu'être polie et aimable avec tout le monde. Son apparence reflétait la perfection qu'elle essayait d'imposer à son esprit. Elle n'aurait effrayé personne, encore moins un Gryffondor qui n'avait peur de rien.

\- En parlant de Jordan, tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur ses points faibles ? Lança t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- Oh je ne peux pas trahir un ami si cher !

Il bombait le torse dans un geste exagérément fier, la main posé sur le coeur. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas aidé à s'en prendre à Jordan mais ça ne lui coûtait rien de poser la question. Il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui au château et elle aurait aimé pouvoir exploiter l'une de ses failles pour se venger. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune femme du monde de penser à la vengeance et de fomenter des complots, et Nerys en avait parfaitement conscience, mais Poudlard lui apparaissait finalement comme le lieu rêvé pour se laisser aller à quelques écarts avant de se lancer dans une existence vouée à la perfection. D'autant plus que les sujets de ces écarts n'y verraient rien de fortement déplacé, elle le savait, car ils venaient d'un monde complètement différent où les femmes ne devaient pas jouer le rôle d'épouses, filles et sœurs modèles. Si Gale se formaliserait de la voir agir d'une façon déplacée, la seule solution était de le faire hors de sa portée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle garda le regard fixé sur Fred plus que de raison. Ce dernier la dévisagea d'un air curieux, sans se soucier d'être discret. Et puis finalement, l'air comploteur, il se pencha vers elle et souffla :

\- Mais Lee déteste les asticots.

Et il se releva avec le même sourire et le même regard, un doigt posé sur les lèvres pour lui signifier qu'il s'agissait d'un secret. Peut-être que Olivia Jones avait raison après tout; quand il le voulait Fred Weasley pouvait se révéler sympa.

Lee n'aimait pas les asticots ? Il risquait d'en trouver sur sa plante pour le cours prochain. Elle ne savait pas où trouver des asticots, ni comment elle allait faire pour les transporter, mais elle trouverait bien une solution. Ses amis ne risquaient pas de l'aider (ils trouveraient l'idée ridicule, voire honteuse) mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre au château accepterait à l'aider à monter son plan machiavélique.

Elle gratifia Weasley d'un grand sourire en guise de remerciement, et au même moment Gobe-Planche annonça la fin du cours.

\- C'était un plaisir partenaire, la salua Fred en allant rejoindre son jumeau.

Elle l'observa s'éloigner d'un regard trop fixe pour être tout à fait innocent mais personne n'était présent pour le remarquer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage et la poussa en entendant l'invitation à entrer. Dans son éternel uniforme rose (pas toujours les mêmes vêtements, mais la couleur ne changeait jamais) le professeur l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi.

\- Miss Avery, quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

Un instant Nerys regretta de s'être engagée dans cette voie. Mais quand elle repensait à l'air suffisant de Watson, cela suffisait à la pousser davantage en avant. Elle avait bien réfléchit et elle ne voulait pas laisser la Poufsouffle gagner, _encore_. Il était peu probable que Chourave aille dans son sens et préconise un retrait de Nerys mais Nerys ne pouvait pas prendre le risque : même si il n'y avait qu'une chance sur cent, si elle se réalisait ce serait la plus grande humiliation de sa vie. Et puis au fond d'elle il y avait cette autre voix, celle qui lui soufflait : _Venge-toi !_

Ombrage n'était peut-être pas très appréciée au sein du château, mais ses agissements prouvaient qu'elle avait du pouvoir au sein de l'école et Nerys espérait qu'elle saurait l'aider.

\- Vous avez peut-être quelques informations à me donner ?

Bien sûr, depuis la semaine passée, Ombrage s'attendait à ce que Nerys ait pu récolter quelques informations.

\- Malheureusement non.

Ombrage hocha la tête.

\- Ca ne me surprend pas, vous savez vous entourer des bonnes personnes. Mais gardez l'oeil ouvert !

Elle semblait compréhensive, ce qui étonna Nerys. Dolores Ombrage lui apparaissait plutôt comme une femme impitoyable mais sans doute que, pour une raison ou une autre, Nerys lui inspirait une certaine tolérance et un certain traitement de faveur. Peut-être était-elle une amie de son père, ou que l'image que Nerys renvoyait lui rappelait tellement son passé que la nostalgie la rendait douce. Peu importe ! Nerys ne devait pas perdre son objectif de vue. Elle se risqua à glisser ce pourquoi elle était réellement là, avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

\- Je venais échanger avec vous à propos de quelques difficultés professeur, avec la préfète-en-chef, Miss Watson.

Elle témoignait du respect en parlant de sa rivale alors qu'elle en aurait volontiers parlé comme une moins que rien. Mais son éducation lui avait appris à ne pas s'abaisser à ce genre d'inconvenances et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de froisser Ombrage.

\- Oh je vois ma chère, effectivement l'éducation de Miss Watson doit laisser à désirer connaissant son environnement.

Nerys s'étonna de cette remarque qu'elle était plutôt habituée à entendre dans son cercle. Elle n'était pas choquée d'entendre de tels propos car elle y avait été habituée et savait les réciter elle-même à la perfection. Mais elle était surprise qu'un membre du corps professoral de Poudlard se permette une telle remarque. L'une des critiques les plus formulées politiquement à l'encontre de l'école de magie était justement le laxisme à l'égard des enfants nés moldus. Visiblement Ombrage venait contrebalancer tout ça.

\- Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Les préfets sont du ressort du directeur de l'établissement et - malheureusement - ce n'est pas moi !

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge, et Nerys eut la certitude que Ombrage venait de lui révéler son désir secret : prendre possession des rennes de Poudlard en totalité.

\- J'ai néanmoins, peut-être autre chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Je cherche à former un petit groupe de gens respectables et capables de faire respecter l'ordre en me remontant les informations délicates. Je sais qu'il y a au château des choses qui se trament, des choses graves Miss Avery. J'ai besoin de personnes pour surveiller les fauteurs de troubles. Un genre de _brigade_ si on peut dire. C'est encore en réflexion et en construction.

Sans surprise, Nerys n'était pas la seule que Ombrage cherchait à se mettre dans la poche. Plus elle aurait d'élèves prêts à espionner pour elle, mieux elle pourrait savoir ce qui se tramait au sein du château. La Serpentard réalisa qu'elle devrait se montrer plus méfiante, y compris avec les camarades de sa propre maison, tant qu'elle ne savait pas à qui ils faisaient allégeance. Mieux valait ne plus prendre la liberté de critiquer Ombrage en public...

\- Voulez-vous en faire partie ? Ajouta Ombrage avec un sourire.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, la réponse qui s'imposait était évidente.

\- Oui.

Sans le savoir, Nerys devenait la première membre de la brigade inquisitoriale.


	7. Ch 7 : octobre (3)

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews récentes ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que l'histoire vous plait.

J'en profite pour vous glisser un petit mot personnel à tous.

 **D'Obsilambre** tes petits mots sur mes personnages secondaires me touche beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu as réussit à les cerner ! Sauf peut-être Amadeus mais ça viendra :p Et oui comment résister à Fred Weasley ahah. Pour Briséis c'est une proposition intéressante mais ce n'est pas ça, elle n'est pas enceinte !

 **tsavard666** merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour me laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris et que je poste (car sinon j'écris pour moi, je ne poste pas) et je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir fait l'effort :) Concernant le rapprochement Fred/Nerys, je comprends que la lenteur puisse être agaçante mais j'essaie d'être réaliste au maximum ^^ Néanmoins on avance, doucement mais sûrement ;) Je ne te dis pas quand exactement ils se rapprocheront vraiment mais ça ne devrait pas tarder !

 **Constance** t'es un amour, merci pour ton soutien ! Pour tes petits mots et pour tes kinders ahah. Concernant Briséis, pas d'amoureux secret en vue (même si j'étais tentée) :)

 **jenn** merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Concernant Briséis, je ne veux pas vous spoiler mais je vous glisse un petit indice : Briséis est très indépendante, et son "secret" ne concerne qu'elle-même :)

J'espère que ce chapitre 7 vous plaira tout autant ! Ce n'est personnellement pas mon préféré mais il est nécessaire :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de votre côté.

A bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 : OCTOBRE (3)**

* * *

\- Oh, quelle bande cafards.

Nerys releva la tête vers Dylan Rowle qui était assis en face d'elle et ne cessait de critiquer toutes les personnes présentes dans la bibliothèque, ne se souciant guère de ses amis qui tentaient de travailler. Les bras croisés, l'air nonchalant, il ne tentait même pas de donner l'impression d'étudier. C'était le genre d'élève peu bosseur mais qui réussissait malgré tout à s'en sortir avec des notes acceptables, mais Nerys connaissait son secret de réussite : Evey. Sa cousine, discrète et travailleuse, n'hésitait pas à partager ses devoirs avec lui ou à le faire travailler en récitant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Dylan ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte mais c'était grâce à elle qu'il s'en sortait. Evey, elle, acceptait docilement d'être reléguée au second plan et ne sourcillait pas lorsque Dylan lui faisait remarquer qu'elle travaillait trop et qu'elle n'en n'avait guère besoin.

\- Certainement Dylan, mais tu ne vois pas qu'on essaie de travailler ? Lança Briséis avec une douceur feinte.

Nerys la connaissait assez pour voir que derrière le pied agité et la plume sautillante, il fallait reconnaître la colère. Sans surprise, quelque chose ne lui convenait pas et Briséis le faisait aussitôt remarquer. Nerys était cependant soulagée de la remarque qu'elle n'osait pas formuler elle-même. Ils étaient six Serpentards installés à la table et personne n'osait tenir tête à Dylan Rowle malgré l'agacement qu'il provoquait. Evey, Darren MacLarrens, Ethan Beurk et elle-même restaient silencieux. Il n'y avait guère que Briséis pour oser prendre la parole, et elle était obligée de rester cordiale pour ne pas s'attirer la désapprobation de tous. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux, des remarques lancées cordialement alors qu'au fond ils rêvaient de les jeter violemment.

\- Pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Ca ne vous apportera rien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître la botanique ou les runes pour apprendre à tenir une maison. Les femmes n'ont pas besoin de ces connaissances.

La remarque sexiste était une parfaite illustration de la pensée dominante de leur milieu. La seule différence c'était que Dylan ne prenait pas la peine de mettre des pincettes : là où Gale manifestait son étonnement à les voir étudier si fort, Dylan n'hésitait pas à pointer du doigt qu'elles n'auraient pas dû le faire. Chez eux, les femmes devaient rester droites, fières, et cultivées mais paradoxalement elles ne devaient pas avoir trop de connaissances. Il était déconseillé à une femme de montrer l'étendue de son savoir, et contredire un homme à propos d'un sujet sérieux était un impair. Beaucoup d'entre elles profitaient de Poudlard pour emmagasiner des connaissances, se tester grâce aux notes obtenues mais en ayant parfaitement conscience que cela leur serait inutile. C'était toute l'absurdité de leur monde : les femmes se démenaient d'autant plus pour les études qu'elles savaient qu'elle n'en feraient rien et les hommes se laissaient aller à des notes et des diplômes moins élevés ; les pistons familiaux seraient les piliers de leurs carrières.

\- Oui il vaut mieux qu'on reste toutes idiotes. Autant rentrer à la salle commune.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, Briséis fourra ses bouquins et parchemins dans son sac. Sa remarque ironique ne sembla pas atteindre Dylan; il l'avait sans doute prise au sérieux. Voyant là une parfaite porte de sortie, Nerys imita son amie. Les autres Serpentards ne se formalisèrent pas de cette fuite : du moment que les codes d'amabilité étaient respectés, rien ne choquait.

\- A plus tard ! Lança t-elle aux autres en rattrapant Briséis.

Son amie avait déjà pris de l'avance et ne semblait pas décidée à l'attendre. Nerys était vexée de se voir ainsi snobée mais ne comptait pas suivre Briséis à trois pas derrière jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle décida de l'interpeller dans le couloir de la bibliothèque :

\- Briséis, attend-moi.

Briséis s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et quand Nerys la rejoignit elle fut surprise de l'air véritablement furieux qui déformait ses traits. Elle pensait que la remarque de Dylan l'avait agacée, mais qu'une fois hors de portée la colère redescendrait. C'était faux, et c'était probablement la raison de sa fuite : elle s'était retenue de ne pas exploser en public.

\- Je ne supporte pas ses remarques ! Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si c'est un idiot fini ? On ne devrait pas se priver juste parce qu'ils ont peur de se sentir plus bêtes que nous. Je refuse Nerys, je refuse !

Elle était survoltée une nouvelle fois. Elle ne s'était jamais mise aussi souvent dans de tels états de nerfs que cette année et Nerys se demanda si cela ne cachait pas un autre problème. Les propos qu'elle tenait n'étaient pourtant pas dénués de bon sens et Nerys était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. La volonté de reléguer les femmes comme maîtresses de maison sans connaissances était sans doute animée par la peur de voir ces mêmes femmes prendre le pouvoir et se questionner sur leur mode de vie si elles étaient assez éduquées. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que les femmes se posaient déjà ces questions. Et leur volonté de se montrer dociles était motivée par leur désir de ne pas se faire écarter. Les rares femmes qui avaient refusés de prendre époux et s'étaient lancées dans une activité professionnelle étaient progressivement mises à l'écart : de plus en plus rarement invitées, de plus en plus souvent critiquées. Et pour finir la personne disparaissait de la circulation. Nerys ne souhaitait sûrement pas ça : elle aimait trop son entourage pour les voir la mettre de côté.

\- Calme-toi, c'est Dylan, il ne faut pas l'écouter.  
\- Si c'était que Dylan !

Nerys haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se lancer dans un débat interminable sur les mauvais aspects de leurs vies. Briséis sauterait probablement sur l'occasion pour critiquer Gale et Nerys refusait de l'entendre. Heureusement son amie sembla comprendre son désir de rester silencieuse et préféra préféra prendre la fuite :

\- Laisse tomber, je vais prendre l'air au parc. A plus tard.

La colère sembla laisser placer à une frustration et une certaine résignation. Les colères de Briséis étaient explosives, mais comme toutes les explosions elles duraient peu. Sentant que sa présence n'était pas désirée, Nerys la regarda s'éloigner. Au lieu de prendre le chemin de la salle commune, elle décida qu'un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la remarque de Dylan ou la colère de Briséis mais quelque chose l'avait furieusement agacée elle aussi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis et Nerys étaient figées sur le seuil de la bibliothèque sans savoir vers quelle table se diriger. Ce mardi-soir là avait visiblement attiré les foules. Les élèves étaient généralement regroupés par maisons ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tant pis pour la coopération inter-maisons qu semblait si chère aux professeurs ! Dans cette logique, Briséis et elle auraient dû se diriger vers la table de Dylan Rowle et ses amis, ou à défaut celle de la petite Parkinson et des cinquièmes années. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, ni l'une ni l'autre n'était attirante (il aurait été impossible de travailler correctement à leurs côtés). Pour une fois, Briséis était bien stoïque et incapable de prendre une décision, et ce fut donc Nerys qui amorça un pas en direction d'Adrian et de ses amis de Serdaigle.

\- Salut, dit-elle en guise de politesse en s'asseyant en face d'Adrian, alors que Briséis prenait place à la gauche du jeune homme.

Nerys adressa même un sourire à son voisin de table, Finn Podmore alias le voisin de botanique idéal. Les deux garçons étaient accompagnés de Steve Fincher, un autre Serdaigle de leur promotion qui était très peu bavard, sans cesse renfermé sur lui-même et décidément une catastrophe en matière de relations sociales. Il regardait fixement devant lui quand les filles arrivèrent et ne prit pas la peine de les saluer.

Briséis semblait toujours plus épanouie quand Adrian était à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un sourire et un regard, qui auraient pu paraître suspects si ils n'avaient pas l'air si fraternels. Nerys était ravie de la voir ainsi. S'installer à la table des Serdaigles était le bon choix.

\- Ca va mieux l'oreille ? Souffla Finn à l'adresse de Nerys qui avait sortit ses affaires et commençait à ouvrir ses livres.

Elle s'interrompit, tâta distraitement son oreille en se remémorant de manière désagréable la sensation d'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti. Maudit Lee Jordan, il allait payer ! Il était peut-être temps qu'elle travaille à sa vengeance.

\- Très bien oui, j'ai prévu ma petite vengeance envers Jordan.

Elle se penchait vers lui pour que Adrian et Briséis n'entendent pas leur échange, mais ils semblaient eux-mêmes bien occupés à parler d'étude des runes et avaient complètement oublié son existence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai l'idée, mais pas le plan exact, admit-elle.

Elle savait que l'idée impliquerait des vers mais elle ne savait pas très bien par quel bout commencer. Construire un plan d'action en matière de vengeance n'avait jamais été un élément de son éducation. Elle devrait sans doute improviser, à moins que quelqu'un ne se porte volontaire...

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Elle eut un sourire ravi. Finn était quasiment un parfait étranger pour elle (ils avaient échangés quelques mots au cours de leurs années de scolarité mais rien d'autre que des banalités) mais il lui semblait déjà bien sympathique. Elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à ses proches amis sous peine de se ridiculiser, aussi cette aide était la bienvenue.

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils se remirent au travail en silence. Nerys était contente d'avoir trouvé un allié. Elle ne savait pas très bien si Finn pourrait se révéler très utile mais c'était toujours mieux de pouvoir réfléchir à deux. Lee Jordan, gare à toi !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

L'heure du dîner touchait à sa fin et Nerys décida de sauter le dessert pour se rendre auprès de Cadmus à temps. Elle avait pris son repas tard ce soir-là mais ne voulait pas que la petite créature subisse les aléas de son emploi du temps. Elle s'était fixée un planning strict, était convaincue du bien-fondé et de l'utilité de celui-ci, aussi elle s'y tiendrait ! Elle n'avait que cinq malheureuses minutes de retard.

Emmitouflée dans sa cape, les gants en peau de dragon sur les mains, elle se dirigea vers le fond du parc pour rejoindre les cages. La lune n'était plus qu'un croissant argenté : ne restait qu'un mince filet de lumière qui n'était pas assez rassurant pour qu'elle s'en contente. Elle préféra donc sortir sa baguette et murmura un "Lumos !" efficace. La lueur de sa baguette éclairait jusqu'à quelques pas. Elle distinguait à peine la silhouette de la cabane de Hagrid dans le fond du parc mais s'était assez habituée au chemin pour s'y diriger du premier coup.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée aux cages elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouvait déjà. La silhouette sombre aurait pu paraître effrayante si elle n'avait pas été si familière : Fred Weasley. Le cœur battant d'une symphonie étrange, Nerys se dirigea vers lui, baguette en main.

\- Je crois que tu t'es trompé dans les tours de garde Weasley.

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas le chasser par sa remarque mais cherchait à savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- Éteins ta baguette, tu lui fais peur.

Nerys murmura un "Nox" et l'obscurité les entoura. Elle entendait du bruit dans la cage mais était incapable de distinguer les formes. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses yeux s'habituèrent assez aux ténèbres pour qu'elle distingue ce qui se passait. Fred était penché sur la cage et la fourrure de Cadmus reflétait les légers rayons de lune. Comme la semaine passée il jouait avec la balle mordante et dévoilait sa présence par son inattention. L'image avait quelque chose de touchant : le rouquin incapable de rester en place pourtant figé devant une créature qui consentait à dévêtir son invisibilité au prix d'un petit amusement.

Elle était immobile, et bientôt ce fut Fred qui brisa le silence qui les entourait, sans cesser de fixer la petite créature.

\- Je venais voir si tu as avais besoin d'un coup de main.

L'excuse qui justifiait sa présence n'était pas crédible et Nerys ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer.

\- Ca fait des semaines que je m'occupe de lui, je m'en sors sans toi.

Si Fred avait été d'un soutien précieux pour apprivoiser Cadmus, elle était tout de même capable de le nourrir et de l'entretenir seule. Et si la petite créature partageait un lien privilégié avec Fred, elle comptait bien changer la donne dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle avait commandé par voie postale le week-end passé une balle mordante afin d'imiter sa technique. Cadmus allait être ravi.

\- C'est vrai. Je venais me renseigner sur le plan diabolique que tu comptais mettre en place pour Lee.

Cette fois l'excuse était plus plausible. C'est lui qui lui avait dit quelle était la faiblesse de Lee Jordan et il tenait sans doute à s'assurer que la blague n'irait pas trop loin. A moins que sa tentative de renseignements était motivée par l'envie de tout faire capoter : et si Weasley et Jordan tentaient de retourner la blague contre elle ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

\- C'est un secret.  
\- Oh allez Avery, je suis un expert en la matière.  
\- Non merci, j'ai déjà de l'aide.

Un petit silence s'installa et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vexé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel mais elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui et ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour tout révéler. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Fred préfère se rallier à la cause de son meilleur ami qu'à celle de sa partenaire de cours.

\- Fawley ou Selwyn ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle jugea que cette fois, donner l'information n'était pas trop risqué.

\- Aucun des deux, c'est Finn Podmore.

Il eu un petit bruit de gorge désapprobateur.

\- Mais il n'y connait rien. Tu devrais plutôt demander de l'aide auprès d'un habitué.

Elle se dérida assez pour ricaner.

\- Pour t'en prendre à ton meilleur ami ? Tu n'es pas censé le défendre ? Je suis sûre que Finn sera le partenaire idéal.

Ce fut à son tour de ricaner. Il se leva et lui fit face (elle le devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait vraiment dans l'obscurité).

\- Podmore est un chic type mais ce n'est pas un marrant.

\- Alors que toi tu es un vrai marrant.

Elle le disait avec ironie, mais Fred préféra le prendre comme un compliment.

\- Je te remercie Avery.

\- Je plaisantais.

\- Il ne me semble pas que la plaisanterie soit digne d'une _femme du monde_.

Elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence, à son monde, à celui de l'aristocratie magique sorcière, à ce cercle si fermé et si persuadé d'être supérieur à tous. Il ne connaissait rien de son monde et pourtant il avait raison : les blagues n'étaient pas dignes. Du moins, elles ne l'étaient pas en public. Une femme devait garder sa place de trophée, être capable de montrer de l'intelligence (sans trop en faire) et se montrer absolument digne en toutes circonstances. Et chez eux la dignité passait par la froideur et la retenue. Nerys n'était pas douée avec les blagues et les farces, elle avait laissé ça au monde de l'enfance et n'y avait plus retouché depuis. Bien sûr, Gale, Adrian, Briséis ou elle-même dans de très rares occasions se laissait parfois aller à une petite blague mais ce n'était pas leur quotidien. Et dans toute sa différence, Fred Weasley illustrait un monde complètement opposé où la blague était reine. Quel monde étonnant. Intriguant.

\- Pas vraiment non, répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Elle passa devant lui pour aller s'installer auprès de la cage de Cadmus et pouvoir s'en occuper correctement. Mais elle s'aperçut que Fred l'avait déjà nourri et soigné.

\- Tu t'es occupé de lui ?

\- J'aime bien ce petit.

Elle se releva et fut soudain consciente de leur proximité. Fred était à un pas d'elle seulement et cette pensée la mis mal à l'aise. Elle se recula d'un pas pour ne pas se laisser tenter à des pensées imprudentes. Cadmus nourri et soigné, elle n'avait plus de raison valable pour rester dans le coin et se sentait presque obligée de prendre congé. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, où était son envie réelle, et dans quelle mesure elle était compatible avec tout le reste. La réflexion aurait été trop dérangeante; il valait mieux la laisser de côté et s'en aller.

\- Tant mieux, je vais rentrer alors.

Déjà elle fouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette afin d'effectuer le chemin en sens inverse.

\- Attend, Cadmus n'a pas fini de jouer.

Ce n'était pas une réelle invitation, mais Nerys sentait qu'il lui faisait tout de même une proposition. Le spectacle de la petite créature jouant était charmant et il était facile de se laisser convaincre même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

\- D'accord souffla t-elle, je reste.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La salle commune était vide en dehors de la présence du petit Drago Malefoy installé dans l'un des grands fauteuils en cuir de l'antre des vipères. Nerys était atteinte d'insomnie et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle pensait pouvoir se réfugier près du feu avec un livre ( _La médicomagie insolite_ de Gerda SOIGNETOU) dans le silence et le calme de la salle commune mais l'affaire allait se révéler plus compliquée. Drago ne fit pas un geste quand il l'entendit approcher, il ne sembla même pas surpris. Nerys se demandait si il savait remarqué sa présence, mais elle eut vite la réponse :

\- Des problèmes de sommeil Avery ?

Elle détestait la manie de Drago et de ses amis d'appeler tout le monde - ou presque - par son nom de famille, y compris leur entourage. Ils estimaient qu'appartenir à telle famille était si prestigieux qu'il fallait sans cesse le rappeler. Nerys était contente d'être une Avery mais ce nom lui servait d'armure contre ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas et n'était pas destiné à être utilisé et répété par ceux qu'elles côtoyaient depuis des années. Drago et elle se croisaient régulièrement lors des soirées mondaines depuis l'enfance. Quand il était plus petit, il s'était pris d'affection pour Gale. Avec les années ils s'étaient éloignés : Drago ne voulait pas vivre dans l'ombre de Gale mais devenir le maître de son entourage.

\- Le stress des études il faut croire. Et toi ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il ne comptait visiblement pas lui révéler ses pensées secrètes. Sa présence semblait l'avoir néanmoins sortit de sa rêverie et il se défit de la position confortable qu'il avait prise (une cheville posée sur le genou) pour reprendre une attitude plus digne. Les apparences, toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Nerys se sentit bêtement rougir. Drago était un petit prétentieux de quinze ans et elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir intimidée par lui mais elle se sentait prise en faute et il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le lui faire remarquer. Il était cependant trop tard pour cacher son ouvrage et impossible de mentir. Elle lui montra donc la couverture, où le titre s'étirait en gros caractères.

\- La médicomagie... Ca t'intéresse ?

Ses joues chauffèrent. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise en faute. Devenir médicomage était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais mais elle aimait se perdre dans des lectures sur le sujet. Adrian, Briséis et Gale avaient sûrement remarqué que le sujet semblait l'intéresser mais personne n'avait fait de remarque jusqu'à présent. Qu'une autre personne du cercle si fermé des héritiers découvre sa passion secrète était presque honteux. Les mots de Dylan du début de semaine résonnaient encore très fort dans sa tête. : les femmes n'avaient pas besoin de ces connaissances, _elle_ n'avait pas besoin de ces connaissances. Elle sentait le jugement de Drago tomber et son estomac se contracter à cette idée.

\- Oui, répondit-elle comme une souris prise au piège.

Elle tâchait de garder l'air digne et sûre d'elle mais n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir. Finalement Drago se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Ma mère dit que les femmes doivent sans cesse se cultiver l'esprit. Bonne lecture.

Il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une Nerys estomaquée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une remarque pareille de la part de Drago, qui était un prétentieux et un provocateur de première. Il avait été fermement éduqué sur les principes des héritiers, y adhérait totalement, et pourtant une part de lui-même semblait accepter une certaine souplesse. Sa phrase était à la fois anodine et complètement avant-gardiste. Nerys se laissa aller à ses pensées : elle revoyait Narcissa Malefoy dans ses belles robes de soirées, toujours drapée dans une élégance qu'on ne retrouvait sur aucune autre femme. C'était le symbole même de l'épouse idéale : distinguée, raffinée et toujours à sa place. Nerys l'avait toujours trouvé ennuyante à mourir avec sa perfection totale. Mais peut-être que finalement, Narcissa Malefoy pouvait se révéler plus surprenante qu'il n'y paraissait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finn lui avait proposé de se retrouver dans le hall du château ce jeudi-soir après le dîner. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà retournés dans leurs salles communes mais la Grande Salle crachait encore quelques groupes d'élèves qui finissaient leur repas. Nerys avait prévenu ses amis qu'elle rejoignait Finn (en prétendant avoir besoin de son aide pour la botanique). Ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire, même si elle avait sentit que Gale n'était pas ravi de la voir fréquenter des gens extérieurs à leur cercle (un sang-mêlé, qui plus est un Podmore !) mais il était resté silencieux - sans doute par respect pour Adrian qui devait passer beaucoup de temps avec ces personnes.

Elle l'attendait près de la statue de Jared l'Enchanteur. Il avait cinq minutes de retard. Ce devait être insignifiant pour lui mais dans son monde le retard témoignait d'un manque de respect. En d'autres circonstances et lieux, avec d'autres personnes, elle n'aurait pas attendu plus longtemps. Mais elle savait que tous les élèves du château n'avait pas reçu une éducation si stricte et qu'elle ne devait pas voir leurs comportements qu'au prisme de ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle devait se montrer ouverte d'esprit.

\- Salut !

Il venait finalement d'arriver et lui souriait gentiment. Elle n'allait quand même pas se montrer désagréable avec quelqu'un qui tentait de l'aider. Elle le salua en retour.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour Jordan ?

Nerys lui expliqua son plan, qui se révéla bref : elle voulait se procurer des asticots ou vers afin de les placer sur la plante dont Jordan devrait s'occuper en cours de botanique. Le but était qu'il plonge naïvement dedans à pleines mains et se retrouve pris dans une crise de panique hilarante.

\- Et où comptes-tu te procurer des vers ?

Aucune idée. Elle haussa les épaules et il eut un petit sourire.

\- Moi je sais : dans la forêt interdite !

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la forêt (de quelques pas seulement mais assez pour lui donner la frousse !) Nerys se demanda si toute cette histoire était vraiment une bonne idée. Le geste était complètement déplacé de sa part, contraire à une éducation qui lui avait appris dignité et mépris au-delà de vengeance et provocation. Et puis elle se rassura en se disant que bon nombre d'héritiers se permettaient des gestes peu élégants et n'étaient pas mis sur la touche pour autant : Drago Malefoy et sa provocation constante, Dylan Rowle et son manque de retenue. Si elle avait de la chance et se débrouillait bien, personne ne serait au courant. Et si, dans le pire des cas, l'information fuitait, elle pourrait toujours se défendre derrière le comportement des autres.

Finn et elle passèrent près d'une demi-heure à chercher des vers au hasard lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un petit tas de vers à chêne sous l'écorce d'un arbre. Finn, qui avait réfléchit plus longuement qu'elle visiblement, sortit un petit récipient de sa poche et lança un sort sur le petit tas : les vers se déplacèrent un à un de l'arbre au récipient dans une ribambelle dégoûtante.

\- Et voilà, tu n'auras qu'à les verser sur la plante, dit-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Finn témoignait d'une gentillesse à laquelle elle était peu habituée. Elle avait l'impression que les autres élèves ne s'étaient jamais montrés aussi sympas avec elle que durant les quelques semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi ce changement pouvait être dû, mais c'était très agréable.

\- Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

C'était une phrase un peu en l'air mais Finn attrapa l'invitation au passage.

\- Mais j'y compte bien Avery.

Mais Nerys était déjà trop lancée dans son plan machiavélique pour relever. Elle attendait avec impatience le cours du lendemain pour se lancer dans sa vengeance envers Jordan !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys avait décidé de s'installer près de Lee Jordan pour observer sa réaction de plus près. Chourave n'aurait de toutes façons pas permis qu'elle change de place au gré de ses envies. Lee fanfaronnait en arrivant en cours et Nerys se demanda si Fred n'avait pas révélé toute la supercherie (sans savoir grand chose mais il pouvait lui révéler qu'une vengeance se tramait). Finalement il s'installa sans regarder ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, peu méfiant. Les jumeaux arrivèrent derrière lui mais Nerys tâcha de ne pas se laisser distraire. Toute son attention était portée sur Lee, ce qui aurait semblé suspect si il avait pris seulement la peine de se tourner vers elle. Mais Lee avait le regard fixé ailleurs (ou plutôt, sur quelqu'un d'autre).

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper d'un bulbe de Petuvorre. Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert cette plante ?

Alors qu'un élève se dévouait pour répondre à la question, Lee sembla s'intéresser finalement à la plante qui était installée devant lui et dont Nerys avait pris soin de s'occuper tandis que Finn attirait l'attention de Chourave avant le début du cours. Il lui avait fallut à peine cinq minutes pour inciser la plante et y glisser le petit tas de vers qu'ils avaient récupéré. Le plan avait marché à la perfection et elle attendait avec impatience le dénouement.

Quand soudain...

\- Aaaaaah !

Lee tomba en arrière, se renversant du banc, tous les membres de son corps agités dans une panique certaine. Quand il se releva, il entreprit de passer ses mains sur tout son corps comme pour se débarrasser d'une présence indésirable. Il avait remarqué les vers !

Remarquant son agitation, le professeur s'approcha.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Pour toute réponse Lee désigna sa plante et se remis à tâter son corps frénétiquement. Le spectacle était amusant (mais moins que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé).

\- Monsieur Jordan, qu'avec-vous trouvé ? Des vers à chêne dans votre bulbe de Petuvorre ? Intéressant, je n'avais jamais vu ça...

D'un coup la blague tombait complètement à l'eau. Si Lee Jordan se montrait aussi dégoûté et effrayé par les vers, l'intérêt du professeur pour la découverte semblait le distraire assez pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas en courant et cesse ses tâtonnements de panique. Nerys s'attendait presque à voir le professeur le féliciter pour cette découverte surprenante. Mais Chourave se contenta de prendre le pot et de disparaître dans sa réserve personnelle, sans doute pour le mettre de côté avant de pouvoir l'examiner davantage.

\- C'est toi Avery ? Lança Jordan.

Bien sûr il la soupçonnait, et bien sûr elle était coupable. Elle ne s'était en revanche pas souciée de ce que Jordan penserait de la farce et si lui-même ne tenterait pas une vengeance pour sa vengeance. Assumer sa blague devenait d'un coup nettement moins tentant.

\- Pas du tout, j'ai passé l'âge de faire des blagues. Ce n'est pas digne d'une femme du monde.

Elle sentait le regard curieux de Fred Weasley la dévisager mais elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Finalement Lee Jordan grogna et sembla convaincu par sa réponse puisqu'il n'insista pas.

\- En tout cas vous m'excuserez, mais une douche s'impose ! Vous direz à Chourave que je me sentais mal.

Et sans aucune inquiétude il rassembla ses affaires et quitta la serre. Nerys était quelque peu admirative de ce comportement complètement insouciant. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'attendre l'aval de Chourave pour prendre la fuite et ne semblait pas imaginer que sa soudaine disparition pouvait avoir des conséquences. C'est peut-être ce qui expliquait pourquoi les jumeaux et Jordan semblaient toujours si peu sérieux : ils ne se souciaient jamais de ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

\- Joli coup, lui souffla Fred.

Il s'était glissé plus près d'elle, et le sourire qu'il lui faisait lui tirait les entrailles dans une sensation encore inconnue.

\- Merci.

Et puis elle se détourna volontairement pour ne pas se laisser distraire davantage par sa présence. Elle était gênée de paraître proche de lui en public. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une certaine entente entre eux et que cette entente était déjà déplacée. Ses amis ne devaient pas être en courant, ni n'importe qui au château. Il était simple de s'entendre avec Fred quand il n'y avait personne autour, mais plus compliqué de jouer la sympathie lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Quand elle repensait à leur soirée du mardi précédent elle était gênée. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour tenir compagnie pendant près d'une demi-heure à Fred Weasley, en ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder la petite créature s'agiter dans la cage ?

Il sembla remarquer sa froideur et n'insista pas, reprenant sa place initiale.

Le reste du cours sembla pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle était distraite et se montra moins méticuleuse avec la plante qu'elle n'aurait dû. Chourave la rouspéta pour son bulbe abîmé et la menaça de ne plus lui confier de plante seule pour le reste de l'année si elle ne se montrait pas plus attentive.

A la fin du cours, elle se dirigea vers Finn pour lui glisser quelques mots de remerciement.

\- C'était moins marrant que je ne pensais, mais merci tout de même.

Finn eut un petit rire.

\- La vengeance est toujours décevante.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait quelque chose du genre et elle n'envisageait pas de réessayer.

\- On se voit à la bibliothèque ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais en cours, à plus tard !

Et elle quitta le cours de botanique, heureuse de quitter la serre de l'enfer.

Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant au cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation de Finn sans sourciller.

Travailler avec lui ne lui posait pas de soucis, elle n'avait d'habitude que Briséis en tant que partenaire de bibliothèque et une nouvelle compagnie ne ferait pas de mal. Mais elle réalisait maintenant que Finn Podmore n'avait pas l'arbre généalogique le plus reluisant. Au contraire, il venait d'une famille connue pour avoir des discours politiques très ouverts et complètement invraisemblables. Son père travaillait au Ministère et était souvent moqués par ses collègues lors des grands galas de sang-pur. Adrian pouvait jouer la carte de la maison pour expliquer une certaine proximité entre eux. Les hommes étaient en outre moins surveillés. Mais Nerys savait qu'un rapprochement, aussi léger et dénué d'ambiguïté soit-il, attirerait forcément l'attention de Gale et des autres, et pas dans le bon sens. Elle entendait déjà les remarques acerbes de son meilleur ami : "il n'est pas digne, pourquoi le fréquenter" ou plus violemment "tu te salis". L'excuse du cours de botanique avait marché une fois mais pas deux.

Elle songea que peut-être, elle éviterait la bibliothèque ce soir-là.

\- Tu as une sale mine Avery, la disparition de Lee t'as fait de la peine ?

Fred était débout à côté d'elle tandis que Chourave expliquait les instructions pour le cours. Sa question, posée sur le ton de l'humour, semblait tout de même curieuse.

\- Oh non Weasley, un peu moins de Jordan dans ma journée ne me fait pas de mal.

Elle aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue que de l'avouer mais la présence de Lee Jordan était en fait parfois plus un soulagement et une distraction qu'un fardeau. Il était agaçant et lui laissait peu de répit mais il avait le mérite de la distraire de ses préoccupations. Mais elle n'en n'était pas au point de rechercher sa présence ou se sentir mal si il disparaissait. Il était une distraction facilement remplaçable par une autre.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'intéressais à lui.

\- Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un comme lui.

Et elle ricana, sans réaliser que sa remarque pouvait aussi s'appliquer à Fred.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche leur donna comme instruction de s'occuper des créatures dont il n'avait normalement pas la charge. Cela devrait les aider à mieux cerner leur Demiguise et se faire une idée des traits communs à l'espèce. Fred et Nerys héritèrent de Ignotus.

\- C'est un sauvage ! Les préviens George Weasley alors qu'ils approchaient de la cage.

Elle ne lui avait jamais vu cet air si aimable lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle mais il n'était probablement dû qu'au fait qu'elle soit accompagné de son jumeau.

Le cours de ce vendredi-là fut particulièrement désagréable. Alors que Gobe-Planche leur laissait d'habitude une certaine marge d'autonomie, elle ne cessait d'être sur leurs dos par peur de voir une Demiguise les mordre. Fred et Nerys avait le droit à des recommandations différentes toutes les cinq minutes et même Nerys qui avait été élevée à se montrer patiente en toutes circonstances ne pu retenir un grognement.

\- Un problème Avery ?

Il était penché sur la cage et elle lui laissait la sale besogne de brosser la créature. En vérité Fred se montrait plus doué qu'elle dans le maniement de ces petites créatures ce qui semblait bien surprenant pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait si peu s'impliquer. Nerys le regardait faire, faisant mine de s'y intéresser de près alors qu'elle se demandait bien en quoi l'observation était utile puisque la créature restait invisible. Heureusement que le spectacle présentait un autre intérêt.

Gobe-Planche envolée vers de nouveaux horizons, Nerys se détendit de nouveau.

\- Non Weasley, tout va très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle réalisa finalement qu'elle ne s'était effectivement pas sentie aussi bien depuis très longtemps.

Se pouvait-il que la présence de Fred Weasley l'aide à se détendre ?


	8. Ch 8 : octobre (4)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Un grand merci pour votre soutien, vos follows, vos reviews.

 **alyana black** je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que le côté "réaliste" que j'essaie de suivre soit apprécié. Je trouve aussi que ce n'est pas logique de les mettre en couple après 2 chapitres, je préfère prendre mon temps (bon, pas trop non plus ahah). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

Grâce au Nano (défi écriture du mois de novembre pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) j'ai bien avancé cette fic (j'ai quasiment un chapitre d'avance) + une autre que je compte poster prochainement (Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger). Je reviens vers vous dès que je prends le temps de finaliser tout ça :) Écrire est le plus facile, ce qui est dur c'est la correction/relecture !

Au passage je rappelle que je suis les évènements du livre et pas du film (du moins autant que possible, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'oublier quelque chose !). Ne soyez donc pas surpris par la chronologie si vous êtes plutôt habitués au film.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot après votre lecture, je serai curieuse de connaître votre avis sur Nerys :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : OCTOBRE (4)**

* * *

 _Cher Amadeus,_

 _Je te remercie pour la proposition du dîner de Noël.  
Mon père sera absent durant toutes les vacances mais m'a promis d'être de retour ce soir-là pour que nous puissions passer un moment en famille.  
Je suis donc dans l'obligation de décliner la proposition, mais je serai ravie d'être des vôtres à une autre occasion._

 _Avec tous mes sentiments,  
Ta dévouée Nerys._

Elle relisait sa lettre d'un air absent. Les mots qui se glissaient sur le parchemin semblaient froids et formels mais étaient tout à fait conformes à une bonne étiquette. Les marques d'affection n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et la forme devait absolument être respectée. Elle soupira. Toutes ces contraintes étaient parfois pesantes et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se montrer aussi proche de lui qu'ils avaient pu l'être dans l'intimité.

\- Où va ton père ? Questionna Briséis.

Nerys avait reçu une invitation officielle de la part de son petit-ami, mais elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Briséis. Si au départ elle s'était montré enjouée à l'idée de se rendre à ce repas, son enthousiasme diminuait de jour en jour. La lettre de son père la veille était une parfaite raison de décliner l'invitation sans froisser personne. Crimson était un homme occupé et l'avait prévenu qu'il serait absent la quasi-totalité des vacances. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre de plus que le dîner du réveillon pour passer un moment en famille. Nerys devrait se débrouiller seule le reste du temps mais elle en avait l'habitude. Son père n'avait jamais été intéressé à l'idée de tenir une maison et Nerys avait dû reprendre les choses en mains lorsqu'elle avait à peine dix ans. Leurs deux Elfes personnels lui étaient totalement dévoués et la considérait comme la maîtresse de maison. Même si elle ne perdait jamais de vue qu'ils étaient là pour la servir, elle avait une certaine affection pour eux : ils étaient au service de la famille depuis des dizaines d'années et ils étaient les seuls qui lui parlait bien volontiers de sa mère, Esperanza. Elle était décédée lorsque Nerys était bébé et le sujet était tabou entre elle et son père. Eskil et Iskal, les deux Elfes, parlaient bien volontiers de leur défunte maîtresse qui s'était toujours montrée si douce envers eux. _Elle a fait promettre à monsieur votre père de prendre bien soin de vous_ , lui avaient-ils raconté un jour.

\- En voyage pour le travail j'imagine, répondit-elle distraitement.

En vérité le sujet l'intéressait peu : Crimson Avery partait en voyage très régulièrement pour son travail diplomatique lié au Ministère, et elle avait cessé d'en être émerveillée avec les années. Il prenait toujours le soin de lui ramener un souvenir, mais Nerys soupçonnait parfois qu'il ne la tienne pas au courant de tous ses voyages. Leur lien était précieux pour elle, bien qu'elle regrettait parfois le manque de communication. Depuis la rentrée de septembre il s'était montré moins régulier dans ses missives (ils s'écrivaient une fois toutes les semaines) mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas : il estimait sans doute qu'elle devenait assez âgée pour qu'une communication plus irrégulière soit établie.

\- Nerys ?

Elle releva la tête de son parchemin pour enfin se concentrer sur son amie. Cette dernière tripotait distraitement sa nourriture (une très sale manie ! qu'elle n'avait qu'à Poudlard fort heureusement !) toute sa concentration étant focalisée sur Nerys.

\- Ce sera les vacances. Ton père part sûrement pour une raison personnelle.

Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Effectivement les employés du Ministère étaient tous tenus (ou presque) de prendre quelques jours de vacances au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Crimson Avery prenait en général une semaine de repos. C'était la première année où il la laissait seule si longtemps.

\- Pour une raison personnelle ?

Elle avait beau se creuser la tête elle ne voyait pas bien quel voyage personnel son père pourrait effectuer. Le seul qui avait été fait était en sa compagnie, en direction du Mexique, pour rencontrer la famille de feu son épouse. Il n'avait aucune raison de se rendre à l'étranger sur son temps libre. La question de Briséis était pertinente et Nerys se sentait soudain idiote de ne pas avoir réfléchit à ça. Son esprit avait tendance à divaguer ces derniers temps.

\- Bien sûr que non, le Ministère est en effervescence cette année. Crimson doit avoir une bonne raison de se rendre à l'étranger et ce n'est pas la peine de lancer des fausses rumeurs et de procéder à des interrogatoires, siffla Gale en direction de Briséis.

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée prouvaient son fort mécontentement. Nerys s'attendait à voir Briséis répliquer comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines mais cette dernière préféra rester silencieuse pour une fois. Quelque chose dans le regard de Gale devait vraiment la dissuader de riposter. Il était rare qu'il montre un visage si dur.

Le sujet fut finalement écarté pour revenir à des préoccupations plus quotidiennes : le cours de sortilèges qui les attendait et qui allait se montrer épuisant (le professeur Flitwick les avait prévenu que les sorts plus puissants entraînaient une fatigue plus forte). Elle avait beau participer à la conversation, Nerys gardait son esprit fixé sur une question : quel mystère entourait son père et Gale ? Elle était distraite mais pas idiote et sentait que ces deux-là partageaient un secret commun. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et deviner, c'était _quoi_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sans grande surprise, Fred était déjà aux cages lorsqu'elle arriva ce soir-là, l'ayant devancé dans sa tâche du soir. Contrairement à la semaine passée, il avait allumé sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ pour y voir plus clair, l'obscurité étant quasi-totale. Il était penché sur la cage de Cadmus et avait un air concentré qu'elle lui connaissait peu. Sa présence lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur et elle tâcha de retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sourire qui voulait venir se poser sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pris pas la peine de la saluer mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle éteignit sa propre baguette et les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Fred resta dans sa lumière. Pour la première fois, la petite créature ne prenait plus la peine de revêtir son invisibilité alors qu'il ne jouait pas : il mangeait. Fred Weasley avait visiblement un don certain pour apprivoiser ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça vaut cher, les poils de Demiguise ? Dit-il sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

Nerys venait d'un monde où elle n'avait pas à se soucier du prix des choses. "Cher" ou "bon marché" ne représentaient rien pour elle. A partir de quel montant un objet était-il qualifié de cher ? 10 Gallions ? 100 Gallions ? Elle ne savait pas. Ce manque de conscience monétaire pouvait être perçu comme un luxe (et en pratique il l'était, elle ne regardait jamais le prix des choses lorsqu'elle achetait) mais il témoignait aussi de sa différence. L'argent ne l'avait jamais intéressée. C'était un sujet duquel les femmes étaient toujours exclues et Nerys l'acceptait bien volontiers. Son père lui fournissait une enveloppe mensuelle pour ses dépenses de la vie courante, mais elle en dépensait rarement la totalité. Elle s'était constitué une jolie réserve dans sa valise mais ne savait pas très bien à quoi toutes ces pièces allaient lui servir un jour.

Son incapacité à répondre la faisait se sentir idiote.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par cher... Je pense que ça coûte à peu près 100 Gallions la poignée.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait peur de lire du mépris dans ses yeux (son Lumos le rendait bien visible) mais finalement il souriait comme à son habitude. Cela la détendit légèrement.

\- Ah, j'oubliais que l'argent coule à flots pour toi.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les Weasley avaient peu de moyens. Toute la famille portait des vêtements rapiécés et semblant tout droit sortis du siècle dernier. Nerys savait que son entourage se faisait un malin plaisir de les critiquer et les rabaisser à ce sujet. La pauvreté semblait avoir été la sanction pour s'être détourné du droit chemin. Mrs Weasley aurait pu devenir la maîtresse de maison d'un sublime manoir de campagne; au lieu de ça on prétendait qu'elle avait en charge un taudis qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque seconde. Nerys ne savait pas très bien dans quelle mesure toutes ces rumeurs étaient fondées ou non.

\- Dommage, ça aurait été un un ingrédient utile, rajouta t-il dans un soupir.

Et il murmura un " _Nox_ ", faisant surgir les ténèbres par la même occasion. Fred ne devint plus qu'une silhouette dans l'obscurité.

\- Un ingrédient utile pour quoi ?

Sa curiosité était piquée. Les poils de Demiguise étaient un ingrédient puissant, le seul capable de créer une illusion d'invisibilité. Que Fred s'y intéresse était intriguant et Nerys se demandait bien quel usage il comptait en faire. Voulait-il se créer sa propre cape d'invisibilité ? Ca ne semblait pourtant pas être dans les habitudes des Weasley de se faire discrets : la farce était d'autant plus drôle si elle était totalement assumée. Et qu'importe les conséquences ! Nerys pensa en rougissant à la manière dont elle s'était défilée au moment d'affronter Lee Jordan. Fred la trouvait-il ridicule de lui avoir menti en prétendant que l'affaire des vers n'était pas de son fait ? Aurait-elle dû assumer son geste ?

\- C'est un secret Avery. Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirais.

Il faisait trop sombre pour le voir mais elle était sûre qu'il souriait. Le mystère qui l'entourait était particulièrement intriguant mais Nerys avait été élevée à ne pas se montrer trop curieuse : c'était déplacé et contre-productif. Si les gens avaient des secrets, peut-être était-ce justifié, et mieux valait ne pas trop creuser... Elle n'insista pas.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Nerys avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Fred, tentant de deviner les traits de son visage. Elle savait qu'il était inconvenant de fixer quelqu'un de la sorte mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui et l'obscurité jouait en sa faveur.

Un bruit la fit finalement sursauter.

\- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a par ici ?

La voix glaçante de Rusard résonna dans l'obscurité. Il fallut quelques minutes à Nerys pour repérer la forme sombre qui s'avançait vers eux, accompagné d'une petite silhouette mouvante à ses pieds. Comme Miss Teigne, le concierge semblait avoir l'étrange capacité de voir dans le noir comme en plein jour. Nerys soupçonnait que cela était dû à des années d'entraînement pour débusquer les élèves fautifs.

Bien qu'ils n'aient rien à se reprocher, Nerys se sentit rougir.

\- Deux élèves hors du château en pleine nuit, et dans le noir en plus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?

Elle était sûre que Fred ne prendrait pas la peine de répondre. Il était habitué aux retenues et punitions en tout genre mais elle-même ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle avait déjà écopé d'une retenue par sa faute et ne voulait pas que Rusard trouve une excuse pour lui en ajouter une autre. Sans compter que, très vite dans Poudlard, se répandrait la nouvelle que Weasley et elle avaient été collés ensemble... Si Gale apprenait ça, elle avait intérêt à trouver un alibi solide ! Il n'allait certainement pas se contenter d'un "on a un devoir ensemble" ni accepter un "on s'entend bien". Qu'elle puisse apprécier passer du temps en compagnie d'un Weasley serait une raison suffisante pour la rayer de la carte et elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Nous avons un devoir à effectuer Monsieur Rusard. Nous devons nous occuper d'une Demiguise.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un " _Lumos_ " sonore. La lumière qui surgit était presque éblouissante. Elle se tourna vers la cage pour que Rusard puisse voir, mais Cadmus s'était de nouveau rendu invisible à cause de l'agitation. Fred recula d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée de la lumière. Elle se serait peut-être souciée de l'image d'élève modèle qu'elle renvoyait si elle n'avait pas été si inquiète que cette rencontre nocturne mette toute sa vie en péril.

\- Cette cage est vide, remarqua le concierge.

Visiblement il n'était pas renseigné au sujet des créatures magiques et n'avait jamais entendu parler des Demiguises. Il était délicat de lui faire remarquer son ignorance en se lançant dans un tas d'explication, mais Nerys était reine dans l'art d'utiliser les mots quand il le fallait, sans paraître prétentieuse.

\- Cadmus aime se rendre invisible. Sa fourrure fera une belle cape d'invisibilité un jour.

Rusard grogna mais ne posa pas davantage de questions. Nerys voyait déjà la victoire venir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise foi du concierge et sa volonté sans limite de trouver des élèves en faute. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

\- Le professeur Ombrage sera informée, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Évidemment, Rusard (qui était la seule personne de tout Poudlard à apprécier Ombrage) ne laissait rien passer, alors même qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. C'était la nuit, et ils étaient effectivement dans le noir mais le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé. La nuit tombait tôt mais cela n'interdisait pas une petite balade dans le parc. Elle était agacée qu'il cherche la moindre petite bête de la sorte, effrayée que cela se retourne contre elle, mais en même temps soulagée que Ombrage soit mêlée à l'affaire. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur petite entrevue (en dehors des cours) où Ombrage avait évoqué une brigade mais Nerys était persuadée que Ombrage pourrait l'aider. Elle tâcha de ne pas envenimer les choses et resta silencieuse.

\- Rentrez maintenant !

Nerys ne se fit pas prier et, à son grand soulagement, Fred non plus. Rusard ne pris pas la peine de les raccompagner et Nerys était certaine qu'il était resté derrière pour examiner les cages de plus près. Il ne risquait pas d'y voir grand chose mais son absence n'était pas désagréable.

\- Quel sale gnome, grommela t-elle une fois qu'il fut hors de portée.

Ils marchaient côte à côte mais Nerys prenait bien soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas paraître trop proches si quelqu'un d'autre surgissait.

\- Ce sera pire avec Ombrage.

Effectivement Dolorès Ombrage ne semblait pas être une grande admiratrice de Harry Potter et tous ses amis, et le lien d'amitié qui liait Fred avec le Survivant risquait d'être un gros désavantage pour lui. Mais Nerys avait un atout qu'il ignorait.

\- Je ne crois pas. Elle m'aime bien.

Il lui tenait la porte du Hall pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

\- Elle t'aime bien ?  
\- Elle trouve que nous nous ressemblons. Je lui fais penser à elle au même âge.

Elle eut un espèce de sourire moqueur pour illustrer combien le compliment la touchait (dans le mauvais sens) et Fred ricana.

\- Je ne crois pas non, la rassura t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et avança dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il prenait pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir se passer de sa compagnie tout de suite, mais il n'y avait aucun raison de le retenir.

\- Je le prends comme un compliment. Bye ! Dit-elle en agitant sa main, un salut fort peu distingué mais qu'elle avait toujours eut envie d'imiter.

Elle l'entendit à peine à cause de l'éloignement mais il lui répondit :

\- Bonne nuit Nerys.

Et cette fois elle ne pouvait pas nier le pincement si douloureux et chaud qui agitait son cœur.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Ombrage, qui d'ordinaire tâchait de se montrer si joviale (même si son hypocrisie ne trompait personne), ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur. Elle leur avait intimé l'ordre de lire leurs livres et de ne pas poser de questions. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière une pile de parchemins (sans doute des devoirs) et ne prenait même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers eux.

Au départ les élèves restèrent silencieux puis, les chuchotements de certains entrainèrent les autres à discuter entre eux, et bientôt un vacarme se fit entendre dans la salle de classe. Nerys, penchée vers Gale, s'attendait à voir Ombrage s'énerver mais elle resta calmement assise en silence sans même les regarder. Visiblement quelque chose la tracassait assez pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de les réprimander. La seule élève silencieuse et penchée sur un livre était Briséis, mais l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait traitait de l'étude des runes et non de la défense contre les forces du mal. Nerys songea qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la seule à avoir une passion secrète.

\- Il paraît que les Rowle envisagent de marier Dylan et Evey.

Nerys regarda Gale, un peu surprise de l'information glissée au milieu de leur conversation. Dylan lui avait effectivement confié que ses parents envisageaient une union avec sa cousine mais elle avait gardé le secret. Ce genre d'arrangement devait être discret et il ne lui appartenait pas de propager la nouvelle. Si Gale était au courant, cela signifiait que d'autres langues s'étaient déliées, mais qui ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Le visage de Gale pris une violente teinte rougeâtre qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il eut l'expression de quelqu'un se sentant idiot et resta incapable de lui répondre pendant plusieurs secondes ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne. Nerys ne pensait pourtant pas qu'une simple question pouvait déclencher toute cette émotion, et encore moins chez quelqu'un comme Gale qui était toujours maître de lui-même. Il n'était donc pas compliqué de deviner que quelque chose se tramait.

\- Je l'ai compris, dans une conversation.

La réponse était évidemment fausse mais son regard fuyant indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser davantage. Nerys compris qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur un secret qui ne devait pas être divulgué. Son regard glissa malgré elle jusqu'à la chaise où était installée Evey. Le dos bien droit, les cheveux impeccablement ramenés dans un chignon, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que Gale lui trouvait. A n'en pas douter il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant : Gale n'allait sûrement pas attendre que sa jeune fiancée devienne assez âgée pour découvrir les joies du monde adulte, et Evey devait se sentir piégée dans une future union incestueuse et malsaine. La seule chose qui l'étonnait c'était que le pas de travers provienne de Gale, toujours si soucieux des apparences respectées. Il n'y avait aucune doute que lui se permettait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas supporté chez ses amis.

\- J'espère que ça ne se fera pas mais...  
\- Bien sûr que ça se fera. Evey a dix-sept ans, il est temps de lui trouver un fiancé. Elle ne va pas rester chez ses parents jusqu'à ses trente ans, la coupa Gale.

Il semblait soudain agacé et Nerys sentait qu'il était furieux contre lui-même pour avoir fait une telle gaffe. Nerys savait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de voir l'information propagée, il lui faisait confiance, mais qu'il devait se sentir idiot qu'elle ait compris son petit manège. Ces choses-là étaient trop secrètes, on ne les confiait à personne.

La fin du cours libéra Gale et Nerys de cette conversation pesante. Nerys attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Miss Avery, un instant s'il vous plait.

La voix d'Ombrage sonna comme un avertissement sinistre. Un instant elle avait espéré échappé à cette confrontation. A bien y réfléchir, alors qu'elle s'était montrée si assurée devant Fred, elle n'était plus si sûre que Ombrage serait encore son alliée. La haine qu'elle vouait à Potter et tous ses amis, y compris Fred Weasley, risquait bien de déteindre sur elle. Nerys savait qu'elle allait devoir se montrer convaincante.

Gale et Briséis lui firent signe qu'ils l'attendraient dehors et la classe se vida tranquillement. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à sortir et Nerys se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers Fred. Elle savait qu'un seul regard pourrait la trahir. Finalement la salle se vida et Ombrage se tourna vers Nerys.

\- Miss Avery, notre concierge M. Rusard m'a informé que vous aviez des rendez-vous nocturnes avec un des Weasley, votre partenaire de cours.

Nerys avait envie de protester et de rétablir la vérité (en partie) mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser Ombrage continuer, pour savoir où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'aimerais m'assurer, Miss Avery, de votre loyauté. Je ne mets pas en cause votre intégrité mais je sais que les Weasley sont des mauvaises herbes, et les mauvaises herbes poussent dans tous les jardins, même les plus entretenus.

Ombrage n'était pas tout à fait de leur monde mais elle en connaissait parfaitement les codes. Les accusations n'étaient jamais directes, les interrogations toujours enrobées dans la politesse et les bonnes manières. Son ton était cordial mais Nerys savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire : elle soupçonnait que Nerys se fasse influencer par Weasley et craignait qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos. Malheureusement pour Ombrage, tout ça était un jeu qu'elle maîtrisait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

\- Oh je vous assure professeur que je ne suis pas du genre à fréquenter de la racaille. Mais j'ai à cœur d'effectuer correctement mon devoir de soins aux créatures magiques et cela implique, malheureusement, de travailler avec Fred Weasley. Le professeur Gobe-Planche a formé les groupes et je n'aimerais pas que ce partenariat forcé vienne entacher ma réputation.

Ombrage sembla satisfaite. Nerys avait bien compris que le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir était de souligner l'implication qu'elle mettait dans son devoir et l'envie de bien faire. Ombrage était une femme de pouvoir, sensible à l'envie de réussite des jeunes femmes. C'était là son principal impair pour être considérée comme l'une des leurs : elle aurait dû savoir que la place des femmes ne se situait pas derrière un bureau.

\- Bien Miss Avery, je suis ravie de vous entendre dire ça. Le professeur Gobe-Planche n'a pas été du meilleur goût pour la répartition, mais peut-être pourriez-vous tirer un avantage de cette collaboration... J'aimerais beaucoup savoir où se trouve l'ancien garde-chasse Hagrid, et si il n'y aurait pas quelques nouvelles au sujet du fugitif appelé Sirius Black.

La question _pourquoi ?_ brûlait les lèvres de Nerys mais elle se retenait. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien quel lien il pouvait exister entre Fred Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid et Sirius Black mais il n'était pas question de contredire Ombrage ni de témoigner d'une curiosité mal placée. Il n'y avait entre elles qu'un regard entendu mais Nerys avait très bien compris le message : Ombrage espérait qu'elle se serve de Fred Weasley pour obtenir des informations. Et si c'était la seule façon de la garder dans la poche et de préserver sa réputation, elle pouvait bien faire un petit effort.

\- C'est noté professeur. Si j'entends quelque chose à ce sujet, je viendrai vous en faire part. Laissez-moi le temps d'aborder le sujet correctement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gale et Briséis s'étaient montrés curieux toute la journée de savoir pourquoi Ombrage l'avait retenue après le cours mais Nerys ne voulait rien leur dire. Elle avait prétendu que Ombrage voulait faire le point sur son activité de préfète, et également savoir si elle avait entendu des choses intéressantes. Et puis ils finirent par se désintéresser du sujet lorsque vint le moment du dîner. Briséis, Gale et Nerys prirent place à la table des Serpentards et Nerys se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle réalisa que Gale et Evey étaient assis côte-à-côte. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître, échangeant quelques paroles polies et des regards froids. Nerys se sentait presque en faute maintenant qu'elle avait deviné leur vilain petit secret. Elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

Malgré la scène à la bibliothèque de la semaine passée, Briséis et Dylan semblaient de nouveau bien s'entendre. Mais Nerys se demandait maintenant dans quelle mesure les apparences reflétaient la vérité : si Gale et Evey avaient l'air si distants et in-intéressés, peut-être que les grands sourires de Briséis trahissaient plutôt une furieuse envie d'arracher la tête de Dylan. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle vivait dans un monde de faux-semblants.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Briséis à l'invitation de Dylan.

Il proposait, comme l'année passée, de faire une soirée dans le manoir familial, entre eux et leurs plus proches amis. Il aimait beaucoup organiser des petites retrouvailles entre eux en dehors du château : pendant quelques heures ils donnaient l'impression de se laisser aller et d'oublier les convenances. Mais Nerys savait qu'aucune soirée au monde n'aurait pu les mettre assez à l'aise pour faire tomber les masques. Les langues se déliaient un peu et les postures étaient moins droites mais il n'y avait pas de changement significatif.

Le repas se termina et Dylan et Evey décidèrent d'abandonner leurs camarades habituels pour se joindre à eux. Nerys n'était pas particulièrement ravie, et ni Briséis à en juger par la grimace qu'elle fit en pensant que personne ne regardait.

En arrivant aux portes de la Grande Salle qui donnaient sur le hall, ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley. Nerys sentit son regarder s'attarder plus que de raison sur Fred, puis se diriger vers George. Il était son double parfait (ou presque) mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une personne totalement différente qui ne déclenchait qu'indifférence ou mépris chez elle. Ce n'était maintenant plus une observation physique qui lui permettait de faire la différence entre eux mais le sentiment qu'ils suscitaient chez elle. Sans compter que l'expression de George n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Fred lorsqu'il la regardait.

\- Alors Avery, Ombrage t'as malmenée ? Lui lança Fred.

Le malaise général qui suivit sembla atteindre même les jumeaux d'ordinaire si imperturbables. Nerys se sentit paralysée par l'effroi. Qu'il l'apostrophe comme si ils étaient de vieux amis en public était la pire chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'attendre de sa part. N'avait-il pas compris qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'entendre aux yeux des autres ? Visiblement pas, à en juger par son air perdu. Il chercha à accrocher son regard mais elle se détourna, trop consciente combien il serait difficile pour elle de se montrer désagréable en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Weasley.

Le ton sec ne laissait pas de place à la réplique et elle espérait que Fred ne chercherait pas la petite bête. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dylan et son amour pour la provocation et sa haine pour les jumeaux.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que Nerys est ton amie ?

Il s'esclaffa. Autour d'eux les autres restaient silencieux. Nerys se sentait prise au piège : prendre la parole c'était se trahir. Ses amis ne devaient pas savoir que le devoir se passait mieux que prévu, et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Fred. Elle était coupable de bien l'aimer, elle le savait, alors le meilleur moyen d'assurer sa défense était de ne rien dire et de jouer l'indifférence.

Dylan passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, comme si elle lui appartenait. Elle se laissa faire docilement. C'était presque un soulagement de voir qu'il ne s'interrogeait pas davantage et prenait sa défense : les apparences étaient sauves.

\- Je ne crois pas non, ajouta Dylan.

Et il l'entraîna avec elle, laissant derrière eux un Fred Weasley bien silencieux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Nerys, ça va ?

Elle sentit la main réconfortante d'Adrian se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle avait la regard fixé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sur un petit groupe de Gryffondors composés des jumeaux Weasley et de leurs amis : Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet. Fred ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque (elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu par ici). Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et elle était finalement consciente que Fred Weasley avait pris une drôle de place dans son quotidien en l'espace de quelques semaines. Si il disparaissait elle serait de nouveau confronté à la froideur de sa vie, à ses choix qu'elle n'assumait plus. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable en songeant à Amadeus (auquel elle ne pensait plus très souvent) mais elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur lui.

\- Je suis fatiguée Adrian, souffla t-elle.

Il accentua la pression de sa main sur sa cuisse en signe de réconfort.

Elle entendit finalement glousser derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna elle vit que Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux petites pestes de Gryffondor, regardaient dans leur direction. Elles avaient dû mal interpréter le geste d'Adrian; elle se dégagea par un léger mouvement de jambe. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir des rumeurs courir à son sujet.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.  
\- J'ai un devoir de botanique à faire.

Le dit devoir était d'une complexité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cette matière. Si les années précédentes ils s'étaient contentés d'observer les plantes et de rédiger des lignes de devoir sur leurs propriétés, Chourave exigeait maintenant qu'ils aillent plus loin : elle voulait de la réflexion. Nerys était censé se souvenir de toutes les plantes étudiées pour sortir du lot celles qui avaient des propriétés de guérison. Elle en était incapable... Elle pensait pouvoir s'aider d'un livre mais regarder les pages l'une après l'autre pour examiner les propriétés de chaque plante était beaucoup trop long. Elle soupira.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'avanceras à rien dans cet état. Tu devrais te reposer et t'y remettre demain.

Nerys soupira; le conseil n'était pas idiot. Elle avait l'esprit beaucoup trop embrouillé pour se concentrer sur autre chose que Fred. Elle préféra donc refermer ses livres et ranger ses affaires. Briséis la regarda faire en silence, les sourcils froncés. Finn Podmore lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

\- Bonne chance pour vos devoirs, lança t-elle sans trop d'enthousiasme.

En passant devant la table des Gryffondors, elle s'aperçut que les jumeaux Weasley avaient disparus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Chère Nerys,_

 _Je suis ta famille maintenant. J'ai contacté ton père : nous ferons le dîner de Noël tous ensemble._

 _Ton bien-aimé Amadeus._

Dans un geste las elle froissa le morceau de parchemin. Elle n'était pas ravie que Amadeus ignore ses envies pour que les choses se passent exactement comme il le souhaitait. Nerys aurait aimé pouvoir apprécier la compagnie de son père en tête-à-tête pour une dernière fois, comme ils l'avaient fait des années durant. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Elle devait accepter qu'elle avait perdu la bataille et que dorénavant Amadeus était le maître de son existence. Tout ceci lui apparaissait drôlement injuste.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles ? On ne froisse pas une lettre comme ça, souffla Gale.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nerys regarda Gale dans les yeux avec l'envie de rébellion. Elle savait que sa colère et sa frustration n'étaient pas dirigées contre son meilleur ami mais quelque part il illustrait mieux que quiconque ce monde dans lequel ils évoluaient et la pression qu'ils avaient sur les épaules. Il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour lui faire remarquer un pas de travers, et elle réalisait que d'une certaine façon lui aussi se montrait dirigiste avec elle. N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être en colère ? Il lui semblait que froisser un morceau de parchemin n'était pas si grave et ne devait pas remettre en question toute sa personne. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, puis la tension pris le dessus.

\- Pardonne-moi d'être imparfaite alors, lança t-elle ironiquement.

Briséis reposa son journal à une telle vitesse que Nerys se demanda un instant si elle était vraiment si concentrée dans sa lecture chaque matin. Visiblement leur échange ne lui avait pas échappé. Gale garda une expression neutre mais Nerys le connaissait assez pour voir briller dans ses yeux une lueur de colère. Sa remarque l'avait agacé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nerys le contredisait. Et il n'y était pas habitué.

\- Je t'en prie Nerys, ne te montre pas aussi sauvage. Je sais que tu es la plus parfaite d'entre nous.

Il gardait un ton calme malgré tout, tentant d'apaiser les tensions. L'effort n'échappa pas à Nerys mais la lettre d'Amadeus l'avait trop agacée pour qu'elle soit touchée.

\- Mais peut-être que c'est fatiguant d'être parfaite Gale.

Elle se leva et pris la fuite pour ne pas se confronter davantage à lui. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Nerys n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'essayer d'être parfaite, de ressembler au modèle de l'épouse et de la fille idéale. Elle contenait sa colère, modérait ses envies, réfléchissait avant de parler. Mais toutes ces habitudes lui paraissaient d'un coup bien pesantes. Était-ce la fatigue ? L'agacement ? Elle ne savait pas très bien, mais la journée s'annonçait compliquée.

Son regard dériva malgré elle sur la table des Gryffondors située à l'autre bout de la salle. Il y avait bien quelques têtes rousses, mais pas de trace de Fred. Elle soupira. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lee Jordan s'était montré bien silencieux en cours de botanique ce vendredi-là ce qui avait rendu l'ambiance particulièrement morne. Nerys n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à Fred mais il semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Qu'il soit encore vexé lui semblait un peu exagéré. Elle s'était montré désagréable avec lui, mais ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ? Elle ne l'avait pas insulté, elle l'avait juste rejeté. Mais la situation l'exigeait.

Le cours de botanique toucha finalement à sa fin et Nerys était à la fois inquiète du cours qui s'annonçait, et soulagée car il lui donnerait une bonne occasion pour fournir des explications. Fred ne pourrait pas l'ignorer en cours de Soins et ce serait l'occasion idéale pour aborder le sujet.

\- Hé, ça va ? Lui demanda Olivia, en se joignant à elle pour effectuer le trajet depuis le château en direction des cages.

Nerys se tourna vers elle. Olivia avait l'air sincèrement inquiète.

\- Je me demande quelle tête je dois avoir pour que tout le monde me pose la question.

Olivia eut un petit rire.

\- Tu as juste l'air fatiguée. Je crois que tout le monde commence à en avoir marre des cours.

Le deuxième mois de l'année scolaire allait bientôt s'achever et la fatigue commençait effectivement à se faire ressentir. La septième année était particulièrement éprouvante avec la masse de devoirs à faire, mais également le soin et le temps qu'ils devaient leur consacrer : Nerys passait le double de temps sur presque chacun des devoirs demandés par rapport aux années précédentes. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui expliquait sa fatigue et sa mauvaise humeur. Jamais auparavant sa vie ne lui avait parut aussi pesante. Elle avait enfin l'impression, ou plutôt elle se rendait compte, de la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules et de la façon dont son éducation entrait en contradiction avec ses envies profondes. Elle s'était montré désagréable avec Fred alors qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle faisait mine d'adorer Dylan alors qu'elle rêvait de le mettre face à son comportement déplacé, elle acceptait sans broncher les volontés imposées de son fiancé... Ces éléments n'étaient pas nouveaux; elle les voyait simplement d'un nouvel œil. Il y avait au fond d'elle une envie de liberté qui commençait à grogner.

Olivia ne risquait pas de comprendre tout ça.

\- Oui c'est ça, ça devient pesant. J'espère avoir une bonne note en soins, s'occuper de la Demiguise est prenant.  
\- Tu as de la chance, Fred est impliqué. Si tu étais tombée sur George, tu aurais autant souffert que Calloway.

La petite Poufsouffle se laissa même aller à un petit rire moqueur envers sa camarade. Visiblement elle ne portait pas vraiment Wendy Calloway dans son cœur.

Le regard de Nerys dévia vers les jumeaux qui était arrivés aux cages. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'aurait donné une collaboration forcée entre elle et George. Aurait-elle fini par l'apprécier lui aussi ? Sans doute pas. Même si les gens aimaient les voir comme des copies conformes, Nerys était persuadée que George se serait montré froid et sur la défensive avec elle. Il aurait été difficile de construire une entente. Fred s'était montré presque collant avec elle mais la technique avait été efficace : elle avait finit par se dérider en sa présence. Jusqu'à apprécier sa compagnie d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un exercice un peu particulier.

Gobe-Planche se lança dans des explications que Nerys écouta à peine. Elle avait finit par s'approcher de la cage de Cadmus, et donc de Fred, et ne cessait de lui jeter des regards curieux. Son indifférence était presque violente. Elle regrettait soudain toutes ces fois où il s'était montré amical plus que de raison avec elle. Son comportement l'avait agacé à l'époque, mais elle réalisait maintenant que sa familiarité était agréable.

Finalement la consigne leur fut donnée d'aller chercher en lisière de forêt les éléments sauvages qui pourraient servir d'alimentation à la Demiguise. Gobe-Planche leur avait rappelé que ces créatures sauvages n'avaient normalement pas à disposition toute la nourriture qu'elle fournissait, et qu'il serait intéressant de voir ce qui pouvait leur servir de repas dans leur état sauvage.

\- A la lisière, je vous rappelle ! Pas plus de cinq mètres, je veux pouvoir garder un œil sur vous !

Nerys songea qu'il n'y avait aucune risque qu'elle s'avance plus de cinq mètres dans cette forêt sombre. Toutes les histoires qu'elle avait entendu sur le sujet n'étaient sûrement pas vraies, mais il n'y avait aucune doute sur le fait que cette forêt devait être le repaire de créatures dangereuses. Plus ou moins motivés, les groupes finirent par obéir au professeur. Nerys se dirigea vers la forêt, Fred sur ses talons.

\- On ferait mieux de se séparer, suggéra t-il en arrivant à proximité des premiers arbres.

Les autres élèves et Gobe-Planche étaient assez loin pour être hors de portée de voix. Nerys préféra saisir l'occasion avant que Fred ne prenne la fuite.

\- Je suis désolée pour...

Elle ne savait pas très bien quels mots mettre sur tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attendu et pensé à ce moment plusieurs fois au cours des deux derniers jours, mais maintenant qu'elle y était confrontée elle était presque paralysée.

\- ... pour avoir été désagréable.  
\- Mais il n'y a pas de mal Avery, tu ne me dois rien.

L'indifférence qu'elle lu dans ses yeux était blessante. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mal pour lui. Il se fichait éperdument du comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir à son égard. Elle acquiesça en silence face à la vérité, et lui tourna le dos pour aller fouiller dans son coin. Fred Weasley et elle n'avaient jamais été amis, et visiblement la petite entente qu'ils y avaient eu entre eux était seulement dû à son imagination. Il se fichait d'elle et du comportement qu'elle pouvait avoir. Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, elle aurait dû garder à l'esprit que rien n'atteignait les jumeaux Weasley. Les choses étaient claires, elle aurait dû être soulagée. Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle envie de pleurer ?


	9. Ch 9 : novembre (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis déjà de retour avec le chapitre 9 de cette histoire ! Vos reviews et vos follows ne passent pas inaperçus, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :)

 **D'Obsilambre** je suis vraiment contente que mon utilisation d'Ombrage te plaise car je n'étais pas très assurée avec ce personnage mais ça me semblait important de la faire agir auprès de Nerys :) Pour Gale je pensais que l'intrigue était évidente, mais peut-être pas tant que ça finalement (difficile à savoir vu que je ne peux pas être objective sur les indices laissés, je sais déjà tout ahah) Merci pour ton soutien et ta fidélité en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes le temps d'écrire un mot :)

 **Meerywoop** merci de m'avoir laissé ton avis :) Il y a beaucoup de pression dans la vie de Nerys, c'est sûr, c'est en tout cas ainsi que j'imagine cet univers des "sang-pur" où le moindre faux-pas est interdit.. Mais elle se met aussi la pression toute seule il faut l'avouer ! ;) J'espère ne pas trop rentrer dans le cliché avec des personnages un peu machistes mais c'est aussi ainsi que j'imagine leur éducation. C'est des privilégiés, mais les pauvres quand même ahah

Je vous signale aussi que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de **Monstrueusement humain** , une fanfiction Drago/Hermione qui prend place à Poudlard après le tome 7 (Hermione et Drago sont revenus faire leur dernière année, contrairement à Harry et Ron). Le style de fiction est différent d'ici mais vous pouvez la retrouver sur mon profil si vous êtes curieux et que ça vous intéresse de me suivre ailleurs :)

Le chapitre 10 est déjà bien entamé, en attendant que je puisse le publier j'attends vos retours sur celui-ci ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'aimerais bien savoir si ça vous plait :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : NOVEMBRE (1)**

* * *

Nerys regardait successivement Olivia Jones, Finn Podmore et Angelina Johnson en se demandant bien pourquoi le professeur Flitwick avait des idées si étranges. Sans doute était-ce sa façon de soutenir Dumbledore et d'aller dans le sens d'une coopération inter-maisons. Il avait tenu à ce qu'ils forment des groupes composés, autant que possible, d'un élève de chaque maison. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Gale, qui faisait équipe avec Fred et deux Serdaigles. Elle n'était pas particulièrement emballée par cette paire-là. Dylan l'avait questionné la semaine passée après que Fred l'ait interpellé dans la Grande Salle, lui demandant pourquoi un Weasley semblaient croire qu'ils étaient amis. Nerys avait simplement répondu qu'ils devaient faire équipe ensemble pour un devoir et qu'il aimait se montrer collant avec elle pour l'agacer. Dylan avait gobé l'histoire : c'était typique des Weasley ! Personne n'avait davantage insisté mais elle avait bien remarqué le regard sombre de Gale. Comme Ombrage, il devait craindre qu'elle ne soit influencée dans le mauvais sens par Fred Weasley.

\- Fais gaffe à toi Podmore, j'espère que tu as révisé tes sorts ! Lança Olivia en direction du Serdaigle.

Une certaine complicité existait entre eux mais Nerys n'osait pas demander d'où elle venait. Elle réalisait que toute sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été tournée vers ses amis et qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux relations qui pouvaient exister entre ses camarades. Elle connaissait leurs noms et leurs visages mais rien de plus à leur sujet, à moins d'avoir entendu une rumeur amusante les concernant. Olivia et Finn semblaient être de vieux amis mais Nerys ne se souvenait même pas les avoir vus discuter ensemble une seule fois. Beaucoup de choses avaient dû lui échapper au cours de sa scolarité et elle avait maintenant envie de s'y intéresser.

\- Ah Jones, tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur !

Ils se mirent face-à-face pour se préparer au duel. Nerys pris place à côté de Finn, et Johnson près d'Olivia. Flitwick voulait les faire travailler sur le sortilège du _Protego Amplifica_ qui était un sortilège plus puissant que le protego, devant permettre de protéger un groupe entier de personnes. Ils devaient s'exercer par paires : un sortilège devait permettre de protéger deux personnes.

Ils s'entraînèrent le reste du cours. Nerys réalisa que le sortilège était particulièrement difficile et demandait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement, seule Olivia était parvenue à un réel résultat.

\- Peut-être que tu auras un jour la moitié de mon talent Podmore ! Lui lança Olivia alors qu'ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires.

Nerys observa Angelina Johnson se diriger vers Fred. Il lui fit un grand sourire et ils furent rejoint par George et Lee Jordan.

\- Ils sont sortis ensemble mais ça n'a pas duré, ils préfèrent être amis.

Rougissante de gêne, Nerys se tourna vers Olivia qui la regardait. Visiblement le regard appuyé qu'elle avait en direction de Fred ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait, et encore plus à l'idée qu'Olivia pense qu'elle puisse être jalouse.

\- Ca ne me regarde pas, répondit Nerys d'un ton froid.

Le seul intérêt qu'elle portait à l'information était de savoir ce qui se passait au château. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué le moindre rapprochement entre Angelina Johnson et Fred Weasley mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient allés ensemble au bal de Noël l'année passée. Il était cependant difficile de savoir où avait commencé leur flirt et où il s'était arrêté puisqu'ils semblaient toujours aussi proches. Mais quelle importance ? Elle préféra ignorer le sentiment de jalousie qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Olivia haussa les épaules et n'insista pas. Nerys songea soudain qu'elle l'avait peut-être froissé en répondant si abruptement. Elle tâcha de se rattraper :

\- Tu connais Podmore depuis longtemps ?

Finn s'était éloigné assez pour qu'elles puissent en parler tranquillement.

\- Depuis l'enfance ! On est voisins. C'est un chouette type !

Nerys comprenait mieux la complicité qui semblait les lier. Ils se connaissaient comme elle-même connaissait Gale, et elle comprenait quels sentiments forts ils devaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je comprends, je connais aussi Gale depuis toujours.

Elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à Olivia, qu'elles parlaient de leurs vies respectives avec autant de facilité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles commençaient à tisser de réels liens d'amitié. Mais l'arrivée de Briséis vint ternir le tableau.

\- On va à la bibliothèque ?

Elle ne salua pas Olivia, ne la regarda même pas. Le mépris présent dans cette ignorance était violent. Olivia sembla soudain mal à l'aise. Nerys aurait habituellement laissé couler pour ne pas faire de vague mais sa récente prise de conscience l'avait fait remettre en question certains de ses comportements. Olivia n'était pas une ennemie, elle ne serait jamais membre du cercle mais il n'y avait aucun mal à lui parler. De plus elle se montrait beaucoup plus agréable envers Nerys que la plupart des élèves. Elle ne voulait pas que le comportement princier et hautain de Briséis vienne gâcher ça.

\- Briséis, Olivia, lança Nerys en guise de présentation.

Elle pensait que les deux jeunes filles pourraient au moins se saluer en guise de politesse, mais Briséis ne prit même pas cette peine. Elle coula un regard froid en direction de la petite Poufosuffle.

\- Oui, je sais. On y va ?

Briséis était incorrigible. Nerys adressa un sourire désolé à Olivia mais déjà elle se détournait pour rejoindre ses propres amis, ne préférant pas s'attarder dans cette ambiance pesante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Watson avait décrété qu'une réunion d'urgence des préfets devait avoir lieu le mercredi soir. Nerys était bien tentée de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais elle savait que son absence pourrait lui porter préjudice, aussi se décida t-elle à y aller. Ses camarades de maison (six Serpentard, elle-même incluse) étaient déjà présents dans la salle de classe réquisitionnée pour l'occasion. Ils avaient naturellement pris les places du fond en signe de désintérêt à cette réunion. Drago Malefoy étant installé à côté de Ethan Beurk, son homologue masculin, aussi prit-elle place à côté de la petite Pansy Parkinson.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé la sang-de-bourbe et pas toi. C'est une discrimination envers notre maison ! Lui souffla la petite brune.

Nerys se sentit un élan d'affection soudain envers Pansy, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle concernant la nomination de Watson. Bien sûr Pansy ne pensait qu'à travers la supériorité des sang-pur et le mépris affiché envers les Serpentards, mais Nerys préférait occulter ça pour apprécier sa remarque. Pourtant elle savait que Pansy n'était pas sa plus grande admiratrice concernant son rôle de préfète puisqu'elle lui avait déjà fait remarquer au cours des deux années précédentes qu'elle pouvait davantage se servir de son rôle pour s'en prendre aux autres. Finalement le plus étonnant était étonant Pansy Parkinson ait pu être nommée préfète de Serpentard, mais Nerys garda cette réflexion pour elle.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Si je vous réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour faire le point sur notre existence en tant que préfets. Le professeur Ombrage, qui a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice, a décidé de dissoudre tous les groupes et de reformer ceux qu'elle jugeait nécessaires. Les préfets ont été concernés par cette mesure.

Nerys n'avait pas pensé que les préfets pouvaient être visés par le décret d'éducation relatif aux associations d'élèves mais à la réflexion cela semblait logique. Néanmoins, ni elle ni les autres ne semblaient avoir eu l'information à en juger les regards surpris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dès que nous avons été informés, je me suis concertée avec le professeur Chourave et il a été convenu avec le professeur Ombrage que les préfets ne seraient pas inquiétés.

Watson parlait d'un ton enjoué mais Nerys était parfaitement capable d'en saisir la suffisance et l'arrogance. La Poufsouffle était fière d'elle et de mener à bien sa mission de préfète-en-chef. A vomir.

\- Néanmoins, le professeur Ombrage a émis un souhait que je vais vous demander à tous de respecter : les rapports d'incidents qui étaient auparavant communiqués à Monsieur Rusard devront maintenant lui être directement adressés.

La mesure semblait anecdotique puisque les rapports d'incidents étaient rares. Nerys n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en rédiger un.

\- Le professeur Ombrage aimerait également être au courant de tous les points retirés et toutes les retenus distribuées. Aussi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir remplir une de ces petites fiches dès qu'une de ces actions sera réalisée. Le rapport d'incident doit devenir automatique.

Afin d'illustrer ses propos, Watson fit circuler un modèle de petite fiche. Les préfets devaient indiquer le nom de l'élève concerné, les autres témoins présents, la sanction prononcée et pour quelle raison. Nerys voyait bien où voulait en venir Ombrage : c'était le parfait moyen de savoir tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Et Watson avait fait d'eux des informateurs sans même s'en rendre compte. Quelle idiote ! Les autres élèves présents grognèrent mais sans montrer davantage d'agitation; sans doute que la plupart ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il retournait.

\- Merci à tous d'être venus ! Bonne soirée ! Conclut Watson avec un sourire que Nerys lui aurait bien arraché de la figure.

Nerys rejoignit le groupe des Serpentards qui sortaient déjà de la salle. Devant eux deux silhouettes s'éloignaient déjà : la petite Granger accompagnée de la tête rousse de Weasley. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Fred, seulement son petit frère, mais la vision la troubla tout de même.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys s'imaginait que Fred pourrait difficilement l'éviter en cours de soins aux créatures magiques du mardi après-midi, mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était complètement trompée. Pendant deux ans elle avait été mise à l'écart et le soudain désintérêt de Fred à son égard en faisait de nouveau le vilain petit canard. Ses camarades s'activaient tous autour des Serpterres, et elle restait dans son coin à observer silencieusement. Elle voyait Olivia en grande conversation avec les jumeaux à quelques pas et elle se sentait lassée d'être de nouveau mise sur le côté. Il lui avait semblé que la Poufsouffle et elle tissaient des liens d'amitié mais le seul comportement désagréable de Briséis à son égard avait tout fait voler en éclats. Du moins elle le pensa jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Olivia ne se dirige vers elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule dans ton coin Nerys ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nerys eut la certitude en cette seconde précise qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne plus sympathique que Olivia Jones. Elle en voulait presque à Briséis de s'être montrée si hautaine avec elle, Olivia le ne méritait certainement pas.

\- Oh je suis bien ici.

Elle n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait mais elle n'avait pas envie d'imposer sa présence au milieu de personne qui la détestait. Quelque part elle avait l'impression d'être dans la situation inverse de celle dans laquelle on lui avait appris à être : c'est elle qui devait éviter les personnes n'étant pas issues de son milieu, et voilà qu'elle réalisait que c'était finalement les autres qui la mettait à l'écart. Sa solitude n'était pas désirée pour préserver sa dignité, elle était au contraire forcée.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec nous.  
\- Je n'ai pas très envie, répondit Nerys.

La conversation prenait une tournure qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle n'avait pas envie de repousser la gentillesse d'Olivia mais avait encore moins envie de se mêler aux autres.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Olivia retourne avec les autres, dépitée par son échec mais elle se montra surprenante une nouvelle fois.

\- D'accord, je reste avec toi alors. C'est quoi le problème avec Fred ?

La question fit rougir Nerys. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre à voix haute qu'il y avait eu une certaine entente entre eux et que cette entente était terminée. Du moins ne pouvait-elle pas devant ses amis... Olivia était différente. Elle ne serait pas jugée car elle ne comprenait pas toutes les choses qui semblaient si déplacées dans l'univers des sang-pur (et qui étaient affreusement banales dans le monde normal). Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait lui parler en toute transparence; elle lui faisait assez confiance pour garder le secret de ses confidences.

\- Oh il me déteste.

Pouvoir se confier ouvertement à quelqu'un semblait réconfortant, mais elle était trop peu habituée à étaler ses états d'âme pour se lancer dans le _vrai_ détail.

\- Je ne crois pas, et toi ?  
\- Et moi quoi ?  
\- Tu le détestes ?

Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, Nerys était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle ne détestait pas Fred Weasley. Son comportement l'agaçait parfois mais elle appréciait tout de même sa présence et pensait souvent à lui. Mais Fred lui avait bien comprendre que lui ne se souciait pas d'elle, et qu'il était complètement indifférent à sa personne. Sa fierté et sa dignité l'empêchait donc d'être honnête.

\- C'est un Weasley, ça répond à la question.

Elle reprenait ses airs de grande dame de sang-pur sous le regard désapprobateur d'Olivia. Elle espérait que la petite Poufsouffle la laisserait tranquille et n'irait pas chercher la petite bête.

\- Personne ne choisit où il naît.

Nerys sentait le débat pointer le bout de son nez. Elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cela avec elle en cet instant. Olivia ne se rendait sûrement pas compte que sa remarque était à double tranchant. Nerys était heureuse et fière d'être née Avery, dans une famille puissante qui ne manquait pas de moyens. Elle était ravie d'avoir eu une enfance luxueuse et privilégiée. Elle aimait son statut de sang-pur qui la faisait se sentir à part. Mais elle était maintenant bien consciente des enjeux et des problèmes liés à son nom. Elle devait rester digne, être une parfaite Avery. Et cette pensée était parfois pesante.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes, ajouta Olivia comme si elle détenait la solution à tous les problèmes.

Nerys sentit ses joues la chauffer comme jamais auparavant et elle était prête à répliquer et à protester aussi vivement qu'elle en était capable, mais l'arrivée inopinée de Wendy Calloway la poussa à garder le silence.

\- Je n'en peux plus des Weasley.

Et comme si cela était une raison suffisante pour imposer sa présence, elle pris place entre Nerys et Olivia, coupant court à tout débat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quand vint l'heure pour les septième années de quitter la bibliothèque (ils avaient le droit d'y rester une heure supplémentaire par rapport aux autres), Nerys et Briséis rangèrent leurs affaires et suivirent la file d'élèves qui prenaient la sortie. Les filles eurent la surprise de trouver Gale qui les attendait dans le couloir.

\- J'aimerais te parler, lança t-il à Nerys.

Briséis s'éclipsa poliment pour les laisser seuls. Ils attendirent en silence que la file d'élèves se disperse. Nerys savait très bien pourquoi Gale était là. Son récent comportement avait dû l'agacer et il voulait sans doute tirer les choses au clair et s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait plus d'esclandre comme la semaine passée. C'était étonnant qu'il ait attendu autant de temps pour vouloir lui parler mais peut-être avait-il estimé qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer. Nerys redoutait ce moment. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils continuent de vivre l'air de rien en oubliant cet incident. Saurait-elle se montrer convaincante si Gale posait des questions dérangeantes ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien et je me disais que tu avais peut-être besoin de te confier.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir. Nerys sentait cette envie de se confier à son meilleur ami, la personne sur qui elle comptait le plus. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer toutes ses peurs et toutes ses craintes comme elle l'avait déjà fait mais elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait une barrière qui ne devait pas être franchie entre eux. Certaines choses ne devaient pas être dites. Elle resta silencieuse, tentant de faire le tri dans ses idées.

\- Je sais que tu te poses des questions sur quelqu'un et je pourrais t'aider à y voir plus clair, ajouta t-il.

Elle sentit ses joues la chauffer légèrement mais comptait sur son teint hâlé pour la protéger.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle craignait que Gale n'ait aperçu ses regards en direction de Fred et que l'évènement de la semaine passée ne lui ait mis la puce à l'oreille.

\- Par rapport à Amadeus et votre union.

Elle aurait presque poussé un "ouf" de soulagement tellement elle se sentait rassurée d'un coup. Gale ne soupçonnait pas la véritable raison de toutes son agitation. Il ne savait pas qu'elle portait le nom de _Fred Weasley_.

Parler d'Amadeus était plus facile. Elle pensait de moins en moins à lui mais elle devait reconnaître que sa lettre de la semaine passée avait mis le feu aux poudres et l'avait agacée. Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre et d'attendre sa prochaine missive, quitte à le décevoir une nouvelle fois par son silence. Nerys savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à Gale mais elle pouvait se confier en partie; elle l'avait déjà fait.

\- Oui c'est perturbant de voir quelqu'un d'autre faire des choix à ma place, mais je sais que ça doit se passer ainsi.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Gale. Loin de sa froideur et neutralité habituelle, son visage indiquait une certaine inquiétude. Nerys savait qu'il se souciait d'elle et de ses choix et cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur. Se mettre Fred Weasley à dos n'était sûrement pas si grave avec quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Gale Selwyn dans sa vie. Nerys décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main et cesse de laisser ses émotions la contrôler. Elle n'avait pas fait autant d'efforts toutes ces années pour tout gâcher à cause d'un ridicule traitre-à-son-sang !

\- Oui, c'est comme ça. C'est normal d'avoir des moments de faiblesse Nerys mais tu as toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous. Je n'aimerais pas que tu gâches tout ça.

Il glissa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, du haut de son crâne vers sa nuque dans une caresse réconfortante. Nerys se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui je vais me reprendre, dit-elle.

Elle se laissa étreindre par Gale, avec une affection qu'ils avaient toujours partagé et sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter. Au diable Fred Weasley !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour vous, lança Drago Malefoy en leur barrant le passage.

Il se tenait devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, avec ses amis Crabbe et Goyle, et une mystérieuse corbeille contenant des badges. Il en tendit un à chacun d'entre eux. Nerys l'examina de plus près : le badge représentait une petite couronne argentée sur laquelle on pouvait lire _"Weasley est notre roi"_. C'était la dernière tactique qu'avait trouvé Drago pour déstabiliser l'équipe de Quidditch adverse et notamment le petit Ronald Weasley qui avait été sélectionné comme gardien.

\- Porter un badge où il est écrit Weasley n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, maugréa Briséis.

Gale et Nerys n'étaient pas de grands adorateurs de Quidditch mais Briséis s'y intéressait davantage qu'eux. C'était elle qui les incitait à venir voir les matchs plutôt que de profiter du calme laissé au château durant ce temps. C'était elle qui les tenait informés des derniers évènements en la matière, comme la nomination du petit Weasley qui avait suscité beaucoup de moqueries chez les Serpentards.

\- Tout le monde en porte un, insista Drago.

C'était plus qu'une invitation : c'était un ordre. Briséis sembla agacée de se voir donner un ordre mais Gale ayant déjà installé le badge sur sa poitrine, les filles l'imitèrent. Il n'était pas question de se faire remarquer et de donner l'impression de ne pas soutenir totalement la maison.

Nerys était gênée de porter le badge. Il lui faisait penser à Fred et se moquer de son petit frère semblait déplacé. Elle arrangea son écharpe de façon à cacher le badge.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent finalement vers la Grande Salle puis, une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, vers le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au spectacle de la rencontre. Gryffondor contre Serpentard promettait d'être un match intéressant !

Les tribunes étaient déjà bien remplies lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et une fois installés, un parchemin leur fut distribué.

\- Oh non, murmura t-elle.

Le parhemin contenait des lignes, qui semblaient être les paroles d'une chanson. Et les paroles étaient à propos de Ronald Weasley : une chanson destinée à le déstabiliser. Drago ne manquait pas d'imagination !

\- Weasley va souffrir... Mais tant mieux, il faut leur rappeler d'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils ont perdu. D'un _trou à rats_ , dit Gale en lisant la feuille.

Briséis avait le visage fermé et ne fit aucun commentaire. Nerys sentit même qu'elle lui adressa une légère caresse sur la main, comme un réconfort. Pourquoi ? Quand elle se tourna vers elle, Briséis regardait ailleurs d'un air concentré. Elle avait dû rêver. Pourquoi Briséis voudrait-elle lui manifester son soutien ? Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait qu'elle se sente mal.

Le match commença et aussitôt les Serpentards se lancèrent dans le chant. Certains, comme Briséis et elle, restaient silencieux par respect. D'autres, comme Pansy Parkinson, s'y donnait à coeur joie pour recouvrir tous les autres bruits du terrain. Nerys songea que hurler de la sorte n'était pas très présentable pour une jeune femme. Gale aurait sans doute fait une remarque si il n'avait pas été lui-même happé dans le chant.

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le souafle entrer à chaque fois_

Les paroles changeaient mais l'idée dominante restait la même. Drago avait dû plancher des heures entières pour écrire cette chanson mais il ne semblait pas s'être donné cette peine pour rien. Sur le terrain Ronald Weasley semblait avoir des difficultés de concentration et laissait passer des souaffles facilement arrêtables. Nerys n'y connaissait pas grand chose en Quidditch mais il était facile de s'apercevoir qu'il était mauvais. Elle espérait pour lui que le supplice s'arrêterait bientôt.

Et puis finalement Briséis pointa du doigt une silhouette dans le ciel : Harry Potter venait d'attraper le vif d'or !

Gryffondor avait gagné.

La seconde d'après, un cognard le percuta et il tomba au sol.

Briséis eut un cri d'indignation.

Les Serpentards, mauvais joueurs, venaient manifestement de s'en prendre à Potter qui venait d'arracher la victoire des Lions.

Dans la tribune, tous les autres Serpentards eurent des soupirs de déception ou des cris de haine. Nerys resta silencieuse, observant l'agitation au sol.

Tous les membres des deux équipes venaient d'atterrir et ils s'échangeaient des paroles qu n'avaient sûrement rien de cordiales. Nerys vit Angelina attraper un des jumeaux Weasley (sûrement Fred) par le bras (elle ignora de nouveau le sentiment de jalousie qui venait s'immiscer) puis les deux autres poursuiveuses l'aider. Visiblement il rêvait de s'en prendre à Drago et Nerys imaginait bien pourquoi. Drago Malefoy était extrêmement doué dans l'art de la provocation.

La scène dégénéra ensuite : Harry Potter et George Weasley venaient de s'attaquer à Drago Malefoy à mains nues.

\- Les sauvages ! S'exclama Briséis, visiblement choquée.

L'intervention des professeurs mit fin à la bagarre mais Nerys sentait qu'elle en entendrait parler encore un long moment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La nuit était tombée et Nerys décida qu'aller jeter un coup d'œil à Cadmus ne ferait pas de mal. Si Fred était déjà présent près de la cage, elle ferait demi-tour sans se faire remarquer et si il n'y était pas, comme elle l'imaginait, elle s'occuperait de la petite créature. La violence sur le terrain de Quidditch et la rumeur qui avait circulé après, à la vitesse d'un Lumos, sur un prétendu renvoi de Potter et des jumeaux lui faisait penser que Fred serait absent; il avait d'autres choses à penser que de s'occuper de la créature. Elle pouvait prendre discrètement sa relève.

La lune était haute et claire dans le ciel ce soir-là et la baguette était inutile. Nerys se concentra pour observer les cages à mesure qu'elle approchait et elle ne vit aucun mouvement. Fred aurait dû être là depuis dix bonnes minutes. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, il ne viendrait pas. Elle eut la surprise en arrivant de voir que Cadmus ne prenait pas la peine de se camoufler derrière son invisibilité. La créature n'avait jamais été aussi visible et vivanteL L'émotion gagna Nerys. Rarement une victoire ne lui avait semblé si savoureuse.

\- Salut toi, dit-elle à l'attention de la petite créature en se penchant en avant.

Elle ouvrit la cage pour y introduire sa main mais réalisa qu'elle avait été trop gourmande. Cadmus se méfia de cette intrusion et redevint invisible. Elle eut un soupir.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Bien sûr la créature ne pouvait pas la comprendre mais à force de la fréquenter Nerys lui attribuait une certaine humanité. Elle se disait que parler à Cadmus ne pouvait pas faire de mal, il s'habituerait davantage à sa présence et sa voix.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas te répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Fred brisa la nuit claire et le silence environnant. Elle se retourna. Il était debout juste derrière elle, illuminé par la lueur d'argent de la lune. Elle lui aurait fait un sourire si elle n'avait pas été si anxieuse à propos de sa présence. Leur dernier échange lui avait laissé un souvenir désagréable et elle craignait que son humeur n'ait pas été arrangée avec les évènements de la journée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, répondit-elle pour justifier sa présence.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était venu le voir. Seul le bien-être de Cadmus justifiait sa présence ici.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, il n'était pas aussi désagréable que le vendredi passé mais son ton était loin d'être chaleureux, il était sur la défensive. Il semblait y avoir une certaine rancœur et colère en lui mais elle ne savait pas si ce sentiment lui était destiné ou si il était le résultat du match de Quidditch.

\- A cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle se leva pour laisser la place à Fred près de la cage mais il resta immobile.

\- Ce qui s'est passé c'est que les petits cons comme Malefoy ne sont jamais inquiétés.

Elle tiqua face à la violence de ses propos (les insultes comme ça ne faisaient pas parties de son langage) mais ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison : Drago était un petit prétentieux qui prenait tous les prétextes pour s'en prendre aux autres en laissant sa réputation intacte. Il était un provocateur très doué et savait appuyer sur les points sensibles, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre. Et il s'en sortait indemne la plupart du temps.

\- Vous êtes tous des prétentieux et des privilégies, ajouta t-il.

L'attaque la blessa. D'un coup ce n'était plus Malefoy qui était en cause mais tous les héritiers de sang-pur, elle incluse.

Peut-être que finalement une partie de sa colère était dirigée contre elle, et Nerys trouvait ça injuste. Elle avait parfois fait preuve d'arrogance envers d'autres élèves (très rarement !) mais ces évènements faisaient partis du passé. Elle ne s'était jamais montré ouvertement odieuse avec Weasley. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Nerys tâchait d'être respectable et présentable en toute occasion. Qu'il la confonde avec quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy était injuste.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de te maîtriser, Weasley.

Elle savait que sa remarque risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres mais elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser dire sans rien faire. Elle avait le droit de se défendre ! Il était indifférent à sa personne, elle n'avait aucune raison de se montrer gentille avec lui.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui a un problème Avery. Pourquoi tu agis toujours comme la plus coincée ?

 _Aïe._ L'attaque fit mouche. Nerys savait que son comportement droit pouvait la rendre ennuyante et c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle voyait bien les femmes respectables dans leurs milieux, plus âgées, et elles semblaient toutes dénuées d'un réel intérêt. Comme des images transposées les unes ou autres, quasiment similaires si ce n'était enveloppe qui changeait. Son destin la poussait à devenir l'une de ces images interchangeables mais quelque chose en elle s'y refusait. Elle aurait aimé trouver une option alternative lui permettant de respecter la vie qui lui était promise et ses envies profondes. Fred Weasley n'aurait pas pu trouver un terrain plus propice pour l'attaquer. Et son mutisme sembla assez parlant pour qu'il utilise davantage la faille.

\- Rien ne t'intéresse, tu es toujours froide et indifférente. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

Elle sentait la colère grogner en elle. Il se défoulait clairement sur elle sans raison.

\- Je n'ai juste pas besoin de me donner en spectacle comme toi.

Mais Fred semblait lancé dans son élan. Il semblait vouloir décharger toute sa frustration sur elle.

\- Tu es ennuyante à mourir, je ne sais pas si ça vient de ta mère ou de ton père mais...

La mention de sa mère était la goutte de trop pour Nerys (et ce n'était pas la première fois). Elle s'empara de sa baguette dans sa poche et fit un pas en avant, menaçant Fred d'un sort pour le faire taire, la bout de sa baguette touchant presque son torse.

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère Weasley !

Il sembla se calmer d'un coup, réalisant peut-être que les attaques envers elle étaient injustes et disproportionnées, ou que le sujet de sa mère était un point trop sensible. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait été viré de l'équipe et si Drago avait été odieux.

Il resta silencieux, reprenant une posture plus détendue en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger. Nerys sentit sa colère diminuer mais pas sa tension. Il était inconvenant de se fixer comme ça aussi longtemps, c'était contraire à toutes les règles de bienséance qu'elle avait apprises mais elle était incapable de détacher son regard du sien. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Fred Weasley qui la fascinait et qui l'envoûtait au point de lui faire oublier où elle se trouvait.

Elle baissa sa baguette.

Et fit un pas en avant vers lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir et de se dégager à son étreinte, ses mains se glissèrent dans son dos pour trouver un appui et elle avança son visage pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, les scellant dans un baiser qu'elle avait si longtemps désiré. Le contact la rendit étourdie. Elle s'accrocha à lui, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne pour lui faire sentir tout le désir réprimé qu'il déclenchait chez elle et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Il fit un mouvement, elle cru qu'il tentait de se dégager. Elle fit mine de se reculer mais les mains de Fred la retinrent furieusement au niveau des épaules, glissèrent sur sa nuque et vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. La passion de l'étreinte déclencha des sentiments et des sensations nouvelles pour elle. Elle n'était pas juste contente de l'embrasser, son corps entier réagissait à ce contact. Il n'y avait plus que _ça_ qui existait. Fred prolongeait et approfondissait leur baiser et elle su qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'émotion plus forte ou plus satisfaisante que de savoir que le désir qu'elle ressentait était partagé, au moins en cet instant.

Son corps avait une façon de se presser contre le sien qui lui fit perdre complètement ses moyens, elle réalisa que le désir qu'elle ressentait était plus fort qu'elle ne l'imaginait et que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'à alors. Un délicieux frisson traversait tout son corps, chauffant sa peau, déclenchant des fourmillements insupportables qui ne demandaient qu'une chose pour être satisfaits.

Elle était complètement désarmée face à ce désir nouveau, face aux lèvres de Fred qui s'agitaient maintenant contre les siennes avec une fièvre et une passion dont elle n'aurait pas osé rêver. Le baiser ne tarissait pas le désir comme elle l'avait pensé, il ne faisait que l'alimenter. Les mains chaudes de Fred qu'elle sentait à travers ses vêtements n'étaient pas assez, elle avait envie de les sentir sur elle, elle avait envie d'aller plus loin dans leur étreinte, _ça_ n'était pas assez. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos du rouquin pour s'arrêter sur sa taille et le presser encore davantage contre elle dans une étreinte encore plus sensuelle.

Fred mit finalement fin au baiser, laissant un trou béant dans son coeur.

Il avait le regard perdu mais elle avait l'esprit trop troublé par ce nouveau désir pour y faire attention. Et puis finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire.

 _Elle venait d'embrasser Fred Weasley._

Pire que ça.

 _Elle avait adoré embrasser Fred Weasley._

Ces deux pensées la mirent dans tous ses états et son corps déjà agité se tendit davantage. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, ou peut-être était-ce elle qui le tenait encore dans ses bras, elle ne savait plus trop.

\- Par Merlin !

S'exclamer après un baiser échangé semblait complètement déplacé mais rien dans la situation n'était convenable. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que cette situation arriverait un jour. Elle était trop bien élevée pour se jeter au cou de quelqu'un, trop maîtresse d'elle-même pour se laisser aller à des envies si primaires. Et pourtant elle sentait encore en elle ce frisson de désir qui l'avait poussé vers lui. Ce frisson qui était insatiable et en demandant davantage, beaucoup plus, beaucoup beaucoup plus.

Incapable d'affronter toutes les émotions qui s'agitaient en elle, complètement contraire aux pensées raisonnées qui commençait à s'imposer, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le château.

Fuir Fred Weasley, vite.


	10. Ch 10 : novembre (2)

Bonjour à tous :)

 **Morguiiie** je suis ravie que ma vision des sang-purs te plaise, on a peu d'éléments dans les livres sur cet univers mais vu les personnages de Sirius Black et Drago Malefoy j'imagine vraiment un monde impitoyable :) Les histoires sur Fred (ou George) sont rares et c'est bien dommage car c'est des personnages avec beaucoup de potentiel ! Pour ta supposition, tu es effectivement pas très loin de la vérité, mais je te laisse lire le chapitre pour découvrir (une partie) de la vérité ;)

 **D'Obsilambre** merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien, je suis toujours super contente quand je vois que tu as pris le temps de me laisser ton avis :) Nerys est perturbée mais c'est le passage obligatoire pour se remettre en question ^^ Je suis contente que la scène finale te plaise, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus car dans la première version ce n'était pas dans ce sens-là :) Et merci pour Olivia et Adrian, et concernant Briséis je ne veux pas spoiler donc je ne dirai rien ahah !

 **Flopette** Effectivement, ça vient de Nerys ! Mais j'ai réécrit la scène. La première version était différente mais venant de Nerys c'est beaucoup plus logique et amusant ;) Et je suis contente que ma vision des choses te plaise, pour le côté sang-pur et rapport aux femmes. Ca reste super personnel comme vision vu qu'on ne sait pas grand chose, mais j'imagine bien qu'elles doivent supporter une certaine pression pour être "parfaite" (et Bellatrix avoir su se défaire de ça, comme c'est un électron libre un peu dingue !)

Merci encore pour vos petits mots, ça me touche énormément et c'est super agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit :)

Sinon j'ai été voir **Les Animaux Fantastiques 2** au cinéma, et j'avoue être mitigée entre la grosse joie de retrouver l'univers d'HP et la déception face aux quelques manquements à la cohérence. Mais bon, je trouve le personnage de Norbert vraiment top donc j'essaie de garder le positif :) Vous en avez pensé quoi vous ?

Pour ceux qui m'ont suivit sur **Monstrueusement humain** , j'ai posté le chapitre 2 hier soir. J'essaierai dans la mesure du possible de poster un chapitre de chaque fanfiction en même temps, même si j'avoue que Nerys et ses amis occupent une place particulière dans mon coeur ;)

Sur ce je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures de Nerys, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : NOVEMBRE (2)**

* * *

\- Elles ont dit quoi ?!

Nerys faisait face à Olivia Jones en cours de sortilèges. A leurs côtés, Angelina et Finn s'entraînaient mais l'éclat de voix de Nerys détourna leurs attention vers elles. Elle se mit à rougir : se donner en spectacle de la sorte était inconvenant ! Mais elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa colère et sa surprise.

Olivia venait de l'informer qu'une rumeur circulait sur elle et Adrian. Visiblement les petites pestes de Gryffondor (Patil et Brown) avaient fait courir la nouvelle qu'ils se permettaient des gestes déplacés en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, en pensant que personne ne regardait. Nerys regrettait soudain que Adrian soit si compatissant et attentionnée, et si tactile ! Il n'aurait pas dû poser sa main sur sa cuisse en public, ils avaient été élevés mieux que ça ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences d'une telle rumeur sur leurs réputations à tous les deux. Si Amadeus en avait vent... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

\- Calme-toi Nerys, personne ne croit tout ce qu'elles disent.

Olivia tentait de la rassurer mais c'était peine perdue. Nerys était hors d'elle et inquiète. Les récents évènements l'avaient déjà mise dans un état de nerf intense, cette rumeur était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase !

Angelina Johnson et Finn Podmore ne manquaient rien de leur échange et Nerys se sentit idiote de se faire remarquer de la sorte. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans un coin de la salle, devant normalement s'entraîner pour le cours mais Nerys se sentait d'un coup bien incapable de s'y intéresser. Autour d'eux les groupes s'agitaient sans même les regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Johnson d'un air pincé.

Nerys sentait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Sa réputation l'avait précédée et les Gryffondors étaient les plus enclins à se laisser entraîner dans les préjugés. Qu'importe ! Nerys n'avait aucune envie de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Elle préféra ne pas la regarder pour ne pas se laisser entraîner vers des pensées plus perturbantes encore, concernant Fred Weasley.

\- Patil et Brown ont fait circuler une rumeur sur Nerys, l'informa la petite Poufsouffle le plus naturellement du monde.  
\- Olivia ! L'interrompit Nerys.

Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à répondre la rumeur elle-même ? Nerys était furieuse.

\- Détend-toi Avery, si ce n'est qu'une rumeur pas de quoi s'inquiéter, lança Johnson d'un ton exagérément perplexe.

Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le problème, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre le problème. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à se soucier de l'image qu'ils renvoyaient aux autres, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que leurs moindres faits et gestes seraient examinés de près, ils n'avaient jamais eu peur de perdre tous leurs amis pour un pas de travers. Tout cela était un monde à part, l'univers auquel elle appartenait avait ses propres règles et codes qui devaient rester un mystère pour eux. Ils devaient trouver son comportement exagéré et ils avaient sûrement raison, pour quelqu'un issu de leur milieu. A leurs yeux une rumeur n'était qu'une rumeur et finissait pas disparaître. Pour elle c'était comme un tsunami dont on ignorait la puissance : il pouvait finir par n'être qu'une simple vague ou tout dévaster sur son passage.

\- De toutes façons il y a plus intéressant cette semaine ! Vous avez entendu que Hagrid est de retour ?

Olivia tentait manifestement de faire diversion en lançant la nouvelle. Finn ricana.

\- Vous risquez de perdre un bras en cours alors.

Il faisait référence à l'épisode entre Drago Malefoy et un hippogriffe deux ans auparavant. Drago avait été blessé en cours et l'affaire avait fait scandale, surtout dans leur milieu. Nerys soupçonnait que la forte carrure du garde-chasse et ce qu'elle impliquait (du sang de géant probablement) faisait de Hagrid la cible des discrimination anti-hybrides. Les sang-pur n'aimaient pas les sang impur et cela se traduisait de toutes les façons (moldus, lycanthropes, semi-géant...). L'intolérance était leur mode de pensée et elle était sans limite.

\- Ne dis pas du mal de lui, je l'aime bien, dit Olivia d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Angelina Johnson se joignit à la conversation pour défendre Hagrid et Nerys les écouta parler. Le garde-chasse avait été absent durant des semaines et personne ne savait où il avait passé ce temps-là. Ombrage pensait que peut-être Fred Weasley pourrait être au courant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui échappait complètement à Nerys dans cette histoire puisqu'elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre les deux. Olivia évoqua l'idée d'aller lui rendre visite. Peut-être Nerys pourrait-elle se joindre à elle pour en apprendre plus...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était d'un ennui mortel comme à l'accoutumée. Le professeur Ombrage leur avait demandé de lire un chapitre de leur livre et d'en faire un résumé durant l'heure de classe. Les élèves s'étaient laissés volontiers emportés par l'exercice. Visiblement l'ennui de ces cours les rendaient plus dociles que Nerys n'aurait imaginé. Elle-même venait de terminer sa lecture et s'apprêtait à commencer son résumé. A sa gauche Gale était déjà penché dans la rédaction l'air concentré. Elle se risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite.

Un peu plus loin dans la classe, Fred et George Weasley étaient penchés sur leurs ouvrages l'air distrait. Nerys savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se risquer à jeter un coup d'oeil à Fred au risque de se faire trahir mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Ses cheveux écarlates courraient dans tous les sens, l'arrête de son nez avait un angle amusant et la courbure de ses lèvres n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnel si elle n'avait pas été si tentatrice. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer rien qu'à cette vision, et son corps semblait soudain traversé d'une tension à peine soutenable. Même séparés par plusieurs mètres et sans un seul échange de regard, il lui faisait plus d'effet que tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître dans sa vie. Elle sentait au fond d'elle cette envie folle de se rapprocher de lui mais elle tâchait autant que possible de la maintenir enfermée.

Et puis George Weasley coula un regard dans sa direction et Nerys préféra détourner les yeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis semblait s'être assoupie sur ses livres étales, la tête posée depuis plusieurs minutes dans ses bras croisés. Nerys n'osait pas la déranger. Gale avait l'air agacé de ce comportement mais restait silencieux également; Nerys soupçonnait qu'il était lassé de ses prises de bec perpétuelles avec la petite brune, si bien qu'il préférait retenir ses remarques la concernant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait eu aucun éclat de voix entre eux et le calme était franchement appréciable. Et même si l'un d'eux faisait finalement une remarque susceptible de déplaire à l'autre, ce dernier gardait le silence et faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Nerys réalisait à quel point la mésentente entre Gale et Briséis avait rendu l'ambiance pesante. La sérénité retrouvée auprès de ses amis l'aidait à se calmer.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Potter et les Weasley s'étaient carrément fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch, lança Adrian qui souhaitait visiblement faire une pause.

Ils étaient tous fatigués et travaillaient depuis plus d'une heure dans la Grande Salle. L'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Nerys attendait avec impatience ce petit moment de répit. Elle mobilisait toute sa concentration pour faire son devoir de métamorphose plutôt que de laisser ses pensées dévier vers Fred. L'exercice était extrêmement compliqué mais elle tenait bon. Jusqu'à maintenant...

\- C'est mérité, quelle bande de sauvages ! Ces gens-là n'ont reçu aucune éducation, répondit Gale.  
\- Ce sont des crétins c'est tout, ajouta Briséis qui venait se relever la tête (elle ne dormait pas finalement).

Elle lança un drôle de regard à Nerys au passage, et cette dernière se demanda bien pourquoi. Son amie se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Impossible... Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour garder les apparences sauves et elle n'avait rien fait devant Briséis qui puisse attirer sa suspicion. Olivia Jones semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose de suspect, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'elle partageait le cours de Soins avec elle. Et personne ne pouvait être au courant de leur baiser échangé... Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine à la simple pensée de ce souvenir et elle décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus, préférant aborder un sujet encore plus délicat au vu de son caractère public.

\- Hum, au fait, je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Son air grave attira l'attention de ses amis. Elle était gênée mais elle était obligée d'évoquer le sujet avant que la rumeur ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Il valait mieux qu'elle et Adrian expliquent leur version des choses avant que tout le monde leur colle une étiquette qu'ils ne pourraient plus enlever. Si Briséis et Gale étaient au courant, ils auraient tout le loisir de penser qu'ils avaient une relation secrète qu'ils préféraient cacher. Et si l'un d'eux évoquait le sujet avec Amadeus... Autant crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne mène à davantage de problèmes !

\- Patil et Brown ont fait circuler la rumeur comme quoi... euh, Adrian et moi serions en couple.

Elle s'attendait à des exclamations de surprise et des cris d'indignation mais elle n'eut rien de tout cela. Ils restèrent à la fixer comme si ils attendaient qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Du regard elle chercha le soutien d'Adrian, qui sembla comprendre.

\- Oui Nerys, on a entendu la rumeur aussi... C'est des bêtises, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Bien sûr que Adrian savait que c'était des bêtises mais ce n'était pas son opinion à lui qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle se tourna vers Gale mais son expression était indéchiffrable comme d'habitude. Elle regrettait parfois que son meilleur ami soit si secret et mystérieux. Finalement il vola à son secours.

\- Personne ne croit ces idiotes. Et nous nous savons que tu as déjà un petit-ami, répondit-il à son interrogation muette comme si cela réglait le problème.

Nerys se sentit rougir à la mention d'Amadeus. Effectivement elle avait un petit-ami, ce que Patil et Brown ne pouvaient pas savoir car Amadeus et elle avaient toujours été très discrets. Le simple fait d'avoir un petit-ami était normalement un alibi suffisant car il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse se montrer infidèle. Et pourtant... Le baiser échangé avec Fred était inscrit bien profondément dans son esprit et dans son coeur. Même son corps semblait s'en souvenir au vu des frissons qui lui traversaient l'échine dès qu'elle y songeait. Ce baiser était interdit, contraire à la morale et pourtant il lui avait laissé un goût délicieux. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Amadeus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la distance, ou du manque de passion entre eux qui lui sautait maintenant aux yeux. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Amadeus. Après tout, un baiser ne signifiait pas grand chose; il faudrait simplement prendre garde à ne pas céder à la tentation à nouveau...

L'affaire sembla close et Nerys était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte du regard inquisiteur que Briséis posait sur elle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il était déjà là lorsqu'elle arriva près de la cage de Cadmus et elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour pour ne pas devoir l'affronter. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse et il était compliqué pour elle d'être confrontée à des envies qu'elle n'assumait pas. La lune éclairait assez le parc pour qu'un lumos ne soit pas nécessaire et qu'elle distingue sa silhouette. Il était appuyé sur la grande cage avec désinvolture, la regardant arriver de loin. Elle se sentait déjà rougir en arrivant. Elle voyait sa chevelure flamboyante refléter la lumière argenté, son regard envoûtant la sonder et ses mains chaudes jouer avec la balle mordante. Il était à quelques pas seulement, dans la nuit, dans un endroit isolé, et la tentation de se rapprocher de lui était immense. Mais Nerys avait décidé de se montrer sage et de maîtriser ses émotions plutôt que de les laisser dicter sa conduite comme cela avait été le cas le samedi précédent.

\- Tu m'évites Avery ? Lança t-il lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment approchée de lui.

Elle se pencha vers la cage pour observer l'intérieur mais Cadmus avait décidé de rester invisible. Elle aurait aimé ignorer Fred, ne pas lui adresser la parole et le faire disparaître de sa vie pour ne pas être confrontée à des envies douloureuses. Mais il était difficile de l'ignorer dans cette situation et elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle décida donc de l'affronter en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pas du tout Weasley, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

Elle le regarda le temps d'un seconde mais fut incapable de garder les yeux fixés sur lui. Aussi fort qu'elle essayait de le nier ce n'était pas assez : elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle était follement attirée par Fred Weasley. Il n'y avait eu qu'un baiser échangé mais le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui déclenchait des frissons et le regarder sans pouvoir s'approcher était presque douloureux. Il était une envie inaccessible, une de celle qu'elle ne pouvait et ne devait pas réaliser. Elle avait été faible mais elle devait se montrer forte. Et le regarder dans les yeux était trop tentant pour qu'elle prenne le risque.

\- J'ai dû me tromper alors.

Le silence s'installa et Nerys avait envie de prendre la fuite. Elle sentait une tension entre eux et des envies en elle qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser et à assumer. Le silence ne faisait que les accentuer. Il fallait trouver une issue.

\- Il paraît que tu as été viré de l'équipe de Quidditch ? Demanda t-elle finalement.

Fred soupira et sembla se détendre.

\- Oui, Ombrage prétend que la violence est inacceptable. Quelle hypocrite...

Nerys n'aimait pas Ombrage mais la décision n'était pas surprenante. Elle attendait le moindre faux pas de la part de Potter et ses amis pour s'en prendre à eux. Elle repensa soudain à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec elle, et qui s'était logée dans un coin de son esprit sans qu'elle y repense depuis. C'était peut-être le moment idéal de satisfaire sa curiosité.

\- Où était Hagrid ? Demanda t-elle abruptement.

Fred sembla surpris et la scruta du regard, l'air méfiant.

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas très bien si il lui mentait ou non : Ombrage avait l'air si sûre d'elle quand elle avait demandé à Nerys de se renseigner. Mais elle avait beau retourner l'affaire dans tous les sens, Nerys ne voyait pas bien pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley seraient au courant de l'emploi du temps du garde-chasse. Ils s'entendaient sûrement bien mais personne ne savait où il avait disparu. Elle réalisa soudain que le manque d'inquiétude que cette absence suscitait était étrange. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

\- Et Sirius Black tu le connais ?

Nerys avait déjà entendu parler de cet homme, dans les histoires qu'elle et ses amis se racontaient petits pour s'effrayer. Il avait été l'un d'eux, un des fiers héritiers des Black mais il avait choisit l'autre voie et il avait été rayé de la carte. Il était une légende que les enfants s'étaient amusé à diaboliser pour se faire peur, un méchant sorcier qui viendrait les chercher pour les écarter du droit chemin si ils ne faisaient pas attention. Bien sûr aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu Sirius Black et aucun d'eux ne s'était détourné du droit chemin. En grandissant Nerys avait réalisé que Sirius Black n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme qui avait fait les mauvais choix, et qui avait tenté de se rattraper sur la fin en se ralliant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions Nerys ? Demanda t-il sans cacher sa méfiance.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était que de la curiosité. Elle ne comprenait pas quels liens étranges pouvaient exister entre ces différents personnages et s'interrogeait.

\- C'est Ombrage qui m'a demandé si tu savais des choses sur eux.  
\- Et alors ? Vous êtes amies maintenant ?

Il voulait se donner un air détendu mais il n'avait pas réussit à cacher tout à fait son inquiétude.

\- Aucun risque, je suis juste curieuse. Je ne comprends pas quel lien il peut exister entre toi, le garde-chasse et le plus grand traître du monde magique.

Il resta silencieux; Nerys n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Elle pensait le sujet clos mais visiblement sa question avait réveillé la méfiance de Fred. Il se redressa, fourra les mains dans ses poches avec la balle mordante. Son air se faisait soudain plus sérieux et plus grave. Nerys ne pensait pas déclencher une telle réaction par ses questions et elle songea qu'un tel comportement de la part de Fred trahissait un secret bien gardé.

\- Est-ce que c'est Ombrage qui t'as demandé ça, ou tes parents ?

Nerys fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le monde entier persistait-il à faire des allusions étranges sur son père ? Crimson était un père aimant, un homme formidable et elle n'aimait pas cette impression d'en savoir moins que les autres. Ils étaient proches tous les deux et elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais caché un sujet important.

\- Quel rapport avec mon père ? Demanda t-elle un peu sèchement.  
\- Oh et bien j'imagine qu'il est un adorateur du Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il rêve d'un monde sans moldus, non ?

Il fallut quelques minutes à Nerys pour faire le cheminement dans sa tête. Bien sûr Fred Weasley devait croire les sornettes énoncées par Harry Potter et penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Et peut-être s'imaginait-il que Crimson Avery était l'un des partisans du mage noir.

Au cours de sa vie Nerys s'était souvent posé la question. Elle savait que la première guerre des sorciers avait fait beaucoup de dégâts mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question de front à son père sur ses agissements. Elle ne savait pas si il s'était battu au nom d'un idéal, ou si il s'était caché et retranché à cause de la violence. Mais à force d'y réfléchir elle avait acquis la conviction que son père était totalement innocent et incapable du moindre méfait. La violence et les meurtres, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui.

\- Mon père est quelqu'un de bien Weasley.

Son ton ferme indiquait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser davantage la question. S'attaquer à son père c'était comme s'attaquer à elle, et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

\- Et ta mère ? Rajouta Fred, d'un ton moins sec.

Parler de feu Mrs Avery était toujours douloureux pour Nerys. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec les Elfes de Maison qu'elle abordait le sujet, notamment car elle pouvait se laisser à sa tristesse devant eux sans craindre leurs regards. Ses amis et même son père n'abordait jamais le sujet. Fred posait donc une question délicate mais elle était trop fière pour se laisser dominer par ses émotions en cet instant.

\- Elle est morte quand j'étais bébé. Je ne parle jamais d'elle.

Il sembla accepter son désir de ne pas évoquer le sujet et n'insista pas.

\- Cadmus a mangé ?  
\- Oui et j'ai aussi fait sa toilette, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, répondit Fred.  
\- Je vais rentrer, il fait froid.

Elle le regarda mais il resta immobile. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il rentre avec elle au château et l'accompagne mais visiblement il avait décidé de rester encore un peu avec la Demiguise. La déception lui pinça le coeur mais elle tâcha de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se résigna donc à rentrer seule, elle tourna les talons en direction du château.

\- Nerys ?

Elle se retourna vers lui. L'usage de son prénom semblait créer une certaine proximité entre eux qui n'était pas désagréable. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser tenter.

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores devant les autres ?

La naïveté de la question avait quelque chose de touchant même si Nerys comprenait très bien pourquoi cela devait lui sembler bizarre. Il ne connaissait pas son monde et ses codes. Il n'avait sûrement pas conscience qu'une simple parole agréable à son égard en public lui attirerait les foudres de tout son entourage. Ce qui était futile pour lui, était déterminant pour elle. Elle était contente qu'il pose la question car elle avait enfin l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Parce que tu es un traître-à-ton-sang Weasley, et c'est comme ça qu'ils te voient.

Elle ne le formula pas à voix haute mais il sembla comprendre le sous-entendu.

Ils te voient comme ça, mais _pas moi_.

Et puis elle s'éloigna, tournant le dos à la tentation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Pansy m'a aidé pour la chanson, je trouve qu'elle est très réussie.

Drago et Gale étaient installés dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune, visiblement en train de revenir sur le match du samedi passé. Drago se vantait haut et fort de ses talents créatifs (qu'on ne pouvait nier) et du succès de son action : le renvoi des jumeaux Weasley et du petit Potter était un énorme avantage pour l'équipe des Serpentards. Nerys n'osait pas le contredire mais elle savait très bien que l'objectif de Drago n'était pas celui-là : il avait simplement espéré déstabiliser le petit Ron Weasley. Le reste des évènements avait été indépendant de sa volonté même si il constituait un formidable succès.

Nerys n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de ce match, ou des jumeaux, et elle espérait pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. Mais Gale l'aperçu avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de rejoindre l'escalier des dortoirs. Elle se dirigea donc vers eux et prit place à côté de son meilleur ami.

\- Drago reparlait du match de samedi dernier. Potter et les Weasley sont de sacrés sauvages, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Gale.

Pendant un instant Nerys se demanda si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de curieux dans le ton de Gale, un air qui aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait revenir à la raison. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle devenait trop inquiète pour des détails : elle se sentait un peu fautive de ses envies interdites et voyait le mal partout alors qu'en réalité, Gale aurait fait cette remarque qu'importe les circonstances. Il ne savait rien, sinon elle en aurait entendu parler d'une autre façon, bien plus violente.

\- Oui c'est sûr.

Elle garda une expression fermée, comme si elle était trop digne pour se lancer dans de basses critiques. La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer ce sujet car elle savait comment il serait abordé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils critiqueraient ouvertement les Weasley, leur pauvreté, leur manque de manières. Elle-même songeait avec regret qu'elle avait déjà participé à ces conversations perfides qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que de s'auto-congratuler d'avoir su respecter les valeurs. Mais maintenant cette conversation aurait pris un nouvel aspect pour elle.

\- Ils ne feront plus les marioles bien longtemps, lança Drago d'un air entendu et fier.

Il y eut comme un froid jeté entre eux. Au regard que Gale lui coula, Nerys comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il tentait de lui cacher. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais Nerys tenait enfin l'occasion idéale d'y voir plus clair et d'en apprendre davantage. Le petit Drago était trop fier pour ne pas étaler son savoir.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

Le blond avait un sourire arrogant et un regard curieux. Il semblait transpirer la fierté comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il sembla sur le point de répondre à sa question mais Gale l'interrompit.

\- Non, Drago, elle ne sait pas.  
\- Mais son...  
 _\- Elle ne sait pas !_

Le ton de Gale était sifflant et menaçant. Le petit Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas apprécié et accepté de voir quelqu'un lui parler de la sorte, mais il y avait comme un lien particulier entre eux, si bien qu'il garda le silence. Le regard de Nerys alla de l'un à l'autre en tâchant de comprendre. Elle était maintenant sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose que Gale lui cachait et elle était outrée à cette pensée. Elle avait toujours cru qu'ils se disaient tout (enfin... à part les choses inavouables) et le fait qu'il la tienne à l'écart de la confidence était suspect.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ? Je ne suis pas une enfant Gale, tu n'es pas obligé de me cacher les choses.

Elle gardait un ton calme alors qu'elle aurait eu envie de hurler et de les secouer pour connaître la vérité. Elle se sentait comme une idiote qui n'était tenue informée de rien.

Gale semblait furieux et elle cru qu'il allait la sommer de rentrer dans son dortoir mais il se leva et lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à se lever avec lui. Le geste aurait sans doute pu paraître anodin dans un autre milieu, mais Nerys le perçu avec une violence inouïe. Jamais Gale ne se serait permit ce genre de geste en temps normal. Inviter l'autre de manière physique était totalement contraire aux règles de bienséance et de politesse. Mais parce qu'elle était trop curieuse de savoir de quoi il retournait, elle se laissa faire docilement.

Il l'entraîna hors de la salle commune, et pris différents couloirs pour finalement atterrir dans une petite pièce qui se révéla être un cachot abandonné. Mais loin de l'aspect lugubre auquel on pouvait s'attendre, l'endroit avait fait l'objet d'un petit nettoyage et d'un aménagement douillet : les chaises s'étaient dotés de coussinets moelleux, les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et sur les étagères le vieux bocaux vides avaient été illuminés d'une flamme éternelle pour éclairer l'endroit d'une lueur mystérieuse et propice aux confidences. Nerys n'avait jamais vu cet endroit auparavant et songea que Gale lui avait sûrement caché plus de choses qu'elle n'imaginait.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Ce n'était pas la question la plus pressante mais elle était tout de même curieuse.

\- On se réunit parfois ici pour discuter tranquillement, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Gale semblait furieusement calme. Il l'avait amené ici dans un but bien précis, probablement pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et attendit que Gale se décide à lui révéler ce qu'il savait.

Il poussa un soupir, comme si il se préparait pour une conversation désagréable qu'il aurait aimé éviter.

\- Drago a la langue trop pendue. Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas envie de te dire car c'est dangereux et ça ne t'apporterait rien de savoir tout ça.

Nerys comprit l'allusion : elle était une femme et les femmes étaient mises de côté concernant les sujets importants. Certaines affaires étaient "des affaires d'homme" et les femmes n'étaient mises au courant que parce que leur époux consentaient à leur en parler. Nerys était encore trop jeune pour connaître tout ça et elle savait que Amadeus n'aurait pas été du genre à se confier à elle. Mais elle était vexée que Gale la considère de cette façon et ne prenne même pas la peine de la mettre dans la confidence.

\- Et tu comptes me le dire maintenant ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le défier de la sorte au risque qu'il se renferme et s'en aille, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire clairement mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de lui faire comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être mise de côté.

\- Oui mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, je dis bien personne. Ni à Briséis, ni à Ombrage, ni à Amadeus. _Personne_.

Sa façon d'insister fit tiquer Nerys. Elle réalisa que le sujet devait être encore plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

\- Tu veux faire un serment inviolable ?  
\- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tu seras sûrement amenée à en parler dans le futur, quand les choses auront changées. Promets-moi Nerys.  
\- Je te promets Gale.

Il y avait une intensité d'échange entre eux qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé auparavant. Nerys réalisait que Gale ne lui avait rien dit jusqu'à préssent mais qu'il s'apprêtait désormais à le faire alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Elle se calma : il lui faisait finalement assez confiance pour la mettre dans la confidence.

\- Très bien.

Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Avec une douceur infinie qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, il lui attrapa les mains pour les serrer dans les siennes. Elle s'attendait au pire. Il y avait un air grave et sérieux dans les yeux de Gale et elle réalisa soudain que le monde de l'enfance et de l'adolescence était derrière eux. Ils étaient des adultes et ils avaient des choix à faire, une vie à choisir, un monde à affronter. Un instant elle prit peur, refusant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et puis finalement la sentence tomba, irréversible et terrifiante :

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys fit perdre dix points à sa maison pour son manque de concentration et sa plante blessée. Son orchidée chantante pendait lamentablement sur le côté et Chourave lui confisqua la plante en l'emmenant dans sa serre privée, non sans l'avoir réprimandée au passage.

\- Miss Avery, puisque vous êtes incapable de vous concentrer, vous travaillerez avec Monsieur Jordan !

Nerys baissa la tête et accepta volontiers la sentence. Elle avait déjà des difficultés en cours de botanique mais son esprit vagabondait tellement ces derniers jours qu'elle devenait une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Si elle s'était montrée distraite en début de semaine à cause des vives émotions que lui déclenchait la vision de Fred Weasley, son esprit était maintenant occupé sur un tout autre sujet : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gale s'était montré terriblement avare d'informations. Il avait refusé de lui donner le moindre détail supplémentaire : quand et comment était-il revenu, qui était au courant, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait etc. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de toutes les questions qu'elle avait posé mais elle se souvenait de l'expression fermée de Gale qui était resté silencieux. Finalement il lui avait fait promettre de garder le secret une nouvelle fois, et qu'elle en saurait plus le moment venu.

Depuis, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une vie d'effroi et de questionnements permanents.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lord Voldemort avait pu ressusciter mais cela accréditait la thèse selon laquelle il était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Et maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'information, elle voyait les choses sous un angle totalement différent : Potter qui n'avait pas menti, Ombrage qui vivait dans le déni. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme un aveugle qui retrouve la vue et voit les choses sous un nouvel angle.

Et la question à un million de Gallions : quelle place Crimson Avery avait dans tout ça ? Nerys essayait d'y penser le moins possible pour ne pas se torturer l'esprit. Son père était forcément au courant mais ne lui avait rien dit, sans doute pour la protéger. Soutenait-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Faisait-il parti de ses fidèles ? Elle aurait aimé que non, qu'il ne se confronte pas à cette violence et à ces risques. Mais au fond d'elle subsistait un doute qui était insoutenable, aussi préférait-elle ne pas y penser.

Le point négatif d'être informée, c'est que son esprit était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le point positif, c'était que Fred Weasley était momentanément sorti de sa pensée et c'était une grosse victoire considérant la place qu'il avait pris.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme Avery, la taquina Jordan.

Il avait néanmoins les sourcils froncés, comme si il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Presque, répondit-elle distraitement.

Un fantôme, c'était presque ça. C'était la vision d'un monde d'horreurs et de malheurs qui refaisait surface. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres impliquait en réalité mais elle sentait que des choix difficiles et des heures sombres s'annonçaient. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à son allégeance. Il avait été facile de la proclamer étant plus jeune, et elle savait que tous ses amis rejoindraient volontiers ses rangs pour mettre sur pied la suprématie sorcière dont ils rêvaient. Mais elle, que ferait-elle ? Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour se battre, pas assez haineuse pour devenir partisane. Il y avait au moins un avantage à être une femme : son sexe la sauverait de tout ces choix qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire. Elle resterait une vision neutre, éventuellement supportrice. Elle devrait sans doute soutenir Amadeus dans son choix, probablement celui de soutenir le mage noir mais n'aurait pas de rôle plus grand à jouer.

Ces pensées et questionnements nouveaux la mettait mal à l'aise et elle regrettait presque que Gale l'ait informée de la situation.

\- C'est toi qui a une tête de fantôme, renchérit Jordan.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Jordan ?

Il ricana.

\- Jamais Avery, tu es une Vipère.

Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils échangèrent un regard complice et Nerys eut la certitude que Lee Jordan s'inquiétait pour elle. A croire que toutes ces années à se taquiner avaient finit par les rapprocher malgré eux. Pendant un instant grâce à lui s'envolèrent les soucis. Et puis le regard de Nerys retomba sur Fred Weasley qui les observait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avec une intensité qui l'aurait fait chavirer si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise. Elle réalisa que ses yeux devaient la trahir, qu'elle ne parvenait certainement pas à cacher le désir qu'elle avait pour lui. Le regarder la mettait mal à l'aise à cause de toutes ces émotions qu'il déclenchait et auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de s'intéresser.

Alors elle détourna le regard, et ses pensées se focalisèrent de nouveau sur un sujet bien plus sérieux. _Lord Voldemort_.


	11. Ch 11 : novembre (3)

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve avec la suite des aventures de Nerys et Fred :)

Votre silence sur le chapitre précédent me fait peur ahah, j'espère que vous n'avez pas détesté/été déçus et que la suite vous intéresse toujours ^^

J'ai encore plein de choses à vous raconter. L'histoire est longue, mais parce qu'un univers entier à renier et des habitudes acquises depuis l'enfance à bousculer, c'est compliqué ;)

Au passage je vous préviens que je risque d'être moins régulière dans mes publications maintenant que le NaNo est terminé (perdu ! 30.000 mots pour moi) et qu'une période difficile s'annonce (les examens) mais j'espère pouvoir poster quelque chose pendant les vacances de Noël au plus tard :) En tout cas je ne vous abandonne pas !

Je vous embrasse tous, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

J'attends vos retours dans les commentaires avec impatience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : NOVEMBRE (3)**

* * *

Briséis était allongée à côté d'elle dans le lit, le nez plongé dans un bouquin d'études des runes. Le titre n'indiquait rien de très scolaire; visiblement elle le lisait pour son propre plaisir. Nerys se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait y trouver d'intéressant mais se gardait de tout commentaire. Chacun ses passions après tout. Elle-même se serait volontiers lancée dans la lecture de son ouvrage sur les Sortilèges de guérison élémentaires mais elle avait l'esprit trop préoccupé pour pouvoir s'y intéresser. Maintenant que Gale lui avait révélé la vérité, elle voyait tout d'un nouvel œil. Potter n'avait donc pas menti; le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donc assassiné Cédric Diggory. Cette pensée lui faisait froid dans le dos. Nerys n'avait jamais été proche de Cédric mais c'était un garçon qu'elle trouvait charmant et qu'elle appréciait en tant que camarade. Il réunissait objectivement toutes les qualités de quelqu'un de formidable et l'idée qu'il ait été tué de sang-froid était terrifiante. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que la thèse de l'accident avait de rassurant et pourquoi le ministère s'y accrochait désespérément.

Il y avait d'autres questions qui tournaient dans son esprit : comment Gale était au courant ? Faisait-il parti des partisans ? Et son père ? Crimson Avery était tout son univers, un homme aimant et un père bienveillant même si son absence s'était souvent faite ressentir. Elle l'aimait car il avait toujours fait passer ses désirs avant les siens, comme la dernière promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la fiancer contre son gré, il n'avait jamais eu un mot trop fort pour elle, il ne lui avait jamais dicté le comportement qu'elle devait avoir. La confiance qu'il plaçait en elle et la liberté qu'il lui accordait en conséquence avaient porté leurs fruits : Nerys s'était toujours montré exemplaire. A Poudlard elle savait bien s'entourer sans jamais se faire remarquer, et elle avait trouvé comme futur époux le digne héritier de la famille Fawley.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix Briséis ? Demande brutalement Nerys, soucieuse de l'univers entier qui lui paraissait si différent.

Les boucles brunes de Briséis s'agitèrent derrière l'ouvrage. Elle pris le temps de finir sa lecture avant de finalement se tourner vers Nerys.

\- Sur quelque chose en particulier ?

Nerys se rappela sa promesse, celle de ne rien dire à Briséis et aux autres. Son amie n'était sûrement pas au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'était pas question pour Nerys de trahir la confiance de Gale. Elle regretta soudain sa question qui glissait vers un terrain dangereux. Évidemment que sa question paraissait déplacée... Heureusement Briséis se montra peu méfiante et accepta finalement de lui répondre malgré son silence.

\- Je crois qu'on vient d'un univers où il y a peu de place pour les choix. On doit se comporter d'une certaine façon, répondre d'une certaine manière, épouser celui qui nous a été désigné...

Elle eut une légère grimace à cette dernière phrase, repensant sans doute à une future union déplaisante qui s'annonçait. Nerys n'avait jamais osé aborder de nouveau le sujet avec elle et son expression lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait bien raison. L'affaire semblait tassée pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune raison de réveiller le démon qui sommeillait en Briséis. Nerys soupira.

\- Oui, je suis contente d'avoir eu le choix, pour Amadeus.

A son grand étonnement Briséis se mit à ricaner, comme si elle trouvait cette réponse stupide.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que tu as eu le choix ?

\- Comment ça ?

L'estomac de Nerys se contractait dans une drôle de sensation, une appréhension grandissante face à une réponse qui s'annonçait détestable.

Amadeus avait été son ami pendant si longtemps, toujours charmant et joueur, toujours présenté sous un jour si parfait que Nerys se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas craqué avant. Elle avait toujours pensé que Amadeus s'intéressait à elle, elle savait qu'il la trouvait jolie avec ses longs cheveux sombres et sa peau hâlée, mais la réciprocité ne s'était construite qu'au fil du temps. Jeune adolescente elle ne se serait jamais intéressé à lui, elle le voyait simplement comme un ami. Et les années passant et le monde adulte approchant, il avait semblé évident que Amadeus était le futur époux idéal.

\- Il sait comment plaire.

Nerys rougit. Amadeus avait toujours eu des attentions douces envers elle, un cadeau à chaque anniversaire, une rose envoyée par hibou chaque matin de Noël. Elle pensait que c'était sa manière de la séduire, et la technique avait porté ses fruits puisque toutes ces petites attentions l'avaient finalement faite craquer.

\- Il flirtait.

\- Mon père parle depuis des années de votre mariage, répliqua Briséis.

Nerys sentait ses joues la chauffer et une impression désagréable prendre possession de tout son corps. Briséis lui présentait les choses d'une manière nouvelle. Là où Nerys n'avait toujours vu que du flirt et un joli amour d'enfance, Briséis semblait y lire autre chose, de beaucoup plus sombre et malsain : de la manipulation.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne m'aime pas ?

Elle devait avoir l'air idiote et naïve de poser cette question, comme si les sentiments faisaient partis de leur monde. Nerys savait depuis toujours que les mariages n'étaient pas liés à l'amour mais aux alliances. _L'amour vient après le mariage_ , disait Mrs Fawley.

\- Il t'adore Nerys, tu es si parfaite. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est avec toi.

La conversation prenait un tournant gênant et Nerys fut presque soulagée de voir Briséis se replonger derrière son livre. Il y avait peu de choses dont Nerys était certaine dans son univers, et elle réalisait que l'une d'entre elles pouvait finalement être faussée. La dévotion et l'affection de Amadeus à son égard étaient-elles réelles ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un jeu pour faire passer une alliance arrangée en un mariage désiré ? Soudain tout était flou. Et Nerys réalisa soudain à quel point ce mariage n'était pas un désir profond pour elle, mais simplement le cheminement logique d'une vie toute tracée. Il n'y avait jamais eut de passion entre eux, à peine du désir. Leur amitié avait évolué en alliance parce que c'était le schéma de vie le plus simple. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Et puis de derrière son ouvrage la voix de Briséis s'éleva, témoignant d'une sagesse que Nerys lui connaissait peu :

\- Mais je pense qu'on a toujours le choix Nerys.

Toujours le choix oui... Mais à quel prix ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était perdue dans ses pensées, observant le petit Potter s'agiter au milieu d'une tête rousse et d'une tignasse épaisse. Le survivant était affreusement banal : ni séduisant, ni repoussant. Elle entendait parfois dans les couloirs les filles se pavaner à son passage ou murmurer des théories sur son genre de filles. L'année passée, quand il s'était montré au bal en présence de Parvati Patil, elles avaient été nombreuses à être jalouses. Parvati elle-même avait laissé tomber son partenaire au dernier moment pour préférer s'y rendre avec Potter, il était comme un trophée accrochée à son bras. Le choix de Potter n'était pas étonnant : Parvati Patil était sans conteste la plus jolie fille de leur année, si ce n'était de tout Poudlard. Même sa soeur, Padma, qui lui ressemblait pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau, semblait dénuée de cet éclat de charme qui faisait toute la différence.

\- Tu en pinces pour ce dégoûtant Potter ou quoi ?

La voix de Dylan, sans élégance et au ton sec, la ramena à la réalité. Il l'observait les sourcils froncés, n'ayant rien manqué de son observation. Elle se sentit idiote et en même temps soulagée de ne pas avoir laissé son regard dévier vers Fred Weasley. Il occupait toujours ses pensées mais il avait été mis au second plan l'espace de quelques jours compte-tenu de la révélation qui lui avait été faite. Mais Nerys sentait que plus les jours passaient, plus son esprit divaguait de nouveau vers lui. Elle avait un instant espéré que la nouvelle mortelle et sérieuse la remettrait sur le droit chemin et lui ferait oublier son désir idiot d'adolescente mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le nom de Fred Weasley imprimé dans la peau : impossible de s'en détacher.

\- Cesse de dire des balivernes Dylan, c'est comme ça que sont lancées les rumeurs.

Gale prenait sa défense bien sûr, comme toujours. Elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un discours pour justifier que non, elle n'en pinçait pas pour Potter, et entendre Dylan prétendre le contraire juste pour l'agacer. Ses manières et son humour étaient si différents des leurs qu'il donnait l'impression d'être issu d'un autre monde. Ces écarts de conduite ne le mettaient pourtant pas sur la touche, ce qui illustrait parfaitement la différence de traitement qui existait entre eux : Dylan était un homme, et un Rowle, ce qui justifiait un certain laxisme à son égard. Nerys était une femme, née Avery, et elle savait qu'à ce titre elle risquait davantage que lui en cas d'écart.

\- Ce n'est pas mon comportement qui est sujet à rumeur, répondit Dylan vexé.

Nerys avait l'impression que l'attaque ne lui était pas directement destinée mais visait plutôt Gale. Ce dernier gardait un regard froid et une expression indéchiffrable mais Nerys devinait quel agacement la remarque de Dylan devait provoquer. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Dylan avait raison après tout : la rumeur qui courait sur Adrian et elle (même si elle semblait s'être vite tassée) se fondait sur un geste déplacé qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. L'affection d'Adrian n'avait rien de déplacé mais ça, les autres ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Elle se devait se montrer plus prudente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

L'agitation en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait une raison complètement invraisemblable : Fiona Reed et Judith Greene semblaient être en pleine dispute et avaient refusé de s'asseoir côte à côté; Fiona avait donc pris place à côté de Angelina Johnson, ce qui avait contraint Lee Jordan à changer de place mais il avait refusé de s'asseoir près de Patricia Stimpson, ce qui avait contraint Constance Arrens à se dévouer et s'ensuivait une longue liste de places bousculées et de paires improbables. Nerys avait réussit à se glisser près de Briséis avant le mouvement de foule, mais Gale s'était retrouvé de force à côté de Lee Jordan. Ils étaient assis devant elles et Nerys s'amusait assez de la situation :

\- Quel honneur de s'asseoir près de Gale Selwyn.  
\- Ton humour ne fait rire que toi, Jordan.  
\- Alors que toi tu es un vrai marrant. J'aimerais tellement que m'apprennes à être comme toi.  
\- Tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle.

Leur échange semblait sans fin puisque Lee Jordan ne cessait de vouloir embêter Gale Selwyn qui, malgré toute l'indifférence et le mépris qu'il tentait de manifester, ne résistait pas à la tentation de vouloir lui clouer le bec. Nerys avait conscience d'assister à un véritable combat de coqs qui n'aurait sans doute pas de vainqueur.

\- Quelle bande d'idiots, commenta Briséis discrètement.

Nerys se garda de tout commentaire mais songea que Briséis était sans doute la plus piquante et fière de tous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle se tenait volontairement à l'écart de ses cinq camarades qui admiraient la paire de Niffleurs que Gobe-Planche avait récupéré. Les deux créatures étaient plus petites que la moyenne ce qui laissait penser que ce devait être des bébés, ou du moins pas des Niffleurs tout à fait adultes. Gobe-Planche les avait enfermés dans une petite cage remplie d'objets dorés et ils semblaient particulièrement heureux dans cet univers.

\- Avant de commencer ce cours, j'aimerais vous informer que suite au retour du professeur Hagrid, je quitterai Poudlard dans deux semaines. Je l'ai tout de même informé du projet que nous avions en cours avec les Demiguises et il a accepté de poursuivre. Il n'y aura donc aucun changement pour vous.

Gobe-Planche n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications mais Nerys croyait déceler une certaine déception dans son ton de voix, comme si elle regrettait de devoir partir. Son rôle de professeur avait l'air de lui plaire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un remplacement au sein de Poudlard et Nerys songea qu'il était dommage de se priver d'un si bon élément au sein de l'équipe professorale. Rubeus Hagrid n'était pas méchant ni trop sévère pour être détesté mais sa conception toute personnelle du danger n'en faisait pas le professeur idéal aux yeux de Nerys.

Le professeur enchaîna en leur expliquant ce qui les attendait pour le cours du jour : ils devraient observer les Niffleurs, réaliser des croquis, et devraient lui rendre pour la semaine suivante un descriptif détaillé de la créature, comme si ils réalisaient un inventaire des créatures magiques. L'exercice s'annonçait compliqué. Mais ce n'était pas tout :

\- Je vais vous demander de faire deux groupes de trois.

A ces mots Wendy Calloway sauta littéralement sur Olivia pour l'attirer près d'elle et de Callaghan. Visiblement son partenariat raté avec George Weasley l'avait définitivement vaccinée des jumeaux. Olivia adressa à Nerys un sourire vaguement confus, puis se retourna vers ses deux camarades. Nerys savait qu'elle ne portait pas spécialement Calloway dans son cœur mais elle était sans doute trop polie pour refuser une invitation qui semblait si sincère.

Et puis Nerys se retrouva confrontée à l'autre versant du problème : les jumeaux Weasley.

D'un pas hésitant elle se dirigea vers eux puisqu'ils seraient ses partenaires de travail de la semaine. La proximité de Fred lui réchauffait le cœur, mais celle de George lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Comment le jumeau maléfique allait-il se comporter ? Elle les observa en approchant. Elle reconnaissait Fred encore plus facilement maintenant. Son regard était différent, sa posture était différente. Elle en venait même à se demander comment les gens pouvaient continuer à les confondre éternellement, si ce n'était par un soucis de facilité. Et puis, sans prévenir alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur, George Weasley passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

\- Quel bonheur de faire équipe avec toi.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Fred qui s'esclaffa, et fit un mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager de la poigne de George.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'as reconnu Georgie.

Évidemment, la blague préférée des jumeaux était de se faire passer l'un pour l'autre et ce n'était pas la première fois que Nerys en était victime. Lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait imposé à Nerys Avery et George Weasley de travailler ensemble pendant une heure de cours. Nerys s'était pliée à la volonté professorale mais d'assez mauvaise foi, accueillant son camarade avec toute la froideur dont elle capable. Le rouquin s'était montré amusant, pas du tout vexé par son comportement distant, et même nettement trop à l'aise pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait été surprise et s'était finalement dit que George Weasley était un drôle de phénomène. Ce n'était qu'à la fin du cours que le rouquin s'était penché vers elle avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres : _"je ne suis pas George"_. Fred Weasley avait subtilisé la place de son frère pour se moquer d'elle et cela l'avait assez vexée pour qu'elle soit déterminée à apprendre à les différencier.

Ce souvenir avait longtemps été désagréable pour elle, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait mieux Fred, elle se sentait presque nostalgique en y repensant.

\- Tu es pleine de surprises Avery, lui lança George.

Il semblait moins sur la défensive, sans doute rendu confiant et de bonne humeur grâce à la présence de son frère. Nerys prêtait à peine attention à lui, son regard perdu dans celui de Fred. Il avait son habituel demi-sourire si craquant, la lueur impérissable dans ses yeux, ses cheveux indisciplinés. Son estomac se contractait dans une sensation aussi douloureuse que délicieuse et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Un instant ses pensées dévièrent pour rejoindre le pays de l'imagination et tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec lui. Heureusement la voix de George la ramena à la réalité.

\- Comment tu arrives à faire la différence entre nous ?

Il la regardait d'un air à la fois curieux et moqueur, comme si il posait une question mais qu'il en avait déjà deviné la réponse. Nerys se sentit rougir. Savoir différencier les jumeaux Weasley n'était pas une compétence dont elle se sentait spécialement fière.

\- Et bien Fred il a...

Elle se sentait complètement idiote et confuse, incapable de répondre à une question si simple car elle sentait que cela pourrait lui porter préjudice. Fred avait ces tâches de rousseur en forme de la constellation du lion sur la mâchoire et c'était le premier signe distinctif qu'elle avait vu entre eux mais elle craignait que George ne se moque d'elle et en vienne à la conclusion qu'elle avait procédé à un examen très détaillé de son frère.

\- Peu importe Weasley, fit-elle finalement avec un geste de la main agacé.

Les apparences, toujours, et savoir jouer un rôle aidait à se sortir de nombreuses situations. D'un coup elle se montrait froide et méprisante et cela devrait suffire à éloigner les questions gênantes. Et en effet, George Weasley resta silencieux.

Le reste du cours se passa presque en silence, ils ne discutaient que pour les besoins du cours, mais Nerys sentait peser sur elle le regard inquisiteur de Fred. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction et ne pas se laisser aller, une nouvelle fois, à des pensées inavouables.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys poussa la porte avec le cœur rempli d'appréhension. La petite note d'Ombrage, qui lui était parvenue par l'intermédiaire de Pansy Parkinson, lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide : _"Miss Avery, je désire vous rencontrez à mon bureau ce soir, à 19h"_ avait indiqué Ombrage de son écriture délicate. Nerys n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à elle une nouvelle fois mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre Ombrage à dos et que l'ignorer ne lui attirerait que des problèmes.

\- Miss Avery, la salua Ombrage lorsqu'elle poussa la porte.

Son air était plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire et Nerys su qu'elle l'avait contrarié. Elle ne s'était pas manifesté et ce silence était son erreur.

\- Je pensais vous revoir plus tôt dans mon bureau, lui indiqua Ombrage en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

Nerys tira la chaise et s'y installa, essayant de se donner une allure confortable alors qu'elle était terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle avait le drôle de pressentiment que l'entrevue allait se terminer en interrogatoire.

\- Je suis désolée professeur, je n'avais rien d'intéressant à vous révéler. Mes recherches ont été vaines malgré mes efforts. Je n'attire pas la confiance de la majorité ici.

Nerys savait qu'elle mentait très bien, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris à faire. Effectivement elle n'avait pas grand chose à raconter, mais simplement car ses recherches avaient été extrêmement limitées. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de jouer le rôle d'agent double pour le compte d'Ombrage et elle pensait pouvoir s'en tirer à bon compte mais elle s'était trompée ! Ombrage était aussi plus douée qu'il n'y paraissait avec son sourire faussement enjôleur. Nerys sentait que les choses tournaient en sa défaveur et que le mécontentement d'Ombrage risquait d'avoir des conséquences.

\- Peut-être vos recherches ont-elles été mal dirigées Miss Avery. Je n'aimerais pas imaginer que Fred Weasley a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Imaginez ce que tout le monde en penserait !

Elle était perfide, malsaine, et très douée pour lancer des menaces dissimulées. Nerys sentait l'appréhension gagner son cœur. Ombrage n'oserait tout de même pas lancer des ragots à son sujet, comme une élève frustrée ? Difficile de dire jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour contre-carrer Potter.

Elle était prise de panique, elle avait envie de fuir. Mais Ombrage n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle. Nerys réalisait maintenant que Ombrage n'était pas une petite femme idiote à la loyauté disproportionnée. Elle l'avait sous-estimée; la défaite était inévitable.

\- Un peu de thé ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Tu fais encore équipe avec les Weasley ?

La voix de Gale était sèche, et Nerys sentait la désapprobation émaner de tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas quand elle se mettait à fréquenter d'autres personnes à la classe moins digne. Elle l'avait déjà entendu faire une ou deux remarques sur Olivia ou Finn pendant les dîners mais elle avait préféré les ignorer plutôt que de se lancer dans un débat sans fin avec lui. Nerys était une fille bien élevée et elle ne voyait pas où était le mal à sympathiser un peu avec des sang-mêlés. Ce n'était pas comme si Finn et Olivia étaient subitement devenus ses meilleurs amis... Elle avait le droit de s'entendre avec d'autres camarades de classe ! Même Fred Weasley après tout ! Ca n'enlevait rien à sa dignité et elle savait que ces relations seraient de l'histoire ancienne une fois Poudlard laissé derrière. Gale ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de vouloir profiter plus sereinement de sa dernière année avant d'affronter le monde impitoyable de la vie d'adulte... Mais si, il le lui reprochait.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, à force ils vont te prendre pour l'amie des moldus.

Son ton était courtois et ses paroles polies mais l'insulte masquée n'échappa pas à Nerys. "Être l'amie des moldus" était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à sa réputation. Les sang-purs tenaient à la supériorité que leur donnait leurs arbres généalogiques et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait aimé être vu comme l'ami des moldus. Si l'un d'entre eux avait osé avoir de telles relations, il aurait été mis de côté et oublié. Il n'aurait plus fait parti de leur cercle et de leur univers. Gale essayait donc de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sur la pente descendante mais Nerys n'était pas de son avis. Le travail scolaire la protégeait, ses actions (dans une certaine mesure) n'auraient pas d'incidence sur sa vie extérieure.

\- N'exagère pas Gale, c'est juste un devoir, je n'avais pas le choix...

Nerys coula un regard en direction de Briséis pour tenter d'avoir son soutien. Cette dernière était occupée à faire les mots croisés magiques de son exemplaire de la Gazette du jour, sans participer à la conversation. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Briséis se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance et de désintérêt. Elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de se prendre le bec avec Gale.

\- De toutes façons je dois y aller. On travaille juste une soirée et après c'est terminé.

Elle tentait de rassurer Gale mais savait que c'était en vain : il était toujours inquiet pour elle et ses amis, qu'ils fassent le moindre pas de travers. Nerys se demandait parfois ce qui arriverait si l'un d'eux agissait honteusement; la réponse était toujours la même : Gale se détournerait de la dite personne et continuerait son chemin sans aucun scrupule. Nerys l'adorait mais elle savait que le pardon ne faisait pas parti de ses qualités. Elle ne devait jamais le décevoir, au risque d'en souffrir.

Elle rassembla ses affaires dans son sac en silence, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dix minutes plus tard elle arrivait à la bibliothèque. Le samedi soir n'était pas le soir préféré des élèves pour travailler. Elle-même avait été étonnée lorsqu'elle avait reçu la missive de Fred (transmise par Angelina, qui l'avait passé à Finn, qui l'avait passé à Adrian, qui lui avait donné) qui lui indiquait ce rendez-vous pour travailler sur le devoir de Soins. Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais semblés très soucieux de leurs études et Nerys s'imaginait déjà faire la plus grosse part du travail seule. Le petit mot l'avait réconfortée. Elle était même contente d'avoir l'occasion d'être avec Fred dans un autre endroit que le parc sombre. Ils s'ignoraient le reste du temps, s'échangeant parfois des regards mais rien de plus. Ces derniers jours elle avait été distraite, préoccupée par une affaire plus importante, mais Fred Weasley avait de nouveau fait son entrée dans ses pensées.

La bibliothèque était, sans surprise, presque vide lorsque Nerys s'y glissa. Une petite table était occupée par trois Serdaigles, une autre par la petite Granger, et une plus grande rassemblait presque tous les Poufsouffles de son année, dont Olivia. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire en la reconnaissant, auquel Nerys répondit avec joie. Sa relation avec la petite Poufsouffle était simple et douce, et Nerys était contente de pouvoir côtoyer une personne différente de son cercle habituel.

Et puis il était finalement là, dans un coin, installé à la la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Assis avec nonchalance sur sa chaise, le coude négligemment posé sur la table, il attendait sa venue. Le charme qu'il dégageait la frappa en pleine poitrine, et elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu remarquer avant à quel point il était séduisant. Son regard la faisait fondre, ses mains qu'elle savait chaudes lui donnait le tournis. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse irréelle, son estomac se lancer dans des saut périlleux invraisemblables et son sang bouillonner en elle comme si une éruption s'annonçait. Elle était, heureusement, habituée à se maîtriser.

\- Salut, dit-elle maladroitement en prenant place à côté de lui.

Leur proximité la mettait mal à l'aise par la tentation qu'il représentait. Elle réalisa que faire équipe avec Fred Weasley était peut-être dangereux pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, que c'était mal, que Fred représentait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de désirer, mais parfois la frontière lui semblait bien floue et elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Le désir n'influençait-il pas sa raison ? Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire !

Fred semblait loin de toutes ces considérations.

\- George ne viendra pas, il avait mieux à faire.

Il semblait détendu, presque indifférent. Le cœur de Nerys se serra. Fred n'était sûrement pas aussi tourmenté qu'elle, parce qu'il n'était sans doute pas habité par le même désir. La déception était si vive, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, qu'elle dû se retenir de ne pas prendre la fuite.

Le désir était compliqué à gérer, mais la tristesse elle y était plus habituée. Il fut facile de composer un visage de circonstances et un sourire poli.

\- Mieux à faire, vraiment ? Demanda t-elle.

Elle n'était pas surprise par l'absence de George Weasley, elle en était même presque soulagée. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, et il ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Le seul avantage à sa présence c'est que ses pensées étaient moins dirigées vers Fred.

\- Tout à fait. Nous menons un projet révolutionnaire.  
\- Comment ça ?

Fred se pencha vers elle avec un air conspirateur, mais par réflexe Nerys recula immédiatement. Sa proximité était trop dangereuse, trop tentante.

Sa réaction vive sembla le surprendre mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nerys se sentit rougir de gêne. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, entre un baiser volé, et un réflexe distant; mais il était trop gentil pour le lui faire remarquer. Il sortit de sa poche un petit bonbon violet, d'apparence inoffensive. Voulait-il l'amadouer en lui proposant des sucreries ?

\- C'est un secret, précisa t-il.

Elle acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'elle ne dirait rien. Dans son univers, ils étaient maîtres pour garder les secrets.

\- Je te présente le bonbon évanouissement. Bon, le nom n'est pas encore défini, c'est notre dernière invention. Si tu l'avales, un évanouissement garanti pour une durée de quelques secondes, une bonne excuse pour manquer un cours !

Elle eut un sourire mi moqueur-mi attendri. Évidemment l'idée de ne la surprenait pas. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas connus pour leur assiduité exemplaire, loin de là. Qu'ils aient mis leur talent au service de la farce et de la flemme était sans surprise. La création d'un tel bonbon nécessitait des connaissances et des compétences qui n'avaient rien de scolaires et avaient sans aucun doute été développées ailleurs, ce qui prouvait leur potentiel. Ce projet expliquait en outre beaucoup de choses. Les professeurs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de servir de cobaye, mais merci. C'est une idée intéressante.

Elle attrapa le bonbon et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Nous sommes toujours les premiers cobayes, c'est sans danger ! Bon, que fait-on pour les bébés Niffleurs ?

Ils passèrent ensuite près d'une heure à discuter et travailler sur leur devoir de Soins. Nerys s'étonna de son implication et de son sérieux. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas connus pour être de grands travailleurs et on les imaginait plus volontiers se défiler face à une tâche pareille. Mais Fred faisait l'effort de s'impliquer et elle en était touchée.

Lorsqu'il était concentré dans la lecture d'un ouvrage, elle se risquait parfois à un regard dans sa direction. Elle essayait de ne pas le fixer plus de quelques secondes même si la tentation était grande. Fred Weasley avait si peu souvent cet air sérieux que cela le rendait encore plus terriblement craquant. Nerys avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle rare qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir observer aussi longuement qu'elle le souhaitait. Mais la bienséance lui interdisait de s'attarder trop longtemps dans l'observation.

Dans sa poche elle ne cessait de tripoter le bonbon qu'il lui avait offert, comme un talisman. Elle était contente d'avoir été mise dans la confidence. A défaut de déclencher du désir chez Fred, elle avait au moins sa confiance. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en contenter.

Ils avancèrent à bon rythme sur le devoir et, au bout d'un moment, Nerys songea qu'une simple rédaction serait nécessaire pour remettre tout en forme. George et Fred ayant fourni les croquis les plus intéressants, elle s'y collerait sans problème. Ils finirent pile au moment du couvre-feu. Les élèves commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires et à se lever dans un même mouvement. Olivia leur adressa un petit signe de la main en prenant la sortie avec ses amis. Nerys répondit avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est une chouette fille, commenta Fred alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la sortie.

Nerys acquiesça. Olivia Jones était sans aucun doute la fille la plus gentille qu'elle connaissait.

Et puis en sortant de la bibliothèque il y eut la douche froide : Gale l'attendait dans le couloir.

Son regard glissa sur elle puis s'attarda sur Fred. Son visage inexpressif était une véritable torture, elle aurait aimé comprendre quelles pensées se dessinaient dans son esprit mais rien n'était lisible. Pourtant le sourire de Fred et sa propre mine réjouie avait de quoi créer des dégâts : Nerys était prise sur le fait en train de sympathiser avec Fred Weasley. Les autres élèves étaient déjà loin dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Weasley ?

Gale venait de déclencher les hostilités, sans trop de surprise finalement. Nerys savait que sa proximité évidente avec Fred devait créer de la colère chez lui, et de la déception. Elle ne pouvait rien lire dans son expression de visage, mais il était facile de deviner. Elle espérait naïvement que Fred esquiverait mais c'était mal connaître l'orgueil des Gryffondors.

\- On discutait.

Il répondait avec nonchalance et détachement mais elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour déceler l'air froid dans sa voix. Gale détestait les jumeaux, elle le savait, et elle savait aussi que c'était réciproque. Son meilleur ami n'était pas beaucoup apprécié en dehors du petit cercle des Serpentards, il était jugé arrogant et sans pitié. Le portait était réaliste, mais il oubliait de mentionner les qualités certaines de Gale.

\- Avec Nerys ? Je ne crois pas.  
\- Parce que tu décides pour elle ? Répondit Fred avec provocation.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de Gale et son air supérieur. Fred avait raison d'une certaine façon, ce n'était pas à Gale de décider pour elle. Mais la situation était plus complexe que ça : Gale ne faisait que prononcer la règle universelle qu'elle devait suivre, sous peine de subir des conséquences désastreuses. Il ne décidait pas pour elle, il lui rappelait les règles de leur univers si bien cadré. Un sang-pur ne fraternise pas avec un traitre-à-son-sang, c'est l'ennemi. Et Gale attendait bien sûr qu'elle le soutienne, mais Fred aussi.

Elle se sentit rougir, incapable de savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes.

Il y avait Gale et la confiance qu'il mettait en elle, en sa capacité à ne pas se mêler au bas-peuple, en son désir de toujours bien faire. Et il y avait Fred, qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation sans vraiment s'y sentir impliqué. Il n'était pas si difficile de faire un choix après tout.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait un devoir ensemble qu'on discute Weasley, annonça t-elle le plus diplomatiquement possible.

Elle voulait prendre le parti de Gale sans tout à fait vexer Fred. Mais, avec cette remarque, elle reprenait ce personnage de petite héritière parfaite que rien ne venait perturber. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le visage de Fred traduisit sa déception et sa rancœur. Le rejet de Nerys ne lui plaisait pas, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Nerys sentit une boule dans son estomac se former, brûlante, dévorante, destructrice. Mais sa raison était trop forte pour flancher; il y avait eu les menaces d'Ombrage et maintenant l'ombre de Gale. Se passer d'une nouvelle amitié ne serait sûrement pas si compliquée...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Avery, je ne risque plus de t'embêter. Vous faites une charmante paire tous les deux, lança t-il ironiquement.

Et il s'éloigna, la laissant seule dans le couloir avec Gale. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle craignait qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passait réellement, qu'il ait ressentit le désir qu'elle pouvait avoir pour cet idiot de rouquin et sa gêne face à la situation. Mais Gale était véritablement insondable. Il la fixait de ses yeux sombres sans manifester la moindre émotion. Que pensait-il ? Que savait-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui poser la question.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu parles à Weasley, jamais.

La sentence tomba, irrévocable.

L'ordre de Gale n'appelait pas à la protestation. Nerys savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui répondre et de se défendre. Il avait raison après tout. Fred Weasley n'était pas fréquentable, et le fréquenter ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle avait vécu dix-sept années de perfection sans jamais se poser de questions, et c'était sa seule présence à lui qui avait bousculé son univers si parfaitement cadré. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, au mieux de bons camarades, alors ça ne devrait pas être si difficile de se passer de sa présence.

La solution à ses problèmes était donc toute trouvée : adieu Fred Weasley.


	12. Ch 12 : novembre (4)

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à vous dire un GRAND merci pour vos reviews :) Ca me touche vraiment de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs par ici, et que la suite des aventures de Nerys et Fred continue de vous plaire !

 **A. Blinders** je te remercie d'avoir pensé à me laisser un petit mot, d'autant plus si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes :) C'est rassurant de voir que le rythme de la fic ne vous freine pas, j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour que ça soit cohérent. Concernant Briséis je ne peux pas tout dire mais c'est une fille qui pense qu'elle a tout compris mieux que les autres de manière générale. Et pour Nerys bien sûr qu'elle va franchir l'interdit ahah c'est tout le but de cette fic :p

 **Kcaraetmoi** je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas la décision de Nerys non plus, il y a des coups de pied au cul qui se perdent :D

 **Meerywoop** bon allez, je l'avoue publiquement, je n'aime pas trop Gale non plus ! Merci pour tes encouragements pour les examens, je vais en avoir besoin :)

 **Athenos27** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je peux pas me lancer dans une tirade mais j'ai toujours pensé que l'univers des sang-pur devait être extrêmement sexiste - et le personnage de Bellatrix la grosse exception aux règles de cet univers. Je suis contente d'avoir l'occasion de développer ça ici, c'est pas toujours évident de ne pas tomber dans le cliché donc ton compliment me va droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

 **Flopette** ahah Gale n'a pas de grandes admiratrices semble t-il :p Je ne peux pas révéler ce que Nerys fera ou pas, mais je pense qu'il y a quelques scènes à l'avenir qui pourront t'apporter davantage de satisfaction ;) Pour Nerys et Fred j'essaie de rester dans la cohérence sans traîner dans la longueur, c'est pas toujours évident, je me frustre moi-même parfois ^^

 **Guest** je comprends bien ton dilemme mais si ça peut te rassurer, les deux ne sont pas forcément liés, Nerys peut ne craquer qu'à moitié ahah :D Bon allez j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler et ça serait dommage.

Je profite également de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter un très joyeux noël en avance. J'espère que le père noël sera généreux cette année ;)

Et on se retrouvera avant la nouvelle année (si tout va bien) pour le prochain chapitre !

Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de Nerys et son raisonnement foireux ahah j'aurais aimé corriger encore ce chapitre mais je crois qu'il faut se résoudre à n'être jamais satisfait à 100% de ce qu'on écrit :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : NOVEMBRE (4)**

* * *

 _Chère Nerys,_

 _C'est avec beaucoup de peine que j'accueille ton silence glaçant.  
Dois-je réitérer l'aveu de mes sentiments pour te combler ?  
Nous sommes déjà engagés, je pensais que mes désirs étaient les tiens._

 _Avec tout mon respect,  
Amadeus._

Sa lettre était courte mais assassine. Nerys savait très bien lire entre les lignes les reproches qu'il lui faisait et la menace qui pesait. Évoquer le fait d'être engagé n'était pas neutre, il lui rappelait habilement qu'elle ne pouvait plus se défiler, qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible dans leur univers. Elle savait qu'elle avait mérité cette lettre puisqu'elle l'avait trop longtemps délaissé mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être agacée. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, de penser à lui, de penser à leur future union. Tout ça lui apparaissait lointain et bien trop éloigné de ses désirs pour s'y attarder.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas fixé de date ? Lui demanda Gale entre deux bouchées.

Son regard était inexpressif mais Nerys savait qu'elle était surveillée. Gale n'avait pas apprécié la sympathie qu'elle avait témoigné à Weasley et comptait bien vérifier qu'un tel évènement ne se reproduise plus. Son inquiétude était touchante.

\- De date pour quoi ?  
\- Votre mariage.

Nerys sentit une fine lame brûlante s'enfoncer dans son cœur, celle de la peur et du regret, celle qui lui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier, qu'elle voulait fuir. Elle ne songeait guère plus à son futur mariage avec Amadeus. Ses pensées avaient été occupées dernièrement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Fred Weasley, et il n'y avait plus de place pour son -presque- fiancé. Ce mariage prochain ne correspondait plus à ses désirs, et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait en avait-elle réellement eut envie un jour ? Elle s'était laissée aller, prenant le chemin tout tracé sans jamais se soucier de savoir si cela correspondait à sa volonté. A vrai dire elle avait peu de volonté. Très tôt elle avait suivi le modèle de la femme parfaite, et une femme parfaite était à une femme docile ne nourrissant aucune réflexion profonde. Nerys avait été éduquée d'une certaine façon et n'avait jamais remis cela en question. Elle n'avait eut aucune raison de le faire, il n'y avait pas d'autres voies. Mais ces deux derniers mois avaient fait naître chez elle des envies nouvelles et l'avait poussée à se questionner.

Évidemment il était hors de question d'évoquer tout cela avec Gale ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Nerys s'était résolu à retrouver son ancienne existence, celle sans trouble. Elle devait simplement maîtriser et étouffer ces envies nouvelles, mais ce ne devait pas être si difficile ! Sa résolution du samedi soir précédent avait fait l'objet d'une grande réflexion le dimanche et elle en était ressortie convaincue qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Maintenant elle s'accrochait avec force à ce raisonnement; il ne fallait pas flancher !

\- Pas encore, mais je n'ai pas revu Amadeus depuis l'été, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait que les choses traînent autant.

C'était une partie de la vérité bien sûr. L'annonce du mariage ne pouvait pas avoir lieu sans qu'il y ait eut une demande officielle de la part de Amadeus et Nerys savait que cela arriverait prochainement, probablement pendant les vacances de Noël... Mais ce n'était pas tout : elle prenait volontairement de la distance par rapport à son futur époux pour profiter plus sereinement de sa vie à Poudlard. Elle voulait profiter de sa liberté jusqu'au dernier moment avant de la voir aliéner pour l'éternité.

\- En tout cas vous faites un très beau couple, rajouta Gale.

Et son compliment n'avait rien d'innocent, Nerys le savait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La plume de Nerys s'activait frénétiquement sur le morceau de parchemin mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle terminait la rédaction du devoir qui avait été demandé par Gobe-Planche mais ses pensées ne cessaient de dévier vers Fred Weasley. Il l'avait royalement ignoré les quelques fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans le château et, même si Nerys faisait mine de se féliciter, pour se rassurer, d'avoir enfin mis un coup de pied à son problème, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son cœur qui se tordait de regret. Elle restait fixée sur sa position cependant car elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en se montrant froide et distante avec lui, provoquant leur éloignement. Fred Weasley ne risquait plus de bousculer sa vie si il n'en faisait plus partie. Elle devait se focaliser de nouveau sur les choses importantes.

Adrian, Finn et Briséis l'accompagnaient à la table et tous travaillaient en silence. Nerys aimait ces moments paisibles où la discussion n'avait que très rarement sa place. Briséis semblait encore plus satisfaite qu'elle par cette nouvelle organisation et, plus d'une fois, Nerys l'avait vu mettre de côté un devoir pour se concentrer sur l'étude des runes. Son implication dans cette matière devenait presque maladif !

Nerys pensait être tranquille ici, mais son air rêveur n'échappa pas à Adrian.

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs, commenta t-il.

Elle le regarda et s'aperçut qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes déjà et qu'il avait dû remarquer que sa plume s'était subitement arrêtée au milieu d'une phrase. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui révéler le fond de sa pensée, aussi se contenta t-elle de sourire.

\- Je pense à ma future bonne note.

Elle mentait évidemment. Le devoir à rendre le lendemain en cours de Soins était dérisoire, la note ne compterait que très peu dans la moyenne de l'année. Ce qui comptait vraiment c'était le devoir avec la Demiguise et Nerys espérait que la dégradation de sa relation avec Fred n'allait pas avoir des conséquences sur ce dernier.

Adrian n'insista pas, se laissant facilement prendre au jeu de son mensonge. Nerys savait qu'elle mentait très bien. Ils étaient tous très doués dans ce domaine. Très tôt, même enfants, on leur avait appris à ne pas laisser transparaitre leurs émotions et a toujours faire bonne figure. Mais aucun d'eux n'était plus doué que Gale, lui qui appliquait le conseil au pied de la lettre avec son visage éternellement fermé et sans expression. Briséis prenait plus souvent son visage de femme survoltée, Adrian laissait souvent apparaître sa concentration, et elle-même laissait volontiers la rêverie prendre possession des traits de son visage. Ils étaient humains après tout.

L'heure du dîner approchant, ils interrompirent leur séance du travail.

\- J'ai une faim de loup, commenta Briséis en s'étirant.  
\- Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps sur l'étude des runes ? Tu es déjà la chouchoute de Pratt ! Lança Finn.

Il y eut un froid glacial en réponse à cette question, pourtant si simple. Et puis finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la situation sembla se dégeler.

\- J'aime bien cette matière, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle attrapa son sac et pris la direction de la sortie pour couper court à tout débat.

\- Elle aime bien Pratt surtout... Souffla Finn d'un peu mauvaise foi.

Elias Pratt était le professeur d'étude des runes à Poudlard. Son statut était un peu particulier en raison du peu d'heures de cours données (l'option étude des runes étant très peu choisie par les élèves) et il continuait à exercer une activité en parallèle : il était chercheur et s'absentait souvent pour les besoins de ses recherches. Nerys savait que Briséis avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cet homme, relativement jeune pour un professeur (un peu plus de quarante ans) mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

\- Tu ne la connais pas Finn mais crois-moi, c'est sa façon d'être gentille, ricana Adrian.

Finn avait une mine déconfite, ayant sans doute l'impression d'avoir été sèchement rembarré par Briséis et sa réponse courte, mais Adrian avait raison : Briséis était rarement plus gentille que cela. Nerys la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus mordante quand elle le voulait et qu'elle s'était montré assez tolérante avec Finn. Sa question ne lui avait pas plu mais plutôt que de l'ignorer, elle l'avait subtilement esquivé.

\- Nerys, au fait, tu as parlé avec Gale ?

Adrian venait de s'arrêter près de la porte, laissant le soin à Finn d'aller tenir compagnie à Briséis au-dehors. Nerys s'arrêta, l'observant avec une pointe d'appréhension. Adrian était sans conteste le plus doux et compréhensif d'entre eux, celui qui donnait volontiers envie de se confier car il savait trouver la parole réconfortante au problème donné. Mais Nerys ne s'était jamais laissé aller à une confidence risquée auprès de lui car elle savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de Gale et qu'il devait lui être très loyal. Parler de Gale à Adrien était risqué, et elle avait intérêt à mesurer ses mots puisqu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que tout lui soit répété.

\- Oui, il s'inquiète pour moi mais il ne devrait pas, tout va très bien.

Elle se força à sourire pour appuyer ses dires. Tout n'allait pas très bien, non, mais elle était convaincue que tout allait s'arranger. Elle avait fait les bons choix, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle s'y habitue, pour se contenter de nouveau de sa petite vie paisible.

\- Tout va très bien, répéta t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Adrian.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de Soins allait commencer dans quelques minutes et déjà Nerys avait l'impression de sentir le vent glacial qui soufflait entre elle et Fred. Ils s'ignoraient superbement et, même si elle ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête que tout était pour le mieux, elle sentait son cœur se serrer de regrets. Heureusement le raison prenait le dessus. Fred Weasley avait sans doute amené un peu plus d'amusement dans sa vie que tout ce qu'elle avait connu, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'en oublier toutes les bonnes manières et toute sa bonne éducation. Et sa proximité avait fait naître un désir invraisemblable chez elle; le seul moyen de le faire disparaitre était donc de s'éloigner de lui. Sa logique était indiscutable.

La tentation était cependant trop grande pour qu'elle ne se risque pas un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il discutait avec George, rigolait avec lui. Son charme était comme une lame acérée qui s'enfonça dans son cœur et sa raison vacilla un instant. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix ? Probablement, vu l'indifférence qu'il témoignait face à tout ça. Elle décida de chasser le trouble de son esprit.

\- Ne le fixe pas autant, quelqu'un va le remarquer.

Olivia, moqueuse, n'avait rien manqué de son observation prolongée.

\- Je ne fixai personne, se défendit Nerys.

Elle savait que c'était inutile, que Olivia s'était déjà fait une idée bien nette sur leur relation (bien au-delà de la vérité d'ailleurs) mais elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de Fred. Si elle le rayait de sa vie, ce n'était certainement pas pour que tout le monde le lui rappelle. Elle était parfaitement consciente que sa raison pouvait facilement vaciller. Seul le temps l'aiderait à s'affirmer et pour cela elle ne devait plus voir Fred Weasley ou entendre parler de lui. Elle voulait retrouver son existence paisible où aucune place ne lui était réservée.

\- Pourquoi tu es amie avec Briséis Fawley ? Elle n'est pas très sympa.

Le brusque changement de sujet, quoique étonnant, était une véritable aubaine pour Nerys qui voulait se changer les idées.

\- Oh, Briséis a d'autres qualités tu sais. Et elle est sympa avec ses amis.

En vérité, Briséis n'était pas toujours agréable avec les gens qui l'entouraient mais Nerys avait assez de loyauté envers elle pour pendre sa défense. Aussi particulière et princière qu'elle pouvait être parfois, elle restait la personne féminine dont elle était le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas de mère, pas de sœur, pas de cousine, pas d'autre amie. Même sans le mariage qui l'unirait un jour à Amadeus, Nerys avait toujours considéré Briséis comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Mrs Fawley avait parfois fait figure de mère auprès d'elle, ce qui les avaient inévitablement rapprochées.

\- Ce n'est pas pour être méchante, mais je trouve que tes amis n'ont pas l'air très agréables... A part Adrian peut-être, mais c'est un Serdaigle.

Les préjugé envers les maisons étaient tenaces et la remarque d'Olivia le prouvait. Adrian était en effet celui qui possédait le plus gros capital sympathie et qui était plus facilement aimé par les autres élèves. Nerys avait souvent mis ça sur le compte de sa maison - Serdaigle jouissait d'une bien meilleure réputation que Serpentard - mais avec le temps elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas tout simplement lié à son caractère. Peut-être que c'était elle qui voyait tout par le prisme des maisons.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous très agréables mais je les aime quand même, on est une famille, répondit Nerys.

Effectivement, malgré l'animosité qu'elle pouvait avoir envers certains, ils restaient des pièces maîtresses de son univers qu'elle ne pouvait pas retirer. Par exemple Dylan Rowle provoquait souvent de l'agacement chez elle, mais les liens familiaux et amicaux étaient tels qu'elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Alors parfois elle se plaisait à penser à Dylan comme un membre gênant de sa famille mais qu'elle devait soutenir et aimer tout de même.

\- Tu pourrais avoir d'autres amis.

La remarque d'Olivia était comme une invitation, douce et touchante. Mais Nerys ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Alors elle répondit, ses pensées fixées sur une autre personne :

\- Pas si ils ne sont pas de mon univers, non.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A voir Watson debout en face d'elle dans la Grande Salle, de vilains souvenirs remontaient à la mémoire de Nerys. Elle se souvenait d'une scène l'année passée où Watson l'avait littéralement humiliée devant tous les élèves en la reprenant sur une sanction qu'elle estimait injustifiée. Et bien sûr, le fait de soulever un manque de cohérence et de favoritisme lié à sa maison avait déclenché l'approbation de tous les élèves (sauf les Serpentards naturellement). Nerys détestait repenser à cet instant; c'était lui qui fondait la haine forte qu'elle portait à la préfète-en-chef.

A cet instant précis, Watson la regardait avec le même air de défi et la même envie d'en découdre et Nerys su que les choses allaient mal se passer. L'odieuse préfète-en-chef l'avait laissé à peu près tranquille jusqu'à présent, mais le moment de quiétude touchait à sa fin. Elle avait conscience que son manque d'implication dans son rôle de préfète avait dû se remarquer, avec aucun point retiré depuis des semaines.

\- Je me demandais si tu étais encore a Poudlard, tu ne brilles pas par ta présence en ce moment.

L'air de Watson était dédaigneux mais Nerys tâcha de ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère qui commençait a pointer le bout de son nez.

\- J'étais assez occupée dernièrement. Beaucoup de devoirs à faire, tu devrais le savoir...

\- Je sais ! Coupa Watson.

Nerys avait vu juste avec sa critique déguisée. Depuis qu'elles avaient été nommées préfètes toutes les deux en cinquième année, Watson avait tâché de la surpasser dans chaque domaine. Si elle avait réussi à devenir la préfète la plus appréciée du château, elle n'avait en revanche pas réussi à surpasser les résultats scolaires de Nerys. La Serpentard se plaisait donc à faire un rappel caché de ce point des qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je voulais juste te rappeler que cet insigne se mérite, rajouta Watson en pointant sur sa poitrine l'insigne de préfète accrochée à coté de son blason de Serpentard.

Instinctivement Nerys porta la main sur son insigne, comme si Watson voulait tenter de s'en emparer par la force. Être préfète avait longtemps été un désir cher à son coeur lorsqu'elle était encore jeune étudiante à Poudlard. Et puis cette année troublante et la déception de ne pas avoir été nommée préfète-en-chef rendait la nomination beaucoup moins excitante. Nerys était moins impliquée dans son rôle parce qu'elle y trouvait moins d'intérêt.

\- Et je l'ai mérité, se défendit Nerys.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'agacer et lui répondre, que c'était lui donner matière à surenchérir mais elle détestait trop Watson pour laisser passer le moindre écart.

\- Hmm, ça dépend du point de vue.

Watson avait soudain l'air hautain, comme si elle avait trouvé la parfaite parade à cette conversation.

\- Tu vois, rajouta t-elle en haussant le ton pour que les élèves à proximité puissent entendre, nous sommes plusieurs à penser ici que tu ne mérites pas d'être préfète. Tout le monde sait qu'à Serpentard ce sont les tricheurs qui réussissent, ou ceux qui ont des relations. Tu n'as rien mérité du tout.

Son expression prétentieuse et son ton, entre hautain et mielleux, lui donnait tout d'un coup une forte ressemblance avec Dolores Ombrage. Mais Nerys fut sans doute la seule à se faire cette réflexion à en juger par les ricanements et coups d'oeil intéressés par la part des élèves qui avaient entendus (des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors).

\- C'est Dumbledore qui choisit...

\- Dumbledore ? Ah ah, voyons Avery, tu n'es pas si naïve. Il se base uniquement sur les recommandations des directeurs de maison. Il me semble que Rogue connaissait ton père à Poudlard, ça explique certaines choses... Dommage de baser sa vie sur du favoritisme, mais j'imagine que c'est la seule chose que tu as pour toi.

Nerys se retint de justesse d'envoyer son poing en pleine figure de la Poufsouffle qui avait un air si suffisant qu'il en déformait les traits de son visage. Le favoritisme qu'elle évoquait était faux : son père avait vaguement côtoyé Rogue à Poudlard (il avait trois ans de plus) mais la petite camaraderie n'avait jamais débouchée sur une amitié et jamais Rogue ne lui avait accordé le moindre traitement de faveur (autre que celui général qu'il donnait aux Serpentards). Nerys savait que son nom pouvait lui ouvrir certaines portes dans le monde, des portes qui étaient difficiles d'accès pour d'autres, mais à Poudlard le favoritisme n'existait pas. Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier beaucoup trop tolérant et soucieux de l'intégration des nés-moldus pour permettre une quelconque forme de préférence.

Watson le savait, tout le monde le savait, mais cette attaque était une façon de se venger du favoritisme qui existait en-dehors des murs du château.

\- Je ne suis pas favorisée !

\- C'est la seule explication. Ta vie en-dehors de Poudlard va être bien triste sans le favo...

\- Je ne te permets pas !

Avec la vitesse d'un dueliste accompli, Nerys sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Watson. Elle était tellement énervée que de petites étincelles sortaient du bout de sa baguette, annonçant un sort d'une rare intensité. Watson recula, semblant prendre peur.

\- Miss Avery, QUE FAITES VOUS ?

Le Professeur McGonagall, alertée par le bruit et l'agitation, se dirigea vers elles d'un air si sévère que ses sourcils se touchaient presque. Son autorité naturelle ramena Nerys à la réalité.

\- Je... Je suis désolée professeur. Watson était en train de me dire des choses déplacées et...

\- C'est toi qui a des propos déplacés Avery ! Professeur McGonagall, en tant que préfète-en-chef, j'aimerais souligner l'idée que...

Mais le professeur McGonagall était maintenant arrivé à leur hauteur et ne comptait pas se donner davantage en spectacle. Nerys réalisa que tous les élèves regardaient dans leur direction et que leur échange devait déjà être répété à chaque table. Elle rougit de gêne de s'être laissée emportée si stupidement par Watson.

\- Vous êtes préfètes, vous devez donner l'exemple ! Cinquante point de moins pour Serpentard, et cinquante de moins pour Poufsouffle ! Miss Avery, je ne veux plus voir cette baguette en-dehors de mon cours, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Bien ! Chacune à votre table maintenant.

Aucune d'entre elles n'avait été reprise de la sorte depuis plusieurs années mais elles se souvenaient que dans ces cas-là il valait mieux obéir docilement. Watson rejoignit ses amis à la table des Poufsouffles tandis que Nerys prenait la direction de la sortie, n'ayant aucune envie d'affronter Dylan et ses moqueries à propos de cet incident. Gale n'aurait pas manqué de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas à se donner en spectacle comme une écervelée, qu'elle avait été mieux éduquée, mais elle commençait à en avoir assez d'écouter tout le monde lui dicter le comportement qu'elle devait avoir et la pointer du doigt dès qu'elle faisait un faux pas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il ne s'était pas présenté au cours de Soins, et George non plus. Elle savait qu'ils séchaient régulièrement les cours mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre cette absence pour elle, comme si il l'évitait. L'ignorance totale qu'il lui avait imposé l'avait mise mal à l'aise et l'avait blessée. Nerys réalisait combien sa présence était facilement effaçable dans la vie de Fred Weasley. Il avait suffit d'une parole de travers et il avait cessé de la remarquer. Le constat était douloureux, d'autant plus qu'elle réalisait que effacer Fred de sa vie était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle imaginait. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être à Poudlard et le voir chaque jour, ou de croiser un membre de sa famille sans cesse... Peut-être.

Au repas de ce vendredi-soir là, elle s'était montré particulièrement morose. Quand Gale l'avait remarqué et l'avait interrogé, Briséis avait volé à son secours : "elle s'inquiète sans doute pour Amadeus, il est malade, il a attrapé l'une de ces varicelles françaises...". Nerys s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi Briséis mentait pour elle, mais n'avait pas eu la foi de l'interroger à ce sujet. Gale avait gobé le mensonge sans rechigner et s'était lancé dans le récit du voyage qu'il avait effectué en France l'été passé, meublant une conversation qui aurait semblé bien vide sans cela.

\- Je vais aller faire une ronde, avait dit Nerys en quittant la Grande Salle.

Le vendredi soir n'était pas le soir de sa ronde de préfète mais personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir faire du travail supplémentaire. Déambuler seule dans les couloirs permettrait peut-être de remettre ses idées au clair.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent sans que Nerys ne prenne la peine de les compter. Elle croisa quelques élèves mais n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dans une conversation ou un reproche. Le silence lui faisait du bien. Dans son monde tout n'était que bourdonnement permanent : il fallait entretenir la conversation, mesurer ses paroles, déguiser ses idées. Être seule dans un couloir lui permettait de relâcher doucement la pression d'un monde qui ne tolérait pas les écarts.

Finalement, au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des voix, dont une qu'elle connaissait fort bien. Elles provenaient d'un couloir étroit et Nerys décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil.

Les jumeaux Weasley faisaient face à un couple que Nerys identifia comme la petite Ginny Weasley et un Serdaigle. Le garçon avait l'air mal à l'aise et et la petite Ginny avait l'air particulièrement furieuse. Les jumeaux, eux, fronçaient les sourcils dans une expression d'inquiétude que Nerys ne leur avait encore jamais vu.

\- Tu n'as que quatorze ans, c'est normal qu'on te surveille.

\- C'est ma vie, je sors avec qui je veux !

\- Bien sûr soeurette, tant que tu nous le dis avant.

Ils semblaient si concentrés et investis dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite sa présence.

Nerys savait qu'elle aurait dû s'éclipser, que la conversation était familiale et privée, mais quelque chose la retenait. La curiosité ? Pas tout à fait.

Et puis finalement le Serdaigle sembla se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observés et tous finirent par se tourner vers elle. Nerys se sentit rougir. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été prise sur le fait en plein espionnage.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, son regard croisa enfin celui de Fred. Ses yeux étaient allumés d'un éclat piquant, mordant, une intensité désagréable mais pourtant bien plus appréciable qu'une indifférence totale. Sa présence le dérangeait mais elle préférait ça à l'invisibilité qu'il lui avait imposé ces derniers temps. Au moins sa présence déclenchait-elle quelque chose chez lui.

\- Oui, un problème ? Demanda la petite Ginny.

Son air agacé n'était sûrement pas destiné à Nerys, aussi elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait visiblement interrompu une réunion familiale qui tournait à la dispute.

\- Je faisais ma ronde, c'est tout. Je suis préfète, précisa Nerys au cas où son insigne ne serait pas visible dans le noir.

Personne ne pris la peine de lui répondre et il y eut comme une grande agitation. Ginny jeta un dernier regard noir à ses frères, attrapa la main du Serdaigle et commença à s'éloigner. Les jumeaux prirent sa suite au bout d'une seconde.

\- Attends, Weasley !

La parole lui échappa sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Elle se sentit idiote en voyant trois visages se retourner vers elle d'un air interrogateur. Évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul Weasley qui retenait son attention. Au regard fixe qu'elle porta sur Fred, les deux autres finirent par comprendre que ce n'était pas leur présence qui était désirée.

\- Et après on me fait des leçons de morale, grommela Ginny en s'éloignant avec son frère et le Serdaigle.

Nerys était incapable de détacher son regard de Fred. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard assassin n'étaient pourtant pas annonciateurs de bienveillance mais elle s'en fichait. Le charme qu'il dégageait lui semblait irréel, sans concurrence aucune, et une fois encore elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer avant. Le fixer était aussi douloureux qu'irrésistible. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres et que ses yeux devaient trahir son désir.

Mais Fred ne remarqua rien, ou préféra l'ignorer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Avery ?

Elle était silencieuse et incapable de lui répondre car elle l'ignorait. Elle avait envie de s'excuser d'avoir été désagréable, de lui demander de reprendre leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissé mais l'idée lui paraissait absurde et déplacée. L'attitude de Fred était pressante et oppressante, et tout indiquait dans son comportement qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une conversation ni à passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle se l'était mise à dos, de manière irrémédiable semblait-il. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jumeau Weasley, connu pour leur manque de sérieux total, puisse être si rancunier.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ? Tu parles à quelqu'un d'indigne, attention, tes amis pourraient se moquer de toi.

Son ton sarcastique était désagréable et illustrait l'incompréhension totale qui régnait entre eux. Fred ne comprenait pas. Il s'imaginait qu'elle avait simplement peur des moqueries des autres, et il ne réalisait pas à quel point sa vie pouvait être bouleversée pour un seul faux pas. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'une mauvaise fréquentation pourrait la mettre sur la touche de toute la bonne société ? Qu'en un claquement de doigt elle n'aurait plus amis ni famille, ni avenir ? Bien sûr que non, il venait d'un autre monde.

\- Laisse tomber, murmura t-elle.

Elle était lasse de devoir sans cesse s'expliquer pour le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Non ça c'est ta spécialité, répondit Fred d'un ton sec.

L'indifférence n'était plus jouée, il montrait finalement l'agacement que la situation lui provoquait.

\- Pas la peine d'être désagréable Weasley.

\- Je ne fais que prendre exemple sur toi.

Ses reproches lui faisaient mal. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se montrer plus prudente pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Gale l'avait en partie démasquée et elle n'allait pas tout risquer pour une relation de bonne entente avec un Weasley. Elle devait se reprendre pour conserver sa place dans son monde et tant pis si il ne comprenait pas ça.

\- Parce que tu te crois si parfait ? Tu es tellement centré sur toi et ton petit univers que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe.

Pour Fred tout était léger et sans conséquence, il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux donc il ne risquait pas de comprendre sa situation. Nerys avait toujours pris le plus grand soin dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, la moindre de ses actions était guidée avec la plus sérieuse attention. Elle était tout l'inverse de lui, et il n'y avait que dans les moments passés ensemble qu'elle s'était laissée aller à une certaine détente. Elle réalisait maintenant que ces moments-là avaient été dangereux et que si elle n'y avait pas pris garde, et sans l'aide de Gale, elle aurait pu se détourner du droit chemin sans même le remarquer.

\- C'est moi qui suis centré sur mon univers ? C'est le comble ! Tu n'as jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un sang-pur !

Elle rougit furieusement de colère. Il avait raison bien sûr, et sa remarque la blessait. Elle avait effectivement été centrée sur son univers d'héritiers pendant de longues années sans se soucier de se mêler aux autres. Les choses avaient été un peu différentes depuis cette dernière rentrée, entre Fred, Olivia, Finn. Nerys se retrouvait mélangée avec des gens nouveaux pour elle, extérieurs à son monde. Elle savait qu'un fossé énorme les séparait mais ce n'était pourtant pas un obstacle à développer des amitiés. Elle avait fait des efforts et elle était vexée qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Cela prouvait à quel point il lui accordait peu d'attention finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? J'ai des amis !

\- Selwyn est un connard, Fawley une vraie peste et Kurdow...

\- Tais-toi Weasley ! Rugit-elle.

Une nouvelle fois elle attrapa sa baguette pour le défier et qu'il cesse son affront à parler ainsi de ses amis. Gale, Briséis et Adrian avaient des défauts mais elle les aimait trop pour le laisser les insulter sans réagir. Fred Weasley n'était rien pour elle, rien ne lui donnait le droit de parler d'eux ainsi.

Loin de le calmer, l'apparition de la baguette de Nerys le fit ricaner d'une drôle de façon. Il semblait en colère lui aussi, sans doute était-il lassé de son comportement incompréhensible. Un jour elle se montrait odieuse, le lendemain elle semblait soucieuse de lui. Mais Nerys était certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui, il l'avait forcément remarqué, elle l'avait embrassé bon sang ! La seule explication à son agacement était l'indifférence qu'il ressentait pour ça. Fred Weasley l'avait considéré comme une amie, rien de plus, et avait été déçu de cette amitié.

\- Mais de tous Avery, c'est toi la pire.

Sa remarque claquante lui déchira le coeur mais il ne s'attarda pas pour regarder les dégâts. Après un dernier regard dédaigneux il tourna les talons et emprunta la même direction que le reste de sa fratrie.

La main tremblante, le coeur suffoquant, la respiration hachée, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Nerys pour retrouver ses esprits et réussir à maîtriser les vives émotions qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en éliminant Fred Weasley de sa vie.

 _Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, elle le regrettait autant ?_


	13. Ch 13 : décembre (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Je sus super contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre :D

Ca me fait tout drôle car avec ce chapitre on arrive à un sacré gros contenu/une assez grosse lecture. Harry Potter 1 compte à peu près 77 000 mots, donc avec ce chapitre-ci, SG&VP dépasse ce nombre :) Je n'ose donc pas compter le nombre d'heures passées à écrire cette fanfiction ahah !

 **Charline Tiffon** Ah oui il est frustré ce pauvre Fred ^^ Ils viennent de mondes tellement différents que la compréhension entre les 2 est compliqué ! Difficile pour lui de savoir ce que Nerys veut ahah

 **Guest** Je note ta demande, et je me risque un mini spoil en te disant que ça devrait arriver sous peu :p Niveau pensées complexes de Nerys, on est pas encore au bout, elle va avoir des choix difficiles à faire la petite !

Merci à vous deux de m'avoir laissé un mot, les reviews c'est vraiment hyper important pour l'auteur (à chaque fois que j'en ait une, je me remets dans l'écriture quasi-directement tellement ça me motive). Et merci aussi aux gens qui suivent cette histoire, je suis flattée du nombre de favs/follow :)

 _Petite précision_ : au niveau du calendrier, on arrivait à un décalage si je continuais à ce rythme (mon découpage des chapitres était peut-être pas le plus judicieux, mais trop tard !). J'ai donc squizzé 2 semaines en 1 semaine sur ce chapitre mais en restant fidèle au calendrier/évènements du livre. En lecture vous n'y verrez aucune différence, décembre comptera 4 semaines comme les autres.

Pour le prochain udpate, ça sera plutôt sur Monstrueusement humain si vous me suivez là-bas, sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour ici :)

J'attends vos avis en commentaire, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que la lecture ne vous décevra pas ! :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : DECEMBRE (1)**

* * *

\- Oh pitié je vais le gifler, gronda Briséis en passant devant Nerys.

Cette dernière descendait du dortoir pour rejoindre ses amis qui étaient près du feu. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir de qui Briséis parlait en repartant dans l'autre sens, puisqu'il restait seulement Gale lorsque Nerys arriva en bas. Il était installé près de la cheminée, assis dans un canapé avec un air fixe qui laissait deviner qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Visiblement lui et Briséis avaient eu un nouvel échange compliqué et Nerys espérait que cela n'était pas annonciateur d'une nouvelle crise entre eux. Le calme confortable qui s'était installé ces quelques dernières semaines était agréable.

Comme elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à une Briséis en furie (qui allait sûrement, de toutes façons, se réfugier dans un bouquin) Nerys décida d'aller rejoindre Gale.

\- Ca va ? Demanda t-elle timidement en prenant place à côté de lui.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre parler de sa dispute avec Briséis, dont le sujet lui importait peu, mais elle préférait savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était. Depuis qu'il l'avait surprise avec Fred Weasley, en train de se montrer plus cordiale qu'elle n'aurait dû, elle marchait sur des oeufs avec lui et n'avait aucune envie d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche direct et elle espérait qu'il continuerait ainsi. Faire semblant était leur jeu préféré.

\- Ca ira mais je m'inquiète pour Briséis. Elle ne te parle jamais de... de _nous_ ?

\- Comment ça de vous ?! S'exclama Nerys avec tant de surprise qu'elle se mit à rougir violemment.

C'était impossible ! Gale et Briséis ? Il y avait plus de chances pour qu'une licorne s'accouple avec un Niffleur ! Et Gale semblait déjà fricoter avec Evey !

Gale sembla soudain pris d'embarras, se mit à rougir lui aussi (ce qui était tout à fait exceptionnel) et pendant une seconde il sembla chercher ses mots. Le malaise entre eux était palpable.

\- Non pas de _nous_ comme ça. Je veux dire nous, notre monde, notre univers, répondit Gale après avoir repris ses esprits mais qui semblait agité par cette pensée.

Nerys soupira de soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à émettre d'opinion sur les relations des autres mais l'idée d'une romance ou d'un rapprochement quelconque entre Briséis Fawley et Gale Selwyn était tellement invraisemblable qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais remise.

La question de Gale, une fois reformulée, avait beaucoup plus de sens. Briséis et Nerys ne parlaient que très rarement de leur entourage et des règles de leur monde. Ces règles étaient établies, alors qu'importe ce qu'elles pouvaient en penser, elles étaient inchangeables et devaient être respectées. Néanmoins Nerys avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Briséis nourrissait un certain mépris pour quelques-unes de ces règles et sur certains comportements de leur entourage. Pas jusqu'à remettre en cause l'ensemble, ni assez pour être regardée de travers, mais peut-être suffisamment pour que Gale s'inquiète. Il était toujours si protecteur et inquiet pour ses amis. Elle ne savait que répondre, aussi Gale la sortit de l'embarras :

\- Laisse-tomber, je crois que je m'inquiète trop pour vous. C'est une année capitale, c'est votre dernière année en tant qu'adolescentes. Bientôt vous serez mariées et vous deviendrez des femmes.

Gale fit un sourire, comme si cette idée était ce qu''il y avait de plus réjouissant au monde. Nerys se força à se composer un sourire ravi. Oui, bientôt elles seraient mariées et installées dans leurs vies d'héritières et de femmes modèles avec leur imagination pour seule échappatoire. Elle aurait dû se réjouir de cette perspective, ce devait être le rêve de sa vie, le seul chemin qui avait toujours été tracé pour elle.

Mais cet avenir lui donnait surtout envie de pleurer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle avait le coeur lourd, encore une fois, en se rendant à la cage ce mardi-soir là. Fred ne s'était pas présenté la semaine passée, à ce qu'elle avait prit au fil du temps pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule de s'être attachée autant à des habitues déplacées mais elle devait reconnaître que la présence de Fred lui manquait. Elle réalisait à quel point l'idée de sa présence aux cages le soir avait rendu la journée du mardi beaucoup plus belle à ses yeux depuis quelques semaines.

Son absence se faisait ressentir aussi brutalement : Nerys s'était montré désagréable toute la journée.

Elle avait croisé Fred en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal mais il l'avait superbement ignoré et s'était montré d'excellente humeur, ne cessant de rire aux blagues de son frère. Cette vision lui avait donné des envies de meurtre envers lui. Elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'un rouquin pourrait autant attirer sa haine un jour. Elle était en colère depuis leur dispute et révoltée qu'il ait osé tenir des propos pareils à son égard. Elle savait que son comportement n'était pas irréprochable et que ses manières devaient sembler bien étranges à un oeil extérieur à son univers, mais Fred ne comprenait-il pas toutes les règles qu'elle devait suivre ? Il était si égoïste qu'il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre son comportement. Au moins l'évènement l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et que Fred était mieux hors de sa vie.

Mais en approchant des cages ce mardi-soir là, son coeur se gonfla d'émotion lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une petite silhouette se trouvait à proximité.

 _Fred Weasley ?_

Non, la silhouette était trop petite et les cheveux longs argentés n'étaient certainement pas le signe distinctif d'un Weasley.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter la présence d'un curieux mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de devoir revenir plus tard pour s'occuper de la Demiguise alors qu'elle était si proche du but. D'un pas ferme elle se dirigea donc vers la cage de Cadmus et la personne qui se trouvait à côté. Il faisait sombre mais la chevelure et la paire de lunettes démesurées et lumineuses ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur l'identité de la personne : Loufoca Lovegood. C'était une jeune Serdaigle que Nerys ne connaissait pas personnellement mais dont elle avait souvent entendu parler. Son père était un journaliste raté et la fille n'était pas du tout, selon les rumeurs, saine d'esprit. Son apparence ne faisait que confirmer les dites rumeurs.

\- Oh, bonsoir, fit Loufoca en remarquant la présence de Nerys.

Elle sembla sourire mais ses lunettes cachaient une grosse partie de son visage. Nerys ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. Loufoca Lovegood n'était sûrement pas à une personne à fréquenter non plus.

\- C'est une très belle Demiguise, rajouta la blondinette.

Nerys regarda la cage vide, puis la jeune fille à l'air rêveur. Cadmus était invisible, et ce n'était certainement pas une paire de lunettes en carton qui allaient lui permettre d'y voir plus clair. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les élèves se moquaient si souvent de la petite Lovegood : elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Heureusement, Nerys était trop distinguée pour se laisser aller à de vilaines moqueries.

\- On ne voit rien mais si tu le dis.

Elle se pencha vers la cage pour s'occuper de Cadmus. Elle aurait aimé que la petite Lovegood s'en aille mais elle semblait bien décidée à rester.

\- Tu veux essayer ? Dit-elle en retirant ses lunettes.

Nerys n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la paire de lunettes était agitée devant son visage. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer cette stupide paire de lunettes mais faire plaisir à Lovegood était sûrement le meilleur moyen pour la faire déguerpir le plus vite possible. De mauvaise foi elle attrapa les lunettes et les enfila. Sa vue fut brouillée par un filtre violet foncé et elle dû se concentrer fort pour reconnaître la silhouette de la petite Lovegood éclairée par la lune. Les lunettes n'aidaient pas à voir, bien au contraire. La cage semblait toujours vide, Cadmus restait invisible malgré l'aide de l'artefact inutile. Nerys retira les lunettes en soupirant.

\- Je ne vois rien non plus.

Elle redonna les lunettes à Lovegood qui ne semblait pas surprise ou vexée.

\- Les choses ne sont visibles qu'à ceux qui ont l'esprit assez ouvert pour les voir.

Elle remit les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et observa Nerys un instant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester seule si tu es triste, fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Nerys se sentit rougir. Elle, triste ? Certainement pas ! Elle avait retrouvé une vie calme et posée, celle qu'elle avait toujours connue et qui était sans surprise, celle qui lui était destinée et à laquelle elle ne devait pas déroger. Elle n'était pas triste, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même ! Elle avait été assez forte pour retirer l'épine qu'elle avait dans le pied, même si les habitudes étaient dures à oublier !

\- Je ne suis pas triste, répondit Nerys sèchement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses états d'âme à une Serdaigle loufoque qui croyait voir ce qui était invisible.

Lovegood haussa finalement les épaules et en silence, elle repartit vers le château, laissant une Nerys songeuse.

Elle n'était pas triste, non !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Mon frère rentre pour les fêtes, on va être tous ensemble, et toi Nerys ? Demanda Olivia.

Elles étaient assises à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Finn. Nerys s'était retrouvée seule ce mercredi-soir là et plutôt que s'installer à une table en solitaire elle avait décidé de rejoindre le petit duo. Le fait de les voir installés ensemble lui montrait à quel point elle avait manqué d'attention et d'observation toutes ces années. Visiblement ils avaient pour rituel de se retrouver une fois par semaine pour travailler ensemble et préserver leurs liens. La différence de maisons aurait sinon facilement causé leur éloignement.

\- Hum et bien...

Nerys n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'aborder ce sujet mais elle n'avait pas envie de mentir non plus.

\- Je passe Noël avec mon père et les Fawley.

Elle allait chez les Fawley à cause de son fiancé mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler d'Amadeus. Il était comme une partie de sa vie à laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de songer. Elle s'en inquiéterait le moment venu. Si elle en parlait à Olivia, elle savait qu'elle devrait se lancer dans le récit de leur histoire et cette perspective la dérangeait. Heureusement Olivia se montra peu curieuse, et déduisit sûrement que sa présence chez les Fawley était dû à son amitié avec Briséis.

\- Ah les Fawley, j'espère qu'ils sont plus charmants que leur fille, ricana Finn.

Sa remarque n'était pas réellement méchante. Nerys savait qu'il n'était pas un grand fan de Briséis mais leur entente restait cordiale malgré tout. Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées à la bibliothèque ensemble et tout s'était toujours bien passé, en dehors d'une remarque un peu sèche qui l'avait vexé quelques instants. Mais Nerys avait l'impression que Finn n'était pas quelqu'un qui se vexait réellement. Olivia était sûrement plus rancunière (mais Briséis s'était aussi montré plus désagréable avec elle).

\- Oui ils sont charmants, répondit Nerys.

Elle pensa à Amadeus. C'était un jeune homme véritablement charmant. Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard il avait eu un certain succès auprès des filles. Il était beau garçon et son air aristocratique et inaccessible semblait plaire. Nerys avait été complètement hermétique à tout ça avant sa sixième année. Ce n'était qu'à seize ans, lorsque les hormones s'étaient réveillés, qu'elle avait commencé à voir son ami sous un nouveau jour. Amadeus, lui, n'avait jamais caché l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Savait-il déjà qu'elle finirait par craquer ?

\- Tu t'es remise de ta scène avec Watson ? Demanda Finn.

Visiblement le travail était terminé et ils devaient toujours finir par une petite séance de confidences comme ceci. Nerys aurait pensé que ce genre de questions la mettrait mal à l'aise en compagnie de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais la gentillesse d'Olivia et Finn était si sincère que tout semblait très naturel. Nerys avait l'impression d'être en compagnie de deux vieux amis.

\- Je l'ai entendu dans la salle commune ce week-end, elle a l'air en colère. Elle demandait à Daisy Wayne si elle avait des informations sensibles sur toi pour l'aider dans sa "quête de justice".

A la manière dont Olivia parlait de Watson, Nerys sentait qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment copines. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'une était gentille, l'autre était une véritable peste. Watson ne collait pas du tout au stéréotype du Poufsouffle aimable et poli.

\- Quête de justice... Ah vous les Poufsouffles, vous êtes rois pour manier les tournures, se moqua Finn.

Nerys sourit. Effectivement le politiquement correct elle connaissait très bien, et les Poufsouffles en étaient les maîtres à Poudlard. Les Serpentards étaient souvent vus comme les plus manipulateurs et rusés, ceux qui étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins et savaient utiliser les moyens les plus déplacés pour y arriver. Mais à paraître si gentils, n'était-ce pas finalement des Poufsouffles dont il fallait se méfier ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons eu un champion, répondit Olivia avec une fierté que Nerys ne lui avait jamais connu.

La mention de Cédric Diggory sembla allumer un éclat d'émotion dans chacun de leur regard mais Nerys était sûre qu'aucun de leur coeur ne devait se serrer comme le sien. Cédric Diggory, assassiné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En regardant ses camarades elle se demanda quels rôles il pourraient jouer si une guerre venait à se déclarer. Seraient-ils les ennemis ? Nerys n'avait que peu de choix sur le camp qu'elle devait suivre, puisque le choix ne lui appartenait pas.

Pour la première fois elle réalisa que le fossé qui les séparait n'avait pas été réduit ces derniers semaines : il avait été creusé si fort et si profond qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait le traverser.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir, Nerys fut étonnée d'entendre des sanglots bruyants. Ses camarades de dortoir n'avaient pas l'émotion facile et certainement pas publique. Qui pouvait se laisser aller à la tristesse aussi facilement ?

C'était Evey qui pleurait, assise sur le bord de son lit. L'une de ses amies était assise en silence à côté d'elle et Nerys remarqua que Briséis observait le duo de l'autre côté du dortoir. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour en savoir plus sur la raison de ce manque de tenue manifeste.

Il y avait un air dur sur le visage de Briséis, comme si toute cette scène l'agaçait et qu'elle ne supportait pas ce qui se passait. Elle semblait pourtant avoir une grande affection pour Evey, qui se montrait toujours si gentille et docile au point de ne jamais avoir un mot de travers avec la princière héritière Fawley. Mais quelque chose avait déclenché l'agacement de Briséis et Nerys la connaissait assez pour savoir que le moindre petit détail pouvait entraîner une colère profonde chez son amie. Briséis était impitoyable et ne laissait jamais rien passer. C'était à la fois sa force, qui faisait qu'elle ne pliait jamais, et sa plus grande faiblesse car elle était incapable de se montrer souple selon les circonstances. Le sujet était sensible mais Nerys voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant.

Les sanglots d'Evey cachaient de toutes façons leur conversation. Elle s'attendait à ce que Briséis critique la trop grande sensibilité de leur amie, ou le fait qu'elle soit incapable de se tenir convenablement. Mais la colère de la petite brune semblait plus profonde et avoir une autre raison.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Comment peut-elle se plaindre ? Ses parents lui disent d'épouser Dylan mais c'est idiot de s'en faire pour un garçon. Si elle ne veut pas, elle n'a qu'à dire non.

Un instant Nerys eut l'impression de se retrouver devant une inconnue qui n'était pas du tout familière avec les codes et coutumes de leur univers. Mais c'était bien Briséis qu'elle avait en face d'elle, Briséis qui avait reçu la même éducation qu'elle et savait que les femmes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire et devaient accepter leur sort en silence. Elle savait que si Evey avait refusé de prendre Dylan pour époux, elle se serait retrouvée sur la touche, parmi les rangs de ceux qui ont été déchus mais pas tout à fait exclus. Sans doute qu'elle serait devenue vieille fille, et encore, sous réserve que ses parents acceptent de s'occuper d'elle. Il était donc étonnant d'entendre Briséis avoir un tel éclat envers Evey alors qu'elle connaissait si bien les enjeux.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, elle doit obéir sinon elle sera rejetée. Mais épouser son cousin...

La perspective était horrifiante mais pourtant si habituelle dans leur monde. Nerys énonçait une vérité que Briséis devait connaître mais loin de la calmer, la remarque attira plus vivement encore sa colère.

\- Et alors Nerys ? Et alors ? On doit faire des choix. Elle n'a qu'à choisir ce qu'elle veut le plus.

\- Mais...

\- Ou elle n'a qu'à prendre un amant et cesser de sangloter. Si elle est trop faible pour respecter ses envies c'est son problème.

Une nouvelle fois Briséis se montrait complètement survoltée. Ses yeux noisettes étaient injectés de sang, ses boucles brunes rendues désorganisées par l'agitation et les traits de son visage déformés par la fureur. Nerys ne comprenait pas que le sujet puisse déclencher une telle colère chez elle mais elle réalisa que Briséis lui cachait sûrement de tas de choses et que ces réflexions-là n'étaient sûrement pas nouvelles. Gale avait sûrement raison de s'inquiéter.

Quelque part, une petite voix lui soufflait que son amie avait raison. Evey ne pouvait pas accepter son sort et s'en plaindre éternellement. Elle devait faire un choix : se résigner à sa destinée même si elle comportait certains inconvénients, ou faire un choix difficile mais qui lui permettrait d'avoir une vie différente. Elles venaient d'un monde où elles ne manquaient de rien, où les gens pensaient facilement que tout leur était dû et qu'elles avaient la vie la plus aisée et tranquille qui soit. C'était la vérité... Si elle se confortaient dans cette vie-là. Les envies déviantes ne devaient pas être réalisées. Les envies déviantes étaient même déconseillées sous peine de souffrances. Car alors il leur faudrait faire un choix entre une vie toute tracée non désirée, ou une émancipation violente vers une vie totalement nouvelle et inconnue.

Et puis soudain la vérité lui sauta aux yeux : Nerys était exactement dans la même situation.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance qu'elle avait pour Fred Weasley, alors même qu'il était un traite-à-son-sang et représentait tout ce qu'elle était supposée détester. Elle avait élevée dans la haine de ces gens-là mais jamais l'éducation ne l'avait préparé à affronter la vraie vie. Si souvent les sang-impur lui avait été décrit comme des gens médiocres, et ce n'était qu'à Poudlard qu'elle s'était rendu compte que certains de ces gens-là étaient doués de talent en magie, plus que les sang-purs parfois. Son éducation était faussée, complètement décalée par rapport à ce qu'elle avait découvert à Poudlard. Elle s'y était pourtant accrochée de toutes ses forces mais elle avait finit par reconnaître qu'il y avait des failles.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en fréquentant Fred Weasley elle finirait pas l'apprécier. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, après toutes ces années à le croiser sans jamais s'attarder sur lui, qu'elle finirait pas être follement attirée par lui. C'était comme si toute cette soudaine proximité avait créé une magie entre eux, quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir. Et ces derniers jours à entretenir de la haine envers lui n'était qu'hypocrisie. Elle était haineuse de ne pas avoir réussit à continuer à le fréquenter discrètement. Elle était haineuse d'avoir dû choisir Gale pour ne pas devoir être mise de côté. Mais est-ce que toute cette haine avait finalement une raison d'être ? Est-ce que les choses n'étaient finalement pas conciliables ?

Ce n'était plus la peine de nier : elle le voulait.

Et Briséis avait raison, il était temps de faire un choix.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle s'était laissée une soirée de réflexions, pour ne pas se tromper. Elle avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil avant une heure avancée mais lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était au moins sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse mais pourtant elle devait bien reconnaître que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire exigeait une bonne dose de courage. Enfin !, elle assumait ses envies et ce qu'elles impliquaient (du moins, en partie; il n'était pas question de les étaler publiquement). Elle ne comptait pas crier sur tous les toits sa folle attirance pour Fred Weasley, mais pourquoi la nier à présent ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Elle aurait dû se sentir honteuse de ressentir ça, ce désir aussi vif pour quelqu'un d'aussi différent d'elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir coupable d'oublier Amadeus Fawley pour un Fred Weasley. Mais toutes ces émotions-là étaient dépassées et enterrées par la passion brûlante qui bouillait dans ses veines et qui rasait tout sur son passage maintenant qu'elle lui laissait enfin libre cours.

La seule autre émotion qui résistait encore c'était l'inquiétude, celle de réaliser que le désir qu'elle ressentait n'était pas réciproque. Il avait répondu à son baiser avec une étreinte enivrante mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il voudrait répéter l'exercice. De son point de vue, Fred Weasley n'aurait dû ne rien avoir pour lui plaire, et elle se doutait que l'inverse était réciproque. Trop propre sur elle, trop docile, sans doute trop ennuyante pour lui. Il avait sans doute d'autres jeunes femmes avec qui assouvir ses envies et qui lui convenait bien mieux. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûre.

\- Où est Evey ?

La voix de Gale la sortit de sa torpeur. Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Briséis s'était calmée : comme toujours ses éclats de colère était vifs mais passagers. Nerys sentit ses joues la chauffer car elle était annonciatrice d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Malgré elle elle était au courant que quelque chose se passait entre son meilleur ami et Evey, et c'était à elle qu'incombait la tâche de lui révéler qu'un mariage Rowle se préparait.

\- Elle est restée au lit. Ses parents lui ont envoyé une lettre hier pour lui dire que... euh... elle allait se marier avec Dylan.

La voix de Nerys n'était pas très assurée car elle n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Gale. Mais son expression resta neutre, il ne sembla pas surpris ou touché par la nouvelle. Nerys réalisa que le manque d'émotions qu'il dégageait était parfois gênant. Malgré la proximité qu'il devait partager avec Evey, il ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps de s'y préparer depuis qu'il avait appris cette possibilité.

\- Oui je sais, Dylan m'a prévenu hier. C'est une bonne union.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Nerys surprise.

Gale n'était pas touché, il s'en fichait éperdument. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. De tous, il était le plus soucieux de respecter les règles et les enjeux de leur monde. Il devait savoir depuis le début que rien de plus ne se passerait avec Evey.

\- Bien sûr, la famille est sûre de garder la fortune entre eux. Et puis la pureté n'en sera que plus forte.

\- Et on sait tous que c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Briséis.

Gale sembla satisfait et acquiesça. Mais au regard que Briséis lui lança, Nerys était sûre que sa remarque était ironique.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se fit en silence. Nerys recentra ses pensées sur Fred Weasley. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller lui parler mais c'était impossible à faire en public. Peu importait son impatience, elle devait la maîtriser et attendre le moment propice. Elle se risqua tout de même un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux étaient installés avec leur petit frère Ron, Granger et le petit Potter. Ils semblaient concentrés dans une conversation. Nerys sentait son coeur se serrer alors que son regard glissait sur Fred, de ses cheveux flamboyant, à l'arête de son nez droit, s'attardant sur son sourire éclatant. Elle le voulait si fort qu'elle réalisait maintenant que le nier avait été complètement ridicule. Pourquoi s'empêcher de ressentir ce désir qui bouleversait son coeur d'une manière qu'elle n'avait connue ? Pourquoi refuser à son corps le sentiment qu'il réclamait pour s'animer ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de botanique avait été particulièrement long pour Nerys qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil répétés en direction de Fred, au point que Lee Jordan lui demande si elle avait reçu une épine dans l'oeil. Elle s'était sentie ridicule mais incapable d'arrêter son manège pour autant. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, la vieille, son désir pour lui, il lui semblait difficile de le retenir. Elle était impatiente d'être en cours de Soins pour avoir enfin l'occasion de lui parler.

Mais son enthousiasme fut de courte durée.

Lorsque la cours de botanique toucha à ses fin, Fred rassembla ses affaires et alla en direction d'Angelina Johnson pour lui glisser un mot. A la façon dont il plaça la main dans son dos, dont il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, elle était sûre qu'il flirtait. Olivia ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble ? Il devait y avoir entre eux une attirance irrésistible qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Naturellement, son coeur se brisa à cette vision.

La déception et la tristesse étaient si vives, comme un violent coup de poignard rapidement enfoncé et retiré, qu'elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller d'émotion.

Heureusement elle était plus forte que ça. Cacher ses émotions était facile pour elle, elle y avait été habituée toute sa vie. _On ne pleure jamais en public ma chérie_ , lui avait si souvent répété son père, _la tristesse c'est personnel_. Ils avaient tous appris cette règle qui était parfois difficile à respecter. Nerys elle-même cédait parfois à la colère d'une façon dont elle n'aurait pas dû mais la tristesse était plus facile à maîtriser. La déception aussi. Son esprit était toujours capable de se raisonner et de lui souffler que c'était pour le mieux, l'aidant à se sortir de situations qui la faisaient souffrir.

Si Fred Weasley sortait avec Angelina Johnson, au moins elle n'aurait plus à se torturer. Elle allait être triste un moment mais personne ne souffrait éternellement.

Maîtrisant toutes ses émotions, elle se détourna de l'affligeant spectacle et pris la direction du cours de Soins.

Olivia Jones la rejoignit en chemin.

\- J'espère que ce cours-ci sera plus calme que celui de mardi, pouffa t-elle.

Nerys ne partagea pas sa rigolade mais sa camarade ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Gobe-Planche s'était envolée sans un adieu supplémentaire et Rubeus Hagrid avait repris son poste de professeur de Soins depuis le lundi. Ils avaient étudié les Sombrals le mardi précédant et Nerys avait eu un désagréable rappel du premier cours avec les Demiguises. La créature présentée par Hagrid était en fait invisible. Seule Calloway avait été en mesure de la voir.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils se réunirent autour de la silhouette massive du professeur.

\- Bien, bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui j'aimerais faire le point sur le projet que vous avez commencé avec le professeur Gobe-Planche. Je vais vous demander de former les groupes et je vais passer voir comment vous travaillez auprès de vos petites créatures, lança Hagrid avec son entrain habituel.

Les groupes se formèrent. Nerys s'approcha de la cage de Cadmus et Fred l'imita.

Il y avait dans les yeux de Fred un éclat curieux mais Nerys se sentait incapable de soutenir son regard assez longtemps pour pousser plus loin l'exploration. L'avoir près d'elle était compliqué. Faire semblant aurait été facile, si seulement elle ne l'avait pas près d'elle, si seulement elle ne sentait pas son odeur et et si seulement les ondes qui semblaient émaner de son corps n'étaient pas comme une tentation irrésistible. Elle avait à la fois envie de le toucher et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, sans pouvoir assouvir aucune de ces deux envies. Alors elle restait figée un peu bêtement, regardant la cage vide en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on montre ? Demanda Fred au bout d'un moment.

Hagrid avait commencé par un autre groupe mais allait tôt ou tard s'approcher d'eux et il faudrait lui montrer les efforts accomplis avec Cadmus. Nerys se sentait incapable de se concentrer et de répondre à sa question pourtant si simple. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, fixé sur une autre question dont elle désirait si fort la réponse. Alors les mots lui échappèrent avant même qu'elle prenne le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu sors avec Johnson ?

La question sembla surprendre Fred mais elle était trop peu sûre d'elle pour oser affronter son regard inquisiteur. Elle préférait garder les yeux fixés sur la cage, attendant la réponse.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

La voix était sèche et Nerys sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette réponse. Effectivement ça ne la regardait pas. Ils étaient en froid, il semblait ne pas avoir digéré toute l'histoire et même sans ça, elle n'avait aucun mot à dire sur sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait déjà un petit-ami ! Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Fred Weasley menait sa vie sans elle et elle devait faire de même. Une seconde l'émotion la gagna mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à la faire reculer et à reprendre possession de son esprit et de son corps. Elle releva la tête d'un air digne, de nouveau enveloppée dans son rôle d'héritière intouchable qui était sa meilleure défense.

Fred la fixait toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Non, ajouta t-il.

Il y eut un déferlement de soulagement et de joie.

Elle était incapable de résister à la tentation de le toucher : elle avança la main vers la sienne, glissa ses doigts sur les siens, exerçant une légère pression, son regard incapable de se détacher de celui de Fred. Sa peau était brûlante sous la sienne, ce simple contact lui donnait le tournis par l'émotion qu'il lui procurait. Elle se sentait à la fois comblée et affamée; elle en voulait plus. Son sang bouillonnait, son désir se faisait pressant. Il ne répondit pas à son étreinte mais elle sentait une tension si forte qu'elle ne pouvait pas émaner que d'elle, il devait la ressentir lui aussi. Le désir était si fort, la tentation si vivace, qu'elle craignait de céder d'un instant à l'autre.

La brusque arrivée d'Hagrid mit fin à l'instant et les sépara.

\- Alors, comment les choses avancent avec ce petit ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire sa ronde ce samedi soir-là mais se décida que suivre sa routine était le meilleur moyen de ne pas devenir folle. Elle avait pensé à Fred à presque chaque heure de la journée, depuis trois jours, mais elle avait été incapable de partager un moment tranquille avec lui, autre que le bref instant partagé en cours de Soins. Il avait été invisible suite à ce cours, elle ne l'avait plus recroisé. Cette fuite signifiait-elle que Fred était indifférent à tout ça ? Elle était incapable de le savoir et le doute était pire que tout.

Sa ronde était toujours la même; habituelle. Sans croiser personne, ou en tout cas personne à qui elle parlait.

\- Hé, Avery ! Salut !

Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle se fit accoster par Daisy Wayne. La petite Poufsouffle de sixième année était une vraie commère, la pire de tout Poudlard. Elle connaissait des ragots sur tout le monde, même des informations qui n'avaient pas encore circulé. Elle faisait la pluie et le beau temps en matière de réputation à Poudlard. Nerys ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé et préférait être méfiante, vu les informations qu'Olivia lui avait transmise.

\- Salut Wayne, répondit-elle sobrement.

L'autre lui fit un grand sourire comme si elle était de vieilles amis mais Nerys se méfiait de cette gentillesse, ne sachant pas si elle était sincère ou non.

\- Sacrée dispute l'autre soir avec Watson ! Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais des informations sensibles sur toi, mais c'est plutôt elle que j'aimerais voir dans le pétrin.

Nerys était perdue, ne sachant pas si Daisy se montrait hypocrite ou honnête. Watson n'avait pas que des amis, c'était sûr. Elle était dure et intransigeante, son désir de justice ne laissait rien passer. Mais elle avait sûrement des alliés au sein de sa propre maison et Daisy pourvait tenter de se faire passer pour une alliée afin de récolter des informations.

\- Oui je comprends, répondit Nerys avait prudence.

Daisy lui fit un sourire.

\- Allez, à plus tard !

Et elle s'éloigna.

Nerys avança dans le couloir, songeant à cette étrange conversation qu'elle venait de partager avec Daisy Wayne. Les Poufsouffles avaient la réputation d'être des gens simples, ce n'était pas la maison la plus populaire, mais Nerys réalisait maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en tenir aux préjugés et qu'ils étaient bien plus compliqués qu'ils n'en n'avaient l'air. A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée. Peut-être que Olivia pourrait la renseigner.

Et puis, alors qu'elle passait devant la tapisserie de Merlin l'Enchanteur, une main l'attrapa au passage et la fit glisser derrière la dite-tapisserie dans une petit passage secret, un couloir si étroit qu'elle se retrouva presque collée à son agresseur.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'interrompit.

Il y avait Fred en face d'elle, qui la regardait tout sourire.

Envolé le Fred énervé et colérique qu'elle avait vu le samedi précédent. Il redevenait le Fred qu'elle appréciait, celui qui avait pris une place tout particulière dans sa vie.

Aussitôt ses joues se mirent à rougir et son coeur se mit à battre de manière complètement incontrôlable. Enfin elle se retrouvait en face de Fred, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ce moment, à ce qu'elle devrait dire ou faire.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Fred se pencha vers elle, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il y avait une passion violente dans ce baiser et Nerys réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir du désir. Cette pensée et cette émotion lui firent tellement tourner la tête qu'elle dû s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas glisser. Les lèvres de Fred étaient hermétiquement fermées mais elle sentait derrière ce contact d'apparence froide tout la vivacité de la passion qu'elle-même ressentait. Ce simple baiser fit céder le barrage tout entier pour Nerys : elle laissa le désir prendre possession de son corps, s'y abandonnant complètement. Elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de Fred, l'autre prenant place au niveau de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Instinctivement son corps se colla au sien car elle avait besoin de ce contact, elle avait besoin de le sentir auprès d'elle, de sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers les vêtements.

Et puis Fred lâcha prise lui aussi, abandonnant cette froideur hésitante dans le contact. Leur baiser s'intensifia, faisant connaître à Nerys une passion nouvelle. La peau de Fred sous ses doigts était brûlante mais délicieuse. Elle avait envie de s'y attarder mais était incapable de détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Elle aurait aimé que le baiser dure des heures, soit interminable, qu'elle puisse enfin se laisser aller complètement au désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle avait encore envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

Mais Poudlard n'était certainement pas l'endroit pour ça, et ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

Fred se détacha d'elle. Il éloigna son visage mais garda l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille, son autre main allant s'attarder sur sa nuque. Elle-même garda ses mains sur lui. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin pour elle, elle n'avait plus envie de s'en détacher, elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne la fuite. Le contact était trop délicieux pour ça.

Il souriait. Elle répondit à son sourire avec une sincérité remplie d'émotions.

\- Je ne sors pas Angelina.

Elle se sentit rougir.

\- Mais je suis content que ça t'intéresse.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour lui glisser un bref baiser, rapide mais délicieux.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Demanda t-elle avec un peu d'hésitation.

Elle était heureuse d'être ainsi, d'être dans ses bras, d'assumer enfin tout le désir qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui mais elle se demandait tout de même pourquoi Fred agissait si bizarrement. Un instant il la détestait, le lendemain il l'embrassait.

\- Je crois que oui, Nerys.

Leurs sourires se scellèrent de nouveau dans un baiser. Il y avait dans ce contact quelque chose de magique. Enfin ils se laissaient aller à leur désir, à leur attirance, sans plus se soucier des barrières qui s'étaient établies entre eux et des malentendus qu'ils avaient partagé. Il n'avait pas fallut grand chose pour le réconcilier; ou peut-être que si. Il avait fallut une parole de Briséis, une prise de conscience, une question posée, un premier pas dans sa direction. Arriver à ce baiser dont elle pouvait enfin profiter pleinement n'avait pas été simple et elle comptait bien en savourer chaque seconde.

Elle avait l'impression qu'enfin tout allait bien. Tout semblait en adéquation, sans problème, conforme à ses désirs et à ses envies. Elle oubliait un instant tout ce qu'il y avait derrière, toute sa vie et toutes les complications que ce désir allait apporter.

En vérité tout semblait parfait.

Mais ce n'était que passager.


	14. Accio bonus

Bonjour à tous :)

Je suis très contente d'enfin vous retrouver, après plus d'un mois d'absence ! J'ai été prise par les fêtes de fin d'année, les examens, et j'ai aussi mis à jour _Monstrueusement humain_ entre-temps, donc c'était une période bien remplie. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, et même si il est un peut-être peu tard pour le dire, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 2019 ;)

Cet update est particulier : c'est un bonus.

En fait je travaille depuis quelques jours sur le chapitre suivant mais comme je traîne un peu (j'ai une hésitation sur une scène, est-ce que je la mets dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant ? Je suis en plein doute ahah) j'avais envie de vous partager ce petit "bonus" pour vous faire patienter et vous remettre dans le bain des aventures Fred/Nerys.

J'espère que cette petite scène vous plaira, ce n'est pas grand chose mais je trouvais ça marrant d'écrire sur ce moment-là :)

 **Guest** ahah je suis contente que le bisou procure une telle réaction :p j'appréhendais un peu d'écrire cette scène de cette façon, j'avais peur que ça sonne comme un final alors que j'ai encore PLEIN de choses à raconter. J'espère que la suite (en préparation) te plaira :)

 **Flopette** je ne peux pas trop t'en dire sous peine de spoiler ahah mais forcément que le sujet Amadeus va ressortir à un moment ou à un autre :p Pareil pour Briséis, ce que je peux t'en dire c'est que c'est un électron libre, et qu'elle n'irait sûrement pas s'enquiquiner d'un mec mais tout ça sera expliqué plus tard. Pour Gale je comprends bien qu'il ne plaise pas, il n'est pas censé plaire mais il est encore là pour un bon moment ce bougre. En tout cas merci pour tes mots et tes encouragements, je suis vraiment contente que tu suives cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt :) C'est typiquement ce genre de review qui donne envie d'écrire et de publier le plus vite possible donc merci pour ça.

 **Chachou169** Il était temps que Nerys ait une prise de conscience ! Et en effet ça commence à bien bouger, il était temps (même si je ne voulais pas aller plus vite pour rester cohérente). J'espère que tu as passé de très bonnes fêtes aussi, et que tu continueras de liker la suite de cette histoire :)

 **Lea** wow merci pour ce joli mot doux :) Ca semble idiot à dire car j'imagine que c'est ça pour tous les "auteurs" mais je me suis tellement investis dans cette histoire/les personnages que je suis trop contente quand quelqu'un me dit qu'il adore/qu'il est plongé dedans etc. C'est vraiment super important pour moi de le savoir, ça me motive, ça me donne envie de continuer. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un review :)

 **Rina Uzumaki** bon allez j'avoue, j'ai 25 ans mais je suis toujours une grooosse romantique das l'âme :p Pas dans la vraie vie, mais dans les histoires j'aime bien quand les histoires d'amour sont compliquées et pleines de passion. J'espère ne pas trop tomber dans le côté "fleur bleue" pour autant. En tout cas on partage le même goût pour les histoires romantiques, si tu en as à me conseiller sur l'univers d'Harry Potter n'hésite pas :p

De manière générale un grand merci à tous :) Sachez que je suis très sensible à toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis aussi touchée par les ajouts dans les favorites/follows; pour tout vous avouer je regarde toujours le profil dès quelqu'un ajoute mon histoire dans sa liste, j'aime bien voir vos goûts et découvrir de nouvelles fanfictions à lire.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera au courant du mois de février (plus ou moins vite selon ma motivation, et selon les retours que vous me faites).

A bientôt !

 **Pour le contexte du bonus** : Nerys et Fred sont en troisième année (ils ont donc 13 ans, ouuuuuh, les petits chats). Harry Potter vient d'entrer en 1ère année et, le soir d'Halloween, lui, Ron et Hermione ont combattu le Troll qui avait été introduit à Poudlard (par Quirrell/Voldemort, je vous refais pas le tome 1). Cette scène se passe quelques jours plus tard, début novembre, en cours de métamorphose.

* * *

 **BONUS : LA RENCONTRE**

* * *

\- Installez-vous ! Aboya le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sans appel.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être désagréable mais les récents évènements semblaient avoir piétiné le peu de patience qu'elle avait. Le soir de Halloween n'avait pas été de tout repos et Harry Potter, dont la réputation n'était pourtant plus à faire, avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs en combattant un Troll avec deux de ses amis. Le récit de l'aventure passionnait tellement les élèves que personne ne semblait s'interroger sur la présence d'un Troll au sein du château. Nerys elle-même trouvait l'histoire passionnante, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute vu les personnes impliquées (un traitre-à-son-sang, une sang-de-bourbe et un sang-mêlé qui avait causé la perte d'un idéal sorcier).

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner à la métamorphose vivante. Vous allez faire des équipes de deux.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter et à se tourner vers leur compagnon de paillasse mais McGonagall ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

\- Je vais composer les équipes, ajouta t-elle.

Visiblement les incidents qui s'étaient déroulés lors du dernier cours lui étaient restés en tête. Les jumeaux Weasley (avec, Nerys en était sûre, la participation de Lee Jordan) avaient trouvé le moyen de faire grossir leurs aiguilles plutôt que de les transformer. Tous les élèves s'étaient précipités hors de la salle pour ne pas se faire embrocher par les dites aiguilles et malgré sa fermeté, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas réussit à les calmer durant le reste du cours.

Nerys jeta un regard ennuyé à Gale, son meilleur ami. Elle aimait travailler avec lui car ils s'entendaient à la perfection. Il n'avait jamais un mot trop haut pour elle, il savait lui expliquer les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et l'écoutait toujours avec attention. Elle était contente de s'être trouvé un ami si important dans sa vie - sa seule peur était de penser que leurs parents pourraient mal interpréter cette amitié et tenter de les fiancer. Devoir faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre ne l'enchantait guère, surtout que les professeurs étaient friands de la coopération inter-maisons et qu'elle n'avait aucun ami en dehors des Serpentards. Elle allait fatalement se retrouver avec un inconnu, et potentiellement quelqu'un avec qui l'entente serait impossible. Elle soupira de déplaisir.

\- Fawley et Jones, Johnson et Selwyn, Jordan et Pierce, Weasley et Avery - Weasley George, précisa t-elle.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi maîtresse d'elle-même et de ses émotions, Nerys aurait sans doute fait la grimace. Il n'y avait rien de pire pour une fille de son rang que de devoir se montrer aimable avec un traitre. Les Weasley était la risée de son univers, des personnages moqués et pris en exemple pour illustrer la déchéance. Ils s'étaient détournés du droit chemin, s'étaient pris d'une affection honteuse et non dissimulée pour les moldus et la bonne société n'avait pas pardonné ces écarts. Un tel retournement de veste était une insulte pour eux et les valeurs qu'ils défendaient.

\- Salut !

George Weasley, avec ses vêtements rapiécés et son sourire insolent venait de remplacer Gale à ses côtés.

En fille bien élevée en toutes circonstances, Nerys se força à lui adresser un sourire poli.

En vérité il la dégoûtait.

Toute sa vie elle avait appris à mépriser les gens comme lui, à se sentir offusquée de leur existence même. Ils faisaient honte à ce qu'elle était, aux valeurs qu'elle représentait, aux êtres qui lui étaient chers.

\- Bien, écoutez-moi maintenant, lança McGonagall avant d'énoncer les consignes.

Les plus importantes apparurent au tableau. Nerys n'avait aucune envie de devoir collaborer avec Weasley mais elle avait encore moins envie de rater la transformation. Elle prenait les études à cœur - trop, selon Gale, qui lui rappelait assez régulièrement qu'une femme devait être cultivée mais devait aussi trouver ses limites. Nerys était de nature obéissante mais, heureusement pour son bulletin scolaire, l'influence de Briséis se faisait aussi ressentir sur elle : son amie était également très investie et ne cessait de lancer des piques à Nerys sur ses notes dès qu'elle semblait se désintéresser du travail scolaire. Nerys en était parfois agacée puisqu'elle avait l'impression que Briséis cherchait simplement à entretenir la compétition pour montrer qu'elle était la meilleure.

\- Il faut qu'on lance le sort en même temps, tu es prêt ? Demanda Nerys avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable.

Elle espérait réussir à amadouer le Gryffondor mais c'était mal connaître les jumeaux Weasley ! Il la regardait avec un sourire prononcé, presque niais, comme si ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucune importance. Se sentir dévisagée de la sorte la fit rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel manque de manière (dévisager quelqu'un était très grossier).

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle avec une impulsivité peu commune, oubliant son élégance le temps d'une seconde.

Weasley ricana.

\- Je te trouve bien autoritaire Avery. Tu as une tâche sur ton col.

Nerys tira le col de sa robe de sorcière et remarqua qu'elle y avait laissé une tâche de sauce du déjeuner.

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle et Nerys sentait ses joues la chauffer de manière désagréable. Elle se sentait si fière et si bien éduquée mais se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation : un Weasley cherchait à la déstabiliser et il y arrivait très bien. Elle était incapable de savoir comment réagir. Toute sa vie elle avait été entourée de gens bien élevés et son manque évident de tenue la laissait stoïque et silencieuse. Son cœur lui criait de se rebeller et de le remettre à sa place, mais son cerveau si orienté par la bonne tenue lui interdisait de le faire.

\- On ne t'as pas appris à manger correctement ? Rajouta t-il, visiblement conscient de la gêne qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Cette fois la remarque la fit réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me donner des cours de bonnes manières.

Elle releva la tête, le menton dressé, dans un air fier et supérieur. Elle était vexée par ses remarques et se sentait agressée. Recevoir des conseils de bonnes manières de la part d'un Weasley, quelle blague ! Ils ne connaissaient ni l'élégance ni la dignité. Qu'il ose se trimballer avec une vieille robe de sorcier qui avait dû appartenir à tous les Weasley avant lui depuis trois générations prouvait bien qu'un Weasley était un moins-que-rien. Elle valait mieux que ça, elle valait mieux que lui.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-il avec une insolence qui transpirait la confiance.

Son ton lui fit brusquement réaliser que George était fier d'être un Weasley. Il n'avait pas conscience de la honte qui était associée à sa famille, du mépris que l'évocation de ce simple nom déclenchait.

\- Parce que tu es un Weasley, répondit-elle d'un ton qui traduisait l'évidence.

Il la regarda avec un regard curieux mais pas surpris. Il n'était pas tout à fait ignorant de ce qui se disait sur sa famille, et pour cause : les héritiers sang-pur ne rataient jamais une occasion d'insulter les Weasley. Elle-même était trop polie pour le dire clairement.

\- Ah oui, j'imagine que dans ta bouche ça veut dire sauvage...

Il soupira à la fin de sa phrase.

\- C'est ça !

Elle pensait mettre fin à leur échange, qu'elle avait suffisamment creusé le fossé qui les séparait pour qu'il la laisse tranquille mais encore une fois, c'était mal le connaître.

\- Tu m'en vois déçu.

Son sourire était provoquant et il la dévisageait d'un air si intense qu'elle se sentit bêtement rougir. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il cherchait à la déstabiliser et à la provoquer, sans doute de l'espoir de créer une dispute. Nerys avait assisté plus d'une fois à des éclats de voix entre les Weasley et certains de ses amis.

Mais lui aussi la connaissait mal si il croyait pouvoir l'agacer si facilement. Nerys avait appris à être une fille très bien élevée et ce n'était pas un Weasley qui allait lui faire oublier toutes ses bonnes manières. Élégante peu importante les circonstances, c'est ce que lui avait appris son père.

Elle décida donc de ne pas répondre à Weasley, et de se concentrer sur le sortilège de métamorphose qu'ils devaient effectuer.

Faute de meilleurs distraction, il l'imita et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à tenter de réaliser la transformation mais ils avaient du mal à effectuer le sortilège simultanément. Weasley était soit trop lent, soit trop rapide. Heureusement que la patience ne faisait pas défaut à Nerys.

\- Osoidergo !

Finalement ils réussirent à se synchroniser et le verre bougea, se transformant.

Nerys fut déçue : le verre se retrouva doté simplement d'un bec, le reste conservant sa forme originale. Le rendu était très étrange.

Animé par la curiosité, Weasley l'attrapa pour le regarder de plus près. Le bec (seule partie qui semblait pouvoir s'animer) lui donna un coup dans l'oreille lorsqu'il l'approcha trop près de son visage. Weasley grimaça.

La vision ridicule arracha un léger rire à Nerys, qui échangea un regard amusé avec Weasley.

\- Un peu de concentration s'il vous plait, tonna la voix de McGonagall dans le fond de la salle, la ramenant à la réalité.

Les élèves se calmèrent, Nerys retrouva son sérieux. Il n'était pas question de donner l'impression qu'elle sympathisait avec Weasley ou qu'elle s'amusait en sa présence.

Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais la présence du professeur à proximité coupa court à toute tentative de dialogue.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du coup, mais il se montra soudain beaucoup plus concentré et appliqué dans l'exécution du sort. Ils parvinrent même à réaliser la transformation en partie (l'oiseau était constitué mais manquait de vie). Les autres élèves rencontrèrent autant de difficultés, et Nerys songea que ces paires n'étaient décidément pas très efficaces et espérait que McGonagall en viendraient à la même conclusion. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir se coltiner Weasley pour un autre devoir.

Finalement la sonnerie apporta la délivrance pour tous. McGonagall leur expliqua que leur échec était prévisible : il leur faudrait des années d'entraînement en métamorphose pour y parvenir. A cette explication, Nerys soupira, et échangea un regard curieux avec le rouquin assit à sa droite.

Puis elle délaissa le verre pour ranger ses affaires. Weasley avait déjà tout rangé et s'apprêtait à déguerpir, mais il avait une dernière précision à lui faire.

\- Au fait, fit-il en se penchant vers elle comme pour lui confier un secret, je suis Fred.


	15. Ch 14 : décembre (2)

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec, enfin, un vrai chapitre :)

Je vais pas trop vous embêter avec du bla-bla, j'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis stressée, comme si j'avais peur que le chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur ^^ Je compte sur vous pour être honnêtes et me dire si des choses ne vont pas.

 **Cole Stewart** merci pour ta review :) je ne sais pas d'où vient ton pseudo mais Cole me fait penser au personnage de Charmed, ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs ahah. J'essaie de rendre les personnages et relations aussi réalistes que possible donc je suis contente que ça soit ton ressenti :) Je trouve que c'est le plus important dans une fiction (et surtout une histoire où les protagonistes viennent de mondes complètements différents) J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira aussi :)

Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour poster le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture et des bisous à tous ! :)

Pour rappel, dans le chapitre précédent : Nerys était en froid avec Fred, pour préserver les apparences (devant Gale notamment). Mais une conversation avec Briséis au sujet des fiançailles entre Evey et Dylan (qui sont cousins) lui a enfin fait comprendre qu'elle devait suivre le désir qu'elle avait pour Fred. Un instant pensive à l'idée qu'il puisse sortir avec Angelina Johnson, elle s'est laissée aller à un contact léger entre eux en cours de Soins. C'est ce qui semble avoir décidé Fred à faire un pas vers elle, pour qu'ils échangent enfin un baiser !

En parallèle Gale semble avoir des doutes sur la nature de sa relation avec Fred, Nerys a donc décidé d'être prudente et n'en parle à personne. Elle a appris par Finn et Olivia que Watson, la préfète-en-chef, cherchait à se venger d'elle.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 : DECEMBRE (2)**

* * *

\- Les canons de Chudley ont encore perdu, maugréa Dylan en refermant la page sportive de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Sa passion pour cette équipe de Quidditch médiocre était un mystère pour tous, et Nerys l'entendait plus souvent clamer sa déception que sa fierté de fidèle supporter. D'ordinaire Briséis ne ratait pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui mais cette fois-ci, elle était bien trop occupée à dévisager ses camarades de maison. Son regard allait régulièrement de Evey, qui malgré ses efforts ne parvenait pas à cacher sa tristesse, à Nerys, qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser son bonheur transparaître sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait venir ternir cette journée, pas même la tristesse de son amie.

\- Pour la petite fête que j'organise, nous ferons finalement ça le premier samedi des vacances, ajouta Dylan en commençant à dévorer son pudding.

Contrairement à Evey, l'annonce de leur union ne semblait pas le troubler. Nerys savait qu'il avait déjà dû se faire à l'idée au cours des dernières semaines car il était au courant de ce plan. Néanmoins son détachement exemplaire était surprenant. Sans doute que les Rowle étaient élevés dans des principes différents qui rendaient l'inceste plus supportable. Nerys n'aurait jamais pu entretenir une relation intime avec l'un de ses cousins, mais Dylan ne semblait pas gêné outre-mesure par ce qui s'annonçait. Les fiançailles n'avaient pas encore été rendues publiques ou officielles mais les gens de leur univers étaient déjà tous au courant ce qui indiquait que l'affaire était réglée. Nerys connaissait les prochaines étapes : une annonce serait faite dans la Gazette du Sorcier et le même jour des centaines d'invitations seraient envoyées par hiboux pour annoncer l'heureux évènement et la date prévue. Sans doute que leur mariage aurait lieu à l'automne suivant leur sortie de l'école, ou même durant le courant de l'été.

\- Très bien. Nerys, tu viendras déjeuner à la maison avant ? Proposa Gale, la sortant un instant de ses pensées maritales.

Il glissait sur elle un regard froid et neutre comme à l'accoutumée mais Nerys avait l'impression qu'il voyait à travers elle, comme si il tentait de deviner son secret. Elle tâchait fort de maîtriser sa bonne humeur mais Gale avait toujours eu le don de deviner ses émotions. Elle craignait qu'il ne devine son bonheur et ne comprenne quelle en était la cause.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec un faux entrain. J'ai hâte !

Pendant des années elle s'était réjouit des repas partagés avec les Selwyn mais, depuis quelques temps, elle commençait à se lasser de la perfection feinte de la famille et des remarques déplacées (mais subtilement enrobées) du maître de maison (un talent héréditaire semblait-il). Heureusement le repas ne s'éternisait jamais bien longtemps et Gale et elle finissaient souvent par discuter ensemble dans le petit salon en partageant quelques verres. Ils buvaient de l'alcool depuis leur quatorze ans, ce n'était pas mal considéré dans leur monde, mais Nerys faisait toujours attention à ne pas laisser le tête trop lui tourner de crainte de révéler des choses inappropriées.

\- Et qu'as-tu de prévu avec Amadeus ?

Elle était trop distraite, prenant le moindre prétexte pour se perdre dans ses pensées, mais la mention de son petit-ami fut comme une douche froide pour Nerys. Elle réalisa avec une gêne immense qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour lui depuis des jours. Elle avait l'impression que la marque Fred Weasley avait été apposée sur chacune de ses cellules et que plus rien d'autre n'existait. Amadeus Fawley ? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Hum, et bien je ne sais pas encore...

\- Tu devrais lui écrire, encouragea Gale. Tu as le temps avant le cours.

Son regard était si insistant qu'elle fut incapable de réfléchir à un mensonge pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Amadeus depuis des jours, elle n'avait pas répondu à son dernier courrier, elle l'avait à peine lu et abandonné au pied de son lit. Son coeur se serra légèrement à l'idée qu'elle puisse aussi mal traiter quelqu'un qui avait une place si importante dans sa vie. Certes, Fred Weasley l'obsédait, mais il n'était qu'une distraction passagère et elle devait assurer ses arrières malgré tout. L'homme de sa vie ne pouvait être que Amadeus Fawley. Dans son monde, les Fred servaient de distraction occasionnelle. Un beau mariage l'attendait avec Amadeus, une vie toute tracée à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber pour les beaux yeux d'un rouquin, aussi magnifiques soient-ils. Gale avait raison; il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup avec Amadeus.

\- Tu as raison.

Elle attrapa son sac, plume et parchemin et commença à rédiger.

 _Mon tendre Amadeus..._

Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais faire semblant n'avait jamais paru aussi difficile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ombrage les observait, assise derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et la mine réjouie. Son air attentif était dérangeant, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir deviner le moindre de leurs petits secrets. Nerys essayait de se concentrer sur sa lecture mais était fortement tentée de jeter un regard en direction de Fred. Mais elle se retenait, trop consciente des conséquences si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte.

Briséis, qui était installée devant elle, ne prenait même pas la peine de donner l'impression de lire l'ouvrage comme Ombrage l'avait ordonné. Elle était plongée dans une rédaction dont rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire. Cet acte de rébellion n'était guère étonnant : Briséis faisait toujours à sa guise sans se soucier du reste, et elle ne portait pas assez Ombrage dans son coeur pour lui témoigner du respect. Il était certain que Ombrage avait dû remarquer qu'elle faisait autre chose mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, elle avait décidée de ne pas relever et de la laisser continuer.

\- Messieurs Weasley, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Tous les élèves de la classe se retournèrent vers eux pour regarder quel était l'objet de cette agitation. Fred et George Weasley étaient confortablement installés dans leurs chaises, les pieds posés sur la table, leurs mains nouées dans la nuque, dans une attitude de détente et désinvolture qui était clairement provocante. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner le ressentiment qu'ils entretenaient à l'égard du professeur qui les avait privé de Quidditch et enfermé leurs balais aux cachots. Mais au lieu de faire profil bas pour tenter de se racheter, ils allaient encore plus loin. Typiquement Weasley.

\- Absolument rien professeur, répondit Fred avec un sourire si grand qu'il devait donner à Ombrage des envies de meurtre.

Cette dernière se leva de son siège et traversa la salle pour se mettre à leur niveau. Le fait qu'elle n'indique pas aux autres élèves de se concentrer sur leur lecture indiquait très clairement qu'elle voulait se servir de ce moment pour asseoir son autorité et marquer sa supériorité. Elle n'allait pas laisser les jumeaux Weasley gagner, elle voulait faire d'eux un exemple.

\- Ce sera donc deux semaines entières de retenue pour vous deux, dès ce soir dans mon bureau. Maintenant remettez-vous à la lecture.

Son air calme ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement son agacement. Elle abordait un de ses sourires hypocrites qui était devenue sa marque de fabrique.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi Freddie, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de lire.

George Weasley ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Nerys avait la sensation qu'elle et les autres assistaient à un duel dont le vainqueur serait difficilement identifiable. Les deux camps avaient une envie de vaincre et de s'imposer face à l'autre, sans que l'on sache dire laquelle était la plus forte. Nerys était bien sûr du côté des jumeaux même si elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, et elle était convaincue qu'elle n'était pas la seule vu le ressentiment que Ombrage inspirait à beaucoup d'élèves. Même Briséis avait lâché sa rédaction pour observer la scène et, au regard assassin qu'elle portait à la petite femme en rose, nul doute qu'elle était aussi du côté des rouquins.

\- Messieurs Weasley, je vous prie de quitter mon cours immédiatement et d'aller rendre visite au professeur McGonagall, dont les mises en garde devraient être prises davantage au sérieux. Je vais être dans l'obligation d'écrire à Conelius - je veux dire le Ministre Fudge - pour lui indiquer que deux élèves me tiennent tête et qu'il serait sage d'en aviser leur père qui - c'est amusant ! - est un de ses collaborateurs.

N'importe quel spectateur de cette scène ne connaissant pas Ombrage aurait pu manquer la menace dissimulée dans ces quelques mots, mais eux la comprirent tous. La mention d'Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère de la Magie, n'était pas anodine. Ombrage tenait à rappeler qu'elle entretenait des liens étroits avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne et qu'il serait facile pour elle de destituer un employé quelconque. Menacer les jumeaux Weasley ne servaient à rien, les punir non plus et il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne pouvait rien faire contre eux. Le seul moyen de les maîtriser était d'utiliser leur point faible, et le point faible d'un Weasley était forcément sa famille.

Fred et George Weasley restèrent silencieux, sans doute surpris et pris de court par cette attitude qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu.

\- Reprenons, fit Ombrage avec un sourire que personne ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

Elle était totalement satisfaite. Elle avait enfin gagné.

Nerys se risqua un regard plus insistant en direction de Fred mais il ne la remarqua pas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était particulièrement impatiente de se rendre en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ce mardi-là. Elle n'avait pas recroisé Fred depuis le samedi soir précédent dans un contexte isolé. Ils ne seraient pas tout à fait seuls en cours mais déjà plus tranquilles. Jamais elle n'aurait songé se réjouir autant d'aller en cours un jour. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle accordait peut-être trop d'importance à Fred, qu'un simple désir ne devait pas empoisonner toute son existence et son quotidien, mais c'était trop agréable pour qu'elle veuille tout à fait le freiner. Se laisser porter était plus simple, elle était enfin en paix avec son désir secret et il suffisait simplement d'attendre que la flamme s'éteigne au cours des prochains jours.

\- Hé !

Olivia la rattrapa. Elle avait les joues et le nez roses à cause du froid, lui donnant un air enfantin adorable.

\- Tu es bien motivée à aller en cours aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle en riant, une fois à sa hauteur.

Olivia se moquait bien sûr, mais elle n'aurait pas pu être plus proche de la vérité.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient déjà là lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Nerys échangea un regard avec Fred et se sentit rougir. Rien qu'avec ce regard, elle sentait sa peau frémir et son coeur s'emballer. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau et se sentit rougir à cette pensée, bien consciente qu'elle avait complètement dépassée le cap de l'objectivité. Son regard était perçant, presque trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le supporter à distance et en public. Il déclenchait des émotions nouvelles chez elle, qu'elle n'avait pas été habituée à maîtriser.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les Abbatrez, venez avec moi !

Hagrid venait d'arriver mais il fit aussitôt demi-tour en direction de la forêt interdite, les invitant à le suivre d'un large geste de la main.

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers le parc et par un heureux hasard, Nerys et Fred se retrouvèrent côté à côte, un peu derrière les autres (en fait Nerys avait ralenti le pas et Fred l'avait imité). Il souriait, et elle répondit bien volontiers à son sourire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un seul geste en public, et les paroles devaient être mesurées pour ne pas être entendues. La tentation était grande pourtant d'effleurer sa main, de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre lui. Mais Nerys était plus forte que ça et elle décida de garder une certaine distance de sécurité avec lui.

\- Ombrage m'a collé toute la semaine. Je n'aurai aucun soir de libre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle comprit ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se retrouver dans un recoin caché pour laisser libre court à leur désir. La déception était grande.

\- Tu devrais te méfier d'Ombrage, elle est vicieuse.

Fred ne prenait rien au sérieux, et elle appréciait sa frivolité mais elle savait aussi que cela pourrait un jour lui porter préjudice. Il ne se méfiait pas assez, et ne savait sans doute pas à quel point la petite femme en rose en avait après lui et tous ses amis, au point d'avoir demandé à Nerys de récolter quelques informations.

\- Oh non, c'est la femme la plus charmante que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Dit-il en posant la main sur le coeur.

Son sourire idiot était irrésistible et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Elle aurait aimé profiter davantage de cette conversation et de sa présence, aussi éloignée fut-elle, mais ils finirent pas rattraper le groupe et durent se séparer. Au moins Fred avait-il comprit que cette relation étrange et passagère devait rester leur secret.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Vous croyez que Potter dit la vérité ? Demanda Olivia avec une mine rêveuse, observant le Survivant qui travaillait à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque.

Un instant Nerys se demanda de quoi elle parlait, puis la réalité la rattrapa brutalement. Elle était si confortablement installée dans le château avec ses problèmes d'adolescente et d'étudiante qu'elle avait oublié, le temps d'un instant, ce qui se passait en-dehors des murs du château. Elle se gifla mentalement pour sa frivolité et son manque de sérieux sur les choses qui importaient vraiment. Elle était concentrée sur des choses aussi idiotes que des notes et du désir sexuel alors qu'un mage puissant menaçait de renverser l'ordre sorcier déjà bien établit. Ce renversement se ferait dans le sang et la violence, elle le savait.

\- Bien sûr que non, ricana Finn.

Bien sûr que non, ils ne savaient pas. Nerys se sentait comme une étrangère au milieu de ses trois compères (Briséis s'était jointe au petit groupe une heure plus tôt en silence) qui ignoraient tout de la menace qui approchait. Ils étaient là, à discuter tranquillement d'une chose qui les dépassait tous. Le malaise aurait pu s'arrêter ici si seulement Briséis ne s'y était pas mêlée.

\- C'est un mensonge, sinon crois-moi, il y aurait beaucoup moins d'élèves à Poudlard ! Lança Briséis avec un cynisme glaçant.

Sa remarque mit les autres mal à l'aise. Briséis n'était pas une vraie méchante, mais son égoïsme et son manque d'empathie en faisait sans doute la personne la plus dangereuse de ce groupe.

\- Il y en a déjà un de moins, souffla Olivia avec une tristesse infinie.

La mention de Cédric Diggory fit tordre l'estomac de Nerys et lui planta une épine dans le coeur avec une violence rare. Elle revoyait Cédric Diggory avant sa mort, un jeune homme beau et intelligent dont la multitude de qualités n'avait pourtant pas atténué sa modestie et sa gentillesse. C'était un vrai champion de Poudlard, le seul qu'il pouvait y avoir. Elle ne l'avait pas connu intimement mais elle revoyait pourtant nettement son image dans sa tête : se dire qu'il était mort paraissait invraisemblable. Et pourtant elle connaissait maintenant la vérité : Cédric Diggory avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort.

Ces pensées mirent Nerys dans un état nouveau, incompréhensible. Être à la bibliothèque lui sembla soudain insupportable et elle n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir.

\- Excusez-moi, balbutia t-elle avec le peu d'esprit et de conscience qui lui restait en se levant.

Elle parvint à atteindre les portes de la bibliothèque sous les regards curieux mais pas réellement inquiets de ses camarades.

Seule dans le couloir, les portes refermées, elle dût prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Un poids venait de s'abattre sur sa cage thoracique et comprimait ses poumons jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son souffle se fit rapide, irrégulier et difficile. Son esprit s'embrouillait, sa vue devenait floue.

Elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : une crise de panique.

Elle suffoquait, incapable de respirer, incapable de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Puis elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras, un souffle inquiet ventiler son visage. Une jeune fille était penchée vers elle en fronçant les sourcils et, au milieu des bouffées de chaleur qui l'envahissait et lu tournait la tête, Nerys mit quelques instants à reconnaître Hermione Granger.

\- Neville, aide-moi ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

De son air autoritaire, elle obligea l'un de ses amis (le petit Londubat, aussi mignon que maladroit) à venir lui porter secours. Nerys réalisa que c'était elle qu'ils voulaient emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller et d'affronter les questions inquisitrices de l'infirmière mais elle était trop déboussolée pour protester et se laissa attraper comme une vulgaire poupée, et conduire par les deux Gryffondors dans l'antre médicale du château. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle marchait ou si ils la traînait simplement.

Le promenade sembla lui éclaircir l'esprit au bout d'un moment. L'oppression sur sa cage thoracique sembla se défaire petit à petit à chacun de ses pas et elle arriva à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal et donc à se concentrer de nouveau sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait un bras passé autour des épaules de la petite Granger, et un autre sur le petit Londubat. Ce retour à la réalité la fit s'immobiliser.

\- Ca va ? S'enquit la petite Granger.

Londubat et elle maintenant fermement son bras autour de leur épaules mais son équilibre de nouveau assuré, elle parvint à se dégager de leur poigne.

\- Euh oui oui, ça va mieux.

Elle se sentit rougir, honteuse de s'être retrouvée dans une telle situation et d'avoir dû être aidée par deux Gryffondors qu'elle aurait elle-même laissé dans leur malheur plutôt que de leur venir en aide. Le regard de Londubat était fuyant, et pour cause : combien de fois Nerys avait-elle assisté à une scène où Dylan insultait et rabaissait publiquement le petit Londubat sans jamais lever le petit doigt ? Il l'aidait alors qu'elle l'avait volontiers laissé couler plus d'une fois.

\- Merci, souffla t-elle.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien, acceptant le remerciement sans l'apprécier réellement. Peut-être était-ce ça la fameuse grandeur d'âme des Gryffondors.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis pour aller rejoindre le cours de potions. Gale et Dylan ouvraient la marche à plusieurs pas devant, suivis d'une Evey fantomatique qui semblait ne même plus vouloir donner le change, et d'une Briséis encore agitée par la conversation du petit-déjeuner. Encore une fois, Gale et elle avaient eu un avis divergent sur quelque chose et la conversation aurait complètement tourné à l'orage si Dylan n'avait pas fait diversion en leur racontant une blague ridicule. Peut-être que son manque de manières était finalement sa façon à lui de les distraire.

Nerys suivait le petit groupe d'un pas morne, un peu déçue que sa semaine ne se passe pas tout à fait comme prévue (pas un seul moment partagé avec Fred !) et pas très motivée à affronter le professeur Rogue durant deux heures.

Alors qu'elle traversait le Hall, une main lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

C'était Fred, qui la regardait avec un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Sa poigne était ferme et douce à la fois.

\- Tu vas bien ? Hermione m'a dit que...

Son inquiétude était touchante mais son geste la gênait. Il y avait beaucoup trop de regards curieux autour d'eux pour qu'elle se laisse faire de la sorte sans rien dire, et elle craignait que dans son dos l'un de ses amis ne remarque la scène. Aussi elle se dégagea rapidement, tentant de prendre un air agacé (ce qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout).

\- Oui ça va Weasley. Je dois aller en cours.

En réalité elle désirait plus que tout sentir sa main sur sa peau, ne serait-ce qu'à travers le tissu d'un vêtement. Mais elle savait cela impossible, du moins en public, et il aurait été trop dangereux de se laisser aller à ce désir à cet instant.

A travers son regard elle tenta de faire comprendre à Fred que ce n'était pas contre lui, qu'elle était touchée de son inquiétude, et qu'elle aurait mille fois préférer pouvoir le serrer contre elle mais elle craignait de ne pas y parvenir correctement. Les deux fois où elle avait repoussé Fred en public, cela l'avait atrocement vexé.

Par un heureux coup du hasard (vraiment un hasard ?) George Weasley fit une chute magistrale en tentant de monter les escaliers, attirant toute l'attention et les rires de la foule sur lui. Pendant une seconde, Nerys fut certaine que personne ne prêtait attention à elle et à Fred, et c'était la seconde dont elle avait besoin. De ses doigts elle effleura sa main, un contact si léger qu'il fut à peine perceptible mais lui brûla pourtant l'épiderme d'intensité.

\- Je suis désolée Fred, c'est trop risqué.

L'instant d'après elle avait rejoint ses amis, le laissant seul au milieu du Hall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Une nouvelle fois, Nerys se retrouvait seule dans la salle commune en compagnie d'un Dylan visiblement soucieux de se confier. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cette relation à sens unique, qu'elle l'acceptait pourtant afin de ne pas le vexer. Et puis Dylan n'était pas un vrai méchant, il était juste un garçon maladroit avec de drôles d'idées dans la tête (sans doute implantées par le milieu familial) et un manque de tenue, qui était dérangeant dans les grandes occasions, mais dont on s'accommodait plus facilement dans l'intimité. Il était installé dans le grand fauteuil en cuir de la salle commune, celui qui donnait automatiquement une allure princière, mais sur Dylan cette impression ne faisait que renforcer le décalage. Au lieu de se tenir droit et fier, il avait la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, le dos courbé, le regard vide.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Dylan semblait hésitant dans ses propos. Un instant Nerys avait l'impression de se retrouver face au petit garçon qu'il avait été jadis, si peu confiant en lui et soucieux de ne pas commettre d'impair. Mais ce petit garçon avait depuis longtemps laissé place à un adolescent arrogant et sans intérêt pour les manières. Que lui arrivait-il ? L'annonce des fiançailles avait-elle réussit à fissurer en partie cette carapace ?

\- J'aimerais être sûr que Evey va bien. Elle ne se confiera pas à moi maintenant que... que nous sommes fiancés.

Son regard était dur, presque froid. Pourtant ses mots et son ton traduisaient une réelle inquiétude que Nerys trouva touchante. Dylan avait bien des défauts mais il était loyal et aimant et il était soucieux de ne pas heurter sa cousine qu'il adorait plus que tout. Nerys se sentait triste pour eux de se retrouver dans une telle situation, elle savait que c'était leur destin mais elle était heureuse d'avoir elle-même eut le choix de son compagnon. Elle ne savait pas très bien quel quotidien elle allait partager avec Amadeus en dehors des murs de Poudlard, mais au moins il n'était pas de sa famille et personne ne le lui avait imposé.

\- Je lui parlerai, souffla Nerys.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie d'aborder ce sujet avec Evey, elle le trouvait trop risqué mais elle sentait qu'elle devrait s'y mettre. Après tout n'était-ce pas son rôle d'amie que de prendre soin d'elle ? Evey et Briséis étaient les seules amies qui lui resteraient à l'avenir, elle devait en prendre soin malgré leurs différences.

\- Merci, répondit Dylan dans un murmure à peine audible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Comment va Evey tu crois ? demanda Nerys à Briséis.

Peut-être que Briséis n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour lui répondre car elle ne semblait pas supporter le sujet mais elle présentait l'avantage d'être tout à fait honnête et c'était ce dont Nerys avait besoin. Les autres auraient répondu que Evey allait bien, que l'annonce d'un mariage bouleversait l'existence mais que ce n'était qu'en préparation du bonheur à venir; en bref ils auraient répété le baratin habituel pour préserver les apparences.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Le détachement de Briséis était violent. Elle continua ses mots fléchés sorciers sans même lever les yeux de son journal, comme si Evey était une parfaite inconnue et que son existence lui importait peu. Pourtant elles connaissaient Evey depuis l'enfance, entretenaient des liens d'amitié depuis et étaient destinées à former un petit groupe d'épouses respectables une fois leurs études à Poudlard terminées.

Son indifférence était blessante. Nerys réalisa que Briséis pourrait tout à fait avoir ce genre de remarque à son propos. Leur amitié ne semblait qu'illusion.

\- C'est ton amie pourtant, répliqua t-elle.

Attaquer Briséis n'était jamais une bonne idée et Nerys le savait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher. Pendant une seconde le temps sembla se figer. Briséis finit par lever les yeux, poser sa plume et même plier son journal. Nerys comprit qu'elle l'avait vexée. Briséis était une femme indépendante qui n'aimait pas être contredite ni qu'on la sorte de sa zone de confort. Elle était toujours persuadée de détenir la vérité absolue et d'être la seule à se comporter convenablement. Les remarques lui semblaient donc déplacées et elle ne les acceptait pas. En règle générale, Nerys acceptait bien volontiers ce défaut de son amie car elle y était habituée, mais en de très rares occasions elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de témoigner son agacement.

\- Oui c'est mon amie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois toujours prendre son parti. Il faut accepter ou se rebeller mais se plaindre n'a jamais été une option. On est pas des marionnettes.

Ses yeux ronds roulaient, témoignage de son agitation. Nerys avait l'impression d'être prise pour une idiote, comme si Briséis se sentait obligée de lui expliquer les choses simples de la vie.

\- Je sais bien Briséis mais le choix est compliqué, c'est tout.

Briséis soupira mais sembla se calmer.

\- Ca c'est sûr Nerys... Une vie de servitude luxueuse ou une vie d'aventures dans la misère...

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Nerys réalisa qu'il y avait des choses que Briséis ne lui disait pas, des réflexions personnelles qu'elle avait gardé pour elle et peut-être des plans d'avenir qui étaient secrets. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle, Evey, Briséis et tous les gens de leur monde suivraient le chemin qui était tout tracé sans poser de questions et sans résistance. Mais que se passerait-il si l'un d'eux se rebellait et s'éloignait ? Et si Briséis méditait à cette option ? Elle était la seule d'entre eux assez courageuse pour ça.

\- Mais on choisit, c'est tout.

Son air sévère et assuré ne laissait pas de place au doute : Briséis ne réfléchissait à rien. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'hésitant, elle savait déjà de quoi son avenir serait fait. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien qu'elle acceptait les remarques de Gale et de Dylan, qu'elle se pliait aux volontés de ce monde qui était le leur : elle voulait encore en faire parti.

\- Je pense juste qu'on devrait soutenir Evey, et l'aider à accepter la nouvelle.

\- On l'aidera Nerys, autant qu'on pourra...

Nerys eut enfin l'impression que Briséis se sentait impliquée et concernée par la vie de son amie, et c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait entendre. Ca ne réglait pas le problème pour Evey mais au moins elles pourraient être deux à essayer de la soutenir dans cette étape de sa vie.

\- Bonne nuit Nerys, je vais me coucher.

Briséis attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir. La salle commune était entièrement vide car l'heure était bien avancée. Les filles avaient décidé de traîner ce soir-là pour travailler ensemble sur un devoir de sortilèges mais s'étaient égarées au fil des discussions et elles avaient peu avancé. Nerys décida de rester encore quelques instants dans le fauteuil confortable de la salle commune, près du feu qui commençait à s'éteindre.

\- Au fait Nerys ?

Elle se retourna vers Briséis, qui était juste à l'entrée des escaliers mais avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire avant d'aller dormir.

\- Sois plus discrète avec Weasley.

Et elle disparut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa ronde touchait à sa fin lorsque, au bout du couloir, elle aperçut une silhouette. Il lui suffit de se rapprocher de quelques pas pour reconnaître Fred qui l'observait, adossé contre un mur, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa retenue avec Ombrage avait enfin dû se terminer (selon la rumeur elle ne leur avait même pas donné le dimanche comme repos, ils avaient réellement une retenue par soir, maudite Ombrage !). Nerys se sentait à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Il s'était écoulé une semaine avant qu'ils aient enfin l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête, une semaine ! C'était énorme ! Fred ne s'était-il pas lassé de ce jeu du chat et de la souris où ils avaient peu d'occasion de passer du temps ensemble ? Et elle ? N'aurait-elle pas dû avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre grâce à cette distance ? Au contraire elle avait l'impression que les choses s'étaient empirées, elle le désirait d'autant plus...

Sans trop savoir quoi faire elle s'approcha de lui, lui faisant face.

\- Salut, fit-elle un peu bêtement.

Elle ne savait pas très bien si il était fâché contre elle pour l'incident du Hall. Heureusement Fred était moins guindé qu'elle, et plus enclin à suivre ses désirs sans se soucier du reste : il se pencha pour lui attraper le bras et l'attirer contre lui. Nerys se retrouva collé contre son torse, mais n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le spectacle puisque déjà les lèvres de Fred prenaient possession des siennes. Ce contact lui donnait le tournis. Elle dû s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas chuter, glissant ses mains sur sa nuque, collant encore davantage son corps contre le sien. Leurs lèvres dansaient dans une valse infinie, le baiser se prolongeant et devenant plus intense encore. Ce baiser lui paraissait encore plus délicieux que le premier, et l'inverse semblait vrai.

Un instant ils perdirent le contrôle; Fred le souffla rauque quitta ses lèvres pour lui déposer des baisers sur la mâchoire et dans le cou, et Nerys glissa ses mains de ses épaules à son torse, appréciant le contact des muscles qu'elle sentait se tendre sous le vêtement. Elle en perdait le contrôle de sa respiration et de son esprit. Ne comptait plus que le contact de Fred; ses lèvres sur elle, ses mains fermes qui la maintenait, son souffle qui glissait sur sa peau.

Des deux, Fred fut celui qui garda le contact à la réalité. D'une main douce mais ferme il l'écarta un peu de lui pour reprendre le contrôle.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant.

\- Viens, fit-elle en lui attrapant la main.

Elle le traîna jusqu'à une des salles vides à proximité, une salle de cours inutilisée depuis des années mais dont le mobilier avait été conservé. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, retrouvant une intimité, enfin.

Comme deux amants si longtemps séparés par la force des choses, ils se laissèrent aller à ce désir qui les animait. Quand le souffle leur manquait pour s'embrasser, les lèvres se quittaient un instant pour se perdre sur la joue, dans le cou. Il était difficile pour Nerys de garder la tête froide mais elle tentait de se rappeler qu'elle était dans une école, et que se laisser trop aller avec un autre n'était pas digne.

Au bout d'un moment, Nerys, assise sur l'un des bureau, repoussa légèrement Fred. Elle garda cependant ses mains sur lui, sur ses épaules, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de maintenir un certain contact entre eux.

\- Tu es un homme occupé.

Elle faisait référence à son emploi du temps chargé de retenues.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je t'ai manqué ?

Il lui glissa un énième baiser sur la tempe avant de la serrer brièvement contre lui.

\- Oh !

Il glissa une main dans sa poche, en sortit un Gallion qu'il examina une seconde. Curieuse, Nerys s'en empara avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le ranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-elle en examinant le Gallion.

Il avait l'air étrange (comme un faux) mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation puisque Fred l'attrapa pour le remettre dans sa poche.

\- C'est toute ma fortune jeune fille, il faut en prendre soin.

\- J'oubliais que tu étais pauvre...

Il ricana. Le fossé qui existait entre eux était toujours présent. Fred était toujours un Weasley, pauvre, misérable, sans réputation alors qu'elle était une digne et fière Avery qui ne manquait de rien. Pourtant il était plus simple d'en rire, de ces différences qui les empêchait d'assumer leur désir autrement qu'en secret et qui ne permettraient jamais qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'autre entre eux.

\- Pauvre mais séduisant, tu ne perds pas au change !

Il fit un sourire, elle lui glissa un baiser sur les lèvres. Soudain il pris un air sérieux, comme si une autre pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet de... Lord Voldemort ?

Il prononçait son nom, ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Fit-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

La question lui paraissait déplacée, presque comme une attaque. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué ce sujet aussi clairement ensemble parce que ces choses-là n'étaient pas les plus populaires à Poudlard, les adolescents préféraient penser à leurs problèmes quotidiens plutôt qu'à ceux qui régissaient le monde au-dehors. Nerys était bien placée pour le savoir puisqu'elle avait complètement occulté ce problème de sa vie pour ne pas devenir chèvre et éviter de souffrir d'une nouvelle crise de panique.

Elle savait que Fred était au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il était un ami de Harry Potter et devait lui faire confiance. Ce qu'elle et tous les autres avaient pris pour un récit de fou était en fait une vérité que personne ne voulait voir. Mais Nerys savait désormais où était la vérité.

\- Rien, je voulais juste savoir.. Je crois Harry, c'est mon ami. Je pense qu'Il est de retour. Et tes amis semblent les mieux placés pour se rallier à lui, donc tu aurais pu entendre quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci il eut l'intelligence de ne pas mentionner son père. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu qui se rapprochait de celle-ci s'était mal terminée, notamment à cause des accusations que Fred avait formulé à l'encontre de Mr Avery.

\- Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour... Ca ne veut pas dire que tous mes amis se rallieront à lui.

En vérité Nerys ne savait pas. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

\- C'est marrant... Ta façon de dire "Seigneur des Ténèbres", c'est un truc de sang-pur ça.

Effectivement, c'était la façon dont le mage noir était désigné dans son monde. Ils ne mentionnaient jamais ouvertement son nom, et n'utilisaient pas le sobriquet ridicule de "Tu-sais-qui". Parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres montraient qu'ils avaient un rapport particulier avec le mage et Nerys ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte. Les mots avaient un sens, un pouvoir et elle ne devait pourtant jamais l'oublier.

\- C'est ce que je suis Weasley, une sang-pur. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Elle attendait réellement une réponse. Elle savait qu'elle était différente des personnes qu'il fréquentait, qu'elle pouvait facilement passer pour une fille trop coincée et trop réservée, si loin de l'image qu'on se faisait du genre de fille qui pouvait plaire à Fred Weasley.

\- Je suis de nouveau Weasley maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas te vexer, je m'inquiète juste pour toi, et tes mauvaises fréquentations...

Il lui fit un sourire, elle lui répondit par un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- De tous Weasley, c'est toi ma pire fréquentation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Miss Avery, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Ombrage désigna la chaise face à son bureau. Nerys s'y installa. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvé là depuis des semaines mais elle savait que Ombrage la surveillait et attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne à elle avec les informations désirées. Elle avait repoussé ce moment au maximum mais il était maintenant temps de dévoiler à Ombrage certaines informations.

\- Vous vouliez discuter de quelque chose ? Demanda Ombrage avec une naïveté feinte.

Elle savait très bien ce que Nerys faisait dans son bureau. Celle-ci accepta poliment une tasse de thé et lui répondit :

\- Oui professeur, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. J'ai tout découvert. Je sais où se trouve le fugitif Sirius Black.


	16. Ch 15 : décembre (3)

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis (enfin) de retour après plusieurs semaines d'absence, et je suis désolée de ce temps d'attente !

Je n'ai pas été totalement inactive depuis : j'ai pris le temps de relire et corriger (comme je pouvais) les chapitres précédents ces dernières semaines. J'ai essayé de faire la guerre aux répétitions, et tenté de me réconcilier avec les virgules. Je pense qu'il doit rester énormément de fautes tout de même (je ne me suis pas replongée dans mes règles de grammaire/conjugaison etc) mais ça permet déjà un premier ménage !

J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre-ci, la fin m'a donné du fil à retordre car j'ai changé d'avis à de multiples reprises sur ce qui devait se passer ou non. En plus le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude (2 fois plus !). J'espère que ça aidera à me faire pardonner pour l'attente :p

Un grand merci général pour vos mots, vos follows, vos lecture. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre (même si tardif).

Je ne donne pas de date pour la prochaine publication mais je fais au mieux, surtout que je suis en vacances :)

Petit PS pour ceux qui me suivent aussi sur "Monstrueusement Humain" : j'ai commencé à rédiger le prochain chapitre !

A bientôt, bonne lecture à tous ! :)

 **Morguiiie** Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot :) Rien que ces quelques lignes me font déjà énormément plaisir ! Pour le passage Briséis/Nerys, j'ai adoré l'imaginer/l'écrire parce que je le voyais comme assez révélateur, et le fait que tu le soulignes me rassure : je suis pas totalement passée à côté de ce que je voulais faire ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et que l'évolution progressive des relations (tellement de trucs à développer encore !) te plaira :)

 **Guest** Merciii, j'ai été lente pour la suite, pourras-tu me pardonner ? ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **audelie** Merci pour ton petit mot franchement, parce que c'est en partie ce qui m'a reboosté pour reprendre l'écriture, ça m'a relancé dans le truc :) Nerys est née pour plein de raisons, mais notamment parce que j'ai été très active à une période de ma vie sur les RPG (ce sont des plateformes - forums - où tu interprètes un personnage de ta création dans un univers à travers l'écriture) et que ça aide à développer l'imagination et la création de personnages. Pour les jumeaux, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours vu Fred comme le plus chieur/provoquant des deux, et George comme le plus renfermé; ils n'ont jamais été des copies 100% conformes à mes yeux ^^ (pourtant c'est bien comme ça qu'ils sont présentés dans les livres donc... je sais pas pourquoi). Pour Ombrage je te laisse découvrir tout ça ;) Pour info ma fic a commencé à être publiée en septembre 2018 (published) mais la dernière mise à jour date de février 2019 (updated). Je te le précise parce que j'ai mis trèèès longtemps à capter, si jamais tu avais pas fait attention :)

 **Camille baker** Tu es arrivée en plein das ma période "relecture", merci :) Effectivement le couple de Fred Weasley avec une inconnue ça ne court pas les rues sur (malheureusement) donc je suis contente de trouver un public de lecteurs tout de même :) Pour Ombrage je te comprends ahah. J'essaie de donner des qualités/défauts à tous les personnages mais j'ai du mal avec cette petite femme en rose ! J'en garde un souvenir trop désagréable ^^

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : DECEMBRE (3)**

* * *

Ce lundi matin-là, les filles du dortoir avaient été bien matinales et Nerys se retrouvait seule avec Evey, qui nouait sa cravate d'un air absent. Se retrouver seules et loin des oreilles indiscrètes sans devoir se donner rendez-vous était une occasion rare : Nerys savait qu'elle devait en profiter pour aborder le sujet des fiançailles. Elle était hésitante mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Evey ne savait sans doute pas à qui se confier, elle avait sûrement besoin d'une parole réconfortante, de quelqu'un qui lui dise que ce qu'elle faisait était la seule option et qu'elle devait s'en réjouir malgré les difficultés. Nerys n'était pas certaine d'être la personne la mieux placée pour aborder un sujet aussi sensible avec Evey (elles n'étaient pas extrêmement proches) mais elle avait donné sa parole à Dylan. Elle avait réfléchi à quelques arguments au cours des derniers jours, qui n'étaient sûrement pas incroyablement pertinents mais avaient le mérite d'exister. Il ne restait plus qu'à se lancer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Nerys en s'approchant d'elle.

L'approche était dénuée d'originalité mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Evey s'interrompit et se tourna vers elle.

\- Très bien, merci.

Son ton était un peu froid, mais Nerys savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Cette froideur n'était dû qu'à l'automatisme de la réponse qu'elle adressait à tout le monde, et dont elle tentait sûrement de se convaincre. Evey n'allait sûrement pas se mettre à se confier sur ses états d'âme en un claquement de doigts, ce n'était pas digne et trop dangereux. Nerys savait qu'elle devait ruser.

\- Je pense que des gens risquent d'être étonnés quand ils sauront, pour le mariage, comme vous êtes cousins. J'entends déjà les critiques d'ici !

Evey sembla surprise par cette approche, mais intriguée. Nerys continua donc sur sa lancée :

\- Mais Dylan n'est pas un si mauvais choix, il t'adore, il ne te fera jamais de mal. Vous vous entendez tellement bien qu'un mariage ne peut que fonctionner.

L'argument était faible mais c'était pourtant la meilleure carte qu'elle avait à jouer. Evey fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sûrement à ce nouvel angle de vue. A défaut de lui donner envie d'épouser son cousin, peut-être pourrait-il au moins la réconforter quelque peu dans cette union. Dylan avait énormément de défauts, mais Nerys savait qu'il adorait Evey et qu'il lui était très loyal. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ferait toujours passer les bonheurs de sa femme avant les siens. C'était plus que ce qui se passait dans la plupart des mariages... Elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que Evey avait de la chance, mais son union aurait pu être pire. Evey resta silencieuse mais sembla arriver au même raisonnement.

\- Je te remercie Nerys, tu as raison. Tout se passera bien avec nos époux.

Nerys lui fit un sourire, avant qu'il ne s'estompe avec la pensée "Amadeus Fawley". Elle l'avait relégué dans un coin de sa tête sans plus s'en soucier, trop obnubilée par sa liaison secrète avec Fred. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait rester sur le droit chemin et ne pas oublier que Amadeus était l'homme de sa vie et son futur mari.

 _Fred Weasley n'est qu'une distraction_ , se rappela t-elle, de peur de l'oublier.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Les cours étaient terminés et les couloirs étaient vides. Nerys rentrait de la bibliothèque, où elle avait été emprunter un livre pour son cours de métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à travailler dans une bibliothèque bondée. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait été surprise de trouver les jumeaux Weasley dans l'antre sacrée de la bibliothécaire (même si ils semblaient plus divertir leurs camarades que travailler leurs devoirs). Nerys était toujours un peu gênée de se retrouver en présence de Fred au milieu d'une foule; elle craignait qu'un regard ne la trahisse. Heureusement Fred était plus doué qu'elle à ce petit jeu : il ne coula pas un seul regard dans sa direction. Elle aurait pu s'en sentir vexée si elle n'avait pas été consciente que c'était pour le mieux.

Elle était seule à marcher dans le couloir. Briséis et Gale étaient dans la Grande Salle avec Adrian et elle songeait à les rejoindre. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés ces dernières semaines à cause de la masse de travail qu'ils avaient à fournir, et les études avaient pris le pas sur leurs amitiés. Leurs moments passés à quatre étaient beaucoup plus rares.

Et puis, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, une main l'agrippa et l'entraîna à l'abri derrière la porte d'une salle vide.

Il n'y avait bien sûr qu'une seule personne pour se permettre ce genre de geste avec elle.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans la salle de classe que déjà Fred lui couvrait le cou de baisers et que ses mains glissaient dans son dos. Elle ricana de cette impatience.

\- C'est ta façon de dire bonjour ?

Il consentit à lui laisser un certaine marge de manœuvre mais garda ses bras autour d'elle, comme si il était incapable de se détacher d'elle. Elle glissa ses mains sur ses bras, appréciant de sentir la chaleur de sa peau et la fermeté de ses muscles. Fred Weasley était terriblement attirant, et c'était une honte de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué avant.

\- Seulement aux jolies filles, précisa t-il.

Le nez à Nerys se plissa, faussement vexée.

\- A toutes les jolies filles ?

Fred se pencha vers elle, glissant son nez le long de sa joue, plongeant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, semblant profiter de son contact et son odeur. Il y avait tant de naturel dans ces simples gestes qu'elle sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti tout cela avant. L'attirance et le désir qu'elle avait pour Fred Weasley était sans autre mesure. Le peu de fois où elle s'était laissée aller à penser à Amadeus dernièrement (ce qui était extrêmement rare) elle réalisait à quel point l'attachement qu'elle avait pour lui était banal et froid. Amadues était le choix sans sentiment de la raison; Fred était son plaisir que réclamait tout son être.

\- Non, juste à toi.

La réponse lui arracha un sourire, et elle releva le visage vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

L'étreinte fut douce au départ, presque innocente. Les lèvres se pressaient dans un baiser d'adolescents insouciants. Et puis les mains de Fred se firent plus pressantes, sa bouche plus avide et Nerys sentit la fièvre du désir monter en elle avec une rapidité incontrôlable. Ses mains glissèrent des bras de Fred jusqu'à ses épaules, descendirent sur son torse et s'arrêtèrent à sa ceinture avec une hésitation qui n'était dû qu'à l'environnement. Elle désirait Fred de tout son corps et il était bien difficile de résister à cette envie. La réciproque semblait vrai; avec une impulsion féroce de désir, Fred la souleva pour l'asseoir de force sur le bureau situé juste derrière elle. Nerys en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, collant tout son corps au sien. Le désir et la passion étaient si fort que Nerys sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines, elle était prise d'une émotion vive qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler.

Sa main glissa presque imperceptiblement dans le haut de son pantalon, et aussitôt Fred se dégagea, les joues roses.

Son air gêné était terriblement craquant.

En d'autres circonstances et avec un autre homme, elle s'en serait voulu d'avoir semblé si entreprenante mais avec Fred les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, à respecter des manières qui dataient du siècle dernier. Elle pouvait se laisser aller à ses envies plus tranquillement. Elle était néanmoins un peu perturbée de son rejet. Il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, Fred n'était pas aussi expérimentée qu'elle en la matière.

\- C'est difficile de te résister, se justifia t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire irrésistible.

\- Je sais, fit-il avec un air faussement fier, brisant le court instant de gêne.

Il se risqua à faire de nouveau un pas vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les siens, les caressant légèrement.

\- Tu as bien travaillé à la bibliothèque ? Se moqua t-elle.

Fred eut l'air amusé.

\- Travailler ? Je ne connais pas ce mot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis était installée dans le canapé de la salle commune en compagnie de Zelina Zabini. Nerys n'aimait pas les voir traîner ensemble, à moitié par jalousie, et à moitié parce qu'elle détestait Zelina. Il était hors de question qu'elle se joigne à elles, elle préférait encore passer une heure avec Ombrage ! Elle détestait Zelina plus fort que la femme en rose car Zelina représentait toute l'hypocrisie de leur monde : sous couvert de compliments et de joie, elle lançait des piques acérées. Elle n'avait jamais compris comment elle et Briséis pouvaient être amies, et comment une fille aussi intelligente que Briséis ne remarquait pas la perfidie qui se cachait en Zelina.

La chance n'était malheureusement pas de son côté : Zelina l'aperçut soudain, et lui fit un signe de main pour l'inviter à se joindre à elles.

Pendant une seconde Nerys paniqua, se demandant quelle excuse elle allait pouvoir inventer pour éviter de rester avec elles, mais Drago Malefoy vint lui apporter son salut.

\- Hé Avery, on peut parler ?

Elle regarda le blondinet qui l'observait avec son habituel air arrogant sur le visage. Ce masque, il avait pris l'habitude de le porter en arrivant à Poudlard. Nerys l'avait connu plus jeune, plus innocent, plus désireux de plaire. C'était ce souvenir qui lui donnait une certaine affection pour lui. Drago Malefoy était sans conteste un choix plus agréable que Zelina Zabini.

Elle adressa donc un geste aux filles de loin, pour leur signifier qu'une discussion avec Drago l'attendait.

Elle pensait qu'ils iraient s'installer plus loin dans la salle commune mais Drago se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner, certain que Nerys lui emboiterait le pas. Ce que, effectivement, elle fit.

Il la conduisait dans quelques couloirs et elle songea un instant qu'il allait l'emmener dans le repaire mystérieux où Gale lui avait révélé le plus grand secret du monde magique. Mais Drago ne lui faisait pas autant confiance; ils se retrouvèrent simplement dans un cachot vieux et humide, mais au mobilier confortable. Il s'installa sur une chaise et lui fit signe de s'asseoir également. Nerys accepta l'invitation, par pure curiosité. Que lui voulait le petit Malefoy pour l'attirer ainsi dans un cachot sombre ? A n'en pas douter il voulait parler d'un sujet sérieux et confidentiel, mais _quoi ?_

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse.

\- Ombrage m'a dit que tu étais un élément important de sa brigade.

Il commençait par la flatterie, un élément habile pour amener quelqu'un à se sentir à l'aise et se livrer plus volontiers à des confidences. Il n'avait en revanche pas pensé sur quel terrain il jouait : Nerys connaissait leur univers aussi bien que lui, elle en connaissait donc toutes les ficelles et facilités. Drago ne l'aurait pas si facilement.

\- En effet, je t'écoute.

Elle-même venait de recueillir une information cruciale : si Drago savait qu'elle était dans la brigade de Ombrage, cela signifiait qu'il en faisait partie aussi. Il devait être l'un de ses petits moineaux qui recueillaient des informations pour les lui transmettre. Au moins elle savait maintenant qu'elle devait se méfier de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelles informations importantes tu as recueilli.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité qui témoignait de l'intérêt qu'il portait à ce qu'elle allait dire. Un instant elle songea que Drago n'était qu'une vile vipère qui cherchait à lui soutirer des informations qu'il pourrait utiliser à son compte.

Et puis soudain, _l'évidence._

\- Tu sais !

L'exclamation échappa à Nerys comme un réflexe incontrôlable, qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Mais Drago ne se formalisa pas de sa réaction. Il la regarda d'un air curieux.

Nerys réalisa qu'il était évident que Drago était au courant, que beaucoup d'entre eux devaient savoir. Elle avait tété tenue à l'écart pour une raison inconnue - la protéger peut-être ? - mais certains savaient depuis longtemps.

\- Bien sûr que je sais Avery. Maintenant dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il avait un air autoritaire; Drago Malefoy était un capricieux qui ne supportait pas quand sa volonté n'était pas exécutée immédiatement. Nerys n'avait aucune envie de lui transmettre des informations. Elle savait pourquoi il lui demandait : il devait savoir qu'elle avait dit des choses à propos de Sirius Black, et sans doute que le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'inquiétait que le plus fervent soldat de leur groupe soit inquiété. Si Drago voulait récupérer cette information, ce devait être uniquement dans le but de tout répéter à Lucius Malefoy, son père, adorateur bien connu du mage noir. Nerys frissonna à cette idée. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi proche.

\- Non Drago, je ne te dirai rien. Ce n'est rien d'important de toutes façons.

Elle repensa à son entrevue avec Ombrage qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui fournir des informations pour éviter d'être prise en grippe. Elle n'avait aucune envie ou intention d'aider Dolores Ombrage à asseoir son autorité mais elle refusait de se la mettre à dos. Alors elle avait parlé.

Ce que Ombrage ignorait, c'était qu'elle mentait.

Elle avait parlé à Fred des attentes de Ombrage à son égard et de la difficulté de sa position. Il avait semblé vouloir se moquer d'elle un instant (lui qui se fichait éperdument de l'autorité) mais devant son air un peu tiraillé il avait accepté de l'aider. Les propos qu'il avait tenu à propos de Sirius Black étaient sans aucun doute un gros mensonge. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment Fred Weasley pouvait être lié à Sirius Black mais le rouquin n'avait pas voulu répondre à la question. Elle était trop polie pour insister mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement. Une fois le mensonge préparé, Nerys l'avait simplement répété à Ombrage qui avait semblé satisfaite. Nerys avait vu un sourire de victoire sur son visage, persuadée que ses manipulations touchaient enfin leur but. Elle avait remercié Nerys et l'avait congédié en lui souhaitant de bonnes vacances, tout en lui indiquant qu'elles referaient le point à la rentrée. Nerys était tranquille pour quelques temps.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que c'est important ?

Il avait l'air agacé.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlée à vos histoires, c'est tout. Ca ne me regarde pas.

L'ambiance tournait à l'orage, elle le sentait. Drago voulait lui faire cracher le morceau, mais elle ne voulait pas. Ses informations n'étaient que mensonges, mais commencer à parler c'était cautionner. De plus elle craignait que Drago aille tout répéter à Ombrage, qui ne serait sûrement pas ravie de savoir que Nerys distribuait les informations à tout-va aux autres élèves.

\- Pas envie d'y être mêlée ? Tu es une Avery, tu es déjà au milieu de tout ça.

La bouche de Nerys s'assécha d'un coup. Le sous-entendu était très clair : Drago venait de lui dire que son père à elle trainait dans la mêmes affaires que son père à lui : dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle n'était ni dévastée ni incroyablement surprise, mais l'affirmation de cette allégeance qui lui faisait peur l'assommait tout de même. Elle aimait profondément son père, il avait toujours été irréprochable avec elle : gentil, flexible mais sévère lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle savait qu'il avait souffert de la mort de sa mère et qu'elle était le dernier vestige de cet amour qu'il lui portait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était toujours montré si soucieux d'elle. Que Crimson Avery puisse trainer dans des affaires aussi louches, même si la politique l'exigeait, lui faisait mal au coeur. D'un coup elle avait peur pour lui, pour le salut de son âme, pour elle.

Et puis elle se raisonna : son père pouvait être impliqué sans être un fanatique. Peut-être soutenait-il la cause sans tout à fait en être membre.

Cette pensée réconfortante en tête, elle décida de mettre un terme à cette entrevue désagréable.

\- Ma position ne te regarde pas, Drago. Maintenant, je te prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail à faire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle savait que Fred était retenu prisonnier dans le bureau d'Ombrage en compagnie de George. Elle savait que ces retenues à répétition les empêchait de se voir. Il était délicat pour Nerys de s'échapper le soir sans attirer les soupçons de Gale, surtout que la retenue finissait peu avant le couvre-feu. Pourtant l'éloignement qui leur était imposé devint insupportable ce soir-là. Elle avait envie de voir Fred, pourquoi s'en priver ? Il fallait simplement trouver une bonne excuse.

La salle commune étaient bien remplie ce soir-là mais Nerys, Briséis et Gale occupaient les meilleurs places dans le canapé près de la cheminée. Pour une fois, Gale et Briséis semblaient s'entendre dans une harmonie parfaite : ils jouaient ensemble à des mots fléchés sorciers, l'air concentrés. L'impression de calme et de sérénité qu'ils dégageaient était tellement en contradiction avec leurs éclats de voix habituels que Nerys était charmée par ce spectacle. Ils réfléchissaient ensemble, s'échangeaient des sourires lorsqu'une réponse était trouvée ou rigolaient ensemble lorsqu'un mot ne convenait finalement pas à la grille. Mais aussi agréable qu'était cette vision, elle ne faisait pas oublier à Nerys ce dont elle avait réellement envie.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, lança t-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

Gale leva vers elle un visage inquiet mais Briséis ne leva même pas la tête de son journal. Nerys n'avait osé lui reparler de la remarque que son amie lui avait faite : Briséis avait bien comprit ce qui se passait entre Fred et elle, et elle se sentait pas capable de mentir ouvertement pour se défendre. A quoi bon ? Briséis semblait savoir, sans vouloir s'en mêler, ce qui était très bien. Il semblait y avoir un accord tacite entre elles de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet.

\- Si tard ? Demanda t-il.

Nerys ne savait pas très bien s'il soupçonnait quelque chose ou c'était une simple question de conversation.

\- Il y a trop de monde ici, je ne me sens pas bien. Je préfère aller faire un tour tant que je peux encore.

L'excuse sembla prendre : Gale se contenta d'acquiescer. Il savait que la foule pouvait parfois la mettre mal à l'aise. Soulagée d'être lavée de tout soupçon, elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle croisa Drago Malefoy avec ses deux colosses (Crabbe et Goyle) en sortant, et il ne lui adressa pas un regard. A n'en pas douter, il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir voulu répéter ses secrets. Nerys s'en fichait, Drago n'avait jamais été l'un de ses amis intimes et ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait l'air de croire, il n'était pas le petit roi de leur univers et n'avait certainement pas le pouvoir de faire pression sur elle. C'était juste un petit prétentieux.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le sentiment d'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre à sa simple vision. En le voyant, elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Nerys avait mal dormi la nuit précédente à cause des révélations qu'il lui avait faite sur son père, mais les heures lointaines de la nuit lui avaient apporté un certain réconfort. Elle préférait rester sur l'idée que cette allégeance de son père n'était pas une surprise, qu'elle était commune à tous les gens de leur cercle. Il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter : il ne faisait que supporter le parti le plus proche de ses idéaux. Cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il participait à des actions violentes ou était davantage impliqué. Ces pensées-là étaient plus réconfortantes; elle s'y rattachait par confort.

Les pas de Nerys la conduisirent naturellement vers l'objet de son désir.

\- Je vous retrouve demain Messieurs Weasley, en espérant que le message commence à bien _entrer_.

Nerys se stoppa à l'angle du couloir pour ne pas être vue par Ombrage qui venait visiblement de lâcher les jumeaux après leur retenue. Elle les entendit grogner en guise de réponse, puis des pas s'approcher d'elle doucement. Fred et George Weasley tournèrent finalement à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêtèrent face à elle.

Si Fred et elle partageait un secret, elle était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il en aurait parlé à son frère jumeau. Ils étaient tellement collés qu'il aurait été difficile pour Fred de s'échapper sans une seule explication. Et elle était satisfaite de voir que son raisonnement était juste : George ne sembla pas surpris de la voir, même si son air grognon indiquait qu'il ne devait pas franchement être un supporter de cette idée. Qu'importe ! Du moment que Fred voulait d'elle, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Fred lui fit un sourire en l'apercevant, et George eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'attarder auprès d'eux.

\- Tu as survécu ? Souffla Nerys doucement, par crainte que sa voix ne puisse porter jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage.

George s'étant suffisamment éloigné pour les laisser tranquilles, Fred déposa un baiser furtif mais délicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Difficilement, un peu de réconfort me ferait du bien.

Il fit une moue adorable, mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir et que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Elle voulait trouver un endroit plus tranquille.

Fred sembla deviner ses pensées et se mit à avancer dans la direction opposée au bureau d'Ombrage. Elle le suivit pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une porte au hasard et l'ouvre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui devait être un ancien bureau de professeur. La pièce était plus petite qu'une salle de cours ordinaire et il n'y avait pour mobilier qu'un grand bureau au milieu et une armoire dans le fond. L'ensemble était assez poussiéreux, comme si l'endroit n'avait pas été visité depuis des années (il y avait tellement de pièces inutilisées à Poudlard que ce devait être le cas).

\- Ah, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs ! S'exclama Fred.

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

\- George et moi préparions nos méfaits ici dans nos jeunes années. Que de souvenirs.

Il eut vaguement l'air nostalgique. Le si-peu-sérieux Fred pouvait parfois se révéler plus sentimental qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'était faite la remarque plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines. Certes, les jumeaux Weasley étaient de grands farceurs, mais elle était aussi persuadée qu'ils aimaient tellement cette étiquette que leur donnait les gens qu'ils tentaient d'y coller par tous les moyens : même quand le moral n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous, un jumeau Weasley se montrait souriant et moqueur. Leur côté "non-sérieux" était un divertissement permanent pour leurs camarades et ils prenaient plaisir à entretenir cela. Ces petits moments, où pendant une seconde Fred laissait deviner ses vraies émotions, Nerys les adorait.

\- On va en faire des nouveaux, lança t-elle.

\- Miss Avery, une telle invitation n'est pas digne d'une grande dame.

Il avait un grand sourire, et se pencha finalement vers elle pour commencer à l'embrasser.

Aussitôt que leurs lèvres étaient en contact, c'était comme si un grand brasier s'allumait en elle. Nerys devenait soudain avide de Fred et de son contact, elle en voulait toujours plus et leur étreinte devenait toujours passionnelle.

Les mains de Fred glissaient sur elle, sa bouche allait parfois s'égarer sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou avant de revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres. Ce simple contact lui donnait le tournis et elle s'accrochait à lui pour profiter de chaque seconde pleinement.

Quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était retrouvée assise sur le bureau, Fred debout entre ses jambes. La position était intime, presque sensuelle, mais elle savait qu'elle devait freiner ses ardeurs.

\- On devrait faire ça tout le temps, souffla t-elle.

C'était une confidence dont elle ne mesurait pas la portée, un simple relâchement pour elle. Elle était si à l'aise en sa présence qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de mesurer tout ce qu'elle disait, elle se laissait simplement aller à ce qu'elle ressentait sur le moment.

\- On pourrait, mais sortir avec toi en secret est tellement plus marrant.

Il lui déposa quelques baisers sur la mâchoire, mais Nerys se raidit à ces quelques mots.

Avait-il vraiment dit _sortir avec toi_ ?

Ignorant ses battements de coeur qui s'accéléraient et le sentiment de chaleur qui l'envahissait, Nerys le repoussa légèrement. Elle devait garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser aller à ses envies primaires. La passion et le désir ne devaient pas tout effacer et tout bousculer. Fred n'était qu'une parenthèse sur un chemin tout tracé et il devait en avoir conscience.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Fred.

Il la regarda d'un air curieux. Avait-elle réellement oublier de lui préciser ?

\- J'ai déjà un petit-ami.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Ma très chère Nerys,_

 _Je suis dans le regret de t'informer qu'une affaire urgente retient mon attention en France. Nos retrouvailles auront lieu au réveillon._

 _Je suis impatient de te retrouver au plus vite._

 _Ton dévoué Amadeus_

Nerys tiqua légèrement en lisant la lettre, surprise qu'il se permette une phrase aussi manifestement affective. Peut-être cherchait-il à combler la distance qu'elle instaurait entre eux. C'était en tout cas sans effet : ses mots la laissèrent indifférente. Pour l'instant son esprit était occupé par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui fait beaucoup plus d'effet que Amadeus Fawley. Bien sûr, Fred Weasley n'était qu'une distraction passagère; elle savait qu'elle passerait sa vie aux côtés d'Amadeus et aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de lui à ce moment-là. Son temps avec Fred était compté, quelques mois tout au plus, si elle ne se lassait pas avant. C'était mal, elle le savait, mais c'était aussi délicieux. N'avait-elle pas le droit de profiter d'un peu de liberté en commettant quelques écarts avant une vie de servitude ? Elle se rassurait en se disant que les autres aussi fautaient (même Gale). _Fred n'est qu'une distraction_ , se répéta t-elle de nouveau. C'est une comptine qu'elle devait apprendre par cœur.

Le regard de Nerys alla s'attarder quelques secondes à la table des Gryffondors mais elle ne trouva aucune tête rousse. Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

Fred Weasley avait-il pris la fuite ?

Il n'avait pas apprécié lorsque, la veille, Nerys lui avait avoué avoir déjà un petit-ami. Elle préférait ne pas repenser à cet instant qui lui laissait de drôles de sensations (un sentiment de joie, de satisfaction, mais aussi quelque chose d'amer et de douloureux). Fred s'était envolé assez rapidement, et elle n'avait pas été plus loin dans les explications qu'étaient sa vie. Elle espérait pouvoir arranger les choses entre eux et n'osait pas envisager la possibilité qu'il ne veuille plus jamais la voir. Être définitivement éloignée de Fred Weasley l'inquiétait pour une raison inconnue, et il était plus simple de ne pas y penser.

\- Un problème, Nerys ?

Elle s'empourpra tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa peau foncée pour dissimuler sa gêne cette fois.

\- Non aucun, répondit-elle précipitamment à Gale.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gaffé. Son regard qui balayait la table des Gryffondors ne lui avait pas échappé. Gale se doutait-il réellement de quelque chose ? Savait-il qu'en plus de sympathiser avec un Weasley elle s'était laissée aller à des rapprochements interdits avec lui ? Comme toujours le visage de Gale était impénétrable; elle n'aurait aucune réponse à ses questions.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser respirer un peu ? Inutile d'être constamment sur son dos, ce n'est pas une enfant.

Briséis venait de prendre sa défense. L'acte aurait pu toucher Nerys si elle n'avait pas été si inquiète de la réaction de Gale. Il n'allait certainement pas supporter que Briséis se permette de le recadrer de la sorte. Il y eut un intense échange de regards entre eux, comme deux bêtes sauvages cherchant à savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Nerys n'aurait pas su sur qui miser : Briséis était inflexible, mais Gale l'était tout autant. C'était le problème de leurs disputes régulières : ils ne se réconciliaient jamais tout à fait, n'étaient jamais tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes. Leur amitié pouvait paraître étonnante à bien des égards. Beaucoup d'élèves ne comprenaient pas comment deux personnes qui se prenaient aussi souvent la tête pouvaient être amis. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était, qu'au delà de leurs différences et disputes, Gale et Briséis étaient soudés et loyal l'un à l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais permis que quelqu'un d'autre parle en de mauvais termes de l'autre. Ils étaient comme chien et chat; constamment en dispute mais s'appréciant derrière les mots durs.

Le salut vint d'une diversion : un grand murmure sembla agiter la table des Gryffondors. Ce murmure se répandit de table en table, jusqu'à atteindre celle des Serpentards.

\- Arthur Weasley a été attaqué ! Il est entre la vie et la mort !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Olivia était en train de rédiger son devoir de métamorphose sans se soucier d'elle, trop concentrée pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était plutôt vide et elles étaient seules à travailler. Briséis avait préféré rester dans le dortoir à lire un livre, et Finn et les Serdaigles ne s'étaient pas montrés de la journée.

Malgré l'environnement propice au travail (une bibliothèque vide, une partenaire sérieuse) Nerys ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Fred et sa famille et, malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle décida d'abandonner devant l'évidence et déchira un morceau de parchemin pour écrire une missive. Une simple lettre ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

 _Fred_ , commença t-elle à écrire.

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire exactement. Les Weasley s'étaient envolés la nuit précédente ce qui avait expliqué l'absence de Fred au petit-déjeuner du jour. Toute l'école savait depuis quelques heures que le père Weasley avait été victime d'une terrible attaque mais personne n'avait davantage d'informations sur son état de santé. Meryllis McLaggen, dont la tante travaillait à Ste Mangouste, répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il allait perdre sa jambe mais personne ne prenait l'information très au sérieux car Meryllis était une menteuse sur bien des sujets. Personne ne savait vraiment si la vie d'Arthur Weasley était en danger mais, si ses enfants avaient manqué les derniers jours de cours, c'était que l'affaire devait être sérieuse.

Nerys était inquiète.

Cette inquiétude semblait déplacée. Elle était principalement inquiète pour Fred et pour son moral, et ce sentiment s'étendait donc à l'état de santé d'Arthur Weasley. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais des dizaines d'histoires entendues sur lui en avait fait un personnage idiot et insignifiant à ses yeux. Maintenant il devenait un élément central de sa vie et elle suppliait la bonne âme de Merlin de lui venir en aide pour son bon rétablissement.

Elle aurait dû s'étonner de s'inquiéter autant pour Fred Weasley, qui ne devait être qu'une distraction et un passe-temps. Elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un pour qui s'inquiéter. Fred Weasley ne représentait pas assez pour elle pour qu'elle puisse s'en soucier autant - du moins, en théorie. Mais elle avait décidé de ne plus s'embarrasser de tels questionnements et de vivre les choses telles qu'elles venaient.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Olivia.

Nerys s'aperçut qu'elle avait sans doute laissé ses émotions transparaître sur son visage, et que la petite Poufsouffle s'était détournée un instant de son devoir.

\- Hum, oui, marmonna t-elle.

Mais Olivia semblait d'être déjà faite une idée bien définie sur la question.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour les Weasley, on s'inquiète tous. Mais ça ira, ce sont des battants !

Visiblement les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas de nature à se laisse abattre et savait se montrer encourageant. Il y avait un tel entrain dans le ton de voix d'Olivia et un tel sourire ravi que Nerys n'eut pas la force de la contredire. Elle avait raison après tout : les Weasley avaient bien des défauts, mais c'était des survivants. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à des pensées sombres.

Bien décidée à lui changer les idées, Olivia enchaina :

\- Tiens au fait, je n'ai pas fait d'invitation officielle mais j'organise une petite fête pour mon anniversaire samedi. Chez mes parents, évidemment.

Rares étaient les élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais mieux valait le préciser. Olivia griffonna quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Voilà mon adresse. Ce serait sympa que tu viennes. J'ai déjà prévenu les jumeaux, j'espère qu'ils pourront venir.

Olivia était gentille, désireuse de l'aider à penser autre chose et même si l'invitation la touchait, Nerys ne parvenait pas à écarter Fred de ses pensées. Il était au premier plan et l'émotion la gagnait. L'invitation alluma une flamme de joie dans son coeur, celle de se sentir intégrée et appréciée, mais ce n'était pas assez pour faire disparaître le sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui tordait le ventre. Il était trop présent et puissant. _Fred, Fred, Fred_ , était la comptine infernale qu'elle avait dans la tête.

\- Merci, répondit-elle.

Elle se replongea dans sa lettre sans prêter plus d'attention à Olivia. Sa soirée d'anniversaire ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'irait pas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Je vous demande de bien vouloir ouvrir votre livre à la page trente.

Ombrage les faisait lire leur livre, comme d'habitude. Les élèves s'étaient si souvent habitués à ce rituel qu'ils l'ouvrait dès en s'installant à la table, sans attendre les instructions de leur professeur. Elle mettait parfois un peu d'originalité dans l'exercice, comme ce jour-là.

\- Vous comparerez les faiblesses de la créature présentée à la page trente, et celle à la page cinq, et vous rédigerez une note m'expliquant laquelle aurait le plus de chances de s'imposer face à l'autre.

Nerys grommela devant l'intitulé de ce devoir peu intéressant.

Elle avait d'autre soucis.

Elle se sentait prisonnière d'un étau de stress qui comprenait tout son cœur et tout son être se semblait grandir chaque jour.

Son hibou était revenu la patte vide le matin-même : Fred avait bien eu sa missive mais avait décidé de ne pas y répondre. Cette pensée était douloureuse. Elle savait pourtant que cette sentence était méritée, elle lui avait délibérément caché la vérité, elle avait entretenu une relation avec lui alors qu'elle se savait engagée ailleurs. Ce retrait de Fred aurait presque pu être une libération, la porte de sortie d'un choix trop compliqué, une façon de la ramener dans le droit chemin sans davantage de difficultés. Mais _presque_ seulement. C'était presque insensée cette façon dont elle s'était attachée à lui si vite. Elle le connaissait à peine, ils n'avaient partagé que peu de moments ensemble. Mais déjà l'idée de le perdre était douloureuse, et si sa raison lui soufflait de rester tranquille et d'attendre que l'orage passe, elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle avait au moins besoin de savoir comment il allait.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution : Lee Jordan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lee Jordan était en pleine conversation avec Alicia Spinnet, l'air concentré et impliqué. Elle avait l'air de boire ses paroles et, à n'en pas douter, Nerys allait interrompre une conversation dans laquelle ils étaient entièrement plongés. En fille bien élevée, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, qu'elle devait attendre patiemment qu'ils aient terminé pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la politesse lui semblait une considération bien lointaine en cet instant. Elle s'approcha d'eux et sa simple venue mit fin à leur échange. Ils se tournèrent vers elle : Spinnet avec les sourcils froncés de méfiance, Jordan dans un sourire surpris.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Lui lança Nerys sans plus de préambule.

Elle mourrait d'impatience, mais Spinnet n'avait pas besoin d'être une oreille indiscrète qui traînait.

\- Princesse Avery ! Le ciel t'es tombé sur la tête pour me parler en dehors d'un cours ?

Sa remarque piquante n'était pas méchante, elle le savait. Après toutes ces années à côtoyer Lee Jordan, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas mauvais fond. C'était un agitateur, un provocateur mais pas une bête sauvage. Il devait simplement être surpris qu'elle vienne lui parler - la première fois en sept ans à se côtoyer.

Devant son regard insistant - et aussi, probablement, son expression à la fois déterminée et inquiète - Spinnet finit par hausser les épaules et lancer un "à plus tard" à Jordan avant de disparaître. Nerys n'eut même pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle tourner au bout du couloir pour lancer :

\- Tu as eu de leurs nouvelles ?

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air interloqué, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Avery, je rêve ou tu me demandes des nouvelles des Weasley ?

Et son habituel ricanement refit surface, celui qui indiquait qu'il avait de nouveau trouvé un sujet de moqueries pour elle. Longtemps elle avait été agacée par ce son; puis il était devenue une habitude à laquelle elle s'était faite. Au fil des années et des cours elle s'était à moitié laissée entraîner dans le jeu de Jordan (pas assez pour manquer de manières, mais suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser faire). Ce son n'était plus synonyme d'agacement. En revanche, il déclencha à cet instant un immense sentiment de fatigue chez Nerys. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir ses moqueries, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre pour obtenir une réponse à ses questions.

Alors elle soupira, et décida de prendre la fuite face à un obstacle qu'elle n'avait pas la force de surmonter.

\- Hé, Avery !

Elle se retourna vers Lee Jordan. Le ricanement avait disparu, ne restait que les sourcils froncés d'une expression inquiète et le regard curieux de quelqu'un qui comprend enfin un mystère.

\- Ils vont bien.

Elle fit vaguement un sourire à Jordan, acquiesça d'un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et repris sa marche.

Cette nouvelle ne réparait pas tout à fait son cœur mais l'allégeait un peu.

Au moins Fred allait bien.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de botanique avait semblé bien long ce vendredi-là. Nerys avait la mine fatiguée et l'air rêveur. Elle était constamment dans ses pensées et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes ce qui rendait difficile toute tentative de communication avec elle. Lee Jordan avait bien tenté de la dérider un peu en se moquant d'elle, mais il n'avait eu pour seule réaction qu'un regard dans sa direction. Nerys n'avait pas envie de parler à Lee Jordan ou de le regarder. Sa vision lui rappelait trop vivement celle de Fred et elle tentait désespérément de le chasser dans un coin de sa tête. Elle savait que c'était pour le mieux, tout s'arrangeait finalement. Arthur Weasley était tiré d'affaire, Fred était au courant de sa situation amoureuse et leur nouvel éloignement lui permettrait de se concentrer de nouveau sur son futur. Il ne restait que six mois à passer à Poudlard; ensuite elle plongerait dans sa vie d'adulte et deviendrait Mrs Amadeus Fawley. Cette pensée ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Pire : elle sentait une boule lui peser sur l'estomac, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à déloger. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lee Jordan n'était pas assez intime avec elle pour oser lui poser la question, mais alors que Chourave leur demandait de s'occuper des plantes à tour de rôle, Finn vint prendre sa place à sa droite.

\- T'as un drôle d'air Nerys, ça va ?

Elle ne savait pas trop comment, ni pourquoi, mais Finn semblait considérer qu'ils étaient assez proches pour se soucier d'elle et lui poser franchement la question. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas amis; du moins elle n'avait pas cette impression. En l'espace de quelques semaines elle s'était beaucoup attachée à Olivia et Finn, qui formait une paire adorable, mais elle savait pertinemment que leur entente de pourrait pas exister en dehors des murs du château. Aussi elle gardait une certaine distance avec eux - enfin elle essayait. Dernièrement, ils avaient passé encore plus de temps ensemble à la bibliothèque et Briséis et elle avaient définitivement délaissé la table des Serpentards pour s'installer avec eux ou les Serdaigles dès qu'elles le pouvaient. Dans les deux cas, Finn était toujours présent. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il se montrait si familier avec elle.

\- Oui ça va, merci, répondit-elle assez laconiquement.

Sa réponse était loin d'être convaincante mais il n'insista pas. Elle sentait néanmoins qu'il était intrigué.

\- Si c'est pour le devoir de Soins, ça devrait aller non ?

Finn était au courant du devoir avec les Demiguises car Nerys arrivait parfois après eux à la bibliothèque, en ayant dû s'absenter pour aller s'occuper de la créature. Elle avait été davantage occupée ces dernières jours, Fred ayant été incapable d'honorer ses rendez-vous du soir en raison des retenues à répétition avec Ombrage. Elle songea qu'il n'y avait qu'un Serdaigle pour s'imaginer que son humeur dépendait de ses notes.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Autour d'eux les élèves s'agitaient sans leur prêter attention. Finn avait cet air si tranquille sur le visage, quelque chose qui lui rappelait Olivia et ce sentiment de confiance qu'elle dégageait. Leur gentillesse et leur compréhension étaient telles qu'ils appelaient naturellement à la confidence. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer tous ses tracas à Finn, mais peut-être pouvait-elle en dévoiler certains.

\- Je pense à mon futur, le mariage, la ville de famille, l'entretien d'une maison... Poudlard va me manquer.

L'aveu, qu'elle aurait pensé innocent, lui taillada le cœur dès qu'elle le formula. Oui, Poudlard allait terriblement lui manquer. Ici elle se sentait heureuse et en sécurité, soucieuse de respecter les règles tout en disposant d'une certaine marge de manoeuvre. Elle était indépendante et n'avait qu'à s'occuper d'elle-même. L'idée de devenir maîtresse de maison et épouse la terrifiait. Ces rôles-là, elle n'en voulait pas, pas encore. Et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'une bonne épouse était une femme mariée avant ses vingt ans. L'horloge tournait et le temps était écoulé.

\- C'est normal ! Tout le monde préférerait rester à Poudlard, mais imagine ce qui nous attend dehors ! Toutes les possibilités s'offrent à nous ! S'exclama Finn avec un grand sourire.

Il était si sûr de lui, si certains qu'ils allaient tous devenir des adultes maîtres de leur destin qu'il ne remarqua pas le malaise de Nerys. Toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle ? Malheureusement, dans sa situation, il n'y avait qu'un chemin à suivre.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit-elle.

Mais Finn ne l'entendit pas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys regardait Cadmus s'agiter dans la cage alors qu'il jouait à la balle mordante. Ces dernières temps elle l'avait habitué à sentir sa main dans la cage quand il jouait, et son absence d'invisibilité signifiait qu'il se sentait en confiance avec elle. Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais ouvert la cage jusqu'à ce jour : elle avait trop peur que la créature prenne la fuite, ce qui aurait signifié un _Troll_ au devoir. Elle était anxieuse, et surtout triste de devoir effectuer l'évaluation seule. Calloway était seule également mais l'absence de son partenaire la réjouissait manifestement. Nerys la croisa quand elle-même fut appelée pour sa démonstration : elle était la dernière. Callaghan et Olivia étaient revenus avec un sourire, et Nerys pensait qu'ils avaient tous réussit l'évaluation. Elle se demanda si elle allait s'en sortir seule. Cadmus avait manifestement une préférence pour Fred, et comment lui en vouloir ?

\- Miss Avery, c'est à vous.

Hagrid l'attendait derrière sa cabane. L'endroit avait été choisit avec soin afin d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Malgré son côté rustre et maladroit, le garde-chasse savait faire preuve de bon sens et même d'attention envers ses élèves. Si Nerys échouait, au moins personne ne serait là pour voir.

Elle s'avança vers Hagrid et la grande cage de Cadmus. Les autres avaient été recouvertes par un épais tissu violet, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et si elles étaient vides.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle sortit la balle mordante de sa poche et s'approcha de la cage. Elle la glissa dedans et Cadmus réapparut.

Il s'amusa quelques minutes sous l'oeil attentif de Hagrid. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Le but était d'ouvrir la cage et de voir si la Demiguise prenait la fuite. Stressée mais déterminée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute, elle ouvrit la cage et se recula.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et Nerys en fut soulagée.

Et puis Cadmus sembla réaliser que sa prison avait finalement une échappatoire et s'empressa d'avancer vers l'ouverture.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Nerys poussa un long soupir de déception. Cadmus était redevenu invisible et allait sans doute retrouver sa vie sauvage dans la forêt interdite : elle avait échoué !

Elle se sentait exténuée. La déception était grande et elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne filait droit dans sa vie, mais ce n'était qu'une goutte de plus dans un vase déjà plein. Elle était résignée, déçue mais résignée. Peut-être Hagrid allait-il se montrer assez généreux pour lui mettre un Désolant en raison des efforts accomplis ?

\- Attendez, murmura t-il.

Il ne bougeait presque plus, les bras écartés et le nez agité comme si il était capable de savoir ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Cadmus était pourtant invisible, et Hagrid n'avait certainement pas le pouvoir de le voir.

Mais il avait un autre avantage : l'intuition.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cadmus réapparut dans sa cage et se lança dans un nouveau jeu avec la balle mordante.

Nerys poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Il était encore là !

Elle avait réussit, ils avaient réussit !

Elle fit un grand sourire que Hagrid lui rendit bien volontiers, fier de la réussite de ses petits élèves. Ce n'était qu'une maigre victoire, mais elle lui apporta tellement de soulagement en cette seconde qu'elle aurait presque demandé à adopter Cadmus.

\- Et bien, félicitations miss Avery, c'est un succès ! Fred sera heureux de l'apprendre.

Nerys ne dit rien, mais se demanda quand Hagrid et Weasley étaient devenus si familiers qu'il les appelait par leurs prénoms. Ce n'était assurément pas digne d'un professeur, mais alors quoi ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elle arriva à la maison des Selwyn à midi tapante. Elle toqua, et l'Elfe de Maison vint lui ouvrir. Zezia était une Elfe âgée mais toujours dynamique et habituée à tout les caprices de la famille Selwyn. Elle était seule à tenir la maison. Traditionnellement, les familles de sang-pur avaient plusieurs Elfes à leur disposition (en général un Elfe était affecté à chaque membre de la famille) mais il devenait plus difficile de s'en procurer et les familles s'étaient habituées à se débrouiller avec un seul.

\- Maître Gale Selwyn vous attend dans le petit salon, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le côté ouest de la maison.

Le manoir Selwyn était grand, démesuré même. Il était dans la famille depuis des générations, construit à l'époque où la famille était la plus en vogue et où, pendant un instant, elle avait été la famille la plus influente du Royaume-Uni. Le petit salon était l'endroit le plus coquet et le plus moderne; Gale en avait fait son repaire personnel.

Elle pénétra dans une grande pièce à la décoration minimaliste et au mobilier luxueux. En face d'un grand canapé vert en velours se trouvaient deux fauteuils-vivaces (un mobilier capable de se moduler à l'envie) et, dans un coin, une table à manger pouvait recevoir quatre convives. Gale invitait souvent Nerys à venir ici pendant les vacances d'été, et ils s'y retrouvaient parfois avec Adrian et Briséis pour partager un repas et une soirée.

\- Ah Nerys ! La salua t-il comme si il avait passé des jours à l'attendre.

Ils s'étaient quitté la veille sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Il s'avança vers elle pour la baiser sur les deux jours. C'était une habitude typiquement française, mais dont la grâce avait marqué leurs ancêtres au point de la ramener chez eux : c'était la façon de se dire bonjour dans leur monde depuis des siècles. Bien sûr ils ne prenaient pas la peine de réaliser ce geste entre amis intimes, aussi Nerys fut-elle étonnée.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me salues comme ça, observa t-elle.

Il la couva d'un regard affectueux.

\- Je sais, mais je me dit qu'il faut commencer à s'habituer.

Il fait référence à son mariage qui allait survenir dans quelques temps, et qui les obligerait à installer de la distance entre eux. Il n'était pas bien vu pour une femme de leur monde de se montrer trop proche d'un autre homme que son époux. Gale était sa plus belle histoire d'amour (platonique) mais cette histoire était vouée à disparaître telle qu'elle existait aujourd'hui.

Nerys avait eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, et pour se rendre compte de quoi son avenir serait fait. Mais à cet instant précis, la révélation la frappa de plein fouet comme jamais auparavant. Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

\- Oh, Gale, souffla t-elle.

Il sembla comprendre son désarroi, et le partager pour la première fois. Il posa ses bras affectueux autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui dans une étreinte qui acheva de lui bouleverser le coeur.

Comment allait-elle faire sans Gale ?

Elle se laissa aller à toute la tristesse et la frustration que lui inspirait sa vie future. Elle savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, que c'était son destin depuis qu'elle était née et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Il y avait du positif dans cet avenir, du luxe et de la joie, mais les aspects négatifs étaient aussi bien présents et elle ne savait pas comment elle les affronterait. Elle savait qu'elle serait seule, ou presque. Gale et Adrian seraient relégués à un plan second de sa vie, et Briséis pourrait encore lui faire office de confidente mais elle n'était pas très douée dans ce rôle-là. Les choses paraissaient simples avec les bras de Gale autour d'elle, avec son meilleur ami qui était toujours là. L'idée qu'elle le perdrait un jour n'avait que fait renforcer l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui toutes ces années.

Délicatement, presque imperceptiblement, il lui déposa un baiser sur le crâne. C'était déplacé, mais cela lui apporta le réconfort nécessaire pour sécher ses larmes.

Après un instant ils s'éloignèrent, un peu gênés de cette proximité qui ne devait plus exister. Leur lien était dénué d'ambiguïté, une amitié plus proche de la relation fraternelle que romantique, et pourtant ils n'avaient plus le droit. Les rapprochements physiques devaient toujours être limités, et étaient presque interdits en dehors d'un couple. Ils le savaient tous, transgressaient parfois la règle mais avec l'âge ils s'y étaient conformés plus facilement. Nerys réalisait qu'avec les années une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux; là où enfant Gale lui faisait volontiers câlins et baisers, ne restait dans le monde d'adultes qu'une froideur comblée uniquement par des mots chaleureux.

\- Ca va aller, Amadeus te rendra heureuse, murmura t-il en se permettant une dernière fois de glisser sa main sur sa joue.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne inconvenant et s'éloignèrent finalement.

Nerys pris place autour de la table alors que Gale faisait appel à Zezia pour servir le déjeuner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ils étaient installés dans le grand salon des Rowle, dont les dimensions se voulaient luxueuses mais ne renvoyaient qu'une image de froideur. En général, les soirées se déroulaient dans la grande salle de réception, mais Dylan ne voulaient pas passer des heures dans cette salle inconfortable. Ils s'installèrent donc dans les nombreux canapés et fauteuils du grand salon. Ils étaient une quinzaine : Nerys, ses proches amis et les Serpentards de leur année, Zelina Zabini et quelques autres Serpentards que Nerys connaissaient depuis bien avant Poudlard. Il n'y avait que des élèves à Poudlard, conformément à la tradition : aucun élève sorti de l'école n'était invité. Nerys laissa son regard courir sur ces visages si familiers. Ils étaient une grande famille.

Malheureusement, on ne choisit pas toujours sa famille : Nerys se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Reproduisant à la perfection leurs parents lors des grandes réceptions, les garçons se mirent d'un côté de la salle pour parler politique, alors que les filles se regroupaient pour s'échanger des banalités autour de la mode et des potins. Ils agissaient conformément aux clichés vieux comme le monde car c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient été élevés.

Gale avait rejoint le groupe des hommes, naturellement. Briséis et Adrian s'étaient éclipsés depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : il y avait beaucoup d'allers et venues au sein de ce genre de soirée. Chacun prenait un peu l'air et un peu de repos au milieu de ces faux-semblants qui leur pesait. Nerys n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ses camarades; aussi elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rejoindre qui que ce soit, mais dans le grande couloir menant à l'étage, elle repéra une silhouette familière.

Adrian contemplait la grande tapisserie du couloir. L'ouvrage était magnifique et datait de plusieurs siècles. Néanmoins la scène représentée faisait froid dans le dos : il s'agissait de la Semaine Haineuse, le grand évènement qui avait poussé des dizaines de sorciers à assassiner des moldus pendant le Moyen-Âge. L'évènement était connu chez les moldus comme étant la propagation de la peste, une maladie mortelle. Chez les sorciers, tous connaissaient cet évènement terrible. Les sorciers fautifs avaient été condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur : c'était la première fois que cette sanction était utilisée dans leur monde. La grande tapisserie des Rowle représentait donc l'assassinat des moldus dans un coin, avec de vives couleurs vertes, et le baiser du détraqueur dans un autre, avec des teintes si sombres qu'on y distinguait à peine les silhouettes. On ne pouvait pas nier la beauté de l'ouvrage, mais il était incroyablement déplacé. Il n'y avait que les Rowle pour le présenter chez eux aussi fièrement.

\- C'est abject, murmura Adrian alors que Nerys venait de prendre place à côté de lui.

Elle haussa les épaules; ils étaient habitués.

\- Je crois que les ancêtres Rowle ont été à l'initiative du mouvement.

C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait dit son père. D'ailleurs, certains de leurs ancêtres avaient aussi participé à ce mouvement meurtrier. Nerys s'était sentie mal en songeant que du sang de meurtrier coulait dans ses veines, mais Crimson lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable des actions des autres. Ils s'étaient égarés, disait-il, leurs idéaux étaient bons mais leur méthode terrible. Cette vision d'horreur la ramena au sujet plus actuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait pas de mouvement meurtrier tel que celui-là, mais son retour n'allait-i pas être aussi annonciateur de mort et de douleur ? Elle le craignait, et elle craignait encore plus le rôle que son père allait jouer là-dedans.

La panique aurait pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps encore une fois, mais Adrian lui offrit une parfaite distraction.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Nerys ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis quelques jours.

Adrian semblait à la fois sincèrement curieux et inquiet. Nerys fut soulagée car il n'agissait certainement pas comme quelqu'un connaissant son vilain petit secret : Briséis avait gardé ses doutes pour elle. A cette seconde, Nerys lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissante. Elle était trop fatiguée et inquiète pour se lancer dans une conversation à propos des choses immorales qu'elle faisait et qui risquait de lui coûter sa belle vie dorée. Adrian était compréhensif, mais il était aussi l'un d'entre eux : il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir ignorer les règles.

\- Oui ça va, juste la fatigue et le stress.

Il ne posa pas davantage de questions et se laissa prendre au jeu.

\- Oui je comprends, cette dernière année de cours est bien difficile...

Nerys songea que les cours ne lui avaient jamais paru si peu importants.

\- Tu as vu Briséis ? Demanda t-elle.

Adrian poussa un soupir.

\- Elle est à l'étage, elle est fatiguée.

Mais Nerys sentit que derrière cette réponse se cachait tout un monde. Briséis avait elle aussi ses secrets, Nerys en était certaine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était assise dans un petit canapé en compagnie de Briséis (qui était revenue depuis quelques minutes) et elle regardaient les filles jouer à une partie de bavboules. Tout le monde avaient bu quelques verres, assez pour se détendre légèrement, mais sans aller dans l'excès pour ne pas se ridiculiser. La soirée était longue, Nerys commençait à perdre patience. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan de ce genre de réunion, mais cette dernière soirée était la pire. Elle s'ennuyait et le temps semblait incroyablement long. Elle rêvait d'évasion.

Peut-être était-ce un pur hasard, ou peut-être que le destin faisait bien les choses, mais en fourrant les mains dans ses poches de sa cape de sorcière, elle sentit un petit morceau de parchemin. Aussitôt lui revient en mémoire l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Olivia et l'invitation que la petite Poufsouffle avait formulé. Elle fêtait son anniversaire et Nerys était invitée. N'était-ce pas l'occasion de voir comment était le monde ailleurs ? Et peut-être de croiser les Weasley ?

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se décider : elle irait. Inventer un mensonge pour s'éclipser serait facile : la soirée était déjà bien avancée et quelques personnes étaient déjà rentrées. La seule question était : irait-elle seule ?

\- Briséis ?

Elle se tourna vers elle. Nerys eut une seconde d'hésitation, mais se lança finalement :

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller à une vraie fête ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis faisait une drôle de grimace alors que Nerys pressait tranquillement la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle savait que son amie n'était pas ravie d'être ici, qu'elle s'était laissée convaincre uniquement pour pouvoir rencontrer Marty Jones (le grand frère d'Olivia, batteur dans l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill) mais qu'elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer aux autres. Nerys s'étonnait d'avoir réussit à faire changer d'avis la si inflexible Briséis Fawley. C'était une petite victoire personnelle dont elle était fière. Elle n'aurait pas aimé se présenter chez Olivia toute seule.

Olivia vint finalement ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire. Son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant Nerys, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement en apercevant Briséis.

\- Eeeh, salut !

Visiblement l'alcool avait fait son effet : ses yeux étaient rougis et elle dégageait une odeur singulière.

Elle se pencha vers Nerys, et la serra brièvement dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise. Elles s'entendaient bien mais ce genre de marque d'affection semblaient plus réservées aux amis proches. Néanmoins elle connaissait les effets de l'alcool et savait qu'il rendait parfois plus chaleureux qu'en temps normal. Pour preuve : Olivia se pencha également vers Briséis quand elle s'avança et la serra maladroitement dans ses bras également. Briséis resta stoïque, froide, imperturbable. Visiblement l'étreinte la gênait mais elle ne voulait sans doute pas faire de vagues alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas encore passé le seuil de la porte.

Olivia les fit finalement entrer. Elles longèrent un long couloir qui débouchait sur un grand salon. A l'intérieur il y avait des dizaines de personnes, dont certaines que Nerys ne connaissait pas.

Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule à la recherche d'une tête rousse et la déception fut difficile à cacher lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Fred n'était pas là. Elle aimait beaucoup Olivia, et expérimenter une soirée en dehors de leur cercle était intriguant, mais sa raison principale de sa venue portait le nom de Weasley. Elle avait espéré le croiser ici.

Ces derniers jours elle n'avait fait que penser à lui. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une seule minute sans que sa vision s'impose à son esprit. L'inquiétude avait laissé place à l'amertume. Maintenant que Arthur Weasley était tiré d'affaire, Nerys n'avait plus matière à s'inquiéter pour le moral de la famille. Elle savait en revanche que cela ne changeait rien à la situation entre elle et Fred.

Il était fâché contre elle, elle le savait, et à raison !

Si elle avait mis si longtemps à lui avouer la vérité ce n'était pas seulement à cause d'un oubli. Amadues Fawley avait été mis de côté en toute conscience : elle n'avait pas eu envie d'y penser, alors elle l'avait relégué dans un coin de sa tête sans plus y penser. Mais elle savait que c'était lâche d'agir de la sorte et que cela ne changeait rien à l'engagement qu'il avait pris l'un envers l'autre. Amadeus Fawley était toujours son petit-ami et futur fiancé.

Fred ne lui avait demandé aucune explication; de toutes façons elle aurait été incapable d'en fournir. Comment expliquer ce renversement qui s'opérait en elle à la simple vue de Fred ? Ce ras-de-marée qui faisait tout disparaître en un clin d'oeil. Ca ne justifiait pas le mensonge. Fred s'était imaginé tout autre chose sur leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cette vision la rebutait, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser car elle savait cela impossible.

A force d'y penser, sa tête aurait explosé. Heureusement elle se trouvait dans un environnement propice à lui changer les idées.

\- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà beaucoup de monde, fit Olivia.

La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu.

Visiblement elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer son rôle de maîtresse de maison en faisant les présentations, elle avait mieux à faire. Nerys et Briséis se retrouvèrent seules à l'entrée de la pièce, un peu perdues face à cette foule. Il en fallait pourtant plus pour les décourager, elles avaient appris à se présenter et s'introduire seules lorsque l'occasion l'exigeait.

Elles n'eurent pas à le faire; Finn fondit sur elles avec un sourire ravi dès qu'il les aperçut.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, au mieux camarades de classe avec les soirées qu'ils partageaient à la bibliothèque. C'était une gentille attention de sa part que de venir les accueillir.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir.

Avec une familiarité complètement déplacée (sans doute facilitée par l'alcool également) il se plaça entre elles pour placer ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Nerys se retint de tout commentaire mais Briséis ne se priva pas de faire une grimace de gêne. Heureusement, Finn semblait trop heureux pour la remarquer et s'en formaliser.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter.

En vérité elles connaissaient déjà la plupart des personnes présentes de Poudlard. Elles connaissaient leurs visages, leurs noms, mais ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. Certains d'entre eux les dévisagèrent d'un air surpris, ou même légèrement méprisant, mais la plupart ne semblèrent même pas remarquer l'arrivée de nouvelles venues. Nerys remarqua des têtes bien connues comme Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson, et même Calloway et Callaghan dans un coin de la pièce.

Nerys craignait que Finn ne les mette face à des personnes qu'elles croisaient chaque jour à Poudlard, les plaçant dans une position gênante. Mais il avait une bien meilleure idée.

Il se dirigea vers un petit groupe reculé composé de personnes plus âgées, qui devaient avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Nerys les scruta avec curiosité. Leurs visages lui semblaient familiers sans qu'elle se souvienne où elle les avait déjà vu.

\- Voici Marty, le grand frère d'Olivia. Et James, Mehdi, Steven et Willow. Les gars, voici Briséis et Nerys.

Briséis gratifia le petit groupe d'un sourire étincelant que Nerys n'avait jamais vu sur son visage auparavant. Elle était manifestement très heureuse de rencontrer les héros de ses équipes de Quidditch préférés. Car les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient face à elles étaient les jeunes joueurs les plus talentueux et les plus en vus dans le monde du Quidditch à l'heure actuelle. Nerys savait que Marty jouait pour les Tornades, et il lui semblait que Willow (la seule femme du groupe) était sa partenaire d'équipe. Pour les trois autres, elle ne se souvenait plus à quel club ils appartenaient, le Quidditch n'étant pas sa folle passion.

\- Bienvenue chez nous ! Ce n'est pas souvent que Liv ramène de nouvelles têtes à la maison, vous êtes à Poudlard ?

Nerys pensait qu'elle allait devoir faire la conversation, que Briséis ne l'avait accompagné que par mauvaise volonté (mais sans doute un peu de curiosité) mais c'était sans compter que l'amour du Quidditch de Briséis.

\- Oui, en dernière année. Nerys a travaillé avec Olivia cette année en cours de Soins, et nous voilà ! Il y a quelque chose à boire par ici ? Demanda Briséis en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Finn.

Si Finn ne l'avait pas tenu si fermement, Nerys en serait probablement tombée à la renverse. Etait-ce bien Briséis sous ses yeux ? Elle était d'un coup plus avenante et plus sympathique que tout ce que Nerys avait pu voir en dix-sept années d'existence. Son sourire était ravi, ses manières encourgeantes, ses paroles engageantes. Envolée la Briséis froide qui ne sortait jamais de sa zone de confort. Visiblement, rencontrer les héros de son sport préféré l'avait transformée.

Marty fit un signe de main à Briséis pour l'inviter à le suivre et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.

Finn opéra alors un virement total en entraînant Nerys avait lui et ils délaissèrent le petit groupe de joueurs pour se rapprocher d'autres élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, c'est toujours la même chose, grommela t-il.

Elle n'aurait su dire si sa jalousie était à l'encontre de Marty (un jeune homme séduisant qui devait avoir de grandes facilités à séduire) ou vis-à-vis de Briséis qu'il voulait pour lui (il faut dire que Briséis ne s'était jamais montré si aimable avec personne). Probablement la première option : Finn avait eu une mauvaise impression de Briséis dès le départ et le comportement de cette dernière ne s'était sûrement pas arrangé pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- Nerys, je pense que tu connais déjà tout le monde.

Nerys se mit à rougir de gêne alors que Finn les faisait s'installer dans un canapé au milieu d'un petit groupe. Elle se retrouvait soudain parmi Millie Stuart, Fiona Reed et Loki Power. Ils étaient tous dans la même année à Poudlard mais Nerys ne leur avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Elle ne savait pas trop comment agir face à ce groupe de (presque) inconnus et ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir face à elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait souvent vue comme l'ennemie : elle était à Serpentard et était membre du cercle privilégié. D'ordinaire les gens comme elle étaient mal accueillis en dehors de leur cercle.

Peut-être était-ce son air perdu qui leur fit pitié, ou peut-être étaient-ils dotés d'une bonté d'âme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ils l'accueillir avec une chaleur agréable.

\- Je te sers un verre ? Lui demanda Loki.

Il tenait un pichet qui ne devait pas contenir que du jus de citrouille. Ce n'était sans doute pas raisonnable d'accepter. Mais quoi de mieux pour la distraire de ce terrible sentiment de déception de ne voir aucune tête rousse ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Se laisser aller une fois dans sa vie n'allait pas la tuer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys avait déjà enchainé quelques verres et la tête lui tournait. Elle s'amusait bien parmi le petit groupe (malgré le flirt évident de Loki qui le mettait mal à l'aise) mais décida qu'aller marcher un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle croisa Olivia en se levant, qui lui proposa d'aller prendre l'air. Nerys la suivit. La petite Poufsouffle avait une démarche chaloupée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait probablement consommé beaucoup d'alcool, mais elle avait encore un verre plein à la main. Nerys s'étonna de ce monde où personne n'était plus prudent que ça.

Elles se retrouvèrent sur le porche de la maison, devant, seules.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais invité Calloway et Callaghan ! Lança Nerys en guise d'introduction.

Elle avait été étonnée en les voyant car elle pensait que Olivia ne portait pas franchement Calloway dans son coeur. Olivia lui fit un petit sourire gêné.

\- J'aime bien Callaghan, donc j'étais obligée de proposer à Calloway.

Olivia pris place sur un banc tandis que Nerys préférait rester debout, adossée à un poteau. Nerys se sentait à l'aise en compagnie d'Olivia, qui n'hésitait plus à se confier à elle. L'aveu de son affection pour Callaghan la surprenait, mais elle était contente de voir que la petite Poufsouffle partageait cela avec elle. Pour autant elle s'était déjà fait une idée sur la question et n'hésita pas à présenter franchement le fond de sa pensée.

\- Tu aimes bien Callaghan ? Je pensais que tu avais un faible pour les jumeaux Weasley.

Olivia la regarda d'un air surpris.

\- Pour les jumeaux ? Non, vraiment aucun risque, dit-elle en riant.

Nerys s'interrogea devant tant de vigueur dans ses propos. Insinuait-elle que les jumeaux étaient des être dégoûtants ? Ou que sa passion pour Callaghan aurait dû être plus évidente ? Son expression dû traduire son interrogation car Olivia repris un air plus sérieux.

\- Je préfère les filles Nerys, je pensais que tout le monde le savait.

Nerys se mit instantanément à rougir devant cet aveu. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Olivia sous-entendait : elle n'aimait pas les garçons, elle préférait le corps des femmes. Elle était homosexuelle. Le terme était presque une insulte dans son monde, il était en tout cas une tare à laquelle la bonne société ne voulait pas songer. Les mariages étaient toujours composés d'un homme et d'une femme. Nerys ne doutait pas que des écarts devaient exister, comme pour tout, mais elle n'avait jamais fait face à quelqu'un qui affichait si ouvertement une préférence différente. Elle ne savait ni que dire, ni comment réagir mais elle sentait le regard d'Olivia peser sur elle, inquisiteur. Elle essayait sûrement de déterminer ce qu'elle en pensait.

\- Euh, je... Enfin... D'accord.

Olivia sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

\- Et toi alors ?

Nerys se sentit rougir. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que la question allait lui être retournée et se sentait prise au piège, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Mentir à Olivia était une idée désagréable, mais pouvait-elle vraiment se confier en totale liberté auprès d'elle ? Elle observa la blondinette, ses joues roses, ses yeux plissés par la fatigue : la Poufsouffle devait avoir des défauts, mais Nerys était certaine que la loyauté était parmi ses plus grandes qualités. Elle pouvait se risquer à lui avouer la vérité, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

\- Oh et bien... En vérité je sors avec Amadeus Fawley, le grand frère de Briséis.

Olivia eut l'air surprise.

\- Fred est... C'est un Weasley, on a pas grand chose en commun. Ca ne sera jamais plus qu'un flirt.

L'aveu était terrible, douloureux, presque impossible à entendre alors même que c'était elle qui venait de le formuler. Fred Weasley pouvait et ne devait être qu'un flirt passager. Leur étreinte avait été courte mais vibrante, et elle s'était mal terminée. Nerys savait qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de ces précieux souvenirs pour affronter le reste de sa vie mais, quelque part, l'idée de ne plus pouvoir fréquenter Fred Weasley était insupportable. Elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Mais il ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Son silence était éloquent : il ne voulait plus la voir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Amadeus.

Évidemment qu'elle ne savait pas. Seul le cercle de leurs plus proches amis savaient.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Demande Olivia avec une curiosité mal placée.

Nerys se tourna vers elle. Cet aveu-là était encore plus dur et plus insupportable. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se risqua à être totalement honnête. Était-elle amoureuse d'Amadeus ? La réponse semblait maintenant évidente.

\- Non.


	17. Ch 16 : décembre (4)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui m'a posé quelques difficultés aussi ! Je crois qu'être en dehors du cadre de "Poudlard" m'oblige à plus de réflexions (car plus de possibilités) ce qui explique la lenteur d'écriture ! Au final la version finale de ce chapitre - et du précédent - est trèèèès loin de ce que ça devait être initialement. La faute à Nerys qui prend ses décisions et refuse parfois de faire ce que je lui demande de faire ahah !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout de même :) Comme d'habitude je réponds à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot :

 **Kcaraetmoi** merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu reviennes par ici avec le même plaisir :) Hésitation c'est bien le mot pour résumer cette histoire je crois ahah ^^

 **audelie** ahaha je suis complètement d'accord avec toi et je na valide pas du tout cette réaction de Nerys :p Mais elle sait (pense) que c'est quelque part ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. C'est délicat de rattraper Fred parce qu'elle ne peut rien lui offrir de plus, que c'est la vérité ! Elle est trop hésitante pour réellement choisir ^^ Pour Lee et Olivia, je suis contente que tu me dises ça car c'est aussi mes deux petits chouchous (enfin, bien loin derrière Briséis qui est 1ère de loin ahah). Je vais pas te spoiler en répondant à ta question, mais je pense qu'on peut dire que Nerys et Olivia sont déjà amies, mais Lee reste juste un camarade et le meilleur copain de Fred. En effet il y a encore beaucoup de boulot :p Merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait trop plaisir :)

 **Flopette** je suis super contente de te retrouver dans les reviews, merci de prendre du temps de laisser un mot régulièrement :) Alooors tu me fous le doute, je ne sais plus si je l'ai écrit noir sur blanc (au moins une allusion je pense) mais effectivement Nerys n'est plus vierge. Ils ont déjà été intimes à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'été passé (c'était l'un de ces "écarts" que font régulièrement les sang-purs, qui reste secret bien sûr pour ne pas ternir la réputation). Briséis a effectivement un petit secret, d'où le côté mystérieux, et je ne sais pas encore à quelle étape/quel chapitre ce sera révélé ^^ Mais son comportement paraîtra plus clair du coup. Et pour Gale, j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire ce qu'il en est de son côté, car l'histoire est du point de vue de Nerys. Mais à mon sens, Gale et Nerys sont très proches depuis toujours, il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime (aucun doute là-dessus !). En revanche Gale est plus à cheval sur les règles : ils ont toujours fonctionné comme ça, Gale prenant le rôle de "berger" et surveillant que ses amis (et particulièrement Nerys) ne fassent pas d'erreur. C'est sa façon à lui de prendre soin d'eux. Ca ne part pas d'un mauvais sentiment. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ! J'espère que ne nouveau chapitre te plaira, il y a un peu de Fred :p

 **Zebulonrr** simple et efficace, merci de ton petit mot ! :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Angico** merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis contente que mon point de vue plaise car il y a tellement de possibilités que c'est difficile de "viser juste" ^^ Mais en tout cas j'ai une grosse passion pour les personnages secondaires, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que malgré ça, cette histoire a des lecteurs ! Pour te répondre sur l'incohérence, en fait non, ce n'est pas une vraie incohérence, mais je comprends que tu puisses le ressentir comme ça :) Ca me permet de préciser quelque chose : Nerys ne sait rien (à part le retour de Voldemort), et n'a pas envie d'en savoir plus. Elle a peur, et comme beaucoup de gens qui ont peur, elle préfère ne pas voir ce qui se passe sous ses yeux. Elle a des indices sur ce qui se passe mais elle ne va chercher plus loin. La curiosité n'est pas dans sa nature (au contraire, c'est un trait de personnalité qui doit être banni dans leur milieu) et elle ignore trop de choses pour faire le rapprochement. Mais si vous avez bien l'Ordre du Phénix en tête, j'ai laissé 2-3 indices sur l'Ordre, l'Armée de Dumbledore etc. Donc pour Drago, elle n'avait tout simplement pas fait le rapprochement, elle l'aurait fait si elle avait pris la peine d'analyser mais elle préfère éviter :) Tu as le droit de lui donner des coups de pied au cul si tu veux :p J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Ellima black** merci beaucoup, je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent, c'est toujours un exercice délicat de faire un personnage réaliste avec ses qualités/défauts. Concernant Nerys, j'avais peur d'en faire un personnage fade donc tant mieux si elle plait :) Pour Fred, non malheureusement, il n'était pas là ^^ Et pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il est face à Nerys, c'est dans ce chapitre :p Bonne lecture :)

 **Lilemesis** wahou, de super compliments, merci beaucoup :D j'espère que la lecture après le chapitre 7 était à la hauteur de ce début alors :) et je me répète beaucoup mais je suis contente que ma vision des sang-purs plaise, on a si peu d'éléments que c'est difficile de viser juste donc tant mieux si ça semble cohérent :) Et je suis contente que le duo Nerys/Fred te plaise ! J'ai un gros gros faible pour les personnages que tout oppose, et donc j'ai construit Nerys comme une antithèse de Fred :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes pour me faire part de votre avis. C'est stimulant et très gratifiant :)**

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre., ça me motive et me permet de voir si il y a des choses à rectifier.

Je précise que j'ai fait une petite entorse à la chronologie ! Mais rien de méchant : mon chapitre est la dernière semaine de décembre et se termine début janvier. Normalement il y a une semaine entre le nouvel an et la reprise des cours (dans le canon officiel), mais pas ici. Ne m'en veuillez pas, ça ne change rien à l'histoire :)

Je vous donne rendez-vous en décembre pour le prochain chapitre ;)

 **NOUVEAU** : je vous précise que vous pouvez suivre "en temps réel" l'avancée des chapitres sur mon profil. J'actualiserai à chaque moment d'écriture. Ca vous permet de mieux suivre et mieux patienter.

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15 : DECEMBRE (4)**

* * *

Nerys poussa la porte du Grand Salon avec un naturel hautain qui lui avait été appris durant son enfance. Cet endroit était l'un de ceux qui la traitait comme une princesse, avec les égards qui étaient dus aux gens de son rang. C'était pour cette raison que la Grand Salon était aussi populaire auprès des gens de son cercle, et en s'y rendant ce lundi matin là, Nerys pressentait qu'elle allait y croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Son intuition était juste : à peine avait-elle fait un pas dans l'endroit qu'une voix enjouée lança :

\- Oh, Nerys, quel plaisir de te voir !

Aussitôt, Nerys se fendit d'un sourire. En face d'elle se trouvait Freya Rosier. C'était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, une grande blonde élégante presque trop belle pour être réelle. Elle était issue d'une famille de sang-mêlée purifié et, à l'image de celle d'Adrian, sa famille avait cherché à s'élever. La beauté de Freya avait été un atout certain dans cette ascension : elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur un héritier Rosier à Poudlard et ils s'étaient mariés peu après leur sortie du château, comme le voulait la coutume. Comme presque tous les gens de leur cercle, Nerys connaissait Freya depuis toujours.

\- Bonjour Freya. Ca fait longtemps.

Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis l'été précédent. A cause de la différence d'âge, elles n'avaient jamais été proches, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se saluer à chaque fois comme de vieilles amies. C'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient dans leur milieu : tout le monde devait s'entendre.

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? Tu as hâte que Poudlard se termine ? Les derniers mois sont interminables !

Comme le voulait la coutume, elles se lancèrent dans une conversation banale, pleine de futilités et débordant d'une amabilité presque étouffante. Freya jouait son rôle d'épouse à la perfection, à une exception près : l'absence d'enfant. Le sujet était tabou auprès du couple Rosier puisque, après tant d'années de mariage, ils n'avaient toujours pas conçu d'héritiers. Dans leur monde, les femmes devenaient mères très jeunes, c'était leur rôle. Freya avait failli à ce devoir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, la coiffeuse du Grand Salon indiqua à Freya qu'elle allait devoir passer au shampoing, et la conversation prit fin.

\- Et bien, à bientôt Nerys ! Au plaisir d'avoir une bonne nouvelle à ta sortie de Poudlard, lança t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

L'allusion était évidente : elle faisait référence à une annonce de mariage. Nerys ne savait pas très bien si sa relation avec Amadeus était connue ou non mais, de toutes façons, la plupart des jeunes adultes annonçaient des fiançailles dès en sortant de Poudlard. Freya s'attendait donc à recevoir un carton d'annonce dans quelques mois, ce qui était logique. Cette pensée fit peser un poids douloureux dans l'estomac de Nerys. Elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer sur son avenir et son futur rôle d'épouse modèle, mais elle ne cessait de sentir les regrets accabler son coeur en pensant à Fred Weasley. Était-ce à cause de la culpabilité ? Le fait d'avoir trahi Amadeus et d'avoir menti ouvertement à Fred ? Ou bien y avait-il une explication plus simple mais terriblement douloureuse ? Comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, Nerys préférait la technique de l'autruche : si elle ne voyait rien, il ne se passait rien. Le courage des Gryffondors n'avait jamais été une option lors de sa répartition !

\- Bonjour Miss Avery, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

La coiffeuse était toute sourires et aux petits soins. Nerys se sentait détendue. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans son monde qui l'ennuyait, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup d'avantages. Son argent et sa réputation lui permettaient d'avoir des petites fées pour s'occuper de ses cheveux et de ses ongles dès qu'elle en avait envie. Sa petite séance de chouchoutage serait suivie d'une séance shopping. Ce luxe était l'un des avantages dont elle jouissait, et elle réalisait qu'il serait bien compliqué de se passer de cette facilité. Comment faisaient les familles ordinaires pour vivre sans Elfe de Maison et avec des ressources limitées ? Elle l'ignorait, et l'inconnu était effrayant.

Heureusement elle n'aurait pas à le découvrir.

\- J'aimerais changer de tête.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys sonna à la grande porte de la maison, et attendit que le majordome vienne ouvrir. Les Kurdow tentaient de faire oublier la souillure de leur sang par la richesse de leur quotidien. Au lieu de posséder un Elfe de Maison, ce qui était si commun pour les gens de leur milieu !, ils avaient préféré employer des domestiques humains. Le majordome était un Cracmol : les Kurdow prétendaient que la magie était trop précieuse pour être utilisée pour les tâches quotidiennes. Nerys était sûre que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour eux de se distinguer, de faire parler d'eux. Et ça fonctionnait : si certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur point de vue, tous s'accordaient pour dire que c'était courageux de leur part de se lancer dans une telle aventure et que l'expérience mériterait le compte-rendu.

Au lieu du majordome habituel, ce fut Adrian qui vint ouvrir la porte.

Il avait un grand sourire.

\- Hé, Nerys !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans une accolade amicale. Il semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur.

\- Tu as changé de coupe ? Remarqua t-il un peu étonné.

Nerys avait les cheveux longs depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait hérité du teint hâlé et des cheveux sombres de sa mère, brillants, souples, qui se regroupaient dans une crinière magnifique. Elle avait décidé de couper sa belle chevelure le matin-même : auparavant en-dessous de la poitrine, ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant juste en-dessous des épaules. Le changement était radical et avait de quoi surprendre mais Nerys était ravie du résultat. Cette nouvelle coupe lui donnait un air plus rebelle et plus mature. Elle avait moins l'allure d'une princesse de conte de fée, et plus l'air d'être une femme moderne. Ce changement était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : une nouvelle tête pour reprendre sa vie en mains.

\- Ca te va bien, ajouta t-il.

Un compliment d'Adrian n'était pas une surprise. Il était si gentil que Nerys était sûre qu'il lui aurait fait la remarque même si il n'aimait pas. Mais elle était assez coquette pour apprécier la flatterie, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux fraîchement coupés du matin.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où Briséis et Gale étaient déjà présents et semblaient déjà emportés dans une grande conversation. Ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer son arrivée.

\- Tu es tout seul ici ? Demanda Nerys.

D'ordinaire, Mrs Kurdow mettait un point d'honneur à accueillir personnellement tous les invités.

\- Mes parents sont déjà partis au Cameroun, je les rejoins demain !

Le voyage était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines et Nerys en avait déjà entendu parler.

\- Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? La taquina Briséis en remarquant sa présence au bout de quelques secondes.

Briséis et Gale avaient cessé leur conversation et la regardait, l'air ravis.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous de bonne humeur comme ça que Nerys se sentit instantanément plus légère. Se retrouver ainsi lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir, ses amis étaient sa bulle d'oxygène, les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde (en-dehors de son père). Ce genre d'ambiance réussissait à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis.

\- Vous aviez l'air si occupés, remarqua t-elle.

Gale et Briséis échangèrent un regard complice. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas semblé si proches; ces derniers-temps ils étaient plutôt habitués à se prendre le bec à la moindre occasion.

\- Que veux-tu, Gale me trouve si intéressante.

\- Ah c'est certain qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec toi Bribri !

Était-ce les fêtes de fin d'année ou l'éloignement de Poudlard qui rendait tout le monde si joyeux ? Gale venait même d'utiliser le surnom qu'il donnait à Briséis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il lui tirait les tresses, une marque d'affection qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

Si Briséis fut surprise, elle n'en dit rien.

Nerys les regarda tous les trois : Adrian qui s'activait à leur servir un verre, Gale qui admirait le nouveau bracelet de Briséis, et Briséis elle-même qui racontait comment elle avait gagné le fameux bracelet (un jeu-concours de la Gazette du Sorcier - comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour un nouveau bijou !). Ils étaient tous les trois souriants, plein de vie et débordants d'affection les uns pour les autres. Ces retrouvailles leur faisait du bien, Nerys le sentait. Et elle réalisa que cet instant magique serait certainement le dernier... Aux prochaines vacances, Nerys serait mariée et n'aurait plus le loisir de fréquenter ses amis avec autant d'intimité. La prison vers laquelle se dirigeait le chemin de sa vie n'avait jamais paru si évidente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était allongée dans sa chambre, les yeux fixés au plafond et ses pensées bien loin de la réalité. La journée passée avec ses amis la veille lui avait fait du bien, mais cette nostalgie qui l'habitait était aussi très douloureuse : elle avait conscience que ça ne durerait pas. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule dans la grande maison familiale, Fred Weasley était de nouveau au coeur de toutes ses pensées. Elle imaginait son sourire amusé, ses yeux rieurs, son expression si détendue et si agréable. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se retrouver contre lui et dans ses bras, mais elle savait que ce serait plus jamais possible. Son silence était sans équivoque : il la rejetait. C'était à la fois mérité et ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable à faire dans sa situation. Sa relation avec Fred n'aurait jamais dû exister, et il était plus facile de s'en défaire si c'était Fred qui la repoussait.

Elle entendit soudain le bruit qu'elle attendait tant, celui qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes : un crépitement dans la cheminée.

Aussitôt elle se précipita hors de sa chambre pour dévaler les escaliers et atterrir dans le salon, où se trouvait celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde : Crimson Avery.

\- Papa ! S'exclama t-elle avec une joie réelle.

Elle s'élança vers lui pour obtenir leur habituel câlin de retrouvailles. Les bras de son père autour d'elle était une protection plus efficace que n'importe quel sort : avec ça, il éloignait tous ses maux.

\- Bonjour Nerys, répondit-il plus sobrement en l'enlaçant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son père finit par la lâcher, avec un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Même si il n'était pas des plus démonstratifs (dans leur monde, tout revêtait une incroyable neutralité), Nerys n'avait jamais douté de l'amour qu'il lui portait : elle le voyait dans chacun de ses regards et de ses gestes. Crimson avait été un père exemplaire avec elle, faisant tout pour qu'elle ressente le moins possible l'absence de sa mère. Nerys aurait volontiers tout donner pour avoir la chance d'avoir ses deux parents; mais malgré ce vœu irréalisable elle se sentait gâtée. Crimson était un homme gentil et bon avec elle, affectueux même si il n'était pas à l'aise avec la démonstration de ses sentiments. Elle connaissait et voyait assez de choses dans leur monde pour savoir que tous les héritiers sang-pur n'avaient pas la chance de recevoir tout cet amour. L'intérêt des parents était souvent porté vers le fils aîné; les filles étaient plus volontiers délaissées et les frères cadets ne représentaient qu'un intérêt limité. Nerys avait souvent vu Mr et Mrs Fawley faire de doux compliments à leur fils, mais sans jamais avoir une parole tendre pour Briséis. La raison était simple : le fils aîné recevait la grosse majorité de l'héritage financier au décès des parents, et dans leur monde, l'argent rimait avec pouvoir : chacun tentait de laisser la descendance la plus prospère et puissante qu'il soit.

Bien qu'elle soit une fille, Crimson l'avait toujours traité avec égards. Elle était son unique héritière. Elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir mais elle se doutait qu'après la mort de sa mère, Crimson avait dû être sollicité pour se remarier et fonder une nouvelle famille. Mais il était resté fidèle au souvenir de sa défunte femme. Dans sa chambre, il avait conservé une photo d'elle sur sa table de chevet, pour s'endormir chaque soir à ses côtés. Alors Nerys était devenue sa seule famille, sa seule descendance, sa seule raison de vivre.

\- Je suis content de te voir Nerys. Cela fait longtemps... Tu es une adulte maintenant.

Un instant elle pensa qu'il allait se laisser submerger par l'émotion, mais Crimson était trop doué dans l'art de maîtriser ses sentiments. Il lui disait souvent que c'était elle qui devait contrôler ses émotions, et non l'inverse, un conseil qu'elle tentait d'appliquer sagement.

\- Pas tout à fait, rectifia t-elle, il me reste encore six mois à Poudlard.

Il acquiesça en silence. Nerys avait dix-sept ans, elle était considérée comme une adulte dans le monde magique mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à se voir comme telle. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais à le faire... De la tutelle d'un père, elle passerait à celle de son époux. C'est Amadeus qui serait en charge des finances du ménage, des décisions d'invitations à dîner, des voyages qu'ils réaliseraient... Nerys se contenterait de la mise en pratique de ces souhaits.

Cette pensée lui fit piquer un fard, mais Crimson était trop occupé à défaire son manteau pour le remarquer.

\- Elfes ! Rugit-il dans le salon.

La seconde d'après, les deux petits Elfes de la maison se matérialisèrent à leurs côtés et s'emparèrent des bagages laissés par le maître de maison.

\- Nerys a été sage pendant mon absence ? S'enquit-il.

Les deux petits Elfes se mirent à répondre à l'unisson, trop heureux d'avoir l'honneur de pouvoir échanger avec leur maître. Bien sûr ils n'avaient rien de mal à raconter sur elle, mais ils se lancèrent dans le récit de son emploi du temps. Quand l'un d'eux fit référence à son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur, Nerys vit son père la regarder d'un air dubitatif. Visiblement sa nouvelle coupe ne l'enchantait guère mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il les écouta un moment, avant de leur intimer l'ordre d'aller ranger ses affaires. Il soupira en se tournant vers sa fille :

\- J'ai encore des choses à régler Nerys, je te verrai plus tard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys avait les yeux fixés au plafond, regardant son ciel étoilé se mouvoir lentement (un de ses caprices d'enfant : elle avait exigé que son père lui installe ce faux ciel qui imitait à la perfection celui d'au-dehors à la plus belle lumière de la nuit). Ses pensées s'envolaient vers des horizons lointains et des thèmes divers mais ne cessaient de revenir vers son père. Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver quelques heures plus tôt ! Mais le bonheur avait été de courte durée. Crimson s'était absenté rapidement et avait répondu évasivement à toutes ses questions : il était incapable de lui dire ce qu'il allait faire, et même de lui préciser si il rentrerait pour le dîner ou pour dormir. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de se rassurer, l'angoisse ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur dans son coeur. Ne pas le voir aurait été idiot : Crimson Avery avait un comportement suspect. Et si ce comportement suspect était lié aux activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Elle savait que tout cela avait un sens mais elle refusait pourtant d'admettre que c'était la seule explication logique. Il y avait d'autres possibilités : une maîtresse secrète ou une mission cachée pour son travail.

\- Grmf !

Elle se leva de son lit passablement énervée. Rester à ruminer dans son lit n'était clairement pas son activité favorite et elle ne voyait aucune raison de s'infliger cela. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve une distraction. Elle aurait pu aller prendre le thé avec Gale ou proposer une balade en balais à Adrian et Briséis, mais aucune de ces perspectives ne l'enchantait. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qu'elle avait envie de voir : Fred Weasley. Son père aurait dû être le remède à ce problème mais elle ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pour la distraire.

\- Eskil !

Elle appela l'Efle de Maison d'un air autoritaire qu'elle utilisait peu, mais la pression et la frustration avaient raison de sa douceur.

L'Elfe apparut devant elle une demi-seconde plus tard.

\- Peux-tu m'apporter ma cape et mes gants ? Je sors !

Rester enfermée dans cette maison allait la rendre folle ; elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'Elfe s'exécuta sans un mot : les petites créatures étaient trop habituées aux caprices de leurs maîtres pour s'en étonner ou s'en formaliser.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était prête à utiliser le réseau de cheminette. La meilleure destination à cette époque de l'année pour se changer les idées, c'était le Chemin de Traverse ! La veille de Noël, les boutiques étaient toujours bondées de sorciers à la recherche d'un cadeau de dernière minute. Nerys avait déjà tout préparé, mais se mêler à cette foule était la meilleure distraction qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Après un atterrissage rapide au Chaudron Baveur (vu la foule, c'était un moyen de transport plus sûr que le transplanage), elle se glissa parmi la foule au-dehors et se lança dans une grande promenade qu'elle espérait distrayante.

Le froid était mordant et elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'en protéger malgré sa cape épaisse et de qualité. C'était une cape rouge foncé aux coutures argentées dont les reflets faisaient penser à du velours. Le vêtement était un objet d'une grande valeur que son père lui avait ramené de Russie. Là-bas les capes étaient censées résister à des hivers plus froids, mais la coquetterie avait un prix : le choix avait été fait de sacrifier une partie du confort au profit de l'esthétique. Nerys de s'en plaignait normalement pas mais son humeur la rendait plus sensible à l'environnement.

Comme prévu, le Chemin de Traverse était assailli pas une foule anormale dense. Les sorciers se pressaient d'un magasin à l'autre pour ressortir à toute vitesse avec un paquet et poursuivre leur périple infernal. Nerys était contente d'avoir déjà préparé ses cadeaux : devoir faire la queue et se bousculer pour obtenir le dernier ouvrage d' _Une vie de Sorcière aventureuse_ l'aurait agacée. Être dans la rue à observer cette foule pressée avait quelque chose de réconfortant. A voir le stress qui les agitait, elle en oubliait presque le sien.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, la perspective de retourner ruminer dans son lit se fit plus agréable que cette fraiche balade (cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'elle errait sans but). Et avant de se décider tout à fait à rentrer, elle repéra deux personnes bien connues devant l'entrée d'un magasin :

\- Mais oui j'ai déjà le cadeau pour ma mère ! Attends... Pour papa, pour Thaïs, pour les jumeaux, pour Katie, pour... Ah bah non, j'ai rien pour ma mère !

\- Oh Lee, sois maudit ! C'est une corvée de faire les magasins avec toi.

Sous ses yeux, Lee Jordan tentait manifestement d'amadouer une Angelina Johnson agacée. En temps normal, une telle vision l'aurait fait ricaner et elle aurait passé son chemin sans plus de commentaire, mais elle resta fixée quelques secondes de plus à les regarder. Assez pour qu'ils remarquent finalement sa présence et se tournent vers elle.

\- Hé, salut Avery.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lee Jordan semblait un peu gêné par la situation. Angelina Johnson avait, elle, un air clairement dubitatif. Nerys et elle avaient eu l'occasion de discuter plusieurs fois (en cours notamment, mais aussi brièvement à la soirée d'Olivia) et pourtant elles savaient toutes les deux que cette politesse n'aboutirait jamais à une amitié; il était donc plus simple de s'ignorer au quotidien. Lee avait choisit un autre cheval de bataille, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il savait, ou peut-être simplement qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait indifférent à la détresse qu'elle laissait parfois apparaître sur son visage.

\- Salut, répondit-elle sans trop d'entrain.

Machinalement elle guetta rapidement la foule autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir débarquer deux têtes rousses.

\- Weasley et Weasley ne sont pas là, si c'est ta crainte. Ils passent la plupart de leur temps à Sainte-Mangouste ! Arthur va beaucoup mieux.

\- Ah, tant mieux, s'entendit-elle répondre poliment.

Que le père Weasley aille mieux était une consolation qui ne lui suffisait plus. Elle aurait aimé voir Fred, savoir comment il allait, passer du temps avec lui. Mais toutes ces envies, malgré leur puissance, n'avaient aucune chance d'être réalisées. Nerys s'efforçait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Penser à lui était douloureux, s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas dans le coin était décevant.

Une seconde ils restèrent tous les trois à se dévisager bêtement. Lee et Angelina la regardait d'un air curieux, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, alors qu'elle-même gardait un air rêveur avec les yeux fixés dans leur direction. Ce n'était que Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson mais elle n'avait pas été aussi proche du point "Fred Weasley" depuis des jours (qui lui semblaient des siècles !).

\- Bon, Avery, on se verra à Poudlard. Viens Lee, on a encore plein de choses à acheter.

Angelina attrapa son ami par le bras pour mettre fin à cet échange gênant.

Ils s'éloignèrent après un _aurevoir_ poli, et alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement vers de nouvelles aventures, Nerys resta encore fixée quelques instants à leur point de rencontre, appréciant ces quelques nouvelles qu'elle avait eu et l'image de Fred qui se dessinait dans sa tête.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Joyeux Noël ma chérie ! Lui lança son père en l'enlaçant.

Il semblait heureux et apaisé en ce jour de fête, et cette expression de visage fit réaliser à Nerys à quel point son père avait vieilli ces derniers mois : ses traits étaient tirés, ses cheveux plus grisonnants. Il avait la mine d'un vieil homme inquiet. Il était toujours séduisant bien sûr, mais avec quelques rides en plus.

\- Joyeux Noël, répondit-elle plus sobrement.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se réjouir et se montrer plus dynamique, mais la perspective de cette journée qui s'annonçait était démoralisante. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait : une journée entière au manoir Fawley, aux côtés d'Amadeus. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu en face de lui, elle pensait en être amoureuse et s'imaginait déjà leur avenir à deux. Et puis, à Poudlard, tout était parti de travers et maintenant elle ne supportait même pas l'idée de le voir. Elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour reconstruire ce désir qu'elle avait eu un jour pou lui. Mais une tête rousse dans sa tête prenait toute la place.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous à midi, ne sois pas en retard.

Crimson était déjà prêt, paré d'un beau costume qui faisait penser à la mode moldue. Ils avaient beau les mépriser et les détester, les moldus étaient parfois une source d'inspiration non négligeable pour les sang-purs.

Peu désireuse de commencer la journée du mauvais pied en arrivant en retard, Nerys avala rapidement son thé et ses scones préparés par les Elfes.

Elle fut prête en moins d'une demi-heure, habillée de sa robe noire et or qu'elle avait acheté pour Noël dernier. Sa longueur de cheveux ne lui permettait plus de faire un chignon élégant, elle laissa donc ses cheveux lâchés sur les épaules. Pour compenser ce manque de sophistication, elle s'était rattrapé sur le maquillage : de l'eye-liner, du mascara et un rouge à lèvres rouge vif qu'elle mettait très rarement. Elle se trouvait jolie; différente de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude pour ce genre d'occasion, mais jolie.

\- Nerys ! Appela son père depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Sentant qu'il était l'heure d'aller au Manoir Fawley, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et descendit les marches.

Elle commençait à se préparer mentalement à ce qui arrivait, à se construire le masque qu'elle allait devoir porter durant les prochaines heures. Visualiser ce qui l'attendait rendait la soirée moins effrayante et l'aidait à se sentir plus sereine.

Un coup d'oeil en bas et ce fut la douche froide.

Amadeus était là.

Même si de nombreux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours la même coupe en brosse impeccable, le même regard perçant, le même air charmeur. Sur sa mâchoire il laissait l'ombre d'une barbe naissante pour ajouter davantage de virilité. Même sa tenue était telle qu'elle se l'était imaginée : un joli costume gris foncé assorti à ses yeux. Des mois auparavant, la même vision lui déclenchait des frissons de ravissement. Aujourd'hui elle aurait souhaité que les marches de l'escalier soient sans fin.

Aujourd'hui, ce qui avait changé, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ce qui avait changé c'était elle.

Elle se força tout de même à composer un sourire ravi alors qu'elle descendait les marches.

Elle appréhendait ce moment où elle atteindrait la dernière marche et serait à sa portée. Il allait probablement glisser un bras sur sa taille pour la presser contre lui et déposer des baisers sur sa bouche et au creux de son cou. Cette seule pensée lui déclenchait des frissons qui n'avaient rien d'agréable. Elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Alors elle descendait en espérant être assez bonne actrice pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gêne et son dégoût.

\- Bonjour Nerys, tu es très belle, lui lança t-il.

Il la regardait toujours avec des yeux remplis de désir. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, il l'avait toujours regardé de cette façon si particulière, qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle la plus belle femme du monde.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le bas des marches, son père arriva dans le hall pour les rejoindre. Nerys fut tellement soulagée de son apparition que son sourire faussement ravi se transforma en soulagement. Sa simple présence leur imposait de respecter l'étiquette et donc, une certaine distance.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, Amadeus se contenta de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Ce contact ne l'enchantait pas, mais il était assez bref pour ne pas la déstabiliser.

\- Allons-y, lança Crimson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis posa sa serviette sur ses genoux, de ce geste élégant et féminin qu'elle avait appris dans l'enfance. Nerys l'observait d'un air distrait. Son amie avait un caractère explosif à Poudlard, ce qui lui valait de nombreuses prises de bac avec Gale. Pourtant dans le cadre familial, Briséis donnait l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs. Elle essayait de se montrer douce et discrète, mais jamais son changement de comportement n'avait choqué Nerys autant qu'en cet instant. La Briséis qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'était pas la Briséis qu'elle connaissait. Elle se donnait une image de fille modèle, mais qui était très loin de la réalité. Ses parents connaissaient-ils son véritable caractère ? Et Amadeus, connaissait-il vraiment sa petite soeur ?

Les faux-semblants de leur monde lui sautèrent aux yeux avec tant de violence qu'elle s'en sentit mal.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais prendre l'air.

Elle se leva de table avec précipitation, sous les yeux mi-curieux mi-inquiets des autres convives. Le repas n'avait même pas encore commencé, et la soirée était loin d'être terminée (après le repas, il faudrait déballer les cadeaux) mais Nerys ne supportait déjà plus cette ambiance.

Elle connaissait le manoir Fawley comme si elle y habitait. Elle y avait passé tant d'heures à jouer avec Briséis, tant d'autres avec Amadeus lorsque Mr et Mrs Fawley s'étaient absentés, mais elle se sentait d'un coup si désorientée qu'elle ne savait plus où aller. Quel endroit pourrait lui apporter un réconfort suffisant ?

Sans qu'elle le décide réellement, ses pas la menèrent dans l'entrée, et elle emprunta la petite porte de service pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

Le froid fut comme une attaque, le vent était mordant. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise de devoir subir cette température avec une tenue si légère (elle ne portait que sa robe) mais le froid était le prix de sa liberté, alors elle s'en accommodait bien volontiers. Ce fut comme une reconnexion à la réalité.

Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise à l'intérieur du manoir, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à entrer dans le moule qui était le sien. Tout lui semblait déplacé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de respecter les règles d'élégance que Briséis s'efforçait si fort d'appliquer, aucune envie de faire des sourires à Amadeus alors qu'elle rêvait d'une tête rousse, aucune envie de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle ne supportait plus cette vie.

Aussi désagréable qu'était le froid, il était toujours préférable à ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Mais il était illusoire de penser qu'elle pourrait s'échapper ainsi. La liberté ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes.

\- Nerys, tout va bien ? Tu vas attraper froid.

Amadeus venait de la rejoindre, et déposa une cape sur ses épaules nues. Il était prévenant, attentionné, et c'était des qualités qu'elle adorait chez lui. Malheureusement, toute la douceur qu'il lui témoignait ne déclenchait plus aucun sentiment chez elle. Elle était juste agacée qu'il vienne mettre fin à son instant de tranquillité.

\- Oui, merci. On peut rentrer.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin en sens inverse mais Amadeus passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. D'un coup son corps était pressé contre le sien, ses bras encadraient ses épaules et il glissa sa tête sur la sienne pour une étreinte pleine de douceur. Elle fut paralysée par ce contact si intime. Ils l'avaient pourtant fait de nombreuses fois, ce n'était qu'une étreinte innocente, une marque d'affection et de réconfort, mais elle s'en sentait maintenant terriblement mal à l'aise. Aussi fort qu'il l'attirait à elle, elle rêvait encore plus fort de s'enfuir.

Elle avait envie de pleurer car elle aurait aimé partager cette étreinte avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, quelqu'un qu'elle ne devait pas désirer.

\- Tout va bien Nerys, je suis là, murmura Amadeus d'un air réconfortant.

C'était justement là tout le problème.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys avait reçu un morceau de parchemin le matin-même de la part d'Olivia. De son écriture ronde et enfantine, la petite Poufsouffle lui proposait de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre un verre et flâner un peu dans les boutiques. Nerys était plus touchée de cette invitation qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué : qu'Olivia l'invite à son anniversaire lui avait semblé une attention délicate, mais assez impersonnelle (elle avait invité beaucoup de monde). Qu'elle prenne la peine de lui écrire pour l'inviter personnellement était un gage d'affection qui l'honorait.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu donner une réponse favorable à la petite Poufsouffle. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait déjà des engagements familiaux pour l'après-midi même. Crimson avait prévu qu'ils iraient prendre le thé chez les Rowle. Nerys aurait préféré passer l'après-midi en compagnie d'Olivia mais elle ne pouvait pas se défiler.

\- Crimson ! Quelle bonne mine tu as ! Lança Mrs Rowle en accueillant la famille.

Le compliment était poli. Etait-il sincère ? C'était une question qui n'avait jamais de réponse dans leur monde. L'honnêteté n'était pas une qualité primée. Au contraire : il y avait tant de choses qu'ils apprenaient à réprimer.

\- Oh Nora, tu es délicieuse, répondit son père avec douceur.

Ils échangèrent une bise élégante. Mrs Rowle se tourna ensuite vers Nerys pour la saluer à son tour.

\- Dylan ! On a de la compagnie !

La voix stridente de Mrs Rowle résonna dans toute la maison. Il aurait été étonnant que l'élégance ait sa place plus de cinq minutes dans ces lieux. Le manque de finesse de la famille finissait toujours pas ressurgir à un moment. Nerys était parfois agacée par ce comportement déplacé (et la tolérance que tout le monde manifestait à leur égard) mais Crimson semblait ne jamais s'en formaliser.

\- Mon vieil ami.

Avant l'apparition de Dylan, ce fut Mr Rowle qui se manifesta. Crimson et lui échangèrent une accolade amicale, et des sourires si sincères qu'ils sortaient de l'ordinaire dans ce monde si faussé. Crimson Avery et Dean Rowle étaient amis depuis leurs jeunes années à Poudlard, et l'ancienneté de cette relation ne la rendait que plus forte. Nerys enviait quelque peu cette amitié qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. Gale et Adrian sortiraient de son cercle proche à l'instant où elle dirait "oui" et l'avenir de son amitié avec Briséis était assez flou également. Si son futur époux s'entendaient avec Amadeus, elles pourraient se voir régulièrement. Dans le cas contraire, elles devraient se contenter du minimum acceptable.

\- Nerys, tu as encore grandi. Le portrait craché de ta mère ! Elle ferait des ravages. Crimson, mon vieux, tu as intérêt à bien la surveiller.

C'était une taquinerie terriblement déplacée, que Crimson accueillit avec un sourire indulgent. Nerys se mit à rougir. Penser à sa mère et à Fred Weasley au même instant la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Dylan arriva finalement dans le salon et, pour une fois, Nerys était soulagée de le voir. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à Mrs Rowle, ni à participer à l'échange entre son père et son vieil ami. L'habitude de côtoyer Dylan rendait sa présence quelque peu réconfortante. Il salua Crimson, puis Nerys.

\- Une partie d'échecs ? Proposa t-il directement.

Nerys n'était pas une grande fan de jeu d'échecs mais elle accepta volontiers la proposition de distraction. Une partie d'échecs était l'occasion idéale pour partager un silence confortable. Elle savait que Dylan aimait beaucoup ce jeu (ce qui était très étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu réfléchi que lui).

\- Comment sont les vacances ? Demanda Dylan.

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Dylan Rowle n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation et à poser des questions aussi banales. De sa part, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'elle avait eu à Noël et à comparer avec ses propres cadeaux, ne manquant pas de critiquer ceux qu'il trouverait trop simples. Son premier sentiment passé, elle se força à adopter une impression plus convenable. Peut-être que Dylan avait finalement décidé d'adopter les règles de leur monde, à commencer par tenir une conversation convenable.

\- Très bien, je te remercie. C'est agréable de retrouver mon père. Et comment se passent les tiennes ?

Il n'était pas habitué à l'exercice; il chercha ses mots avant de finalement simplement répondre :

\- Ca va.

Pour l'encourager, Nerys décida de poser quelques questions sur son repas de Noël, sur ses parents, sa famille. Dylan répondait poliment mais sans savoir mettre les formes : il avait encore des efforts à faire.

Au bout d'un moment, Nerys ne sut plus quoi dire. Entretenir une conversation était un exercice à deux, et Dylan ne l'aidait pas vraiment avec ses réponses courtes et sans détails.

\- Est-ce que...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant de poursuivre, sans doute pour vérifier que leurs parents étaient bien trop occupés pour écouter leur conversation.

\- ... tu as pu parler à Evey ?

C'était pour ça qu'il était si distrait - et en si mauvaise posture au jeu d'échecs (alors que Nerys elle-même était extrêmement nulle à ce jeu). C'était ça la question qu'il voulait lui poser. Elle comprenait mieux son comportement et sa tentative de créer une conversation convenable.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, une telle réponse méritait une réflexion de quelques instants.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes elle se lança :

\- Oui, elle va bien. C'est difficile à accepter car elle ne te voit pas sous un oeil intime, mais elle a le temps de se préparer. Vous vous aimez déjà.

Elle ne rajouta pas ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais que s'aimer était déjà plus que beaucoup de couples. Dans leur milieu, ce qui comptait n'était pas l'affection réciproque mais les alliances et les arrangements. Souvent, les parents décidaient des unions pour leurs rejetons. Nerys elle-même savait qu'elle avait été chanceuse : son union avait été dictée par les sentiments. En tout cas, ceux de l'époque... Quelque part Dylan et Evey avaient de la chance : ils ne s'aimaient pas de cette façon, mais s'aimaient quand même.

\- Pas comme ça, répondit Dylan avec un air si ferme qu'elle sentit pointer la colère.

D'un coup son visage était fermé. Elle avait choisit ses mots avec soin, mais ils avaient tout de même heurté Dylan.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas Nerys. Je ne peux pas.

Est-ce qu'il avouait sa faiblesse devant elle ? Dylan n'avait pas les meilleures manières mais il respectait toujours la ligne de conduite globale. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire la leçon aux autres mais elle avait appris quand apporter de l'encadrement quand cela était nécessaire.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, s'entendit-elle répondre.

Les yeux de Dylan brillaient d'une lueur étrange, sans doute de l'énervement.

\- Je ne vais pas subir.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il entendait avec une telle remarque, mais pour une fois l'ignorance était peut-être son salut. Quand ses amis étaient-ils devenus si rebelles et indépendants ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Quelle est la différence entre un Gobelin et un Né-moldu ?

Gale semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur ce jour-là. Sa joie et son dynamisme étaient contagieux, et Briséis et lui s'étaient lancés dans un concours de blagues qui devenait de plus en plus douteuses à chaque tour. Nerys soupira face au thème sélectionné par Gale.

\- C'est petit, Gale, répliqua t-elle.

Elle connaissait déjà cette blague, si connue dans leur milieu mais aussi très appréciée. Briséis ricana et Adrian se contenta d'un sourire indulgent.

\- Tu n'es pas très imaginatif sur ce coup-là, souligna t-elle.

A sa droite, Briséis secoua sa tête d'un air fier.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est moi la gagnante.

Les vacances étaient délicieuses, il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous montrés si joyeux et insouciants. Nerys avait l'impression de replonger plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque de l'adolescence où ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde et étaient convaincus que leur destin leur appartenait. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Tous avaient pris conscience que leurs vies étaient déjà toutes tracées. Ils appréciaient d'autant plus ces petits instants où ils pouvaient encore se laisser aller à leurs envies personnelles.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du Chaudron Baveur (le pub dans lequel ils allaient habituellement était fermée pour cause de vacances), Gale grogna.

\- De la vermine de Poudlard, lança t-il.

D'un coup, sa bonne humeur semblait totalement envolée. Le jeune homme joyeux et blagueur avait laissé place à un autre, plus froid et méprisant. Nerys savait que c'était un autre aspect de sa personnalité, et qu'elle devait l'aimer tout autant, mais elle regrettait que cette face-là refasse surface si vite.

Sa déception fut de courte durée quand elle suivit son regard.

A la sortie du pub, Lee Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley ajustaient leurs capes pour affronter le froid de l'hiver.

Inévitablement ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et le regard de Nerys croisa celui de Fred.

Aussitôt, elle eut l'impression que le ciel entier lui tombait sur la tête.

Sa simple vision faisait palpiter son cœur comme si il essayait de sortir de sa poitrine, rempli par plus d'émotions qu'il n'était habitué à en supporter. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments aussi intenses que ceux déclenchés par la présence de Fred Weasley dans sa vie, et elle réalisait soudain à quel point il avait été illusoire pour elle de penser qu'elle pourrait retourner à son train de vie habituel sans plus jamais penser à lui. Ce n'était pas anodin si son souvenir s'imposait régulièrement à son esprit, si son cœur se serrait lorsqu'elle repensait à leurs moments de complicité. Se faire violence pour l'oublier et suivre son destin s'avérerait une entreprise plus délicate qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. En avait-elle vraiment envie ?

Presque paralysée par cette vague d'émotion, elle les regarda avancer dans l'allée, les contourner et poursuivre leur chemin.

\- Fred !

Le nom lui échappa avant même qu'elle ne prenne le temps de la réflexion. Voir sa silhouette s'éloigner lui déchirait le coeur. Ses sentiments étaient à la fois confus et puissants et en cet instant, ils prirent le pas sur tout le reste. Qu'importe les spectateurs gênants ! Elle voulait lui parler, elle devait lui parler.

Elle avança vers lui. Il se retourna finalement, avec un air tellement indifférent qu'il la découragea presque totalement. Pourquoi lui parler si il se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ? Après tout, si elle avait considéré Fred Weasley comme une distraction, la réciproque était peut-être vraie. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il la trouve trop coincée, trop maniérée, trop froide. Elle était assez lucide pour faire le constat de leurs différences. Là où Fred ne se prenait jamais la tête, tout chez elle était sujet à questionnements sur les limites qu'elle devait respecter.

Il resta à la fixer, elle resta bêtement sans rien dire.

\- Oui ? Demanda t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Il commençait à s'impatienter et son agacement était révélateur. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à elle, qu'importe si cela était à cause de son caractère si opposé au sien ou des circonstances dans lesquelles avaient évolué leur relation.

\- Je voulais... qu'on parle.

Elle reconnaissait à peine sa propre voix, si faible et si peu accueillante.

Il ne se laissa pas attendrir par sa faiblesse et son désespoir.

\- Tes amis t'attendent, commenta t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes.

Un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière lui indiqua que ses trois amis n'avaient pas passé la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Ils l'attendaient et l'observaient. Si Briséis et Adrian ne portaient qu'un regard curieux à la scène, celui de Gale était si désapprobateur qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. La proximité qu'elle affichait avec Fred (l'appeler par son prénom, lui parler en public) ne devait pas lui plaire car elle laissait peu de place au doute. Nerys ne pourrait plus prétendre une entente pour les besoins d'un devoir. Mais quelle importance cela avait-il ? Il n'y avait que Fred qui l'intéressait, et elle avait laissé passer sa chance.

Sans un mot de plus, Fred se retourna et reprit son chemin avec ses amis. Elle regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner avec le coeur brisé.

Il était si beau, si charmant et si inaccessible.

La fin de leur histoire venait de sonner comme un glas froid un matin d'hiver et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se lamenter et s'en vouloir de s'être laissée aller. Fréquenter Fred Weasley avait été idiot et elle était plus intelligente que ça ! L'histoire était triste mais terriblement banale. Pour Fred elle n'avait été qu'une petite parenthèses de distraction et rien de plus. Il avait dû se lasser d'elle. L'idée lui transperçait le coeur aussi violemment qu'un coup de poignard.

Et puis il y eut un espoir, une lueur de réconfort au milieu de ces ténèbres de douleur qui l'entouraient : Fred se retourna le temps d'une seconde, une seule petite seconde où elle croisa son regard. Il n'y avait pas que de l'indifférence ou de l'agacement. Elle était sûre d'y voir une pointe de déception.

\- Nerys !

La voix de Gale était un rappel à la réalité dont elle se serait bien passée. L'émotion qu'elle venait de subir était encore bien présente dans son coeur et elle ne savait pas tout à fait comment la gérer. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui avait appris à maîtriser ses sentiments depuis l'enfance !

Les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit étaient si déstabilisantes qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de son ami, trop occupée à tenter de faire le clair dans son esprit.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sans rien dire ? Rajouta Gale en se rapprochant.

Si se faire réprimander n'était pas la manière la plus agréable de penser à autre chose, au moins cela avait-il le mérite de chasser ses sentiments confus quelques instants. Elle observa le visage de Gale, d'ordinaire si inexpressif. Il avait les traits tirés par la déception et la rage, une expression de visage qu'elle était peu habituée à voir chez lui et qu'elle ne pensait pas déclencher un jour.

Elle savait qu'elle devait inventer un mensonge et trouver une explication plausible pour ce petit instant d'égarement mais elle avait le cerveau trop embrouillé par ses sentiments pour réfléchir convenablement.

Son silence était comme un aveu.

\- Tu ne dois pas fréquenter Weasley, ce sont des gens dégoûtants, des amoureux des moldus... Ce sont des ennemis !

Gale sifflait plus qu'il ne parlait, la voix déformée par la rage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre tout ça, c'était la goutte de trop par rapport au trop plein d'émotions qu'elle accumulait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû accepter la réprimande, que c'était peu de chose par rapport à cet impair énorme qu'elle avait commis.

\- Je ne fréquente pas Weasley ! Répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Bêtement, ses yeux se mouillèrent d'émotion.

Non, elle ne fréquentait pas Weasley. Ou tout du moins elle ne fréquentait plus Weasley. Elle était bien décidée à retourner sur le chemin de la raison mais son coeur n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Gale.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Nerys ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es en train de tout gâcher.

La voix de Gale était sifflante de rage mais Nerys y percevait également une note de déception qui lui brisait le coeur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de leur faire du mal.

\- Laisse-la Gale, elle n'a pas de comptes à te rendre !

Briséis et Adrian venaient également de les rejoindre. La surprise passée, ils tentaient de calmer le jeu mais Briséis n'était pas douée dans l'art de jouer les médiateurs.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Briséis.

\- Mais c'est toi qui te mêle de tout.

\- J'essaie juste de protéger Nerys.

Ils se turent finalement, s'affrontant du regard comme c'était arrivé de si nombreuses fois. Nerys était à la fois déçue d'elle-même pour provoquer cet affrontement, et en colère contre eux de vouloir autant s'immiscer dans ses choix et dans sa étaient tous amis depuis des années mais cela leur donnait-il le droit de contrôler sa vie ? Est-ce que Gale avait raison de lui faire une remarque sévère au moindre écart ? Sans doute que oui. Fauter était interdit. Fauter était passible de l'exclusion.

D'un coup, elle se sentit lasse.

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

\- Je suis désolée, marmonna t-elle. Je vais rentrer.

Un instant, Adrian sembla vouloir poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea de son geste avant qu'il n'arrive au bout. Ce simple contact l'aurait encore plus déstabilisée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour faire le vide dans ses émotions et faire accepter à son coeur ce que son cerveau avait décidé depuis des jours.

Ils ne la retinrent pas; peut-être avaient-ils senti qu'il valait mieux la laisser s'en aller.

Ce silence était un geste d'amour qui la toucha.

Ils l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient tous sincèrement, elle ne pouvait pas en douter : Crimson, Amadeus, Gale, tous ses proches. Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir et sortir du droit chemin sans conséquence : ils seraient trop blessés si elle fautait.

A défaut de pouvoir être heureuse par elle-même, peut-être pouvait-elle prendre soin de ses amis ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le nouvel an était la soirée la plus populaire dans leur milieu et c'était toujours une bataille sans fin pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'organiser la soirée en question. Cette année, les Malefoy étaient les heureux gagnants. Nerys s'était préparée avec beaucoup de soin pour cette soirée, à moitié pour le plaisir de se sentir jolie, et à moitié pour profiter d'une solitude tranquille. Amadeus lui avait fait part de son désir de passer du temps avec elle et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de le repousser.

\- Ma chérie, tu es prête ?

Crimson toqua doucement à sa porte avant d'entrer. Il était superbe dans son costume sorcier vert émeraude.

\- Oui, répondit Nerys en ajustant ses cheveux pour la dernière fois.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait habituée à sa nouvelle longueur de cheveux, et à défaut d'avoir pu faire une jolie coiffure relevée comme elle aimait tant, elle avait décidé de les laisser sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air éteinte depuis quelques temps.

Elle se tourna vers son père, son allié de toujours, la seule vraie famille qu'elle avait et qui serait toujours là. Peut-être pouvait-elle se confier à lui ? Peut-être Crimson avait-il connu une histoire similaire dans sa jeunesse et pourrait la conseiller ? Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir; poser la question était trop risqué et parler de Fred ne rendait que la douleur encore plus réelle.

\- Tout va bien papa, mentit-elle.

Elle le regarda. Son père avait les traits tirés, la fatigue constante se lisait sur son visage. Ce n'était pourtant pas son travail au Ministère qui devait l'épuiser ainsi, il le pratiquait depuis des années et l'expérience rendait ses missions plus faciles chaque année.

\- Et toi ? Demanda t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Crimson posa sur elle un regard plein d'amour mais aussi plein de doutes. Pendant une seconde, elle cru qu'il allait se mettre à parler, qu'il allait lui révéler un secret. Mais c'était trop beau que de croire à la véritable honnêteté dans leur monde, même entre un père et sa fille.

\- Ca ira Nerys, c'est une période compliquée.

Son sang se glaça. Il pouvait y avoir mille interprétations à une telle parole. Parlait-il de sa vie personnelle ? De son travail ? Ou du contexte politique peut-être ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle était peut-être déplacée mais il était son père : si elle ne se permettait pas une telle question avec lui, elle ne se le permettrait avec personne.

Le temps de la réflexion était de trop : Crimson s'en alla, avant qu'elle puisse en apprendre davantage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Amadeus glissa sa main sur sa taille; elle se déroba par un pas sur le côté.

\- Pourquoi est-tu si froide ?

Elle le regarda sans pouvoir lui répondre franchement. Le voir la repoussait totalement. Il n'était pourtant pas laid, et rien chez lui n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été intimes ensemble. Elle l'avait désiré de nombreuses fois mais ce temps était révolu. Maintenant elle refusait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse et même lui dise des mots doux. Mais évidemment elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute.

\- Je me sens pas très bien, se justifia t-elle.

Sa réponse était bancale et fausse, mais elle espérait qu'il s'en contenterait.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux, lança t-il avec un air sensuel.

D'un coup, il se rapprocha d'elle, colla son corps contre le sien et glissa l'une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Elle se paralysa d'effroi. Sa robe était mince et les vêtements d'Amadeus guère épais : elle pouvait sentir le désir que Amadeus avait pour elle et ce contact la dégoûtait. De son autre main il dégagea ses cheveux pour pouvoir l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter; elle n'en fit rien. Son corps entier était paralysé d'effroi et il était impossible pour Amadeus de l'ignorer. Ca ne semblait pas l'arrêter. Au contraire, il redoubla d'ardeur.

C'est quand sa main avide se posa sur sa poitrine pour la presser qu'elle eut un déclic.

Elle le repoussa violemment.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie ! S'exclama t-elle avec trop de vigueur.

Son père était absent mais les Elfes risquaient d'entendre. Peu importe !

Amadeus sembla surpris par son geste.

\- Une femme doit honorer son époux., répondit-il une fois la surprise passée.

Il était refroidi par sa réaction mais elle craignait qu'il ne retente quelque chose. Elle préféra donc se reculer dans un coin de la pièce, mettant le lit entre elle et lui comme ligne de défense. C'était maigre comme obstacle mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans sa chambre. Quelle idiote de l'avoir laissé la raccompagner ! Elle n'avait pas pu trouver un mensonge convenable. Cette situation était de sa faute, elle n'avait pas réagit assez vite.

\- Nous ne sommes pas mariés.

Sa voix était mal assurée mais Amadeus sembla se faire une raison. Il réajusta sa chemise qui s'était froissée dans son geste et attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posé sur une chaise. Il allait prendre congé et cette vision était un soulagement pour Nerys.

Elle garda une pointe d'appréhension alors qu'il enfilait lentement sa veste. Elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait de gagner du temps. Elle avait raison : Amadeus tenait à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était le maître de la situation. Si il s'en allait, c'était parce qu'il le désirait. Et si la lenteur à se rhabiller n'était pas un message suffisant, il lui glissa quelques mots avant de partir :

\- Nous ne sommes pas _encore_ mariés.

Il claqua la porte; elle fondit en larmes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Hé Avery, salut ! Lui lança Loki en passant devant elle.

Millie Stuart, qui l'accompagnait, la gratifia d'un geste de la main accueillant et d'un grand sourire.

Nerys s'empourpra face à tant de familiarité et de simplicité dans les rapports. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'à une soirée, et même si ils s'étaient bien entendus, ce n'était pas suffisant pour agir comme si ils se connaissaient réellement. Pour agir comme avec un vieil ami, il fallait de nombreuses rencontres (tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait appris). Incapable de savoir comment réagir face à ça, elle se contenta de sourire et de leur faire un signe de la main.

Heureusement que le quai était bondé; personne ne prêtait attention à elle et ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

\- Tu ne comptais pas dire _au revoir_ ?

La voix d'Amadeus retentit derrière elle, froide et suave. Elle sursauta.

Se retrouver face à lui était difficile pour elle. Elle savait très bien que sa réaction dans sa chambre, deux jours plus tôt, avait dû le vexer. Il était trop fier et trop digne pour le dire à voix haute mais quelque chose de perçant dans son regard laissait peu de place au doute. Nerys aurait aimé rester sur cette note désagréable. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle voulait garder comme souvenir d'Amadeus, mais plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus elle avait envie de fuir. L'idéal était donc de peu le voir, de cultiver le manque, pour essayer de retrouver un sentiment quelconque à la sortie de Poudlard ! Malheureusement Amadeus ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

Deux filles sur la droite jetèrent un coup d'oeil intéressé à Amadeus. Un bel homme à l'allure mystérieuse qui n'hésitait pas à employer des mots français (même aussi simple qu'un "au revoir") attirait forcément l'intérêt féminin.

\- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à quitter mon père, dit-elle pour justifier son absence au manoir Fawley ces dernières heures.

Elle savait qu'en principe elle aurait dû s'y rendre en prétextant rejoindre Briséis, pour manifester son intérêt et son affection à Amadeus. Les choses ne pouvaient pas encore être trop claires entre eux : leur attirance et affection réciproques ne seraient rendues officielles et publiques qu'une fois que les fiançailles auraient été conclues et annoncées. C'était totalement hypocrite bien sûr : de nombreuses personnes savaient déjà qu'un rapprochement s'était opéré entre ces deux-là.

La vérité c'était qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité le revoir. La scène qui s'était déroulée entre eux dans sa chambre l'avait mise terriblement mal à l'aise et avait déclenché des sentiments profonds et désagréables. Elle se sentait sale, dégoûtée de lui et d'elle-même. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il la touche.

Un instant, Nerys se cru sauvée par les convenances et l'espace public : il y avait trop de regards indiscrets pour qu'il se permette un geste intime envers elle. L'embrasser aurait semblé complètement déplacé, et Amadeus n'était pas genre d'homme à dépasser les limites de manière aussi claire.

Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Doucement il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Dans le mouvement de l'étreinte, il en profita pour déposer un bref baiser sur le haut de son crâne, un geste si plein d'affection qu'il aurait été révélateur pour quiconque regardait la scène. Nerys resta paralysée d'effroi. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Amadeus se permette ce geste en public avec elle. Sans être aussi déplacé et scandaleux qu'un baiser, c'était tout de même contraire à leur code de bonne conduite (les règles sociales impliquaient distance et respect).

Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser; elle l'avait déjà trop fait.

L'instant d'horreur sembla durer des heures. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas le repousser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il la relâcha.

Son expression de visage était loin de celle qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Son regard d'ordinaire affectueux et séducteur brillait d'une lueur de défi et son sourire était plus satisfait que agréable. Elle avait l'impression que Amadeus venait de conclure une superbe affaire. Peut-être était-ce elle l'affaire ? Peut-être qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient en tant qu'amis (officiellement) et qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt en tant que fiancés. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il se permettait ce geste.

\- Amadeus, c'est un plaisir de te voir ici.

Gale venait d'arriver. Nerys eut la surprise de voir qu'il souriait (ce qui était extrêmement rare). Son cœur se serra un peu à sa vue. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la scène qui était survenue entre eux après l'épisode "Fred Weasley" mais ils ne s'étaient recroisés qu'au réveillon. Peut-être qu'il attendait un moment plus intime et plus propice pour reprendre cette conversation déplaisante. Nerys ne savait pas trop si elle aurait la force de mentir et de rester digne en parlant du rouquin.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais j'ai hâte d'entendre les bonnes nouvelles vous concernant. Vous faites un merveilleux couple, rajouta Gale.

Cette fois-ci, son amabilité était feinte, Nerys le sentit. Son compliment était aussi déplacé que le geste d'Amadeus et Nerys savait très bien pourquoi il le faisait. C'était une façon pour lui de lui indiquer le droit chemin, lui faire penser à ce qu'elle avait et qui était si merveilleux dans sa vie. Elle aurait dû être touchée que Gale prenne autant soin d'elle, mais elle en fut agacée. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

\- Tu as raison, tu ne devrais pas dire ça, répondit-elle.

Elle avait tenté de le dire avec politesse (comme si elle était gênée), mais son ton fut tellement glacial qu'il laisse Gale sans voix.

\- Hé, vous êtes là ! On y va ?

Briséis venait d'arriver, tout sourire elle aussi. Nerys se demanda vaguement ce qui mettait tout le monde de si bonne humeur. Elle-même se sentait plutôt nostalgique. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur ce quai de gare en tant qu'étudiante à Poudlard.

\- C'est la dernière ligne droite, souffla Briséis en souriant davantage encore.

Nerys se demanda quand Briséis était devenue impatiente de devenir femme au foyer et mariée.

Son intervention fut en tout cas l'occasion de prendre congé d'Amadeus.

\- A bientôt ! Lança Nerys en lui effleurant l'avant bras.

Ce geste lui déclencha des frissons qui n'avaient rien d'agréables mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire. Amadeus ne devait pas penser qu'elle s'éloignait trop. Elle lui devait honneur, respect et dévotion. Toute sa vie dépendrait de lui et de ses humeurs. Elle ne devait pas trop le froisser.

Après quoi, elle se lança à la suite de Gale et Briséis qui se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au train.

 _Poudlard, la dernière ligne droite._


	18. Ch 17 : janvier (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Il m'a donné un peu de mal car je me suis lancée dans l'écriture avec précipitation. J'ai donc changé d'avis en cours de route et j'ai supprimé la moitié des scènes que j'ai écrite. Certaines scènes me resserviront sûrement plus tard (avec Ombrage ou Watson par exemple). J'essaie de garder une longueur "moyenne" pour chaque chapitre (même si celui-là est un poil plus long que les autres chapitres Poudlard) pour que la lecture soit plus agréable.

 **Morguiiie** j'essaie d'ajouter un peu de matière aux personnages secondaires donc je suis contente que tu le remarques :) Ce sont tous des ados, donc c'est normal de se poser des questions et d'avoir des doutes avant la vie d'adultes ^^ Honnêtement c'est les moments avec Fred que je préfère écrire (en général) mais la vie ne s'arrête pas à un garçon et Nerys a beauuuucoup de choses à découvrir :) Je suis très contente que ma vision continue de te plaire, que ça puisse sembler cohérent !

 **Flopette** ahah oui bientôt la fin de Poudlard... En plus les jumeaux quittent le château plus tôt que prévu dans HP5 (début mai), à dos de balais volants, donc ça va arriver vite ! Pour Nerys, elle a encore des choix à faire, et ce n'est pas facile :) Même si j'avoue que j'ai envie de lui botter le cul parfois ahah !

Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive toujours pour écrire ! Et c'est agréable de savoir qu'on écrit pas "dans le vide" (je vois le nombre de vues, mais ce n'est pas pareil).

J'espère que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous donne rendez-vous vers les vacances de fin d'année (spoiler alert : ça risque d'être mon chapitre préféré à écrire !). Et si vous me suivez sur Monstrueusement humain, sachez que la suite arrive bientôt également.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année, et surtout une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 : JANVIER (1)**

* * *

\- Je suis lessivée, lança Nerys en s'étirant.

Elle bailla sans même prendre la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche. Un tel manque de savoir-vivre aurait certainement été souligné par Gale, mais il était absent. Briséis et lui avaient dû quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque en quête d'informations supplémentaires. Nerys était donc restée seule avec Adrian, et elle ne jugeait pas nécessaire de devoir respecter absolument l'étiquette devant lui. C'était impoli mais l'écart aux règles avait quelque chose d'agréable.

Comme prévu, Adrian ne lui fit aucune remarque. En fait, il était si concentré dans son devoir qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle soupira face à ce sérieux des Serdaigles. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le moins chez son ami : son éternel sérieux. Adrian était gentil, doux, compréhensif mais ce n'était pas un vrai marrant (du moins, pas souvent).

Elle regarda son propre rouleau de parchemin. En haut s'étalaient quelques lignes de devoir, mais ensuite elle s'était lancée dans des dessins approximatifs qui ressemblaient plus à du gribouillage qu'autre chose. Elle réalisa que l'un d'eux ressemblait fortement à Fred Weasley et ses cheveux en bataille Son inconscient s'était trop laissé aller. Elle attrapa sa plume pour effacer le dessin avec de l'encre. Voilà, c'était mieux.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard la veille, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas penser à Fred. Elle l'avait aperçu au dîner, la veille, en grande conversation avec Lee Jordan et ses deux frères. Les Weasley avaient l'air d'aller bien. La rumeur prétendait que Arthur Weasley allait mieux et qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle de ses blessures. Elle était soulagée de savoir que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Fred avait tiré un trait sur elle - à raison, c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire - mais au moins, il allait bien.

Penser à Fred n'avait rien de plaisant : son estomac se tordait et tout son corps se crispait. Elle n'était pas insensible à la situation mais elle savait qu'y penser ne résoudrait rien et ne ferait que la rendre plus frustrée et triste. Elle préférait reléguer ça dans un coin de sa tête, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle y arrivait plutôt bien lorsqu'elle était occupée avec d'autres personnes, mais succombait à la tristesse dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur Adrian pour chasser ses pensées noires. Il avait le nez littéralement plongé dans un ouvrage. Ses yeux glissaient sur les pages avec la rapidité d'un rapace et il avait une drôle de mimique avec ses lèvres à force de rester fixe.

\- Tu es bien sérieux, fit-elle remarquer.

Il releva la tête vers elle, un sourcil relevé en guise d'interrogation.

\- J'ai envie d'avoir une bonne note.

Sa réponse était simple et imparable, mais Nerys se sentait l'esprit de contradiction.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave d'avoir une mauvaise note.

Adrian posa sa plume, l'air soudain grave.

\- Non, mais Ethan Travers a des vues sur le même poste que moi au Ministère. Avoir un meilleur dossier que lui, c'est ma seule chance de réussite.

Elle se sentit rougir. Adrian avait des vraies raisons de travailler. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, Nerys avait fini par penser que Adrian était exactement l'un des leurs. Il faisait partie de son monde comme Gale et Briséis. Mais elle avait parfois tendance à oublier que son sang n'était pas si pur et son arbre généalogique pas si respectable. Aux yeux du petit monde des sang-pur, les Kurdow étaient des gens formidables, mais pas tout à fait comme eux. Ils étaient intégrés et pouvaient jouir de nombreux privilèges, mais en cas de nécessité, un sang-pur privilégierait toujours un autre sang-pur. Les Kurdow ne pourraient jamais tout à fait effacer la tâche dans leur généalogie, et cette erreur de parcours n'en ferait jamais le premier choix. Il était évident que si un choix devait se faire entre Ethan Travers et Adrian Kurdow, les gens de leur monde préféreraient toujours Ethan. Et les sang-pur avaient le bras long, surtout au Ministère où il était facile de faire pression. Adrian avait raison en affirmant que sa seule chance de réussite était un dossier irréprochable : peut-être pourrait-il obtenir le poste, si toutefois la personne en charge du recrutement ne se laissait pas trop influencer par ses relations.

\- Tu y arriveras, dit-elle simplement en guise de réconfort.

Elle regarda son propre parchemin, loin d'une belle rédaction attendue pour son devoir de métamorphose. Elle qui avait toujours été si studieuse et si minutieuse dans son travail se retrouvait complètement démotivée. Les études n'étaient pas un loisir, elle s'y était intéressée uniquement pour pouvoir être fière d'elle-même et se dire que, dans un autre monde, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de sa vie. Et tout cela lui paraissait bien loin maintenant.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

Nerys fit une moue déçue à la question d'Adrian.

\- A quoi me serviront mes notes ? Pas besoin de diplôme pour devenir une épouse modèle.

Elle l'avait toujours su, qu'elle se marierait et n'aurait pas d'autres buts dans la vie que de satisfaire son époux et tenir sa grande maison. C'était le rôle des femmes, ça l'avait toujours été et son monde n'acceptait pas ce qui sortait des traditions. Avoir un emploi était inconcevable : c'était signe de dégringolade sociale. Ceux qui travaillaient étaient ceux qui avaient besoin d'argent, et tous vivaient dans la richesse (ou faisaient semblant). Les hommes pouvaient travailler sous réserve que leurs emplois dégagent un certain cachet, mais c'était hors de question pour les femmes. Elle l'avait toujours su mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à l'accepter : l'indépendance et la liberté ne seraient jamais pour elle.

Adrian la dévisagea. Lui qui savait se montrer d'ordinaire si compréhensif et si prévenant haussa simplement les épaules et répondit d'un ton froid :

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Vouloir ? Sa volonté n'avait jamais pesé dans la balance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques lui apparaissait comme une épreuve encore pire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti en début d'année. Faire équipe avec un partenaire qu'on détestait n'était finalement pas si compliqué. Ce qui était compliqué c'était de devoir côtoyer quelqu'un dont on aurait voulu être plus proche. La perspective de passer deux heures à quelques mètres de Fred sans pouvoir lui parler ou le toucher lui tordait l'estomac. Elle se sentait si stressée et si déroutée qu'elle envisagea un instant de sécher son cours et d'aller à l'infirmerie avec un prétexte quelconque, mais elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la première difficulté.

De manière complètement inattendue et déraisonné (quand les choses avaient-elles changé à ce point ?), alors qu'elle attendait dans le parc l'arrivée du professeur, Nerys se retrouva entourée d'Olivia et Calloway. Pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être pour la première fois depuis toujours, elle était enfin intégrée dans un cercle qui n'était pas le sien. En début d'année, les cinq autres élèves l'avaient mise volontairement à part : travailler ensemble, en laissant de côté la vilaine Nerys Avery, ne leur posait aucun problème. Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient à Poudlard, et Nerys et son cercle s'excluaient volontairement. Elle ne savait pas trop à quel moment les choses avaient réellement basculées, mais à présent ils l'intégraient.

Elle était l'une des leurs.

Cette pensée sans prétention lui humidifia les yeux. Elle était plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être par ce nouvel égard qu'ils avaient envers elle.

\- C'est la folie cette semaine de rentrée ! Lança Calloway en soupirant.

Nerys leva les yeux au ciel. Calloway et elle ne seraient jamais amies (la Serdaigle était trop concentrée dans ses cours). Même Callaghan eut l'air vaguement agacé.

\- Oui, mais le week-end va arriver vite ! Répondit Olivia avec son entrain habituel.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir tenir l'éclat de la petite Poufsouffle. Elle était toujours rayonnante et optimiste et cela faisait du bien, comme un rayon de soleil par un matin de temps gris. Nerys lui répondit avec un sourire, mais le cœur plus lourd qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'était un bonheur de côtoyer Olivia Jones et elle ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu le remarquer avant. La Poufsouffle était toujours d'humeur égale, attentive sans être indiscrète, joyeuse sans étaler son bonheur. Nerys réalisa que, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Olivia était devenue l'une de ses amies. C'était avec elle qu'elle prenait plaisir à passer du temps, à elle à qui elle pouvait se confier parfois. Et malheureusement, Olivia Jones n'aurait plus sa place dans sa vie lorsqu'elle deviendrait Mrs Nerys Fawley.

\- La vie devrait toujours être un week-end !

Le cœur de Nerys rata un battement.

C'était Fred et son sourire en coin. Les jumeaux s'étaient finalement joints au petit groupe, après avoir pris leur temps pour descendre le parc.

Elle était hypnotisée par sa peau pâle, ses tâches de rousseur, son regard farceur. Son coeur se serrait à cette simple vue. Elle aurait pu rester des heures à l'observer mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait perdu pied une fois à cause de sa présence, elle avait appris la leçon : elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas être tentée. Il était évident que Fred ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention et elle aurait dû s'en satisfaire : cela lui permettait de retourner plus facilement sur le droit chemin. Elle savait très bien que c'était la chose la plus sensée à faire, qu'elle devait oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux et faire disparaître cette attirance irrésistible qu'elle avait envers lui. Risquer de tout perdre pour un seul homme n'avait pas de sens, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Avoir des doutes était normal; laisser les doutes parler pour elle était inconcevable. Dans son monde ce n'était pas élans du cœur qu'on écoutait. Les émotions et les sentiments étaient vus comme des obstacles à surmonter pour prendre la bonne décision. Ce qui comptait n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver sa vie d'avant, quand les doutes sur le futur ne prenaient pas une place aussi importante dans sa vie. Elle avait trop peur pour envisager autre chose.

Hagrid arriva et offrit à Nerys la distraction dont elle avait besoin.

Un instant elle sentit peser un regard sur elle, mais lorsqu'elle se risqua à un coup d'œil dans la direction de Fred, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur : de la déception.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis était avachie dans le canapé de la salle commune, dans une posture fort peu élégante, lessivée de cette journée de rentrée. Le dîner s'était terminé quelques minutes plus tôt et la petite troupe de Serpentards était rentrée dans son antre (après avoir salué Adrian). Nerys appréhendait cette soirée. De temps en temps elle sentait le regard de Gale peser sur elle et elle sentait qu'il attendait l'occasion propice pour avoir une discussion avec elle. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'éviter : une partie de cartes batailleuses dans le train du retour à Poudlard, le prétexte de devoir faire une ronde pour s'éclipser le soir, et même inventer un devoir inexistant pour se réfugier à la bibliothèque avant le dîner.

Elle se rendait compte que son comportement était idiot et qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. Elle savait quelle conversation l'attendait, elle savait qu'il lui poserait des questions indiscrètes sur sa relation avec Fred Weasley. Elle avait cogité toute la nuit précédente (ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue avancé et les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux) et rien de bien convainquant ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Sa seule justification serait d'avancer qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom par commodité et habitude, et qu'elle se sentait fragile à cause d'une dispute avec Amadeus (ce qui expliquerait ses larmes, et l'air glacial qu'elle affichait lors de leur aurevoir sur le quai de gare). Elle n'était pas certaine que Gale goberait le mensonge mais elle espérait qu'il ferait au moins semblant, pour éviter les questions gênantes.

Elle était préparée autant qu'elle le pouvait à cette confrontation, mais elle décida qu'une soirée de répit supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors que Dylan rembarrait méchamment Evey au sujet d'un devoir, attirant l'attention de tous, elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Le château était froid et peu accueillant en cette période de l'année. Il offrait toujours un contraste saisissant avec son environnement luxueux : là où les lanternes du château n'offraient qu'une lumière tamisée froide et glaçante, les feux de cheminées des manoirs grandioses offraient un réconfort calme et chaleureux. Pourtant elle se sentait plus à l'aise à Poudlard que dans n'importe quel salon. Ici elle pouvait se relâcher, être détendue, ne pas contrôler constamment ses moindres faits et gestes. Il n'y avait pas de lumière plus pressante et saisissante que celle d'une rencontre cordiale et sociale dans son milieu. Ici, elle est était libre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver qui que ce soit dans les couloirs; le mardi soir était généralement très tranquille après le couvre-feu (les fauteurs de troubles préféraient d'autres jours de la semaine). Elle avait envie de rentrer dans le chaud de sa salle commune, mais elle voulait aussi éviter d'avoir une conversation déplaisante avec Gale ce soir. Elle décida de trainer encore un peu. Peut-être aussi avait-elle l'espoir secret de croiser Fred au détour d'un couloir.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle remarqua une silhouette dans un couloir.

Elle pensa un instant que c'était Fred, mais le doute s'évanouit rapidement.

C'était le petit Neville Londubat.

Il leva la tête d'un air vaguement surpris mais pas tout à fait inquiet. Elle lisait sur ses traits des soucis profonds. Il avait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. C'était celui du jour : Nerys reconnaissait parfaitement les gros titres annonçant une évasion massive d'Akzaban. C'était un bien drôle d'endroit pour lire un journal !

\- Le couvre-feu est passé, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle ne respectait plus ses rondes mais n'oubliait pas pour autant son rôle de préfète (même si elle-même dérogeait aux règles).

Londubat la regarda sans trop réagir; elle cru apercevoir un léger haussement d'épaules. Il sembla évident à Nerys qu'il traînait dans les couloirs pour être seul et réfléchir à quelque chose. Il avait le regard un peu triste mais déterminé. Il ne semblait pas très bien et Nerys décida que la sanction n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Il restait silencieux, et au bout d'un moment Nerys décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Je te raccompagne à la salle commune, dit-elle consciente que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Encore une fois, il haussa les épaules. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se pliait à sa volonté sans trop s'y intéresser. Son silence était perturbant mais il se mit en marche à ses côtés sans faire de difficultés. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Nerys l'observa du coin de l'oeil : il avançait en regardant ses pieds, le regard fixe et les traits fatigués. Quelque chose clochait clairement, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Londubat, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se surprit à s'inquiéter pour cet adolescent à l'air perdu et fatigué. Neville Londubat était la cible facile de toutes les moqueries et les insultes. Malgré l'insigne du Lion qui trônait fièrement sur sa poitrine, il était plutôt timide et du genre à ne rien dire. Il acceptait les bousculades verbales de ses camarades sans jamais rien dire et il était difficile de savoir si les mots coulaient sur lui sans l'atteindre, ou si au contraire il gardait tout pour lui comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Tout le monde faisait de lui sa cible : les amis de Nerys mais les autres élèves aussi.

Quand le petit Neville était arrivé à Poudlard, elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi cet enfant au sang-pur était devenu la cible des moqueries par les siens, plutôt que la cible d'une tentative de le ramener dans le droit chemin. Les Londubat n'étaient pas tout à fait considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. En le rejetant, Neville était devenu le premier de sa lignée à être totalement renié.

Il ne répondit pas; peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendu à être trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle lui attrapa la manche de sa cape pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si tu as des problèmes, je suis préfète et...

Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la pitié ou une soudaine prise de conscience, mais elle se sentait prête à l'aider (quitter à s'attirer quelques moqueries).

\- Ca va, répondit-il un peu abruptement.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et elle cru lire une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre, et elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier sa colère. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression de se montrer douce et prévenante avec lui en cet instant. A croire que la gentillesse n'était pas toujours récompensée.

Ils étaient immobiles dans le couloir et Nerys ne savait plus quelle position adopter. L'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune était la meilleure chose à faire pour s'assurer qu'il ne traîne plus dans les couloirs cette nuit, mais elle sentait que sa présence lui posait problème. Neville était déjà bien trop occupé avec ses pensées pour supporter que quelqu'un d'autre se tienne à ses côtés. En temps normal, elle serait restée fixée sur son idée première afin de coller au mieux à son devoir de préfète, mais la tristesse de Neville faisait écho à la sienne et elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Je te laisse rentrer seul, proposa t-elle finalement.

Le petit Londubat resta de marbre face à sa réflexion mais il sembla l'avoir entendu puisqu'il reprit son chemin sans la regarder. Elle hésita un instant et décida finalement de lui laisser l'intimité qu'il était venu chercher dans les couloirs vides. Elle ne connaissait pas toute la vie du petit Londubat mais il était visiblement une âme en peine, et elle respectait son besoin d'espace et de silence. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui imposer sa présence, et il était inutile de faire semblant de vouloir encore être une préfète exemplaire.

De nouveau seule dans le couloir, elle resta quelques instants immobile, perdue dans ses pensées. L'heure était avancée et la tentation de rentrer se coucher était grande : elle y céda et prit le chemin de l'antre des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle commune, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Gale. En dehors de sa présence, la salle était vide. C'était un soir de début de semaine et il était tard, personne n'avait envie d'avoir du sommeil en retard. Si Gale était encore debout, c'était qu'il l'attendait, elle en était sûre. Son estomac se tordit légèrement face à la conversation qui s'annonçait. Elle avait eu le temps de s'y préparer mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Elle devrait garder la tête droite et le visage inexpressif. Gale ne devait rien comprendre de son trouble profond, il ne devait pas deviner des choses qu'elle n'était même pas prête à s'avouer à elle-même.

\- Ah, tu es enfin rentrée, commenta t-il lorsqu'elle entra.

Il ne souriait pas mais il était très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Etait-il en colère ? Déçu ? Elle n'aurait pas la réponse; elle y était habituée.

\- Oui. Tu m'attendais ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse en réalité.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses, Nerys.

Son visage se fit plus grave d'un coup. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le sujet qu'il voulait évoquer : Fred Weasley. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu échanger à ce sujet mais elle savait que son court échange avec Fred l'avait mis dans tous ses états. La discussion tant attendue allait arriver. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur et la fit paniquer.

\- Oh, Gale !

L'instant d'après, elle fondit en larmes. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la tristesse était si proche de percer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de montrer à Gale à quel point toute cette histoire l'affectait. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fragilité soit une affaire connue, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses amis, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être mise sur le côté. Craquer sur Fred Weasley était assurément un faux pas, une faiblesse qu'elle aurait dû garder pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. Mais cette faiblesse l'avait rendue fragile et triste. Il n'avait fallut que quelques mots de plus pour que l'émotion prenne possession de tout son corps.

De la part de Gale, elle s'était attendue à du rejet ou même de la moquerie, mais elle avait oublié qu'il était avant tout son ami. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la comprima dans une étreinte violente mais réconfortante. Sa tête trouva naturellement le chemin du creux de son cou, qu'elle inonda de larmes. La chaleur du corps de Gale contre le sien était le réconfort dont elle avait besoin, mais elle avait encore besoin d'évacuer un peu de tristesse. Gale lui caressait le dos avec toute l'affection dont il était capable et ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Nerys se calme.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je te promets que ça va aller Gale. C'est juste un moment de faiblesse, je suis stressée par tout ce qui m'attend.

Ils se séparèrent mais Gale attrapa l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Sa douceur et sa chaleur étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin au monde. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il insiste, à ce qu'il pose des questions et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à donner davantage de détails. Mais elle aurait dû savoir depuis tout ce temps que Gale était imprévisible. Il ne posa pas de question.

\- Je te crois Nerys, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Cette simple remarqua lui réchauffa le cœur et relégua la tristesse au second plan. Elle mit sa main sur les siennes, les pressant avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Gale était là, Gale serait toujours là, et n'était-ce pas lui qu'elle aimait le plus ?

Après quelques instants de silence réconfortant, Gale rajouta :

\- Sache que c'est toujours moi qui t'aimerais le plus. N'oublie pas ça, ne me tourne pas le dos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Son coeur se serra à l'entrée de la serre de botanique : Fred Weasley était en pleine conversation avec Angelina Johnson. La Gryffondor rigolait à gorge déployée à l'une des blagues qu'il venait de faire, et le sourire charmeur qu'il abordait lui faisait craindre qu'ils ne soient en train de flirter. Nerys savait qu'elle aurait dû détourner le regard, que cette scène ne faisait rien d'autre que du mal, mais elle semblait incapable de se détacher de cette vision. Elle regardait Fred Weasley comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et qu'il était incontestablement le plus bel homme du monde. Ses cheveux roux étaient pourtant désordonnés, sa peau pâle était rougie par le froid et ses vêtements semblaient encore plus rapiécés que d'habitude : il était très loin de l'image de l'homme élégant qu'elle s'imaginait enfant en pensant à son futur époux. Il était très loin de l'objet de ses fantasmes, très loin de l'image qu'elle se faisait de l'homme de ses rêves. Il était si différent d'elle : elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à avoir toujours une coiffure impeccable, une tenue soignée sans le moindre pli, et une démarche élégante qui ne laissait pas la fatigue lui avachir le dos. Ils venaient de deux mondes opposés, et les défauts du sien se lisaient sur sa personne. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était terriblement attirée par lui. De son imperfection ressortait tous ses charmes.

Il était inconvenant de fixer quelqu'un aussi longtemps, c'était un grand manque de respect et de tenue, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Son regard dû se faire pesant; ils le remarquèrent. Fred fut le premier à tourner la tête vers elle et à lui jeter un regard curieux. Son sourire s'effaça à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent et il afficha une expression énigmatique. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas sur elle : bien vite il détourna les yeux, s'intéressant de nouveau à Angelina en face de lui. La Lionne n'avait cependant rien manqué de l'échange et son attitude insouciante s'était transformée en une expression contrariée. Elle jeta également un coup d'oeil à Nerys. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu froid dans son regard, et surtout de perçant : à n'en pas douter ce simple échange de regards venait de déclencher des doutes chez elle.

Angelina ne fut pas la seule.

\- Je crois que si tu le fixes trop, il va disparaître.

Finn venait d'arriver auprès d'elle. Avec une spontanéité et une familiarité étonnante, il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa légèrement. Ce geste simple, qui dans un monde normal n'était qu'une marque d'affection, la paralysa complètement. Les baisers platoniques et les étreintes affectueuses n'étaient réservées qu'au cercle de la famille dans son monde. Il y avait bien sûr quelques cas où ils faisaient des entorses (des câlins avec Gale, ou des relations intimes avec Amadeus) mais ces marques d'affection étaient échangées dans un cadre strictement privé entre deux personnes. Que Finn se permettre un tel geste aux yeux de tous la déstabilisa complètement. Elle se sentit rougir, se figer, et incapable de répondre.

\- Ca va Nerys ? Demanda Finn en remarquant son malaise.

Elle reprit ses esprits.

\- Oui, je suis désolée je n'ai pas écouté : qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

Trop surprise par son geste, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ses mots. L'instant de gêne passée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle mais personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Elle n'avait aucun ami en cours de botanique et donc, fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour s'offusquer du geste de Finn.

\- Je suis bloqué sur mon devoir de runes, tu crois que Briséis m'aidera ?

Nerys ricana. Connaissant Briséis, la réponse était plus qu'incertaine. Elle voulait demander à Finn si il avait réellement besoin d'aide ou si ce n'était qu'un prétexte (elle nourrissait quelques doutes depuis sa jalousie à l'égard de Marty Jones) mais elle n'eut pas le temps.

\- Bonjour à tous ! A la serre ! Lança Chourave en arrivant au milieu de la foule d'élèves pressée devant la porte.

Baguette en main, elle ouvrit la serre. D'un même mouvement tous les élèves se lancèrent à sa suite et Nerys les imita. Peut-être que cette dernière ligne droite à Poudlard s'annonçait agréable, Fred Weasley ou pas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys observait son plant de Géranium dormeur d'un air soupçonneux. Chourave leur avait donné quelques consignes, et cette étude était l'une des moins risqués de l'année, prétendait-elle. Le Géranium dormeur était une plante commune qui se montrait inoffensive dans neuf cas sur dix. La plante était en général à l'état "dormant", c'est-à-dire inanimée. Mais dans de rares cas, elle pouvait se réveiller. Sa technique de défense consistait à répandre des spores de sommeil pour endormir ses adversaires. Il fallait donc simplement vérifier que la plante était bien endormie avant de commencer son étude.

Il y avait peu de chance que sa plante soit réveillée, mais Nerys avait tant de malchance en cours de botanique qu'elle rechignait à se lancer.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir peur d'une plante ! Se moqua Lee Jordan à sa droite.

La disposition des élèves dans la serre était restée la même, au grand désespoir de Nerys. Que Lee Jordan se tienne à distance ne l'aurait pas dérangée, de même qu'avoir un peu plus d'espace entre elle et Fred Weasley. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder dans sa direction, et y était plutôt bien arrivé jusque là.

Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Répondit-elle de façon puérile.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser atteindre par les remarques de Lee Jordan, elle y était trop habituée pour se montrer touchée. Mais elle n'était pas fière d'elle-même et il appuyait sur le point sensible. Et si elle était tout à fait honnête, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était un peu tendue par la présence de Fred à quelques mètres seulement. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose mais elle avait parfaitement conscience de sa présence à chaque instant.

\- Tu es ridicule, Avery.

Il ricanait, il le disait plus par plaisanterie que par réelle méchanceté, elle le savait. Mais ses joues et son cou se colorèrent d'une désagréable couleur rouge. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être le sujet de moqueries de Lee Jordan.

\- Ferme la, Jordan ! Répliqua t-elle un peu violemment.

Il resta muet. Il y avait bien longtemps que Nerys Avery n'avait pas été le sujet d'une crise de colère et s'était laissée à quelques mots vulgaires; elle était toujours si propre sur elle et si maîtresse d'elle-même. C'était le résultat d'une éducation sans faille et d'un travail sur elle-même depuis des années. Nerys s'était donnée comme résolution d'être toujours élégante et au-dessus des autres par sa tenue parfaite. Elle était différente de ses camarades parce qu'elle maîtrisait plus volontiers le silence et la politesse froide. Mais elle était lasse de faire semblant, lasse de jouer le rôle de la fille modèle et elle ne voyait aucune raison de se montrer polie ou de contenir son agacement; Lee Jordan ne le méritait pas.

Elle était peut-être injuste avec lui. Lee Jordan s'était montré plus sympathique et plus compréhensif que beaucoup de ses connaissances ces derniers-temps, mais elle restait fixée sur l'idée qu'il était l'ami de Fred Weasley et ne serait jamais le sien.

\- Miss Avery, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Vous n'avez toujours pas touché à cette plante. Dois-je vous assigner un partenaire pour réaliser les tâches les plus simples ?

Chourave était un très bon professeur, mais elle était humaine aussi, et Nerys était convaincue qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle qui aimait tant ses plantes devait voir en Nerys une élève cruelle qui leur faisait du mal. Et la peau-de-vache de Watson ne devait pas rater une occasion de se plaindre de Nerys auprès de sa directrice de maison. Il était facile d'imaginer les histoires qu'elle pouvait raconter, et facile de penser que Chourave se laissait amadouer par la tête d'ange de Watson. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour être justes et gentils ? Les préjugés envers les maisons étaient parfois complètement erronés.

L'agacement de Chourave n'avait jamais été aussi palpable qu'en cet instant. Mais loin de se calmer, Nerys s'en sentit encore plus humiliée.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci.

Elle siffla plus qu'elle ne parla réellement. Jamais de toute sa scolarité elle ne s'était permise d'être désagréable avec un professeur. Elle respectait leur rôle et leur statut, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas certaine de leurs compétences (elle doutait toujours de l'aptitude de Hagrid à assurer leur sécurité). Ce n'était ni une rébellion ni une réelle attaque contre Chourave, mais c'était inhabituel venant d'elle.

\- Tout va bien Miss Avery ?

Les élèves se turent soudain, prêtant l'oreille, conscients que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait. Nerys se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait de plus en plus ridicule à chaque minute qui passait et cela faisait naître de la colère chez elle. Elle aurait pu prendre sur elle, se forcer à se composer un sourire, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Le plus simple pour elle était de choisir la voie des lâches. Elle se leva un peu maladroitement et lança :

\- Non professeur, je préfère aller à l'infirmerie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Ce n'est pas une potion qui résoudra tous vos problèmes Miss Avery. Si vous avez des difficultés, parlez-en à vos proches, ou bien au professeur Rogue.

Pomfresh lui tendait le flacon à contre-coeur. L'infirmière de Poudlard était attentive à chacun de ses élèves et Nerys savait qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça agaçant. Elle n'avait nul besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Nerys avait prétendu s'être sentie faible en cours de botanique pour justifier sa présence à l'infirmerie et son cours manqué, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter Chourave, Lee Jordan et les autres élèves. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux dans cette infirmerie quasiment vide, dont le calme était simplement dérangé par les vomissements réguliers d'un élève caché derrière un rideau.

\- Vous êtes dispensée de cours pour l'après-midi, allez vous reposer. Je vais prévenir le professeur Hagrid.

Nerys attrapa le flacon.

\- Merci.

A croire que l'infirmière était dotée d'un don d'empathie; Nerys était soulagée de pouvoir manquer le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Aussi fort qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Olivia et auprès de petites créatures magiques intéressantes, elle redoutait de devoir affronter Fred et George Weasley. Au cours précédent, ils s'étaient montrés insupportables. Ils avaient dû faire équipe par deux - Nerys s'était naturellement retrouvée avec Olivia - pour réaliser le croquis d'un singe chanteur, mais les jumeaux n'avaient cessé d'agiter la petite créature et l'exercice s'était révélé impossible. Hagrid n'avait rien dit; il semblait trop perdu dans ses pensées pour réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il avait simplement reprit conscience vers la fin du cours et leur avait indiqué qu'un nouveau devoir sur plusieurs semaines les attendait. Olivia et Nerys avaient convenu de travailler ensemble, et Nerys espérait que la petite Poufsouffle ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cette absence.

Une fois les dernières formalités effectuées auprès de Pomfresh, Nerys prit le chemin des cachots. Il y avait heureusement peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs, tous devaient être en cours.

\- Oh, salut Nerys.

La petite silhouette pâle - presque fantomatique à son air fatigué - d'Evey venait d'apparaître en bas des marches. Son chignon d'ordinaire impeccable penchait sur le côté, ses cernes sous les yeux étaient gigantesques (pourtant elle mettait une éternité à sortir du lit le matin) et elle n'avait fait aucun effort de présentation alors qu'elle était habituellement très coquette. Son air fatigué et malade sauta aux yeux de Nerys. Evey n'allait pas bien, c'était évident. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant; les signaux ne dataient pas d'hier.

\- Bonjour Evey, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas cours de runes ?

Elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de connaître l'emploi du temps de sa camarade mais il lui semblait que Finn et Briséis avaient runes le vendredi après-midi, cours auquel participait également Evey.

\- Je n'y suis pas allée, répondit Evey en haussant les épaules.

L'élève sérieuse et appliquée avait disparu. Elle était pourtant très soucieuse de bien faire ses cours (elle était soucieuse de bien faire tout le temps) et il était étonnant qu'une élève comme elle sèche un cours. Ce devait être la première fois en sept ans de scolarité. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude et son comportement, quelque chose d'inquiétant.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Nerys.

Elle regretta instantanément sa question. Elle connaissait la réponse d'avance, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible à cette question.

\- Oui, ça va.

La réponse n'était ni ferme ni directe : elle manquait de vérité. Evey répétait machinalement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, parce que personne ne voulait connaître les malheurs d'une adolescente en crise. Nerys comprenait son désarroi, ou tout du moins elle comprenait d'où il venait : ses futures fiançailles avec son cousin et sa vie future qui l'attendait. Mais tout cela, bien sûr, Evey ne pouvait pas le formuler à voix haute. Il était inconvenant de parler de ses doutes et aucun de leurs proches n'avaient envie d'entendre ça. Ils ne pourraient sûrement pas comprendre. Mais Nerys le pouvait. A défaut de pouvoir partager l'entière vérité, à défaut de pouvoir faire parler Evey, peut-être pouvait-elle lui confier une partie de son ressenti. Peut-être qu'en parlant, Evey se sentirait moins seule, qu'elle se sentirait mieux. Alors Nerys inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- On rentre au dortoir ? J'aimerais te parler.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys observait Finn et Briséis qui travaillaient ensemble de l'autre côté de la table. Finn lui avait finalement demandé de l'aide pour son devoir de runes, et Briséis - de mauvaise volonté - avait accepté de l'aider. Bien qu'elle n'en semblait pas enchantée au départ, le fait de travailler sur une matière qu'elle adorait la rendait plus animée : elle se lançait dans des explications avec passion. Finn l'écoutait d'un air concentré, sans que Nerys sache si il était intéressé par ce qu'elle disait ou juste par sa vision.

Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer de motivation pour travailler (la métamorphose la barbait), Olivia vint finalement se joindre à eux. Son déjeuner s'était prolongé et Nerys s'était demandé si elle n'allait pas plutôt passer son samedi après-midi à la salle commune. Mais la Poufsouffle était finalement là, tout sourire, avec une pile de bouquins à remettre à la bibliothécaire. Une fois débarrassée de sa corvée, elle s'installa à leur table.

\- Salut, souffla t-elle. Tu vas mieux ?

Nerys rougit en songeant qu'elle l'avait injustement abandonné la veille au cours de Soins. Elles ne s'étaient pas croisées depuis (si ce n'est de très loin, à la Grande Salle), mais Olivia n'avait pas l'air agacée ou déçue.

\- Oui, ça va, merci.

Elle murmurait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Briséis entende. Elle n'avait pas mentionné son absence aux cours du vendredi après-midi à ses amis. Seule Evey avait remarqué son absence aux cours, mais il était certain qu'elle ne parlerait de leur conversation à personne. Nerys s'était confiée, hésitante mais déterminée, et lui avait expliqué combien elle s'inquiétait de l'avenir. Evey avait écouté en silence la plupart du temps, mais elle avait finit par cracher le morceau : elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'épouser Dylan mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Nerys s'était attendue à ce que Evey fonde en larmes, mais il semblait que le chagrin de la jeune fille allait maintenant au-delà des larmes. C'était inquiétant, Nerys le savait, mais elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus.

\- Tant mieux, je me suis inquiétée.

Olivia était adorable, comme toujours. Nerys lui fit un sourire.

\- Désolée. J'espère que je n'ai rien raté d'important ! Qu'est-ce qui nous attend pour le devoir ?

La Poufsouffle lui expliqua brièvement que Hagrid leur avait demandé un devoir similaire au premier semestre : ils allaient devoir s'occuper d'une petite créature et seraient notés sur leurs progrès. Au lieu d'une Demiguise sauvage à apprivoiser, c'était un raton dévoreur qui les attendait. Ils allaient devoir suivre de très près son régime alimentaire pour qu'il ne soit pas en surpoids.

\- Ca va, on va s'en sortir ! Je suis contente de faire équipe avec toi.

Nul doute que l'alliance Nerys-Olivia donnerait de bons résultats. Elle préférait ne pas penser à Fred et à leur collaboration du semestre précédent : inutile de se faire du mal avec des souvenirs anciens.

\- Oh, et bien...

Olivia se mit à rougir, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- On ne fait pas équipe ensemble.

Nerys se raidit à cette annonce. Elles avaient convenu de travailler ensemble et Olivia la plantait au dernier moment. Elle ne voulait pas travailler avec elle, elle la rejetait. Cette pensée lui brisa le coeur. La blondinette avait prit une place toute particulière dans son coeur, et elle avait l'impression que leur amitié n'était finalement que le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être que Olivia était gentille avec elle parce qu'elle la prenait en pitié, peut-être que ce qu'elle prenait pour un intérêt amical n'était qu'une politesse mal perçue.

\- Ah.

Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à cacher la déception dans sa voix, et son air vexé devait être évident. Assez pour que Olivia réagisse.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas mais... Fred a insisté.

Nerys fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Olivia voulait en venir.

\- Fred ?

L'air gêné d'Olivia ne lui échappa pas. Sans doute qu'elle ne pensait pas devoir lui faire l'annonce elle-même, sans doute qu'elle croyait que Nerys avait prévu autre chose de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Olivia lui disait. Fred ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle et ne lui adressait plus la parole (ni aucun regard d'ailleurs), alors qu'avait-il bien pu dire à Olivia pour la décourager de travailler avec elle ? Et puis soudain, avec un éclat d'espoir, elle eut la réponse :

\- Oui, Fred a insisté pour faire équipe avec toi.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.


	19. Ch 18 : janvier (2)

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre-ci m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre pour plein de raisons; j'espère que la version finale ne vous décevra pas ! Il y a une scène que j'ai ADORÉ écrire ! Il y a plein de choses qui prennent (enfin) un vrai tournant, même si le chemin est encore très très long ahaha ! Bref, j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos mots doux. A chaque fois que j'ai un mail de notification pour une review, je suis toute excitée (et j'appréhende un peu aussi parfois ahah) et ça me fait trop plaisir (des fois ça me permet de finir une journée pourrie de super bonne humeur). J'avoue que parfois je suis découragée d'écrire/relire/corriger (je passe des heures sur chaque chapitre !) et sans ça, je crois que j'aurais perdu la motivation depuis bien longtemps !

Concernant la suite de cette histoire, j'hésite actuellement entre la finir comme je l'avais envisagé (en traitant les histoires secondaires comme l'armée de Dumbledore, les Mangemorts, etc) ou bien la raccourcir un petit peu (en me concentrant surtout sur l'intrigue romantique). Du coup si vous avez un avis sur la question, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer en review !

 **audelie** ahaha effectivement, ce moment est loin d'être arrivé :p ! Nerys est beaucoup trop calme, réfléchie et bien-élevée pour agir de la sorte. Mais elle évolue à son rythme, doucement mais sûrement :) J'essaie de garder une évolution réaliste, et surtout pragmatique : ça me parait invraisemblable de tout quitter sur un coup de tête ^^

 **Lilemesis** ce que tu décris, c'est effectivement tout à fait comme ça que je vois les choses ! Et ça me fait plaisir que tu le remarques et que ça te plaise :) Effectivement, j'essaie de construire l'histoire comme une lutte contre le sexisme (du moins, en partie) : Nerys a très peur de cette aspect où elle doit devenir "maîtresse de maison" alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne saute pas directement dans les bras de Fred : si Nerys veut changer de vie, ce sera son choix personnel, et pas l'influence d'un homme ! Je suis contente que les personnages semblent naturels car c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur : je ne veux pas faire des personnages parfaits ou détestables, mon rêve c'est de réussir à décrire des humains qui pourraient exister en vrai, qu'on croise chaque jour :) Merci vraiment pour ton avis, ça me fait très plaisir de lire des reviews telles que la tienne ! Ca me motive à continuer :D

 **A. Binders** merci beaucoup pour ton message, effectivement j'essaie de les faire grandir, tout en douceur et en subtilité, et j'espère que ça reste cohérent :) Briséis est mon petit bébé même si c'est une peste ahaha

 **Rubywert** je suis contente de lire ta review et je te remercie pour ces beaux compliments :) Concernant les bonnes fanfictions en français, je t'invite à regarder ma liste de fanfictions préférées, il y a quelques pépites :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! A bientôt pour la suite :)

 _Vous pouvez toujours retrouver l'évolution de mes chapitres sur mon profil, c'est actualisé dès que ça avance !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18 : JANVIER (2)**

* * *

Nerys évitait autant que possible de se retrouver seule parce qu'elle redoutait d'être confrontée à ses émotions. Elle avait craqué auprès de Gale et, depuis, elle redoutait le moment où la tristesse ferait de nouveau irruption dans sa vie. Elle la repoussait avec une occupation éternelle. Heureusement les journées de cours bien remplies lui offraient une parfaite distraction, et les temps morts étaient rares.

Parce qu'elle les avait sélectionné, Nerys aimait presque tous ses cours. Il n'y avait que le Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle redoutait et c'était en grande partie à cause du professeur qui le dispensait : Ombrage était détestable pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. Mais les choses avaient changé et désormais ce n'était plus la raison principale pour laquelle Nerys allait à ce cours à reculons. La présence de Fred Weasley était un élément qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater et, même si ils partageaient d'autres cours, c'était le seul où elle avait tout le loisir de penser à lui et de lui jeter des coups d'oeil discrets et réguliers. Les autres cours avaient le mérite de garder son esprit occupé.

Comme à son habitude, Ombrage leur avait demandé de lire un chapitre de leur ouvrage. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de surveiller ce qu'ils faisaient, tant qu'ils gardaient le silence. Certains en profitaient donc pour rédiger leur devoir d'une autre matière ou avancer une lecture personnelle. D'autres, plus dissipés, s'échangeaient des mots ou jouaient aux énigmes animées.

Nerys, elle, se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas regarder en direction de Fred. Gale, à sa droite, était dans son champ de vision direct et elle risquait trop de se faire remarquer. La tentation était immense mais elle était trop habituée à contrôler ses émotions pour céder si facilement. Elle tentait donc de focaliser tout son esprit sur la rédaction de son devoir de botanique.

\- A la semaine prochaine ! Lança Ombrage de sa petite voix enjouée.

Elle s'animait toujours à la fin du cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ombrage avait bien des défauts, mais on ne pouvait pas lui nier son talent d'actrice et sa facilité à faire éternellement l'enjouée.

Les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps, pressés de quitter cette salle pleine d'ennui.

Nerys vit Fred Weasley passer devant elle. La tentation était grande de l'interpeller pour lui parler. Elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il avait demandé à former le groupe de cours de soins avec elle. Olivia n'avait pas la réponse mais semblait estimer que c'était un sujet qui ne la regardait pas. Nerys était persuadée que la petite Poufsouffle ne savait plus quoi penser depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé sortir avec Amadeus Fawley. Olivia Jones était sans doute assez futée pour comprendre qu'il y avait plus dans cette histoire que ce qu'avait raconté Nerys, mais était trop intelligente pour poser des questions gênantes.

Fred passa sans même la regarder. C'était à la fois désespérant, et un vrai soulagement.

\- Miss Avery, un moment s'il vous plait.

Alors que Nerys s'apprêtait à sortir comme ses camarades, Ombrage l'arrêta avec un visage sévère. Gale lui jeta un regard curieux mais poursuivit sa route. La classe se vida jusqu'à ce que Nerys reste seule avec son professeur.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. Ombrage l'avait ignoré ces dernières semaines et elle avait secrètement espéré que cela continuerait. Ses entrevues avec Ombrage n'avaient jamais été très agréables; elles étaient même risquées.

\- Vous m'avez donné des informations à propos d'un certain fugitif, qui se sont révélées inexactes.

Ombrage faisait référence à Sirius Black bien sûr. Cela faisait des semaines que Nerys avait répété le mensonge élaboré par Fred Weasley; elle avait presque oublié cette entrevue. Mais le mensonge avait fini par la rattraper et elle ignorait comment elle allait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Peut-être pouvait-elle avancer l'idée que Fred Weasley, conscient qu'elle se jouait de lui, avait inventé un mensonge...

Mais au lieu d'insister ou de poser des questions gênantes, Ombrage changea immédiatement de sujet.

\- La Prefète-en-Chef, Miss Watson, a formulé des doutes sur votre comportement et votre implication dans votre rôle de préfète. Je tiens à vous informer que j'ai pris votre défense et que vous ne serez plus embêtée à ce sujet.

Elle termina son explication avec un grand sourire, bien loin du visage sévère qu'elle avait quelques instants plus tôt.

Nerys resta figée devant son habilité à tourner la conversation à son avantage. En quelques mots elle venait de souligner que Nerys avait échoué, alors qu'elle même avait fait preuve d'une grande sympathie à son égard. C'était le discours parfaitement maîtrisé de quelqu'un habitué à jouer avec les mots. Quelqu'un de son monde - ou quelqu'un habitué au monde politique. Nerys avait sous-estimé Ombrage et elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Son apparence ridicule avec ses vêtements roses ne devait pas faire oublier qu'elle était une femme politique avant tout, et une femme très douée pour s'être hissée aussi haut auprès du Ministre de la Magie lui-même.

Devant le silence de Nerys, Ombrage ajouta :

\- Je m'attends à ce que la loyauté soit réciproque. C'est tout.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

C'était tout ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ombrage venait de s'assurer qu'elle avait Nerys dans la poche et, à ne pas en douter, d'autres demandes viendraient ultérieurement en compensation de ce coup de pouce. Nerys se rendait compte de la manipulation dont elle faisait l'objet, mais elle était prise au piège et ne pouvait pas s'en défaire.

Dolores Ombrage avait gagné.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En se levant ce mardi-matin là, Nerys sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas du genre sensible ou fragile, et elle était plus robuste aux maladies que la plupart de ses camarades mais elle n'y était pas totalement imperméable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Nerys Avery se sentait malade. La pensée lui était insupportable et elle décida de prendre sur elle. Ce n'était pas cette impression de corps faible qui allait l'emporter ! Elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas laisser la maladie la foudroyer.

S'habiller ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile. Son dortoir était vide, aussi personne ne remarqua ses difficultés, c'était déjà ça !

La sortie du dortoir et la descente des escaliers n'était pas des plus faciles non plus, mais comme elle était presque en retard, personne ne venait la bousculer au passage. Elle reprit son souffle en arrivant en bas des marches, posant la main sur son ventre dans l'espoir de calmer ses nausées.

Briséis n'était pas là; mais Gale l'attendait.

Son expression était neutre mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sembla réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et se précipita vers elle.

\- Gale, je ne me sens vraiment pas...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : ses entrailles remontèrent et un jet violent sortit de sa bouche pour atterrir sur le sol.

Elle venait de vomir.

Sur les pieds de Gale.

\- Oh, Nerys ! S'exclama t-il.

Et il se pencha vers elle pour attraper ses épaules et éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Le reste fut un peu flou pour Nerys. Tout son esprit et tout son corps était occupé par un seul but : ne pas vomir de nouveau.

Gale s'occupa d'elle et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le chemin fut compliqué car Nerys réclamait de s'arrêter tous les dix pas pour souffler et éviter d'avoir une nouvelle remontée gastrique. Quand, enfin !, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Nerys avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et dans les vapes. Si Gale ne l'avait pas soutenu aussi fermement, elle se serait sans doute effondrée.

\- Oh non, que se passe t-il ?

L'infirmière venait d'arriver. Pomfresh était un petit bout de femme à l'âge indéterminé. Elle n'était jamais inquiète - ou du moins, elle ne le montrait pas - mais était toujours très attentive au bien-être de tous les élèves. Avec quelques gestes experts, elle fit glisser Nerys jusqu'à un lit, lui donna une gamelle pour qu'elle laisse (enfin) sortir un nouveau flot de vomi, et congédia Gale pour qu'il se rende en cours.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, murmura Nerys.

C'était idiot à dire, son état se lisait sur son visage, mais le formuler à voix haute rendait ça plus supportable.

\- Allongez-vous Miss Avery.

On ne disait pas non à un ordre direct de Pomfresh. L'infirmière se lança dans un petit bilan en examinant sa patiente sous toutes les coutures.

\- Vous avez de la fièvre, et les yeux orangés. Je crains que vous n'ayez attrapé la fièvre du feu.

Nerys grimaça. Elle avait assez potassé de livres de médicomagie pour savoir ce qu'était cette maladie. La fièvre du feu n'avait rien de dramatique mais était assez désagréable pour la personne atteinte en raison des symptômes : fatigue, fièvre, sensation de brûlures internes. Heureusement, la fièvre passait assez vite en général.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas aussi effrayant que ça en a l'air. J'ai une potion qui devrait faire cesser les vomissements. Pour le reste, du repos vous fera le plus grand bien !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Le potion de Pomfresh faisait bien son effet : Nerys ne se sentait plus nauséeuse et n'avait plus mal au ventre. Seules persistaient la fatigue et la fièvre. Pomfresh était aux petits soins avec elle car elle était la seule patiente de l'infirmerie. A croire que personne d'autre n'avait été contaminé par la fièvre, ce qui était assez rare à Poudlard pour être souligné... La journée était passée vite : Nerys avait dormi quasiment tout le long grâce à une potion de repos. Lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner, Pomfresh lui indiqua qu'elle autorisait les visites sous réserve d'éviter tout contact physique (pour éviter toute contagion, la fièvre n'étant contagieuse que les premières heures). Nerys s'attendait donc à voir débarquer Gale, Briséis et Adrian d'un moment à l'autre, mais ils ne furent pas les premiers à se présenter à son chevet.

Les premières personnes à venir dans l'infirmerie - et pendant un instant Nerys se demanda si ils venaient la visiter ou si ils étaient malades aussi - furent Olivia et Finn. Les deux amis semblaient se chamailler en entrant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : ils étaient comme un vieux couple. Nerys les avait assez observé pour savoir comment fonctionnait leur amitié. Ils étaient rarement doux et plein de compliments l'un envers l'autre. Ils fonctionnaient plutôt à base de taquineries et de blagues, même si ils savaient être compatissants lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

\- Hé, salut la malade ! Lança Finn en s'approchant de son lit.

Cette fois, pas de doute : ils venaient pour elle.

Finn s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit, alors que Olivia pris place à ses pieds, directement sur le lit.

Nerys fit l'effort de se relever un peu, pour être à moitié assise.

La Poufsouffle et le Serdigle étaient tout sourires et Nerys se força à leur répondre.

\- Merci de venir me voir.

Elle était sincère car elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle visite. Pour elle la journée était passée vite, mais elle savait très bien que son absence avait dû susciter quelques curiosités. Finn et Olivia avaient dû apprendre qu'elle était à l'infirmerie - peut-être par le biais de Briséis - et avaient décidé de venir la voir. Elle était touchée de cette attention car elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une visite autre que celle de ses amis proches : Gale, Adrian, Briséis et peut-être même Dylan ou Evey. Ses autres camarades de maison, même ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, n'auraient pas fait le déplacement : elle n'était pas assez malade pour ça et ils avaient mieux à faire. Quand quelqu'un se sentait mal dans son monde d'élégance et de perfection, il était conseillé de le laisser seul le temps d'aller mieux. Sous couvert d'éviter une contamination collective, il s'agissait en réalité de conserver une apparence digne.

\- C'est normal, c'est à ça que servent les amis, répondit Finn en haussant les épaules.

Nerys se sentit rougir et baissa le tête pour cacher son émotion. Elle s'en doutait bien sûr, car c'est ainsi qu'elle les considérait elle-même, mais que Finn pose un mot aussi simple que "amis" sur leur relation sans s'en soucier lui réchauffait le coeur. Tout était si simple avec eux.

\- Alors les cours ? Demanda t-elle après un court instant.

Finn se lança dans le récit de sa journée, que Olivia ponctua de quelques remarques à propos de ses propres cours. Nerys réalisa que Finn et Olivia, aussi gentils et doux qu'ils pouvaient l'être, avaient quelques ennemis communs. Olivia semblait avoir une querelle éternelle avec les cousins Rowle (Nerys réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça) alors que Finn passait son temps à se moquer de Elena Watson. A les écouter parler, Nerys réalisa qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'elle ignorait sur eux, et qu'elle était curieuse d'en connaître davantage.

Son coeur se serra cependant lorsque Olivia fit une allusion déguisée à Cédric Diggory. De nouveau, Nerys se sentit à l'écart. Elle connaissait la vérité mais ne pouvait pas la dévoiler. C'était une vérité que personne ne voulait entendre (il suffisait de voir comment personne ne prenait au sérieux le petit Potter). Finn et Olivia étaient mieux dans l'ignorance.

\- Et le cours de Soins ? Demanda subitement Nerys pour changer de sujet.

Olivia et Finn échangèrent un regard et un sourire. A n'en pas douter ils s'étaient fait quelques confidences et Nerys pouvait aisément deviner à quel sujet.

\- Hagrid était absent, répondit finalement Olivia en haussant les épaules.

Les absences chez les professeurs étaient rares, mais déjà plus fréquentes à cette période de l'année. Malgré leur âge et leur expérience, ils étaient aussi sensibles aux virus et aux maladies que leurs plus jeunes élèves. Nerys soupira : elle n'en saurait pas plus au sujet de Fred et du partenariat de cours qu'il avait demandé à faire avec elle.

Ils bavardèrent encore quelques instants, avant que l'heure n'avance et que Finn et Olivia décident d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

\- A demain Nerys !, lancèrent-ils en se levant.

Les deux compères n'auraient pas pu choisir meilleur moment pour s'éclipser : Gale, Adrian et Briséis firent irruption dans l'infirmerie au même moment. Si Briséis et Adrian semblaient trop occupés à discuter pour remarquer la présence des deux autres, Gale jeta un regard lourd de sens dans leur direction. Il ne laissa transparaître ni mépris ni animosité mais Nerys le connaissait assez pour deviner ses pensées en cet instant.

Finn, inconscient du malaise à venir, les salua avec un sourire :

\- Oh, salut vous tous !

Adrian et Briséis répondirent avec politesse à Finn; ils s'entendaient bien avec. Gale resta muet face à cette familiarité déplacée et laissa transparaître une partie du mépris qu'il ressentait.

Finn et Olivia s'éclipsèrent assez vite et le malaise ne dura pas plus d'une seconde, mais Nerys le savait : Gale n'était pas content, ce qui signifiait des ennuis en perspective.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pomfresh s'était éclipsée depuis un moment déjà, lorsque Nerys renonça à trouver le sommeil. En période de crise ou de grande inquiétude, l'infirmière préférait dormir dans un petit local avec accès direct sur l'infirmerie mais dans les cas comme ceux de Nerys - ne nécessitant aucune surveillance ou assistance d'urgence - elle rentrait dans ses appartements. Elle laissait à disposition de ses patients une sphère d'urgence : si Nerys ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'avait qu'à l'attraper pour que l'infirmière soit prévenue.

Nerys réalisa que se retrouver seule à l'infirmerie de nuit était assez angoissant. Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle imaginait ses camarades dans la salle commune, rassemblés autour du feu à échanger quelques anecdotes sur leur journée. Même si elle n'appréciait pas toujours leur présence (seuls Gale et Briséis étaient réellement ses amis), elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait largement préféré être auprès d'eux que dans cette grande salle froide. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour de son lit - une faible illusion pour qu'elle se sente dans un endroit plus confiné - et Briséis lui avait apporté son pyjama et un livre, mais c'était loin du confort de son dortoir.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à allumer la petite lanterne située à coté de son lit. Elle s'assit et attrapa l'ouvrage que Briséis lui avait laissé. C'était _Le Quidditch à travers les âge_ s. Nerys soupira. Même après des années à se côtoyer, Briséis ne connaissait toujours pas ses goûts en matière de lecture. Le Quidditch n'était sûrement pas un de ses loisirs. Elle préféra donc reposer le livre et attraper l'exemplaire du _Sorcière Hebdo_ que Olivia lui avait laissé. Ce n'était pas son genre de lecture habituelle : la couverture toute en couleurs et en gros titres tapageurs n'était pas assez distinguée pour elle. _Connaître les secrets de Tristan Guezel, le star musicale française_ ne l'intéressait pas, de même que l'article consacré à _Quidditch et amour : rivalité sur le terrain, passion dans l'intimité_. Elle feuilleta le magazine jusqu'à tomber sur la double page d'un questionnaire ridicule : _Est-ce un amour passager ou une passion éternelle ? Le vrai test pour faire le point sur vos sentiments.  
_

En temps normal, Nerys n'aurait même pas pris la peine de lire la première question. Mais l'ennui et le besoin de distraction furent plus forts ce soir-là : elle attrapa son sac de cours pour en tirer une plume et se lança bêtement dans le test. Au bout d'un moment elle réalisa que ses réponses étaient influencées par la pensée d'un seul être : Fred Weasley. Elle était presque arrivée à la fin lorsque son idiotie la fit rougir : pourquoi n'avait-elle même pas songé une seule seconde à Amadeus ? L'héritier Fawley était son avenir. Fred Weasley, par principe, ne resterait qu'une attirance passagère.

La curiosité la poussa toutefois à finir le test, à comptabiliser les points et à se rendre à la fin pour lire son résultat :

 _Entre 30 et 35 points, bravo, vous êtes amoureuse ! Vos sentiments ne font aucun doute et il serait temps d'en informer votre moitié si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Pour vous pas de doute : c'est une passion éternelle qui anime votre coeur. On vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur._

Elle grogna de déplaisir. Quel article ridicule ! Comme si un vulgaire magazine pouvait savoir mieux qu'elle ce qu'elle ressentait. Fred Wealsey n'était qu'une attirance, ou peut-être un peu plus, mais ce n'était certainement pas la passion éternelle. Elle était tentée de refaire le test en gardant Amadeus en tête lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter.

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose dans ce grand château défendu par Albus Dumbledore en personne, mais elle était si peu habituée à la solitude de ces lieux qu'elle se paralysa d'effroi. Qui pouvait venir la visiter en pleine nuit à part quelqu'un décidé à lui nuire ? Un instant elle songea à une attaque de la part de Watson, ou à une entrevue désagréable avec Ombrage, même si les deux options semblaient improbables.

Elle tendit l'oreille : des pas approchaient.

Elle se demanda où diable était sa baguette, lorsque quelqu'un tira le rideau pour se glisser près de son lit.

C'était Fred.

Fred et ses habituels cheveux roux décoiffés, ses tâches de rousseur qui ressortaient davantage dans l'obscurité et son air mi-moqueur mi-provocateur. Une nouvelle fois, elle fut frappée par son charme débordant, et se demanda comment elle avait pu l'ignorer si longtemps. Les traits de son visage n'étaient pas parfaits, mais elle le trouvait si beau qu'elle ne comprenait pas ne s'être jamais fait la réflexion au cours de sa scolarité.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La peur laissa place à la surprise. Que faisait-il ici ?

Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes et il ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Alors, il y avait bien cette histoire de groupe en cours de Soins mais (elle avait eu la journée pour réfléchir) elle avait finit par penser que c'était une façon de l'agacer davantage, peut-être une forme de vengeance. Il voulait certainement la titiller et la faire cogiter en réponse à son comportement déplacé. Il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un mais c'était compréhensible. Elle n'avait pas été assez honnête et claire sur ses envies et cela se retournait contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, mais elle était déçue.

Pourtant, sa présence ici rendait sa théorie invalide. Fred Weasley n'avait certainement pas traversé le château en pleine nuit juste pour se prendre la tête avec elle.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'installa au pied de son lit, s'asseyant au bord comme si ils étaient amis intimes et qu'il pouvait se permettre ce genre de geste.

Un instant elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas présentable : assise en tailleur dans son lit, les couvertures écartées découvrant son pyjama (un bas en soie rose et un haut à manche longues crème - il fallait être élégante en toutes circonstances !). Mais elle songea aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas à faire d'efforts de tenue devant Fred : il n'était pas de son monde et ne s'en formaliserait pas.

\- Un peu, admit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était basse, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était mal à l'aise en sa compagnie.

\- Tu voulais me parler, dit-il.

La voix de Fred était différente. Son ton était calme, presque désintéressé : elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de cette façon. C'était comme si ils s'étaient croisés par hasard dans un couloir alors qu'il avait fait exprès le déplacement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce ton l'agaça.

\- Qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait lui parler et qu'elle désirait en savoir plus, mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune occasion pour attirer son attention et avoir une discussion avec lui. Alors qui était l'entremetteur ? Il n'y avait qu'une réponse à cette question.

\- Jones, en cours ce matin.

Le cours de Soins n'était pas le seul que Olivia et Fred avaient en commun, et ils avaient certainement eu l'occasion de parler. Cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas, d'autant plus que Olivia n'avait pas mentionné cette conversation mais, maintenant qu'il était là, elle pouvait avoir une réponse à ses questions.

\- Oui, je voulais te parler. Mais pas à l'infirmerie, au milieu de la nuit, alors que je suis malade.

Bon, elle allait beaucoup mieux, mais Pomfresh préférait s'assurer de son état de santé (et de contamination) par une nuit supplémentaire à l'infirmerie. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas là par plaisir.

Il la dévisagea; elle se sentit rougir.

\- Je te trouve très bien.

Elle resta fixe. Lui faisait-il un compliment, ou insinuait-il qu'elle n'était pas vraiment malade ? A défaut d'avoir la réponse, elle insista :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Je me demandais ce que tu avais à me dire.

Il observa un instant ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux : la table de chevet avec le livre prêté par Briséis, son verre et sa carafe d'eau, ainsi qu'une petite lanterne (seule source de lumière), les rideaux qui entouraient le lit, et son regard glissa finalement sur le magazine situé sur ses genoux. Elle rougit et le referma d'un coup sec avant qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il contenait (la page était restée ouverte sur le test).

\- Olivia m'a dit qu'on faisait équipe pour le cours de soins, toi et moi.

C'était inutile de tourner autour du pot, mais Fred ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Et ?

Nerys fit les gros yeux et écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était un partenariat si efficace avec Cadmus ! Ca serait honteux de séparer une telle équipe.

Son habituel sourire décomplexé refit surface, ce sourire "spécial Fred" qui la faisait craquer. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à rire et à faire semblant, et la remarque la laissa de marbre.

\- Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te gêner pourtant.

Son allusion était évidente. Fred l'avait repoussé en faisant le mort et en l'évitant, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer à quoi elle faisait référence. Il ne lui devait rien, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, mais elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu plus de respect et d'égard.

Le sourire de Fred se fana; il ne comptait pas esquiver la question.

\- Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un silence s'installa. C'était le moment idéal pour s'expliquer, ce qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines. Ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux depuis très longtemps, et leur dernière conversation s'était simplement arrêtée sur un aveu difficile. Depuis Nerys avait tenté de lui expliquer certaines choses mais il s'était défilé. Maintenant qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle ne savait plus que dire, et si c'était encore utile. Pourquoi se donner du mal pour quelqu'un qui se fichait de ses explications ? Ca ne changeait rien au problème.

Mais Fred insista, trop désireux de connaître la vérité.

\- Amadeus Fawley, il parait.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les yeux de Fred étaient clairs, rieurs, très expressifs; mais là où se trouvait normalement le rire et la joie il y avait une pointe d'émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Ce n'était qu'un regard, mais il chavira son cœur. Tout son corps, nourrit d'une flamme dont elle ignorait l'existence, semblait attiré par Fred. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui, c'était une évidence qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui car elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas une simple attirance et elle aurait été aveugle ou idiote de ne pas accepter l'idée qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de plus fort.

Mais au royaume de Nerys Avery, les sentiments n'étaient pas rois.

\- Oui, avec Amadeus.

Elle ne lui devait rien; il était même plus simple de garder la vérité pour elle, de masquer tous ses désirs interdits derrière un tissu de mensonges pour tenter de les oublier, mais c'était injuste pour lui. Alors elle décida de s'expliquer, enfin.

\- Je suis obligée de rester avec lui. On va se fiancer.

Fred sembla surpris. Ce qu'elle avouait ne devait pas lui plaire.

\- Je suis censé te féliciter ?

\- Je préférerai que tu ne le fasses pas.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Nerys ?

\- Absolument pas, Fred.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas des explications; au mieux des éléments de réponse dont il ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne venait pas de son monde. Alors elle se décida à faire le clair dans son esprit pour lui apporter les réponses qu'il méritait.

\- Weasley et Avery ne font pas bon ménage. Je serai déshéritée pour avoir osé t'approcher. Je suis censée me marier avec Amadeus.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Non. Je sais qu'on a l'air d'enfants gâtés qui ont des milliers de possibilités, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On a des règles et des limites, et si quelqu'un fait un pas de travers on doit le considérer comme mort.

Elle se lança dans une explication plus détaillée. Elle raconta à Fred combien il était difficile d'évoluer dans un monde si oppressant malgré le luxe dont ils pouvaient jouir. Elle lui expliqua quelle pression pesait sur ses épaules et sur celles de tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait. Elle parla peu d'Amadeus car le sujet était douloureux, mais lui expliqua qu'il était impossible de revenir sur une union déjà décidée et connue. Se fréquenter hors mariage était interdit, même si tous bravaient cet interdit dans le plus grand secret. Elle n'était pas officiellement fiancée mais les doutes qui pesaient sur sa relation avec Amadeus la rendait plus officielle que n'importe quelle annonce.

Ses explications furent longues et détaillées. Nerys n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle avait tant à dire sur son monde et qu'il y avait tant de critiques à faire. Elle savait que son univers n'était pas parfait, mais son monologue lui faisait penser qu'il y avait plus de mauvais côtés que de bons.

Fred était bon public; il ne broncha pas et l'écouta en silence, ne ponctuant la conversation que de quelques questions.

Il semblait intéressé par comprendre ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont, dans le fond, il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Ce qu'il prenait toujours pour de la prétention et de l'arrogance cachait en réalité des règles implicites et une pression sociale forte.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile, dit-il finalement lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de ses explications.

Nerys haussa les épaules, un peu désabusée et loin de sa réalité. Pour elle ces choses-là n'étaient pas complexes; elle les connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile, on est habitués. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas se laisser distraire.

Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Fred Weasley était une belle distraction qui lui donnait envie de dévier du droit chemin; une si belle distraction qu'elle savait qu'il était dangereux de rester près de lui. Pour suivre le chemin qui avait été tracé pour elle, Nerys savait qu'elle ne devait plus du tout côtoyer Fred Weasley. Et il sembla le comprendre aussi.

\- Je vais demander à Jones de changer de groupe avec moi, pour le cours de soins.

Il avait une expression un peu fermée, et il lui fit un sourire triste en se levant.

La conversation venait enfin de trouver sa conclusion. C'était une fin amère et triste, une fin qui n'aurait pas existé dans un monde idéal, mais une fin qui était nécessaire pour que Nerys puisse faire les bons choix dans sa vie.

Fred avait raison et elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Alors, d'un ton qui signifiait plus un adieu qu'un aurevoir, elle lança :

\- Bonne nuit Fred.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était sortie de l'infirmerie le matin-même, mais Pomfresh l'avait dispensée de cours pour la matinée. Elle n'était plus malade ni fatiguée mais elle avait apprécié ces quelques heures de repos supplémentaires. Son lit avait été d'un parfait réconfort en première partie de matinée, avant qu'elle se décide à jeter un coup d'oeil à ses devoirs en attente. Olivia, Briséis et Finn lui avait partagé leurs notes de cours et elle s'y retrouva assez vite.

Briséis était passée la chercher après ses cours pour qu'elles aillent déjeuner ensemble, et alors que Nerys se coiffait avant de sortir, elle fut prise d'une interrogation soudaine.

Briséis était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait le plus pour Nerys d'une confidente. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire et, parfois, elle lui mentait pour préserver sa réputation, mais c'était sa plus vieille amie et la plus proche. Et Briséis avait bien des défauts, mais son intelligence et sa capacité de réflexion n'étaient plus à prouver. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner un conseil avisé, c'était bien elle. Il fallait juste avoir le courage de poser les bonnes questions.

\- Briséis ?

Son amie se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés d'un air interrogateur, se sortant de la lecture de son devoir.

\- Oui ? Demanda t-elle en secouant ses boucles brunes.

Nerys inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer. Le sujet n'était pas juste délicat à aborder; il était interdit.

\- J'aimerais ton avis sur quelque chose... Sur Fred. _Weasley_ , précisa t-elle même si ce n'était sans doute pas utile.

L'héritière Fawley sembla surprise mais l'invita à poursuivre :

\- Je t'écoute.

Son ton indiquait un peu de méfiance. Elle n'était sûrement pas à l'aise à l'idée de parler de Fred Weasley. Si le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre elles, ce n'était pas seulement car Nerys préférait garder son petit jardin secret, c'était aussi que Briséis ne souhaitait pas donner son avis sur le sujet. Que Nerys lui demande aussi clairement son avis sur la question la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai raison d'arrêter de le fréquenter ? Que c'est trop risqué de mettre ma vie en danger pour ça ?

Ses propos pouvaient sembler exagérés mais c'était pourtant bien le reflet de la réalité. Si Nerys choisissait Fred, si elle admettait publiquement le fréquenter, alors ça en était fini de sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait. Ses amis la rejetteraient (son père aussi, sans doute) et elle devrait commencer une vie d'indépendance alors qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle se sentait idiote de simplement souffler cette idée, tant la réponse semblait évidente. Mais peut-être avait-elle besoin que quelqu'un d'autre la rassure...

Briséis resta silencieuse une seconde, le temps de la réflexion. Mais lorsqu'elle parla, son ton n'appelait à aucune contestation.

\- Tu veux mon avis Nerys ? On ne fait pas sa vie en fonction d'un homme.

La réflexion coulait de sens. Nerys ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air sous prétexte d'apprécier quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Tourner le dos à sa vie entière pour une relation qui n'était pas assurée de durer n'avait aucun sens. Elle le savait, mais l'opinion de Briséis permettait de renforcer cette réflexion et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Tu as raison, c'est mieux de rester sur la bonne voie.

C'était des mots difficiles à prononcer mais la décision n'était pas compliquée à prendre : elle n'avait pas le choix. Ou tout du moins, le choix était trop douloureux. D'un côté elle avait sa vie douillette entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, même si cela signifiait être enfermée dans une prison dorée. De l'autre, elle avait une vie précaire, sans personne et sans avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout pour quelques désagréments. Elle devait être plus forte que ça, elle devait accepter que le négatif aurait aussi une part dans sa vie. Personne n'avait une vie parfaite après tout.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rectifia Briséis d'un ton plus sec.

Nerys releva les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

Briséis fit une moue mais son regard reflétait une intensité que Nerys ne lui avait jamais vu. C'était donnant-donnant. Briséis connaissait son petit secret, alors il était peut-être temps d'avouer le sien.

\- Le monde est vaste, ça serait dommage de s'enfermer dans un manoir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jones et Podmore sont venus te voir. Ce ne sont pas des fréquentations convenables. Tu dois arrêter de les voir, c'est mieux pour toi.

Impromptue et imprévue, la remarque de Gale laissa un blanc dans la conversation. Nerys ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Bien que Gale ne l'avait jamais directement vue en compagnie de la Poufsouffle et du Serdaigle (si ce n'est à l'infirmerie), elle pensait qu'il n'ignorait pas cette amitié. Nerys ne s'en cachait pas; quelqu'un avait dû les voir ensemble à la bibliothèque depuis tout ce temps. Mais soit personne n'avait informé Gale, soit il n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de ce rapprochement. En tout cas la scène à l'infirmerie l'avait dérangé, et il avait sûrement attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir en parler.

 _Tu dois arrêter de les voir_ : l'ordre était clair et sans appel.

Gale regardait Nerys et s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais c'est la voix de Briséis qui cassa le silence.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter, Gale ? Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de nous dicter notre conduite ? On sait ce qu'on fait !

Briséis était agacée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avait fallut qu'une seconde et une remarque pour la faire passer d'un état calme à complètement survolté. C'était si typique de la fille Fawley, et Nerys savait que ces brusques changements d'humeur n'auguraient rien de bon. Ses yeux sombres étaient dilatés par sa colère soudaine et elle secoua sa tête d'un air agacé que Nerys ne connaissait que trop bien.

Nerys espérait que Gale prenne sur lui, mais il y avait trop de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière dispute et le naturel prenait le pas sur la raison.

\- Calme-toi, Briséis.

Son ton était sec et froid. Nerys grimaça : les ennuis commençaient.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Vous êtes tous des hypocrites et des idiots. Vous devenez exactement ce qu'on critiquait étant enfants.

Briséis était survoltée comme Nerys ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses boucles brunes dansaient autour de son visage au rythme de sa colère, comme des serpents prêts à attaquer si quelqu'un osait s'approcher trop près et ses pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline lui donnait le regard le plus sombre qu'elle pouvait avoir. Nerys était figée devant cette vision, incapable de trouver un mot pour calmer son amie - et peut-être consciente qu'il n'en existait aucun.

Adrian fit un pas vers elle, comptant probablement sur l'intimité de leur amitié pour toucher son coeur et apaiser son énervement.

Briséis repoussa violemment la main qu'il avançait vers son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi, je ne veux plus vous voir ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Et elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

Les trois amis restèrent muets un moment face à la colère noire de Briséis. Ils étaient habitués à la voir énervée, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si familière et emportée dans ses propos. Quelque chose semblait différent et ça n'était pas bon signe.

Ce fut Adrian qui dérida la situation et un instant leur conversation s'orienta sur des banalités, mais Nerys n'arrivait pas à se sortir Briséis de la tête.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils prirent congé les uns des autres, désireux de mettre fin à cette soirée d'émotions. Gale et Nerys prirent ensemble le chemin du retour à la salle commune, en silence, comme seuls deux vieux amis peuvent le faire.

Nerys avait cependant quelque chose à clarifier avant d'aller se coucher. Son amitié avec Olivia et Finn était précieuse, bien que destinée à s'arrêter prochainement. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour eux dans sa vie, et si elle était capable de lutter contre ça à Poudlard, ils devraient disparaître de sa vie une fois les études terminées. Être amie avec eux n'avait pas de sens : elle en souffrirait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais elle tenait à profiter d'eux autant qu'elle le pouvait. Finn et Olivia l'appréciait sans avoir des attentes insensées sur elle; elle pouvait se laisser aller à plus de naturel sans craindre une remarque sur son comportement déplacé. Se priver de ça pour l'instant ? C'était impossible.

Alors Nerys se tourna vers Gale avec une expression déterminée.

\- Oh, au fait, je ne compte pas arrêter de fréquenter Olivia et Finn. J'ai bien le droit de profiter de mes derniers mois de liberté.

Et elle monta se coucher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nerys Avery désobéissait clairement aux ordres, et elle en appréciait le sentiment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La colère de Briséis n'était pas encore retombée : si elle était à la hauteur de son intensité, il faudrait des semaines pour qu'elle retrouve un semblant de tranquillité. Elle s'était tenue à sa parole : elle évitait fermement Gale, Nerys, Adrian, et plus largement tous ses camarades de maison (y compris Zabini). Nerys avait pensé qu'elle retrouverait son calme une fois à la bibliothèque et qu'elles pourraient reprendre leurs habitudes de travail, mais Briséis n'était pas décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre et elle avait décidé de s'installer à une autre table.

Nerys l'observa sortir ses affaires, le nez si concentré dans son sac qu'il était évident qu'elle l'avait vue mais voulait l'ignorer.

La scène n'échappa pas à Olivia et Finn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? Demanda la petite Poufsouffle.

Olivia et Briséis étaient comme le jour et la nuit, tellement différentes, et rien ne semblait pouvoir diminuer l'écart qui existaient entre elles. Elle supportait la présence l'une de l'autre, étaient polies et s'échangeaient parfois quelques mots mais il était évident qu'elles n'étaient rapprochées que par amitié pour les autres. Nerys se demandait même si Briséis appréciait réellement Finn et Olivia, ou si elle ne préférait pas suivre Nerys par facilité et supporter la présence imposée des deux autres. C'était difficile à dire, et Briséis n'était pas du genre sentimentale et à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Elle est énervée. Gale et elle se sont pris la tête.

Finn et Olivia échangèrent un regard, puis le Serdaigle lui expliqua :

\- Sans offense Nerys, mais on ne comprend pas trop pourquoi vous êtes amies avec Gale Selwyn. Même Adrian est trop chouette pour fréquenter un type pareil.

La remarque pinça Nerys au coeur. Elle aimait Gale; elle lui était loyal. Il n'était pas toujours l'ami idéal à côtoyer car son désir de bien faire rendait sa présence oppressante, mais il était juste et attentif.

\- Il a beaucoup de qualités, il faut simplement mieux le connaître...

\- Je vais aller la voir, coupa Finn.

Son regard était rivé sur la silhouette de Briséis. Il avait un air si déterminé qu'une fois encore Nerys s'interrogea sur ses réelles intentions. Finn était sans conteste un chouette type mais son attention semblait s'attarder sur Briséis plus que de raison.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne...

Nerys n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, Finn s'était levé.

Il avança vers la table de Briséis. Nerys observa la scène d'un œil curieux. Finn sembla se pencher vers Briséis pour lui parler; elle releva la tête avec une expression sévère.

Nerys s'attendait à voir son amie lui jeter un regard noir et lui donner l'ordre de s'en aller, mais le visage de Briséis sembla se détendre à la vision de Finn. Le changement était subtil, sans doute imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas bien, mais Nerys connaissait Briséis depuis toujours. C'était une fille difficile, au caractère invariable et à la colère menaçante. Qu'elle accueille Finn avec aussi peu de mépris était étonnant compte tenu de son état d'esprit.

\- Est-ce que Finn craque pour Briséis ? Demanda Nerys en continuant d'observer la scène.

Olivia ricana.

\- Que veux-tu, il a mauvais goût. Il est peut-être plus attiré par son côté inaccessible que sa personne.

L'idée n'était pas idiote. Briséis était froide avec Finn et Olivia - voire parfois franchement désagréable. Il aurait été étonnant que Finn soit capable de s'attacher véritablement à quelqu'un qui lui témoignait aussi manifestement son mépris. Ce n'était qu'une passade et un caprice. Nerys espérait que le sentiment lui passerait vite, car il n'y avait aucune chance que Briséis réponde un jour à ses attentes.

\- Il n'a aucune chance.

Olivia haussa les épaules et elles changèrent de sujet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était d'une humeur massacrante ce vendredi-soir là. La matinée de cours s'était bien déroulée, mais elle avait encore massacré sa plante en botanique (et s'était attirée les foudres de Chourave) et le cours de Soins l'avait rendue amère. Comme Fred le lui avait dit, il avait finalement fait équipe avec son frère. Et même si la compagnie d'Olivia était toujours agréable, Nerys n'avait pas tout à fait réussit à se dérider. Elle avait passé les deux heures de cours à prendre des notes sur un parchemin, les yeux fixés sur sa plume pour éviter de regarder ailleurs. La tentation était grande de laisser son regard dévier sur la silhouette de Fred, mais elle s'était fait violence pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Sa décision était prise; il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière.

\- Je vais faire une ronde, je rentrerai pour dormir.

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier mais Gale et Dylan parurent l'entendre, et elle jugea qu'il était acceptable de s'éclipser. Elle avait passé le dîner en face de Evey qui n'était pas d'humeur causante et ça n'avait pas arrangé le ton de sa journée. Briséis ne lui parlait plus depuis des jours et passait ses repas avec les Serpentards de sixième année. Elle ne leur parlait pas, elle ne faisait aucun effort; elle s'asseyait simplement avec eux pour respecter les convenances. Nerys était déçue de son comportement : elle avait pensé que leur moment de confidences les aurait rapprochées, mais elles étaient désormais plus éloignées que jamais.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées pour regarder avec attention ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle bouscula quelqu'un en voulant sortir de la Grande Salle.

\- Hé, Nerys, attention.

C'était Millie Stuart. Nerys et elle étaient loin d'être amies, mais le fait d'avoir partagé une soirée ensemble (chez Olivia) semblait avoir changé quelque peu leurs rapports. Nerys était "Nerys" et pas "Avery". Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir profiter de cette familiarité avec une Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait à peine, mais au moins l'affection qu'elle semblait lui témoigner évitait une prise de bec inutile pour une bousculade accidentelle.

Nerys aurait pu s'excuser et l'histoire en serait restée là, une bousculade sans importance et oubliée dans la seconde. Mais c'était sans compter sur la Préfète-peste-en-Chef de Poudlard.

\- Avery, cinq points de moins pour _impolitesse manifeste_.

La Serpentard tourna la tête vers le visage provocateur d'Elena Watson. La Poufsouffle semblait ravie d'avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen de l'agacer. En temps normal, Nerys aurait simplement haussé les épaules et poursuivi son chemin, juste pour le plaisir de ne pas donner à la Préfète-en-Chef ce qu'elle attendait. Mais sa patience et sa bienséance semblaient plus fragiles ces derniers temps, et Elena Watson savait toujours apparaître aux moments les moins opportuns. Elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser couler. Si Watson voulait des étincelles, elle allait les avoir !

\- Impolitesse manifeste ? Je ne t'ai même pas encore insulté, sang-de-bourbe.

A ce mot, les autres élèves qui passaient autour d'elles semblèrent arrêter leurs mouvements. Tout éclat de voix les intéressaient; ils étaient les spectateurs assoiffés du moindre règlement de comptes public. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Elena Watson et Nerys Avery se disputaient publiquement.

\- Fais attention à tes mots, Vipère, ou je te les ferai ravaler.

Le ton de la Poufsouffle était sec mais elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à contenir son sourire. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à la provoquer et à la faire fauter. Et même si elle voyait le piège, Nerys fonçait droit dedans.

\- Essaie toujours, et tu verras.

Elle s'était rapprochée de Watson, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres. Il devait y avoir un air de défi intense sur son visage, tant elle rêvait que Watson déclenche un conflit physique pour avoir la chance de se défouler. Retenir trop d'émotions et de pensées négatives toute la journée l'avait mise dans tous ses états et une simple étincelle pouvait mettre le feu à tout l'ouvrage.

Autour des deux préfètes, les autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés. Et le petit cercle qu'ils formaient semblait avoir attiré l'attention d'une grande partie de la Grande Salle. Un professeur allait intervenir d'une seconde à l'autre pour désamorcer ce conflit grandissant.

\- Arrêtez, vous vous donnez en spectacle.

Une petite voix s'interposa, une voix qui n'appartenait manifestement pas à un professeur. Curieuse de savoir qui osait les déranger, Nerys tourna le visage vers les autres élèves. Une petite silhouette s'était avancée par rapport aux autres : Hermione Granger. A n'en pas douter, en tant que préfète et miss-parfaite, elle souhaitait que l'ordre règne et ne comptait pas rester une spectatrice invisible.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Granger. On parle entre adultes, rétorqua Watson.

Elena Watson n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe sans importance, une Poufsouffle que personne n'aurait jamais remarqué si elle n'avait pas été si fière de son insigne de préfète. Et Nerys savait à quel point cet insigne changeait le monde entier pour son ennemie jurée. Elle se sentait princière, avec une foule d'élèves qui devaient lui obéir, et cela la rendait infecte.

\- Toi, une adulte ? Tu es une enfant Watson, une enfant capricieuse et jalouse.

Nerys restait maître de ses mots alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : étrangler la Poufsouffle qui avait un air si fier sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Miss Avery ? Miss Watson ? Suivez-moi. Les autres, retournez dans vos salles communes.

L'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall mit fin à un spectacle qui promettait d'être intéressant. Les élèves se dispersèrent comme des petites fourmis, désireux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur de métamorphose.

Nerys n'avait aucune envie de se faire passer un savon par un professeur, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Mais elle jugea qu'elle serait plus vite débarrassée de la corvée en obéissant tranquillement. C'était toute sa vie après tout : obéir sans rien dire. Watson suivit le mouvement également, le visage un peu chiffonné. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme elle le souhaitait.

McGonagall les mena à un petit bureau proche de la Grande Salle : elle n'y avait été qu'une seule fois mais Nerys reconnu sans mal le bureau de Rusard, le concierge. C'était l'endroit idéal pour les sermonner en toute intimité. Rusard était absent mais Miss Teigne roupillait dans un coin; quand elles entrèrent, elle se leva et les observa de ses grands yeux plus intelligents qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être pou un félin.

\- Je dois dire que je m'attendais à plus de tenue de votre part, Miss Watson. Et vous, Miss Avery, vous vous tenez normalement si loin des problèmes. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui mène deux préfètes à se donner en spectacle de la sorte ? Vos différends ne doivent pas être résolus en public.

Le visage de McGonagall était sérieux et sévère : elle détestait quand les élèves avaient un comportement inapproprié. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était deçue par Nerys et Watson qui se donnaient en spectacle devant une foule d'élèves alors qu'elles auraient dû montrer l'exemple.

Sans le vouloir, de manière imprévisible et complètement hallucinante pour quelqu'un comme elle, Nerys ricana.

\- Miss Avery ?

McGonagall sembla interloquée par son comportement.

\- Oui ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre les formes, aucune envie de témoigner du respect à qui que ce soit, même si c'était un professeur. McGonagall était pourtant le genre de personne qui imposait le respect, et Nerys la tenait en grande estime, mais pas en cet instant. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Visiblement McGonagall ne savait plus comment réagir. Mais, enfin, la sentence tomba :

\- Miss Watson, laissez-nous.

La Préfète-en-Chef afficha un air ravi, sûrement parce qu'elle sentait que McGonagall allait passer un savon à son ennemie jurée. Elle sortit et Nerys garda les yeux fixés sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter des remontrances et comptait bien faire semblant jusqu'à ce que l'orage soit passé. Elle espérait se contenir assez jusqu'à la fin de l'entrevue.

\- Que se passe t-il Miss Avery ? Tout ceci de vous ressemble pas.

Nerys s'attendait à de la colère, mais c'était de l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

Manque de chance, Nerys n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser attendrir.

\- Ah, parce que vous savez ce qui me ressemble ?

Son ton était poli mais sa parole était agressive.

\- Et bien, vous êtes une élève sérieuse et appliquée. Vous avez toujours eu une conduite irréprochable.

Le professeur semblait vouloir tenir une certaine ligne de conduite et pser ses mots. MCGonagall ne connaissait pas Nerys Avery : la Serpentard faisait partie de ces élèves tranquilles que les professeurs remarquent peu.

\- Je sais, je suis parfaite, je sais me tenir et je fais honneur à la famille Avery.

En le disant, l'émotion la gagna quelque peu. Ces quelques mots, c'était l'essence de toute sa vie. Chaque jour de sa vie, elle s'était efforcée de répondre à cet objectif. Tout était calculé pour répondre au cadre de vie qu'on lui avait fixé. Absolument tout... Elle aurait tant aimé avoir un peu plus de liberté.

McGonagall remarqua son trouble.

\- Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez en parler au corps professoral ou bien à...

\- Ca va ! Coupa t-elle sèchement, devenant franchement impolie.

Se confier à eux ? A quel sujet ? L'idée était idiote, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Minerva McGonagall ! Nerys n'avait pas de temps à perdre à entendre des banalités pareilles.

Une nouvelle seconde passa.

Nerys gardait les yeux fixés sur ses pieds mais elle était certaine que le directrice des Gryffondors était partagée entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. Les fauteurs de trouble et les irrespectueux étaient toujours les mêmes; quand l'irrespect venait d'un élève éternellement poli, elle perdrait ses repères.

\- Dois-je m'inquiéter Miss Avery ?

Nerys releva les yeux.

\- Absolument pas, professeur. Puis-je m'en aller ?

McGonagall semblait hésiter. Etait-ce par inquiétude ou parce qu'elle souhaitait la punir ? Watson et elle n'avaient rien fait qui soit contraire au règlement mais Nerys avait dépassé les bornes à lui répondre de manière si déplacée.

\- Oui, vous pouvez, répondit le professeur au bout d'un moment.

Et elle se décala pour permettre à Nerys de quitter la pièce, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder.

La conversation n'était pas une remontrance, mais quelque chose d'autre de désagréable se cachait dans les paroles échangées avec McGonagall.

Alors qu'elle sortait du bureau de Rusard, l'émotion la gagna. Alors, bêtement, honteusement, elle sentit les larmes qui commençaient à monter dans ses yeux et à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait ni les cacher ni les retenir. Alors à défaut de pouvoir s'en dissimuler, elle suivit du mieux qu'elle pu le chemin de sa salle commune avec sa vue floutée de larmes. Si les autres élèves remarquèrent son chagrin, ils n'en dirent rien. Après tout, Nerys Avery n'avait pas bonne réputation au château et rien ne justifiait un élan de compassion vers elle. Nerys Avery était une Serpentard propre sur elle, qui était polie et froide, qui appartenait à un cercle de gens odieux, et qui se montrait parfois aussi arrogante et insultante que ses amis. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

C'était ce que Nerys pensait d'elle-même.

Mais trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, trop de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait ignorer, et il se posa finalement une question à laquelle elle ne parvenait plus à trouver de réponse : qui était-elle ?


	20. Ch 19 : janvier (3)

Bonjour !

Déjà 19 chapitres sur cette histoire... Le temps passe vite ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas découragés par la longueur. Je ne fais pas traîner pour le plaisir, c'est simplement que j'essaie de garder de la cohérence et du réalisme dans l'histoire, le développement des personnages et les relations entre eux. A la base, je voulais faire de cette histoire une petite romance entre une héritière de sang-pur et un fils Weasley, et au final j'adore décrire l'émancipation de Nerys, et les doutes/peurs/envies de tout son entourage.

Avec ce chapitre, la taille de cette fanfiction doit dépasser les 140 000 mots, c'est la taille d'un roman ! C'est marrant car on ne s'en rend pas forcément compte sur fanfiction . net, mais en réalité on lit des histoires très longues. Ca me motive pour mon projet personnel, je vois cette plateforme comme un entraînement :) - même si c'est aussi une distraction qui me prend de mon temps d'écriture ahaha.

 **audelie** merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ça m'a fait très plaisir de cliquer sur cette notification ! Pour Fred effectivement, enfin il sait ! J'avais hâte d'écrire ce moment où Nerys peut enfin parler à coeur ouvert et tout expliquer. La position de Fred n'est pas facile : même si il commence à la comprendre, il sait aussi qu'elle sort avec un autre type. C'est loin d'être idéal comme situation ahaha ! Pour moi, je l'imagine donc s'effacer et la laisser cogiter dans son coin, comme un gentleman :) J'espère que l'évolution de Nerys continuera de te plaire, à bientôt :)

Le chapitre 20 est quasiment prêt, mais j'attends un petit peu avant de vous le poster ;) Ce chapitre-ci est plus un chapitre "de transition" mais promis, il se passe plein de trucs dans le suivant !

J'ai également posté une nouvelle fanfiction _**Quidditch's Lover**_ : ça parle de Dubois, de Quidditch et de la petite soeur de Marcus Flint ;) C'est court, c'est léger, je vous invite à regarder si vous aimez cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt :) !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 : JANVIER (3)**

* * *

Ce lundi-matin là semblait encore plus morne que les autres. Nerys avait littéralement passé le week-end enfermée dans sa chambre (Evey lui ramenant quelques victuailles à grignoter des repas) à ruminer sur son sort entre deux devoirs et deux lectures. Briséis ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, Fred et elle avaient décidé de s'ignorer pour toujours, et, pour couronner le tout, Amadeus lui avait adressé une lettre la veille. Il lui affirmait une nouvelle fois la vigueur de ses sentiments et lui indiquait que son père avait émis une opinion favorable à leur union. La lettre était loin d'être anodine : les fiançailles commençaient à se préparer et bientôt les faire-parts seraient envoyés. Nerys n'avait aucun pouvoir là dessus; désormais tout dépendait de son père et d'Amadeus.

En descendant du dortoir, elle dû faire face au regard interrogateur de Gale.

\- Bonjour, Nerys. Tout va bien ?

Elle se força à sourire.

\- Oui Gale, je te remercie.

Ils employaient une politesse froide, peu habituelle entre eux, bien que parfaitement conforme à leur monde. Est-ce que les choses seraient comme ça désormais ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient obligés d'instaurer tellement de distance qu'ils deviendraient des étrangers et se parleraient uniquement avec ce ton-là ? Nerys connaissait la réponse et la redoutait. Elle n'était ni rêveuse ni optimiste; son genre à elle était plutôt le réalisme froid. Ce qui l'attendait c'était une vie qui l'enfermerait dans un grand manoir vide. Son seul espoir serait de le remplir de bambins qui, en grandissant, l'abandonneraient eux aussi. Dans leur monde, les enfants gardaient peu de relations chaleureuses avec leurs parents une fois devenus adultes.

Ces jours-ci elle ne savait plus qui elle était. En revanche, elle savait ce qu'elle deviendrait. Dans quelques mois elle deviendrait une femme au foyer, une maîtresse de maison, qui verrait ses ambitions et ses envies éteintes par une réalité sans lumière. Elle perdrait sa vigueur et tout enthousiasme à faire les choses puisque cette vie-là ne l'intéressait pas. Elle deviendrait comme toutes ces femmes qu'elle voyait : froide, éteinte, souriante mais morne. Elle serait éloignée de ses amis et passerait sous la tutelle d'un mari dominant.

Elle connaissait son futur depuis toujours. Contrairement aux petites filles dont le rêve d'avenir n'a de limite que leur imagination, Nerys savait depuis toujours quelle serait sa vie. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de rêver à autre chose, ou du moins pas longtemps, puisqu'elle savait qu'aucun rêve ne deviendrait réalité. On ne pouvait pas faire aimer ce style de vie à des fillettes, c'était impossible ! Alors plutôt que de tenter d'en vendre les bons côtés, on leur avait sans cesse répéter que c'était la seule voie possible. Et la réalité donnait raison à cette règle : quiconque s'écartait des règles (en particulier les femmes) devenait un inconnu. Le monde des sang-pur était fermé et ne pardonnait jamais.

\- Hé, salut Evey !

L'instant était assez rare pour sortir Nerys de ses pensées : Gale n'avait pas réussit à cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses sourcils se haussèrent. Lui qui était si maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions avait parfois quelques points faibles.

Nerys suivit son regard et comprit la raison de son étonnement : Evey venait de descendre du dortoir, bien différente de ce à quoi elle ressemblait ces derniers temps. La fille déprimée, peu bavarde, qui se laissait aller (aussi bien physiquement que dans tous les domaines) semblait d'être reprise en main. Mais au lieu de reprendre sa tenue habituelle (un chignon serré, très peu maquillée) elle semblait s'être métamorphosée. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle attachait presque tous les jours de l'année, étaient laissés lâches : ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, avec des ondulations naturelles capables de rendre jalouse n'importe quelle fille du château. Elle s'était maquillée, de manière bien plus marquée que ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

Quelque chose était nettement différent dans sa tenue et dans toute son attitude; mais Nerys ne savait pas trop si c'était positif.

\- Bonjour Gale, Nerys ! Salua Evey avec un sourire que personne n'avait vu depuis longtemps.

Et elle s'éloigna pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, suivant la petite troupe d'élèves qui sortait de l'antre des vipères. Nerys croisa le regard de Dylan un peu plus loin, qui semblait plus ravi que surpris.

Dans la foule de Serpentards qui se pressait pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il y avait Briséis. A sa droite, Zelina Zabini semblait essayer de faire la conversation sans succès : elle agitait les mains devant son visage mais Briséis ne lui jetait pas le moindre regard. Sa colère ne semblait pas être retombée et la situation commençait à peser à Nerys. Bien qu'elles n'avaient jamais été des confidentes tout à fait honnêtes (il y avait trop de règles sociales entre elles), Nerys aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec elle. Ces derniers mois, elle avait été trop concentrée sur ses problèmes pour regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais à l'évidence Briséis avait aussi fait son chemin en silence.

Briséis ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais désormais Nerys avait compris : Briséis n'allait pas suivre le chemin de vie qu'on lui avait choisi; elle était trop indépendante et libre pour ça.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Encore une fois, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal fut le théâtre d'un remue-ménage incroyable pour la disposition des places. Judith Green et Fiona Reed ne voulaient plus se parler (pour l'instant) et avaient décidé de s'asseoir près de quelqu'un d'autre. Toutes les places avaient été bousculées et seuls quelques chanceux avaient réussi à avoir une place qui leur convenait (Gale était installé à côté de Dylan par exemple).

Nerys s'était installée à l'une des table du fond et la chaise à côté était restée libre. Heureux hasard !, Briséis s'avançait dans l'allée pour s'installer, talonnée de près par Angelina Johnson qui était la dernière à entrer dans la salle.

Briséis avaient le choix entre s'asseoir près de Nerys ou de Lee Jordan (installé à la table juste devant) : le choix qu'elle ferait semblait évident, et Angelina Johnson et Lee Jordan s'échangeaient déjà des regards ravis, alors que Nerys tentait tant bien que mal d'établir un contact visuel avec son amie (sans succès).

Et, à la surprise générale, Briséis Fawley tira la chaise située à côté de Lee Jordan pour s'y installer.

Une seconde de gêne et de silence passa, personne ne comprenant vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nerys regarda Briséis, puis Lee, puis Angelina, puis la chaise à côté d'elle, puis de nouveau Angelina. La Gryffondor était restée bêtement debout à côté de Briséis, avec un air perdu : elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Ce fut Lee qui désamorça la situation.

\- Quel honneur ! fit-il en se posant une main sur le coeur.

Il plaisantait bien sûr, mais il avait en partie raison. Briséis n'était pas du genre sociable ni ouverte d'esprit avec les autres élèves. Elle ne parlait qu'à son cercle d'amis et limitait au maximum le contact avec ses autres camarades. Qu'elle décide de s'asseoir auprès d'un élève qui n'était ni un ami, ni un partenaire imposé de devoir, était unique et, à ce titre, presque un honneur.

Mais si Briséis avait décidé de s'asseoir là, ce n'était sûrement pas pour apprendre à connaître davantage Lee Jordan. Nerys était certaine qu'elle refusait tout simplement de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Dans la foulée, ce fut donc Angelina Jonhson qui s'installa à côté d'une Nerys boudeuse.

Elle savait que Briséis était toujours renfermée sur elle-même et qu'elle n'adressait la parole à personne chez les Serpentards (sauf cas d'absolue nécessite) mais elle avait espéré obtenir un traitement de faveur en raison de leur amitié particulière. En observant les boucles brunes de Briséis qui dansaient sur ses épaules à mesure qu'elle sortait les affaires de son sac, Nerys se surpris à penser que l'amitié qu'elle portait à Briséis s'était largement renforcée ces derniers mois. Elles avaient toujours été proches mais pendant des années Nerys avait pensé que c'était une amitié obligée : quelque chose de si vieux, si ancien, si naturel compte-tenu des points communs, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en défiler. Mais les récents événements lui faisaient réaliser que l'affection qu'elle portait à Briséis était plus forte que ce qu'elle pensait. Peu importait si Briséis avait un comportement fier et dur; elle avait des qualités qui la rendait extraordinaire.

Une fois tout le monde installé (Angelina étant la dernière), Ombrage leur demanda de se lancer dans la lecture du chapitre dix-sept, et le silence se fit dans la classe.

Nerys observa Lee Jordan déchirer un morceau de parchemin, y griffonner un dessin (ans doute pour lancer un jeu d'énigmes animées), et le glisser à Briséis.

Elle était sûre que son amie allait refuser de se lancer dans ce jeu : les énigmes animées n'étaient pas son truc, et elle préférait passer son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à travailler sur ses devoirs d'étude des runes. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps avec une telle futilité, et surtout pas en compagnie de Lee Jordan.

Mais Briséis était pleine de surprises aujourd'hui.

Elle attrapa le parchemin laissé par Lee, et y griffonna quelque chose à son tour.

Le regard de Nerys glissa finalement jusqu'à la chaise où était installé Fred Weasley, un peu loin dans la salle. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient débrouillés pour être côte à côte malgré le remue-ménage de la salle de classe. A son grand étonnement, ils étaient plongés dans une rédaction qui semblait accaparer toute leur attention. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas connus pour s'appliquer dans leurs devoirs et leurs études de manière plus générale.

La différence entre Fred et George Weasley était subtile, elle ne tenait en fait qu'à une ligne de tâches de rousseur sur la mâchoire. D'aussi loin, il était impossible de les distinguer. Et pourtant, Nerys semblait être maintenant dotée d'un sixième sens les concernant. En un coup d'oeil elle pouvait les différencier : Fred avait une expression plus nonchalante et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que son jumeau. Lorsqu'il écrivait, il avait tendance à tremper sans cesse sa plume dans son encrier alors que George allait toujours au bout de son encre. Il était également plus droit sur sa chaise, là où George avait tendance à se pencher le plus possible e en avant vers son parchemin.

Et il y avait autre chose : la simple vision de Fred lui donnait des frissons. Son corps entier semblait se réveiller dès qu'elle le voyait, parcouru à la fois d'un sang bouillonnait et d'une émotion de fraîcheur. Son ventre se tordait et elle avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui. Dès qu'il apparaissait, c'était presque comme si le monde entier s'effaçait. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il était le plus bel homme du monde (à ses yeux), c'était aussi parce qu'il lui manquait. Tout ravivait un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse immense chez elle : ses sourires parfois narquois, son air désabusé, ses remarques mordantes, et la passion qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes envers elle. Y repenser était aussi douloureux qu'agréable.

Heureusement, Nerys était une fille habituée à contrôler ses émotions depuis toujours; en une seconde elle arrivait à cacher son malaise et masquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mais, lorsqu'elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait moins obligée de faire attention et elle se laissait plus aller à l'émotion. Elle était assise au dernier rang et tous ses amis étaient devant; aucun ne pouvait la voir. Elle se laissa donc aller à quelques instants d'observation supplémentaires, oubliant qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'assis à sa droite.

\- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Amadeus Fawley ? Lui demanda Angelina Johnson sans prévenir.

La question eut le mérite de sortir Nerys de sa rêverie.

Elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'était pas idiote : la question n'était pas innocente.

\- C'est personnel, répondit-elle sèchement.

Le sujet était déjà sensible pour elle, alors le partager avec Angelina Johnson qui était loin d'être une amie, il ne fallait pas y penser ! Ce n'état pas parce qu'elles avaient participé à quelques devoirs ensemble qu'elles étaient copines ou pouvaient se faire des confidences. Nerys sentait bien que Angelina n'était pas sa plus grande fan, et le sentiment était réciproque. Elle savait que Fred et Angelina étaient sortis ensemble, et même si c'était de l'histoire ancienne, les voir aussi proches la rendait jalouse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de la présence de Fred avec la même aisance et la même facilité que le faisait Angelina.

\- Quand on sort avec quelqu'un, on devrait éviter de fixer une autre personne comme ça.

Le ton d'Angelina était claquant, un peu sec. Nerys n'appréciait pas que la Gryffondor lui parle ainsi (elle avait déjà assez de monde pour lui faire la morale) mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison; aussi elle préféra rester silencieuse. Ses regards à Fred Weasley étaient déplacés et elle le savait. Elle avait être plus attentive et maîtriser mieux ses émotions pour que, un jour, elles disparaissent tout à fait.

Sans autre distraction, Nerys se lança dans la rédaction de son devoir de botanique, alors que Angelina vaqua à ses propres occupations en attrapant un livre de sortilèges.

L'heure se passa sans autre heurt particulier : les élèves étaient tous silencieux, même si aucun ne semblait respecter la consigne du professeur. Au bout d'un moment, même Briséis et Lee arrêtèrent leur petit jeu et se lancèrent dans des activités personnelles.

Quand Ombrage annonça la fin du cours, ce fut la libération (comme à chaque fois) !

Briséis attrapa son sac et sortit : elle était toujours la plus impatiente de quitter cette salle de classe.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'adore, ricana Lee Jordan à l'attention de Nerys qui rangeait ses affaires.

Nerys était sûre que non; il n'y avait aucune chance que Briséis Fawley se prenne d'affection pour un type comme Lee Jordan, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à casser son ravissement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Miss Avery, vous voilà !

La voix faussement enjouée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne dans ce château : Dolores Ombrage. Et Nerys n'était pas du tout d'humeur à parler à la petite femme en rose. Elle errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Officiellement, elle était en pleine ronde de préfète (elle tentait vaguement de respecter son planning qui lui imposait une ronde le mercredi soir) mais en réalité elle était juste d'humeur un peu rêveuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans la salle commune avec les autres, et la présence de Briséis dans le dortoir rendait pesante l'ambiance de ce dernier. Les couloirs vides étaient donc le meilleur refuge qu'elle pouvait avoir pour l'instant.

\- Bonsoir professeur, répondit poliment Nerys avec un sourire.

Elle tentait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour car elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Ombrage, ni même si elle était encore dans ses petits papiers.

Ombrage s'approcha, avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Nerys avait toujours admiré la facilité qu'avait Gale à masquer ses sentiments et ses émotions; elle réalisait que Ombrage maîtrisait la chose autant que son meilleur ami. Mais là où Gale gardait toujours une expression froide, Ombrage préférait aborder une expression souriante. Nerys se demandait quel pouvait être son point faible, quelle émotion pouvait la faire vriller. Dans le cas de Gale, elle le savait, c'était la déception.

Nerys pensait que Ombrage allait l'inviter à se joindre à elle dans son bureau, mais visiblement le couloir vide semblait un endroit propice à la discussion.

\- Le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre interdit le rassemblement non-autorisé d'élèves. J'ai pris cette mesure suite à certains soupçons qui pèsent sur un groupe d'élèves... Figurez-vous, Miss Avery, que j'ai ouïe-dire que ces élèves continuent de se réunir malgré l'interdiction.

Un instant Nerys pensa que Ombrage l'accusait peut-être de quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa : si Ombrage la soupçonnait, elle ne s'y serait pas prise de cette façon. Non, elle voulait autre chose, mais Nerys ne savait pas quoi. Les seuls regroupements d'élèves dont elle avait connaissance ne concernaient que des groupes d'amis ou des camarades de maison ou de dortoir. Aucun de ces groupes ne pouvait inquiéter Ombrage.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la préfète avec son sourire le plus aimable.

Elle ne pouvait pas battre Ombrage sur ce terrain-là, mais elle pouvait essayer de s'en tirer dignement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aider la Grande Inquisitrice, ni aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation, mais elle avait encore moins envie de la vexer et de l'avoir sur son dos. Pour passer une fin de scolarité tranquille, il fallait qu'elle reste bien vue par Ombrage. A tout prix.

\- L'un de ces élèves est Fred Weasley, répondit simplement Ombrage.

Un silence s'installa. Encore une fois, Nerys ne parvint pas tout à fait à cacher sa gêne et ses joues la chauffèrent un peu mais elle pouvait compter sur sa peau hâlée pour dissimuler sa rougeur. La simple évocation de Fred Weasley réveillait quelque chose chez elle; mais elle fit taire le sentiment sans mal. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était entraînée à maîtriser assez ses sentiments pour ne pas se laisser submergée.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle commença la réponse qui lui semblait la plus adaptée :

\- Weasley et moi ne faisons plus équipe et...

Mais Ombrage la coupa dans son élan.

\- Miss Avery, ne croyez pas que j'ignore l'intérêt qu'il vous porte ! Je sais que vous êtes trop bien élevée pour vous laisser entraîner par cette racaille, mais une fille bien avisée comme vous sait comment tourner à son avantage ce genre de... penchant.

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Nerys s'affolait. Comment Ombrage pouvait savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Fred Weasley et elle ? Ils avaient été discrets, et personne ne savait. Alors, bien sûr, Briséis avait remarqué, mais c'était une fille beaucoup plus intelligente que la moyenne et elles étaient très proches. Ombrage était professeur : elle était loin des commérages des élèves et loin de leur vie quotidienne en dehors des cours.

Et puis quelques secondes de réflexion lui apportèrent la solution la plus plausible : Ombrage ne savait rien, elle tentait de deviner, et elle devinait faussement. Elle avait peut-être remarquer quelques regards dans la Grande Salle ou dans sa salle de cours, elle avait peut-être entendu quelques élèves en parler (les rumeurs allaient si vite à Poudlard, mais personne ne les prenait au sérieux) ou bien elle pensait que ses précédentes recommandations avaient été suivies d'effet; et elle en déduisait que Fred Weasley craquait pour Nerys Avery. En revanche, la réciproque lui semblait invraisemblable (comme elle l'aurait été pour tout le monde) et Nerys était sauvée par cette apparence de fille parfaite qui lui pesait tant. C'était son masque face aux problèmes de la vie.

Encore une fois, Nerys était coincée.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ombrage lui avait demandé de surveiller Fred Weasley, et de l'interroger à l'occasion. Nerys avait promis de se renseigner dès que possible, qu'elle ferait de son mieux, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne comptait rien faire du tout. Elle tentait trop fort de rester éloignée de Fred pour laisser tomber ses bonnes résolutions à la moindre excuse. Toute surveillance ou renseignement obtenu aurait été inutile de toutes façons : Nerys ne comptait pas aider Ombrage ni trahir Fred.

Mais quelque chose de plus fort avait fait son apparition dans ses pensées au cours des dernières heures : que soupçonnait Ombrage au juste ? Nerys avait toujours eu l'impression que Fred lui cachait des choses, mais comme elle-même avait dissimulé une partie de la vérité, elle ne s'attendait pas à une transparence totale. Néanmoins l'affaire commençait à attiser sa curiosité.

Elle était cependant trop bien élevée pour mettre son nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Elle avait mieux à faire !

Pour ne pas continuellement penser à Fred (même si, en toute honnêteté, il n'était jamais bien loin de ses pensées), elle s'était complètement plongée dans ses cours et ses devoirs au cours de cette semaine, et n'avait même pas vu le temps passer. Elle avait littéralement passé ses journées entre ses salles de cours, la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle pour les repas, et son dortoir. Les seules personnes qu'elle côtoyait étaient Olivia, Gale et Adrian. Olivia et elle passaient tout leur temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, alors que Finn avait choisi de s'installer avec Briséis (soit disant pour ne pas la laisser seule...). Gale était peu bavard avec elle cette semaine : sans doute qu'il était énervée contre elle du fait de lui avoir tenu tête quelques jours plus tôt au sujet de son amitié avec Finn et Olivia. Adrian était toujours fidèle à lui-même : doux, compatissant; même si Nerys percevait chez lui une certaine tristesse. Ils étaient blessés tous les trois du comportement de Briséis, mais Adrian sûrement un peu plus que les deux autres.

\- Ca m'énerve ! Grogna Nerys en raturant son parchemin.

Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Olivia en relevant la tête.

Nerys haussa les épaules. Si ça allait ? Non, pas vraiment. Briséis ne lui adressait plus la parole, Fred Weasley était de l'histoire ancienne dans sa tête mais pas dans son coeur, et les lettres de Amadeus se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Elle en avait reçu une le midi-même : Amadeus lui indiquait qu'une bonne nouvelle était à venir. Nerys se doutait de ce qui se tramait : Crimson et Amadeus avaient dû trouver un accord pour le mariage. Les choses étaient officiellement lancées...

Distraite, Nerys tourna la tête vers la table où étaient situés Briséis et Finn, qui semblaient avoir une conversation passionnante. Loin du masque froid qu'elle portait dans la salle commune et aux repas, Briséis allait même jusqu'à parfois sourire ! Son comportement était ridicule, et dangereux. Pour le moment, Gale n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le comportement de Briséis (sans doute parce qu'il s'en sentait responsable) mais si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle risquait de devenir la risée de tout leur cercle d'amis. Personne n'aimait les rebelles et les solitaires; en tout cas, pas eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'ignore mais accepte de parler à Finn ! Lança Nerys, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Olivia releva de nouveau les yeux de son livre. Elle observa un instant la scène, les sourcils froncés, puis referma son livre d'un air grave.

\- Elle me parle aussi, lâcha finalement la petite Poufsouffle.

Elle se mit à rougir en faisant cette confidence, alors que Nerys se penchait en avant.

\- Quoi ? Lança Nerys, plus surprise que vexée.

Elle était restée sur l'idée que Briséis et Olivia n'étaient pas amies et ne se parlaient que lorsqu'elles y étaient contraintes. Elles ne semblaient pas rechercher la compagnie de l'autre, et Nerys se demandait à quelle occasion elles avaient bien pu discuter.

\- Ce matin, en sortant du cours d'histoire de la magie, et aussi hier après le déjeuner, expliqua Olivia.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Oh, de rien en particulier, c'est juste... faire la conversation.

Visiblement, s'éloigner de ses amis de toujours avait rendu Briséis plus sociable. Nerys n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Elle se recula pour coller son dos au dossier de sa chaise, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Briséis n'avait jamais témoigné de la moindre affection envers Olivia Jones; au contraire, elle semblait plus la supporter que l'apprécier. Qu'elle prenne maintenant la peine de lui parler était déroutant; Nerys ne savait pas si c'était une façon de conserver une vie sociale, ou si Briséis ne se servait pas de ça pour l'agacer davantage. Elle savait que l'héritière Fawley pouvait être tordue et manipulatrice à l'occasion.

Olivia remarqua son trouble et décida qu'il était temps de donner quelques conseils pour régler cette histoire :

\- Tu devrais lui parler si tu en souffres.

Et puis, songeuse, la Poufsouffle ajouta :

\- On devrait toujours être près des gens qu'on aime.

Elle avait raison bien sûr : il était ridicule de faire durer une dispute aussi longtemps. Mais Nerys connaissait assez Briséis pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être butée et qu'elle se calmerait uniquement quand elle l'aurait décidé.

Oui, Nerys aurait aimé l'avoir près d'elle, parce qu'elle l'aimait comme sa plus proche amie. Comme elle aimait aussi Gale, Adrian, son père, et les gens qui comptaient pour elle dans son univers. C'était en partie eux qui influençaient tous ses choix par le simple fait d'exister : elle tentait de ne pas les décevoir, pour qu'ils puissent rester tous unis par l'affection forte qu'ils partageaient. Ils devaient passer avant tout le reste car elle les aimait. Et tant pis pour le reste.

Elle tenta bien fort d'oublier l'image de Fred qui s'imposait à elle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que le soleil se manifestait à travers les nuages, et le beau temps avait sorti Nerys de sa frénésie de travail. Elle n'avait pas eu le coeur à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque alors que la météo permettait une balade en extérieur - sous réserve de ne pas oublier une cape épaisse ! Le soleil avait également adouci son humeur, et elle tenta de motiver Gale à sortir du château avec elle.

\- Non j'ai pas envie, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de lui.

Elle ne cacha pas sa déception. Malgré le soleil, les Vipères semblaient mieux s'acclimater à leur salle commune sombre. Elle était presque résolue à aller faire une promenade dans le parc seule, lorsque Dylan vola à son secours.

\- Je vais rejoindre Adrian, tu te joins à nous ?

Il avait enfilé sa cape et ses gants, et son air ravi laissait penser à Nerys que le soleil l'avait mis d'aussi bonne humeur qu'elle. Tant mieux ! Dylan n'était pas exactement sa personne préférée sur terre mais il pouvait parfois se révéler d'une très bonne compagnie. Elle accepta donc sa proposition avec un grand sourire.

Adrian les attendait dans le hall. il fut surpris mais content de la voir.

\- Salut ! Lancèrent-ils tous en choeur.

Puis ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leurs humeurs respectives et leurs cours de la journée. Adrian semblait aller un peu mieux depuis que Nerys l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Avait-il finalement accepté l'éloignement de Briséis, ou s'étaient-ils réconciliés ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Nerys craignait trop de le blesser en ravivant le sujet, alors elle se contint. La curiosité était un vilain défaut.

Ils prirent la direction du parc pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Nerys songea un instant que c'était un trio bien peu banal qu'ils formaient là : elle se retrouvait parfois seule avec Dylan ou avec Adrian, mais très rarement avec les deux en même temps. Même si les deux garçons s'appréciaient beaucoup, Dylan avait parfois quelques remarques délacées sur l'ascendance d'Adrian - pas aussi pure que les autres - ce qui jetait régulièrement un froid dans leurs échanges. En les écoutant parler et échanger entre eux, Nerys avait l'impression de voir leur amitié sous un nouveau jour : Dylan prêtait une oreille très attentive aux propos d'Adrian, comme si il buvait ses paroles. Adrian avait-il effectué auprès de lui son fabuleux rôle de conseiller ? Nerys n'aurait jamais vraiment la réponse; poser des questions aurait été trop indiscret.

\- Gale est resté dans la salle commune, et Evey est à la bibliothèque, annonça Dylan.

D'autres élèves avaient eu l'idée de profiter du parc en cette belle journée, aussi ils restèrent un peu en retrait du chemin principal.

\- Evey semble aller mieux, glissa Nerys de manière subtile.

Ou du moins, elle pensait le faire de manière subtile. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle avec un visage qui annonçait clairement qu'ils savaient où elle voulait en venir. Elle se sentit rougir de son faux-pas, mais Dylan sembla finalement la juger digne de confiance (après tout, il l'avait sollicité pour qu'elle garde un oeil sur sa cousine).

\- Oui... Disons que nous avons trouvé un accord. On doit se marier, pas être amoureux.

L'héritier Rowle semblait avoir le regard un peu perdu dans le vide en donnant cette explication. Nerys savait que les deux cousins s'adoraient; malgré leurs différences, ils se soutenait toujours. Ils ne formeraient jamais un couple passionnel et amoureux; mais à défaut, ça semblait être une paire qui fonctionnait. Elle sentait que Dylan n'expliquait pas tout mais il était plus raisonnable pour les cousins Rowle de garder leur petit jardin secret. Quel que soit l'accord qu'ils avaient trouvé, Evey semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vigueur d'antan, et plus encore !

\- J'aime ton réalisme, je ne te savais pas si vif d'esprit.

Adrian était d'humeur taquine; Dylan aussi.

\- Voyons, le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle !

\- Tu aurais été déshérité, lança Nerys en référence à la tradition Rowle (tous envoyés à Serpentard).

\- Peut-être, mais en tant que Serdaigle j'aurais été assez malin pour m'en sortir.

La remarque de Dylan les fit rire tous les trois.

Nerys se sentait détendue dans cette ambiance douce et amicale. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait légèrement délaissé son amitié avec Adrian ces derniers temps, et même celle de Gale, pour préférer la compagnie de Briséis, de Finn et d'Olivia. Mais ses amis aussi avaient des atouts, et elle avait trop tendance à les oublier derrière cette apparence d'enfermement. Malgré les remarques parfois déplacées de Dylan, et le silence pesant d'Adrian, ils l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était. Il ne la voyait pas comme une femme qui servait d'accessoire - ou du moins, pas encore. Elle se sentait bien, elle était intégrée. Mais cet état d'esprit n'avait pas vocation à durer.

L'instant passa et la tristesse l'accabla. Elle avait l'impression que bientôt allait commencer le premier jour du reste de son existence et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ça.

Nerys rêvait de liberté et d'aventure; pas d'une vie trop rangée et solitaire.

Malheureusement, dans son monde, les rêves n'étaient jamais réalisés.


	21. Ch 20 : janvier (4)

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà la suite des aventures de Nerys & cie, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Je trouve que ce chapitre-ci est plus "complet" que le précédent, mais j'attends vos avis ;)

Je vous remercie pour vos follows/favorites, et également pour vos reviews :)

 **Swan** j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup avec Briséis, parce que je sais depuis le début quel est son plan d'avenir, mais je ne voulais pas vous le révéler trop tôt :) La révélation devrait arriver sous peu ! Je te remercie pour les compliments sur Nerys : honnêtement, j'avais peur que son hésitation rende la lecture redondante MAIS je trouve ça plus réaliste que le faire craquer en 2 semaines... Donc si en plus ça la rend plus attachante, c'est top ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis :D

 **audelie** on est effectivement sur un chapitre pas joyeux, pauvre Nerys ! Pour sa défense (et ses choix foireux) c'est qu'elle a toujours pensé que ce serait sa vie... Difficile d'oublier 17 ans d'éducation et de bourrage de crâne ^^ Il y a plus de Fred dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir ;) Merci pour ton mot et de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, ça me motive à fond :)

 **Charnar** merci ta review :) Tu n'auras pas eu à patienter trop longtemps pour le chapitre suivant ahah ! Je ne pense pas être aussi rapide pour le prochain mais je fais de mon mieux ^^

 **clochette69** je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire :) L'évolution des personnages me tient très à coeur donc je suis ravie qu'elle se ressente à la lecture ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot ! Ca m'encourage et me motive grandement dans l'écriture :)

J'ai posté plusieurs - courts - chapitres sur **_Quidditch's Lovers_** si ça vous intéresse. C'est une romance entre Olivier Dubois et la petite soeur de Marcus Flint ;) Le ton est très différent de cette histoire : c'est plus léger, moins drama, moins "complet" mais ça me permet d'écrire même quand je suis d'humeur très légère. Je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'oeil :)

Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (pas de date à vous donner, je n'ai encore rien écrit ahah).

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 : JANVIER (4)**

* * *

Nerys se sentait un peu ridicule à attendre debout dans le couloir que quelque chose se passe. Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un en faute, quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Le sentiment ne venait pas de nul part : Nerys savait que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut, et pourtant elle y cédait totalement à cet instant.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'espionner Fred ou de découvrir sur quoi reposaient les soupçons d'Ombrage, mais l'occasion s'était présentée à elle sur un plateau d'argent, et la curiosité avait été plus forte que la retenue. Elle avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque rejoindre Olivia, mais en chemin elle avait croisé un groupe bien étrange d'individus : Katie Bell, Cho Chang et les jumelles Patil. Ces quatre là n'étaient pas amies, elles n'étaient même pas copines de loin. Katie Bell et Cho Chang étaient même rivales sur le terrain de Quidditch et la rumeur prétendait que la rivalité s'étendait jusque dans la vie de tous les jours à Poudlard.

La composition de ce groupe étonna Nerys, mais elle n'aurait rien fait de plus si elle n'avait pas entendu un certain nom dans leur conversation : _"les Weasley et Potter y sont déjà..."_ Cela avait suffit à attiser sa curiosité. Elle ne l'avait pas cherché mais elle venait sans doute de mettre le doigt dessus : le fameux groupe secret d'élèves que Ombrage soupçonnait.

Suivre les gens n'était pas sa spécialité mais les filles semblaient trop pressées pour remarquer sa présence à quelques pas derrière. Elle les suivit jusqu'au cinquième étage, mais perdit leur trace au milieu d'un grand couloir sans porte. Les filles n'avaient pas pu disparaître, et malgré ses recherches, Nerys ne les trouva nul part. Elle en vint à a conclusion qu'il devait exister un passage secret dans le couloir dont elle n'avait pas connaissance : personne ne pouvait connaître tous les mystères de Poudlard !

Un instant elle hésita entre rester, ou rejoindre la bibliothèque pour travailler. La raison lui soufflait qu'il était ridicule de se trouver là, mais son coeur se ravissait de la possibilité de croiser Fred. Nerys n'était pas du genre à céder à ses émotions facilement mais elle décida qu'un peu de curiosité de la tuerait pas ! Elle attendrait.

Le temps passa.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité (et qui avait bien failli avoir raison de son obstination), Nerys entendit du bruit dans le couloir.

Elle se pencha un peu à l'angle du couloir - l'endroit idéal pour observer sans être vu - et découvrit une file d'élèves qui sortait d'une salle... Comment avait-elle pu rater cette porte ?!

Les premières personnes à sortir était Cho Chang et d'autres Serdaigles (Nerys ne les connaissait pas tous). Venaient ensuite les jumelles Patil accompagnées de Finnigan et Thomas, puis le petit Neville Londubat en pleine conversation avec Loufoca Lovegood, et enfin les jumeaux Weasley avec leur jeune frère et la petite Brown. D'autres personnes les suivaient, c'était un véritable groupe qui sortait de la salle (les soupçons d'Ombrage étaient fondés !) mais Nerys n'avait d'yeux que pour Fred. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les élèves pouvaient bien faire là-dedans. Ils étaient d'année et de maison différentes (bien qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait été invité à la fête) et il était difficile d'imaginer ce qui pouvait regrouper des gens si différents.

Quand le groupe approcha du bout du couloir, Nerys se recula pour tenter de sa masquer sa présence derrière l'une des statues.

C'était presque réussi.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'une des élèves avait remarqué sa présence. Lavande Brown s'avança du petit groupe, le visage chiffonné. C'était une petite peste mais elle ne manquait pas de courage. Son intervention fit tourner tous les visages vers Nerys, qui se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

Elle était prise au piège.

Son attitude montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas juste en train de se balader. Elle avait agi trop vite sous le coup de la panique : plutôt de tenter de masquer sa présence, elle aurait dû avancer dans le couloir comme quelqu'un n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Les élèves l'aurait sans doute dévisagée, mais sans être sûrs qu'elle les espionnait. Là, elle ne pouvait pas nier. Son cerveau était en ébullition pour tenter de trouver une excuse acceptable (ou bien quelque chose qui leur clouerait le bec) mais rien ne lui vint. Nerys Avery était une fille bien élevée, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris à réagir sous le coup de la panique.

\- Nerys ?

La voix de Fred brisa le silence gênant.

Il s'avança vers elle, laissant les autres élèves se grouper derrière lui. Ils l'observaient tous d'un air suspect, certains avaient même un regard agressif. Nerys les regarda un à un, essayant de mettre un nom sur chacun de ces visages. Elle nota que Potter-le-survivant et la petite Granger étaient absents, alors que les deux plus jeunes Weasley étaient là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Fred.

Nerys était gênée de la présence des autres élèves autour d'eux, mais visiblement aucun d'eux n'avait envie de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il faudrait faire avec.

\- Ombrage m'a demandé de te surveiller, elle sait qu'il y a des activités suspectes.

Ce n'était pas exactement la raison de sa présence ici - du moins, ça n'expliquait pas tout - mais se réfugier derrière Ombrage était un bon argument pour se défendre. Fred savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ombrage tentait de manipuler Nerys pour la dresser contre lui. Il devait donc savoir qu'elle ne dirait rien...

\- C'est juste des amis, on discutait.

Le ton de Fred était froid et sec. Il était sur la défensive et le mensonge était évident. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'elle. La Serpentard pouvait comprendre les regards noirs des autres élèves, méfiants à son égard, mais Fred ? Elle avait déjà menti à Ombrage pour lui.

Nerys fut vexée de sa réponse. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait mis de la distance entre Fred et elle, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait lui parler comme si elle était une inconnue. Au delà du mensonge - qu'elle pouvait cautionner car il n'avait aucune raison de lui révéler tous ses vilains petits secrets - c'était son attitude qui lui brisait le coeur. Fred Weasley lui montrait clairement qu'il avait tiré un trait sur elle, et qu'elle devenait une Serpentard aussi méprisable que les autres. Nerys n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus idiote qu'en cet instant : pourquoi donnait-elle tant d'importance à quelqu'un qui lui en donnait si peu ?

Alors elle décida de se draper dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

\- C'est noté, fit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Et avec l'air le plus fier qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir menant à la salle commune, elle aperçut une silhouette immobile près de l'antre des Vipères. La lumière était faible mais elle connaissait trop bien Gale pour ne pas le reconnaître du premier coup d'oeil. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une discussion avec lui : elle était encore bien trop agacée de son entrevue avec Fred à l'instant et des questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête au sujet du groupe suspect. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'éclipser discrètement.

Plus forcée que ravie, Nerys s'approcha de lui et lui fit un léger sourire. Mais Gale releva les yeux vers elle avec une expression qui n'avait rien de neutre ou d'agréable : il était en colère. Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage, et sa bouche pincée. Aïe !

Elle espérait secrètement que la colère de Gale n'était pas dirigée contre elle - elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être que c'était Briséis qui en avait rajouté une couche, ou quelqu'un d'autre qui avait eu un comportement déplacé ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

La question était rhétorique; elle voulait plutôt que Gale lui explique la raison de sa colère.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles ou que tu regardes un Weasley.

Gale semblait se contenir de toutes ses forces en parlant, comme si il tentait de maintenir la colère qui lui donnait envie de hurler. Nerys l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Gale maîtrisait trop bien ses émotions pour les dévoiler, et seule une colère noire et terrible pouvait percer sa carapace.

La sentence de Gale était sans appel, mais Nerys ne comprenait pas son jugement. Elle avait abandonné Fred, que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Personne d'autre ne savait ce qui s'était passé, et personne d'autre n'aurait à le savoir. La décision lui avait brisé le coeur mais elle l'avait fait malgré tout. Après une seconde de malaise et de désespoir, elle se reprit en main, agacée de cette remarque qu'elle estimait injuste.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle se sentait déjà triste et malheureuse par rapport à cette histoire, elle n'avait pas besoin que Gale y rajoute des attaques injustifiées. Fred et elle ne se parlaient plus depuis des jours et elle arrivait plutôt bien à se maîtriser pour ne pas sans cesse le regarder. Elle avait fait des efforts !

Mais elle avait oublié qu'à Poudlard, les murs avaient des yeux et des oreilles.

\- Je t'ai vu lui parler dans le couloir. Tout le monde vous a vu ! La manière dont tu le regardes est dégoûtante. Dois-je te rappeler que les Weasley sont des traîtres ? Ils sont pauvres, mal éduqués, et se reproduisent plus vite que des gens de leur espèce ne devraient pour le bien de l'humanité.

Gale déversait toute sa haine et toute sa rage pour la concentrer sur Weasley. Sa remarque ne laissait pas de place au doute : Nerys réalisa qu'il l'avait vu quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'elle espionnait le groupe secret. Elle aurait dû s'en douter... Ombrage avait dû se faire plusieurs alliés parmi les Vipères et avait demandé à tous ses petits oiseaux de se renseigner. Nerys avait été idiote de ne pas prendre ça en compte, et naïve de croire que jamais Gale ne tomberait dans les filets de la femme en rose. Elle avait oublié que Gale avait de l'ambition et prenait toujours garde à tisser de bonnes relations : Ombrage était détestable mais elle était une femme de pouvoir.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, siffla t-elle.

C'était une réaction ridicule mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces choses-là à propos de Fred. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû penser comme Gale, et elle l'avait fait à une époque, mais c'était bien loin derrière elle maintenant. Les Weasley avaient de nombreux défauts, mais qui étaient-ils pour juger ? Nerys aurait pu faire une liste encore plus longue des défauts de leur monde. Au moins Fred ne faisait pas semblant, il était gentil, il était naturel, il n'attendait rien d'elle. En cet instant, peu importait l'indifférence du rouquin : l'affection que Nerys lui portait la poussait à la loyauté.

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi Nerys, n'importe quoi ! Je ne devrais même plus te parler ni te regarder, tu devrais être inexistante !

Gale sifflait plus qu'il ne parlait et Nerys sentait à quel point il brûlait d'envie de lui cracher ces mots à la figure.

La menace de Gale la glaça. Jamais il n'avait évoqué avec autant de clarté à quel point elle avait fauté. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que Gale pensait de tout ça (était-ce une simple béguin, ou soupçonnait-il qu'il y avait eu plus ?) mais le plus minime de ses soupçons était déjà de trop et suffisait à faire de Nerys l'exclue de leur monde. Si Gale parlait, elle était perdue : elle deviendrait la risée de toute sa maison, aucun de ses amis ne lui parlerait, Amadeus la délaisserait, et même son père lui tournerait le dos. Elle savait tout ça parce qu'elle connaissait les règles par coeur; et c'était à cause de ces mêmes règles qu'elle avait fait des choix compliqués. Elle avait perdu Fred pour rester digne de son monde; et voilà que Gale voulait retourner son monde contre elle.

\- Fais-le alors, fais de moi la pestiférée.

Elle bluffait; elle espérait que Gale n'allait pas gâcher sa vie entière. Que lui resterait-il ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas que des histoires d'ados ! Quand on va sortir du château et qu'il faudra choisir un camp, que feras-tu ? Moi je le sais, et je serai l'ennemi de Saint-Potter. Et toi, tu seras mon ennemie ?

Les propos de Gale choquèrent assez Nerys pour la faire chanceler; elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas se laisser étourdir par la vérité.

Elle prit conscience qu'il n'était plus question d'un béguin interdit, d'une amourette avec Fred Weasley. Les propos de Gale allaient bien au-delà de cette histoire. Elle en savait trop pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces propos : Gale venait de lui avouer qu'il comptait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'en doutait mais qu'il lui balance aussi clairement lui faisait autant mal qu'une gifle.

\- Tu me fais la morale alors que... Ce sont des meurtriers Gale, tu ne peux pas sérieusement songer à les rejoindre !

Elle contenait tant bien que mal l'angoisse et la tristesse qui commençaient à prendre possession de son coeur et de tout son être. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à la menace qui pesait au-dehors de Poudlard, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle devrait faire dans quelques mois. Elle était angoissée par toute cette idée, si bien qu'elle l'avait complètement refoulée. Les propos de Gale firent renaître sa panique : son souffla se coupa et sa vue se brouilla.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Nerys...

Son ton désabusé, celui d'un homme qui croit que les femmes ne peuvent pas comprendre toutes les choses du monde, balaya la panique de Nerys pour céder la place à la colère.

\- Oh, mais je comprends très bien ! Tu te fais enrôler dans ces choses-là ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu ne vas pas tuer des innocents pour... pour quoi au juste ?

Gale et elle n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, habités par la même rage et la même colère. A cet instant précis, Nerys le détestait et la lueur dans les yeux de Gale lui indiquait que le sentiment était réciproque. Son émotion était si forte qu'elle aurait pu la rendre violente : elle rêvait de le gifler pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- J'ai un idéal Nerys, un idéal que tu as aussi. On veut un monde exclusivement sorcier. Les moldus n'ont pas leur place chez nous. Et parfois, défendre ses idéaux signifie déclarer la guerre... Les morts et le reste, ce ne sont que des dommage collatéraux.

Le ton de Gale était moins agressif, mais la gorge de Nerys se serra.

Parler de la mort de sorciers innocents comme d'une simple conséquence regrettable... Réalisait-il seulement ce qu'il disait ? Comment Gale, l'être humain qu'elle aimait le plus au monde (après son père), pouvait imaginer tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid ? D'un coup elle avait l'impression de ne plus du tout le connaître. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était depuis un certain temps, mais elle ne savait plus qui il était non plus. Tout changeait, tout était bouleversé, et elle n'aimait pas ces changements.

Et puis il lança cette phrase, si innocente, si typique des Serpentards, si fidèle à leur ambition; une phrase que Nerys elle-même sentait au fond de son être :

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : la fin justifie les moyens.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys resta à la bibliothèque bien après le départ d'Olivia. La petite Poufsouffle était partie dîner, mais la Serpentard avait prétendu avoir trop mangé à midi pour éviter de devoir aller se joindre aux autres. Elle évitait tout le monde depuis deux jours, et cela incluait également les repas. Rater les cours n'était pas une option, alors elle s'y rendait, mais elle gardait les yeux fixés au sol et refusait d'échanger le moindre mot avec quiconque.

Pour le dire plus clairement, Nerys se sentait clairement au fond du trou.

Depuis des mois elle tentait de maintenir sa vie telle qu'elle existait et telle qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait naïvement pensé que les choses pourraient rester ainsi jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard, mais tout semblait déjà se disloquer. L'histoire avec Fred Weasley l'avait rendue triste - lui avait même brisé le coeur si elle osait être honnête - mais elle savait qu'elle aurait réussi à gérer les choses si ses amis avaient été présents pour elle. Mais elle réalisait maintenant qu'ils prenaient tous des chemins différents, et que l'éloignement était inévitable, Poudlard ou pas. Le mutisme de Briséis l'avait agacé; les révélations de Gale l'avaient complètement terrassée.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire semblant devant son meilleur ami, parce qu'une partie d'elle était désormais totalement dégoûtée par lui. Dans une autre vie, le rêve de Nerys aurait été de devenir Médicomage; elle donnait trop d'importance à la vie pour cautionner la guerre. Alors elle l'évitait, et Gale le lui rendait bien : lui-même devait être dégoûté par le comportement qu'elle avait eu envers Fred Weasley. Nerys savait maintenant qu'il soupçonnait assez la vérité pour ne plus vouloir la regarder en face. Elle était juste étonnée qu'il ait gardé ses soupçons pour lui, plutôt que de les diffuser et de faire d'elle la pestiférée d'un monde qui ne pardonnait pas.

Malheureusement, aussi agréable qu'était la bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait pas être un refuge pour toujours : la bibliothécaire la chassa quelques instants avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Nerys fut surprise de constater que la bibliothèque était vide en dehors de sa présence et de celle du petit Neville Londubat. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le petit Gryffondor pouvait avoir l'air solitaire; mais c'était une solitude imposée et pas souhaitée. Elle aurait sans doute eu pitié pour lui si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée sur ses propres problèmes.

L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et Nerys savait qu'elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre sa salle commune pour ne pas enfreindre le règlement, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée, au bout du rouleau (et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le travail qu'elle venait d'effectuer à la bibliothèque).

Alors, à mesure que ses pas la rapprochait de l'endroit qu'elle redoutait, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle fasse le moindre effort pour les contenir. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force.

\- Avery !

La voix qui résonna dans le couloir n'aurait pas pu être plus annonciatrice de malheur.

Nerys n'avait aucune envie d'affronter cette personne (ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs) alors elle continua son chemin en espérant pouvoir s'échapper.

Mais la personne la rattrapa et se mit en travers de son chemin : Elena Watson, avec toute sa suffisance et sa satisfaction de la prendre - presque - en faute se tenait devant elle. La Préfète-en-chef avait eu une journée chargée mais l'occasion était trop belle de s'en prendre à son ennemie jurée. Nerys Avery commettait peu de faux pas : il fallait sauter sur l'occasion. Quel plaisir que ça aurait été pour elle que d'enlever des points à Serpentard à cause de la préfète !

En temps normal, Nerys n'aurait pas dit non à une petite pique verbale avec Watson, quitte à échanger quelques sorts au besoin, mais ce soir-là, elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas la force. Elle n'arrivait même pas à regarder le visage de la Poufsouffle : elle regardait bêtement ses pieds, en espérant que l'autre s'éloignerait sans remarquer ses larmes.

\- Promenade après le couvre-feu... Presque ! Je doute que tu arrives à ton dortoir à temps.

Watson ricana, fière de son mauvais coup. Nerys savait qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à la retarder pour la mettre en faute, et qu'elle aurait dû déguerpir sans demander son reste mais encore une fois : elle n'avait pas la force.

Son cerveau fonctionnait encore, mais c'était comme si l'apparition de Watson avait mis son corps sur pause.

Ou presque.

Pour toute réponse à la provocation de la Prefète-en-chef, Nerys fondit en larmes.

Ce n'était pas quelques larmes solitaires et un nez froissé comme juste avant; c'étaient des sanglots douloureux et bruyants comme ceux d'un enfant. Nerys se cacha le visage dans les mains, les mouillant entièrement de ses larmes, et elle sentait ses épaules s'agiter, et sa respiration se faire de plus en plus difficile. C'était comme si l'air refusait de rencontrer dans son corps, si douloureux de chagrin.

\- Euh... Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Demanda la préfète-en-chef après quelques secondes d'étonnement.

Nerys et elle se détestaient depuis des années et elle souhaitait respectivement le malheur de l'autre; du moins en théorie... La Poufsouffle pouvait être peste et arrogante, mais elle n'avait pas le coeur assez fermé pour être insensible aux malheurs d'autrui. Les larmes de Nerys la déstabilisait totalement et elle n'avait aucune envie de se servir de son chagrin pour la détruire davantage : c'était peut-être ça la bonté si légendaire des Poufsouffles.

\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Insista Watson devant son manque de réponse.

Nerys semblait être incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à un flot presque irréel.

Alors il se passa une chose invraisemblable : avec une maladresse que des mots n'auraient pas suffit à décrire, Elena Watson se rapprocha de Nerys Avery pour lui tapoter l'épaule, et finit par carrément glisser son bras autour de ses épaules agitées de chagrin. Le geste laissait peu de place à l'interprétation : elle tentait de la consoler.

Sa tentative eut le mérite de ramener Nerys à la réalité. Les minutes passèrent, et son chagrin sembla se calmer. Ses épaules retrouvèrent leur calme habituel, sa respiration redevint normale, et même les larmes cessèrent de couler.

\- Merci, murmura Nerys dès qu'elle en fut capable.

Être consolée par sa pire ennemie avait quelque chose d'aussi invraisemblable qu'embarrassant. Nerys serait probablement morte de honte en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer si Watson n'avait pas eu un air aussi gêné que le sien sur le visage. De tout le château, c'était probablement la pire personne sur qui elle pouvait tomber. Elle se demandait même si elle n'aurait pas préféré que Watson l'insulte et la rabaisse plus bas que terre pour accentuer son malheur.

Enfin, au moins la gêne avait eu le mérite de faire disparaître ses larmes et, pour l'instant, ses problèmes principaux.

Elle avait été habituée à bien des choses, à bien des façons de toujours conserver sa dignité ou la rattraper si elle se retrouvait dans une situation délicate. Mais son cerveau semblait être au ralenti et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Nerys resta donc à fixer la Poufsouffle un peu bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

\- Hum... Que ça ne soit pas une excuse pour ne pas faire ta ronde de préfète demain, lança Watson d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

Elle reprit son expression de petite peste, mais Nerys n'était pas dupe : Watson faisait semblant. En temps normal elle aurait été agacée par le ton autoritaire de la préfète-en-chef, mais à cet instant, elle lui était surtout reconnaissante de remettre un peu de normalité dans leur relation (qui était plus axée sur l'agacement et la provocation).

\- Euh, non.

Malgré ses efforts, Nerys n'était pas encore en état de réagir correctement.

Watson sembla juger que la situation allait mieux, ou qu'en tout cas l'occasion était idéale pour s'enfuir, puisqu'elle haussa les épaules et repartit de là où elle était arrivée, oubliant même de réprimander Nerys pour balade après le couvre-feu.

Nerys resta un moment seule dans le couloir, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle cherchait une réponse à une question essentielle : qui était-elle ?

Elle ne savait pas encore. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'elle n'était plus la même. La Nerys qui existait en septembre dernier n'aurait jamais accepté la Nerys actuelle. Elle avait changé car il s'était passé tant de choses... Et même si cette pensée était loin d'être une réponse complète, elle se sentit assez soulagée ce soir-là pour trouver le sommeil. Le chemin était encore long, mais au moins elle comprenait mieux où il avait commencé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"Rdv dans le hall avant le dîner, à 19h"_ : l'écriture élégante et claire du petit mot (non signé) était forcément celle d'Adrian. Son mot était énigmatique et la curiosité de Nerys était un peu piquée. Elle redoutait néanmoins que ce tête-à-tête ne soit à propos de Gale et Briséis. La piquante brune refusait toujours de parler avec qui que ce soit qui soit issu de la maison Serpentard ou de leur cercle de connaissances, et Nerys avait évité Gale quasiment toute la semaine (et Adrian aussi, par ricochet). Et Gale l'avait évité aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était blessée mais trop fière et trop perdue pour revenir vers lui. Elle craignait que Adrian ne cherche à calmer toutes ces tensions, mais elle l'aimait assez pour faire l'effort d'aller lui parler.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall.

Il était complètement vide à part trois silhouettes dans un coin, qui semblaient peu ravies d'être ensemble vu la distance qui les séparait. Nerys reconnu sans mal Briséis, Gale et Adrian. Elle aurait aimé fuir, mais Adrian avait remarqué sa présence, et elle décida de s'avancer.

Les voir ne la ravissait pas vraiment : elle avait de la rancoeur contre eux. Elle leur en voulait de l'abandonner au moment le plus crucial de sa vie, alors qu'elle-même venait de faire le choix de les placer avant tout. Si elle avait repoussé Fred, ce n'était certainement pas pour vivre dans un grand manoir avec Amadeus ! C'était avant tout pour conserver ces amitiés qui comptaient tant pour elle. En retour, Briséis l'ignorait et Gale la méprisait. Elle commençait même à se demander si il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix dans sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là Adrian ? Demanda Briséis, incapable d'être patiente une fois dans sa vie.

Son regard était dynamique mais elle ne semblait pas en colère; c'était déjà ça.

\- Hum, bonjour, dit Nerys de sa voix souple et polie.

C'était plus fort qu'elle : elle était trop habituée à se montrer bien élevée avec eux.

Elle évita le regard de Gale, croisa celui de Briséis, et s'attarda finalement sur Adrian.

\- J'en ai marre de vos disputes, expliqua le Serdaigle sans plus de cérémonie. Vous refusez de vous adressez la parole pour des raisons stupides. Les amis ne font pas ça, les amis se parlent et se pardonnent.

Un silence suivit son explication.

\- Je ne suis pas censé tout cautionner, maugréa Gale.

Il avait le visage fermé comme à son habitude, et cela agaça Nerys. Comme à son habitude, Gale Selwyn pensait tout savoir et faire mieux que les autres. Pourquoi ne se remettait-il jamais en cause ? Pourquoi pensait-il que c'était toujours aux autres de faire mieux ?

\- Et nous, on devrait tout accepter ? Tu crois que tu es le chef ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Nerys osait faire un reproche aussi direct à Gale. Le respect, l'amitié et l'admiration qu'elle lui portait suffisaient en général à retenir une parole de travers. Mais elle en avait marre d'être bien élevée, et si Gale ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle pouvait vivre sans lui : ces derniers jours le lui avaient prouvé.

\- Je n'essaie pas de faire le chef, j'essaie de prendre soin de vous.

Un ricanement échappa à Nerys. Aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait toujours été très lucide sur le rôle que Gale occupait dans leur groupe d'amis (et plus généralement auprès de tous leurs camarades) : il se prenait pour le berger qui veillait sur ses douces brebis. Qu'il dise ne pas faire le chef était gonflé, tant il essayait de s'approprier ce rôle ! Et d'ailleurs, Nerys et les autres avaient accepté qu'il porte ce chapeau toutes ces années, mais maintenant, elle en avait assez.

\- Tu ne prends pas soin de nous, tu veux nous manipuler et nous contrôler. Tu crois qu'on est tes poupées !

La voix de Nerys était froide et sèche. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine que Gale et elle étaient si froids et si plein de reproches l'un envers l'autre. Cette constatation aurait pu lui briser le coeur, mais il était déjà brisé.

Adrian et Briséis étaient devenus les spectateurs silencieux d'une scène qui ne s'était jamais jouée. La Serpentard à la langue pendue ne semblait rien trouver à dire, et le Serdaigle si sage ne savait plus comment démêler la situation.

\- Vous pensez que je veux vous contrôler, mais je veux juste que vous soyez heureuses. Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, vous êtes bien plus que ça. Penser au futur, au fait qu'on ne pourra pas être amis comme maintenant, ça me...

Le ciel avait dû s'écrouler sur Poudlard ce soir-là : Gale Selwyn se mit à pleurer.

Ce n'était pas qu'une unique larme héroïque, c'étaient les larmes enfantines et sans retenue d'un adolescent qui voit sa vie d'homme approcher à grands pas. La carapace de Gale Selwyn venait enfin de se fissurer et révélait un être autant en proie aux doutes qu'eux tous. Gale n'était pas parfait; il essayait juste de l'être.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour effacer le ressentiment du coeur de Nerys : la tristesse de Gale ressemblait si fort à la sienne qu'elle y était forcément sensible. Gale n'était pas parfait, mais elle l'aimait ainsi, et il était idiot de vouloir le contrôler. Il ferait ses choix et ses erreurs, comme elle l'avait fait.

Nerys avança d'un pas vers Gale, mais Briséis fut plus rapide.

Ses mains se glissèrent avec douceur dans le dos de Gale et elle l'attira à lui pour qu'il laisse éclater son chagrin dans ses bras.

Nerys observa la scène avec les yeux humides. Aucun tableau n'aurait pu être plus émouvant que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Sois maudit Lee Jordan, grogna Nerys en donnant un coup de cuter dans la plante de son camarade.

Sa rose dansante se ratatina un peu sur elle-même, continuant son ballet avec des mouvements tristes et faibles.

Nerys Avery venait de saboter une plante innocente. Elle se sentit aussitôt mal envers cette pauvre rose qui n'avait rien demandé, mais était bien satisfaite de voir que Lee ne risquait pas de réussir son devoir (faire exécuter une danse aussi jolie que possible à la rose). Elle n'était pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là (bien trop contente de s'être réconciliée avec ses amis), mais les blagues et les remarques incessantes de Lee avaient fini par l'agacer (comme toujours) et elle avait perdu son calme légendaire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps de toutes façons.

\- MISS AVERY ! Que faites-vous ?

La voix du professeur Chourave se fit plus aigu que jamais dans sa vie, et Nerys se raidit aussitôt. Un instant elle s'imagina que le professeur allait lui arracher la tête pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

En réalité, Chourave se précipita vers la pauvre rose, essayant d'examiner l'ampleur des dégâts. De sa baguette et grâce à une légendaire main verte, Chourave sembla apaiser un peu la pauvre plante, qui réussit de nouveau à se tenir droite, sans toutefois retrouver sa grâce d'avant-coup.

La plante était sauvée, maintenant la sanction allait tomber :

\- Bien, Miss Avery, puisque vous tentez de saboter votre camarade, je vous invite à échanger de place avec lui pour vous occuper de votre plante maltraitée.

Nerys en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement. Sa tête était toujours sur ses épaules et elle n'avait même pas écopé d'une retenue ! Avoir une mauvaise note en botanique n'était pas une punition : c'était automatique pour elle.

Lee Jordan se leva donc de son tabouret avec un air ravi - il sautait sur l'occasion dès qu'il avait le moyen de l'agacer - et elle dû l'imiter pour prendre sa place.

A l'instant où elle prit place sur le tabouret de Lee, la première chose qui l'assaillit fut l'odeur de Fred installé à sa droite. Il dégageait un parfum particulier : son odeur naturelle. Presque malgré elle, elle ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde pour profiter de ce parfum si réconfortant. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, ni son coeur qui se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, mais elle avait accepté l'idée qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. En fait, elle en était même venue à la conclusion qu'à ses yeux Fred Weasley n'avait jamais été qu'un "divertissement" : ce n'était pas son genre que d'envisager les hommes uniquement comme des objets de désir. Fred Weasley lui plaisait depuis longtemps; bien avant qu'elle le réalise. Cette idée lui faisait mal au coeur - encore plus lorsqu'elle songeait que Fred ne semblait ni désolé ni agacé de cette distance entre eux : il était indifférent. La pensée lui aurait presque donné envie de pleurer.

Mais elle se reprit en mains.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur sa rose pour s'aérer l'esprit et ne pas se laisser contaminer par des pensées toxiques. Son humeur était meilleure maintenant que les choses étaient réglées avec Briséis et avec Gale. Leur amitié avait été perturbée mais Nerys avait espoir que tout revienne à la normale prochainement.

Malheureusement, toute la concentration du monde ne suffisait pas à rattraper sa maladresse en botanique : alors qu'elle tentait de couper l'une des feuilles de la rose (une astuce pour qu'elle puisse danser à son aise), la rose bifurqua sur elle-même et Nerys faillit la trancher toute entière.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

A sa droite, Fred semblait n'avoir rien manqué de sa maladresse. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, il glissa légèrement vers elle (elle aurait remarqué le moindre centimètre de moins entre eux) et avança ses mains vers sa plante comme pour l'aider.

Dans la manœuvre, ses mains glissèrent près de celle de Nerys. Ce simple contact l'électrifia et la fit se raidir. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un frôlement comme une brise du vent, mais elle lui laissa une sensation indescriptible dans la peau. En fait, cela lui donnait même envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie de pleurer car Fred lui manquait, car elle avait envie d'être avec lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait. Et Fred ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de le narguer - à moins qu'il était tellement indifférent qu'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait ?

Cette pensée suffit à faire sortir Nerys de sa léthargie :

\- Certainement pas, Weasley.

Elle retira sa main si brusquement qu'elle manqua presque de tomber de son tabouret.

Son ton était sec mais elle n'avait pourtant aucune volonté de se montrer désagréable. Le seul reproche qu'elle pouvait faire à Fred Weasley, c'était son indifférence. Alors qu'elle avait le coeur presque déchiré d'être proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, il semblait très à l'aise dans cette situation. Elle lui en voulait un peu pour ça; pour cette facilité à tirer un trait sur elle et leur - presque - histoire alors qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Sans doute qu'il s'était moins intéressé à elle que l'inverse. Qu'avait-elle pour plaire à Fred ? Rien : elle était trop bien éduquée, trop sage, trop malléable.

Cette rancoeur ne justifiait pas son comportement, elle le savait. Fred resta silencieux tout le reste du cours, refusant de lui adresser le moindre regard et elle lui était presque reconnaissante d'afficher de nouveau cette indifférence qu'elle pensait être dans son coeur.

Quand le cours de botanique se termina, Nerys regretta un peu son geste. Elle se demanda même si elle ne devrait pas s'excuser durant le cours de Soins en guise de bonne foi.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter davantage : les jumeaux Weasley ne se donnèrent pas la peine de se présenter en cours de Soins.


	22. Ch 21 : février (1)

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre :) J'ai été plus lente à poster que je l'aurais souhaité (vu que le contexte permet d'avancer pas mal niveau écriture..) mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour ne pas bâcler ! J'espère que la version finale vous plaira, il y a enfin des choses qui se dévoilent :)

Un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui prennent de leur temps pour me laisser un review : j'apprécie et ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vraiment mon moteur pour l'écriture :)

 **Swan** effectivement il y a plein de choses qui se dévoilent enfin :) Watson n'est pas une méchante fille et je trouvais ça marrant que ce soit elle - de tout le château - qui console Nerys. Ca aurait été trop cliché que ce soit Fred ahah ! Pour Gale, ta remarque me fait très plaisir car j'avais peur que la scène où il craque soit "de trop". Mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le développer un peu plus car je pense qu'il a trop le rôle du "méchant" de l'histoire ! Pour Fred, je n'explicite jamais son point de vue mais il a tout de même tenté une approche en cours de botanique ! Il a pas une place facile (je rappelle que Nerys a déjà un copain à ses yeux ahaha). Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot et encore plus quand c'est aussi détaillé :)

 **audelie** c'est tout à fait ça pour Nerys, elle a besoin de craquer pour aller mieux on va dire ! :) Pour Fred et Nerys, je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ^^ Gale n'a effectivement pas une bonne image des Weasley : ce n'est même pas sa propre opinion, c'est juste des idées pré-implantées dans sa tête ^^ Mais bon, pour sa défense, j'imagine que quand tes parents te répètent les mêmes choses toute ta vie, c'est dur de s'en défaire ! Pour moi, Gale est un peu comme Drago : ce n'est pas un vrai méchant, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas encore construit sa "propre réflexion". Merci pour ton mot en tout cas, ça me motive énormément d'avoir des avis :)

 **Flopette** et bien pour Briséis, tu vas bientôt savoir tout ça ! Effectivement, les choses sont tendues entre Fred et Nerys, mais c'est Nerys qui l'a voulu aussi ! Comment peut-on rejeter Fred Weasley franchement ? Elle a de ces idées 0:) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review :)

 **Ellima black** ahah malheureusement Nerys n'est pas encore prête à changer d'avis. Elle est déprimée, mais ça ne suffit pas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un mot sur mon histoire :)

 **Lilemesis** je te remercie d'avoir laissé une review, c'est super important quand on écrit car ça motive (tu le sais sûrement, tout le monde le dit, mais je le redis :p). Merci aussi pour les compliments; j'essaie en effet de développer tous les personnages, mêmes les secondaires, et personne n'a QUE des défauts ! Gale ne peut pas être juste un petit con fixé dans ses idéaux, il est plus que ça (et c'est pour ça que Nerys l'aime autant). Briséis est aussi ma chouchoute (parce qu'elle se pose moins de questions que Nerys quand même) et on en apprend plus sur elle dans ce chapitre :) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :)

En aperçu du prochain chapitre - mais pas de spoil : la 2ème semaine de février va inclure la Saint-Valentin (Harry et Cho ont leur 1er rencard à Pré-au-Lard) alors à votre avis, que va t-il se passer pour Nerys ? :D

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 : FEVRIER (1)**

* * *

La plume de Briséis s'agitait sur son devoir d'étude des runes, mais c'était bien la seule à être aussi concentrée. Adrian semblait vaguement feuilleter son manuel de sortilèges, alors que Gale mettait tout en oeuvre pour distraire Nerys. Il avait commencé par des mots fléchés sorciers, puis des énigmes animées, et ne cessait maintenant de gribouiller des dessins sur le parchemin sur lequel elle rédigeait. Elle aurait pu s'agacer de ce comportement enfantin, mais elle en était trop flattée. Gale était rarement si léger et si distrayant et elle savait que ce changement n'était dû qu'à leur récente réconciliation. Elle-même était soulagée que les choses se passent mieux entre eux. Parfois, quand elle le regardait, elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit au sujet des Mangemorts et cette pensée la terrifiait. Mais elle la reléguait dans un coin de son esprit : comme Adrian l'avait dit, les amis devaient s'écouter et s'entraider. Gale n'avait fait aucun choix définitif et Nerys comptait bien le garder éloigné de cette voie obscure. Ils n'avaient pas reparlés des sujets qui les avaient fâchées (c'était encore trop tôt) et cette trêve état si apaisante qu'aucun ne semblait décidé à la rompre.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, dit soudain Adrian en refermant son livre.

Nerys réalisa que son air distrait n'était pas dû à la lecture : en réalité, Adrian était soucieux. Ils avaient été tous si focalisés sur leurs problèmes et leur récente réconciliation que personne n'avait songé à demander à Adrian comment il allait. Le Serdaigle était toujours à l'écoute et attentif au moindre problème (il savait même les sentir avant tout le monde) mais la réciproque était peu vrai. Nerys se sentit rougir face à ce constat, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser au fait qu'elle avait été une mauvaise amie.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre ce week-end, de mes parents.

Adrian baissa un peu le ton, même si c'était inutile. Ils passaient l'après-midi dans la Grande Salle à travailler ensemble comme ils en avaient si souvent eu l'habitude. Peu d'élèves étaient présents, dont aucun à la table des Serpentards qu'ils occupaient. La prudence excessive du Serdaigle cachait sans doute une confidence secrète.

\- L'information n'a rien d'officielle, donc il faut garder ça pour vous...

Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Tous les quatre étaient très doués pour garder un secret mais il était extrêmement rare qu'ils partagent le même. En réalité, il n'y avait que Adrian qui soit susceptible de leur faire confiance à ce point à tous les trois.

\- Mes parents sont en discussion avec une famille française, les Boreau. Ils ont une fille de vingt ans, qui est cracmolle.

Gale grimaça à cette information, mais Nerys connaissait assez les familles françaises pour savoir à quel point l'arrangement était positif pour les Kurdow.

\- Elle s'appelle Elisabeth. Si tout va bien, nous nous marierons en automne prochain, et j'irai vivre en France.

L'information laissa un blanc dans la conversation. Gale semblait à la fois mécontent et déçu, alors que Briséis tentait de masquer sa tristesse. Nerys, elle, essaya de se réjouir pour son ami. Elle savait que Adrian n'avait pas une famille à la réputation aussi reluisante que les leurs. Il faisait parti de leur monde mais les Kurdow étaient sans cesse rappelés à leur statut de sorciers inférieurs : malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme purs. L'impureté d'une personne avait tâché leur arbre généalogique à jamais. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé clairement mais Nerys savait que trouver une épouse convenable à Adrian était l'objectif prioritaire de cette famille : il était fils unique pour hériter de toute la richesse (le pouvoir étant étroitement lié à l'argent) et il lui fallait une fille de bonne famille pour s'élever. Quand ils avaient commencé à être amis, Nerys s'était même méfiée de lui, convaincue qu'il essaierait de la séduire - elle ou Briséis - pour faire une bonne union. Ses doutes étaient infondés : Adrian n'était pas un manipulateur mais les parents Kurdow avaient toujours travaillé dans l'ombre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Une cracmolle c'est presque pire qu'une sang-mêlée... Tenta Gale d'un ton prudent.

Souvent il ne mâchait pas ses mots mais il était toujours plus doux avec Adrian. Leur amitié avait été bâtie sur le respect et la confiance et aucun des deux garçons ne souhaitait froisser l'autre. Nerys n'était pas jalouse de cette différence de traitement : Gale les aimait tous les deux, juste différemment.

\- Oui mais c'est les _Boreau_ , intervient Nerys en insistant sur le nom.

Briséis et Gale lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Les britanniques avaient cette faculté à se concentrer sur leur petit monde sans forcément se soucier de ce qui se passait ailleurs. Même Gale, pourtant si friand de politique sorcière, ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement. Nerys roula des yeux.

\- C'est une famille française de sang-pur et noble. Elisabeth doit être la fille de Catherine Boreau, c'est ça ? (Adrian acquiesça). C'est l'épouse de Jean Boreau-Ravis. Il a pris le nom de son épouse parce que c'est la famille la plus connue et la plus respectée de France.

Gale afficha l'expression de quelqu'un ayant un élan de lucidité : il comprenait mieux pourquoi le nom lui était si familier sans pouvoir le resituer. Jean Boreau-Ravis était le premier ministre de France et la personne la plus proche de la famille royale. La rumeur prétendait que Jean Boreau-Ravis souhaitait marier l'une de ses filles au Dauphin de France pour enfin faire partie de la famille la plus importante du pays. Visiblement, l'heureuse élue ne serait pas Elisabeth.

\- C'est super ! S'exclama t-il enfin.

Le fait que Elisabeth Boreau soit une cracmolle était d'un coup complètement oublié. C'était bien sûr une tare énorme pour la famille, mais une tare qui était trop grosse pour être dissimulée. Nerys ne connaissait pas bien l'histoire de cette famille mais elle était convaincue que personne en France ne souhaitait épouser une cracmolle, d'aussi belle ascendance soit-elle. Mais les Kurdow, toujours prêts à prendre des risques (souvent gagnants), avaient flairé le bon filon : si Elisabeth s'entendait bien avec sa famille, l'héritier qu'elle et Adrian mettrait au monde donnerait un grand prestige au Kurdow. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de rejoindre une grande famille de sang-pur, et également d'anoblir leur lignée ! C'était un joli coup.

\- Tu iras en France combien de temps ? Demanda Nerys.

Car, au fond, c'était la seule question qui lui importait.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'un projet. Mes parents doivent trouver un accord avec les Boreau. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

Evidemment, dans leur monde, les choses ne devenaient officielles qu'une fois que les fiançailles étaient réellement publiques. Mais si Adrian prenait la peine d'évoquer le projet, cela signifiait qu'il était bien avancé et qu'il y avait une quasi-certitude pour qu'il aboutisse.

Les trois amis partagèrent leur enthousiasme avec Adrian, qui sembla ravi des égards qui lui furent faits. Il semblait déjà prendre goût au ravissement que provoquait cette nouvelle. Nerys était sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, elle était convaincue que Adrian rêvait d'une union très profitable pour sa famille : il l'avait trouvé. Les Kurdow n'auraient jamais pu faire un mariage aussi arrangeant au Royaume-Uni. En revanche, l'idée que Adrian doive les quitter pour aller en France la rendait triste : maintenir des relations avec lui et Gale serait déjà assez difficile en évoluant dans le même cercle, alors qu'il s'envole pour un autre pays rendait les choses presque impossibles. Elle le fixa donc d'un air triste, comme si elle tentait de photographier son visage dans son esprit pour toujours.

\- Tu parles français ? Demanda Briséis intriguée.

Adrian fit un signe négatif de la tête, alors que la brune afficha un air malicieux.

\- Alors répète après moi : _je vous trouve très belle_ , articula Briséis dans un français correct.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Olivia et Finn l'avaient interceptée à la sortie du cours de sortilèges pour qu'ils aillent se promener. Olivia avait également proposé à Briséis de se joindre à eux, mais l'héritière Fawley avait semblé empressée de rejoindre la bibliothèque et lui avait à peine répondu. Les trois compères se dirigèrent donc vers le parc. Nerys avait bien croisé le regard désapprobateur de Gale en partant mais elle avait préféré ne pas s'en soucier. Elle savait que son amitié avec la Poufsouffle et le Serdaigle pourrait donner lieu à certaines moqueries, mais elle savait aussi où était la limite : être amie avec eux ne serait pas un prétexte suffisant pour être déshonorée. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se priver !

\- Je crois que Briséis-la-gentille a disparu maintenant que vous êtes réconciliées, ricana Olivia.

Ca n'avait duré que quelques temps, mais durant le froid glacial entre Briséis et tous ses amis, elle s'était un peu rapprochée d'Olivia. Peut-être pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles se considèrent comme de grandes amies, mais suffisamment pour que son comportement changeant vexe la Poufsouffle. Olivia avait l'impression d'être rejetée de nouveau, et Nerys se sentit déçue pour elle. Le comportement de Briséis était vraiment imprévisible, et c'était sûrement là son pire défaut.

\- Euh en fait, je crois que c'est moi qu'elle évite.

Finn, qui n'était pourtant pas timide et ne semblait jamais mal à l'aise, était rouge comme une tomate. Il se passa une main gênée sur la nuque, et s'arrêta finalement au milieu du chemin. Le soleil avait attiré d'autres élèves dans le parc, qui furent obligés de les contourner pour ne pas les percuter, et Nerys en entendit certains maugréer.

\- J'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qui l'a mise mal à l'aise.

L'explication de Finn fit sourire Nerys. Elle connaissait assez Briséis Fawley pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait être mise en difficulté par un autre être humain. Briséis échouait pour certains devoirs, certaines matières, pour garder son calme ou pour se comporter convenablement. En revanche, elle ne baissait jamais les yeux devant quelqu'un d'autre et préférait manger tout le monde que se laisser impressionner. C'était sa force de caractère; et souvent Nerys se disait que si le Choixpeau avait mis tant de temps à la répartir, c'était parce qu'il avait dû hésiter avec Gryffondor. Briséis était bien des choses, mais elle n'était sûrement pas du genre à éviter quelqu'un parce qu'elle était gênée !

\- Je vois pas comment tu aurais pu, rétorqua Nerys sûre d'elle.

Si cela avait été physiquement possible, Finn aurait sans doute rougi davantage. A la place il afficha un air gêné, comme si il tentait de dédramatiser la situation alors qu'en fait, elle le vexait.

\- J'ai soufflé l'idée qu'on pourrait aller à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble pour la Saint-Valentin, tous les deux.

Il y eut un grand silence, et puis finalement Olivia éclata de rire. L'amitié qu'elle portait à Finn depuis des années lui permettait de se moquer de lui même dans les moments les moins appropriés. C'était aussi ça la beauté de l'amitié. Et cela permettait de prendre du recul sur certaines situations.

Nerys resta figée, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Ce genre de situations ne lui était jamais arrivée. Ses amis et elle ne risquaient pas de parler d'une situation comme celle-là. Dans son monde, être éconduit n'arrivait jamais : les choses étaient fixées par les familles, et arrivaient ensuite. Et ce qui se passait officieusement était le travail d'un lent et secret rapprochement : aucun risque de se prendre un vent au dernier moment. Elle comprenait mieux la gêne de Briséis : la proposition de Finn avait dû lui sembler aussi improbable que si Dumbledore l'avait demandé en mariage.

Mais, finalement, Finn se mit à rire avec Olivia et Nerys les rejoignit de bon coeur.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, expliqua Finn après une bonne rigolade.

Olivia retrouva son sérieux.

\- Oh moi je sais, mais t'es dingue d'avoir cru qu'elle dirait oui. C'est la fille la moins abordable du monde. Tu avais plus de chance d'obtenir un rencard avec moi.

Finn attrapa Olivia par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Nerys les observa d'un air ravi : leur amitié lui rappelait celle qu'elle avait avec Gale, sauf que la leur était plus légère et moins vouée à l'échec.

\- Briséis ne peut pas avoir de rencard, même si elle le voulait. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, dit Nerys d'un ton réconfortant.

Finn et Olivia affichèrent un air d'incompréhension et Nerys réalisa qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toutes les règles qui régissaient son monde. Ils avaient compris que le monde des sang-pur était à part et avait des règles complexes mais ils étaient loin d'en connaître les ficelles. Nerys tenta donc de résumer la situation : Briséis ne pouvait pas avoir de rencard car le seul homme qu'elle pourrait publiquement fréquenter serait son époux. Si elle osait flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre en public, elle serait salie et amoindrirait ses chances d'un beau mariage. Il était donc normal qu'elle rejette Finn. Et si elle avait semblé si gênée et n'avait pu marmonner qu'un "non", c'était parce que elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à cette situation et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à l'être. Non seulement Briséis appartenait à un monde à part, mais en plus elle prenait soin de ne pas tisser des liens avec d'autres personnes.

Finn et Olivia écoutèrent attentivement ses explications, même si elle tenta de les résumer au maximum pour ne pas les assommer. Difficile de rendre simple une éducation de plusieurs années...

Ils avaient recommencé à avancer et s'arrêtèrent dans l'herbe près du lac. L'endroit était venteux mais le soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau était très agréable.

Quand Nerys termina ses explications, Finn se contenta de répondre :

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Ca explique le comportement de Briséis, et le tien.

La Serpentard se tourna vers lui, d'un air mi-surpris mi-vexé.

\- Comment ça, mon comportement ? Demanda t-elle.

Au fond d'elle, Nerys savait où il voulait en venir.

\- Weasley te plait, mais tu ne fais rien. Du gâchis si tu veux mon avis.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et ferma les yeux, les mains posées derrière la tête. Olivia semblait ne pas écouter leur échange, allongée dans l'herbe avec une expression de détente intense. Nerys se contenta donc de les imiter, sans prendre la peine de contredire Finn. Ca aurait été mentir, et mentir à ses amis n'apportait rien de bon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _"Mes sentiments pour toi grandissent de jour en jour et j'attends avec impatience le jour où nous pourrons les révéler au monde entier..."_

Nerys replia la lettre sans prendre la peine de la terminer. La constatation était amère : la longue lettre de déclaration d'amour d'Amadeus la laissait complètement de marbre. A une époque, elle en aurait été ravie. L'amour que Amadeus lui portait la flattait. Maintenant qu'elle avait connu le goût du véritable désir et la souffrance d'une distance imposée, elle comprenait mieux ce qu'elle avait ressenti un jour pour l'héritier Fawley : elle était heureuse de plaire et heureuse d'inspirer ce genre de sentiments à quelqu'un. Elle était assez raisonnable pour savoir que Amadeus était un bon parti, et assez naïve pour croire que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était désintéressé. Elle avait aimé plaire, elle avait aimé vivre une romande d'adolescents. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Si Amadeus avait réellement compté pour elle, son comportement des derniers mois aurait été complètement différent. Quand elle pensait à l'Amour, elle pensait à Fred, et pas à Amadeus. Mais se dire amoureuse de Fred Weasley était exagéré : elle avait simplement des sentiments pour lui, qui s'éteindraient avec le temps. C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle préférait penser.

\- C'est une lettre d'Amadeus ? Demanda Briséis en pliant son linge.

Elle devait déjà connaître la réponse : Nerys avait reçu la lettre le midi-même de la patte de la chouette familiale des Fawley, mais avait attendu la fin des cours et l'intimité du dortoir pour l'ouvrir. Elle n'était pas impatiente; elle craignait trop de lire dans une de ses lettres "nous sommes officiellement fiancés" ou pire : qu'il lui annonce la date du mariage. Retarder la lecture de la lettre ne retarderait pas le moment du mariage, mais elle essayait de profiter de ses dernières instants de liberté tant qu'elle le pouvait. A l'instant où elle deviendrait la fiancée officielle d'Amadeus Fawley, son destin serait scellé.

\- Oui.

Briséis ne dit rien de plus. Nerys ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle pensait de cette union entre elle et son grand-frère : elle aurait pensé que Briséis serait ravie, puisque cela signifierait qu'elles pourraient évoluer dans le même cercle, mais trop de fois Briséis lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle ne validait pas cette union. Il lui vint à l'esprit que, peut-être, son amie y était indifférente parce qu'elle ne verrait jamais vraiment cette union.

\- Briséis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Après Poudlard.

La question était indiscrète et interdite. Jusqu'à présent, Nerys n'avait jamais osé la poser aussi clairement. Elle pensait que Briséis lui mentirait dans tous les cas pour garder son honneur intact. La vérité était un poison trop puissant pour la réputation. Mais maintenant que certains secrets avaient été révélés, il semblait ridicule de rester dans ces non-dits. Nerys avait compris que son amie ne comptait pas tout à fait suivre la trajectoire familiale. Elle ne savait juste pas à quel point Briséis comptait s'écarter du chemin : était-ce refuser un mariage pour rester vieille fille ? Ou bien tenter de dominer son mari ? Sa question n'était pas inspirée uniquement par la curiosité : Nerys se souciait véritablement de savoir ce que deviendrait Briséis. Adrian leur avait déjà annoncé qu'il irait en France - très probablement - deux jours plus tôt et Nerys voulait savoir qui pourrait rester dans sa vie. Gale serait toujours là, mais plutôt comme une ombre et pas un personnage principal du tableau. Et Briséis ? Elle fondait beaucoup d'espoirs en elle, pour rester son alliée et son amie quand tout aurait changé.

Briséis sembla hésiter. Tout révéler pouvait compromettre son plan, mais elle sembla finalement juger que Nerys était digne de confiance.

\- Mr Pratt, le professeur d'étude des runes, est aussi chercheur en Egypte sur un grand site. Il m'a offert un poste d'assistante pour commencer une formation en tant que chercheuse. J'ai dit oui.

D'un coup, tout prenait son sens. Nerys comprenait mieux toutes ces heures que Briséis passait à travailler sur ses runes : une passion qui allait bien au-delà d'un simple intérêt pour un cours; elle préparait son avenir professionnel ! Des félicitations auraient dû être de rigueur : rares étaient les élèves obtenant une promesse d'embauche ou d'apprentissage si tôt. Sauf que Nerys ne pouvait pas féliciter Briséis : Briséis fautait. Elle était une femme et à ce titre, elle était supposée se marier et fonder une famille et, surtout, ne pas avoir une activité professionnelle. Ce que Briséis ne disait pas mais qui était évident, c'était qu'elle allait quitter leur monde. Elle deviendrait une rejetée, une honte pour la famille Fawley et inexistante aux yeux de tout ceux qui resteraient dignes.

\- Tu ne dois le dire à personne. J'aimerais finir ma scolarité sans difficulté. Je préfère partir sans rien dire, ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde.

Elles échangèrent un regard. Ce que Briséis n'ajoutait pas, c'est que les choses seraient plus faciles car elle n'aurait pas à vivre le rejet de plein fouet. Ce ne serait pas les autres qui la mettrait de côté, c'est elle qui partirait. Nerys comprenait pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle voulait finir Poudlard entourée de ses amis : elle voulait profiter d'eux autant que possible, profiter du meilleur de sa vie tant que c'était encore faisable. Elle ferait ses adieux quand elle n'aurait plus le choix.

La gorge de Nerys se serra. C'était son rôle d'amie - du moins, d'après l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu - d'expliquer à Briséis combien elle avait tort et combien cette voie était dangereuse mais elle connaissait trop bien Briséis pour formuler la moindre remarque. Si la fille Fawley avait décidé quelque chose, elle s'y tiendrait. Les dés étaient déjà jetés; il fallait l'accepter.

\- Et toi ?

La question laissa Nerys sans voix. Et elle, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait déjà fait son choix. Elle avait rejeté Fred pour rester sur le droit chemin et conserver sa vie telle qu'elle existait. Nerys se destinait à devenir une femme au foyer et une maîtresse de maison. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que cet avenir la réjouissait mais elle s'y était préparée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait ni le courage ni la ténacité de Briséis.

\- Je vais me marier avec Amadeus.

Nerys n'en fut pas sûre, mais elle pensait avoir entendu Briséis murmurer _"bon courage"_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Briséis et Gale n'avaient toujours pas terminé leurs desserts et Nerys se lassa de les attendre. Ils étaient lancés dans un débat sur l'interdiction de l'utilisation des tapis-volants et ce genre de conversation (carrément barbante pour Nerys) pouvait les passionner pendant des heures. Elle décida donc de suivre les cousins Rowle qui rentraient à la salle commune. Le changement d'humeur d'Evey était très agréable : elle se montrait légèrement plus bavarde qu'elle ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie et Nerys se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus sa présence. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez elle : peut-être avait-elle finalement fait la paix avec son avenir. Nerys aurait aimé lui demander son secret : penser à son propre destin la terrifiait et la révulsait.

\- Fais attention où tu vas, vermine.

Dylan venait de couper le passage à la petite Weasley. La bonne éducation et le bon sens impliquaient qu'il laisse la place à la petite rousse, seule et marchant bien plus vite qu'eux pour sortir de la Grande Salle, mais Dylan Rowle ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire le prince. Nerys observa son air supérieur : il était si convaincu d'être meilleur que les autres par sa simple ascendance qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de le montrer.

Son regard glissa à la petite Weasley. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux que toute sa famille, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur mais son expression était terrifiante. Ginny Weasley était sauvage et volcanique : sans doute le résultat d'années passées à s'affirmer auprès de frères tous plus âgés. Pendant longtemps Nerys l'avait considérée comme une mal-élevée; l'affection qu'elle portait à Fred la forçait à reconsidérer les choses. Le petite Ginny avait sans doute des défauts mais au moins elle n'avait pas peur de prendre position et de sa battre pour ce qu'elle voulait. Une qualité qui faisait bien défaut à Nerys...

\- Vermine mais pas stupide. L'inverse de toi, non ? Lança la petite Weasley en sortant de la Grande Salle, juste après eux.

Visiblement elle ne voulait laisser passer aucun affront. Elle avait sans doute raison - commencer à accepter c'était courber l'échine. Nerys l'avait si souvent fait qu'elle ne savait même plus comment faire l'inverse.

La remarque de la petite Weasley laissa Dylan sans voix une seconde : il n'avait pas compris. Mais après avoir fait le raisonnement dans sa tête et comprit où elle voulait en venir, il se tourna vers elle avec une expression franchement mauvaise.

\- Tu es une Weasley, évite de faire la maligne car tu n'es rien. Tu es pire que rien.

Nerys était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation de ce genre (entre ses amis provocateurs et d'autres élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé) mais c'était la première fois où elle se sentait si mal à l'aise. Le fait que la cible soit une Weasley rendait les choses différentes à ses yeux. Enfin, au moins ce n'était pas Fred...

\- Dylan ne sois pas grossier, lança Nerys en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Faire appel à son éducation et sa politesse était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans se trahir. Evey tenta de lui venir en aide en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dylan, mais son cousin l'éloigna d'un geste sec. Visiblement la petite Weasley l'avait énervé.

\- Comment va ton père ? Demanda t-il d'un ton glacial.

L'ambiance changea aussitôt : les provocations d'adolescents s'étaient transformés en menaces mortelles. Nerys ne pouvait pas tout comprendre : il lui manquait une partie de l'équation. Au regard de Dylan et à l'expression de la petite Weasley, elle en conclut que le père Weasley avait dû être mêlé aux Mangemorts - en tout cas, il avait été pris pour cible par eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi : peut-être simplement parce qu'il était un Weasley ? Ces gens-là ne s'embarrassaient sans doute pas de réels motifs.

\- Notre père va très bien, mais je t'assure qu'on s'occupera personnellement des coupables. Tu as quelque chose à confesser ? Lança une voix forte derrière Ginny.

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'apparaître derrière leur petite soeur. Ce devait être l'instinct fraternel de savoir quand la petite Ginny pourrait avoir besoin de renfort (elle ne semblait pas être du genre à avoir besoin d'aide de manière générale).

George parlait, les yeux teintés de haine. Il croisa le regard de Nerys qui se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait pas trop ce que George pensait d'elle maintenant mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié : les choses s'étaient-elles empirées depuis qu'elle s'était éloignée de Fred, ou était-il soulagé ? Elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse. La haine de George était principalement dirigée sur Dylan Rowle mais elle sentait que Evey et elle étaient des dommages associés. Elles étaient les amies de Dylan, des personnes qui cautionnaient son comportement même lorsqu'il dépassait les limites et se montrait grossier et insultant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles étaient les spectatrices silencieuses d'une scène : même si elles étaient trop bien élevées pour être provocantes et insultantes, leur silence était coupable.

Le regard de Nerys croisa finalement celui de Fred et son coeur rata un battement : dans les yeux de Fred, il n'y avait que de l'agacement et de la froideur. Elle baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de cacher sa déception.

\- Non,mais je pense que les coupables seront ravis de s'occuper de vous.

Dylan semblait satisfait de sa dernière réplique : il tourna les talons pour rejoindre dans son antre. Evey et Nerys les suivirent, alors que les Weasley restaient silencieux - assez intelligents pour ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu. Nerys évita soigneusement de croiser leurs regards en partant.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune et Nerys était perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait été aveugle trop longtemps et ne pouvait plus ignorer l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle additionne le tout. Si les Mangemorts s'étaient réveillés et comptaient se battre, il était évident que des sorciers comptaient les combattre. D'un coup, tout devenait plus clair pour Nerys : les Weasley supportaient Harry Potter depuis des années et étaient les premiers à le croire. Il n'était donc pas idiot de penser que Arthur Weasley tentait de déjouer les plans des Mangemorts, ou même de Lord Voldemort en personne ! Elle frissonna à cette pensée : si elle pensait que certains de ses amis pourraient rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les Weasley (et surtout Fred) pourraient les combattre. Lui vint cette terrible pensée : et si Gale et Fred étaient amenés à se battre l'un contre l'autre sur un champ de bataille ? La pensée était terrifiante.

Elle la refoula, espérant que ce scénario ne deviendrait jamais réel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Avoir un cours de botanique plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée n'était pas pour déplaire à Nerys. Le professeur Chourave les avait fait travailler dans une serre différente par groupe de deux, et Nerys avait réussi à faire équipe avec Finn : loin des moqueries incessantes de Lee Jordan, elle s'était plutôt bien amusée et et le devoir avait été plutôt réussi. Elle se sentait d'humeur beaucoup plus légère que d'habitude en descendant le parc en direction du cours de Soins.

Calloway et Callaghan la rattrapèrent sur le chemin et lui demandèrent comment elle allait. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités et Nerys réalisa que c'était leur façon de l'intégrer. C'était peut-être l'effet de son amitié avec Olivia, ou alors un enchaînement d'événements ces derniers mois, mais en tout cas les choses avaient bien changé. Ca n'était pas pour déplaire à Nerys : elle n'avait jamais été intégrée nul part en dehors du cercle qu'elle côtoyait depuis toujours. Le cours de Soins n'était qu'un groupe de cours très banal et sans grand intérêt pour une personne normale, mais pour la Serpentard cela représentait une vraie bouffée d'oxygène, bien différente de son quotidien.

Olivia et les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent juste après eux : Olivia riait à l'une des blagues de Fred. Nerys sentit son estomac se tordre de jalousie (elle aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer si proche et si détendue en sa présence) alors elle reporta son attention sur Hagrid pour ne pas se trahir.

Le garde-chasse de l'école avait une corde pleine de fourrure sur l'épaule : Nerys réalisa au bout d'un moment qu'il s'agissait de rats pendus à une ficelle. Elle grimaça. Les animaux morts n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les renard'or. Qui peut me dire à quoi ressemblent ces créatures ?

Calloway se lança dans des explications sans même attendre que le professeur lui donne la parole. Les renard'or étaient des créatures semblables à des renards, sauf que leur pelage était de couleur dorée (d'où leur nom) et qu'ils avaient des sens ultra-développés. Ils étaient donc extrêmement difficiles à observer et à attraper car il entendait et voyait le danger arriver de très loin.

\- Tout à fait, c'est bien ça ! Le Ministère a sauvé des renard'or d'un trafic l'année dernière et m'a confié les spécimens pour les ré-introduire dans la forêt. Certains d'entre eux se sont reproduits et, comme ils ont été habitués à l'homme, ils sont moins sauvage. Nous allons les observer. Je vais vous demander de prendre des notes puisque vous réaliserez un devoir sur ce sujet pour la semaine prochaine.

L'information donnée par Hagrid agita Calloway.

\- Mais, monsieur, et le devoir avec les ratons dévoreurs ?

Nerys réalisa qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vu le moindre raton dévoreur pour leur devoir de groupes, annoncé pourtant depuis presque un mois. Hagrid n'en n'avait pas reparlé et personne n'avait relancé le sujet. Nerys réalisa qu'elle avait même complètement oublié cette affaire ! Sans doute que travailler avec Olivia l'enchantait un peu moins qu'un devoir de groupe avec Fred...

\- Hum et bien, répondit Hagrid gêné, on ne fera pas ce devoir. Vous savez les ratons dévoreurs peuvent être un peu dangereux pour des élèves...

Il arrêta son explication ici. Nerys se fit la réflexion que ce n'était sûrement pas Rubeus Hagrid qui considérait ces créatures dangereuses. Dans ses mots, elle flairait la patte de Dolorès Ombrage. Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Le devoir avec la Demiguise avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience.

Le sujet étant bouclé, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

\- Attention, ne vous égarez pas, nous allons avancer un peu plus loin que d'habitude dans la forêt.

Un peu bêtement - mais elle n'avait jamais été très courageuse - Nerys appréhendait de pénétrer plus loin dans la forêt. Il était très rare que les élèves s'y aventurent pour un cours et Nerys n'aurait jamais eu la folie d'aller la arpenter par elle-même. Elle avait entendu trop d'histoires terrifiantes à propos de cette forêt et des créatures qui y vivaient. Elle se positionna juste derrière Calloway, et Olivia la suivait de très près. Les jumeaux étaient en fin de cortège et Nerys se demanda si ils n'allaient pas faire exprès de se perdre pour rater le cours.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche dans la forêt (les arbres se faisaient plus denses et le chemin était de moins en moins net) Hagrid leur fit signe de s'arrêter et d'être silencieux. Il leur désigna un petit chemin qui partait sur la gauche.

\- C'est une petite clairière, ils vivent au milieu. Vous pouvez prendre un poste d'observation par là. Je vais aller les nourrir - ils sont habitués à moi. Ne vous éloignez pas de la clairière, sous aucun prétexte ! On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure.

Et il s'éloigna, les laissant livrés à eux-même. Certes, ils avaient tous (ou presque) dix-sept ans et étaient considérés comme majeurs dans le monde sorcier, mais Hagrid était bien le seul professeur à leur faire assez confiance pour les laisser en totale autonomie. Nerys ne savait pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou de la maturité. Les autres se posèrent moins de questions qu'elle et commencèrent à avancer sur le petit chemin que leur avait désigné Hagrid.

Nerys jeta un coup d'oeil dans la clairière en avançant : de toutes petits renardeaux au pelage d'or jouaient entre eux. La vision lui arracha un sourire. C'était extrêmement cliché, mais il y avait peu de choses sur terre plus mignonnes que de jeunes animaux.

\- Ca va Nerys ? Demanda Olivia en s'approchant d'elle.

Nerys s'était arrêtée au milieu du chemin alors que Calloway et Callaghan étaient partis chercher un poste d'observation plus loin. Les jumeaux étaient juste derrière la petite Poufsouffle. Nerys croisa le regard de Fred et se sentit rougir. Elle était loin d'être indifférente et maudissait cette faiblesse.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle était frustrée par la situation mais Olivia n'avait rien fait de mal et c'était injuste de se défouler sur elle.

Un peu dépitée, elle recommença à avancer sur le chemin pour trouver un endroit où se positionner. Elle s'attendait à ce que Olivia se joigne à elle pour marcher, mais ce fut finalement Fred qui la rattrapa pour se mettre à sa droite.

\- Oui Nerys, comment vas-tu ?

C'était la première fois depuis une éternité (aux yeux de Nerys) qu'il lui adressait la parole et elle sentit son coeur se serrer d'émotion, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer ou de laisser ses sentiments la contrôler. Malgré sa voix douce, elle avait l'impression que Fred se moquait d'elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son air éternellement désinvolte commençait à l'agacer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Fred Weasley lui témoigne de la tristesse mais elle aurait aimé qu'il ait assez de tact pour ne pas lui jeter son indifférence au visage de cette façon.

\- Très bien et toi ? Je t'ai jamais vu plus heureux dans ta vie, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle ne voyait pas de raison de faire un effort de politesse si lui n'en faisait pas. Et la tristesse et la frustration emplissaient trop son coeur pour qu'elle puisse tout à fait les contrôler : Nerys parlait comme une femme avec le coeur brisé.

Fred ne sembla pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir - à moins qu'il ne jouait à l'idiot désinvolte encore une fois.

\- En effet, chaque jour est meilleur que le précédent.

Son sourire respirait la joie et le bonheur, ce qui acheva de faire perdre patience à Nerys.

\- Crétin, grommela t-elle.

La politesse était le dernier de ses soucis. Fred Weasley n'avait sans doute pas mérité l'insulte - qu'avait-il fait à part respecter sa décision et le vivre bien mieux qu'elle ? - mais il était hors de question pour Nerys de se raisonner. Son choix n'était pas facile ni assuré : elle avait mal au coeur d'une façon unique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de l'absence de quelqu'un - la tristesse d'une mère jamais connue mais toujours pleurée ne l'avait jamais quittée - mais cet éloignement basé sur la raison était douloureux d'une façon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Nerys n'était pas une émotive et c'était sa raison qui guidait ses décisions; mais parfois l'émotion la gagnait et réussissait à s'imposer.

\- Plait-il ?

Il jouait à l'idiot du village et l'indifférent qui ne connait rien de l'histoire. C'était à se demander si ils avaient vécu la même chose.

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

Il sembla s'agacer un peu.

\- Inutile d'être grossière Avery.

Le ton de Fred était d'un coup plus froid. Cette constatation agaçait autant Nerys qu'elle la satisfaisait. N'importe quelle émotion venant de Fred était préférable à cette indifférence et cette insouciance qu'il affichait. Elle aimait bien cet état d'esprit chez lui, qu'il se montre si détendu; mais qu'il soit ainsi même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle lui blessait le coeur. Elle avait mis du temps à accepter l'idée que Fred n'était pas qu'un simple béguin d'adolescente lié à un désir physique; elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Se rendre compte que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques était douloureux.

Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'il était moins douloureux de s'éloigner de quelqu'un sans-sentiment, mais elle était incapable d'écouter sa raison et d'imaginer une douleur moins poignante.

\- C'est Avery maintenant ?

Il sembla réfléchir, et s'arrêta. Nerys l'imita, constatant que George et Olivia étaient restés plus loin.

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Enfin !, il faisait référence à leur passé commun, enfin il semblait se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas deux inconnus.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-elle.

Elle avait affirmé à Fred que rien n'était possible entre eux et sous-entendu qu'il était préférable de s'éloigner. En revanche, elle n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il se montre si distant avec elle. Elle savait que son comportement n'avait pas de sens et que son discours était complètement contradictoire mais elle-même était un peu perdue.

\- Ca me fait de la peine, et toi tu fanfaronnes.

Ce n'était pas facile à avouer pour Nerys. Elle avait passé trop de temps à cacher et à refouler sa tristesse. L'admettre à voix haute rendait la chose plus réelle et plus poignante. Heureusement, l'agacement qu'elle ressentait contre-balançait sa peine et évitait qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

\- Oh parce que tu crois que t'es la seule à avoir de la peine ?

Elle le fixa, sans le croire.

\- Ca l'air tellement dur. Heureusement que j'ai pas gâché ma vie entière pour un abruti comme toi.

Elle était sincère : elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de sa décision qu'à cet instant précis. Fred Weasley était un abruti sans coeur et elle aurait été folle de se trahir pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne la méritait pas, et elle se flatta d'être assez raisonnable pour ne pas avoir trop fauté.

Fred fit un geste de la main, agacé.

\- C'est quoi que tu veux entendre ? Que je m'en fiche ? Si tu veux.

Ses paroles étaient si légères, si indifférentes, qu'elles atteignirent Nerys en plein coeur. Elle était blessée, et l'émotion la gagna pour prendre possession de son corps. Son sang était bouillant dans ses veines et ses poings se serrèrent naturellement sous le coup de l'émotion. Ses yeux semblèrent s'humidifier mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la tristesse ou de la rage. Elle le détestait et elle aurait aimé lui arracher les yeux de la tête.

\- Maudit Weasley, pas étonnant que vous soyez la risée du monde magique.

Elle savait le sujet sensible : c'était sa ridicule tentative de vengeance. Elle voulait que Fred souffre autant qu'elle. Elle voulait qu'il ressente la tristesse, la rage et la frustration.

Fred sembla surpris par son attaque mais ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

\- Et toi Avery ? Ca te plait d'être une petite garce coincée ? Dit-il en élevant la voix.

Il la fixait avec un regard aussi noir que le sien. Lui aussi connaissait son point sensible et s'en servait. Nerys détestait être traitée de coincée car elle avait trop conscience qu'elle devait l'être aux yeux du monde entier. Quelque part, c'était aussi la façon dont elle se percevait. Elle s'était un peu perdue dans sa volonté d'être toujours parfaite et de toujours se conformer à sa bonne éducation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Fred se servait de ce mot pour la décrire et elle détestait ça !

Nerys et Fred étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour se rendre compte que leurs voix portaient, que tous leurs camarades pouvaient les entendre, et que même les renards d'or commençaient à prendre peur face à ces voix chargées de rage.

\- Je te déteste, siffla Nerys.

Elle avait presque envie de le gifler, ou de fuir, ou de fondre en larmes - elle ne savait pas trop. Mais ses yeux étaient accrochés à ceux de Fred et elle était incapable de bouger tant qu'il n'avait pas prononcé la sentence.

Enfin, Fred, avec un visage froid et dur, lui répondit :

\- Je te déteste encore plus.

Ce n'était ni digne, ni courageux, mais incapable d'affronter des sentiments trop forts, Nerys préféra prendre la fuite, rebroussant chemin à travers la forêt.


	23. Ch 22 : février (2)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je suis contente de poster enfin ce chapitre, qui m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que j'imaginais mais qui me semble à peu près cohérent maintenant ! J'espère que la lecture vous plaira.

Un graaand merci pour vos reviews, c'est super agréable d'avoir des avis sur ce qu'on écrit :) Je suis vraiment heureuse de construire cette histoire, même si j'ai aussi hâte d'y mettre un point final pour me concentrer sur un projet personnel (en parallèle de mes autres fics bien sûr).

 **grimm-jenn** et oui Nerys est malheureuse, et Fred aussi (même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte) ! Désolée pour la déception, mais je suis contente que tu te prennes autant dans l'histoire ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira, on arrive bientôt au bout, alors fin heureuse ou pas ? A voir :p

 **Aline** merci beaucoup pour ton message :) Je suis toujours ravie de savoir que mon histoire peut plaire; ça prend du temps d'écrire et aussi de poster ici, donc j'ai moins l'impression de faire ça "pour rien" (même si on écrit avant tout pour soi-même). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

 **audelie** je ne peux pas infirmer ou confirmer tes théories, mais tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre :p encore que ce n'est pas le fin mot de l'histoire ! Merci pour ta review :)

 **Flopette** ahaha oui Fred n'a aucun tact et ces deux-là ont vraiment du mal à se comprendre ^^ C'est vrai que Nerys ne s'exprime pas beaucoup, elle n'est pas habituée à ça ! Qui sait, peut-être que ça va venir :p

 **Ellima black** ahah la pauvre Nerys n'est pas très courageuse et pas très à l'aise avec ses émotions :p Et oui ils se font du mal, mais on fait souvent du mal aux gens qu'on aime ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

 **Helo. Pcd** j'ai une passion pour les jumeaux (et tout un tas de personnages secondaires) et je suis déçue qu'ils soient pas plus "utilisés" aussi :) C'eslt clair que Nerys est hésitante.. ! Cela dit elle est dans une position difficile. Gale n'est pas si méchant mais il a trop tendance à se prendre pour le grand chef qui doit contrôler tout le monde... Pour Amadeus, c'est effectivement ce que je voulais démontré. Ca casse l'image "prince charmant" qu'elle avait de lui. J'espère que la suite (et fin) de l'histoire te plaira :) Merci pour ton avis :D

 **Shadedwords** je vois que tu en es à la lecture des anciens chapitres, donc tu ne verras pas ça tout de suite, mais merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements :D Surtout que tu vises juste avec tes analyses ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et au plaisir d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre :p !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22 : FEVRIER (2)**

* * *

\- Tu as été collée par Hagrid ? Lâcha Finn avec une incrédulité bruyante.

D'un regard, Nerys lui intima l'ordre d'être plus discret. Elle n'avait aucune envie que toute la bibliothèque soit au courant ! Elle se sentait déjà assez honteuse comme ça, inutile de rajouter des regards curieux et des questions gênantes. Elle n'en voulait cependant pas à Finn puisque sa surprise était légitime : Rubeus Hagrid n'avait jamais mis le moindre de ses élèves en retenue. Nerys Avery était la première et cette information n'améliorait nullement son humeur. En sept années de scolarité à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre pas de travers - ou de moins n'avait jamais été prise sur le fait. Son exemplarité légendaire lui avait valu son badge de préfète et elle se sentait idiote d'avoir finalement écopé d'une heure de retenue.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Rajouta t-il d'un ton plus bas.

A la droite de Nerys, Olivia s'agita sur sa chaise. Elle, elle savait pourquoi.

\- Ses créatures ont pris peur à cause de moi... Et je me suis perdue dans la forêt, contre ses instructions.

Même si sa gêne était au maximum, Nerys était encore trop en colère à la pensée de ce souvenir pour rougir. Elle avait pris la fuite face à Fred mais sa fugue ne s'était pas aussi bien passée qu'elle l'aurait souhaité : incapable de retrouver son chemin dans une forêt, elle s'était perdue. Le garde-chasse l'avait retrouvé quand elle avait commencé à paniquer (ça n'avait mis que quelques minutes) et il lui avait fait rejoindre les autres élèves. Nerys était trop rageuse pour oser parler à qui que ce soit (et les autres probablement trop gênés pour l'approcher) donc personne ne lui avait rien dit. La malaise n'avait pas duré longtemps car Hagrid avait écourté le cours : les créatures s'étaient cachées en entendant les éclats de voix de Fred et Nerys et ne ressortiraient pas avant des heures. Il avait néanmoins pris le soin de préciser à Nerys qu'elle était collée et c'était la première fois de sa vie que la Serpentard avait vu Hagrid dans cet état : il semblait osciller entre l'agacement et la déception. C'était un peu le même genre de regard que lui jetait Chourave quand Nerys malmenait l'une de ses plantes. Elle devait avoir un don pour déclencher ce genre de réaction.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Finn.

Le Serdaigle était curieux; c'était probablement son principal défaut. Nerys ne se sentait pas le coeur de lui répondre : elle n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer Fred ou leur conversation. Non seulement cela risquait de raviver de vieux souvenirs douloureux, mais en plus elle avait peur que cela ouvre la voie à des questions indiscrètes. La conversation ne prenait pas une tournure facile même si, paradoxalement, Nerys était soulagée de pouvoir se confier à ce sujet. Son amitié avec Finn et Olivia était toute récente mais elle réalisait quels bienfaits celle-ci lui apportait. Avec eux, elle pouvait se laisser aller à plus de naturel et se confier sans risquer d'être jugée. Gale, Adrian et Briséis étaient ses amis aussi mais leurs rapports étaient plus complexes : elle ne pouvait pas tout leur dire ni tout leur avouer; sinon elle aurait dû en payer les conséquences. Elle ne leur avait rien dit pour la retenue et ne comptait pas le faire.

Olivia, qui avait assisté à toute la conversation en silence, vola au secours de Nerys.

\- Elle s'est expliquée avec Fred, et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas en parler.

On pouvait toujours faire confiance à la petite Poufsouffle pour mettre un maximum d'informations et d'honnête en un minimum de mots. Nerys s'inquiéta que son ami puisse se montrer encore plus curieux mais Finn n'insista pas. Ouf ! Elle songea qu'il devait savoir le sujet sensible, et que Olivia avait dû lui glisser quelques informations au sujet de sa relation avec Fred. Elle n'était pas vexée de cette diffusion de l'information auprès du Serdaigle : elle était habituée à plus de secrets entre amis mais cette confiance et cette transparence collective avait quelque chose d'agréable.

Nerys baissa la tête, soulagée de mettre un terme à ce sujet. L'évocation du nom de Fred lui avait donné des frissons... Quand était-elle devenue si sensible ?

Ils se remirent au travail tous les trois pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle interruption les distraient.

\- Salut.

Ils s'interrompirent d'un même mouvement et Nerys releva la tête vers le visage fermé de Briséis. Elle lui trouva un air moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire : peut-être qu'il subsistait encore un certain malaise avec Finn. Elle n'avait pas osé aborder clairement le sujet avec son amie mais elle pensait que l'invitation de Finn avait dû déstabiliser Briséis; et si il y avait bien une chose que Briséis Fawley détestait, c'était de perdre le contrôle. Il lui avait sans doute fallut quelques jours pour dissiper ses doutes et sa gêne et faire de nouveau face à Finn.

Une seconde passa, pleine de malaise et d'hésitation, et finalement Finn retrouva sa bonté et son entrain habituel :

\- Tiens, salut Briséis ! Toujours sur les runes ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys était distraite et ne parvenait pas à lire plus de deux phrases de son bouquin à la suite. Ses pensées déviaient sans cesse vers Fred mais ne lui provoquaient plus ni colère ni tristesse. Elle se sentait plutôt lasse, comme après une journée très forte en émotions qui laisse le coeur vide. Elle se repassait en boucle des souvenirs dans sa tête, mais s'attardait plutôt sur les plus récents - et les plus désagréables. Elle aurait aimé comprendre le comportement de Fred mais elle avait du mal à savoir ce qu'il pensait : il avait des comportements si contradictoires ! Il se souciait suffisamment d'elle pour venir la voir en pleine nuit à l'infirmerie pour discuter, mais était assez indifférent pour ne rien ressentir de leur éloignement. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Malheureusement, Nerys n'avait jamais été très douée en relations amoureuses : pour elle, cet aspect-là se limitait à se trouver un mari et lui être dévouée pour toujours.

Elle releva les yeux pour observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La salle commune avait quelque chose de calme et d'envoûtant quand on parvenait à faire oublier sa présence. Elle était installée sur une petite table dans un coin sombre de la pièce - la seule place qui restait disponible quand elle s'était installée. Depuis plusieurs minutes, la pièce se vidait petit à petit : certains élèves partaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Le regard de Nerys glissa jusqu'à Gale et Evey, installés dans deux fauteuils rapprochés qui discutaient. Un regard extérieur neutre n'y aurait vu que deux amis heureux de se retrouver, mais la façon dont Evey rejetait ses cheveux en arrière à chaque instant ne trompait pas sur ses intentions. Gale était moins hermétique qu'à l'ordinaire : Nerys pouvait presque lire le désir et la chaleur dans ses yeux. Elle était certaine que ce qui s'était passé entre eux - peu importe ce qu'était la nature de cette relation - était terminé mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient indifférents l'un à l'autre.

\- Alors Avery, il parait que quelqu'un a remis Weasley à sa place.

La voix de Drago Malefoy retentit et Nerys se raidit.

L'évocation de Weasley fit accélérer son coeur de stress et d'angoisse : l'héritier Malefoy faisait-il référence à la scène en cours de Soins ? Calloway et Callaghan s'étaient-ils montré bavards ? Ils avaient eu tout leur temps entre le cours du vendredi passé et la journée d'aujourd'hui - mercredi - mais Nerys n'avait rien entendu à ce sujet. Jusqu'à présent.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle maîtrisa assez son émotion pour la cacher.

Drago s'installa sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, dans une posture fort peu élégante pour quelqu'un d'aussi distingué. Instinctivement, Nerys se renfonça dans son siège. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se montrer plus proche de Drago Malefoy. Elle lui portait une affection enfantine - celle de l'avoir vu grandir - mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Dylan avait mentionné le sort du père Weasley - et que tu as eu la chance d'y assister. J'aurais aimé voir leurs têtes ! Ricana Drago.

Il semblait sincèrement se délecter de l'image des Weasley blessés, ce qui agaça profondément Nerys. Enfant il avait été tout à fait charmant et elle était convaincue que son comportement odieux était plus lié à de l'idiotie qu'à de la véritable méchanceté. Il faisait exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui, sans se poser plus de questions. Sa docilité le rendait cruel malgré lui.

\- Oui.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de mentir et de faire semblant de se réjouir, alors elle se contenta d'une réponse brève.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on puisse vraiment faire quelque chose contre ces gens-là. J'espère que les Weasley y passeront les premiers.

Drago était un grand bavard qui s'intéressait peu à ce que disaient les autres. Une fois sa réflexion faite, il se releva et s'éloigna avec la petite Parkinson.

Nerys resta songeuse. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter les remarques de Drago : est-ce de simples souhaits macabres ou de véritables menaces ? Maintenant, elle acceptait plus facilement l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour; elle pouvait y penser sans avoir une crise d'angoisse. Mais la panique laissait place à des interrogations sans fin, et dont les réponses qu'elle imaginait n'avaient rien de réjouissantes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- Tu veux venir à Pré-au-Lard avec Finn et moi ?

Nerys se mit à rougir en entendant la proposition d'Olivia. Elle en était flattée bien sûr, mais elle se sentait gênée de ne pas pouvoir dire "oui" à la Poufsouffle. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se passaient toujours de la même façon pour elle : avec Gale, Adrien et Briséis ils allaient à leur pub habituel et faisaient quelques achats. Cette habitude pouvait être lassante mais elle l'appréciait. Elle était persuadée que si elle avait prévu d'autres plans, ses amis auraient été vexés; et elle ne pouvait décidément pas regrouper tout ce monde-là.

\- J'aurais bien aimé mais j'y vais déjà avec Gale et les autres.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Hagrid. Il semblait d'humeur assez maussade et Nerys se sentit irritée par son apparition : sa retenue lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle : elle allait sûrement en savoir davantage bientôt. Elle espérait que la retenue n'impliquerait pas une promenade dans la forêt.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les jackalopes.

Nerys fronça les sourcils. Ces créatures - des lièvres à cornes - étaient au programme de la cinquième année et ils les avaient déjà étudié. Soit Hagrid était très distrait, soit il s'intéressait peu au fait de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses. Elle croisa le regard contrarié de Calloway, qui devait penser la même chose qu'elle, mais même la Serdaigle n'osa pas protester.

Ils se regroupèrent autour du couple de jackalopes enfermés dans une grande cage pour les observer et prendre des notes comme à leur habitude. Hagrid ne leur avait donné aucune instruction et semblait rêveur : à n'en pas douter, il était distrait. Assez pour ne pas s'intéresser à son rôle de professeur à cet instant précis. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait amener Hagrid, toujours si enthousiaste à l'idée d'enseigner à de jeunes élèves, à être de si mauvaise humeur. Elle se désintéressa de lui lorsque les jumeaux s'éloignèrent du petit groupe pour aller bavarder avec leur professeur : elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de Fred.

\- Ca va Nerys ?

C'était Callaghan, qui s'était approché d'elle avec un sourire sincère. Nerys fut surprise de sa question : ils s'entendaient bien comme des camarades de classe mais ne prenaient pas des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'appelait pas par leurs prénoms non plus. Elle réalisa qu'il tentait sûrement de se montrer gentil avec elle, de sympathiser. Elle fut flattée de l'attention et lui répondit gaiement.

Ils bavardèrent un petit peu. C'était une conversation banale mais Nerys réalisa que cela lui réchauffait le coeur. Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait d'une meilleure humeur générale : ses pensées n'étaient pas fixées chaque seconde sur Fred (même si il ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes loin de son esprit..) et elle arrivait à apprécier les choses simples de la vie. Elle avait retrouvé ses amis comme avant, elle s'entendait bien avec plusieurs élèves qui n'étaient pas de son cercle, et un week-end à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait ! Visiblement un coeur brisé finissait toujours par guérir.

La conversation avec Callaghan se fana rapidement une fois les banalités passées; ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour parler pendant des heures. Néanmoins Nerys tenait à lui dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

\- Au fait, merci de n'avoir rien dit. Pour... ma retenue.

Nerys acheva ses remerciements avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la retenue qu'elle visait, mais plutôt son altercation avec Fred. Aucun autre élève de Poudlard ne savait que Nerys Avery et Fred Weasley s'étaient vivement disputés, ce qui voulait dire que Callaghan et Calloway n'avait pas ébruité l'événement. Sans compter que les deux Serdaigles devaient être assez intelligents pour faire l'addition et comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière les mots de Nerys. Cette dispute avait presque été un aveu de leur relation en public... Heureusement que le dit-public était composé de gens discrets et assez gentils pour ne pas répandre la rumeur partout.

\- De rien, on est pas très commérages, répondit Callaghan en haussant les épaules.

Pour lui, ce n'était sûrement rien. Même si il imaginait que Fred et Nerys avait une relation secrète, ce n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'une amourette honteuse. Il ne devait pas comprendre tous les enjeux pour elle, ni à quoi point son silence était important.

Il s'éloigna, reprenant place auprès de Calloway et Nerys repartit dans ses notes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne trouva plus rien à griffonner sur son parchemin et elle réalisa que ses camarades s'étaient arrêtés également. Hagrid, distrait mais pas aveugle, leur donna une vague consigne pour les occuper de nouveau quelques instants. Visiblement son objectif n'était pas de faire un cours intéressant.

\- Comparer vos notes... Essayez de lister tout ce qui caractérise les créatures.

Peu emballés mais pas rebelles, ils commencèrent l'exercice et se regroupèrent en cercle pour discuter entre eux. Nerys se retrouva entre Olivia et George, et elle tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard que Fred faisait peser sur elle. Elle était gênée de cette attention, et un peu agacée à l'idée qu'il cherchait sans doute à la provoquer. Son coeur se serra d'un pincement. Elle aurait tant aimé que les choses soient différentes - plus simples. Et en même temps, cette difficulté qui les éloignait ne venait-elle pas de lui prouver que Fred se fichait éperdument d'elle ? Peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien.

Calloway tenta d'orienter la discussion sur les lièvres cornus mais tout le monde répondit par un même soupir : pour une fois, ils avaient l'occasion d'être dissipés sans risquer les reproches du professeur. Callaghan détourna son attention et Fred sembla vouloir bavarder avec Olivia en s'avançant vers elle.

Nerys se retrouva donc en tête-à-tête avec un George Weasley à l'expression fermée. Aïe !

Elle savait que George ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une préfète coincée aux idéaux fermés. Elle comprenait qu'il ait cette image d'elle - beaucoup l'avait à Poudlard - mais cette pensée la dérangeait. Elle était préfète, et elle n'était pas aussi délurée que lui c'était certain, mais elle n'était pas aussi détestable qu'il semblait le croire. Elle se demanda si Fred lui avait tout révélé sur leur relation. Probablement. Comment George avait réagi ? S'était-il moqué ou avait-il tenté de ramener son jumeau à la raison ?

Elle aurait pu l'ignorer mais tant d'impolitesse manifeste la dérangeait. Elle tenta de faire la conversation : le faire avec George Weasley n'était pas aisé, mais elle avait été habituée à cet exercice toute sa vie.

\- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ?

C'était le sujet de conversation du moment, alors elle en profitait même si elle se doutait bien de la réponse. Tous les élèves allaient à Pré-au-Lard ! Pour elle ce n'était qu'une excuse pour lui parler au lieu de plonger dans un silence pesant qui aurait rendu l'atmosphère générale désagréable.

Mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas comprendre ses intentions :

\- Pourquoi ? Tes amis veulent nous tendre un guet-apens ?

George était plus moqueur que méchant mais sa question avait un fond de vérité. Les amis de Nerys étaient ceux qui tourmentaient le plus les jumeaux Weasley, depuis toujours. Et dernièrement la querelle enfantine semblait avoir pris une nouvelle tournure avec les remarques glaçantes de Dylan au sujet du père Weasley. Nerys avait toujours songé que cette rivalité teintée de provocations et d'insultes sans fondement s'évanouirait une fois le château laissé derrière; maintenant elle en doutait. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait-il pas l'occasion de poursuivre une animosité d'adolescents ? C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, et la seule chose capable de la faire encore paniquer.

Elle chassa donc l'idée loin de sa tête et décida d'aborder les choses sous un nouvel angle.

\- Non, pas du tout, mes amis et moi nous allons toujours à notre pub habituel. Ce n'est pas très loin de la Tête de Sanglier.

C'était un test. George souleva les sourcils. Il devait comprendre l'allusion. Nerys avait déjà aperçu les gens du groupe secret à la Tête de Sanglier des mois plus tôt. Déjà à l'époque, elle s'était demandé ce que faisait tout ce monde-là. Maintenant cette première réunion lui semblait être un indice.

Elle avait gardé le groupe secret dans un coin de sa tête et se demandait toujours, de temps en temps, ce qui pouvait réunir tous ces élèves. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui se passait mais elle n'avait rien dit à Ombrage. Elle faisait profil bas même si elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, la petite femme en rose reviendrait vers elle. Il faudrait qu'elle explique qu'elle ne savait rien de plus - peut-être qu'alors Ombrage la laisserait tranquille en songeant qu'elle était une incapable.

\- Je ne te comprends pas et je ne comprends pas à qui tu es loyale, lui dit finalement George.

Elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la question, et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

\- A moi-même.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Nerys observa Calloway et Callaghan parler ensemble avec cette intimité qui leur était particulière, et Olivia et Fred qui s'échangeaient de grands sourires. Son estomac se tordit de jalousie alors elle préféra détourner les yeux.

\- Tu t'es fait plein de nouvelles relations, remarqua George.

Peut-être que lui aussi tentait de faire un effort pour faire la conversation. Nerys ne savait pas très bien si il faisait allusion à Fred, ou plus généralement à ses nouveaux amis (Finn et Olivia) alors elle préféra botter en touche.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis devenue très populaire. Tu es jaloux ?

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que George Weasley soit le seul à s'amuser avec quelques provocations. Ce n'était pas bien méchant. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient parmi les élèves les plus populaires du château, alors que sans son rôle de préfète personne n'aurait jamais fait attention à Nerys. Elle n'était pas jalouse de cette popularité, bien au contraire. Elle aimait vivre son existence paisiblement et se concentrer sur la poignée d'amis qu'elle avait.

\- Vu tes fréquentations habituelles je ne pense pas.

Un sourire accompagnait sa remarque; il ne tentait pas de se rendre désagréable, il faisait simplement une constatation.

\- Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas mes amis, mais tu ne les connais pas vraiment. Parfois il faut voir au-delà des préjugés.

Et elle lui fit un sourire également, fière de sa remarque qui lui semblait si vraie. George ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il restait fixé sur les préjugés qui la caractérisait; peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas aimé même si il l'avait connu, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que cette animosité était liée à sa personnalité.

Elle était presque certaine d'avoir gagné la partie, mais ce fut George qui porta le coup final :

\- C'est marrant de dire ça, pour quelqu'un qui s'accroche si fort à son éducation.

Cette fois-ci pas de doute : George faisait référence à Fred et il savait tout.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hagrid lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans le parc à vingt heures ce vendredi-là sans plus de précision. Elle décida de s'y rendre avec cinq minutes d'avance pour ne pas froisser davantage le garde-chasse, après avoir mangé rapidement son dîner. Briséis et Gale s'étaient montrés curieux de son empressement; elle avait donc inventé le prétexte d'un devoir de cours de Soins à faire en urgence, et qu'elle passerait la soirée à travailler. Elle n'avait pas précisé _où_ elle travaillerait : elle craignait trop que Gale fasse un tour à la bibliothèque et s'aperçoive qu'elle n'y était pas. Et si quelqu'un l'apercevait se rendant au parc, elle pourrait prétexter que c'était pour le devoir ! Elle était très fière de son mensonge.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle sortit du château (à part les rayons de lune) mais cette obscurité était plutôt agréable. La nuit était synonyme de calme et de tranquillité. En plus, Hagrid ne risquait pas de lui demander d'aller dans la forêt en pleine nuit et ça, c'était déjà un réconfort ! Aller en retenue était moins déprimant que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle était presque contente d'avoir du temps loin de son quotidien; ce n'était sûrement pas une tâche agréable qui l'attendait (sinon la retenue n'aurait eu aucun intérêt) mais peut-être qu'elle aurait le mérite de lui occuper l'esprit. Elle ne disait pas non au moindre prétexte pour se sortir Fred de la tête.

Elle arriva finalement devant la cabane de Hagrid qui était occupé à ramasser quelque chose dans son potager. Nerys l'observa un instant en silence. Ce travail de la terre n'était pas du tout familier pour elle, et encore moins à la méthode moldue. Hagrid n'utilisait pas de magie et sa faculté d'adaptation à un univers de sortilèges l'étonnait. Le garde-chasse était maladroit et sans grâce mais il était extrêmement débrouillard - un bon point pour lui.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

Sa voix brisa le silence et Hagrid se tourna vers elle. Son visage était ouvert, presque souriant. Il semblait de très bonne humeur et elle était contente : peut-être que ce serait une retenue pas trop désagréable. Il essuya ses mains pleines de terre directement sur le bord de sa cape, ce qui acheva de faire penser à Nerys qu'elle et Hagrid étaient aussi différents que possible.

\- Ah miss Avery, vous voilà. Il manque Fred et vous pourrez commencer.

Nerys tiqua : Fred ? Fred Weasley ?

Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement mais il ne sembla pas remarquer son expression interrogative : il faisait trop sombre pour ça et la faible lumière émanant de la lanterne ne suffisait pas à percer l'obscurité. Fred n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, elle avait été la seule collée... N'est-ce pas ? Soudain elle était perplexe. Soit Hagrid avait été sévère au point de coller Fred aussi (Nerys ayant été collée principalement pour sa fuite, et pas ses éclats de voix) soit Fred était collé pour une autre raison.

Son premier étonnement passé, elle s'interrogea de la familiarité avec laquelle Hagrid évoquait Fred. Ce n'était assurément pas très professionnel de sa part de nommer un élève par son prénom.

Un bruit se fit entendre à quelques pas dans le parc et Nerys se retourna, essayant de distinguer une silhouette dans cette obscurité noire.

Et puis soudain, Fred Weasley était là.

\- Je vois que j'étais attendu. Je suis flatté.

Elle ne voyait pas les traits de Fred distinctement mais elle imaginait aisément l'air insolent qu'il devait avoir sur le visage. Fred était habitué aux retenues et n'était sûrement pas sensible aux figures d'autorité - et encore moins si elles étaient aussi familières que celle d'Hagrid. Il ne prenait pas cette retenue au sérieux. Nerys décida de lui pas accorder trop d'attention; ce n'était pas comme si lui-même lui en témoignait...

\- Bien bon, vous êtes en retenue mais j'ai... Autant faire quelque chose d'utile. Nous allons cueillir des champignons pour les jackalopes. Ce sont des coriaces et ils sont très difficiles. Ils ne mangent pas grand chose ceux-là, d'habitude ils sont plus gourmands.

Hagrid attrapa trois petits paniers et leur en distribua un chacun, puis leur fit signe de le suivre tout en continuant son discours sur les créatures. Il semblait capable de parler pendant des heures dès qu'il s'agissait d'une créature magique : sa passion était presque communicative.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt et Nerys grimaça. Finalement, ils allaient bien faire un tour dans la forêt interdite malgré l'obscurité. Cette perspective n'était guère réjouissante pour la Serpentard : elle était plus habituée aux salons mondains qu'à la nature, et la forêt regorgeait de créatures qui l'effrayait. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Nerys avait peur. Elle grimaça et frissonna.

\- J'espère qu'on ne fera peur à aucune créature, souffla Fred en venant à la hauteur de Nerys.

Elle l'observa discrètement du coin de l'oeil. Leur dernière conversation s'était très mal terminée mais Fred semblait décidé à se montrer sympathique, au point de plaisanter au sujet de leur dispute. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et il était temps de dédramatiser. Elle décida de ne pas se mettre en colère et d'afficher la même indifférence que lui. Enfin... Ca n'excluait pas un peu de curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu as été mis en retenue ? Souffla t-elle.

Hagrid n'était qu'à un mètre devant eux mais il continuait son discours; il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

\- Hagrid a pensé que ce serait plus juste, de me coller aussi pour... les bêtes qui se sont cachées, éluda t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ne dit rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas si cette punition donnée à Fred était "plus juste" mais ça confirmait l'hypothèse selon laquelle Hagrid avait été de très mauvaise humeur à ce fameux cours.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et Hagrid leur donna quelques instructions. Il s'éclairait de sa lanterne et leur montra quel type de champignons ils devaient ramasser et où les trouver. Ca n'allait pas être un exercice facile : les champignons étaient minuscules et il était très difficile de les distinguer par rapport à d'autres espèces... C'était un bien drôle d'exercice à faire en pleine nuit et Nerys songea qu'il n'y avait que Hagrid pour avoir des idées pareilles. Il leur désigna une ligne de quelques mètres sur laquelle ils allaient devoir travailler et leur demanda de ne pas s'éloigner plus loin dans la forêt : ils devaient garder le parc en vue. Lui-même allait s'éloigner un peu pour faire une récolte plus productive et les rejoindrait quand ils pourraient partir.

\- Soyez prudents, je vous retrouve dans une heure.

Ce furent les dernières consignes de Hagrid. Nerys ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup comme professeur mais sa capacité à les considérer comme des adultes responsables et pas comme des élèves immatures était agréable.

Nerys murmura un "Lumos" pour s'éclairer et Fred fit de même.

Ils étaient seuls, dans le noir, à l'abri de la forêt de tous les regards indiscrets. Ce moment d'intimité aurait été pu être privilégié, mais à l'instant où Nerys le réalisa, elle prit peur. Rien ne pouvait se passer; Fred n'en avait pas envie et elle se devait pas se laisser aller à des rêveries qui n'avaient aucune chance de se réaliser.

\- Euh, je vais par là ! Lança t-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Peut-être était-ce la tension permanente entre Fred et elle, ou peut-être était-ce parce que la forêt l'angoissait, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter. Elle n'avait plus peur de s'agacer de son indifférence ou de son insolence : ce qui l'effrayait plus que tout, c'était ses sentiments. Et le meilleur moyen de les faire taire et de les refouler était de se tenir à bonne distance de Fred.

La raison avant les sentiments.

La raison avant les sentiments.

La raison avant les sentiments.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et se mit en quête des champignons, tentant d'oublier Fred qui se situait à seulement quelques mètres. Il la laissa tranquille et elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas tenter de briser cet espace entre eux. C'était aussi pour ça que Fred était si différent de tous les gens qu'elle côtoyait : il respectait ses envies sans chercher à l'influencer. Il ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou que ses décisions étaient idiotes. Alors peut-être qu'il avait bien pris son rejet car il était indifférent à elle, ou peut-être qu'il l'avait seulement respecté pour ne pas s'imposer.

Un craquement à quelques pas, venant des profondeurs de la forêt, la fit sursauter.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle avança sa baguette pour tenter d'éclairer mais les arbres étaient épais et elle n'y voyait pas à deux pas.

Ce n'était sûrement rien, tenta t-elle de se convaincre. Mais elle était maintenant à l'affût du moindre bruit et avait l'impression d'entendre des dizaines de craquements suspects. Si il n'y avait pas eu Fred et si elle n'avait pas toujours été si soucieuse de bien faire, elle aurait probablement abandonné sa tâche pour attendre Hagrid près de sa cabane. A la place, elle décida de se rapprocher doucement de l'endroit où se trouvait Fred. Elle pensait faire passer ce rapprochement pour un hasard mais le Gryffondor ne s'y trompa pas.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à deux pas l'un de l'autre.

Elle l'observa. Il ne se moquait pas; c'était une vraie question.

\- Je ne suis pas courageuse Weasley, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

Elle était lâche et peureuse et elle n'avait pas honte de l'admettre : mieux valait être conscient de ses faiblesses et les assumer plutôt que les laisser vous dévorer. Elle pensait que Fred la connaissait mieux que ça. Il devait savoir que le courage n'était pas dans sa nature - à l'inverse de lui. Nerys avait été éduquée pour être docile et pour avoir peur de l'inconnu. La preuve la plus manifeste de cet état d'esprit, c'était qu'elle avait choisi son quotidien étouffant à une aventure interdite. Elle n'était pas courageuse; c'était son pire défaut.

\- Je te pensais rebelle.

\- Moi ? Rebelle ? Je ne fais jamais rien de travers.

La réponse de Nerys fit place à un silence gênant et pour cause : elle n'avait jamais rien fait de travers, à part le fréquenter _lui_. Ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Toute sa vie elle avait eu à coeur de faire bien les choses, de ne décevoir personne et de faire exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle pensait que c'était sa raison d'être et, qu'ainsi, elle serait réellement aimé par les gens qui l'entouraient. Son monde n'aimait pas les écarts, alors elle n'en avait fait aucun dans l'espoir d'être le joyau de son univers. Ca avait en partie marché : son père et Gale ne voyaient que par elle et par sa perfection. Gale avait sans aucun doute été déçu, mais il lui restait son père.

Un silence s'installa et ils recommencèrent leurs recherches. Nerys était plus rapide que Fred parce qu'elle était plus concentrée. Néanmoins le moment était trop idéal pour qu'elle n'en profite pas un peu. Elle cessa sa cueillette de champignons et se tourna vers lui. Il y avait encore quelques questions qui restaient en suspens et, elle sentait que si elle voulait vraiment oublier Fred, obtenir des réponses lui faciliterait la tâche.

\- Fred ?

Il marmonna un "Hum" pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu et se tourna vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour votre groupe ? Je sais garder des secrets.

Elle savait que le groupe n'était pas récent. Elle avait eu des soupçons en se souvenant d'un groupe étonnant sortant de la Tête de Sanglier des semaines plus tôt - avant qu'ils se fréquentent - et la réaction de George à cette allusion avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait. Mais Fred ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tout ça. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait menti aussi (en cachant l'existence d'Amadeus), mais elle se sentait un peu blessée d'avoir été mise à l'écart de cette façon.

Fred sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas trop dans quel camp tu es. Ce n'est pas juste Poudlard et Ombrage, c'est plus large. Avery, Fawley et Selwyn ne sont pas dans mon équipe.

Et quand il parlait de son équipe, il ne parlait pas de Poudlard. Il faisait référence à la guerre qui se préparait et Nerys le comprenait enfin.

Trop longtemps elle avait été écartée de la vérité et elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas compris de nombreuses choses à cause de ça. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour, maintenant qu'elle savait que les rangs de ses serviteurs s'agrandissaient, certaines choses prenaient enfin leur sens.

Fred et elle n'étaient pas séparés uniquement par une éducation différente : il y avait entre eux tout un monde. Celui de Nerys se destinait à suivre les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour mettre en place la suprématie du sang - un monde dont ils rêvaient - alors que celui de Fred combattrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres au nom de l'égalité et la tolérance. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait à quel point ils étaient différents. En fait, elle peinait à se trouver des points communs avec lui.

\- Je ne suis dans l'équipe de personne, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne comptait pas se positionner dans un camp, c'était contraire à ses valeurs. Aucun idéal n'aurait jamais pu la pousser vers une guerre. Dans ses rêves elle aurait été une médicomage pour soigner les maux créés par la violence; en pratique elle se contenterait d'être une maîtresse de maison sans avis.

Fred se passa une main dans les cheveux; elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'étai un signe de gêne chez lui.

\- Tu sais, pour la retenue.. Hagrid m'a collé parce que je l'ai demandé.

Nerys fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais être collé ?

Fred la fixa avec une intensité rare, et elle comprit enfin.

Nerys réalisa que derrière cette nonchalance et cette indifférence il cachait la même tristesse qui habitait son coeur. Si il avait demandé à Hagrid de le coller, c'était pour être avec elle.

Cette pensée lui mit les larmes aux yeux, sans qu'elle sache si c'était de joie ou de tristesse; c'était simplement de l'émotion. C'était comme si tous les sentiments qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis des semaines avaient enfin la possibilité de vivre au grand jour : son coeur se gonfla, prêt à exploser sous tout ce poids.

Son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose : Fred Weasley voulait encore d'elle. Elle avait été trop idiote et trop concentrée sur son propre chagrin pour le remarquer. Elle revoyait ses approches de ces dernières semaines, douces et subtiles, trop pour qu'elle les remarque pour ce qu'elles étaient. Là où Nerys avait vu de la provocation, il n'y avait en fait que le désir de manifester sa présence pour être près d'elle.

Ce n'était pas un aveu de sentiments, mais presque.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait aussi mais ça lui semblait impossible : trop longtemps elle avait été habituée à dissimuler ses émotions. Les avouer n'était pas dans sa nature.

\- Je... J'ai pas... Ce n'est pas facile. Tu es...

Sa voix se perdait dans l'émotion et elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ils avaient toujours été ses alliés fidèles, mais à cet instant précis ils désertaient.

\- Drôle, beau, tout ce qu'une femme désire, je sais.

Fred avait toujours les bons mots pour dédramatiser les situations. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'adorait. Mais elle n'était pas prête à faire des blagues. Cet instant était trop précieux pour elle.

\- Tout ce que _je_ désire.

Il la dévisagea et il fut enfin clair qu'ils étaient autant attirés l'un par l'autre. Leurs regards dégageaient la même chaleur, la même intensité, le même désir.

Alors, comme deux aimants qui renoncent finalement à se repousser, ils furent attirés l'un à l'autre avec une violence passionnelle.

Fred fit un pas vers elle; elle fit un pas vers lui. Et naturellement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, pressant ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer davantage à lui. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur ses épaules, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, pour finalement encadrer son visage. Pendant un instant ce fut un baiser dévorant, remplit de passion, un baiser dont elle avait tant eu besoin. Son coeur chavirait et son corps entier frissonnait d'émotions. Il n'y avait que Fred pour lui donner un vertige pareil, alors elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Pendant une seconde, tout sembla prendre son sens.

Ce fut un baiser long, plein de désir et de passion. Et quand il s'arrêta, le baiser lui laissa un goût amer sur les lèvres : celui d'un baiser d'adieu.

Il garda ses bras autour d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas retirer ses mains de son visage. Elle voulait mémoriser chacun de ses traits, chaque tâche de rousseur, son odeur, la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne, sa chaleur, toutes les émotions qu'il déclenchait chez elle. Elle voulait se souvenir de tout ça, car bientôt le souvenir était le seul réconfort qu'elle aurait.

Elle était dévastée, à mi-chemin entre la consolation de savoir que Fred tenait à elle, et au bord du précipice du désespoir de savoir qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais vraiment.

Ils gardèrent le silence; les mots auraient été de trop.

Hagrid n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour ré-apparaitre : le garde chasse fut finalement là et ils se séparèrent brutalement, douloureusement, arrachés à leur étreinte par une présence indésirable.

\- Hum - Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement gêné - merci pour les champignons. Je vous demande de bien vouloir aller reposer les paniers près de ma cabane. Je vais continuer. Votre retenue est terminée. Rentrez bien.

Nerys attrapa son panier, imitée par Fred, et ils sortirent de la forêt sous le regard bienveillant de Hagrid.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant ni confortable; c'était un silence froid.

Nerys savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose mais elle n'en n'avait pas la force. Ses sentiments étaient exacerbés mais pas assez pour lui faire perdre définitivement la raison. Un esprit trop habitué à contrôler un coeur ne se laisser jamais embobiner. Ce baiser était de loin le plus beau souvenir qu'elle aurait jamais de Fred, mais c'était tout ce qu'il serait : un souvenir.

Ils déposèrent les paniers et remontèrent le parc ensemble, toujours en silence.

Fred gardait le silence et c'était rare de sa part de réaliser cet exercice aussi longtemps. Nerys réalisa qu'il attendait sûrement qu'elle dise quelque chose, peut-être que pour lui ce baiser signifiait le début d'autre chose. Pour elle, il signait la fin. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire, mais comment trouver les mots ? Sa raison la poussait à le faire, mais son coeur lui criait le contraire. Elle était partagée entre l'envie furieuse de recommencer, de se lover dans les bras de Fred (l'endroit le plus doux du monde) et celle de fuir pour ne pas devoir affronter de nouveau un choix difficile.

Mais le choix, elle l'avait déjà fait : s'y tenir semblait être le plus facile.

Le hall était désert lorsqu'ils entrèrent : visiblement le dîner était terminé depuis un moment. C'était un endroit froid et glauque. L'endroit le plus terrible pour faire des adieux.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il faisait presque noir et ils n'avaient pas allumé leurs baguettes mais Nerys devinait sans mal chacun des traits de son visage. C'était comme si elle connaissait Fred par coeur - même si il restait un inconnu sur bien des sujets. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques minutes, en silence. Ce fut finalement Fred qui coupa court à cet instant de douleur et de bonheur.

\- Bon, et bien bonne nuit Nerys.

Il la fixa encore une seconde, semblant hésitant.

Et puis il s'éloigna, la laissant seule dans le hall, sans doute conscient que ses choix n'appartenaient qu'à elle.

Et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Nerys sentit son coeur s'emplir de regrets.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gale s'était montré d'humeur légère durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et cela rendait l'atmosphère très agréable. Briséis était détendue, Adrian souriant, et Nerys tentait de se laisser entraîner par cet état d'esprit général même si ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Fred. A chaque instant lui revenait le souvenir de leur baiser et elle tentait de s'en rappeler les moindres détails pour ne jamais l'oublier. C'était malsain mais c'était aussi son seul réconfort. Aucun de ses amis ne sembla remarquer son air rêveur. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle revint à la réalité.

\- Ca vous dit qu'on commence par faire un peu les magasins ? Proposa Nerys pour changer de leurs plans habituels.

Elle avait bien envie d'aller s'acheter une nouvelle robe de mi-saison. C'était un achat superficiel mais elle aimait bien cet exercice. Cela lui permettrait peut-être ne pas penser à Fred - pendant une minute.

\- Hum, on verra, répondit évasivement Gale.

Elle le dévisagea. Son meilleur ami, toujours si impassible et neutre, souriait. C'était à peine un sourire, c'était plus un petit retroussement des lèvres sur le côté droit, mais elle était si peu habituée à le voir avec cette expression-là sans raison qu'elle le remarqua instantanément. Il avait l'air de si bonne humeur et si mystérieux qu'elle en conclut qu'il avait une surprise.

Elle se mit à sourire : une bonne surprise ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ils bavardèrent un petit peu et arrivèrent finalement au village sorcier. Nerys aimait l'ambiance de ce lieu : ici, tout était magique. Personne ne cachait sa véritable nature et la décoration était particulière. Elle avait souvent songé qu'elle aurait aimé habiter dans ce village : si proche des souvenirs de Poudlard et complètement baignée dans une ambiance magique légère. Ici tout était petit et chaleureux, avec un côté rustique : c'était loin de son quotidien et c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Il y avait beaucoup de couples pour cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Cette fête ne représentait rien pour Nerys et ses amis car ils trouvaient qu'elle était trop reliée au monde moldu. Ce n'était pas une fête habituelle dans son monde et, sans ces couples autour d'elle, elle l'aurait facilement oublié.

\- Oh !

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la rue principale au milieu d'autres élèves, l'exclamation échappa à Briséis.

Nerys suivit son regard et ce fut la douche la plus froide de sa vie, le moment le plus désagréablement surprenant qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Devant la devanture d'un magasin de friandises se tenait Amadeus Fawley, dans toute son élégance. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là et que ce n'était pas une vision née de son imagination. Il était élégamment vêtu, avec un maintien exemplaire. Physiquement il n'avait pas changé : tout était toujours parfait chez lui. Amadeus représentait à lui seul toute l'aristocratie et la bonne éducation de leur monde, et c'est ce côté très élégant qui lui avait apporté un petit succès auprès des filles à Poudlard.

Quand Nerys réalisa qu'Amadeus était bien là, son souffle se coupa de déplaisir. La bonne humeur de Gale prenait enfin tout son sens : il savait que Amadeus se trouverait là.

Et si l'héritier Fawley avait fait tout ce chemin, ce n'était sûrement pas pour voir ses anciens amis ou prendre des nouvelles de sa petite soeur.

Il était là pour elle.

Il était là pour passer officiellement un moment en sa compagnie, pouvoir rendre les choses officielles. Ce moment passé à deux serait le début de leur union. Il y avait peu de règles pré-établies pour un début de relation dans leur monde : certaines relations commençaient directement par une annonce de mariage, alors que d'autres commençaient par une cour officielle. Visiblement Amadeus avait choisi la seconde solution.

Il s'avança vers eux. Nerys était figée par la surprise.

\- Bonjour à tous, bonjour Nerys.

Le regard qu'il fixait sur elle et la singularité avec laquelle il la saluait était flagrante : il lui faisait ouvertement la cour.

Nerys se sentit rougir et ça n'avait rien d'agréable. L'exercice aurait dû lui sembler naturel car, après tout, Amadeus était son petit-ami et elle le connaissait bien. Mais soudain, l'idée qu'il puisse la séduire la révoltait. Elle n'avait pas envie de ça. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle se contenta de fermer la bouche et se faire un sourire. Sois belle et tais-toi.

Amadeus était un très beau garçon, elle l'avait toujours pensé, mais elle le trouvait si fade en comparaison de Fred. Tout était soigné et appliqué sur Amadeus; aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard. Fred était beaucoup plus naturel et cela le rendait irrésistible. C'était mal de penser à lui alors qu'elle avait Amadeus sous les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si son coeur lui soufflait de la culpabilité envers Fred, et pas envers Amadeus.

\- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais vous emprunter la compagnie de Nerys pour l'après-midi. Si tu es d'accord, naturellement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Nerys.

\- Euh oui, bien sûr.

Son hésitation avait été manifeste mais ils firent tous semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Amadeus lui offrit son bras et elle l'accepta à contre-coeur. Elle allait passer l'après-midi avec lui et cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Elle avait été si heureuse à l'idée de passer un dernier moment privilégié avec ses amis, et finalement Amadeus venait tout gâcher. Elle lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait, mais elle se sentait prise au piège.

Elle réalisa que l'exercice allait être encore plus compliqué que prévu avec l'image de Fred qui s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit : comment faire croire à Amadeus qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec lui alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à un autre ?

Ils passèrent un moment à se promener en silence dans les rues et Nerys sentait les regards s'attarder sur eux. Amadeus était un beau garçon et beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard se souvenaient encore de lui. Elle imaginait que l'information n'allait pas tarder à circuler. Elle se demanda comment allait réagir Fred.

Au bout d'un moment, Amadeus lui posa des questions sur sa vie à Poudlard et elle lui retourna la politesse en lui demandant comment les choses allaient au travail. La conversation était creuse et froide : ils agissaient comme deux inconnus forcés de se réunir. Ils avaient été proches pourtant, amis même, et pendant des années le contact avait été aisé entre eux. Nerys savait que c'était elle qui avait tout gâché : elle ne se sentait plus impliquée et Amadeus devait le ressentir. Néanmoins, ni lui ni elle ne semblait décidé à briser la glace alors ils continuèrent avec cette politesse froide.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche sans but, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre et Amadeus porta son choix sur le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, convaincu qu'il lui faisait plaisir en se rendant dans cet endroit. Nerys afficha un sourire même si le choix ne la ravissait pas. L'endroit aurait au moins le mérite de les faire se fondre dans la masse de couples, plutôt que de se faire remarquer dans un endroit plus populaire.

Amadeus commanda deux thés.

\- Comment va Briséis ? Elle m'écrit peu ces temps-ci.

Il afficha un air un peu triste que Nerys pensa sincère. Elle était fille unique alors pour elles les relations entre frères et soeurs étaient un grand mystère mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression que Amadeus et Briséis s'entendaient bien. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'amuser ensemble mais Amadeus semblait toujours porter un regard protecteur sur Briséis, qui donnait toujours le meilleur d'elle-même en sa présence. Quand Amadeus était loin (et cette dernière année à Poudlard le prouvait) Briséis pouvait se montrer survoltée et colérique alors que d'ordinaire elle se contenait. C'état sans doute que Amadeus avait une bonne influence sur elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle va bien mais elle s'implique beaucoup dans ses cours. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller les rejoindre si...

\- Pas pour l'instant, nous les rejoindrons quand nous aurons réglé certaines choses.

Nerys se raidit en entendant ces paroles, mais Amadeus changea aussitôt de sujet pour lui parler d'Ombrage. Il avait fait sa connaissance au Ministère de le Magie et semblait avoir une bonne opinion d'elle. Nerys n'était absolument pas d'accord mais comme il était de son devoir de soutenir toutes les opinions d'Amadeus, elle se contenta d'expliquer que Ombrage avait réussi à asseoir son autorité. Il sembla assez satisfait de l'information; Dumbledore n'était pas très populaire dans son cercle alors savoir qu'une figure du Ministère le dépossédait d'une partie de son autorité était réjouissant.

Ils prirent leurs thés en échangeant des banalités et Nerys avait bien du mal à cacher l'ennui qui la gagnait. Elle laissa son regard se promener sur les tables aux alentours. Dans un coin il lui sembla apercevoir le petit Potter avec Cho Chang.

Amadeus fournit l'essentiel de l'effort pour maintenir la conversation mais ne laissa transparaître aucune gêne ou agacement. Il semblait se plaire de cette situation qui était pourtant toute nouvelle pour eux. Nerys réalisa que ce devait être à ses yeux le comportement qu'elle devrait tenir désormais : être une femme bien élevée et peu bavarde. Tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire, c'était boire ses paroles et acquiescer à chacune de ses remarques.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de nouveau dans la rue - leur tête-à-tête n'avait duré qu'une heure mais ça lui semblait bien plus - Nerys se sentit d'humeur un peu plus légère. Son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps : ils bifurquèrent dans une petite ruelle isolée, sans personne pour les entendre. Et enfin Amadeus laissa libre court à ses pensées :

\- Ecoute-moi Nerys, je sais que tu as eu des pensées déviantes et je préfère les ignorer que m'en embarrasser.

Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort à son bras pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Ainsi, Amadeus savait.

Sa source ne pouvait être que Gale. Nerys faisait assez confiance à Briséis pour ne pas la trahir, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait son petit secret. Pour Gale, c'était une autre paire de manches : il ne cherchait sans doute pas à lui faire du tort mais voulait certainement la garder sur le droit chemin. Et peut-être qu'en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas par lui-même, il avait décidé d'inclure Amadeus dans l'équation.

Sa surprise sans précédent laissa place à la panique : qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant que Amadeus savait ? Son avenir était-il compromis ?

Amadeus posa sa main sur la sienne, comme pour la réconforter, et la retira ensuite pour qu'ils continuent à marcher. Nerys était incapable de penser par elle-même ou d'agir; si Amadeus ne l'avait pas tiré par le bras, elle serait probablement restée sur place.

\- En revanche je n'accepterai aucun affront et aucun déshonneur. Si tu me rejettes publiquement ce sera la fin. Pour toi, pour moi, et pour _lui._

Il se gratta machinalement la manche et Nerys cessa de respirer face à cette menace voilée : un début de tatouage était visible près de sa manche relevée. Elle ignorait des tas de choses mais elle était capable de deviner la marque des ténèbres quand tant d'indices étaient placés devant ses yeux. Ainsi, Amadeus était l'un d'entre eux. Elle aurait dû s'en douter bien sûr, elle savait qu'il se rallierait à ce camp. Mais le voir aussi clairement la choquait au-delà des mots.

Cette révélation acheva d'effacer le peu d'affection que Nerys portait encore dans son coeur à Amadeus.

Ce dernier n'était pas soucieux de ses sentiments; il n'avait pas encore terminé son discours.

\- Ce sera la mort en-dehors du château et si tu oses encore me défier avec ces envies ignobles, je t'assure que nous reverrons nos cibles prioritaires, mes amis et moi.

Il s'arrêta et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Cette fois la menace était claire. Amadeus n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Fred et à elle si elle osait de se détourner de lui. Et elle connaissait assez la réputation des Mangemorts pour être terrifiée.

\- Euh je...

Elle était encore paralysée par l'effroi et l'air lui manquait pour articuler correctement. Amadeus fit un geste de la main, comme si une mouche l'agaçait.

\- Inutile de répondre, je ne veux aucune excuse ou aucune explication. J'espère juste m'être bien fait comprendre.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler alors elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Sa réaction le fit sourire : c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Ils étaient revenus dans la rue principale, qui grouillait de monde et les regards curieux des autres élèves continuaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un côté de la rue, juste entre deux boutiques, devant un cerisier en fleurs éternel. Nerys aurait voulu s'échapper de cette étreinte d'Amadeus, elle aurait voulu être avec ses amis. Non !, en fait elle regrettait d'être venue. Quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été malade ce week-end là.

Mais ses souffrances étaient loin d'être terminées.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et lorsque l'événement se produisit, elle le regarda comme si il se déroulait au ralenti. Avec ce qui lui sembla être une lenteur exagérée, Amadeus se mit face à elle, posa un genou à terre et lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Et dans un murmure brisé, elle répondit simplement :

\- Oui.


	24. Ch 23 : février (3)

Bonjour ! :)

J'ai été troooop contente d'écrire ce chapitre ! Il est un peu différent des autres mais ça fait du bien d'arriver enfin à cette partie-là. J'ai hésité pour certaines scènes, et j'ai toujours des doutes pour certains passages, mais je préfère poster que de le retravailler sans cesse pour peu d'améliorations. J'espère que la lecture ne vous décevra pas :) **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours sur mon histoire :)** Ca m'a fait très plaisir de lire chacune de vos reviews. C'est très enrichissant et très stimulant, je relis toujours vos petits mots quand j'ai une petite baisse de motivation pour l'écriture du chapitre !

 **audelie** oui Amadeus n'est pas mon personnage préféré, il a des qualités mais Nerys n'arrive plus à les voir maintenant ahah ! Pour Fred c'était important qu'ils se comprennent à un moment donné, même si ça ne résout pas les problèmes et qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas être ensemble. Merci beaucoup pour ton retour :)

 **Aline** et bien voilà, tu vas découvrir la réaction de Nerys et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! :) Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review !

 **Vemaria** awww, merci, ça me fait trop plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire :) Je suis contente que les émotions de Nerys ressortent bien ! Effectivement l'étau se resserre, et elle est presque étouffée la pauvre. Pour Fred, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Helo. Pcd** je te remercie, je suis contente que le fil de l'histoire semblent cohérent et bien construit :) Pour Fred et Nerys je ne peux pas spoiler, mais promis, tu auras très bientôt la réponse :) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'aide énormément de lire ce genre de choses !

 **Charnar** merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un mot :) Je ne peux pas répondre pour Fred et Nerys car je ne veux pas gâcher le suspens, mais la fin arrive bientôt donc tu seras vite fixée :)

 **Shadedwords** un grand MERCI pour chacune de tes reviews :) C'est vraiment adorable de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre, ça me remet dedans, ça me rappelle des choses, bref c'est que du bonheur ^^ C'est vraiment très très gentil, je te remercie :) C'est compliqué de te répondre à toutes tes reviews car tu as eu les réponses au fur et à mesure, mais en tout cas tu as très bien analysé les personnages et tout ce que je voulais faire ressortir :) Ca me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)

 **Liaux** wahou, merci beaucoup pour cette review détaillée :) Ca me fait super plaisir de lire un avis aussi complet, tu as dû y passer du temps ! Alors pour te répondre dans l'ordre : effectivement cette histoire et Quidditch's Lovers sont très très différentes ^^ Ici c'est une histoire que j'ai travaillé pendant un moment, alors que QL a été posté sur un coup de tête. Pour le style d'écriture - et je suis pas vexée, toute critique est toute bonne à prendre :) - c'est effectivement une question de goût; comme beaucoup d'auteurs ici, j'écris ce que j'aime. Et j'aime les styles d'écriture simples et sans fioritures. Pour Nerys qui "parait 12 ans" là c'est plus un choix de récit que le style (si j'ai bien compris) dans le sens où pour moi Nerys est encore une adolescente et pas du tout une adulte (en fait toute l'histoire parle de son évolution et de son passage d'une ado dominée à une adulte qui s'affirme). J'ai peut-être tendance à "infantiliser" mes personnages mais à 17 ans j''étais comme ça moi ahah ! Pour le fait d'être en boucle sur les différences de mondes entre Nerys et Fred, je te crois sur parole, mea cupa :) Je travaille et relis chapitre par chapitre, ce qui fait que l'histoire globale peut souffrir du manque de recul général, et ça rejoint aussi ce que tu dis sur la relation entre Fred et Nerys : je regrette énormément de ne pas avoir plus développé leur complicité, mais je m'en suis aperçu trop tard. Je suis moins à l'aise que d'autres auteurs sur cet exercice là, et une relecture/correction globale de l'histoire une fois terminée ne serait pas de trop (même si je ne pense pas me plonger là-dedans) pour corriger ces défauts que tu soulignes. Pour les personnages, je suis vraiment contente qu'ils apparaissent bien avec leurs qualités/défauts, donc je te remercie énormément pour les compliments à ce niveau-là car c'est ce qui me tient le plus à coeur :) Pour Nerys tu soulignes bien ce qui la caractérise. Comme tu le dis, ce qui est important c'est qu'elle fasse un choix : pas pour Fred, mais pour elle-même. Pour la société de sang-pur, je suis contente que ce que je décris semble cohérent : je pense qu'on est beaucoup à avoir cette vision là de ce monde. En tout cas un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi détaillé :) Ca me touche beaucoup !

 **Clara22** aucun risque que j'abandonne cette histoire, ou une autre d'ailleurs ;) Surtout que celle-ci est proche de la fin ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, merci d'avoir laissé un mot :)

J'espère vous retrouvez assez vite pour le prochain chapitre ! :) Je vais pas m'avancer pour la date, la fin du confinement risque de me ralentir, mais mon objectif c'est de terminer cette histoire avant l'été ! Je n'ai pas oublié mes deux autres histoires en cours (Monstrueusement humain et Quidditch's Lovers) mais pour l'instant je ^préfère me concentrer sur celle ci : quand elle sera bouclée, les autres seront mises à jour plus régulièrement !

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 : FEVRIER (3)**

* * *

La nouvelle des fiançailles de Amadeus Fawley et Nerys Avery avait fait le tour du château en moins d'une journée. L'information avait été sur toutes les lèvres; ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une élève était demandée en mariage, encore moins devant autant de spectateurs ! Nerys avait reçu des félicitations, des regards noirs de jalousie et aussi quelques questions indiscrètes de la part d'élèves qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar. Pourtant ce mariage aurait dû la combler : elle y avait souvent pensé, s'imaginant être paralysée par l'effroi de ce futur qui s'imposait à elle mais heureuse de le partager avec Amadeus. Désormais l'héritier Fawley lui apparaissait comme un véritable étranger : elle ne le reconnaissait plus, ou peut-être qu'elle ne _se_ reconnaissait plus. En tout cas, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble; de ça au moins Nerys n'en doutait plus.

Afficher un visage ravi après la demande d'Amadeus avait été très compliqué pour elle. Heureusement, ils avaient rapidement rejoint ses amis et elle avait pu se morfondre en silence en laissant les autres alimenter la conversation. Le chemin du retour avait été compliqué, partagé entre les félicitations et les questions dérangeantes, de même que le dîner du soir. L'exercice de "faire semblant d'être heureuse" devenant plus compliqué à chaque heure qui passait, elle avait refusé de quitter son dortoir de toute la journée du dimanche. Elle avait même passé la journée dans son lit pour éviter de devoir affronter le regard curieux d'Evey et de ses autres camarades de dortoir.

Quand le lundi matin arriva, Nerys n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force de sortir de son lit. A quoi bon ? Plus rien dans son existence ne semblait suffisamment motivant pour la faire sortir du lit. Elle resta allongée, les yeux fixés au plafond à écouter ses camarades se préparer. La vie lui apparaissait morne, vide et sans aucun intérêt. La vie continuait autour d'elle, mais la sienne paraissait maintenant au point mort.

\- Hé, ça va ?

Nerys tourna lentement les yeux vers le visage de Briséis, qui venait d'écarter les rideaux de son lit pour voir ce qui se passait. Briséis avait une mine froncée : elle était inquiète. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit dans le dortoir, ce qui signifiait sûrement que les autres filles étaient déjà parties. Nerys fixa son amie sans trouver la force de lui répondre. Elle n'avait ni envie de faire semblant, ni envie d'étaler ses pensées. Elle espérait que Briséis s'évanouirait et la laisserait seule avec ses idées noires.

Mais Briséis ne se laissa pas impressionner par son silence; elle tira les rideaux et s'installa carrément au bord du lit. Sa mine inquiète se transforma en air concentré.

\- C'est les fiançailles avec Amadeus ? Ca te rend triste ?

Les yeux de Nerys se remplirent de larmes malgré elle. Non, les fiançailles ne la rendait pas _triste_ : le sentiment allait au-delà de ça. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa prison dorée, elle réalisait à quel point elle n'avait aucune envie de purger cette peine. Elle n'aimait plus Amadeus - si elle l'avait aimé un jour - même plus en tant qu'ami ou compagnon de vie. Elle avait envie de le fuir comme la peste et l'idée de passer le reste de son existence avec lui était terrifiante. Pourquoi continuer à se lever le matin ? Plus jamais la journée ne pourrait lui apporter une satisfaction quelconque.

En temps normal elle se serait étonnée que Briséis se permette une question aussi indiscrète, mais ses pensées chevauchaient vers d'autres contrées.

Briséis n'eut pas de mal à interpréter son silence et sa mine lasse. Nerys savait que tout son corps reflétait le dégoût qu'elle avait maintenant pour elle-même et sa vie; et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant en public. Elle préférait donc être dans son lit, loin des regards inquisiteurs, des rumeurs tranchantes et de sa vie sans-joie.

\- Dis-lui alors, que tu n'as pas envie de te marier avec lui. Au diable les conséquences.

Pour Briséis, tout semblait si simple. Elle menait sa vie avec une dextérité exemplaire. Elle avait des projets mais savait aussi garder une image digne - pour l'instant. Elle avait tout calculé et maîtrisait tout à la perfection. Elle s'était choisi un avenir qui lui plaisait, sans briser son présent si calme. Bien souvent Nerys ne l'avait vu que comme une enfant gâtée qui ne supportait pas d'entendre un "non". Elle réalisait maintenant que ce qu'elle avait longtemps pris pour des caprices étaient en fait sa force de caractère. Briséis était une fille compliquée mais elle avait su se simplifier l'existence. Nerys aurait aimé lui ressembler.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, articula t-elle finalement.

Et dans sa tête elle se repassait en boucle les paroles d'Amadeus et toutes ces menaces qui pesaient sur sa vie : elle serait rejetée, humiliée, attaquée. Elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter ça. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle étouffait de rage. Elle savait qu'elle s'était dirigée elle-même vers ce précipice, par choix, mais maintenant qu'elle était au bord et prête à sauter, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là. La demande en mariage d'Amadeus était son pire souvenir et l'électrochoc qui lui rendait enfin la vue : Nerys n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer dans une prison dorée. Dommage qu'elle s'en rendait compte trop tard.

\- Amadeus n'est pas là, alors lève-toi. Tu as encore une vie ici.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se lever de son lit, s'habiller et affronter le monde lui avait semblé être une épreuve insurmontable, mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie de son immobilisme de souffrance, Nerys se sentait en colère contre le monde entier. Elle était en colère contre cette élève de première année qui avait osé lui demander comment elle avait su que Amadeus Fawley était son prince charmant, en colère contre Drago Malefoy qui s'était permis une remarque déplacée en disant à voix haute que Amadeus Fawley avait de très bons goûts en matière de femmes, en colère contre Evey et Dylan qui la félicitaient sans remarquer sa mine renfermée, et en colère contre Gale qui, d'habitude si disposé à lui faire remarquer quand son attitude était déplacée, se montrait extrêmement fuyant (sûrement parce qu'il était responsable de ce désastre). Son seul réconfort au milieu de cet océan de colère vint d'un minuscule évènement : Zelina Zabini fit remarquer à ses amies qu'à la place de Nerys elle aurait été nettement plus heureuse et qu'un tel manque d'enthousiasme était suspect, et Briséis la remit sèchement à sa place en lui indiquant que la jalousie était un bien vilain défaut. Enfin, Briséis voyait le vrai visage de Zelina : c'était une vraie peste.

Le petit déjeuner fut morne et silencieux. Nerys avait vaguement aperçu la tête de Fred à la table des Gryffondors mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à regarder dans sa direction. Elle aurait pensé que ses fiançailles avec Amadeus feraient de Fred un personnage central de la tragédie qu'était sa vie, mais elle avait tout faux. Il était relégué dans un coin de son esprit : elle pensait à lui régulièrement mais il n'était plus le premier de ses soucis.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ombrage fut en retard pour le cours de défense contres les forces du mal et Nerys se retrouva à attendre dans le couloir avec ses camarades de maison. Briséis et Gale discutaient ensemble et elle était adossée au mur, les yeux fermés, tentant de se noyer dans ce brouhaha de paroles inintéressantes.

\- Alors Avery, bientôt une femme mariée ?

Lee Jordan venait de s'approcher d'elle et l'interrogeait avec une familiarité déplacée. Son grand sourire ne cachait pas tout à fait sa gêne; peut-être avait-il conscience qu'il n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour se permettre ce genre de question. Elle le dévisagea, avec de nouveau ce sentiment de colère qui hurlait dans tout son corps. Pourquoi diable Lee Jordan se permettait-il de lui poser des questions sur sa vie intime ? En quoi sa vie pouvait l'intéresser ?

Et puis son regard glissa jusqu'aux jumeaux Weasley, discutant à quelques mètres avec une Angelina Johnson agitée. Lee ne s'intéressait pas à sa vie, il se renseignait pour savoir si la rumeur était vraie. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour prendre pour vérité toutes les informations qui circulaient au château et préférait questionner la principale intéressée. Nerys n'imaginait pas Fred lui demander de se renseigner; en revanche elle imaginait très bien Lee prendre cette initiative pour pouvoir donner une information sûre à son ami.

Gale, qui semblait finalement décidé à refaire une apparition dans sa vie, intervient aussitôt :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires, Jordan.

Sa voix était sèche mais Lee Jordan ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Permets-moi d'être curieux, répliqua t-il avec son éternel sourire.

Nerys le dévisagea, même si l'attention de Lee était maintenant entièrement portée sur Gale. Elle était effacée alors qu'ils parlaient de choses qui la concernait directement, elle et elle seule. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un aperçu de ce que serait sa vie désormais : devenir une spectatrice muette pendant que des hommes débattraient de son existence. Elle avait été élevée pour convenir à cette idée, habituée à s'entendre dire que trouver un époux serait merveilleux et qu'avoir cette existence paisible était le rêve de toute jeune femme. En entrant à Poudlard, elle avait réalisé que _non_ , ce n'était pas le rêve de tout jeune femme que de se marier et fonder une famille. Elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait autant d'aspirations sur terre qu'il y avait d'êtres humains : chacun voulait des choses différentes. Alors parfois elle s'était surprise à rêver, à penser à une existence de jeune médicomage talentueuse, de jeune femme qui découvrait le monde sans les chaînes d'un mari dominant. Mais à chaque fois la réalité l'avait rattrapé et elle avait préféré rester dans son univers qu'elle connaissait si bien - imparfait mais son chez-elle. Ses fiançailles avec Amadeus était la suite logique de tous les choix de son existence, de tous ses rêves qu'elle avait bridé. C'était une suite aussi logique qu'insensée.

Elle était en colère contre le monde entier mais elle était surtout en colère contre elle-même. Elle se maudissait de ne pas être plus courageuse et déterminée, de ne pas avoir la force de Briséis pour se détourner d'un monde qui ne lui convenait pas tout à fait, de ne pas avoir assez de ressources pour épouser une vie d'aventures - son avenir aurait été incertain, mais l'incertitude n'était-elle pas plus douce que cette réalité amère ?

\- Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas. Si Nerys n'a pas envie de te répondre, elle ne te répondra pas.

Gale posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Nerys pour appuyer ses dires. Il ne cherchait qu'à défendre Nerys et préserver son intimité, mais le fait qu'il parle à sa place (alors qu'il l'ignorait depuis deux jours) la mit en colère. Gale prenait une place trop importante dans sa vie, une place qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle l'aimait comme son plus proche ami mais elle était agacée de l'entendre toujours murmurer auprès d'elle comme une deuxième conscience.

Elle se déroba de son étreinte par un coup d'épaule sec, redevenant la star de sa propre existence.

\- Laissez-moi tranquilles.

Son ton, sec et agressif, laissa Gale et Lee Jordan sans voix.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Olivia était fidèle à elle-même, assez douce et prévenante pour ne pas poser de questions. Elle ne fit aucune allusion à Amadeus et Nerys lui en était reconnaissante : elle en avait marre de sentir le sujet s'abattre entre elle et ses amis même lorsqu'ils ne le mentionnaient pas. Elle voyait bien le regard inquiet de Gale, celui curieux de Briséis, et celui compatissant d'Adrian. Même Evey et Dylan s'y mettaient, lui posant des questions détournées pour en apprendre plus. Elle se murait dans un silence et une expression fermée pour ne devoir répondre à personne. Son attitude n'était pas exemplaire; elle était même déplacée. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait une certaine marge de manoeuvre : personne n'avait tiqué lorsque Evey avait commencé à sombrer. Ils l'avaient tous regardé faire en silence, sans aider ni enfoncer, et le même schéma se reproduisait encore. Ils étaient tous des adultes en devenir, de vaillants petits soldats de la famille des sang-pur, mais aucun n'était encore certain de la conduite à adopter. Poudlard et l'adolescence conféraient encore un certain flou qui la protégeait du déshonneur.

Visiblement Calloway et Callaghan avaient raté le petit mémo indiquant que le sujet était censuré.

\- Nerys ! Alors, tu es _fiancée_ ! S'exclama Calloway avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Et puis Nerys se rappela que Callaghan et elle n'étaient pas friands de potins et de rumeurs; si elle abordait le sujet, c'était uniquement par curiosité personnelle. Le fait que Calloway lui témoigne un intérêt aurait pu la flatter, mais Nerys était encore trop en colère et renfermée sur elle-même pour le remarquer. A chaque seconde elle luttait pour contenir cette énergie en elle et éviter d'exploser.

\- N'en parlons pas, fit-elle d'un geste agacé de la main.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence des deux derniers participants au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques; les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'arriver.

\- Mais si, parlons-en. Quelle fabuleuse idée. Vous formez un si joli couple, Fawley et toi.

La voix de Fred était sèche et contrastait avec le sourire nonchalant qu'il présentait. Son ironie était palpable pour tous les protagonistes de la scène et un par un, ils détournèrent les yeux, laissant Nerys à la merci du rouquin vengeur.

Elle savait que Fred avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Elle comprenait enfin qu'il était blessé de la situation, blessé de ne pas avoir été choisi, blessé qu'elle lui témoigne de l'importance sans jamais oser franchir la limite. Il voulait la faire réagir et ses provocations n'avaient jamais eu d'autre but que de l'attirer vers lui en la secouant. Elle comprenait tout ça, elle comprenait qu'elle était la vilaine héritière qui fait passer sa vie princière avant ses envies déviantes; mais elle était en colère.

Et sa colère n'avait plus aucune limite. Calloway et Callghan étaient deux Serdaigles crétins qui n'avaient rien compris malgré tous les indices présents sous leurs yeux, George Weasley était un idiot qui n'avait jamais pu aller au-delà de ses préjugés, Olivia Jones était trop mièvre pour comprendre et survivre à cet univers impitoyable et Fred Weasley était un débile profond qui ne cherchait jamais à comprendre les autres.

Elle en avait marre des réflexions constantes sur ses choix et ses actions. Marre de s'entendre dire ce qu'elle devait faire, et s'entendre critiquer parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde. Avant cette année elle n'avait jamais souffert d'une seule critique car elle ne côtoyait que son monde dont elle était le joyau; mais elle réalisait maintenant que le monde était plus large qu'un salon mondain et des politesses hypocrites. Le monde était vaste, et elle n'était qu'une petite idiote qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

\- Mais oui, quel formidable couple. Vous avez devant vous la future Mrs Nerys Fawley. Je serai riche, malheureuse et mariée.

La réponse de Nerys laissa place à un silence gênant et froid. Personne n'osait la regarder à part Fred qui la fixait.

Il était toujours irrésistiblement beau bien sûr. Même sous sa colère dévorante il était capable d'animer d'autres sentiments chez elle. Son coeur battait la chamade et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle rêvait seulement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour éloigner ses problèmes. Mais les rêves n'étaient pas la réalité, et la seule héroïne de son histoire c'était elle-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez vous ? Vos seuls problèmes ce sont des mauvaises notes et des disputes sans intérêt.

Nerys s'abandonna enfin à la colère. Elle les regardait tour à tour, soudain débordante de haine pour ces visages innocents qui s'offraient à elle. Même Olivia, la toujours si douce et si agréable Olivia, était la cible de ses attaques. Pour la petite Poufsouffle tout semblait si simple et si naturel dans la vie. Nerys avait parfois l'impression que son amie ne se posait aucune question, qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier du reste du monde. Elle enviait sa capacité à se simplifier la vie; elle la jalousait même. Elles les jalousait tous pour leurs vies si parfaites et si tranquilles. Ils n'avaient à se plaindre d'aucun malheur; sauf peut-être de n'en connaître aucun.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, cracha t-elle finalement avec tout le dédain dont elle capable.

Mais la haine qu'elle crachait ce n'était pas pour eux; c'était pour elle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa crise de nerfs commencée en cours de Soins - elle s'était enfuit avant que Hagrid n'arrive - ne s'était terminée que des heures plus tard dans son dortoir. Elle était maintenant allongée toute habillée dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Sa colère était à peine retombée, mais la fatigue lui donnait maintenant une sensation de vide. Elle avait entendu certaines de ses camarades de dortoir entrer, s'installer et ressortir mais personne n'avait tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Nerys avait cru reconnaître le pas léger de Briséis, mais même elle n'avait pas tenté de lui parler. C'était mieux ainsi : Nerys avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour elle. Mais ses réflexions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans apercevoir un semblant d'issue finirent par devenir étouffantes.

Nerys se leva, bien décidée à aller se dégourdir les jambes pour souffler un peu. Le dîner était passé depuis longtemps et ses camarades de dortoir semblaient toutes endormies : l'heure du couvre-feu devait être passée depuis un moment, même si la nuit n'était pas encore avancée.

Sortir après le couvre-feu était contraire aux règles et désobéir au règlement de Poudlard n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Ou plutôt, la Nerys Avery _d'avant_ n'aurait jamais osé le faire. La personne qu'elle était devenue en l'espace de quelques mois ne se souciait plus de ce genre de détails futiles. Que risquait-elle ? Une retenue et des points en moins ? Ca ne risquait pas de changer la face du monde.

Elle s'éclipsa discrètement du dortoir. Il y avait encore quelques élèves dans la salle commune (surtout des années inférieures) mais ils la regardèrent à peine. C'était mieux ainsi : si Nerys avait croisé Gale, Dylan, ou un autre de ses amis, elle se serait montré très désagréable. Et il était inutile de se rendre l'existence encore plus compliquée.

Les couloirs étaient vides, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Nerys ne se souciait pas particulièrement d'être discrète mais elle ne croisa personne. Ses pas la dirigèrent finalement vers la tour d'astronomie (sans qu'elle l'ait réellement voulu) et elle décida d'aller s'aérer l'esprit. Elle ne suivait plus les cours d'astronomie depuis longtemps et elle n'était jamais remonté dans cette tour - la plus haute du château et celle qui offrait la vue la plus incroyable. Peut-être que contempler l'immensité du monde lui ferait du bien et lui ferait oublier son existence le temps d'une seconde.

Quelqu'un était déjà présent.

Une petite silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds semblaient admirer les étoiles avec un étrange appareil. Nerys ne voyait pas son visage mais ces deux indices étaient suffisamment parlants pour qu'elle devine qu'il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.

La présence de la Serdaigle ne la réjouissait pas, mais !, ça ne l'agaçait pas non plus. Et c'était presque un miracle étant donné que Nerys était en colère contre absolument tout le monde et ne supportait plus aucune autre présence humaine.

Elle s'avança et Luna remarqua sa présence.

\- Je viens parfois ici pour apercevoir les Stellores, expliqua la Serdaigle au bout d'un moment.

Nerys n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être les "Stellores", ce n'était pas une créature au programme, et elle n'en avait que faire. Mais la voix de Luna était douce et c'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'étrangler la personne qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, alors elle laissa la colère retomber.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda t-elle, vaguement curieuse.

\- Des petits lutins qui vivent dans les étoiles.

Luna Lovegood déraillait, ce n'était pas la première fois. Les connaissances de Nerys en matière d'astronomie étaient limitées mais elle était convaincue que des créatures ne risquaient pas se déplacer d'une étoile à l'autre : elles étaient beaucoup trop éloignées ! A une certaine époque elle se serait insurgée de ces rêves fantasques et impossibles, mais à cet instant elle trouva Luna Lovegood touchante. Elle était moquée par tout le château pour ses délires et ses croyances farfelues mais elle s'y accrochait tout de même. Sa vie sociale se résumait quasiment à néant mais elle semblait heureuse et mener une existence paisible. Nerys l'enviait presque : Luna elle aussi avait trouvé la force de rester sur sa voie même si elle ne plaisait pas aux autres. Elle suivait ses envies et ses croyances sans se soucier de ce qui était dit sur elle. Elle devait parfois en être blessée mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer.

\- Tu n'es pas venue ici pour ça, remarqua Luna au bout d'une ou deux minutes de silence.

Elle l'observait avec son air rêveur qui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait là, alors qu'elle avait une appréhension du monde et de ses pairs bien plus complète que la plupart des gens.

\- Non, j'avais envie de souffler. Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment.

L'aveu était plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Tous ses amis le savait, mais Nerys n'avait jamais osé le formuler à voix haute. Avec Luna les choses étaient différentes : elles n'étaient pas amies et Luna ne risquait pas de répéter ses confidences à qui que ce soit. Elle était si fantasque et si lunaire que tout jugement semblait avoir déserté sa pensée. En vérité il n'y avait pas meilleur candidat à Poudlard pour se confier.

\- La première étape pour aller mieux, c'est d'en avoir conscience. _Rien n'est plus cruel que l'ignorance_ , récita Luna en semblant faire référence à un vieux dicton oublié.

Nerys n'avait jamais entendu ce drôle de proverbe; peut-être était-ce un truc de Serdaigle.

\- Moi c'est la connaissance que je trouve cruelle, soupira Nerys.

Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir l'horizon, un instant apaisée en haut de cette tour avec la petite Serdaigle à ses côtés.

Elle repensait à sa vie d'avant. Cette dernière année à Poudlard avait changé bien des choses, et ça ne se résumait pas à une idylle avec Fred Weasley. C'était peut-être sa présence qui avait tout fait basculé en premier, mais elle prenait maintenant conscience de l'étendu des dégâts. Elle avait résumé ses problèmes à son seul désir pour Fred Weasley, réduisant son existence à la vie d'un homme comme on le lui avait appris. Mais maintenant qu'elle était fiancée à Amadeus Fawley, elle réalisait que ce n'était pas Fred Weasley qu'elle avait le plus peur de perdre. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était sa liberté entravée. Fred Weasley n'était finalement qu'un pion sur un échiquier bien plus grand - sans doute une pièce maîtresse mais lui seul ne suffisait pas à influer le cours de la partie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nerys faisait danser sa plume sur son rouleau de parchemin avec un air fermé et concentré. Elle était encore de mauvaise humeur et elle avait l'impression de dégager des ondes si mauvaises que la bibliothèque entière était plongée dans un silence pesant. Olivia, Finn et Briséis ne disaient pas un mot. Elle savait qu'elle avait été plutôt injuste avec eux ces derniers jours, à mi-chemin entre désagréable et froide, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se montrer sous un meilleur jour.

Dans un coin de la bibliothèque, les jumeaux semblaient travailler avec Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson. Nerys avait croisé le regard de Fred lorsqu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque, un regard plein d'électricité. Son coeur se tordait toujours douloureusement lorsqu'elle le voyait, à la fois si près d'elle et hors d'atteinte, et elle sentait des frissons se glisser sur sa peau, mais son esprit arrivait maintenant à dominer ces émotions qu'il déclenchait. Elle trouvait parfois un peu de réconfort dans le souvenir des moments passés avec lui mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Aussi fort qu'elle désirait Fred et tenait à lui, elle réalisait maintenant que son existence et ses choix ne devaient pas se faire en fonction de lui, ni en fonction d'aucun autre. Elle ne savait plus très bien à quel moment elle l'avait réalisé, mais elle comprenait enfin que sa vie lui appartenait et qu'elle ne devait pas la placer entre les mains d'un homme. Nerys avait été élevée pour devenir une épouse, une mère de famille, mais elle comprenait enfin qu'elle pouvait aussi être une _femme_ si elle le désirait. Elle comprenait que son existence entière ne devait pas être basée sur des choix amoureux. Briséis lui avait dit un jour qu'elle ne devait pas faire sa vie en fonction d'un homme; Nerys comprenait enfin ce que son amie avait voulu lui dire.

Sa vie entière avait été dictée par un effort de bonne conduite. Nerys avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait fourni des efforts pour être une fille bien élevée, pour être la meilleure d'entre eux, et elle réalisait qu'elle avait toujours cherché à plaire aux autres sans savoir si elle se plaisait à elle-même. Elle s'était oubliée dans son océan d'apparences parfaites.

Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Elle était comme un aveugle qui retrouve la vue juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ses révélations intérieures ne lui apporteraient rien que du chagrin. Elle était emprisonnée dans une union qu'elle ne désirait plus - l'avait-elle d'ailleurs réellement désirée ? Elle pensait que son idylle avec Amadeus avait été un choix, mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de choix lorsqu'on était conditionnée à ce point ? Son seul vrai choix dans la vie, la seule chose qui avait été dictée uniquement par ses envies et non par le désir de bien faire, c'était sa relation avec Fred. Mais maintenant elle n'aspirait pas qu'à ça. Elle réalisait que ses désirs allaient bien au-delà de la seule existence de Fred Weasley.

Finn interrompit le silence ambiant en expliquant à Olivia son dernier cours de divination. Nerys avait étonnée de savoir qu'il suivait cette option mais elle avait réalisé que Finn croyait sincèrement en la divination. Les Serdaigles n'étaient pas tous aussi terre-à-terre qu'on le disait.

\- D'habitude elle ne dit que des inepties. Mais hier elle a _enfin_ dit des choses rationnelles. C'était très intéressant. Tu vois, elle nous expliquait que le présent (il dessina une ligne sur son parchemin) se découpait en une multitude de futurs possibles (il divisa son trait en plusieurs branches). Et donc la divination ne fait que prédire un événement d'une de ces branches, et c'est pour ça qu'on prévoit parfois des choses qui ne surviennent pas. Ce qui a été prédit, c'est ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Finn termina son explication, très fier de lui. Nerys avait les yeux rivé sur son parchemin, bien qu'il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Demanda t-elle abruptement.

Finn la fixa, un peu interloqué de la voir s'animer au sujet de la divination. La surprise passée, il tourna son schéma de façon à ce que Nerys puisse mieux le voir.

\- Et bien c'est simple. Ici, c'est le présent. Tous ces traits, c'est ce que peut devenir le futur - parce que la vie change forcément tu vois. Le présent ce n'est pas pour toujours.

Son schéma était grossier et ridicule, et apparut comme une révélation lumineuse pour Nerys.

 _Le présent n'est pas pour toujours_. C'était une phrase censée et réelle, un fait que tout le monde connaissait, mais que Nerys avait trop longtemps oublié.

Elle suffoqua presque de déplaisir en prenant conscience de son idiotie personnelle.

Ce qu'elle tentait de préserver à travers tous ses choix, c'était sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait maintenant. Elle aimait ses amis, elle aimait passer du temps avec eux dans ces murs, elle aimait son père dont elle était le trésor le plus précieux, elle aimait même sa rivalité stupide avec Watson qui lui apportait un peu de piment dans la vie. Elle aimait tout ça, et c'était pour ne pas le perdre qu'elle avait fait tout ces choix ! Elle tentait de préserver sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait et telle qu'elle l'aimait.

Quelle idiote elle avait été !

Sa vie actuelle n'avait pas de futur. Comme la ligne de Finn qui se divisait ensuite en branches innombrables, sa vie présente ne serait pas éternelle. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour quelque chose de limité dans le temps. Elle pensait qu'épouser Amadeus lui permettrait de rester digne et fière pour continuer à vivre sa petite vie tranquille, mais elle se trompait lourdement. Dans un peu plus de quatre mois, la vie qu'elle aimait tant disparaîtrait pour toujours, et c'était indépendant de sa personne et de ses choix. Elle en avait pris un peu conscience quand Briséis lui avait révélé son plan d'avenir, car elle avait compris que son amie ne pourrait plus être présente dans sa vie. L'annonce d'Adrian avait été un autre indice, mais elle ne l'avait pas compris. En se fiançant avec Amadeus, tout ce qui l'attendait était un mariage malheureux avec un homme qui ne supportait pas les écarts. Ses amis ne seraient plus là - ou plus comme avant, son père se désintéresserait d'elle, et son seul loisir serait d'organiser des soirées pour convier des gens qu'elle n'apprécierait que très moyennement. Sa vie oscillerait entre tristesse, lassitude, vague amusement, grand abattement.

Les informations étaient sous ses yeux depuis le début, mais elle venait seulement de comprendre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dylan caressait une mèche de cheveux d'Evey avec une affection qui n'avait rien de romantique. Nerys les observait, songeuse. Epouser quelqu'un de sa famille devait être terrible mais les cousins Rowle semblaient s'y faire. Ils s'adoraient et ils s'équilibraient. Leur seule difficulté serait sûrement de partager une intimité pour concevoir un héritier, mais l'événement désagréable n'aurait pas à se produire très souvent. Sans doute que Evey et Dylan vivraient plus comme des colocataires que comme un vrai couple. En fait Evey semblait même avoir trouvé un peu d'indépendance dans cette union qu'elle ne voulait pas : ces derniers temps elle s'était révélée plus bavarde et plus coquette qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était comme si elle avait porté un masque toutes ces années, comme si elle avait tenté d'être parfaite, et que maintenant que l'objectif principal de sa vie était accompli (trouver un mari) elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller.

En observant ses amis, Nerys réalisa que Evey était certainement celle d'en eux qui lui ressemblait le plus. C'était bien ironique, considérant que Nerys n'appréciait pas beaucoup Evey. Elle la trouvait trop sage, trop effacée. C'était sans doute ce que les gens pensaient d'elle aussi. Mais elle réalisait maintenant que Evey avait toujours eu le désir de bien faire, exactement comme elle.

Leur différence, c'était que Evey semblait revigorée par son avenir proche, alors que Nerys s'en sentait dévastée.

Briséis et Gale discutaient ensemble du cours d'étude des runes. Gale ne suivait pas cette option et lui faisait part de son désintérêt pour une telle matière :

\- Les runes ça concerne l'histoire et le passé. Moi je préfère me consacrer au futur.

Briséis fronça les sourcils; la conversation ne lui plaisait pas et pour cause : sans le savoir, Gale critiquait ce à quoi elle pensait dédier sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste un choix de carrière pour Briséis, c'était une véritable passion.

\- Figure-toi que l'histoire est importante. Si on ne la connait pas, on refait les mêmes erreurs.

Gale soupira et fit un geste de la main, comme pour signifier que la conversation était terminée. Visiblement il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une joute avec Briséis et préférait arrêter le débat avant qu'il dégénère. Peut-être que Briséis avait raison et que Gale commençait à apprendre du passé pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Briséis accepta sa résignation et se mura dans un silence. Nerys l'observa. Il y avait peu de points communs entre Briséis et son frère, à part peut-être leur détermination légendaire. Même physiquement elle devinait mal Amadeus dans les traits de son amie.

Penser à Amadeus ne déclenchait plus ni colère ni tristesse chez Nerys. Elle était maintenant résignée car elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Aucune option n'était parfaite alors elle s'était décidé pour la moins désagréable.

Elle attendait le bon moment pour enfin laisser libre court à ce qu'elle pensait.

Et justement, le moment arriva. Gale était silencieux, Briséis s'était réfugiée derrière son magazine, alors que Evey et Dylan discutaient bruyamment d'un de leur cousin éloigné qui vivait en France.

C'était un moment idéal, c'était _le_ moment. Elle l'aurait pensé plein de stress, de peur; ou au contraire rempli d'excitation et de bonheur. Elle pensait que sa vie et ce moment pencherait forcément entre ces deux extrêmes mais elle se trompait. La révélation laissa place à un calme olympien dans son corps, qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis des jours. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation d'apaisement; comme si elle savait enfin avec une certitude absolue que tout allait bien se passer.

Avec cette expression énigmatique sur le visage que n'ont que les personnes ayant enfin trouvé la paix intérieure, elle se tourna vers Gale, pour lui annoncer cette conclusion si simple à son existence de problèmes :

\- Je ne vais pas épouser Amadeus.

Et puis il y eut le silence, doux, amer, et si précieux.


End file.
